Milkshake
by ThornyRose09
Summary: "Ses amis s'étaient toujours attendus à la voir recueillir un oiseau blessé ou un chien abandonné mais non. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse dans l'originalité et qu'elle adopte une inconnue." Ou l'univers alternatif dans lequel Mal vit dans la rue et où Evie l'invite à habiter chez elle.
1. Chapitre 1

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Ca fait quelques semaines que je me garde égoïstement cette chouette idée de Malvie, il est enfin temps de la partager avec vous ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire !

Il s'agit d'une histoire se composant de plusieurs chapitres, que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire mais pour laquelle j'ai pris une petite avance assez honorable qui va me permettre de vous offrir un chapitre chaque samedi du mois de février ! J'ai eu des soucis de wifi hier donc le premier chapitre est en retard d'un jour, mais le prochain devrait être posté le 9 sans faute ;) Au delà du chapitre 4, j'adapterai le rythme de publication selon mon avancée dans l'écriture.

Je tiens à préciser que même si cette histoire aborde quelques thèmes importants (comme le fait de vivre à la rue), je l'écris pour le plaisir. J'essaye de rester la plus réaliste et cohérente possible, mais absolument rien dans cette fic n'a pour ambition de refléter la réalité, le ressenti ou la vie des personnes vivant des situations similaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et pour me donner de la motivation à écrire la suite ! :)

* * *

— Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je m'en veux tellement de te poser un lapin comme ça alors que tu me rendais service mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement et...

— Ally, coupa Evie, le téléphone à l'oreille, les remords de son amie perceptibles même à travers l'appareil électronique. Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

— Mais je te préviens à la dernière minute et, oh mon dieu Evie, tu dois probablement déjà être presque arrivée.

— Non, mentit la principale concernée. Je suis partie en retard et j'ai quitté ma maison il y a quelques minutes à peine, je serais de retour chez moi dans pas longtemps. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Cela sembla rassurer sa camarade de classe dont le ton devint plus léger.

— Tant mieux alors ! Je vais devoir y aller, on se verra à l'école lundi ! A plus Evie !

— A lundi, Ally.

Evie raccrocha son téléphone et soupira longuement avant de lever le regard sur la foule autour d'elle.

Elle était en plein centre-ville, à seulement quelques minutes de son point de rendez-vous avec Allie, qu'elle avait accepté de retrouver pour l'aider avec un devoir de biologie un peu compliqué.

S'être déplacée pour rien était un peu agaçant, mais Evie n'était pas en colère, et n'en voulait pas à son amie. Les imprévus, ça existait. Ça aurait pu être elle. Même si ça n'avait jamais été elle. Elle avait toujours veillé à ne pas être une charge dans la vie de son entourage, et certainement pas dans celle des personnes qui lui rendaient service. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, les imprévus, ça existait.

Ce qui était fait était fait, et elle n'allait pas ruminer pendant des heures. Autant mettre à profit le fait de se retrouver en ville pour se changer un peu les idées.

Rangeant son téléphone dans son sac à main, elle bifurqua pour prendre la direction d'une rue commerciale qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques boutiques de vêtements et d'accessoires sympas mais surtout une immense librairie dans laquelle elle dénichait toujours des merveilles.

Faire du lèche-vitrine pour chercher de nouvelles tenues était agréable, mais toujours mieux avec des amies. Alors que fouiner dans les rayonnages et caresser les tranches de dizaines de livres sans but particulier, c'était une passion à laquelle elle aimait s'adonner seule.

Un sourire sur les lèvres à cette perspective, elle hâta le pas, se disant que son après-midi n'était peut-être pas perdu pour finir.

Ce fut pendant qu'elle traversait une place piétonnière grouillante de monde que cela se produisit.

Evie ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Se faire bousculer dans la rue était assez courant et elle avait l'habitude de simplement prononcer un pardon automatique avant de reprendre son chemin comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Sauf que cette fois, en plus de la bousculade, elle sentit son sac glisser de son épaule. Être arraché de son épaule, pour être plus exact.

Instinctivement, elle s'y agrippa tout en se tournant vers le voleur qui ne semblait pas très doué dans ce domaine.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, maigre et sale, visiblement désespéré. Il faisait pitié à voir. Mais pas assez pitié pour qu'Evie le laisse s'enfuir avec son sac à main et tout ce qu'il contenait. C'était hors de question.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant, chacun une main sur la lanière du sac, et Evie craignit un instant qu'il ne la frappe plus violemment pour avoir gain de cause, lorsque soudain, une masse sombre déboula de nulle part et entra en collision avec l'inconnu, le faisant tomber à la renverse et entraînant le sac avec lui.

Il fallut un moment à Evie pour réaliser que la masse sombre était une autre personne, plus petite et plus vive, dès à présent occupée à se battre à poings nus avec le voleur. Terrifiée, l'adolescente observa la bagarre et surtout son pauvre sac qui était pris dedans, tiraillé entre les deux opposants. Elle avait vaguement conscience de la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour d'elle mais pourtant personne ne semblait vouloir intervenir pour séparer les deux bagarreurs qui se roulaient par terre avec des grognements et des coups qui se multipliaient.

Evie n'avait pas d'explication pour l'élan de courage et de témérité qui s'empara d'elle à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir que presque toute sa vie se trouvait dans son sac, de sa carte de crédit à son téléphone en passant par son carnet de notes et le dernier livre qu'elle lisait. Peut-être était-ce le vague avertissement que ce sac valait cher et que sa mère lui avait acheté avec une certaine réticence et que si elle le perdait elle en entendrait parler pendant des mois. Peut-être était-ce juste l'adrénaline et la confusion du moment.

Au final, l'explication importait peu et ne changeait rien au fait qu'Evie se jeta dans la cohue, agrippant son sac dans un geste désespéré et l'en extirpa avant de reculer en le serrant contre elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'on tente de lui reprendre. Ce qui, vu la situation, était une possibilité non négligeable.

Son intervention sembla avoir un effet sur les deux adversaires car, une fois l'objet du délit confisqué, la bagarre prit rapidement fin et le voleur détala à l'instant où il parvint à se mettre debout. Evie cligna des yeux, dépassée par ces événements en cascade alors que le deuxième individu se redressait à son tour avec un marmonnement incompréhensible.

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était impoli et déplacé, Evie ne put pas résister au besoin de le regarder avec curiosité, cherchant à découvrir qui était son sauveur.

Se sentant probablement observé, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une sauveuse. C'était assez difficile à dire à premier abord à cause de sa petite stature, des couches de vêtements trop nombreuses et trop amples et surtout de la capuche qui lui couvrait la tête, mais les traits qui fixaient à présent Evie étaient indéniablement féminins.

Et légèrement interloqués aussi, comme si l'inconnue était surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Evie déglutit, essayant de garder ses pensées focalisées sur ce qu'il se passait et sur la meilleure manière de réagir plutôt que sur ce qu'elle voyait. Une petite voix dans sa tête était en train d'hurler d'horreur en voyant la tenue de la fille qui se tenait face à elle, immobile. Ses vêtements étaient si sales, son sac à dos était répugnant, sa peau était couverte de crasse et de poussière, c'était tout simplement repoussant. C'était dur de ne pas y faire attention, de tenter d'ignorer ce qu'elle voyait et son envie de fuir loin de tout ça, loin de cette misère et cette déchéance humaine qu'elle avait été éduquée à éviter depuis son plus jeune âge.

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas juger, encore moins critiquer alors qu'elle ne savait littéralement rien de la vie de cette fille. Une fille qui venait de l'aider alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient même pas.

— Merci, prononça finalement Evie, comme si elle venait de se rappeler ses bonnes manières.

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien, restant toujours immobile, ses yeux oscillant entre le sac qu'elle serrait toujours fermement contre sa poitrine et l'endroit où son adversaire venait de disparaître, la queue entre les jambes.

Evie ne savait pas trop comment elle était supposée réagir. Une petite part rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait de juste en rester là, et de reprendre le cours de sa vie où elle l'avait laissé comme si rien n'était arrivé mais, honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Sa curiosité était titillée par la fille qui se tenait face à elle et qui était sans le moindre doute aussi démunie et sans ressource que son agresseur un instant plus tôt, et Evie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réaliser à quel point elle semblait jeune. Plus jeune qu'elle peut-être. Elle ne pouvait pas juste partir et l'oublier.

Elle fit alors la seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit, plongeant sa main dans son sac.

— Est-ce que tu veux de l'argent pour te remercier ? Je...je n'ai pas grand-chose mais je peux peut-être réussir à trouver 50 euros.

— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

La réponse avait été crachée sauvagement et froidement, et Evie lâcha aussitôt son portefeuille qu'elle venait d'attraper. A l'intérieur d'elle, quelque chose vacilla sans qu'elle ne sache déterminer quoi. La culpabilité d'avoir une vie meilleure que cette fille, la tristesse de l'avoir blessée ou insultée sans le vouloir, la surprise d'entendre son timbre de voix, si _normal_ derrière le ton agressif. Peut-être un mélange de tout ça.

L'inconnue la regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, cherchant visiblement à l'intimider. Cela fonctionna, car Evie baissa les siens.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Il y avait tellement de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-elle aidée ? Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là ? Attendait-elle quelque chose de sa part ? Si ce n'était pas de l'argent, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir ?

L'idée lui tomba comme un déclic, et elle leva brusquement la tête pour à nouveau croiser le regard de la fille. Sauf que celle-ci semblait avoir décidé au même moment qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner ici et déjà fait volte-face pour partir et disparaître dans la foule.

— Attends ! la rappela Evie, et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle s'immobilisa à son appel. J'étais sur le point d'aller manger un morceau, est-ce que tu veux me tenir compagnie ?

L'inconnue se retourna lentement, l'intérêt et l'envie clairement lisible sur son visage. Comme Evie l'avait deviné, elle n'avait probablement pas mangé depuis un moment, et devait avoir faim. Sa proposition pouvait être assez alléchante pour la convaincre de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Même si Evie n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle voulait ça.

— Tu payeras ? demanda la fille avec méfiance.

— Absolument tout ! assura Evie. Un repas entier à mes frais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour te remercier de m'avoir aidée. Et parce que...tu as l'air d'avoir faim.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots prudemment, effrayée à l'idée de la vexer à nouveau et de la voir partir en courant. Mais cette fois, l'inconnue lui répondit par un rictus moqueur tout en acquiesçant pour confirmer.

Evie sourit doucement. Les imprévus existaient bel et bien. Le programme de son après-midi ne cessait de changer, passer d'un rendez-vous avec Allie à des heures perdues au milieu des livres pour finalement devenir un repas en tête à tête avec une inconnue. Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

oOoOoOo

Pour avoir faim, elle avait faim. Evie la regarda mordre sauvagement dans un troisième hamburger juste après avoir enfourné une poignée de frites dans sa bouche, et se félicita d'avoir opté pour un fast-food.

Elle avait fait ce choix dans l'espoir que l'autre fille se sentirait plus à l'aise et qu'elles attireraient moins l'attention, mais elle pouvait quand même sentir plusieurs regards curieux ou remplis de jugements qui se posaient sur elles. Finalement, c'était Evie qui était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou comment agir dans ce genre d'endroit alors que son invitée s'était instantanément dirigée vers les bornes pour passer commande. Evie lui avait répété deux fois qu'elle pouvait commander absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, sans limite, et elle semblait l'avoir écouté car elle avait commandé une dizaine de burgers et quatre portions de frites. De son côté, Evie s'était contentée d'une salade à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore touché, bien trop occupée à observer sa nouvelle connaissance engloutir son repas comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu de nourriture.

Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir été récemment en contact avec une douche, et, une fois qu'elle eut retiré sa capuche à l'intérieur du restaurant, Evie put constater que ses cheveux, qui avaient autrefois dû être d'un magnifique blond, ne semblaient être qu'un amas de nœuds et de saletés. La proximité et l'éclairage intérieur lui permit aussi de noter son teint terriblement pâle et ses yeux d'une couleur verte incroyable.

Malgré tout ça, Evie était toujours incapable d'estimer son âge. Au vu de sa taille et de sa carrure, elle lui donnait deux ou trois ans de moins qu'elle, ce qui était une idée terrifiante, mais quelque chose dans son expression et dans sa manière de parler lui donnait tellement plus.

— C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce genre d'endroit.

Brusquement tirée de ses pensées, Evie cligna des yeux en fixant la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle, décontenancée.

— Quoi ?

— Ta manière de te tenir, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire narquois. Tu te tiens en retrait, pour bien éviter d'effleurer la table et tu oses à peine toucher l'assiette qui est devant toi. Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé dans un récipient en plastique au moins ? Ou alors tu as vécu toute ta vie dans un château de princesse où les repas sont servis dans de la belle porcelaine ?

Evie plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle était en train de l'insulter. Mais non, cela n'avait pas été prononcé de manière méchante, seulement provocante. Et quelque chose lui disait que la provocation était le seul moyen de communication de sa nouvelle amie. Alors, sans se vexer ni chercher à contredire ses paroles, Evie afficha son plus joli sourire et attrapa la fourchette en plastique posée face à elle.

— Il faut bien une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle avant de prendre une bouchée de sa salade - chaude, fade et insipide - et elle eut l'impression de pouvoir sentir les produits toxiques et les bactéries sauter sur sa langue alors qu'elle la mâchait, mais personne ne lui avait demandé de faire une critique gastronomique de l'endroit.

La blonde lui répondit avec un drôle de sourire tordu, qu'on pourrait facilement attribuer au méchant d'un film, alors qu'une lueur passait dans son regard, l'illuminant d'un éclat de vie qu'Evie n'aurait pas cru voir chez elle.

— Tu es différente de ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être, Princesse, déclara-t-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux et cette fois, Evie était certaine que c'était une sorte de compliment.

— Tu peux m'appeler Evie, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir face au surnom.

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, soudain plongée dans le déballage de son quatrième hamburger. Evie se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant entre la curiosité et la peur de paraître impolie.

— Est-ce que...je pourrais connaître ton nom ? demanda-t-elle doucement, presque timidement, et son cœur rata un battement lorsque des yeux d'un vert intense se posèrent sur elle, la jaugeant en silence.

Pendant un instant, Evie crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre. Ou peut-être qu'elle allait l'insulter, ou ramasser toute la nourriture restante et la planter là, sans un mot. Les secondes semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini alors que sa jeune sauveuse la fixait sans rien dire, mâchant sa viande avec soin. Puis, avalant finalement sa bouchée, elle laissa échapper un mot.

— Mal.

Evie acquiesça, et retint l'envie de répéter le son formé par ces trois lettres. Mal. Était-ce vraiment son nom ? Ou simplement un pseudonyme qu'elle utilisait pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'identifier ? Ou alors juste un mensonge qu'elle venait d'inventer, histoire de la satisfaire avec une réponse.

Songeuse, Evie porta une nouvelle portion de salade à sa bouche et se mit à la mâchonner en silence, incapable de savoir comment enchaîner la conversation. En face d'elle, Mal ne semblait pas s'en soucier, terminant son quatrième hamburger et s'attaquant aux frites qui lui restaient. Lorsqu'elle eut avalé la dernière d'entre elles, elle brisa l'étrange silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

— Je peux prendre un dessert ?

A nouveau, elle prit Evie au dépourvu, mais cette fois plus par son intonation que par sa manière abrupte de prendre la parole. Elle avait posé sa question d'une petite voix, presque timide, aux allures enfantines, comme si cette question lui avait échappé malgré elle. Le cœur d'Evie se serra en réalisant que si elle n'avait pas vu de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, cela devait faire bien plus longtemps encore qu'elle n'avait pas du voir le moindre dessert.

— Tu ne veux pas finir tout ce qui est devant toi d'abord ? demanda Evie avec curiosité, jetant un œil aux hamburgers encore emballés et intacts.

Mal secoua la tête et ouvrit son sac, toujours posé sur ses genoux.

— Je vais les emporter pour plus tard, répondit-elle en commençant à glisser les différents sandwiches dans la poche principale. Je pourrais les manger maintenant mais ça serait du gaspillage.

Evie déglutit, culpabilisant de ne même pas avoir pensé à ça mais légèrement soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'engloutir autant de nourriture en une fois. Ça aurait été bête qu'elle remercie sa sauveuse avec une crise de foie.

— Ça me semble en effet plus raisonnable, commenta-t-elle avec gentillesse. Et bien sûr que tu peux prendre un dessert si tu en as envie. Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais.

Le visage de Mal s'illumina de gourmandise et, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la borne de commande avec un enthousiasme qu'Evie ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir chez elle, elle sembla soudain être bien plus jeune encore.

Quand elle revint, elle avait un gobelet rempli de liquide rose dans chaque main, et un sourire sincèrement heureux sur les lèvres. Toute sa gestuelle était devenue plus légère, comme si la simple perspective de ce dessert lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Elle se rassit à la même place et posa les gobelets. Un devant elle, l'autre devant Evie.

— Je t'en ai pris un aussi, annonça-t-elle fièrement, comme si elle lui faisait un cadeau et que ce n'était pas Evie qui payerait le tout.

Cette dernière se força à sourire, ravalant le refus poli qu'elle aurait adressé à n'importe qui d'autre et prit doucement le gobelet.

— C'est un milkshake ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, essayant de ne pas trop laisser paraître qu'elle n'avait jamais bu ce genre de chose.

— Ouais, à la fraise. Mes préférés, répondit Mal avec satisfaction avant d'aspirer quelques gorgées.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement doux et d'innocent dans son expression qu'Evie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie, avant de prendre une gorgée à son tour.

Pour aussitôt se figer de dégoût alors que le liquide bien trop sucré et artificiel coulait dans sa gorge.

— Ça ne goûte même pas la fraise, grimaça-t-elle en repoussant le gobelet.

— Ouais, mauvaise qualité, accorda Mal sans pour autant cesser de siroter le sien.

La gorge nouée et totalement écœurée, Evie secoua la tête. Elle pouvait faire un effort pour entrer dans cet endroit et manger leur salade remplie de plastique mais ça, c'était au-delà de ses forces.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle prit le gobelet plein et l'emmena jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche, où elle le jeta sans la moindre once de remord...jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse volte-face et croise le regard glacial de Mal. La culpabilité la frappa aussitôt en plein cœur alors que l'autre fille remettait soudainement sa capuche, le visage fermé.

— Il est temps que je parte, annonça-t-elle d'un ton neutre, ajustant son sac sur son épaule d'une main et serra fermement son milk-shake de l'autre.

— Mal, attends, je...

Evie s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La rappeler, et puis quoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles se connaissaient, ou comme si elle pouvait lui apporter quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient juste deux étrangères, aux vies totalement opposées, et dont les destins s'étaient momentanément croisés. Même si Mal l'écoutait, se stoppait et revenait, Evie n'aurait rien à lui dire, rien à lui offrir.

De toute façon, Mal l'ignora totalement, et en moins d'une minute, se retrouva hors du fast-food et disparut dans la foule de passants.

— Je suis désolée, murmura quand même Evie à voix basse, sans vraiment savoir si elle s'excusait pour son geste stupide et maladroit ou pour son impuissance.


	2. Chapitre 2

Mal était le genre de personne qui ne supportait pas les autres. Ça avait été comme ça toute sa vie, et ça n'avait fait que se renforcer ces dernières années.

Elle n'avait aucune compétence sociale, détestait devoir discuter, partager ou coopérer. Les personnes dont elle appréciait ou avait apprécié la compagnie au cours de sa vie se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et ça lui avait toujours suffit. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rajouter de nouveaux élus, et méprisait à peu près chaque personne qui posait le regard sur elle, que ce soit de dégoût, de pitié ou d'indifférence.

Lorsque les interactions sociales devenaient inévitables, Mal serraient les dents, les affrontaient, et puis oubliait tout de l'autre personne. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire des autres. Elle ne les supportait pas, ne les aimait pas, et ne voulait pas d'eux dans son existence.

Pourtant, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de revenir sur la fille de l'autre jour. Cette fille aux longs cheveux bruns, qui dégageait une assurance et une prestance que Mal n'avait jamais vu chez aucun jeune de son âge. Cette princesse et son regard si doux, sans la moindre trace de pitié, à peine de la curiosité. Et ce sourire rempli de gentillesse. Mal n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui avait souri ainsi, avec autant de bienveillance.

Mal aurait pourtant dû maudire tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Car rien n'avait été comme il fallait. Et elle savait que cette fille s'était fait une fausse idée d'elle dès le départ. Parce que Mal n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'aider, de la sauver, ou quoique ce soit. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour perdre son temps à aider les autres.

Non, si elle était intervenue ce jour-là, c'était uniquement parce que cette fille qui puait l'argent à des kilomètres était _sa_ cible en premier lieu. Et cet imbécile lui avait volée. Et Mal ne laissait personne lui voler quoique ce soit.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, c'était donner une leçon à ce parasite, et s'enfuir avec le sac.

Ça aurait dû être simple, facile et efficace.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette fille serait assez courageuse et maligne pour reprendre son sac pendant leur altercation. Et encore moins qu'elle serait restée plantée là, à attendre simplement pour la _remercier_.

Mal savait que si elle avait - stupidement - refusé l'argent qu'elle lui avait proposé, c'était uniquement par fierté et orgueil. Par contre, elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait accepté son invitation à manger.

Parce que Mal était le genre de personne qui ne supportait pas les autres. Elle les détestait. Les méprisait. Les volait, les frappait, les insultait. Elle n'allait pas manger en tête-à-tête avec une parfaite inconnue.

Alors oui, elle était affamée ce jour-là. Et oui, l'offre était plus qu'alléchante. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle fait la conversation ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu à ses questions ? Elle lui avait donné son _nom_. Mal ne donnait pas son nom. Personne ne le connaissait. Personne ne méritait de le connaître, à l'exception de ses amis. Et cette fille n'était pas son amie. C'était une étrangère. Une étrangère qui avait réussi à la faire parler, et _sourire_ , et à laquelle elle ne pouvait cesser de penser, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Mal détestait ça. Elle se sentait faible, et vulnérable, et manipulable. Elle détestait cette fille de lui faire ressentir ça.

oOoOoOo

Il était seize heures trente, et Evie venait tout juste de rentrer des cours. Son estomac se tordait doucement, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait presque rien avalé pendant la pause de midi à cause de son professeur de chimie qui l'avait retenue pour qu'elle l'aide à préparer le matériel pour le cours suivant.

S'octroyant le droit à un quatre heures, l'adolescente ouvrit le frigo et, avec sourire, s'emparant d'un yaourt aux fruits et d'une plaquette de chocolat. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un tiroir pour récupérer une cuillère que son téléphone se mit à sonner dans son sac, brisant le silence de la maison.

Evie soupira, déposant cuillère, yaourt et chocolat sur la table et retourna dans le couloir, où elle avait laissé son sac de cours, récupérant rapidement son téléphone avant que l'appel ne soit envoyé sur sa messagerie.

— Allô ?

— Evie ! Enfin ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler tout l'après-midi !

— Bonjour maman, murmura Evie en s'adossant au mur, sachant d'avance que la conversation allait être éprouvante.

— Oui, oui, bonjour, répéta sa mère d'un ton hâtif et légèrement hystérique. Puis-je savoir où tu étais pour ne pas répondre à ton téléphone ?

— J'étais à l'école, comme tous les jours, répondit Evie en levant les yeux au ciel à l'idée que sa mère oublie des évidences pareilles. Il y a un problème, maman ?

— Oui il y a un problème ! s'emporta sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai reçu ton relevé de carte de crédit et il indique que tu as dépensé une jolie somme dans un... dans un _fast-food_.

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte, comme si rien que le dire risquait de lui faire ingérer la quantité de graisse et de calories qu'on trouvait dans ce genre d'endroit. Evie ferma les yeux, son cœur se serrant en réalisant de quoi il était question, et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

— Evie ? appela sa mère dans le combiné, la voix déjà accusatrice et pleine de reproches. Est-ce que tu as mangé dans un endroit pareil ? Comment la facture peut-elle être aussi élevée ? As-tu conscience de l'effet qu'un seul de leur aliment peut avoir sur ton corps et sur ta santé ? Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? Oh mon dieu Evie, rien que d'y penser... Ne puis-je donc pas te laisser seule sans que tu ne partes à la dérive ? Ma pauvre enfant...

— Maman, la coupa Evie d'une voix lasse. Tout va bien. Je n'ai rien consommé là-bas, j'ai juste…payé le repas à quelques amis pour les dépanner.

— Es-tu sûre ?

L'intonation était suspicieuse et le poids qui enserrait le cœur d'Evie remonta dans sa gorge, la nouant douloureusement dans la culpabilité de quelques feuilles de salades.

— Oui maman, je te le promets.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la voix de sa mère s'éleva à nouveau, tranchante et définitive.

— Très bien dans ce cas. Assure-toi que tes amis te remboursent bien. Je rentrerai demain, pour quelques heures, avant de repartir. Assure-toi d'être à la maison.

— D'accord maman. Bonne soirée.

Seule la tonalité du téléphone lui répondit, annonçant que sa mère avait raccroché sans plus de cérémonie, ayant probablement des choses plus importantes à faire que de discuter avec son enfant.

Evie raccrocha à son tour, ravala la boule de chagrin qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, et regagna la cuisine. Les yeux brûlants, elle remit le yaourt dans le frigo, jeta le chocolat dans la poubelle, et se dit que finalement, une simple pomme ferait très bien l'affaire.

oOoOoOo

Mal ne savait pas pourquoi elle était revenue ici. Elle ne savait même pas _comment_ , parce qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir pris une telle décision.

Mais elle était bien là, de retour sur cette place stupide qu'elle détestait parce qu'elle grouillait toujours de gens agités et pressés, bien trop préoccupés par leur petite vie pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Elle aurait pu partir et trouver un endroit plus calme où elle se sentirait plus à l'aise, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais quitte à déjà être ici, autant y rester et peut-être profiter de la foule pour subtiliser quelques portefeuilles.

Et puis si par hasard la princesse de l'autre jour venait à repasser par cet endroit, l'exact endroit où elles s'étaient croisées la première fois, et bien cela lui permettait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi elle était obsédée par elle et incapable de penser à autre chose.

Et revoir son sourire aussi, peut-être. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

oOoOoOo

Evie était heureuse d'avoir vu sa mère la veille. Parce que c'était sa mère, parce qu'elle la voyait peu, parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'enfin lui montrer les trois dernières interrogations où elle avait eu d'excellentes notes. Parce que la maison semblait si vide parfois. Parce que quand sa mère revenait pour la voir, Evie se sentait importante, précieuse, aimée.

Evie était bouleversée d'avoir vu sa mère la veille. Parce qu'elle n'était restée que quelques heures, parce qu'elle avait à peine jeté un œil à ses excellents résultats, préférant s'attarder sur sa seule note à peine au-dessus de la moyenne, parce qu'Evie savait qu'elle était revenue uniquement à cause de cette histoire de fast-food, pour s'assurer que le frigo n'était pas rempli de gras et de sucre, parce qu'elle lui avait fait un sermon de trente minutes sur la nécessité de bien manger, parce qu'Evie n'avait pas pu lui confier ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, gardant sous silence la légère agression qu'elle avait subi mais aussi sa rencontre avec Mal, et tous les doutes qui planaient dans sa tête depuis.

Evie était désespérée d'avoir vu sa mère la veille, parce que comme à chaque fois, maintenant qu'elle était repartie, elle se sentait infiniment seule.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant, et il s'avéra que non, cette place n'était pas un si bon plan pour faire les poches des passants, parce qu'elle était fréquentée par beaucoup trop de rivaux pour Mal. Et si, malgré sa petite taille et son sexe, elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre contre n'importe quel idiot qui s'en prendrait à elle, elle savait que sa présence permanente ici n'était pas trop acceptée, et qu'elle était de plus en plus en danger.

Elle aurait pu tenter de sympathiser avec quelques personnes et s'offrir une protection même temporaire, mais elle n'avait pas envie. Surtout que bien souvent, il y avait un prix à payer et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle refuserait toujours.

Elle allait devoir se résoudre à migrer ailleurs et sans doute à reprendre son train de vie d'avant, nomade, ne restant jamais au même endroit deux jours de suite. C'était définitivement le plus facile et le moins contraignant pour elle.

Mais elle allait quand même tenter de rester ici un peu plus longtemps. Non pas qu'elle se sentait bien ici, mais ses pensées étaient toujours hantées par la fille de l'autre jour. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Et plus les jours passaient, plus elle était convaincue que c'était uniquement en la croisant à nouveau qu'elle pourrait se libérer d'elle.

oOoOoOo

Evie savait que c'était stupide. Que les chances pour qu'elle croise à nouveau Mal exactement au même endroit que là où elle l'avait rencontrée la première fois étaient infimes. Mais cette place et son prénom étaient les seules informations à sa disposition, donc elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait la retrouver. C'était complètement insensé. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé jusqu'à présent était un fast-food et une dispute. Ce n'était pas très glorieux comme début d'amitié.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle et de se poser mille questions. Qui était-elle ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Vivait-elle vraiment dans la rue ? Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Où dormait-elle ? Était-elle parvenue à se procurer de la nourriture, une fois son faible stock d'hamburgers épuisé ?

Evie ne savait pas si c'était de la curiosité mal placée, de la fascination étrange ou simplement l'envie d'aider quelqu'un. Mais elle avait décidé qu'elle obtiendrait des réponses à ces questions.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle porta attention aux gens dans la rue qui n'étaient pas que des passants. Et pour la première fois, elle réalisa la quantité de sans-abris qui pouvaient être aperçus en l'espace de quelques minutes, qu'ils soient assis par terre, mendiants en silence, ou regroupés à plusieurs, discutent bruyamment au milieu des canettes de bières.

Elle se surprit à les observer et à se demander comment ils pouvaient vivre dans ces conditions, avec toutes ces couches de vêtements sales et ces énormes sacs à dos qui devaient contenir toutes leurs possessions. C'était presque comme un monde qui avait toujours existé en parallèle du sien et dont elle n'avait jamais réalisé l'existence, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de le regarder.

Evie était sur le point d'avoir rassemblé suffisamment de courage pour les aborder et leur demander s'ils connaissaient Mal lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle reconnut une forme familière.

Familière parce qu'elle portait exactement la même tenue que la dernière fois, comme si ça remontait à quelques heures et pas à des jours plus tôt.

Elle était assise sur un muret, scrutant les environs autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se sentit observée, elle tourna aussitôt la tête en direction d'Evie, comme si elle était prête à attaquer quiconque osait porter son attention sur elle. Mais hormis ce geste brusque, elle resta parfaitement immobile et Evie n'en était pas sûre, mais elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la reconnut.

Mais si ce sourire avait existé, il disparut bien vite et Mal ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard dur et inquisiteur, mais pas hostile. Cela suffisait à Evie.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se préparer à toutes les manières dont le scénario allait se dérouler, Evie la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Princesse ? l'accueillit Mal d'une voix neutre.

Evie ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle qui entame la conversation et se retrouva légèrement prise au dépourvu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider à être honnête, tout simplement.

— Je te cherchais.

Visiblement, Mal ne s'attendait pas à ça et se retrouva également prise au dépourvu pendant un instant, avant de lui lancer un regard curieux.

— Pourquoi.

C'était à peine une question, ce qui déclencha un élan de compassion à l'intérieur d'Evie. Visiblement, peu de gens s'intéressaient assez à l'existence de Mal pour la chercher.

— Parce que je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été stupide de jeter de la nourriture comme ça devant toi. C'était totalement déplacé. Je suis désolée.

Mal la contempla sans un mot, et Evie regretta de ne pas pouvoir décrypter l'expression qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un long moment de jugement, sa sentence tomba, clémente.

— Il y a des gens et des actes bien plus stupides que ça.

C'était une drôle de manière de lui dire qu'elle était pardonnée mais Evie s'en contenta, soulagée. Après une hésitation, elle osa s'asseoir sur le muret, prenant bien soin de laisser plusieurs centimètres entre elles.

— Je voulais aussi te demander autre chose, prononça-t-elle avec prudence. Mais j'ai peur de te vexer.

Cette fois, le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Mal était indéniable, même si c'était un sourire un peu étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la malveillance.

— Ne sois pas aussi soucieuse de ce que pensent les autres, Princesse. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

Evie se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, contemplant ses chaussures. Son cœur s'emballa d'appréhension parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Mal allait le prendre et qu'une fois les mots prononcés, elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière.

Mais c'était pour ça qu'elle était ici, non ? Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

— Je voudrais te proposer de venir habiter chez moi.

Elle avait prononcé ça rapidement, presque sans séparer les mots et sans lâcher ses bottes des yeux, incapable de regarder l'autre fille en face alors que ses joues se mettaient à brûler de gêne. Un silence lui répondit. Un long silence qui sembla s'étirer sur une éternité mais qui en réalité ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'un rire incrédule ne retentisse.

Intriguée par ce son et curieuse de voir Mal _rire_ , Evie leva les yeux dans sa direction et fut soulager de ne trouver aucune animosité sur son visage. Et aussi de constater qu'elle était toujours à côté d'elle et qu'elle ne l'avait pas plantée là comme un vieux poisson pourri avec sa proposition absurde.

— Je suis désolée Princesse, quoi ?

Ironiquement, ce fut Evie qui se retrouva vexée par l'intonation moqueuse de cette question et elle se rebiqua soudainement.

— Tu m'as très bien entendue, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Je te propose de venir habiter chez moi. Pour un moment. Si tu en as besoin. Et envie.

L'expression amusée de Mal s'effaça alors qu'elle se mettait à l'observer avec méfiance, clairement sur la défensive.

— Pourquoi ?

Evie expira doucement, s'attendant à cette question mais ne connaissant pas la réponse elle-même. Elle opta à nouveau pour la sincérité.

— Parce qu'il me semble que tu n'as nulle part où aller.

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Mal qui plissa le nez, mécontente d'entendre ça.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne te concerne pas. Alors, _pourquoi_?

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, commençant légèrement à paniquer en sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la conversation. Elle n'avait pas de réponse adaptée pour cette question, et elle avait peur que Mal se braque et s'en aille.

Réfléchissant vite mais bien, elle décida que finalement, la sincérité n'était pas son meilleur atout. Mal ne se laisserait pas aider. Il fallait qu'Evie donne l'impression que c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

— Parce que j'ai peur, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le mensonge avait un drôle de goût, mais il eut le mérite de défroncer les sourcils de Mal qui, toujours méfiante, attendit la suite sans rien dire.

— Tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais cette tentative de vol c'était la première fois que je me faisais agresser ainsi, en pleine rue et depuis...je me sens vulnérable. Et comme je suis toujours seule chez moi, j'ai l'impression de toujours être en danger. Et tu es un peu mon héros de ce jour-là, donc en t'invitant chez moi, tu pourrais avoir un toit et moi j'aurai de la compagnie et de la protection.

Evie était surprise de la facilité avec laquelle le mensonge sortait de sa bouche, cohérent et structuré. Crédible. Presque réaliste.

Elle était incapable de dire si Mal le gobait ou pas tant l'expression de celle-ci était devenue insondable alors que son regard inquisiteur dévisageait Evie.

— Tu vis toute seule ?

— La plupart du temps, répondit Evie en acquiesçant. Ma mère est constamment en déplacement pour son travail et ne rentre que de temps à autre. Et je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, ni animal de compagnie donc oui, la solitude est ma seule compagnie.

— Et ton père ?

— Je ne le connais pas. Et il ne me connaît pas. C'est plus un géniteur qu'un père.

Evie haussa les épaules avec un petit rire nerveux pour cacher son malaise face à la déviation de la conversation mais l'éclair d'intérêt qu'elle aperçut dans le regard de Mal à cet instant précis lui fit deviner qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, et que ça jouait en sa faveur.

— Et donc, comme je le disais, ma maison est plutôt grande. J'ai un lit, une chambre et un bon stock de nourriture à troquer contre un peu de compagnie.

oOoOoOo

Mal n'en revenait pas. C'était la chose la plus absurde et insensée qu'elle avait entendu depuis des mois. Peut-être de toute sa vie. Quelle personne saine d'esprit inviterait un étranger chez lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Pourquoi ne pas adopter un chien ou un chat pour remplir ce rôle ? Cela conviendrait bien mieux.

Au fond d'elle, Mal savait qu'elle devrait se sentir insultée, et peut-être un peu blessée. Elle savait aussi que si cette proposition était venue de n'importe qui d'autre, elle l'aurait déjà envoyé balader sans la moindre hésitation, assortissant son refus d'un coup de poing bien placé selon l'interlocuteur. Mais cette fille...Cette fille était différente. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa manière de parler et de se comporter qui plaisait à Mal, et qui la perturbait en même temps.

Le mélange de bienveillance et d'assurance qui se dégageait d'elle était déconcertant.

— Tu réalises que c'est comme inviter un dragon à venir piller ton trésor, Princesse ?

Mal avait posé sa question sur un ton particulièrement peu agréable, juste pour tester jusqu'où la proposition tenait. Le sourire qu'elle obtint en retour était presque éblouissant tellement il était sincère et heureux. La fille — Evie, lui souffla sa mémoire — pencha la tête sur le côté et le cœur de Mal rata un battement en voyant l'expression amusée et excitée dans ses yeux d'un brun caramel presque hypnotisant.

— Curieusement, Dragon, j'ai le sentiment que je peux te faire confiance.

C'était une réponse complètement stupide. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, et si c'était vraiment le cas, elle était tout simplement naïve et imprudente.

Pourtant, cette réponse stupide traversa la poitrine de Mal comme une flèche bien aiguisée et l'adolescente dut se mordre la joue pour ravaler le "pourquoi ?" qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle n'était même pas sûr de vouloir accepter cette déclaration qui s'était déjà logée dans son cœur sans son consentement.

C'était, sans aucun doute, la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui disait ça. Et elle ne connaissait même pas cette fille qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, semblait s'intéresser à elle. Et même apprécier sa présence. Au point de l'inviter chez elle, sans en tirer aucun profit.

Mal ne comprenait pas. Mais elle était curieuse. Et affamée. Et fatiguée, aussi. Et elle avait besoin d'une douche au plus vite.

Alors elle accepta l'invitation.


	3. Chapitre 3

Mal cherchait encore à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici, dans cette salle de bain impeccablement propre et bien plus grande que n'importe quelle autre salle de bain qu'elle avait pu utiliser dans sa vie ?

Oh, bien sûr, elle _savait_ comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle avait pleinement conscience d'avoir vécu tout ça, et d'avoir donné son accord. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi sa vie avait pris un tournant aussi radical sans la prévenir, la faisant brusquement passer de dormir dans la rue à avoir le choix entre une douche ou un bain.

C'était stupide. Qui mettait une baignoire ET une douche dans la salle de bain destinée aux invités ? Oui, parce que cette pièce luxueuse était une pièce de décoration, destinée aux invités uniquement. Stupide concept.

Evie n'avait pas été blessante en lui demandant si elle voulait aller se laver. Elle ne lui avait rien imposé, proposant simplement l'accès à la salle de bain - et à la machine à laver -, mais avec un regard tellement implorant que Mal n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus, elle réalisait qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche, et vu le peu qu'elle avait aperçu de la maison jusqu'à présent, elle aurait été mal à l'aise de se balader dans les pièces propres et rangées avec la couche de crasse qui couvrait sa peau depuis des jours.

Avec un soupir, l'adolescente déposa le tas d'affaires qu'Evie lui avait prêté - brosse à dents, dentifrice, serviette, gant de toilette, savon, shampoing et brosse à cheveux. Mal n'avait pas eu un kit d'hygiène aussi complet en sa possession depuis fort longtemps - et entreprit de se déshabiller. Posant ses vêtements dans un bac à linge également fourni par Evie, elle se décida pour la douche. Elle était de toute façon trop sale pour un bain qui ne soit pas une macération dans une eau brune et dégoûtante.

Alors que l'eau - chaude et à la pression parfaite - se mettait à couler sur sa peau, elle ferma les yeux. Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ni pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Elle ne savait pas plus combien de temps cela allait durer. Mais en attendant, elle avait l'occasion de prendre une douche de qualité, alors autant en profiter.

C'était toujours ça de gagné.

oOoOoOo

La situation était étrange. Evie le sentait. Pourtant elle était chez elle, elle devrait se sentir à l'aise. Mais savoir que Mal était à l'étage, en train de se doucher, livrée à elle-même, était définitivement étrange.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. Elle n'avait pas menti. Certes, il y avait cette pointe d'appréhension et d'inquiétude à l'idée de retrouver l'étage dévalisé et sa nouvelle colocataire envolée, mais c'était simplement son côté rationnel qui anticipait la déception. Son cœur, lui, croyait dur comme fer que Mal ne ferait rien de plus que prendre une douche bien méritée. Et s'inquiétait en conséquence en passant en revue tout ce qu'elle avait laissé à sa disposition, espérant qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Combien de temps allait-elle rester sous la douche ? Cela devait faire une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus eu accès à de l'eau chaude en illimité, donc peut-être voudrait-elle en profiter. Mais elle ne devait plus avoir l'habitude des douches longues, et en prendre une courte et rapide serait donc compréhensible. Evie ne savait pas si elle devait simplement attendre et rester à disposition au cas où, ou vaquer à ses occupations.

Indécise, elle finit par s'installer dans le canapé du salon avec un magazine de mode qui traînait sur la table basse, se mettant à le feuilleter distraitement pour tenter de canaliser ses pensées qui vagabondaient dans tous les sens.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Honnêtement, la probabilité que Mal accepte de la suivre était tellement faible qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça. Elle était heureuse et soulagée de cet accord, évidemment, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il y avait tellement de nouvelles données à prendre en considération, et une toute nouvelle organisation à créer, et c'était aussi vertigineux qu'excitant.

La première étape serait d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, évidemment. Les deux filles ne pouvaient pas cohabiter sans rien savoir l'une de l'autre et Evie était vraiment curieuse de découvrir qui était Mal, quelle était son histoire, et ce qu'elle aimait. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne découvrirait pas tout cela en quelques heures, mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, la carapace de l'autre fille se fendille suffisamment pour lui donner un aperçu. Et le reste...le reste découlerait sans doute de lui-même, en espérant qu'elles deviennent amies. Evie espérait vraiment que Mal la considère comme une amie un jour, et pas comme une princesse prétentieuse qui avait décidé de l'héberger pour faire une bonne action. Ce n'était absolument pas ça, et l'idée que Mal puisse l'interpréter ainsi la terrifiait.

Oui, la situation était bizarre, et un peu angoissante, mais aussi tellement pleine de possibilités et de perspectives que cela réjouissait Evie. Tant qu'elle ne pensait pas aux aspects négatifs de la situation, comme par exemple sa mère...oh mon dieu sa mère. Si elle découvrait un jour qu'Evie avait laissé entrer un sans-abri dans leur maison, elle risquait de faire une crise cardiaque, mais pas avant d'avoir enfermé sa fille dans sa chambre pour le restant de sa vie.

Evie gémit un peu à cette perspective et se promit de faire en sorte que jamais sa mère ne le découvre.

— Evie.

Tirée de ses pensées, l'adolescente se redressa et tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, surprise. Mal se tenait là, hésitante, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, ne parvint à rien trouver de cohérent à dire, et la referma aussitôt, totalement désarçonnée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Sans toutes les couches de vêtements et la crasse pour la dissimuler, elle réalisa pour la première fois à quel point Mal était frêle et maigre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas la fixer ainsi, que c'était malpoli et irrespectueux, mais malgré ses efforts pour détourner le regard, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de noter la présence des nombreuses cicatrices et hématomes qui ornaient la peau extrêmement pâle de l'autre fille.

— Tu as des vêtements à me prêter ?

Si Mal avait remarqué l'effet que la vision de son corps avait sur Evie, elle n'en montra rien, conservant une expression parfaitement neutre alors qu'elle la regardait, attendant une réponse.

Evie se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, clignant rapidement des yeux pour se connecter à la conversation avant de détailler Mal du regard à nouveau, dans un but pratique cette fois.

— Mes vêtements seront un peu grands pour toi, constata-t-elle en tordant légèrement sa bouche dans sa réflexion. Mais je peux quand même te prêter un t-shirt, et voir si j'ai un vieux jeans quelque part.

Elle n'émit même pas l'idée de lui prêter une robe ou une jupe, devinant que cette proposition serait rejetée sans la moindre forme de procès. Heureuse d'avoir une tâche précise pour aider, elle se mit debout et fit signe à Mal de la suivre vers les escaliers, direction sa chambre et son dressing.

oOoOoOo

La chambre d'Evie était immense.

Toutes les pièces de cette maison semblaient immenses, et Mal devrait sans doute arrêter de se sentir aussi déstabilisée à chaque fois qu'elle en découvrait une nouvelle, mais la chambre d'Evie était _immense_.

Et bleue. Ce qui était plutôt agréable et réconfortant, parce que Mal n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait supporté de mettre un pied dans une chambre de princesse rose bonbon. Le bleu, elle pouvait tolérer.

Immobile au milieu de la pièce pendant qu'Evie avait disparu dans ce qui semblait être un dressing - de l'espace supplémentaire pour ranger des vêtements malgré la superficie de la chambre, vraiment ? - Mal laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle, analysant son environnement plus par habitude que par intérêt.

Elle avait un lit deux places, évidemment. Un majestueux lit de princesse en bois blanc, enfoui sous des dizaines de coussins, des couvertures douces et soyeuses, et autour duquel des voiles bleutés et pailletés retombaient élégamment. Des coussins d'un bleu similaire se trouvaient sur des banquettes installées devant chacune des deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce, et honnêtement, même si Mal n'était pas du tout intéressée ou sensible à ce genre de chose, l'harmonie des différentes nuances de bleu et de blanc dans la pièce était sincèrement agréable.

Dans un coin se trouvait un grand bureau du même bois blanc que le lit, ainsi que plusieurs étagères où s'entassaient des livres. Une princesse studieuse alors ?

Le regard de Mal se posa sur une étagère similaire, plus proche du lit, où s'amoncelaient des dizaines de peluches plutôt que des livres lorsque Evie réapparut, une boîte en carton entre les mains.

— Voilà ! annonça-t-elle fièrement en tendant la boîte à Mal. Il m'a fallu du temps pour la retrouver mais je savais que j'avais gardé des vieilles affaires à donner. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéal, mais je pense que tu devrais trouver quelques trucs qui peuvent te plaire là-dedans.

Méfiante, Mal prit le carton et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, y découvrant plusieurs couches de tissu majoritairement bleues - évidemment. En face d'elle, Evie la regarda faire avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, attendant visiblement une réaction verbale.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Mal savait qu'elle était supposée la remercier. Pas seulement pour les vêtements, mais aussi pour tout le reste. Sauf que Mal ne remerciait pas les gens.

— Où est-ce que je peux me changer ? se contenta-t-elle alors de demander d'une voix indifférente.

— Oh c'est vrai ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Le sourire d'Evie n'avait même pas flanché alors qu'elle se mettait en chemin pour la guider à nouveau vers l'énorme couloir aux multiples portes de cette maison. Mal aurait pu être impressionnée de sa manière de toujours sembler si joviale et accueillante si elle n'était pas subitement préoccupée par la taille de la nouvelle pièce qu'elle s'apprêtait à découvrir.

oOoOoOo

La manière dont Mal écarquillait les yeux d'ébahissement à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce, pour plisser le nez de mépris tout de suite après, n'avait pas échappé à Evie. Et elle trouvait cette réaction adorable, et parfaitement appropriée. Les pièces disproportionnées étaient la passion de sa mère, qui préférait mettre en avant son aisance financière par des pièces immenses plutôt que par la multiplication de petites pièces inutiles - ce qui n'empêchait pas leur maison d'avoir trois salles de bain, quatre chambres et deux dressings, alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux à l'habiter.

Et même si parfois, le soir, Evie se sentait noyée dans ces immenses pièces silencieuses, elle y avait grandi et y était habituée. Ce n'était pas le cas de Mal, qui avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement en découvrant la chambre d'ami.

C'était avec cette expression sur le visage que Evie l'avait laissée, lui laissant autant l'opportunité de s'habituer à la pièce que celle de s'habiller à sa guise. Retournant dans sa propre chambre, l'adolescente laissa échapper un soupir, incapable de décider si elle aimait la tournure des événements ou pas. Tout était tellement étrange, et Mal parlait à peine. Mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait demandeuse et ne protestait pas non plus, donc c'était plutôt positif. Non ?

Evie n'avait toujours pas déterminé la réponse à cette question lorsque Mal refit son apparition dans sa chambre quinze minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un t-shirt noir sur lequel l'esquisse d'une licorne était tracée en bleu pailleté, et d'un legging bleu foncé.

Evie ne put retenir un sourire à cette vision, parce que l'autre fille était totalement transformée dans cette tenue. Elle était même plutôt mignonne, perdue dans ce t-shirt trop ample de cette couleur qui, il fallait l'admettre, n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

Le seul élément dérangeant était ses cheveux, rassemblés en une grossière queue de cheval emmêlée et encore un peu humide. Evie pinça les lèvres en constatant que si Mal avait bien pris la peine de les laver avec le shampoing qu'elle lui avait prêté, elle avait visiblement fait l'impasse sur l'utilisation de la brosse.

Quand était la dernière fois que ces cheveux blonds et bien trop longs avaient été coiffés ? Ou coupés ? Depuis combien de temps leur propriétaire avait perdu l'envie d'en prendre soin ou d'en faire quelque chose de présentable ?

Evie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était que de vivre dans la rue, d'avoir un accès limité à l'eau, aux produits d'hygiène et d'être constamment victimes des intempéries. Elle ne jugeait pas Mal. Mais voir ces cheveux dans un si triste état alors qu'elle était certaine qu'ils devaient être magnifiques quand ils étaient choyés, c'était presque une torture pour elle.

Instinctivement, elle s'était approchée de Mal et avait tendu la main vers elle pour attraper l'une des mèches et constater les dégâts. Le réflexe de recul de l'autre fille la stoppa net dans son mouvement, alors que les yeux verts face à elle reflétaient de la terreur pure.

Son cœur se tordit à cette vision et elle rétracta aussitôt son bras alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait.

— Désolée.

Mal ne répondit pas, l'observant avec méfiance, visiblement sur ses gardes.

— Je voulais juste...est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cheveux ?

Mal continua à la fixer sans un mot, et Evie se sentit rougir légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et précisa son offre.

— Je peux les démêler pour toi si tu veux. Et peut-être couper les pointes. Les couper plus courts serait sans doute plus efficace et leur permettrait de se solidifier mais je peux comprendre que tu les aimes longs, j'aime garder les miens longs. Je peux te prêter quelques produits aussi, pour les cheveux je te recommande l'huile d'avocat, ça va les nourrir et...

Réalisant le flot de paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, elle s'interrompit et rougit un peu plus fort.

— Désolée j'ai tendance à dire n'importe quoi quand je suis mal à l'aise.

Mal la contemplait toujours sans un mot, et Evie décida de se taire, attendant le verdict.

— Okay.

— Okay ? répéta Evie, confuse.

— Okay pour que tu t'occupes de mes cheveux.

oOoOoOo

— Tu fais ça souvent ?

Les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit d'Evie. Mal, immobile et tranquille, faisait face à un grand miroir dans lequel elle pouvait observer l'autre adolescente qui se tenait derrière elle, coiffant ses cheveux avec délicatesse. Sur le sol un peu plus loin se trouvaient des mèches blondes, ses mèches blondes, sacrifiées pour la bonne cause.

— Coiffer les gens ? De temps en temps, avec mes amies. On aime se coiffer mutuellement, et choisir les tenues des autres. C'est comme un jeu, mais avec des poupées Barbie à taille humaine.

Mal ne répondit pas, et se retint d'acquiescer pour ne pas bouger la tête. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça pouvait prendre de démêler sa crinière, mais vu le nombre de fois où Evie rencontrait un nœud, elle était loin d'avoir terminé. Ce n'était pas grave, parce que Mal se sentait étrangement bien, assise sur ce lit rempli de coussins, à simplement discuter.

— En fait j'aimais déjà beaucoup ça quand j'étais toute petite, enchaîna l'autre fille avec un sourire nostalgique. Je me rappelle que je demandais toujours pour coiffer ma mère, et qu'elle détestait ça. Mais c'était un bon moyen pour me tenir occupée et silencieuse pendant qu'elle travaillait, donc elle le tolérait. La pauvre, elle se retrouvait toujours avec des coiffures tellement ridicules.

Mal remarqua à travers le reflet du miroir comme le visage de l'autre fille s'était éclairé à ce souvenir, et cela éveilla sa curiosité. Quelle relation Evie entretenait-elle avec sa mère ? N'était-ce pas étrange que celle-ci la laisse seule, presque à l'abandon dans une maison aussi grande ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son questionnement, et encore moins de le formuler à voix haute, car la voix d'Evie interrompit son fil de pensées.

— Il me semble que c'est quelque chose que beaucoup d'enfants aiment faire. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, toi ? Jouer à la coiffeuse sur ta...mère ?

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec réticence, comme si elle avait réalisé sa question juste avant de la terminer, mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de moyen pour la rattraper. Mal ne s'en formalisa pas, et haussa les épaules.

— Ma mère n'a jamais eu grand-chose à faire de moi, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Moins elle me voyait, mieux elle se portait.

Evie leva les yeux à son tour pour regarder dans le miroir, comme si elle cherchait à voir l'expression de Mal. Leurs regards se croisèrent par l'intermédiaire du reflet, et Mal vit toute la curiosité contenue dans les yeux bruns.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si Evie l'accueillait vraiment chez elle, elle méritait bien d'avoir quelques informations sur qui elle hébergeait, non ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Mal en avait honte, ou voulait cacher quoique ce soit sur sa vie. Les gens ne s'en préoccupaient tout simplement pas, d'ordinaire. Alors elle avait cessé de partager.

— Pose tes questions si tu veux, l'autorisa-t-elle avec un nouveau haussement des épaules pour bien montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas.

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, puis se décida à se lancer.

— Est-ce que ta mère est toujours en vie ?

— La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ouais.

— Et ton père ?

La mâchoire de Mal se serra et son corps se tendit légèrement. Si elle le remarqua, Evie ne fit pas de commentaire.

— Pareil, répondit la blonde dans un souffle.

— Depuis combien de temps tu vivais dans la rue ?

Mal se détendit, heureuse qu'elle ne s'attarde pas sur la question de ses parents.

— J'avais quatorze ans quand je me suis barrée de chez ma mère, mais j'ai d'abord été chez une amie qui vivait en caravane avec son copain. Je suis restée avec eux quelques mois mais...une caravane c'est pas très grand, et j'ai vite réalisé que j'étais de trop. Donc je suis partie de là aussi, même si j'y retourne de temps en temps, quand vraiment je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, je me suis toujours débrouillée pour dormir à droite ou à gauche et faire des petits boulots de merde en échange d'un toit ou de nourriture.

Il y eut un bref silence alors qu'elle avait terminé son récit, puis la voix d'Evie se leva à nouveau, presque timide.

— Quel âge as-tu exactement ?

— On est en février, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Le seize.

Mal esquissa un sourire ironique à cette réalisation.

— J'ai eu seize ans il y a un mois et un jour exactement.

La brosse cessa de s'activer dans ses cheveux alors qu'Evie encaissait l'information, soulagée et horrifiée en même temps.

— On a le même âge, émit-elle dans un souffle. Tu as juste quelques semaines de plus que moi.

Il y avait quelque de sincèrement terrifiant dans cette constatation.

oOoOoOo

Mal n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucun obstacle physique à la venue du sommeil. Elle était propre et son estomac était rempli. Elle avait des dettes de sommeil énorme à rattraper, se trouvait dans un lit confortable et douillet, en sécurité.

Mais même dans ces conditions, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil. _A cause de_ ces conditions, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses au cours de cette journée, son esprit essayait désespérément de trier tous les événements et d'y trouver du sens, turbinant à plein régime.

Depuis des mois elle vivait constamment sur le qui-vive, sans jamais savoir de quoi seront faits ses lendemains. Et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait la possibilité et même l'espoir que sa vie se stabilise et entre dans une routine qui lui permettrait d'avoir à nouveaux des projets et des perspectives. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas si cette nouvelle situation était temporaire, à court-terme ou à long-terme. Et ne pas savoir était terriblement angoissant, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir son mot à dire et d'être prise au piège des décisions des autres.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait ne pas se poser tant de questions et juste profiter de la générosité d'Evie pour se nourrir et dormir en abondance tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour se préparer au retour à la réalité, et à la rue. Mais les questions affluaient malgré elle, l'empêchant justement de se reposer en toute tranquillité.

Au bout d'un long moment à se tourner et se retourner dans les draps qui sentaient presque trop bon, Mal se redressa avec rage. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans cette chambre, ni de réveil, ni quoique ce soit qui puisse l'informer sur l'heure qu'il était. Elle décida quand même de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, préférant ne pas allumer les lumières, et se déplaça dans le couloir dans un parfait silence, jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre d'Evie.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait chercher. Une part d'elle, celle qui faisait tourbillonner ces questions sans fin dans son esprit, avait envie de confronter Evie, de lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait amenée, et combien de temps elle allait la garder. Une autre part, méfiante et inquiète, voulait s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien et que Mal n'était pas en danger. Et une troisième, timide, discrète, presque imperceptible, espérait qu'Evie ne dorme pas, et qu'elle lui tienne compagnie encore un peu parce que cette maison était un lieu inconnu et par conséquent effrayant.

C'est un prenant conscience de l'existence de cette troisième partie d'elle que Mal stoppa son geste, sa main à quelques millimètres de la poignée de la porte. Elle resta figée un instant, sans savoir quoi faire, immobile et attentive, cherchant à déceler un bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer que l'autre fille était éveillée.

Elle n'entendit rien et serra les poings face à sa propre stupidité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle avait dormi dans des endroits bien plus dangereux et inconnus que celui-ci, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait besoin d'un doudou ou d'une présence. Pourquoi voulait-elle Evie, tout à coup ? C'était ridicule.

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle fit demi-tour, regagnant la chambre d'ami. D'un geste rageur, elle s'empara d'un oreiller et d'une couverture et s'allongea par terre, espérant que la dureté du sol serait suffisamment familière pour lui permettre de finalement trouver le sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 4

Note : Merci à **Pouette** pour son commentaire ! (et évidemment, Princesse est le meilleur surnom possible et il est juste parfait pour Evie )

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi prochain, parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour écrire la suite et savoir comment je veux découper les événements. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous le samedi 9 mars pour le chapitre suivant et en attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le deuxième jour que Mal passa chez Evie fut teinté de cette même ambiance étrange, presque surréaliste, aucune des deux filles ne sachant ce qu'elle était supposée faire exactement.

Mal resta enfermée dans la chambre d'ami toute la matinée, sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Evie, de son côté, attendit patiemment sans oser aller la déranger ou lui proposer de sortir de la pièce. Dans un premier temps, elle supposa même que Mal dormait, profitant d'avoir un vrai lit pour faire une grasse matinée. Mais plus le temps passait, moins cette théorie était probable. Evie passait régulièrement dans le couloir de l'étage, tendant curieusement l'oreille en quête d'un bruit, mais n'osa pas toquer une seule fois à la porte.

Ce ne fut que vers quatorze heures qu'elle céda, rongée par l'inquiétude.

Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée de découvrir la chambre dans un état impeccable, comme si personne n'y avait dormi, alors que Mal était assise sur le sol, occupée à ne rien faire. Mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de lui demander si elle voulait descendre manger quelque chose.

Mal se leva aussitôt et la suivit à la cuisine, sans rien dire. Elles mangèrent en silence, même si Evie tenta de lancer une conversation en demandant à Mal comment c'était passé sa nuit, n'obtenant qu'un haussement d'épaules en réponse. Son soudain silence était étrange, et dès la fin du repas elle retourna aussitôt se carapater dans son refuge, laissant Evie seule, et un peu triste.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Mal, surtout qu'elles avaient passé une bonne soirée la veille, mais elle supposa que c'était normal, et qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps pour s'ajuster.

Alors, se persuadant que cela irait mieux dans quelques jours, elle décida de laisser Mal tranquille et de s'attaquer à la pile de devoirs qu'elle avait négligé jusqu'à présent.

oOoOoOo

Une fois le soir venu, Mal était toujours retranchée dans la chambre d'ami, assise par terre, immobile, réfléchissant et attendant que les minutes passent jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que c'était le moment propice pour aller dormir.

Elle entendit les délicats bruits de pas d'Evie dans l'escalier et le couloir bien avant que de légers coups ne soient donnés à la porte, mais elle ne répondit pas pour autant.

Ce n'était pas chez elle. Ce n'était pas à elle de dire aux autres dans quelle pièce ils pouvaient entrer ou non.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et la tête d'Evie apparut, regardant avec prudence dans la chambre. Elle sembla soulagée d'y trouver Mal - de la trouver encore éveillée ou de la trouver tout court, c'était difficile à dire - mais également un peu contrariée de voir qu'elle était juste assise là à ne rien faire.

— Je peux entrer ?

Mal haussa les épaules, ce que Evie sembla interpréter comme une autorisation d'avancer dans la pièce jusqu'à se placer debout à côté d'elle, sans oser s'asseoir à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'elle s'était déjà assise par terre une fois dans sa vie ? Mal en doutait sérieusement.

— Je viens juste m'assurer que tu as conscience que demain c'est lundi et que...hm...je dois aller à l'école.

Mal haussa un sourcil perplexe face à cette annonce. C'était effectivement quelque chose à quoi elle n'avait pas réfléchi mais elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi ça la concernait à moins que...

— Tu veux que je quitte la maison pendant ton absence ? devina-t-elle.

— Quoi ? Non. Non ! Pas du tout !

Evie semblait presque insultée par sa question, ce qui était assez amusant mais pas vraiment utile pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

— Tu peux rester ici, bien sûr. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu savais que tu allais rester seule une partie de la journée, pour éviter tu ne t'inquiètes ou autre chose. Non pas que je pensais que tu allais t'inquiéter mais juste, quand même, comme ça je sais que tu es au courant et c'est moi qui ne m'inquiéterai pas. Trop...pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

Les joues d'Evie étaient en train de virer au cramoisi alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses explications et Mal, bien que trouvant le spectacle divertissant, décida de lui porter secours.

— Wow, du calme Princesse ! Donc tu pars toute la journée et tu me laisses rester ici, toute seule ?

L'autre fille hocha la tête, ne faisant visiblement plus assez confiance à sa bouche pour répondre.

— Tu réalises qu'il te manque énormément de notions de prudence, n'est-ce pas ?

Evie esquissa un sourire mais choisit d'éluder cette question.

— Je partirai vers 7h et rentrerai vers 17h, d'accord ? S'il y a un problème j'ai mon téléphone...mais tu n'en as pas. Donc espérons juste qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

— Ouais, ironisa Mal en roulant des yeux. Espérons.

— Je vais dormir vu que je me lève tôt. Bonne nuit Mal.

Mal ne répondit pas, mais Evie ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et quitta la chambre après lui avoir adressé un dernier petit sourire.

oOoOoOo

Mal se réveilla à la seconde où les premières notes du réveil d'Evie retentirent à travers les murs épais.

Elle ne sursauta pas, elle ne se redressa pas, mais elle ouvrit grand les yeux, immédiatement alerte et consciente de chaque élément qui l'entourait.

Restant immobile là où elle était - allongée par terre, sa tête sur un oreiller et l'énorme couette du lit enroulée autour d'elle comme un sac de couchage - elle attendit et écouta.

Le réveil sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis finalement sa propriétaire se mit en mouvement et commença à s'activer.

Mal n'avait rien à sa disposition pour savoir l'heure qu'il était, mais elle se montra attentive au moindre bruit, ne perdant pas une miette du parcours d'Evie à travers la maison.

Pieds endormis sur le sol, porte de la salle de bain, robinet, douche, pieds éveillés sur le sol, dressing, sèche-cheveux, escaliers, talons sur le parquet et finalement porte d'entrée.

Malgré le départ de l'autre fille, Mal ne bougea pas de son emplacement. Parfaitement immobile, elle resta ainsi à attendre un long moment, écoutant le silence lourd qui régnait dans la maison, uniquement interrompu par sa propre respiration.

Quand finalement, poussée par l'ennui et sa vessie, Mal finit par se lever, cela faisait bien longtemps que les rayons du soleil avaient percé à travers les rideaux de la chambre.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle s'habilla, remettant les vêtements qu'Evie lui avait prêté la veille - changer de tenue chaque jour était un concept qui était sorti de sa vie il y a bien longtemps. Puis, en se déplaçant avec précaution et en silence, elle entreprit d'explorer cette maison aux immenses pièces. Si elle devait vivre ici, mieux valait connaître chaque détail de son environnement.

Elle commença par l'étage, explorant les chambres tout en prenant bien soin de ne toucher à rien et de ne laisser aucune trace de son passage. Elle s'attarda très brièvement dans la seconde chambre d'ami, vide et inintéressante, et préféra ne même pas entrer dans la chambre de la mère d'Evie, par précaution. Mais elle s'autorisa une inspection plus poussée de la chambre de sa bienfaitrice, prenant la pleine mesure de la quantité de vêtements et de chaussures que contenaient son dressing, caressant les livres de ses étagères du bout des doigts tout en lisant leurs titres, curieuse de voir quel genre de littérature intéressait une princesse et s'attardant finalement près de l'étagère à peluches, dernières traces de la chambre d'enfant que cette pièce avait dû être autrefois.

Elle repéra rapidement le favori, un pingouin au poil usé, positionné différemment des autres, de manière plus délicate et attentionnée. D'une manière qui trahissait le fait qu'il était encore souvent retiré de l'étagère pour partager un câlin, un secret, ou une nuit bien au chaud.

Dans un flash aussi soudain que douloureux, toute la tendresse qui se dégageait de ce pingouin fit visualiser à Mal une autre peluche, un dragon vert, qui avait servi à éponger des larmes et à combler la solitude à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, dans ce qui semblait presque être une autre vie.

Serrant les poings, l'adolescente ravala le souvenir et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le reste des affaires.

L'exploration du rez-de-chaussée ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, hormis la configuration et le nombre de pièces que comptaient la maison. Même si elle fut intriguée par l'absence d'appareils électroniques – il y avait bien une télévision, et elle avait aperçu un ordinateur portable dans la chambre d'Evie, mais pour une maison du 21ème siècle, cela manquait sérieusement de consoles de jeux et d'autres appareils high-tech – et impressionnée par la quantité de livres que contenaient la pièce qu'elle supposa servir de bureau et de bibliothèque, ce fut dans la cuisine qu'elle passa le plus de temps.

Elle ouvrit tous les placards, un par un, passant en revue leur contenu sans y toucher, notant qu'ils regorgeaient de tous les aliments bruts nécessaires à la préparation de repas, mais de absolument aucune préparation toute faite ou industrielles. Pas le moindre plat préparé, pas la moindre boîte de conserve, et certainement pas d'emballages de gâteaux ou autre friandise industrielle. Même les pots de confiture et les yaourts étaient labellisés bio et artisanaux. C'était presque un tout autre monde pour Mal, qui avait été nourrie aux plats surgelés et aux conserves toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle inspecta le frigo, son estomac s'autorisa à grogner à la vision des restes alléchants soigneusement emballés, et elle le referma bien vite, scannant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une distraction.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit.

C'était un écureuil, tenant un gland contre lui. C'était une décoration quelconque et banale, qui venait mettre un peu de vie dans la décoration de cette cuisine. Mais en même temps, il détonnait, et semblait appeler Mal, l'invitant à s'approcher et à découvrir son secret.

Un secret qu'elle avait déjà deviné, peut-être parce qu'elle était habituée et qu'elle savait exactement où poser les yeux pour trouver les cachettes des inconnus, ou peut-être parce qu'Evie et sa mère possédaient tellement d'argent qu'elles se fichaient que leur cachette soit peu subtile.

Cela prit moins d'une minute à l'adolescente pour se saisir de l'écureuil, ouvrir le gland et en extraire la liasse de billets.

Cinq cents euros.

Le chiffre était tellement énorme et improbable qu'elle eut du mal à y croire, et s'y reprit à trois fois pour recompter.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de voler. Une petite voix lui avait bien suggéré de dérober une babiole sans importance, pour le principe et pour apprendre à Evie à ne pas faire aussi aveuglément confiance à n'importe qui, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement eu l'intention de voler quoique ce soit de valeur ou de profiter de sa générosité.

Mais c'était cinq cents euros. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle serait hébergée ici. Pour ce qu'elle savait, elle risquait de devoir à nouveau dormir dans la rue dès le lendemain. Livrée à elle-même, sans toit ni nourriture. Cinq cents euros lui permettraient tellement de choses. C'était même plus que la somme qu'elle avait emportée en partant de chez elle.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser Evie, ni trahir sa confiance. Mais elle savait aussi que l'autre fille n'avait pas besoin de cet argent, et ne réaliserait probablement pas sa disparition avant des semaines. Peut-être des mois.

Mal n'avait pas l'intention de nuire. Mais son instinct de survie lui hurlait d'assurer ses arrières.

Alors, malgré les hésitations, malgré la pointe de culpabilité qui monta en elle, ses doigts se refermèrent sur les billets et en l'espace d'un instant, ils passèrent de grossièrement cachés dans un stupide écureuil à soigneusement dissimulés dans la poche secrète de son sac à dos.

oOoOoOo

En rentrant le soir, Evie trouva la maison dans exactement le même état que quand elle était partie, calme et silencieuse. Mal semblait être à nouveau enfermée dans la chambre d'ami, et elle l'y laissa le temps de ranger ses affaires et de préparer un repas rapide. Elle fit simple et efficace, cuisant des pâtes et décongelant une sauce aux légumes. Une fois attablée en compagnie de sa nouvelle colocataire, elle fut éberluée de constater la manière dont celle-ci se jeta sur son assiette, engloutissant son contenu en prenant à peine le temps de mâcher.

— Tu n'as pas mangé aujourd'hui ? demanda Evie avec surprise, sa propre fourchette n'ayant même pas encore atteint sa bouche.

Mal répondit en secouant la tête, la bouche pleine à craquer.

— Mais le frigo est rempli, tu pouvais te servir.

Evie était confuse, et le simple haussement d'épaules que Mal lui adressa la déconcerta encore plus. Mais malgré son incompréhension, elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, laissant tomber le sujet et picorant dans le contenu de sa propre assiette en silence, pas certaine que l'écouter raconter sa journée plairait à Mal.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle se décida à quitter sa chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes dans le reste de la maison le lendemain, Mal eut la surprise de découvrir qu'Evie avait laissé quelque chose à son attention sur la table de la cuisine.

S'approchant avec curiosité, l'adolescente découvrit un sandwich au fromage soigneusement rangé dans une boîte, une pomme et un objet carré en bois totalement inconnu. Le tout était accompagné d'une note portant son nom, qu'elle déplia soigneusement.

« Bonjour Mal ! Je t'ai laissé de quoi grignoter si jamais tu as faim, et un petit jeu tout simple que j'apprécie beaucoup. J'irai faire des courses après les cours donc je rentrerai un peu plus tard. Passe une bonne journée et à ce soir ! »

C'était...étrangement gentil et attentionné.

Sachant que personne ne pouvait la voir, Mal s'autorisa un sourire avant de caresser la petite boîte en bois, intriguée par ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Une fois ouvert, la petite fiche explicative lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Solitaire, un jeu composé de petits morceaux de bois qu'il fallait faire passer les uns par-dessus les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul. Mal jugea aussitôt le tout beaucoup trop simple, et supposa qu'elle en serait lassée en quelques minutes mais entreprit malgré tout de l'essayer.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Evie rentra les bras chargés de courses, elle découvrit la blonde assise en tailleur dans le canapé, fixant les bâtonnets survivants avec intensité, comme pour les persuader de ne pas oser la faire perdre une fois de plus.

— Tu as déjà résolu ce truc ? demanda Mal sans lâcher sa partie des yeux.

— Ça m'a pris quelques jours, mais oui j'ai fini par trouver la solution. Je la connais par cœur maintenant.

— Ne dis rien ! s'écria aussi la blonde. Je veux y arriver toute seule !

Evie, qui n'avait jamais eu l'intention de dire quoique ce soit de plus, se contenta de sourire, heureuse de voir que le jeu lui plaisait.

oOoOoOo

Le mercredi était différent du reste de la semaine puisque Evie n'avait pas cours l'après-midi. Néanmoins, à défaut d'avoir cours, c'était toujours ce jour-là qu'elle avait le plus de devoirs et même si elle était chez elle, elle se retrouva forcée de se mettre au travail pour ne pas prendre trop de retard dans ses leçons.

Assise par terre, ses livres étalés sur la table basse du salon et plongée dans un manuel d'histoire pour la rédaction d'un exposé, la concentration d'Evie fut brisée par l'arrivée de Mal dans la pièce.

Après le rapide repas de midi qu'elles avaient partagé, celle-ci était aussitôt partie se cacher dans son nouveau repère et Evie ne pensait honnêtement pas la revoir avant le repas du soir. Ce n'était pas du tout la dynamique de vie commune à laquelle elle s'attendait, mais elle trouvait assez amusant le parallèle entre le comportement de Mal et celui d'un animal sauvage et apeuré qui ne sortait de sa tanière que dans la perspective d'obtenir de la nourriture.

— Salut ? l'accueillit-elle d'une voix interrogative, se demandant ce qui avait poussé l'animal sauvage en question à sortir cette fois.

Mal lui adressa à peine un regard, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à proximité d'elle sans un mot. Une fois installée, elle dégaina le Solitaire qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et se mit à jouer en silence. La brune la regarda un instant avec curiosité puis retourna à son devoir d'histoire, un sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOo

Après un début de relation compliqué et trois nuits passées sur le sol, Mal avait commencé à réaliser le potentiel du lit de la chambre d'ami. Au début, elle ne l'utilisait que pour s'asseoir, de manière formelle et hésitante puis de plus en plus confortablement... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'y endorme par accident et qu'elle y fasse une des meilleures siestes de son existence.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué d'être plus confortable qu'un banc ou que le sol dur, ni même que les matelas durs et crasseux de tous les centres d'hébergement qu'elle avait connu dans sa vie. Mais ce lit, et particulièrement ce matelas, surpassait absolument tout, y compris son ancien lit avec lequel elle avait pourtant entretenu une relation complice et passionnée pendant des années.

Celui-ci était d'un tout autre niveau. Moelleux et accueillant, elle l'avait adopté en l'espace d'une sieste, et y passait désormais l'essentiel de ses journées et l'entièreté de ses nuits, renouant avec son ancienne habitude de rêvasser sans rien faire et s'endormant bien trop souvent sans le vouloir.

Ce lit était un piège. Un piège dans lequel elle était à nouveau en train de sombrer, allongée par-dessus la couette, somnolant tout en feuilletant distraitement un magazine de desserts qu'Evie lui avait prêté.

Elle avait pratiquement les yeux fermés lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec enthousiasme et qu'Evie entra, méprenant son début d'assoupissement pour une lecture concentrée.

— Mal ?

Cette dernière sursauta violemment, tentant de se redresser, de se tourner vers la porte et de se mettre en position défensive dans un mélange de gestes confus, ce qui la fit tomber à la renverse hors du lit.

— Je suis désolée ! s'exclama aussitôt Evie en se précipitant près d'elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Mal grogna tout en se mettant debout, repoussant Evie qui tentait de l'aider.

— Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta celle-ci en la détaillant du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque dommage physique.

— Ouais, marmonna la blonde, plus blessée dans son orgueil qu'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je voulais te proposer de venir regarder un film avec moi ! lança la brune avec des yeux brillants. C'est plus intéressant que de rester chacune de notre côté.

Mal la dévisagea, légèrement surprise par cette proposition, tout en plissa le nez de mécontentement à la perspective de devoir regarder un film à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de mielleux et de stupidité. Evie sembla capter le refus imminent car elle ne lui laissa même pas l'occasion de prendre la parole.

— Tu peux choisir le film que tu veux bien évidemment ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter dans une tentative pour la convaincre. Tout me convient à moi.

Cette dernière déclaration arracha un sourire moqueur à Mal.

— Vraiment ? Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que tu préfères les comédies romantiques niaises et ridicules.

Evie afficha une expression indignée mais ne fut pas capable de dissimuler le rouge qui teinta ses joues, trahissant que Mal avait tapé en plein dans le mille.

— Je regarde aussi d'autres genres !

— Je ne pense pas que les genres que j'aime te plairaient.

— Et pourquoi pas ? la défia Evie en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas une princesse sensible qui chante avec les oiseaux et fait la vaisselle avec les écureuils, je suis tout à fait capable de...

— J'aime ça ! l'interrompit Mal, les yeux soudain illuminés d'une lueur intéressée.

Evie cligna des yeux, déstabilisée, et pencha la tête sur le côté de confusion.

— Quoi ?

— Les films Disney. J'aimais bien les regarder quand j'étais petite. J'avais quelques DVD que je regardais en boucle, je les connaissais par cœur.

Il y eut un silence alors que Mal replongeait dans ses souvenirs avec nostalgie. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Evie la regardait avec un sourire rempli de tendresse, elle secoua la tête et reprit une expression revêche en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

— Un Disney et du popcorn, et j'accepte ton invitation.

Evie en sautilla presque de joie, illuminant la pièce avec son sourire.

— Deal ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix excitée en quittant la chambre. Je vais voir si j'ai de quoi préparer du popcorn ! Je te laisse choisir le film !

Mal secoua la tête devant ce débordement de bonne humeur presque enfantin, mais elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle-même ressentait une certaine forme d'excitation à l'idée de se poser devant la télévision et de regarder à nouveau les films de son enfance. Quant au choix du film, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de réfléchir longuement, son cœur et sa mémoire se coordonnant à la perfection sur toutes les fois où elle avait souhaité que ses cheveux poussent plus vite alors qu'elle jouait dans sa cuisine, une poêle à la main.

oOoOoOo

Il y avait eu certains moments étranges, mais dans sa globalité, Evie trouvait que cette première semaine avec Mal s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Sa nature optimiste l'autorisait même à trouver qu'elles avaient fait des progrès, et que même si l'adaptation de sa nouvelle amie avançait lentement, elle avançait.

Mais même si elle était satisfaite des choses en l'état, elle décida qu'il était temps de donner un peu coup de boost à cette avancée, et surtout de donner à Mal l'opportunité de se réapproprier un morceau de sa vie et de sa personnalité, aussi infime soit-il.

oOoOoOo

Mal regarda Evie, incrédule.

— Tu veux m'acheter...des vêtements ?

Evie émit un petit rire avant d'acquiescer, les yeux pétillants. Elle l'avait invitée à la rejoindre dans sa chambre un instant plus tôt, et elles étaient à présent installées ensemble sur l'énorme lit bleu, l'ordinateur portable d'Evie devant elles.

— Tu en as besoin. Tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement à porter mes vieilles affaires.

Mal fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de problème à ça. Elle avait porté des affaires ayant appartenu à d'autres presque toute sa vie, et Evie était sans doute la plus soigneuse de tous.

Sa confusion sembla ne faire qu'accroître l'amusement de l'autre fille qui pencha la tête sur le côté en la détaillant du regard.

— Si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas nécessaire de le faire mais je me disais que ça pourrait te faire plaisir d'avoir tes propres affaires, avec ton propre style...et ta propre couleur. Sans vouloir te vexer, le bleu est un peu étrange sur toi.

Mal ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une raison de protester et de décliner l'offre, mais n'en trouva pas de valable, si ce n'est que c'était totalement ahurissant et improbable.

— Je pensais partir sur un budget de 250€, enchaîna Evie en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je ne pense pas que tu vas prendre des marques et ça va te permettre de te constituer une petite base. Tu en penses quoi ?

— Je...D'accord ?

Les pensées de Mal étaient chaotiques et elle n'était vraiment pas en état de prendre une décision. A côté d'elle, Evie se mit habilement à taper sur son clavier pour ouvrir plusieurs sites de vêtements, parcourant les collections proposées.

— Je vais faire une sélection et tu me diras si quelque chose te plaît, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas trop quel style te convient mais je suppose que pratique et confortable sont les mots d'ordre ?

Mal acquiesça sans un mot, et Evie fit défiler différentes tenues sur l'écran, cherchant quelque chose qui lui conviendrait, faisant des commentaires ou des critiques de temps en temps. Mais Mal ne faisait pas attention, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui la motivait ? Était-ce vraiment de la gentillesse à l'état pur ? Mais même si c'était le cas, pourquoi Mal ? Il y avait des centaines d'autres personnes dans le besoin et à la rue. Pourquoi particulièrement elle ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle n'était pas digne d'une telle générosité, et encore moins de la confiance qu'Evie plaçait en elle pour une raison mystérieuse.

Au fil de ses pensées, un poids commença à peser sur la poitrine de Mal alors qu'elle songeait à la liasse de billets dissimulée au fond de son sac.

Non. Elle n'était définitivement pas digne de tout ça.

— Mal ?

Clignant des yeux, l'adolescente reconnecta avec la réalité et se retrouva face à Evie qui la regardait, visiblement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

— Euh, quoi ?

— Je te demandais si tu avais une préférence pour la couleur ?

Noir, répondit l'instinct de Mal. C'était classique, passe-partout et ça ne dévoilerait rien sur elle. C'était la réponse la plus sûre.

— Je...j'aime le violet, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

Evie lui sourit gentiment, acquiesça, et replongea dans sa recherche. Mal la regarda faire, fascinée par la fluidité avec laquelle elle naviguait entre les vêtements, les marques et les différents sites.

— Evie ?

Mal écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant sa propre voix, parce qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait décidé de prendre la parole.

Mais les yeux bruns caramel étaient à nouveau posés sur elle et bon sang qu'ils étaient distrayants, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement et de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle se mit à nerveusement jouer avec ses propres doigts, la culpabilité et la peur lui serrant la gorge.

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Mal ?

Encore cette gentillesse et cette bienveillance. Elle n'arrêtait donc jamais ?

— J'ai pris l'argent qu'il y avait dans l'écureuil.

Par miracle, Mal parvint à garder les yeux levés et à continuer de regarder Evie en face, ne ratant rien de la surprise qui passa sur son visage avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent légèrement d'incompréhension.

Mal s'attendait à tout. Des cris, des accusations, des reproches, à ce qu'elle exige un remboursement immédiat, à ce qu'elle retire cette proposition ridicule de lui acheter des vêtements. A être mise à la porte, aussi.

— Oh. D'accord.

Mal ne s'attendait pas à ça.

— C'est tout ? lança-t-elle presque avec colère, agacée par la manière qu'avait Evie de tout accepter, de tout pardonner. Je vole de l'argent et c'est juste "d'accord" ?

Elle détestait ne pas comprendre et plus ça allait, moins elle comprenait les motivations de l'autre fille.

— Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre de la somme qu'il y avait dedans. C'était quoi, trois cents ? Quatre cents ?

— Cinq cents.

Il y eut un éclair de quelque chose dans le regard d'Evie, mais ce fut si rapide que Mal n'eut pas le temps de l'interpréter.

— Cinq cents, répéta-t-elle doucement. Tu comptes les garder ?

Qu'est-ce que...Mal la dévisagea, ahurie par cette question. Qu'était-elle supposée répondre à ça ?

— Je ne sais pas ?

— Tu peux, si tu veux. Mais c'est de l'argent destiné aux urgences et aux imprévus, donc il faudra que je pense à le remplacer. Peut-être que tu pourrais remettre une partie et conserver…disons cent cinquante euros ?

A ce stade de la conversation, Mal avait sérieusement envie de quitter la pièce et de partir hurler un grand coup, parce que tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir et connaître sur le monde venait d'être renversé. A la place, elle s'entendit répondre la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'elle pouvait répondre.

— Okay. Je les remettrai demain.

Et juste comme ça, la culpabilité s'envola de sa poitrine. Evie lui sourit, de ce sourire si pur et sincère qu'il en était déconcertant, avant de replonger dans sa tâche vestimentaire comme si de rien n'était, laissant une Mal complètement larguée et confuse sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner cette fille.


	5. Bonus - Peluche

**Note : Surprise ! Je vous avoue, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire ce genre de chapitre, mais l'idée m'est venue et il s'est écrit tout seul alors autant vous le partager :) Comme j'aime beaucoup ce concept, je pense essayer de vous faire d'autres petits chapitres bonus pour vous permettre de connaître un peu mieux Mal et Evie, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît ! **

**Attention, c'est un peu triste, mais j'espère quand même que vous aimerez ^^**

 **(et oui, on a toujours rendez-vous ce samedi pour la suite de l'histoire principale)**

* * *

 **Evie – 7 ans**

Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Evie serrait son pingouin en peluche de toutes ses forces contre elle, s'efforçant de contenir ses larmes. Elle était assise sur son petit lit bleu, au milieu de toutes ses autres peluches, son cœur battant fort alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les yeux remplis de colère de sa maman qui la grondait, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa maman aussi en colère. Elle savait que c'était sa faute, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était punie. Elle n'avait pas fait assez bien. Elle n'avait pas été assez attentive. Elle n'aurait pas dû être distraite, et n'aurait pas dû oublier de noter ce devoir dans son cahier.

Mais elle avait été tellement excitée et impatiente, à l'école. Tout le monde parlait de l'anniversaire de Mélodie qui avait lieu le samedi. Un anniversaire où il y aurait plein de jeux, du gâteau, des bonbons, un château gonflable et même des petits lapins à caresser. Evie était tellement heureuse d'avoir été invitée, et tellement heureuse que sa maman lui ait donné l'autorisation d'y aller. Elle n'avait pas souvent le droit d'aller à des anniversaires, et encore moins de manger du gâteau et des bonbons. Alors, emportée par l'enthousiasme et les discussions à propos du château gonflable, du nombre de lapins, du goût du gâteau et du nombre de cadeaux, elle n'avait pas entendu la maîtresse, et elle n'avait pas noté dans son cahier de devoirs qu'elle devait réviser pour la dictée du lendemain.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une mauvaise note. Elle avait fait tellement de fautes dans cette dictée, même la maîtresse en avait été surprise. Mais si la maîtresse n'avait été que surprise, la maman d'Evie, elle, avait été furieuse.

Evie s'était sentie toute minuscule et misérable pendant que sa maman lui criait dessus, lui disant à quel point elle était déçue et honteuse de ce résultat. Elle n'avait jamais crié comme ça avant, et Evie avait senti son petit cœur flancher tellement fort qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Mais sa maman n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait, alors elle l'avait envoyée dans sa chambre, avait posé son cahier de dictées sur son bureau, et lui avait ordonné de recopier cent fois sans erreur ni rature le texte où elle avait fait toutes ces fautes.

C'était vraiment beaucoup, cent fois. Evie savait que ça allait lui prendre longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit d'aller à l'anniversaire. Elle allait tout rater. Le gâteau, les bonbons, le château gonflable et les petits lapins à caresser. Elle ne pourrait pas offrir la jolie poupée qu'elle voulait donner comme cadeau à Mélodie. Et lundi, à l'école, tous les autres n'allaient parler que de ça, et lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas venue.

Se recroquevillant dans son lit, le visage enfoui contre sa peluche, Evie se remit à pleurer. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter, et se mettre au travail, parce que si sa maman revenait et voyait qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle allait crier encore plus fort.

 **Mal – 7 ans**

— Est-ce que tu as peur ?

La voix de Mal n'était qu'un souffle discret, à peine audible dans la pièce. Mais ça n'empêcha pas son dragon en peluche de lui répondre que oui, il avait peur.

— Il faut pas avoir peur tu sais, lui murmura-elle. Moi j'ai pas peur. C'est pas grave si on est un peu tout seuls, il faut pas avoir peur.

Elle était assise dans son lit, sa couverture par-dessus la tête, comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. Heureusement, sa chambre était petite, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus dedans. Elle avait bien vérifié sous son lit et dans l'armoire. Mais comment savoir s'il n'y en avait pas dans le reste de la maison ? La maison était grande, et c'était dur de surveiller toutes les cachettes. Et il y en avait beaucoup des cachettes, Mal le savait, parce qu'elle les utilisait souvent.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Tommy, elle va revenir dans pas longtemps, assura-t-elle à son ami en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle, parce qu'il avait peur et que faire un câlin, ça aidait toujours à vaincre la peur.

Elle ne savait pas trop depuis quand sa maman était partie, parce qu'elle ne savait pas encore trop comment lire l'heure. Pourtant ils apprenaient ça à l'école, mais Mal n'était pas très attentive en classe, alors elle ne savait pas trop.

Mais elle savait que quand sa maman était partie, il faisait clair dehors. Et que maintenant il faisait noir. C'est parce qu'il faisait noir que Tom avait peur. Pas Mal. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Mais elle pouvait comprendre que ça fasse peur à Tom, parce que la nuit, il pouvait y avoir des voleurs ou des méchants. En plus, il y avait des bruits bizarres, et elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient.

— C'est l'heure de dormir tu sais, dit-elle à sa peluche. Quand il fait noir, il faut dormir. Et si on dort, on sera plus vite demain, et maman sera revenue. D'accord ?

Elle s'allongea, se blottissant sous sa couverture, veillant bien à ne pas lâcher le petit dragon parce que si elle le lâchait, il allait avoir tellement peur ! Tant qu'elle le tenait, ils étaient ensemble et ils ne risquaient rien du tout.

Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de penser à des jolies choses, mais il y eut un craquement quelque part dans la maison, et elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, ses petits doigts agrippés à sa peluche.

— Peut-être qu'on va rester éveillés encore un peu, pour monter la garde. Okay Tommy ?

Le petit dragon acquiesça, et Mal le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, pour ne pas qu'il ait peur.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse à Pouette : Non mais c'est toi qui pose le plus de question et c'est toi la seule personne à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé xD Alors je ne vais pas répondre à tout bien sûr, il faut garder un peu de mystère et de découverte pour la suite mais je veux juste répondre pour Ben. Ne t'attends pas à le voir dans l'histoire, j'ai un peu totalement son existence...Pardon Ben. Enfin maintenant que je me suis lancée dans la rédaction de bonus et que tu m'as gentiment rappelé l'existence de Benny-Boo, je vais peut-être réussir à l'insérer quelque part, faut que je réfléchisse et que je ne me complique pas trop l'histoire. Mais de manière globale, faut pas vous attendre à voir Ben x) Et sinon c'est Tommy pour Tom. Tom le Dragon, parce que "les prénoms à trois lettres ce sont les plus cools !" (dixit Petit Mal). Et oui il est possible que Tom fasse son apparition dans l'histoire principale, ou pas. Ca dépend vraiment de comment je gère toutes mes idées et si je vais au bout de tout ce que je veux faire.**

 **Sachez que cette histoire était initialement prévue pour avoir une dizaine de chapitres, mais que maintenant je vise plutôt 25. Sans compter les bonus et tous les ajouts à venir dont je n'ai même pas encore conscience. Est-ce que je suis en train de me laisser déborder par tout ça ? Oui. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Non, parce que je m'amuse tellement à l'écrire.**

 **Allez j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une routine de cohabitation s'installa rapidement entre les deux filles.

Pour Evie, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Sa vie était globalement restée la même. Elle allait à l'école, faisait les courses et les repas, et passait de longs moments à faire ses nombreux devoirs. La seule différence était qu'elle devait préparer à manger pour deux - presque pour trois, vu l'appétit de sa nouvelle colocataire - et qu'elle prenait maintenant Mal en considération dans chacune de ses décisions. En retour, elle se sentait moins seule et avait quelqu'un avec qui regarder un film, jouer à un jeu ou simplement discuter et raconter sa journée. Du moins quand Mal était d'humeur à sortir de sa tanière et à passer du temps avec elle.

Mal restait toujours énormément dans sa chambre. Evie lui avait proposé de se servir dans sa bibliothèque, et elle voyait régulièrement des livres disparaître et réapparaître, agréablement surprise de découvrir que la blonde semblait apprécier la lecture. Elle lui avait aussi donné l'autorisation - elle avait rapidement compris que Mal n'osait pas prendre d'initiatives et se servir dans les différents meubles de la maison, dont elle veillait à fréquemment glisser des autorisations dissimulées dans des invitations ou des demandes de service - de jouer avec les nombreux puzzles et casse-têtes que sa mère avait toujours préféré lui acheter plutôt que des jouets, et Mal alternait entre passer des heures dessus et pester sur eux de frustration. La voir se disputer avec un casse-tête un peu compliqué était particulièrement divertissant et Evie adorait assister à ce genre de scène lorsque Mal lui en laissait la possibilité. Mais la plupart du temps, ces disputes se faisaient dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards.

La chambre de Mal était devenue son refuge, et même si Evie aimait l'idée qu'elle s'y sente bien, peut-être même comme chez elle, elle était un peu déçue de toujours devoir être celle qui allait l'en déloger, l'appâtant avec de la nourriture ou une activité.

Enfin, presque toujours. Il y avait une exception, un moment quotidien où Mal semblait soudainement en recherche de la compagnie d'Evie, et c'était toujours quand celle-ci s'installait à la table basse du salon pour faire ses devoirs.

Mal la rejoignait alors, sans un mot, un casse-tête ou un livre à la main, et s'installait près d'elle sans la déranger. C'était presque devenu un rituel. Un rituel un peu étrange et surprenant, mais agréable, et Evie se mit presque à anticiper de plaisir le moment des devoirs.

Elle avait toujours été bonne élève. Depuis son plus jeune âge, sa mère avait placé ses exigences scolaires particulièrement haut, et avait veillé à ce que sa fille y consacre le temps nécessaire, lui fournissant tous les outils dont elle avait besoin pour se créer une méthode de travail efficace et consciencieuse.

D'un naturel appliqué et studieux, Evie n'avait jamais éprouvé de difficulté particulière en classe et s'était donc hissée au rang de première de classe rapidement, pour ne jamais le quitter. Par conséquent, ses devoirs n'avaient jamais vraiment représenté une corvée à ses yeux. Certains jours ils étaient plus contraignants que d'autres, mais globalement, elle s'était toujours suffisamment investie dans son travail pour en tirer une certaine satisfaction.

Mais absolument rien ne l'avait préparée à ce que cela devienne son moment préféré de la journée.

Généralement, Mal se contentait d'être là et de s'occuper en silence sans faire attention à elle, mais parfois, Evie pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle, qui l'observait sans un mot. Ça la déconcentrait, évidemment, mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais, faisant de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne savait pas que le moindre de ses mouvements était regardé et décortiqué. Elle était un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui se passerait si elle levait brusquement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Mal, mais elle avait trop peur de sa réaction et de son rejet potentiel pour prendre le risque.

Alors elle s'habituait à avoir ces yeux posés sur elle, et continuait de travailler. L'attention de Mal finissait toujours par être attirée autre part, soit parce qu'elle se lassait, soit parce qu'elle trouvait des réponses à ses questions silencieuses.

Mais cette après-midi-là, alors qu'Evie était occupée à se débattre avec un schéma un peu compliqué pour son cours de biologie, Mal ne se contenta pas seulement de l'observer et, après l'avoir regardée gommer sa feuille avec frustration pour la troisième fois de suite, sa voix retentit.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très douée.

Evie leva la tête en direction de Mal, totalement prise au dépourvu par son commentaire sorti de nulle part. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. L'expression de la blonde était, comme toujours, parfaitement détachée, mais un petit sourire moqueur s'étirait sur ses lèvres et Evie plissa les yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— J'ai des tonnes de talents, objecta-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

— Le dessin n'en est visiblement pas un.

Evie fronça les sourcils, plus agacée par ce schéma qui refusait de prendre forme que par l'intervention de Mal, et poussa sa feuille et son crayon en direction de celle-ci.

— Tiens, je t'en prie, dessine ces stupides intestins si tu penses que c'est facile.

Mal la fixa un instant, ses yeux verts alternant rapidement entre elle et la feuille froissée d'avoir trop été gommée. Une lueur qu'Evie n'avait encore jamais vu y brillait et elle songea à l'interroger ou la provoquer sur son hésitation lorsque Mal se décida à jeter un coup d'œil au modèle dans le cahier et à tenter de le recopier habilement.

Evie en eut le souffle coupé, parce que le trait de crayon de Mal était sûr et affirmé, et ses courbes étaient presque parfaites. Rapidement, à la place de ses multiples traits mal effacés apparut le schéma d'un système digestif aux proportions impeccables, qui ne demandait qu'à être annoté.

— Tu dessines, émit la brune dans un souffle émerveillé.

Concernant n'importe qui d'autre, cette découverte aurait été anodine. Sympathique, mais quelconque. Sauf qu'ici, il s'agissait de _Mal_ , et Evie avait l'impression d'avoir fait la découverte de l'année. Depuis des jours qu'elles cohabitaient, elle avait à peine percé la coquille de l'autre fille qui restait secrète sur beaucoup de choses. Découvrir qu'elle avait un talent, peut-être même une passion, était une grande avancée et Evie en avait presque envie de sautiller d'excitation.

Le haussement d'épaule peu emballé de Mal mit rapidement un terme à son enthousiasme.

— Ouais. Je dessinais.

— Tu as l'air plutôt douée, souleva Evie en attirant le dessin vers elle pour l'observer de plus près. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

— Trouver du papier et un crayon n'était pas une priorité dans la rue.

Un silence suivit cette réponse plus qu'évidente et Evie se mordilla la lèvre de culpabilité.

— C'est vrai. Désolée.

Mal haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de détourner le visage.

— C'est un passe-temps stupide et inutile de toute façon, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, plongée dans des souvenirs oubliés. Une perte de temps.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Aucune activité n'est inutile si elle rend la personne qui la pratique heureuse.

Mal ne répondit rien, fixant résolument un point droit devant elle. Evie lui laissa un moment avant de reprendre la parole, hésitante.

— Il y a des tonnes de cahiers, de papiers et de crayons ici. Ce n'est pas du matériel très professionnel, mais si tu veux les utiliser, ça encombre plus les armoires qu'autre chose.

Un grommellement incompréhensible lui répondit, ce qui était déjà plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le message était passé et c'était le plus important. Mal en fera ce qu'elle voudra. En attendant, Evie avait un schéma de système digestif à compléter.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir regardé Raiponce ensemble à la demande de Mal, les deux filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour noter le titre de tous les films d'animation Disney sur un papier et les mélanger dans une boîte, où elles en tireraient un au sort à chaque fois qu'elles auraient envie de regarder quelque chose, jusqu'à les avoir tous vus ou revus. C'était un projet ambitieux et en même temps excitant, et c'était surtout la première fois qu'elles se projetaient ensemble dans quelque chose.

L'élu de ce vendredi fut "La princesse et la grenouille", et elles s'installèrent donc sur le canapé - chacune à une extrémité, au plus grand désappointement d'Evie - avec un gros bol de popcorn entre elles.

En recensant la liste de tous les films existants, elles avaient bien vite constaté que Mal n'en avait vu qu'une petite poignée, mais tellement de fois qu'elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, tandis qu'Evie les avait presque tous vus au moins une fois mais n'avaient vus et revus que ceux impliquant une princesse.

Le film du jour n'étant qu'un énième revisionnage pour elle, l'attention d'Evie en dévia bien vite, préférant observer le spectacle offert par Mal, qui découvrait ce film pour la première fois et qui semblait s'être fait littéralement absorbée par l'écran. Il y avait quelque chose de si pur, doux et innocent dans les émotions qui défilaient sur son visage au rythme des images et des chansons, et toutes les barrières qu'elle dressait habituellement autour d'elle avaient finalement disparu, emportées par l'obscurité et la magie du film.

Tout en l'observant, Evie ne put s'empêcher de à nouveau se demander quel était l'histoire de cette petite fille émerveillée à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu traverser, à quel point avait-elle souffert, et comment avait-elle fait pour devenir l'adolescente renfermée et méfiante qu'elle côtoyait désormais tous les jours ?

Il y avait encore tant de questions en suspens, tant d'interrogations et de doutes qui planaient autour d'elles, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé à en effleurer les réponses.

Pourtant, dans l'immédiat, elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir les réponses. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que l'expression qu'arborait actuellement le visage de Mal, cette expression d'émerveillement et de bonheur, y reste gravée pour toujours. Avancer pas à pas, moment après moment, film après film.

Evie ne savait pas d'où Mal venait et encore moins où elles allaient, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elles avançaient dans la bonne direction.

oOoOoOo

Evie était dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le repas tout en essayant de se libérer du stress de la mauvaise journée qu'elle venait de passer à l'école. Il ne s'était rien passé de dramatique, mais il y avait certains jours où toutes ses responsabilités lui pesaient et aujourd'hui étaient l'un d'eux.

Heureusement, cuisiner avait toujours été une activité relaxante pour l'adolescente, particulièrement des jours comme celui-ci, la laissant profiter du calmer environnant et de l'obéissance des aliments qui se comportaient exactement comme elle le souhaitait.

En rentrant, elle avait trouvé le salon vide, lui indiquant que Mal était dans sa chambre, comme la plupart du temps. Evie avait appris que si Mal voulait de la compagnie ou autre chose, elle était parfaitement capable de descendre par elle-même, et l'avait donc laissée où elle était jusqu'à l'heure de manger.

Sauf qu'Evie était tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite attaqué la préparation du repas, préférant faire un gâteau au chocolat en priorité. Et immanquablement, les odeurs de cuisson de gâteau prouvèrent encore une fois qu'elles étaient la seule technique imparable pour faire sortir les animaux de leur repère, car Mal ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la cuisine et à s'asseoir juste en face d'elle, la mine un peu boudeuse.

— J'ai faim.

— Tu as tout le temps faim, rétorqua Evie sans lever les yeux des pommes de terre qu'elle était occupée à éplucher.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher un léger sourire à Mal, qui parcourut la pièce des yeux, s'arrêtant un peu plus longuement sur le four.

— Est-ce qu'on va avoir du gâteau pour le repas ?

— Non. Mais tu peux en avoir pour le dessert, si tu veux.

— Mais le dessert semble si loin, tu viens à peine de commencer à préparer, geignit Mal.

Evie lui fit les gros yeux avant de lui tendre la pomme de terre qu'elle avait à la main ainsi que le couteau économe.

— C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là pour aider alors.

Mal la fixa un instant, apparemment éberluée qu'elle puisse lui proposer ça. Son expression était presque comique mais Evie, qui avait mieux à faire que d'attendre le bras tendu qu'elle se décide, s'impatienta rapidement.

— Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ou pas ?

— Je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine.

— Il faut une première fois à tout. Et ce n'est pas en épluchant quelques légumes que tu risques de mettre le feu à quoi que ce soit.

Mal semblait encore hésitante mais elle finit par prendre ce qu'elle lui tendait, observant la pomme de terre d'un air méfiant. Evie décida de la laisser se débrouiller, allant chercher un couteau pour continuer sa part du travail. Trois pommes de terre épluchées plus tard, Mal terminait à peine celle qu'elle lui avait donné et la jetait fièrement dans la casserole d'eau froide. Attrapant la plus grosse de la pile restante, elle l'examina avec attention, oubliant déjà sa mission.

— Hé Evie ?

— Hm ?

— Tout ce délire de nourriture bio et de repas maison, c'est ton truc à toi ou c'est ta mère qui y tient ?

Evie leva les yeux, croisant son regard qui ne reflétait aucune malice, juste de la curiosité.

— C'est parti de ma mère, je suppose. Elle est très attachée à la qualité de notre nourriture et a tout ce qui est fastfood ou industriel en horreur. Par contre, je pense ne jamais l'avoir vue toucher à un fourneau. J'ai été éduquée en ne mangeant que des repas préparés par un traiteur ou une bonne, selon les périodes. Quand j'avais une dizaine d'années elle m'a payé des leçons de cuisine avec une nutritionniste adorable, et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'adorais cuisiner, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Ma passion pour la pâtisserie a été un peu moins bien accueillie, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

Mal fronça les sourcils, comme si cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas entièrement, mais ne commenta pas. Evie réfléchit un instant, cherchant autre chose à dire sur le sujet, puis décida de le dévier. Elle savait que c'était risqué, parce que Mal semblait ouverte et avoir envie de parler, et qu'évoquer ses parents n'avait jusqu'à présent eut comme seul effet que de la faire retourner dans sa coquille, mais c'était justement parce qu'elle semblait ouverte que c'était l'occasion idéale.

— Et toi Mal ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce et prudente. Est-ce que tes parents t'ont transmis, ou au moins essayé de te transmettre quelque chose de particulier ?

Un petit rire moqueur, presque dédaigneux, lui répondit aussitôt.

— Je suppose qu'on peut dire que ma mère m'a transmis l'art d'être désagréable en toute circonstance.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse auquel s'attendait Evie, mais c'était une réponse, ce qui représentait déjà beaucoup. Alors, plutôt que d'insister et d'enchaîner avec la myriade d'autres questions qui lui venaient en tête, elle se contenta d'un petit sourire taquin.

— C'est plutôt rassurant de savoir que tu n'es pas née ainsi, lança-t-elle d'une voix légère.

Mal lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et Evie rit doucement avant de retourner à sa pomme de terre. Elle supposa que Mal fit de même car un silence s'installa entre elles, mais elle eut la surprise de l'entendre reprendre la parole après un raclement de gorge maladroit.

— Et sinon…Hm…Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire la joie qu'Evie ressentit en entendant ça. Les quelques fois où elle avait tenté de raconter sa journée à Mal, elle avait toujours eu l'impression que celle-ci n'en avait rien à faire et l'écoutait uniquement par politesse, ou parce qu'elle se sentait obligée. Découvrir que ça l'intéressait, ou au moins que ça la distrayait suffisamment pour qu'elle en redemande, était un vrai soulagement. Sans compter que ça laissait enfin la porte ouverte aux milliards d'anecdotes qu'elle avait toujours dû laisser sur le seuil de sa maison vide, où il n'y avait jamais eu personne à qui les raconter.

oOoOoOo

Le silence régnait en ce début de soirée alors que les deux filles étaient installées autour de la table basse du salon, chacune à une extrémité, profondément concentrées sur leur tâche respective.

Sa pile de devoirs quotidiens pour l'une. Des petits gribouillis et ébauches de dessins pour l'autre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un calme absolu, uniquement interrompu par le bruit des mines sur le papier, et parfois les coups de gomme mécontents. Plus rarement encore retentissaient un petit grognement d'insatisfaction, et ce fut à la suite de l'un d'eux qu'Evie abandonna son travail pour poser les yeux sur Mal, l'observant avec curiosité alors que celle-ci était plongée dans sa création, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle s'était remise au dessin, après avoir dégoté un carnet de croquis au fond d'une armoire. Elle le trimballait désormais partout avec elle et y mettait soigneusement à l'abri chacune de ses œuvres, rejetant toutes les tentatives d'Evie pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Malgré sa curiosité inassouvie, celle-ci qui se consolait en admirant la passion et l'investissement de Mal pour cette activité.

— Tu sais, il y a des cours d'arts plastiques dans mon école, fit-elle remarquer à voix haute.

— Ouais, et ?

Mal n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son carnet, ne stoppant même pas son crayon pour lui répondre.

— Je ne sais pas. Je me disais que ça pourrait être bien que tu puisses t'exercer dans un cadre structuré, avec un professeur pour te conseiller et tout le matériel que tu veux.

Cette fois, le crayon cessa aussitôt de glisser sur le papier alors que deux yeux d'un vert intense se posaient sur Evie, la sondant en silence avant d'abattre leur jugement.

— Je ne suis pas inscrite dans ton école, Evie.

— Je sais, répondit celle-ci avec une petite moue désappointée, et tout ce qui pouvait découler de cet échange resta suspendu dans l'air, sans qu'elle n'ose l'aborder plus en profondeur.

A la place, elle baissa les yeux sur les exercices qui étaient toujours face à elle, et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Mal, animée par une nouvelle idée.

— Tu veux m'aider avec mes devoirs ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix enjouée et enthousiaste, qui fut accueillie par un regard méfiant.

— Je ne fais pas de maths, répliqua aussitôt Mal d'une voix acide, témoignant de tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cette matière.

Evie ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement face à ce dégoût évident avant de secouer la tête.

— Ce ne sont pas des maths, ce sont des mises en situation pour mon cours d'éthique. J'ai des petits contextes variés et on me demande ma manière de réagir, et pourquoi. J'en ai une dizaine à faire, et je me disais que ça pourrait être amusant de les faire ensemble.

— Des situations comme...comment réagir quand quelqu'un tente de vous voler votre sac dans la rue mais échoue ? Je suis certaine que l'inviter à manger et puis à venir vivre avec lui n'est pas dans les scénarios recommandés.

Evie rit à nouveau, d'un rire pur et pétillant qui fit étinceler ses yeux.

— Il n'y a pas de recommandations, on récolte juste les avis de chacun et puis on en discute en classe. Et je reste persuadée que c'était la meilleure réaction à avoir, d'autant plus que tu n'étais pas le voleur.

Mal grommela quelque chose qu'Evie ne parvint pas à comprendre et préféra ignorer, revenant au sujet initial.

— Tu veux participer ou pas ? La première mise en situation demande comment on réagirait si on voyait quelqu'un tricher pendant un examen. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

— Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, je suis toujours la personne qui triche.

Malgré sa réponse moqueuse, Mal se rapprocha d'Evie, visiblement intéressée.

— Et toi, comment tu réagirais si tu _me_ voyais tricher pendant un examen ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, amusée par le détournement de l'exercice et réjouie par la participation de l'autre fille.

— Ça dépend, est-ce que tu copies sur moi ?

— Pas sans ton autorisation, s'indigna aussitôt Mal d'une voix solennelle.

— Dans ce cas je te dénonce, parce que tu es stupide de tricher avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis indéniablement la meilleure de la classe.

Le rire de Mal se fit entendre, rare et précieux, et le cœur d'Evie s'emballa. Comme toujours, il se fit suivre par une remarque piquante mais délicieuse, et leur échange se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, enchaînant les énoncés et ignorant les consignes de l'exercice, mais qui s'en souciait ? L'important était qu'elles étaient en train de passer un bon moment ensemble, riant et s'amusant autour d'un devoir, presque comme deux véritables amies.

oOoOoOo

— Non maman, je ne reste pas avec ces garçons, je t'assure. Ils sont juste dans ma classe...Non ils ne perturbent pas les cours, c'était juste un accident amusant...

Assise à table, Mal mangeait en silence, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas écouter la conversation téléphonique d'Evie. Mais la maison était silencieuse et l'autre fille se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, ce qui rendait la tâche plus compliquée et l'obligeait à entendre malgré elle.

— Maman ! Pas besoin d'appeler l'école pour le signaler, le professeur était présent !

L'anecdote du jour avait été fournie par un des camarades de classe d'Evie, qui avait trouvé un moyen de mettre le feu aux cheveux de son voisin de devant en cours de chimie. Beaucoup de fumée et de frayeur, quelques heures de colle pour le petit malin mais au final, aucun dégât et une histoire drôle qu'Evie avait pris plaisir à raconter, d'abord à Mal, puis à sa mère qui avait justement choisi cette soirée pour téléphoner.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Mal n'avait pas encore eu le privilège de rencontrer la mère d'Evie, ce qui prouvait que celle-ci n'avait pas menti en disant vivre seule. Ça soulevait aussi quelques questions sur l'intérêt que Queen Grimhilde portait à sa fille, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de téléphoner régulièrement, ce qui la plaçait largement au dessus de celle de Mal dans le classement des meilleures mères.

— Oui maman, je sais.

La voix d'Evie était lasse et fatiguée. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle décrochait le téléphone d'une voix réjouie et enjouée, heureuse de pouvoir parler avec sa mère, mais finissait toujours déçue, contrariée ou triste. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître mais Mal n'était ni aveugle ni stupide. Au contraire, elle était même très observatrice, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour noter que ces conversations téléphoniques, en plus de littéralement aspirer l'énergie et la bonne humeur d'Evie, avaient toujours lieu aux alentours des repas, et semblaient aussi lui couper l'appétit.

— D'accord maman. Je sais. Je te tiendrai au courant. Oui. Au revoir.

Evie raccrocha et revint s'asseoir en face de Mal, s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise, toute la fatigue provoquée par cet échange de quelques minutes visible sur son visage.

— Ma mère prévoit de revenir le weekend prochain, annonça-t-elle en posant son portable sur la table, juste à côté de son assiette.

— Oh.

C'était la meilleure réaction que Mal pouvait offrir, incapable de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle reprit la parole pour soulever le problème qu'aucune des deux n'avait jamais prononcé à voix haute.

— Et elle ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Le sourire qu'Evie lui adressa était un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité.

— Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais te cacher, confessa-t-elle à voix basse, ce qui arracha un début de sourire à Mal.

— Je peux partir quelques jours, c'est pas un problème.

Evie la contempla un instant, songeant à cette suggestion avant de secouer la tête.

— Je vais trouver une solution, décida-t-elle. Il me faut juste quelques jours.

oOoOoOo

— Je n'ai jamais aimé ce film, déclara Mal avec un regard noir en direction de l'écran où les fées défilaient face au berceau de la princesse Aurore.

— Pourquoi ?

— La méchante m'a toujours fait penser à ma mère.

Evie laissa échapper un rire avant de réfléchir à cette vision des choses.

— Dans ses mauvais jours, la mienne ressemble à la méchante sorcière de Blanche-Neige, finit-elle par avouer avec une grimace.

Mal lui lança un regard amusé en haussant un sourcil.

— Nous sommes donc les descendantes de méchants Disney, fit-elle remarquer. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des héritages pour réussir dans la vie.

Evie rit à nouveau, et lui envoya une poignée de popcorn au visage.

— Ma vie est très bien comme elle, merci beaucoup.

Mal contre-attaqua aussitôt, balançant autant de popcorn qu'elle pouvait sur Evie.

— Chut ! fit-elle semblant de s'indigner. Laisse-moi regarder les exploits de ma mère !

oOoOoOo

Assise dans le bus, son sac à main bien en sécurité sur ses genoux et sa liste de courses dans la poche, Evie ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression contrariée de son amie sur le siège juste en face.

— Tu es vraiment en train de bouder ? la taquina-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le froncement des sourcils de Mal.

— Non.

Même sans son expression renfrognée et ses bras croisés comme une enfant, rien que son intonation suffisait à prouver le contraire. Cela renforça l'amusement d'Evie qui lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

— Allez Mal, je t'assure qu'on va bien s'amuser !

— Il n'y a rien d'amusant à aller faire des courses sous la contrainte.

— Je ne t'ai forcée à rien du tout, pépia Evie avec innocence.

Mal se redressa face à ce mensonge éhonté, clairement indignée.

— Tu m'as fait du chantage ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as menacé de ne plus me nourrir si je ne t'accompagnais pas pour choisir quoi manger !

Evie battit des cils sans cesser de lui sourire, parfaitement consciente de comment s'étaient déroulés les évènements.

— C'est ce que je disais, tu avais le choix.

— Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ou si je déteste cette facette de toi, bougonna Mal en reprenant sa position initiale, bien déterminée à ne plus adresser la parole à sa tortionnaire.

Dommage pour elle, Evie n'était pas du même avis, toujours légèrement amusée et parfaitement sûre de sa légitimité.

— Ça va te faire du bien tu sais. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es enfermée chez moi sans mettre le nez dehors. Il faut t'aérer et voir des gens.

Le regard noir que Mal lui lança était plus que parlant sur son avis concernant les gens. Evie secoua la tête, presque comme une mère face au caprice de son enfant, et se pencha en avant, sans se défaire de son sourire.

— Allez Mal, arrête de faire la tête. Regarde le bon côté des choses, puisque tu m'accompagnes, tu vas pouvoir choisir toutes les friandises que tu veux.

A sa décharge, Mal essaya vraiment de rester fâchée et de continuer à bouder. Mais elle était gourmande, et même si Evie faisait des gâteaux délicieux et tentait de lui faire plaisir comme elle pouvait, les placards de la cuisine restaient bien trop vides pour tout ce qui concernait la malbouffe et les sucreries. Et aussi trivial et stupide que cela puisse être après avoir passé des jours dans la rue sans rien dans l'estomac, le plaisir de s'empiffrer devant la télévision pendant une journée passée à ne rien faire de productif manquait à Mal. Alors, face à la perspective de pouvoir à nouveau faire ça librement, elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser avec intérêt, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

— Tu m'achèteras tout ce que je voudrais ?

— Absolument tout, à condition que tu arrêtes de bouder.

— Je ne boudais pas, objecta la principale concernée avec une moue qui, cette fois, était totalement factice et laissa vite la place à un sourire réjoui alors qu'elle pensait déjà à tout ce qu'elle allait acheter.

oOoOoOo

Mal devait admettre que faire les courses en compagnie d'Evie n'avait pas été si terrible. Au contraire, ça avait même été assez amusant de déambuler dans les allées du magasin en sa compagnie, commentant certains packagings et traquant quelques bonnes promotions.

Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était que d'entrer dans un espace public avec des vêtements propres, sans attirer sur elle des regards remplis de jugement, de dégoût ou de pitié. Elle avait aussi oublié ce que c'était que de pouvoir choisir ce qu'elle achetait en fonction de ses envies, et non pas du prix et de la sensation de bourrage d'estomac que cela pouvait lui apporter.

Evie avait promis de lui acheter absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, et malgré quelques légères grimaces, elle tint parole, ne faisant aucun commentaire alors qu'elle remplissait leur panier d'aliments qui n'avaient probablement jamais franchi le seuil de sa porte.

Mais tout aussi agréable que soit cette sortie, elle n'en était pas moins épuisante pour Mal, qui n'avait plus habitude de se retrouver au milieu de la foule. Constamment sur ses gardes, elle passa l'essentiel de son temps à se méfier de chaque autre client, et même des employés. Elle sursauta malgré elle à chaque fois que quelqu'un surgissait au détour d'un rayon, et si Evie n'avait pas été là pour intervenir et apaiser les choses, elle aurait probablement sauté à la gorge d'un imbécile qui l'avait bousculée, trop occupé à regarder son téléphone plutôt que là où il allait. Elle usa aussi une grande partie de son énergie à veiller sur Evie, soudain habitée par une peur irrationnelle de la perdre quelque part dans le magasin.

Pour toutes ces raisons, lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin les bras chargés d'un sac de courses, après un passage assez éprouvant à la caisse et une petite remontrance de la part d'Evie sur son absence de réponse au bonjour de la caissière qui achevèrent de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, elle se sentait exténuée, vidée et affamée.

Ce fut donc avec un sentiment de parfaite légitimité qu'elle plongea sa main dans le sac qu'elle tenait, bien décidée à en sortir la première chose immédiatement comestible qu'elle attraperait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'ai faim, répondit froidement Mal en essayant d'extraire du sac ce qui ressemblait à un paquet de cookies.

— Ne mange pas ça maintenant.

Mal lui adressa un regard noir, toujours contrariée par l'histoire du bonjour, et continua à farfouiller dans le sac. Evie leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement et fit un pas dans sa direction pour la forcer à sortir sa main du sac.

— J'ai prévu quelque chose d'autre, d'accord ? Mais ça ne fonctionnera que si tu es de bonne humeur.

— Je serais de bonne humeur quand j'aurais mangé, rétorqua Mal d'une voix peu conciliante.

— Mal, s'il-te-plaît.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Mal eut l'impression de vaciller face à l'expression implorante dans les yeux d'Evie. Un élan de culpabilité monta en elle en réalisant qu'elle avait visiblement planifié une surprise _pour elle_ et qu'elle était sur le moins de tout gâcher sans la moindre raison valable.

Expirant lentement, elle tenta de s'apaiser avant d'adresser un petit signe de tête à Evie.

— Okay. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Le sourire rempli de fierté et d'assurance qui illumina le visage d'Evie aurait pu faire passer le soleil pour une ampoule de mauvaise qualité alors qu'elle l'invitait à la suivre, sautillant presque d'impatience.

oOoOoOo

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvaient attablées dans un café, leurs sacs de courses sagement posés par terre, et le visage de Mal avait la même expression qu'un enfant qu'on venait d'emmener à Disneyland.

— Alors ? demanda Evie, les yeux brillants de fierté. C'est bien mieux que des cookies industriels, non ?

Mal ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, bien trop occupée à savourer le milkshake à la fraise posé devant elle. Un milkshake de qualité, servi dans un café réputé qu'Evie avait pris soin de sélectionner au travers d'une recherche internet consciencieuse. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle prit une gorgée de son propre milkshake - à la fraise également, sous l'insistance de Mal - et la différence avec celui avalé des jours plus tôt au McDonald éclata aussitôt dans ses papilles.

— C'est vraiment bon, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle presque surpris.

— N'est-ce pas ? répondit Mal avec des yeux brillants. C'est le meilleur truc du monde. Merci Evie.

Elle accompagna son remerciement d'un sourire sincère et adorable qui, si ça avait été biologiquement possible, aurait rendu le cœur d'Evie plus liquide que leurs milkshakes.


	7. Chapitre 6

Mal s'était retrouvée dans beaucoup de situations étranges au cours de sa vie, mais elle devait bien avouer que celle-ci, c'était la première fois.

Lorsqu'Evie lui avait annoncé sa solution pour résoudre le problème de la venue de sa mère, elle avait d'abord cru à une blague. Puis, devant le ton grave et les yeux remplis d'excuses de l'autre fille, elle avait dû se rentre à l'évidence. Evie était sérieuse quand elle suggérait qu'elle reste enfermée dans la chambre d'ami pour le week-end.

Elle l'avait alors écoutée lui assurer que sa mère ne resterait pas plus de deux jours et qu'elle consacrerait une bonne partie de son temps à se reposer, permettant ainsi à Mal d'avoir quand même accès à la salle de bain, et à Evie de lui apporter à manger. Que sa mère n'allait jamais dans les chambres d'amis, et qu'elles pouvaient toujours fermer la porte à clé par prudence. Evie prétendrait l'avoir perdue si nécessaire. Que c'était un plan bizarre, mais plausible. Et que c'était aussi le seul qu'elle avait trouvé.

Mal n'osa pas lui avouer que de son côté, elle avait trouvé d'autres idées, légèrement plus réalistes. Qu'elle pouvait toujours retourner dans la rue, juste pour une nuit. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, une nuit. Mais il faisait glacial dehors, et cette perspective la tentait encore moins que de se cacher dans sa chambre. Elle n'osa pas non plus mentionner ses amis qui pouvaient l'héberger, et qui devaient d'ailleurs se demander où elle était passée. Parce qu'ils vivaient loin, et que le voyage ne valait pas la peine pour seulement deux jours. Et elle osa encore moins évoquer l'idée de passer la nuit dans un motel, quelque part, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Evie lui payer ça en plus du reste.

Mais surtout, si Mal n'osa rien dire de tout cela, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur qu'en partant, même juste pour une nuit, elle ne puisse plus revenir après. Alors elle ne dit rien, et accepta ce plan complètement farfelu.

— Et si ta mère réalise quand même ma présence et appelle la police ?

— Oh Mal, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Si elle te découvre, je lui expliquerai la situation, je te le promets !

Ce fut donc sur cette promesse que Mal rassembla toutes les traces de sa présence dans la maison et alla s'enfermer dans son antre pour le week-end.

oOoOoOo

Evie était assise à la table de la salle à manger, parcourant les pages d'un livre d'histoire alors qu'elle prenait des notes pour la réalisation d'un exposé. Elle se sentait un peu bizarre, assise à cette immense table, à faire ses devoirs sans la compagnie désormais habituelle de Mal. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était ses vrais devoirs. Non, c'était un exposé de rattrapage pour obtenir des points bonus, qu'elle réalisait à la demande de sa mère, peu satisfaite du 17/20 qu'elle avait obtenu lors de son dernier exposé.

Régulièrement, l'adolescente levait les yeux de son manuel pour les poser sur sa mère, installée à l'autre bout de la table et occupée à trier toute sa paperasse administrative.

A chaque fois que sa mère lui annonçait qu'elle revenait pour quelques jours, Evie se réjouissait et s'impatientait, s'imaginant qu'elle aurait enfin l'occasion de lui parler de ses camarades de classe, de lui montrer ses dernières photos, peut-être même de trouver le temps de s'installer devant la télévision, toutes les deux, et de partager avec elle son nouveau film préféré. Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir que genre de moments de partage n'avait que très rarement lieu. Tellement rarement qu'elle doutait même qu'ils aient été réels. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer à chaque fois. Et d'être déçue, à chaque fois.

— Au fait Evie, lança soudain sa mère d'une voix calme. Tu te souviens de la documentation que je t'avais fournie sur les différentes universités qui t'intéressaient ?

Evie se souvenait, effectivement. Une pile de brochures concernant des universités dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais qui plaisaient à sa mère, donc forcément, ça l'intéressait également. Même si l'inscription à l'université et leurs choix d'avenir n'était un sujet d'actualité pour absolument aucun autre élève de sa classe.

— Elles sont dans ma chambre.

— Les as-tu regardées, au moins ?

Evie déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise. Lorsque sa mère lui avait donné toutes ces brochures, Evie lui avait demandé si elle pouvait les parcourir avec elle. Étonnamment, elle avait accepté, et promis de le faire le lendemain. Sauf que le lendemain, il y avait eu une urgence à son travail, et elle était repartie précipitamment, oubliant sa fille et sa promesse pour des soucis plus importants.

— Je pensais qu'on le ferait ensemble, émit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres d'insatisfaction et secoua la tête.

— Ma pauvre enfant, tu n'es donc capable d'aucune initiative. Nous aurions pu regarder ensemble celles qui te plaisent le plus si tu avais déjà effectué un tri, c'est fort dommage.

L'estomac d'Evie se crispa douloureusement et elle serra les poings, se forçant à se concentrer sur sa respiration et pas sur la soudaine brûlure dans ses yeux.

— Je les regarderai pour la prochaine fois, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix blanche.

Sa mère ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, déjà désintéressée par le sujet et repartie dans ses factures. Evie n'insista pas et l'imita, replongeant dans son manuel d'histoire et son exposé, tentant vainement de focaliser son attention dessus alors que la culpabilité et la honte de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur l'étreignaient.

Alors qu'elle relisait la même page pour la cinquième fois sans parvenir à en tirer la moindre information, la voix de sa mère s'éleva à nouveau, ce qui aurait pu être une surprise agréable si elle avait délivré un autre message.

— Avant que je n'oublie, dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de la feuille qu'elle était en train de déchiffrer. J'ai récemment discuté avec des collègues de l'importance des langues pour la réussite professionnelle, et de l'enseignement médiocre que vous recevez à l'école dans ce domaine. Nous sommes tombés d'accord que c'était indispensable qu'une fille de ton âge s'enrichisse avec d'autres langues, qu'en penses-tu ?

Evie écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de confusion.

— J'apprends déjà l'anglais et l'espagnol en classe, souleva-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

— Je suis au courant de ça, répondit sa mère sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard. Et même si c'est discutable, ton niveau est relativement correct dans ces langues. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour apprendre quelque chose de plus exotique qui t'ouvrira des portes, comme le chinois par exemple ?

Evie cligna des yeux, éberluée par cette proposition.

— Mais maman, protesta-t-elle. Apprendre une langue comme le chinois demande énormément de temps...et j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire pour mes cours et...je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie...

Elle détestait la manière dont sa voix s'était mise à trembler, faiblissant un peu plus à chaque mot. Elle détestait encore plus la manière dont, cette fois, le regard de sa mère se posa sur elle, dur et sévère.

— Je ne te demande pas si tu as le temps ou l'envie, Evelyne. Je te demande de le faire, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Un tourbillon de protestations et d'arguments se noya dans la gorge d'Evie face à ce prénom qui était le sien mais qu'elle entendait si rarement, et qui était toujours synonyme de déception et de mécontentement. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se ratatiner sur sa chaise, jugée par ce regard qu'elle espérait pourtant tellement voir se poser sur elle en temps normal.

— Oui maman, répondit-elle docilement. Je vais me renseigner pour des cours de chinois.

Un léger sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de sa mère juste avant que son attention ne retourne à ses papiers, ignorant à nouveau la présence de sa fille à quelques mètres d'elle, totalement aveugle face aux larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux alors que son estomac se tordait dans l'envie d'éjecter le peu qu'il contenait.

oOoOoOo

Du côté de Mal, le week-end se déroula mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle passa l'essentiel de son temps à dormir ou à dessiner, et les messages d'Evie glissés sous la porte pour lui signaler que la voie était libre furent assez fréquents pour lui éviter d'utiliser la bassine recyclée en pot de chambre qu'elle avait prévue, juste au cas où.

Elle n'entendit pas grand-chose de ce qui se passa dans les autres pièces de la maison. Elle perçut quelques mouvements, quelques paroles étouffées, mais de manière générale les échanges entre Evie et sa mère avaient été calmes, et Mal n'eut donc pas l'occasion d'écouter aux portes, ce qui était sans doute mieux.

Elle savait que la mère d'Evie était supposée partir à 17h, le dimanche. Evie lui avait assuré qu'elle ne resterait pas plus longtemps. Qu'elle était extrêmement ponctuelle, et que la seule modification d'horaire possible était qu'elle décide de partir plus tôt. Mal lui faisait confiance – d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la faisabilité de ce plan aberrant de squatter la chambre d'ami en secret – et passa ses dernières heures d'emprisonnement à dessiner, attendant qu'Evie vienne toquer à la porte pour lui rendre sa liberté.

Elle crut d'ailleurs entendre la porte d'entrée claquer à 16h50 précisément, mais comme rien ne suivit, elle supposa que c'était une fausse alerte et qu'elle devait patienter. Les minutes passèrent, et elle n'entendit plus rien. Ni mouvement, ni parole, ni claquement de porte. Elle fronça les sourcils de confusion, se demandant si Evie avait pu accompagner sa mère quelque part, mais jugea cette idée absurde. Sans doute s'était-elle trompée, finalement. Sans doute sa mère avait-elle décidé de prolonger sa visite, et Evie lui transmettrait cette information dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

A 18h30, Mal n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle, et son estomac était vide, et sa vessie bien trop remplie. N'y tenant plus, elle quitta son lit et ses dessins pour déverrouiller sa porte, uniquement accueillie par un profond silence dans la maison.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle para au plus pressé et s'autorisa un rapide passage aux toilettes avant de partir explorer la maison. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et de se retrouver nez à nez avec la mère d'Evie, elle commença par la pièce la plus sûre : la chambre de sa camarade.

Hésitant à frapper avant de décider que ça ne valait pas la peine, elle ouvrit doucement la porte, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit vide, ou éventuellement qu'Evie soit dans son lit, endormie, ou n'importe quoi qui expliquerait l'absence d'information.

Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à la voir installée à son bureau, parcourant frénétiquement les pages de ce qui semblaient vaguement être des magazines, un carnet de notes à ses côtés et un crayon à la main. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Mal, qui s'avança prudemment vers elle.

— Evie ?

Evie redressa brusquement la tête, presque en sursautant, et regarda Mal avec surprise. Pendant un instant, ses yeux semblèrent perdus, totalement déconnectés de la réalité et Mal eut même l'impression qu'elle ne la reconnut pas, puis le brouillard s'évapora pour laisser place à la lucidité.

— Oh Mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant son crayon. Je t'avais oubliée ! Je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû venir te dire que tu pouvais sortir je...

— C'est bon, la coupa Mal en haussant les épaules. Je m'étais endormie de toute façon.

C'était un mensonge, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix d'Evie et dans son expression qui la dérangeait, comme si un élément n'était pas à sa place.

— Tu es occupée ? demanda Mal d'une voix qu'elle espérait détachée. J'ai vidé mes réserves de nourriture ce matin et je commence à avoir faim.

Evie la dévisagea, et pendant une fraction de seconde, le vide revint dans son regard presque comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que Mal venait de dire. Encore une fois, cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparu et elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec une expression désolée.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et j'ai ce travail à terminer...Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la cuisine te préparer quelque chose toute seule.

Mal la contempla, déstabilisée par cette réponse. C'était un peu égoïste et déplacé, mais c'était la première fois qu'Evie ne bondissait pas sur ses pieds pour réaliser une de ses demandes. Non pas qu'Evie soit à son service ou quoique ce soit. Et elle était en effet parfaitement capable de se préparer quelque chose à grignoter toute seule, mais c'était étrange. Différent. C'était comme si Evie était devenue une toute autre personne que la Evie qu'elle avait côtoyée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle Evie, presque une inconnue, plus distante et réservée venait d'apparaître.

La réalisation frappa Mal comme un boulet de canon alors qu'enfin elle comprenait ce qui la perturbait tellement dans l'expression de l'autre fille.

Elle ne souriait pas.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ne souriait pas.

Evie souriait tout le temps. C'était sa signature. Sa marque de fabrique. Son sourire était ce qui la différenciait de tous les autres êtres humains de la planète. Et il avait disparu.

Mal déglutit et serra les poings alors qu'une montée de panique l'envahissait. Que devait-elle faire ? Et dire ? Est-ce qu'elle devait demander à Evie ce qui n'allait pas ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, pendant qu'elle était enfermée dans sa chambre ? Était-ce grave ?

Elle savait que oui, elle aurait dû demander. Au moins demander. Elle aurait ainsi su si Evie voulait en parler ou pas.

Oui mais, si elle voulait en parler, qu'est-ce que Mal allait faire ? Elle ne savait pas consoler les gens, ni fournir du réconfort. Elle était à peine capable de la _toucher_. Elle ne pouvait pas se trouver dans cette situation. C'était elle qui avait besoin d'Evie, c'était comme ça depuis le début. Evie était là pour elle, pour l'aider et réparer sa vie. Les choses n'avaient pas le droit de s'inverser brusquement, Mal n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas capable d'aider quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait probablement jamais.

— Okay, répondit-elle finalement, la gorge nouée. Je te laisse travailler alors.

Et lorsqu'Evie acquiesça d'un signe de tête reconnaissant, Mal aurait pu jurer voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne voulait pas les voir, et encore moins réaliser leur existence et tout ce que cela impliquait. Alors elle se persuada que c'était le fruit de son imagination, et quitta la pièce.

oOoOoOo

Après avoir dévalisé le frigo pour se préparer un snack colossal en guise de repas, Mal décida qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps dans sa chambre ces dernières heures et alla donc s'installer dans le salon, allumant la télévision pour obtenir un semblant de compagnie. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'Evie change d'avis et la rejoigne, elle était même prête à partager l'un de ses nombreux casse-croûtes avec elle, mais elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la soirée, et Mal se retrouva seule à regarder émission stupide après émission stupide.

Les heures défilèrent et l'espoir de voir Evie apparaître s'évapora, laissant place à des regrets et de la culpabilité, à des milliards de doutes et de questions, mais pas au sommeil. Ce ne fut que quand la nuit fut bien avancée que Mal finit par s'assoupir, la télécommande à la main et le cœur rempli d'incertitudes.

oOoOoOo 

Elle se fit réveiller quelques heures plus tard par une délicieuse odeur qui vint chatouiller ses narines. La douleur et la lourdeur de son corps l'informèrent aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas dormi suffisamment, et très probablement dans une mauvaise position, mais le gargouillement de son estomac était plus puissant, alors elle se mit péniblement debout et le laissa la guider jusqu'à la cuisine.

Cuisine dans laquelle se trouvait Evie, visiblement pleine d'énergie et occupée à remplir ce qui semblait être un gaufrier.

— Bonjour ? lança Mal d'une voix pâteuse et hésitante.

Immédiatement, la brune se retourna, une cuillère pleine de pâte à la main, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Mal cligna des yeux, à la fois éblouie par l'intensité de ce sourire et surprise de découvrir une Evie totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait laissé la veille.

— Bonjour Mal ! Tu veux des gaufres ?

Le regard de Mal, encore un peu vaseux, se posa sur l'assiette qu'Evie désignait de sa cuillère, et son estomac émit un nouveau gargouillis, ne lui laissant même pas l'opportunité de décliner l'offre. Non pas qu'elle en avait eu l'intention.

— Ouais, mais je vais d'abord prendre un verre d'eau.

Evie acquiesça, sans se défaire de son sourire alors que Mal se déplaçait jusqu'à l'armoire où était rangé les verres, puis jusqu'à l'évier pour se désaltérer et tenter d'achever de se réveiller.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle était assise devant une assiette pleine de gaufres tandis qu'Evie continuait de s'activer joyeusement, tentant de vider le bol de pâte qui semblait encore bien plein.

— Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Mal entre deux bouchées.

Elle avait l'habitude qu'Evie prépare le petit-déjeuner le week-end, mais ce n'était encore jamais arrivé une matinée de semaine.

— Si, mais je me suis réveillée tôt sans parvenir à me rendormir alors je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de préparer des gaufres. Ça aurait été bête de perdre deux heures à me retourner dans mon lit sans rien faire.

Mal émit un petit bruit de compréhension mais n'élabora pas de réponse plus poussée, légèrement déstabilisé par le ton trop enjoué de l'autre adolescente. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four l'informa qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures, ce qui confirmait l'explication d'Evie mais quand même, quelque chose ne collait pas. Ces gaufres étaient certes délicieuses et juste cuites à la perfection, mais elles avaient un arrière-goût d'excuses. Mal était convaincue qu'Evie les avait préparées uniquement pour se racheter de l'avoir envoyée balader la veille.

Elle eut envie de protester, de lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ce genre de choses pour elle, qu'elle ne lui devait rien du tout - bien au contraire - mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, incapables de se formuler correctement. Alors à la place, elle termina la gaufre qu'elle avait entamée et en attrapa une autre.

— Tu en as fait pour tout un régiment, commenta-t-elle. Tu t'attends à ce que je mange tout ça ?

Evie rit doucement, et malgré la situation un peu étrange, Mal fut contente d'entendre ce bruit désormais familier.

— Je me suis un peu emballée c'est vrai, mais je vais en mettre la moitié de côté et je les apporterai à madame Martinez au bout de la rue. Elle accueille ses petits-enfants le lundi après-midi, ça lui fera plaisir. Tu pourras manger le reste à ta guise pour tenter de combler le trou qui te sert d'estomac.

Mal n'avait aucune idée de comment Evie détenait ce genre d'informations puisqu'elle ne la voyait jamais discuter avec la voisine en question, mais c'était tellement typique d'Evie de savoir ce genre de choses qu'elle n'était pas surprise. Néanmoins, il y avait un élément manquant dans cette réponse qui la dérangeait.

— Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une pause dans la cuisson pour en manger une avec moi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on ait déjà pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

Elle avait prononcé ça d'un ton léger et taquin, mais Evie se figea pendant une fraction de seconde avant de lui adresser un sourire coupable en penchant la tête.

— J'ai déjà mangé tous les essais ratés de la première cuisson, je suis gavée. La prochaine fois, d'accord ? 

Mal savait que c'était un mensonge. Mal savait qu'Evie n'avait rien mangé depuis qu'elle s'était levée, et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé la veille non plus. C'était exactement comme tous ces repas où elle avait abandonné son assiette après un coup de fil de sa mère.

Mais même si Mal savait tout ça, elle n'en comprenait pas le sens, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était supposée réagir. Alors elle fit semblant de gober le mensonge, et se remit à manger sans un mot.


	8. Bonus - Autonomie

**Mal – 9 ans**

— Non mais pour qui elle se prend à me parler ainsi !

Calée contre la vitre de la voiture, la joue posée sur son poing et l'expression boudeuse, cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Mal écoutait les plaintes et les vociférations de sa mère sans pouvoir y échapper. Pour une fois, la colère de celle-ci n'était pas dirigée contre elle mais bien contre son institutrice, qui lui avait fait une remarque désagréable lorsqu'elle était venue récupérer Mal à l'école avec plus d'une heure de retard.

La fillette savait qu'elle aurait dû ignorer et juste se satisfaire du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que la situation se retourne contre elle. Sa mère aimait les grands monologues et la laisser évacuer sa colère toute seule était le moyen le plus sûr pour Mal de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Mais elle était fatiguée, affamée, et elle venait de passer plus d'une heure à mentir et à assurer que non, ça n'arrivait pas régulièrement et que oui, sa maman était très occupée et allait sans doute arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Et cette maîtresse était la maîtresse la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée qu'elle avait eue jusqu'à présent dans sa vie, et elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, tout comme elle n'aimait pas entendre sa mère l'insulter et la critiquer. Alors, emportée par la mauvaise humeur et l'exaspération, elle commit ce qu'elle savait pourtant être une grave erreur.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, parce que le monde entier sauf toi est responsable du fait que tu sois une terrible mère, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas été imprudente au point de prononcer ça distinctement, mais elle l'avait prononcé, et sa mère l'avait entendue, et la voiture pila instantanément alors qu'un regard assassin se posait sur Mal, qui déglutit et se ratatina dans son siège, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda sa mère d'une voix glaciale et dangereuse.

Mal savait qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse acceptable à cette question. Qu'elle mente ou qu'elle répète sa remarque, cela finirait mal pour elle dans tous les cas. Alors elle resta silencieuse, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine, incertaine de ce qui allait lui arriver. A l'exception de quelques gifles isolées, cela faisait un moment que sa mère ne l'avait plus frappée, mais rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas spécialement d'humeur à être violente à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle la regardait d'un regard effroyablement calme.

— Descends.

Mal écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Quoi ?

— Descends de la voiture. Tu rentres à pieds.

— Mais maman, bredouilla l'enfant d'une petite voix confuse et terrifiée. Il fait noir dehors et je...je ne sais pas où on est ?

— Tant pis pour toi.

Mal jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, où la pénombre envahissait un environnement qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers sa mère, mais l'expression de celle-ci était sévère et intransigeante, et la petite fille sentit son cœur se décomposer dans sa poitrine.

— Maman s'il-te-plaît, je vais me perdre, murmura-t-elle misérablement.

— Tu descends immédiatement ou je te fais descendre moi-même et _crois-moi_ , tu vas le regretter.

Cette fois, la menace était limpide et la main de Mal actionna aussitôt la poignée par peur des représailles, et elle sauta hors de la voiture. Sa mère referma la portière à sa place, sans un regard dans sa direction, et redémarra.

Immobile sur le bord de la route, Mal enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour les garder au chaud alors qu'elle regardait la voiture s'éloigner et disparaitre. Pendant un bref instant, elle s'autorisa à espérer que c'était juste pour lui faire peur, et que sa maman allait faire demi-tour et revenir la chercher. Mais lorsque les phares furent trop loin pour lui fournir une source de lumière, laissant l'obscurité l'engloutir, elle se résigna, sachant que c'était inutile d'espérer quoique ce soit, et qu'elle était livrée à elle-même.

L'extrémité de son nez piquant à cause du froid, ses joues trempées de larmes, les yeux alertes et terrifiés et son petit corps prêt à bondir au moindre danger, elle se mit alors à marcher, suivant la direction prise par la voiture, espérant vite reconnaître un bâtiment ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait sa maison.

 **Evie – 12 ans** **  
**

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de l'école après les cours, le cœur d'Evie battait vite et fort. C'était le grand jour. La première fois qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle toute seule, sans adulte pour l'accompagner ou la conduire en voiture. Elle allait le faire comme une grande, et montrer à tout le monde qu'elle en était capable.

Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Un peu. Mais pas trop, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était préparée. Sa maman lui avait expliqué et réexpliqué quelle ligne de bus elle devait prendre, elle avait de l'argent, un plan et les horaires dans son sac à dos. Et un téléphone portable. Son tout premier, pour appeler au secours en cas de problème. Elle avait mémorisé les numéros de sa maman, de la police et du papa de son ami Carlos. Elle connaissait le trajet par cœur, et savait qu'elle pouvait demander de l'aide au chauffeur du bus. Elle se sentait prête, donc non, elle n'avait pas trop peur.

Est-ce qu'elle était impatiente ? Beaucoup. C'était comme partir à l'aventure. Une aventure qui allait lui permettre de prouver à sa mère qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille pleurnicheuse. Elle était grande, mature et indépendante, et elle allait rentrer chez elle toute seule.

Ce fut donc le cœur battant, le regard décidé et le sourire fier qu'Evie monta dans le bus, accomplissant un grand pas vers l'autonomie.


	9. Chapitre 7

— Mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

— Un magazine.

— Oui je vois ça mais... où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

Evie savait que sa maison regorgeait de magazines, et qu'on en trouvait dans toutes les pièces, dans toutes les armoires et même dans des endroits assez improbables. Mais elle savait aussi que ces magazines traitaient de thèmes bien précis - la mode, la décoration, la cuisine et la couture - et que jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait vu celui que Mal avait entre les mains, qui arborait fièrement le titre de " Dragons et autres créatures fabuleuses".

— Dans un magasin.

Le ton de Mal était neutre et détaché alors qu'elle continuait à lire, prêtant à peine attention à Evie qui pinçait à présent les lèvres, contrariée par ces réponses à moitié complètes.

— Comment l'as-tu payé ?

Cette fois, la suspicion était claire dans sa voix, peut-être un peu trop, mais Mal ne lui adressa pas un regard pour autant.

— Je ne l'ai pas payé.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence pendant lequel les neurones d'Evie carburèrent à plein régime, cherchant une autre explication, n'importe quoi de logique qui lui éviterait la conversation qui allait suivre.

Finalement, le silence fut brisé par le bruit du papier alors que Mal tournait une page, et l'accusation lui échappa, dure et sèche.

— Tu l'as volé.

C'était à peine une question, et les yeux de Mal se posèrent enfin sur elle, froids, distants et défiants.

— Peut-être.

Ce n'était pas plus un aveu que l'accusation d'Evie était une question mais pourtant la vérité était limpide et...pas réellement surprenante. Cela n'empêcha pas Evie de se sentir désemparée et perplexe.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je te l'aurais acheté si tu avais demandé.

— Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me l'achètes, puisque je pouvais le prendre.

— Non tu ne pouvais pas le prendre. Tu ne peux pas juste voler des choses parce que tu n'es pas d'humeur à les payer.

— Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

— La loi, Mal !

C'était la première fois qu'Evie élevait la voix, et ça les surprit toutes les deux. Mais une fois la stupéfaction passée, Mal se redressa subitement, l'expression renfrognée. Sauf que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son renfrognement boudeur habituel. Cette fois, c'était clairement hostile.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de la loi, et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses non plus, cracha-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Evie fit instinctivement un pas en arrière parce qu'à cet instant précis, une petite voix lui soufflait que Mal était _dangereuse_. Ce mouvement de recul n'échappa pas à cette dernière qui sourit, de ce sourire tordu et malveillant qu'elle avait déjà utilisé, lorsqu'elles se connaissaient à peine.

— C'est ça Princesse, éloigne-toi.

Refermant le magazine sans la moindre délicatesse, Mal le balança violemment sur le canapé avant de quitter la pièce furieusement, laissant presque un nuage de rage derrière elle.

Evie resta figée un instant, écoutant la porte de l'étage claquer, puis après un long moment, finit par s'abaisser pour ramasser le magazine, le défroisser avec précaution et le poser sur la table basse en lâchant un soupir.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer exactement, et pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait en découler dans les prochaines heures, ni les prochains jours. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience dans l'immédiat, c'était de ses mains qui tremblaient, de ses yeux qui brûlaient, et de cette culpabilité liquide qui se répandait dans ses veines jusqu'à l'écœurer.

oOoOoOo 

Mal ne réapparut pas de la journée. Elle ne descendit pas pour manger, ce qui arrangeait Evie parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à approcher de la nourriture sous quelque forme que ce soit. Alors que la soirée s'écoulait lentement, lourde de solitude et de tension, Evie se demandait même si Mal était toujours là. Et ce qu'elle ferait, si elle était partie.

Lorsque cette perspective éveilla de la peur et de la panique en elle, Evie se décida à monter à l'étage, et à toquer doucement à la porte de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, ni même de quelle humeur elle allait la trouver, mais elle voulait juste s'assurer que, justement, elle allait pouvoir la trouver.

Alors, lorsqu'elle n'obtint pas de réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans la pièce.

Mal était là. Endormie sur le lit, entièrement habillée, ses chaussures à ses pieds et son sac à dos blotti dans ses bras. Elle avait envisagé de partir. Elle s'était préparée pour partir. Mais elle était restée.

Soulagée, Evie referma la porte, pas beaucoup plus avancée sur ce que contiendrait la journée du lendemain, mais à présent certaine que Mal en ferait partie.

oOoOoOo

Evie fut la première à se lever, ou du moins la première à sortir de sa chambre. Lorsque Mal la rejoint, moins d'une heure plus tard, elle affichait une expression méfiante et défensive, mais ne semblait ni agressive ni en colère. Au contraire, elle semblait presque apeurée.

Le cœur d'Evie se serra en se rappelant que du point de vue de Mal, c'était elle qui avait tous les pouvoirs dans cette maison, et que l'autre adolescente était encore persuadée de pouvoir être mise à la porte à tout moment. Evie détestait cette situation et ce déséquilibre entre elles, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, sachant parfaitement que seul le temps permettrait à Mal de se sentir entièrement en sécurité. Le temps, et les actes.

Alors en ravalant ses questions, ses propres peurs et ses doutes, Evie lui sourit chaleureusement.

— Bonjour Mal, tu as bien dormi ?

La surprise dans le regard de Mal fut brève et rapidement remplacée par de la satisfaction alors qu'elle haussa les épaules, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je suppose, éluda-t-elle. Dis, tu sais faire de la brioche ? J'adorais manger de la brioche le dimanche matin quand j'étais petite et je crois que je suis un peu nostalgique ?

Le cœur d'Evie s'emballa à cette information. Une anecdote, un petit détail sur le passé de Mal. C'était rare qu'elle en obtienne, et elle savait que c'était la manière qu'avait son amie de s'excuser. En lui offrant ce minuscule morceau de sa vie, positif et adorable, comme pour racheter celui beaucoup plus négatif qu'elle avait laissé apercevoir la veille.

— Bien sûr, ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Le reste de leur dimanche matin fut ainsi consacré à la préparation d'une brioche. Elles ne reparlèrent pas de leur dispute de la veille, et ne la mentionnèrent même pas. Elle fut oubliée aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. En tout cas pour Evie.

oOoOoOo

— Comment ça fonctionne ?

— C'est de la chimie.

Le regard suspicieux de Mal quitta le bol qu'il observait intensivement depuis plusieurs minutes pour se poser sur Evie, dubitatif.

— Oui mais comment ça fonctionne ?

La veille, pendant la préparation de la brioche, Mal avait ri au nez d'Evie lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui expliquer le concept de laisser pousser la pâte. Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, la boule de pâte avait doublé de volume, Mal avait été tellement stupéfaite qu'elle avait exigé qu'Evie recommence pour pouvoir observer ce phénomène de plus près. La brune l'avait gentiment taquinée à cette requête, lui indiquant qu'elle ne verrait pas la pâte évoluer à l'œil nu, mais s'était exécutée malgré tout.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est juste une réaction chimique avec la levure.

Mal pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu satisfaite de cette information, et reporta son attention sur la boule de pâte face à elle.

— Ça ressemble à une tentative humaine de donner une explication scientifique peu précise à un phénomène purement magique, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Son commentaire n'échappa pourtant pas à Evie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

— La magie n'existe pas, Mal. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas l'explication exacte qu'il n'y en a pas.

— La magie existe, et j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux ! Ça vient de pousser !

— Ce n'est pas possible, la contredit Evie avec certitude, mais elle se tourna néanmoins pour regarder la pâte, qui avait exactement la même taille que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle n'a pas bougé.

Mal secoua la tête, refusant l'évidence, et Evie laissa échapper un soupir.

— Je ne vais pas parvenir à te convaincre que tu as tort, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument pas.

Evie sourit, attendrie par l'entêtement de Mal, et se dit que s'il y avait de la magie dans cette cuisine, ce n'était définitivement pas dans la boule de pâte briochée, mais bien dans les yeux de son amie.

oOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, ce fut La Belle et la Bête qui fut tiré au sort parmi tous les films qui leur restaient à voir. Un classique qu'elles connaissaient déjà toutes les deux, mais devant lequel elles s'installèrent avec plaisir.

— C'était mon préféré quand j'étais petite, confia Evie avec tendresse alors que le dessin animé débutait. J'admirais tellement Belle, et leur histoire d'amour est si belle.

Ce fut les yeux brillants et les lèvres articulant en silence chaque réplique qu'elle savoura ce énième visionnage. Pour Mal, l'expérience fut un peu moins magique, et elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée pensive, les sourcils froncées alors que les images et les personnages à l'écran l'aidaient à ressasser ses sentiments négatifs.

oOoOoOo

C'était facile pour Evie, de penser que tout allait bien. De côtoyer Mal au quotidien, et de simplement profiter de sa présence, des progrès de leur relation, de leur amitié, et oublier tout le reste. Oublier d'où elle venait, et ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour survivre. Oublier qu'elle avait une histoire et un passé inconnu, qui impactait son comportement de manière imprévisible et parfois dangereuse. 

C'était si facile d'oublier et de ne voir que leur petite bulle de bonheur, isolée, où tout se passait bien. Cette bulle où Mal progressait, à l'abri du monde et à l'abri des gens.

C'était parce que c'était si facile d'oublier que le retour à la réalité fut aussi brutal pour Evie, lorsque cette bulle explosa finalement.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir, évidemment. Les progrès de Mal étaient tellement énormes, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait de la maison. Tout s'était si bien passé, les fois précédentes. Comment Evie aurait-elle pu soupçonner que celle-ci serait différente ?

— C'est vraiment nécessaire ? bougonna Mal en tentant de soustraire sa main à l'emprise d'Evie, qui ne se laissa pas faire, maitrisant solidement son poignet avant d'appliquer la solution antiseptique sur les plaies de son amie, qui grogna pour manifester son mécontentement.

— Oui c'est nécessaire, répondit froidement Evie. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, alors arrête de te plaindre.

C'était supposé être une simple balade dans le centre-ville, pour profiter de la météo exceptionnellement douce et pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. Tout se passait bien, au début. Tellement bien qu'Evie était sur le point de proposer à Mal d'aller manger un morceau quelque part.

Et puis c'était arrivé.

Un commentaire désobligeant, émis par un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elles, et clairement adressé à Evie. Un commentaire qui ressemblait à des centaines d'autres reçus dans le passé, sur sa tenue, son maquillage, sa démarche, son corps, peu importe. Un commentaire qui, le temps de quelques minutes, d'un regard appuyé ou malsain, la réduisait à l'état d'objet.

Evie avait appris à ignorer ce genre de remarque, ne tournant même plus la tête pour lancer un regard noir à son émetteur qui ricanait bêtement avec ses amis.

Mal, en revanche, n'avait jamais appris à les ignorer.

Il avait suffi d'une demi-seconde pour qu'elle bondisse sur le garçon, l'agrippant par le col et le plaquant violemment contre sa voiture garée juste derrière lui.

Menaçante, dominante et dangereuse, elle avait exigé des excuses immédiates, ignorant totalement les autres garçons qui l'encerclaient, tentant de calmer le jeu et de libérer leur camarade. Celui-ci avait évidemment refusé de coopérer, et Evie avait dû intervenir, parlant doucement à Mal pour l'apaiser et la convaincre de laisser couler.

Tout s'était passé si vite et si lentement à la fois. A chaque seconde, à chaque mouvement, Evie avait eu conscience du danger. Le danger que les autres garçons, se sentant menacés, décident de recourir à la violence. Le danger que les passants, intrigués par l'agitation, n'appellent la police. Le danger que représentait Mal, parce qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Jusqu'où elle avait déjà été.

Finalement, au bout d'un interminable moment, Mal avait capitulé, relâchant sa victime et laissant Evie l'entraîner loin des garçons.

Sauf que ce crétin, blessé dans son orgueil, avait cru bon d'en rajouter une couche. Evie pouvait encore entendre ses mots résonner dans sa tête, comme le détonateur d'une bombe.

— Ouais c'est ça, garde ton chien en laisse, pétasse !

Evie n'avait rien pu faire. Mal avait réagi tellement vite que personne n'aurait rien pu faire.

En moins de dix secondes, elle abattit son poing dans le visage du garçon, puis dans les deux vitres de la voiture qui se trouvaient à sa portée. Alors que le garçon se mettait à hurler des insultes, elle lui colla à nouveau son poing - désormais en sang - dans la figure, tellement violemment qu'il bascula en arrière. Après avoir pris soin de lui cracher dessus et avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir ou de l'arrêter, elle détala en courant, disparaissant dans la foule.

Evie avait longtemps tourné en rond dans la ville après ça, essayant de la retrouver sans succès. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle était finalement rentrée chez elle, et avait retrouvé Mal sur le porche de sa maison, assise par terre, le t-shirt maculé de sang et l'expression piteuse.

Et voilà où elles en étaient maintenant, face à face dans la buanderie, la tension palpable dans la pièce alors qu'elles étaient aussi contrariées l'une que l'autre.

— Tu réalises à quel point c'était stupide ? sermonna Evie en nouant une bande autour des phalanges endommagées de Mal.

— Il s'était montré irrespectueux envers toi, grommela celle-ci.

— Tu n'as pas à prendre ma défense, je peux le faire toute seule.

— Tu n'allais pas réagir du tout.

— Exactement. Parce que ce genre de crétin ne mérite pas mon attention. Parce que réagir, ça aurait été le satisfaire. Sans parler du scandale que ça aurait provoqué, et du risque qu'il se montre agressif ou violent.

— Je sais me défendre, grogna Mal entre ses dents.

— J'ai vu ça. Et tu sais très bien te blesser aussi. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Mal, c'est que ta manière de réagir n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, et que tu as été chanceuse que ses amis n'aient pas tenté de le défendre par la force, ou que la police ne soit pas arrivée. Ça aurait pu dégénérer de manière incontrôlable !

Mal ne répondit pas, fixant le sol avec contrariété. Evie soupira, réalisant qu'elle était bien trop butée pour entendre raison, et termina son bandage.

— J'en ai fini avec toi, annonça-t-elle en libérant sa main. Je vais réchauffer de la soupe pour le dîner.

Mal releva la tête, l'indignation ayant soudainement pris la place de la colère.

— Tu avais promis des pizzas !

Evie lui lança un regard sévère.

— La prochaine fois, si tu veux de la pizza, évite de te battre.

Un éclair de férocité passa dans les yeux de Mal et pendant un instant, Evie crut qu'elle allait l'insulter, mais elle se contenta de serrer la mâchoire et de se lever brusquement, quittant la pièce dans une rage silencieuse.

oOoOoOo

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent cet incident, l'humeur de Mal se montra totalement imprévisible. Elle pouvait être taquine et enjouée un instant pour devenir bougonne et désagréable la seconde d'après, sans la moindre raison.

Evie ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était fait envoyée balader sans comprendre pourquoi, et ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'adresser la parole à son amie. Ces disputes permanentes commençaient à être pesantes - même si de son côté, elle ne s'énervait pas vraiment, se contentant de recevoir la colère de Mal sans la comprendre - et elle était fatiguée de devoir être tout le temps sur ses gardes.

Cette nouvelle attitude de Mal, semblable à celle du début mais en bien plus agressif, ressemblait à un énorme retour en arrière, et cela attristait Evie. Elle savait que Mal était d'un naturel grincheux et solitaire, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait plus que ça. Tout son comportement témoignait d'un mal-être, mais comment Evie était supposée comprendre le problème si Mal refusait de le communiquer ?

Incapable de se concentrer sur son devoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son amie. Tout aussi revêche et grognonne soit-elle, celle-ci n'avait pas encore renoncé à venir lui tenir compagnie à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, même si elle avait cessé de s'asseoir près d'elle et avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé, où elle dessinait en silence.

Les mouvements secs et brusques du crayon sur le papier témoignaient que quelque chose la travaillait, et que son humeur s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde. Evie savait que si elle lui adressait la parole à ce moment précis, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se fasse mordre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir aider Mal. Quoiqu'il se passe dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'évacuer, et si Evie devait en être un dommage collatéral, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Tu peux juste le dire, tu sais.

Mal lui jeta un regard rapide, pas franchement heureux mais pas complètement hostile non plus, puis reporta son attention sur son dessin.

— Dire quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Ce que tu as sur le cœur. Quoique ce soit qui te dérange et qui te rend aussi désagréable.

La pression du crayon sur le papier s'intensifia, comblant le bref silence qui précéda la réponse de Mal.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Evie pinça les lèvres, contrariée par ce rejet catégorique, puis expira, déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

— Bien sûr que tu as quelque chose à dire, tu crois que je suis stupide ou aveugle ? Tu es constamment agressive et tu t'emportes au moindre mot de travers. C'est évident que tu as un problème, et puisque tu n'as aucun contact avec le monde à part moi, c'est évident que tu as un problème _avec moi_. Alors crache-le, qu'on en termine.

Elle vit la manière dont les doigts de Mal se crispèrent sur le crayon, et donc sa tête se pencha en avant, permettant à ses mèches de retomber devant son visage et de lui offrir une protection.

— C'est juste ma manière d'être, grommela-t-elle.

— Non Mal, je te connais, et ce n'est pas ta manière d'être, rétorqua Evie d'une voix calme et assurée, et elle ignora le marmonnement incompréhensible de son amie, poursuivant sur sa lancée. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta manière d'être, parce que tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être bien mieux que ça, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça depuis plusieurs jours, mais si tu me le disais, je pourrais au moins essayer de t'aider à...

— Mais ferme-la ! rugit Mal d'un seul coup, lançant son carnet de croquis à travers la pièce.

Evie sursauta, parce que si son intention était bien de faire réagir son amie, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi soudain et violent, et aussi parce que le carnet atterrit à moins de deux mètres d'elle, et qu'elle ne savait pas si Mal avait fait exprès de l'éviter ou si elle avait juste mal visé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans le but de continuer son petit discours malgré cette interruption, mais Mal l'interrompit à nouveau à l'instant où elle comprit son intention.

— Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Tu ne connais rien de moi, alors qui es-tu es pour penser savoir de quoi j'ai besoin ou même ce que je pense ? Je n'ai pas ta petite vie parfaite où on discute dès qu'on a un problème, okay ? Mes problèmes, je les gère toute seule, à ma manière, et certainement pas de la tienne. Alors arrête, arrête de me dire quand parler, de quoi parler, ou de me dire quoi faire en permanence !

Evie cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par ses propos. Les yeux de Mal était fixés sur elle à présent, flamboyants de rage et de colère. Evie aurait dû être contente et soulagée, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. La voir s'ouvrir et s'exprimer. Mais à présent, elle se sentait dépassée, et confuse.

— Je n'ai jamais...

— Vraiment ? la coupa Mal d'une voix acide. Tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi faire ? "Dis bonjour", "dis merci", "voler c'est pas bien", "il ne faut pas se battre", tu n'as vraiment jamais rien dis de tout ça ? Vraiment, Princesse ?

Evie baissa la tête, ses joues s'empourprant en réalisant ce que Mal essayait de lui faire comprendre, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer à formuler des excuses, cette dernière continua de l'attaquer.

— C'est moi tout ça. Être désagréable, voler, mentir, me battre pour me défendre. Être contrariée en permanence, c'est moi, c'est l'entièreté de ma vie, dont tu ne connais absolument rien. Alors arrête de prétendre que tu me connais et surtout, arrête d'essayer de réparer chaque aspect de mon existence que tu estimes cassé. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et je ne veux pas de ton aide, compris ?

Une fois sa dernière phrase crachée violemment au visage d'Evie, Mal se leva du canapé, tremblant presque de rage et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Evie resta pétrifiée, stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Après un long moment à rester immobile, comme si elle craignait que Mal revienne à la charge, elle se mit à prendre de longues inspirations avant de les relâcher lentement, cherchant à se calmer et à mettre de l'ordre dans les pensées qui se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête.

Evie n'était pas le genre à renoncer, même si personne n'avait encore jamais repoussé son aide avant autant de conviction que ce que Mal venait de faire. Mais même si Evie refusait d'abandonner aussi facilement, elle savait que Mal, tout autant qu'elle, avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se calmer, et peut-être pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de sortir d'elle. Parce qu'elle en était persuadée, son amie avait été aussi surprise et déstabilisée qu'elle par cette soudaine explosion de sentiments. Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de se poser, de se calmer, de réfléchir, et de retenter d'en discuter. Calmement cette fois.

Résolue à faire en sorte que leur prochaine discussion se passe sans cri et sans dommage, Evie se rendit dans la cuisine et se lança dans la confection de cookies, sachant que l'estomac de Mal était le moyen le plus sûr pour obtenir sa coopération.

oOoOoOo

Mal était assise par terre, adossée au côté latéral de son lit, ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Le visage dissimulé dans ses avant-bras, ses poings fermés agrippant les mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur le haut de son crâne, elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer et de frapper quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, elle devait évacuer les émotions négatives qui bataillaient en elle, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire.

Alors elle resta là, immobile, se contentant de serrer ses poings plus fort et de se concentrer sur le tiraillement de son crâne et sur les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, espérant que ça l'aide à effacer, ou au moins à oublier, toutes ces pensées anxiogènes.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment à être seule avec sa mauvaise humeur, l'odeur des cookies parvint jusqu'à sa chambre, légère et discrète, et Mal ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Aussi étrange et paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, elle savait qu'elle n'en voulait pas à Evie.

Elle se sentait énervée, contrariée et frustrée, mais le tourbillon de colère et de rancœur qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine était dirigé contre le reste du monde, et un peu contre elle-même. Pas sur Evie. Jamais sur Evie. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule personne de la planète qui prenait le temps de lui préparer des cookies.

Lorsque, faisant suite à l'odeur, de légers coups contre la porte se firent entendre, Mal ne donna pas la permission d'entrer, et de toute façon, Evie ne l'attendit pas, ouvrant directement la porte pour s'avancer dans la pièce, une assiette de cookies encore chauds à la main.

Sans un mot, elle la déposa devant Mal et s'installa juste à côté d'elle, s'adossant elle aussi au lit, mais veillant à laisser un peu de distance entre elles.

Non pas une distance parce qu'elle était en colère, ou parce qu'elle avait peur, mais simplement une distance polie, qu'Evie avait adopté dès le début, sans que jamais Mal n'ait à la réclamer ou à l'imposer, et sans jamais tenter de la franchir.

Ce genre de détails était une autre des raisons pour lesquelles elle appréciait Evie, et pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

— Je suis désolée.

Les deux filles avaient parlé à l'unisson. D'une voix claire et assurée pour Evie, dans un marmonnement pour Mal. Les réactions qui suivirent leur brève surprise se firent aussi en écho, un sourire amusé mais discret pour l'une, un rire doux et léger pour l'autre.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire ressentir tout ça, reprit Evie avec un regard infiniment gentil et bienveillant.

Mal secoua la tête, parce que _bien sûr_ Evie n'était que bienveillance, et tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un des cookies.

— C'est bon, murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts en agrippaient un doré et tiède. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver.

Elle porta le biscuit à sa bouche et mordit dedans alors qu'Evie la regardait, pensive. Mâchant en silence, Mal ne dit plus rien, attendant simplement la suite.

— Non ce n'est pas bon, rétorqua Evie dans un souffle. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaye de te changer, ou que je n'aime pas la manière dont tu te comportes. C'est juste que…c'est faux ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. Ces manières d'agir, ce n'est pas toi. La vie t'a peut-être forcée à les adopter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais ça reste dangereux et inapproprié et je veux juste…je veux juste te donner une chance de t'en défaire.

Mal fronça les sourcils, parce qu'encore une fois, cela résonnait comme une leçon de morale, mais elle ne commenta pas. Elle ne voulait pas se remettre à crier, et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Evie. Se taire et encaisser, elle y était habituée. Alors qu'elle terminait le cookie qu'elle avait à la main, sans un mot, et qu'elle en prenait un autre dans l'assiette, Evie sembla réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je ne voulais pas dire que..., tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Ce n'est pas…Je ne te reproche rien, d'accord ? Si tu veux vraiment avoir ce genre de comportement, libre à toi. Mais tu as l'occasion de changer de vie, Mal. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait ta vie d'avant, et tu as raison, je n'ai aucun droit de te dire à quoi elle doit ressembler maintenant mais…Je veux juste t'aider. Peu importe ce que tu veux, je suis là pour t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne t'exprimes pas.

Mal mâcha en silence, lentement, prenant bien le temps de savourer chaque bouchée jusqu'à la dernière. Une fois le dernier morceau de cookie englouti, elle tendit la main pour s'en emparer d'un nouveau, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Evie réagit, interceptant son poignet et l'agrippant avec gentillesse pour stopper son mouvement. Mal se tendit instantanément, plus par réflexe que par réel danger, mais ne fit rien pour libérer sa main.

— Mal.

C'était drôle, comme juste un prénom pouvait transmettre un message quand on y mettait la bonne intonation. Et Evie savait exactement quelle intonation utiliser pour faire flancher Mal, qui ferma les yeux et rétracta son bras vers elle. Evie suivit le mouvement, refusant visiblement de la lâcher alors qu'elle attendait une réponse, n'importe laquelle.

Mal pouvait sentir le regard de l'autre fille posé sur elle, mais elle refusait de le croiser, tout comme elle refusait de prendre la parole. A la place, elle baissa les yeux, contemplant les doigts d'Evie enroulés autour de son poignet et la manière dont leurs peaux se touchaient sans que cela soit dérangeant. Au contraire même, ce contact physique était doux, presque agréable, et elle se surprit à apprécier cette sensation, et à ne pas vouloir qu'elle cesse.

Exactement comme elle ne voulait pas qu'Evie arrête d'insister pour avoir une réponse, parce qu'elle savait, elles le savaient toutes les deux, que c'était le seul moyen de la libérer de ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus oppressant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi, le jour où tu réaliseras que tu ne peux pas me réparer ?

Mal avait levé les yeux vers Evie en posant sa question, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être lâche, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci soit lâche en lui mentant. Elle voulait la vérité, et elle la défiait de la lui donner.

Mais elle n'obtient ni réponse sincère, ni mensonge en retour. Simplement des yeux bruns caramels remplis de douceur et de compassion qui la regardaient, sans le moindre jugement.

— Je n'essaye pas de te réparer, Mal, parce que tu n'es pas cassée.

— Bien sûr que je le suis. Depuis toujours, tout le monde essaye de…

Mal s'interrompit et serra les poings dans la frustration de devoir chercher les bons mots, et de ne pas les trouver, parce que c'était tellement compliqué de comprendre et d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir l'exprimer. Pourquoi tout devait-il toujours être si confus ?

En réaction presque immédiatement, elle sentit les doigts d'Evie lui caresser doucement le poignet, comme pour l'apaiser. Et elle savait que cela aurait dû l'agacer et la frustrer encore plus, mais pour une raison quelconque, cela fonctionna, et déverrouilla toutes les barrières qu'elle avait mis tellement d'années à bâtir entre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle exprimait.

— Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur, pour personne, okay ? Tout le monde a toujours eu quelque chose à me reprocher, à moi, à ma façon d'être, à mon existence. Et c'est pareil pour toi, tu as cette vie parfaite dans laquelle tu m'as invitée, et tu essayes juste de corriger tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour que je rentre dans ce moule parfait. Peut-être que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais tu le fais. Et moi je sais que tu auras beau tenter tant que tu veux, tu n'y arriveras pas, parce que ce moule n'est pas fait pour moi. Aucun moule n'est fait pour moi. Et le jour où tu vas le réaliser, tu vas juste…abandonner et me laisser.

Comme tous les autres l'avait laissée avant elle.

Mal le savait, ce n'était qu'une répétition infinie de sa vie. Des gens entraient dans sa vie, elle s'y attachait, mais elle n'était pas assez bien pour eux, absolument jamais, et ils finissaient par partir. Encore et encore. Aussi ironique que cela puisse être, la seule personne à ne pas être partie était sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler chaque jour de son existence à quel point elle était un boulet, un déchet et une déception. Finalement c'était Mal qui était partie, et sa mère n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'en empêcher, ou pour la retrouver. Ce qui revenait pratiquement au même que si elle l'avait abandonnée en premier lieu.

— Oh Mal...

La voix d'Evie tira Mal de sa morosité et un élan de panique grimpa en elle alors que la pression sur son poignet se relâchait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Evie la lâche. Elle ne voulait pas que le contact entre elles se rompent. Pas déjà.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Si Evie libéra son poignet, ce fut pour faire glisser sa main le long de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que leurs paumes se retrouvent l'une contre l'autre, et pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens, d'une emprise rassurante mais déterminée.

— Je n'ai jamais essayé de te changer, Mal. Et je suis désolée si tu l'as interprété comme ça. Peut-être que..peut-être que j'ai été maladroite dans ma manière de faire, mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'est t'aider et...améliorer tes conditions de vie. Je suppose que oui, j'ai essayé de changer ta vie mais pas toi, je te promets, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de changer qui tu es.

— Pourquoi ?

C'était un pourquoi comme Mal en avait prononcé toute sa vie, sans que personne n'arrive jamais à comprendre et à cerner toutes les questions qu'il contenait. Un pourquoi qui en contenait d'autres, des dizaines et des dizaines de pourquoi, auxquels personne n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apporter de réponse.

Evie s'y risqua malgré tout, pressant la main de Mal contre la sienne.

— Parce que j'aime qui tu es. J'aime ton mauvais caractère, ta répartie et ta ténacité. J'aime le fait que tu sois un peu sauvage, presque indomptable, et que tu n'aies peur de rien ni de personne. J'aime le fait que tu n'acceptes aucune défaite, et que tu sois constamment prête à te battre pour ce que tu estimes juste. J'aime ta manière de plisser le nez quand quelque chose te déplaît, et la façon dont ton visage s'illumine quand quelque chose te fait envie ou t'intéresse. J'aime ton sourire narquois, ta manière de te moquer du monde entier et de faire uniquement ce qui te convient quand ça te convient. C'est tout ça qui fait que tu es toi, Mal. Et j'aime tout ça. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne connais rien de ta vie, mais j'ai quand même l'impression de te connaître toi, et je t'aime bien Mal. Exactement comme tu es. Et je n'ai pas envie de changer le moindre fragment de qui tu es.

Si Mal était le genre de personne qui pleurait, elle aurait probablement les larmes aux yeux. Mais Mal ne pleurait pas, jamais, alors elle se contenta d'expirer longuement avant de laisser échapper un petit rire, à mi-chemin entre la nervosité et le sarcasme.

— Je pense que tu as trouvé comment me dompter, émit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Evie pressa doucement sa main, et lui sourit.

— Pas totalement, mais j'y travaille.


	10. Bonus - Malade

**Note** **:** Permettez-moi un instant de divagation par rapport aux bonus, parce que je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis les concernant. Souvent je suis toute excitée de les écrire, de les découvrir et de pouvoir les partager avec vous, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils permettent de mieux connaître et comprendre les personnages, et qu'ils apportent une autre dimension à l'histoire…et l'instant d'après je ne les aime plus, parce que j'ai peur qu'ils soient trop sombres, trop tristes, trop lourd pour une histoire supposée être mignonne à la base (même si je vous avoue que les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus angsty mais hey, le fluff est encore plus savoureux quand il arrive après un peu de angst). Je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis, de décider de ne plus les poster, puis de me dire que c'est bête, puisqu'ils sont écrits, mais d'avoir constamment des gros doutes par rapport à eux.

Ce petit monologue ne mène à rien, mais je voulais vous rappeler que ce sont des bonus, pas prévus à la base et que vous pouvez donc ne pas les lire s'ils ne vous plaisent pas. Vous ne manquerez pas d'information capitale pour l'histoire, promis. Même si j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'ils apportent quelques éléments intéressants sur le passé et les réactions des personnages, notamment celui-ci. Et puis aussi n'oubliez pas que ce ne sont que quelques moments pris dans une vie, et que rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc ;) Bref j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire et je vous laisse lire.

 **Avertissement** **:** mention de violences sur enfant (considérez cet avertissement valable pour tous les bonus, le passé de Mal n'est pas joyeux).

* * *

 **Mal – 2 ans**

Mal était malade, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Mais quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, brûlante de fièvre et la respiration encombrée, son papa l'avait sortie de son berceau et l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

Depuis, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Parfois il la déposait un instant, pour essayer de la faire boire ou manger, ou pour lui mettre un médicament dans les fesses - ce que Mal n'appréciait pas du tout, et elle le faisait savoir à grand renfort de hurlements - mais le reste du temps, elle restait dans ses bras. Solidement blottie contre lui, elle pouvait sentir ses bras rassurants et protecteurs autour d'elle. De temps en temps, ses doigts lui caressaient le visage, ou ses lèvres lui embrassaient le front, et il lui murmurait des chansons pour la bercer.

Alors non, Mal n'aimait pas être malade. Mais elle aimait son papa, et il était là pour rendre ce moment moins pénible, alors tout allait bien.

 **Evie – 2 ans**

Evie était malade, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Mais depuis cette nuit où elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, brûlante de fièvre, elle avait atterri dans le grand lit de sa maman, et n'en était plus sortie. Et sa maman était là, tout contre elle, lui offrant des caresses, des baisers et des mots doux. Et Evie aimait sa maman, plus que tout au monde, et elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour oublier qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

 **Mal – 6 ans**

Mal avait vomi, il y en avait partout dans son lit. Elle avait mal au ventre, et à la tête, et tout tournait autour d'elle. Mais elle parvint quand même à s'extirper des couvertures sales et à tituber jusqu'à la porte.

Elle ne voulait pas appeler sa mère, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être en colère. Mais elle était si fatiguée et son lit était plein de vomi. Peut-être que sa maman comprendrait. Peut-être même qu'elle laisserait Mal aller dans son grand lit, pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir rapidement.

— Maman, appela-t-elle d'une petite voix faible, rocailleuse et abîmée.

Il fallut qu'elle appelle plusieurs fois pour qu'enfin la porte de la chambre de sa mère s'ouvre et que celle-ci apparaisse.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as à geindre comme ça ? aboya-t-elle, de très mauvaise humeur.

Mal recula aussitôt, regrettant de l'avoir appelée, et essaya de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de disparaitre, en espérant que sa mère reparte d'où elle venait. Mais son pyjama recouvert de vomi la trahit, et elle fondit sur elle, tel un rapace sur sa proie.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as encore tout dégueulassé ! s'exclama-t-elle en bousculant Mal pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Mal trébucha et tomba par terre, impuissante, pendant que sa mère se mettait à fulminer en constatant les dégâts, se tournant vers sa fille et l'empoignant sans ménagement.

— Mais c'est pas possible ! gronda-t-elle en secouant la petite fille. Tu n'es donc pas capable de te déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain ? Tu crois que je vais nettoyer ton lit tous les jours ? Que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ?

Et la pauvre Mal se mit à pleurer, parce que la douleur dans son ventre et dans sa tête s'intensifiait sous les va-et-vient que sa mère lui imposait.

— J'ai p-pas f-fait ex-exprès, hoqueta-t-elle de désespoir.

— Pas fait exprès, je vais t'en donner moi des pas fait exprès ! Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à faire exprès de courir jusqu'aux toilettes !

Et sans que Mal ne puisse réagir ou protester, son pyjama lui fut brusquement retiré et la main impitoyable de sa mère s'abattit sur ses pauvres petites fesses sans défense, encore et encore, amplifiant ses pleurs un peu plus à chaque fois.

Au bout d'une dizaine de claques, sa mère arrêta de la frapper et la poussa dans le coin de sa chambre, où Mal tomba à la renverse, et s'étala par terre en sanglotant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un pyjama et une couverture propres lui atterrirent dessus, et la voix de sa mère se fit à nouveau entendre, dure et glaciale.

— Tu n'as qu'à dormir là ! Et arrête de chouiner comme un bébé si tu veux que je change tes draps demain !

Sans un regard supplémentaire pour sa fille, elle partit en claquant la porte, et Mal se roula en boule sur le sol, pleurant de douleur et de chagrin, serrant la couverture contre elle dans un besoin de réconfort désespéré.

 **Evie – 6 ans**

Evie avait vomi, il y en avait partout dans son lit. Elle avait mal au ventre, et à la tête, et tout tournait autour d'elle, alors elle se mit à pleurer très fort, appelant sa maman.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que celle-ci arrive dans sa chambre, contrariée d'être ainsi réveillée.

— Bon dieu Evie ! la sermonna-t-elle en voyant sa fille recouverte de vomi. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai placé une bassine à côté de ton lit ?

Les pleurs d'Evie redoublèrent parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être grondée ni punie, et qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Désespérée et incapable de dire un mot à travers ses sanglots, elle tendit les bras en direction de sa maman, quémandant un câlin.

Celle-ci la toisa un instant avec agacement, puis ses traits s'adoucirent, prenant pitié de la détresse de l'enfant. En une seconde, des bras réconfortants et chaleureux enveloppèrent Evie et elle fut soulevée loin de ses draps souillés.

— Allez, on va te nettoyer et te mettre un pyjama propre, et tu termineras la nuit avec moi, d'accord ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de se blottir très fort contre sa maman, se sentant déjà un peu mieux.


	11. Chapitre 8

Queen Grimhilde avait toujours eu des lubies. Des projets fous ou des intérêts soudains qui sortaient de nulle part et qui concernaient tout et n'importe quoi. La décoration de sa maison, son travail, sa manière de s'habiller mais surtout et bien trop souvent, sa fille.

Evie connaissait cette facette de sa mère, et elle avait rapidement appris qu'il ne fallait pas lutter contre, et que de toute façon, les lubies les plus saugrenues et improbables finissaient toujours par lui passer.

C'est dans cette catégorie qu'elle rangea sa soudaine requête d'apprendre le chinois. Dans les lubies ridicules mais temporaires, qui finissaient par disparaître toutes seules pour peu qu'on les ignore.

Malheureusement, elle se trompait.

Sa mère téléphona un soir comme les autres, juste au moment où Evie et Mal passaient à table. Comme à chaque fois, Evie répondit, enjouée et heureuse de savoir que sa mère pensait à elle. A sa plus grande surprise, la voix de celle-ci fit écho à son enjouement, lui annonçant qu'elle avait de grandes nouvelles.

Et en l'espace d'une conversation téléphonique, la lubie ridicule de lui faire apprendre le chinois prit des proportions démesurées qu'Evie n'avait absolument pas vues venir, et contre lesquelles elle n'avait aucune chance de lutter.

Après avoir encaissé toutes les annonces, tentant pathétiquement de protester ou même de placer un mot au milieu de toute la démesure dont sa mère faisait preuve, elle raccrocha avec l'impression d'avoir été aspiré dans un tourbillon de surréalisme et revint s'asseoir à table avec le tournis.

Sans surprise, Mal avait vidé le plat entier de pâtes à la bolognaise, et il ne restait de la nourriture que dans l'assiette d'Evie. Plongée dans ses pensées, celle-ci s'empara de sa fourchette et se mit distraitement à jouer avec son contenu, ressassant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Mal au bout d'un instant de silence.

— Ma mère veut m'envoyer en Chine pour les vacances, marmonna Evie sans même lever les yeux vers son amie.

Peut-être ne se sentait-elle pas capable de la regarder en face. Peut-être avait-elle peur de son jugement. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas assumer le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir tête à sa mère, alors que Mal n'avait pas hésité à abandonner toute sa vie pour échapper à la sienne. Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement pas voir Mal et réaliser toutes les répercussions que cela allait avoir sur elle également.

— Quoi ?

— Elle m'a déjà trouvé une famille d'accueil, pour m'accueillir pendant les vacances de printemps. Le but est que je m'acclimate et que je me familiarise avec l'endroit pour y emménager définitivement à la prochaine rentrée.

Elle ne faisait que répéter ce que sa mère lui avait dit, presque comme un robot, refusant de réfléchir à leur contenu.

— Tu parles chinois ?

L'étonnement et la confusion était tellement palpables dans la question de Mal que ça aurait pu être drôle. D'ailleurs Evie émit un petit rire sans joie, parce que cette question était parfaitement appropriée.

— C'est justement dans ce but qu'elle m'expédie là-bas, répondit-elle d'une voix sombre.

— Mais c'est complètement absurde !

Mal s'était brusquement redressée, visiblement indignée par ce qu'Evie lui racontait. Celle-ci leva enfin le regard sur elle, surprise qu'elle s'exprime ainsi. Presque à sa place.

— Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire j'espère ? demanda Mal.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Mal.

Evie avait parlé sèchement malgré elle, reportant sa frustration sur son amie qui n'avait pourtant rien fait. Heureusement, celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en offenser, se contentant de la fixer un long moment avant de répondre.

— On a toujours le choix.

Evie baissa le regard, sachant que c'était vrai mais en même temps pas vraiment, et pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Une boule se noua dans sa gorge et elle battit des paupières pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de se former, se recroquevillant légèrement sur sa chaise.

— On peut parler d'autre chose ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix misérable, tellement similaire à celle qu'elle employait avec sa mère et qu'elle _détestait_.

Mal se rassit, l'expression plus douce.

— On regarde un film ce soir ?

Evie acquiesça, et parvint même à esquisser un sourire, soulagée qu'elle n'insiste pas et heureuse qu'elle soit là, lui évitant de passer la soirée à se morfondre dans ses pensées.

— Tu comptes finir ton assiette ?

Cette seconde question la prit au dépourvu, car malgré sa fourchette qu'elle tenait toujours à la main, elle avait oublié les pâtes désormais froides qui étaient en face d'elle et elle se retrouva à les fixer stupidement avant de les pousser en direction de Mal.

— Non, je n'ai plus faim. Tu peux la finir.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Pour éviter le gaspillage. Parce que Mal détestait le gaspillage, et qu'elle avait toujours faim.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Mal ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose. Peut-être pour tenter de protester, pour prouver qu'elle avait autre chose en tête, mais elle se ravisa, et prit l'assiette sans un mot.

Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle pu demander ?

oOoOoOo

— Tu pleures vraiment devant ça ?

Le sourire de Mal était narquois et moqueur alors qu'elle contemplait Evie, en larmes devant leur film du jour.

Le hasard avait décidé de leur faire regarder "Frères des ours", qui se révéla être une agréable découverte pour toutes les deux. Mais aussi intéressant que soit le film, l'attention de Mal avait été déviée par les légers reniflements de son amie.

— Bien sûr que je pleure ! C'est tellement beau et triste à la fois.

— C'est juste un film.

— Et alors ? se défendit Evie en prenant un mouchoir. Ça n'empêche pas de transmettre des émotions.

Le nez de Mal se plissa, comme si elle désapprouvait ce concept.

— Je n'aime pas les gens qui pleurent, grogna-t-elle.

— J'avais remarqué, la taquina Evie. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, et je n'attends pas de toi que tu me consoles ou que tu fasses preuve d'émotion. Continue à être l'adorable petite créature ronchonne que tu es, ça me convient très bien.

Mal se renfrogna à cette description et Evie rit, terminant d'essuyer ses joues humides avant de revenir en arrière dans le film pour reprendre là où elles s'étaient interrompues.

oOoOoOo

— Je ne vais pas y arriver.

— Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver. Ce n'est pas si dur. Tu as juste à appeler et le dire.

— Oui mais...

— Une fois que ce sera dit, ce sera dit. Elle ne pourra pas le nier.

— Oui mais...

— Tu peux le faire, Evie.

Evie ravala sa nouvelle tentative de protestation, son regard alternant entre l'écran de téléphone, où le numéro de sa mère était déjà encodé et ne demandait plus qu'à être appelé, et le visage encourageant de Mal.

Elle semblait si confiante et déterminée. Pourquoi Evie ne pouvait-elle pas être pareil ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi misérable, inutile et illégitime dès qu'il était question de sa mère ?

Elle savait que Mal avait raison. Elle savait que c'était la seule solution. Elle savait que c'était le moment d'enfin s'exprimer, d'enfin faire entendre sa voix et ses envies. Sa mère l'aimait, non ? Elle comprendrait. Elle pardonnerait. C'était ce qu'une mère était supposée faire.

Oui mais si elle ne méritait pas ce pardon et cette compréhension ? Et si elle les avait déjà trop obtenus, à force de ne jamais être à la hauteur de ce que sa mère attendait d'elle ? Et si ça devenait la fois de trop ?

Evie sentit son estomac se tordre à cette idée et son cœur commença à accélérer dans la panique. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver. Elle en était incapable.

Alors que l'écran de son téléphone devenait flou, sa vision brouillée par les larmes, la voix de Mal retentit soudain, la coupant de son accès de panique pour la ramener à la réalité.

— Tu veux vraiment partir en Chine ?

— Non mais..., balbutia Evie.

— Alors appelle. Juste une phrase. Tu en es capable.

Et comme ça, sans prévenir, sans lui demander son avis, avec une conviction inébranlable, Mal lança l'appel.

Evie écarquilla les yeux de panique, chercha à protester, songea à raccrocher pendant une fraction de seconde, mais finit par porter instinctivement l'appareil à son oreille, juste à temps pour y entendre la voix de sa mère.

L'adolescente déglutit, cherchant à ignorer les battements trop puissants de son cœur et la confusion dans ses pensées. Une phrase. Une seule chose à dire. Elles avaient répété ensemble. Elle pouvait le faire.

Calant son regard dans celui de Mal, absorbant tout le courage qui luisait dans le vert de ses yeux, elle inspira et se lança.

— Je ne veux pas aller en Chine, maman. Ni pendant les vacances, ni l'année prochaine.

Il y eu un silence, qui sembla s'étirer sur une éternité, puis, portée par le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Mal, elle poursuivit.

— Je n'irai pas. Et tu ne peux pas m'y forcer.

Et elle raccrocha.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, que chacun de ses membres tremblaient, et qu'elle pouvait fondre en larmes à n'importe quel moment, mais _elle l'avait fait_.

Le rire de Mal retentit dans un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration.

— Tu lui as vraiment raccroché au nez ?

— C'était son répondeur, avoua Evie à voix basse.

Mal rit de plus belle, et Evie, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se mit à rire aussi.

oOoOoOo

Elle avait rappelé.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait rappelé. Les deux filles se remettaient à peine de leur fou-rire commun et totalement incontrôlable lorsque le téléphone d'Evie s'était mis à sonner, la faisant blêmir subitement.

Elle l'avait laissé sonner, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir, incapable de réfléchir.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

A la troisième tentative d'appel, Mal lui avait murmuré de décrocher. Et Evie l'avait fait. Pâle comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle s'était mise debout, avait attrapé son téléphone et avait quitté la pièce, préférant s'isoler pour la conversation qui allait suivre.

Mal n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis. Elle avait simplement attendu, pensant qu'Evie allait revenir quand elle serait prête. Ou pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas à la tenir au courant. Ce n'était pas comme si Mal se sentait investie par la situation, ou comme si elle était curieuse du dénouement. Et ce n'était absolument pas comme si elle était inquiète pour son amie, rongée par la peur qu'elle soit blessée ou tristesse ou désespérée après ce coup de fil.

Pourtant, c'était évident que ça allait l'affecter. Et plus les minutes passaient sans qu'Evie ne réapparaisse, plus Mal savait qu'elle était là-haut, dans sa chambre, probablement en train de pleurer.

Et Mal n'aimait pas les gens qui pleuraient. Elle détestait voir quelqu'un pleurer, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et elle était contente qu'Evie se soit isolée, évitant de lui infliger cette situation. C'était mieux ainsi. Evie, pleurant à l'étage. Mal, attendant au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle aille mieux d'elle-même. Evie était forte et indépendante et n'avait pas besoin de son aide ou de son réconfort. Un réconfort qu'elle n'était pas capable de prodiguer.

Mal ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ni comment elle se retrouvait là, à toquer doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Evie, pourtant entrouverte.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, en direction de son amie qui était assise sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

— Tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement, déjà prête à faire volte-face et à partir en courant si la réponse était positive.

Evie rit à cette question, d'un rire discret et humide, mais un rire quand même, et Mal expira pour évacuer toute la tension qu'elle éprouvait dans ce genre de situation. Si Evie était capable de rire, c'est que ce n'était pas si grave. Si Evie était capable de rire, peut-être qu'elle, elle pouvait être capable de rester un peu près d'elle.

Franchissant les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du lit, Mal grimpa sur le matelas et le traversa jusqu'à atteindre Evie. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges, les joues humides, mais un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres. Ses mains étaient refermées autour de son pingouin en peluche, le serrant précieusement contre sa poitrine dans un geste tendre et désespéré à la fois.

Mal se sentait désemparée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Elle n'avait rien à dire, et n'était pas du genre à prendre l'initiative d'un câlin, ni même de le proposer. Elle ne pouvait même pas serrer la main d'Evie dans une pathétique tentative de réconfort, parce qu'elles étaient déjà occupées par la peluche, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ce pingouin était plus compétent qu'elle pour consoler sa propriétaire.

— Ce n'est rien Mal, ça va passer.

Bien qu'un peu faible et tremblante, la voix d'Evie s'était élevée avec douceur alors que son regard croisait celui de Mal. Ses yeux caramel était encore et toujours remplis de cette chaleur et de cette bienveillance, c'en était presque ridicule. Evie était celle qui triste et bouleversée, et pourtant c'était elle qui tentait de la faire se sentir mieux. Mal souffla d'exaspération face à cette ironie, et serra les poings, bien décidée à inverser leurs rôles pour une fois.

— Comment il s'appelle ?

Evie la regarda avec confusion alors elle fit un geste en direction du pingouin.

— Oh, murmura la brune en l'éloignant de sa poitrine pour le regarder, ses doigts caressant tendrement les poils usés. C'est Monsieur Banquise.

Mal laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

— Monsieur Banquise ? répéta-t-elle. Tu n'avais rien de plus ridicule ?

Les joues d'Evie s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle ramena sa peluche contre elle, comme pour le protéger.

— Tais-toi. J'étais petite et je voulais lui donner un nom très classe.

Le sourire railleur de Mal s'effaça rapidement pour faire place à une expression plus douce et nostalgique.

— Le mien s'appelait Tom, prononça-t-elle à voix basse. C'était un dragon. Tom le Dragon. Courageux et vaillant, c'était mon meilleur ami. Il m'accompagnait dans les moindres de mes bêtises, et était toujours là pour me consoler après les punitions.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Evie l'écoutait avec attention, Monsieur Banquise toujours bien serré contre elle.

— C'était un cadeau de mon père, enchaîna Mal, et il y eut un vacillement dans sa voix, qu'elle maîtrisa rapidement pour continuer, un sourire indéchiffrable faisant écho au flot des souvenirs. Je l'avais appelé Tom parce que j'aimais bien l'idée que son nom possède trois lettres seulement, comme le mien, et je l'emportais partout avec moi. Ma mère le détestait, alors je devais constamment le cacher ou aller le repêcher dans la poubelle.

Evie déglutit, encaissant le flot d'informations - Mal n'avait jamais laissé échapper autant de détails sur son enfance qu'en l'espace de ces quelques phrases - et posa son regard sur sa propre peluche.

— Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu Monsieur B. Il a juste toujours été là. Moi aussi je le transportais partout quand j'étais petite, ça horripilait ma mère. Alors un jour, je devais avoir 6 ans, elle a décrété qu'il n'avait plus le droit de sortir de ma chambre, que j'étais grande et que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais si elle le disait, c'est que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Ma mère a toujours tout décidé, que ça me plaise ou pas.

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour du pauvre pingouin alors que sa voix s'était teintée de rancœur et de colère. Cette fois, Mal eut le courage de tendre sa main pour la poser par-dessus celle d'Evie, l'extrémité de ses doigts frôlant le tissu de la peluche.

— Tu veux en parler ?

Evie ne répondit pas immédiatement, confrontant les pour et les contre, son envie de partager et son envie d'oublier, le risque de se remettre à pleurer et le besoin d'évacuer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante, puis finit par fermer les yeux.

— Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas, admit-elle dans un souffle. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir en Chine, ni pour les vacances, ni pour l'année scolaire, ni jamais. Je lui ai dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas d'apprendre le chinois. C'était facile. C'est sorti tout seul, sans même que ma voix ne tremble. Sans doute parce que c'était au téléphone. C'est plus facile, si je ne vois pas la déception dans ses yeux.

Mal pressa sa main par-dessus celle d'Evie et, à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci lâcha la peluche pour faire pivoter sa paume, et lui rendre cette légère étreinte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, quand tu as eu terminé ?

Evie rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire. Un rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses rires amusés et pétillants habituels. Un rire lugubre et fataliste, beaucoup trop sombre pour elle.

— Elle arrive demain soir pour qu'on en parle en face à face.

Mal grimaça à cette annonce et tout ce que ça impliquait.

— C'est marrant comme elle a soudain du temps libre pour ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Evie la fusilla du regard, presque par réflexe, puis baissa aussitôt la tête, laissant ses longues mèches de cheveux dissimuler son visage pour cacher à quel point la remarque de Mal, qui ne faisait que soulever la réalité, la blessait.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas...

—Elle va gagner tu sais, la coupa Evie. A l'instant où elle va être face à moi, à l'instant où je vais voir son expression, son _regard_. Dès que j'entendrai la déception et la colère dans sa voix, je vais céder, et elle va gagner. Je peux déjà faire ma valise pour la Chine.

Mal ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle conseillerait bien à Evie de se battre pour elle, de tenir tête à sa mère, d'arrêter de se soumettre à ses moindres désirs. Mais qui était-elle, pour lui conseiller tout ça ? La relation que Mal avait avec sa propre mère était un milliard de fois pire que celle qu'avait Evie avec la sienne. Alors de quel droit pouvait-elle lui dire quoi faire, ou quoi dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Evie était supposée réagir, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment la mère d'Evie allait réagir.

— J'espère juste qu'il y aura une place pour moi dans ta valise.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, prononcée bien trop sérieusement pour ce qu'elle contenait, et le temps sembla s'arrêter entre les deux filles. Puis tout doucement, d'abord léger puis de plus en plus fort, le rire d'Evie emplit la pièce. Son vrai rire. Pur, sincère et mélodieux, qui chassa toutes les ondes négatives qui régnaient encore un instant auparavant. Comme portée par ce nouvel élan de bonne humeur, l'adolescente se laissa aller contre Mal, posant la tête contre son épaule.

— Bien sûr qu'il y aura une place pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière.

oOoOoOo

Si lors de la première visite de la mère d'Evie, Mal n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre les échanges qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille, cette fois, ce fut tout l'opposé.

C'était dû en partie au fait que la discussion était beaucoup plus animée, et que les tons s'élevèrent rapidement mais aussi - et surtout - au fait que Mal avait mis de côté toute notion de prudence et entrouvert la porte de la chambre pour mieux entendre. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant, elle alla même jusqu'à se déplacer en silence dans le couloir de l'étage, s'immobilisant en haut de l'escalier, attentive à tout ce qui se passait en bas.

Elle entendit absolument tout. L'intonation sévère et autoritaire, les reproches, les accusations, les critiques. Mal serra les poings, impuissante, incapable d'intervenir tout en sachant qu'Evie encaissait tout ça. Mais se manifester et prendre la défense de son amie ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et elle ne pouvait donc rien faire de plus qu'écouter et enfin comprendre d'où venait la peur de son amie de ne pas être à la hauteur, de constamment décevoir. Chaque mot prononcé par sa mère était une pique supplémentaire qui attisait le feu de culpabilité et de honte qui bouillonnait déjà en Evie, le décuplant sans pitié.

Les rares fois où elle entendait son amie tenter de se défendre, elle semblait tellement hésitante et peu sûre d'elle que c'en était presque douloureux. Mal aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dévaler les marches et aller la soutenir, l'aider, l'encourager à tenir tête à sa mère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, se contentant de l'écouter se faire remettre à sa place sans la moindre délicatesse.

— Ça suffit Evelyne ! trancha finalement la voix froide et stricte de la mère d'Evie, et même Mal frémit à la manière donc ce prénom avait été prononcé. J'en ai assez de tes caprices. Cette tentative de rébellion s'arrête ici. Je suis ta mère, je sais ce qui est bien pour toi et quoique tu en penses, je peux te forcer si cela s'avère nécessaire. Tu partiras, un point c'est tout.

Le cœur de Mal se tordit à cette sentence et même elle sentit son caractère définitif et irrévocable. C'était fini. Elles avaient essayé, et elles avaient perdu.

Et puis la voix d'Evie s'éleva, soudainement calme et déterminée, à mille lieux de la voix timide et incertaine qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'à présent.

— D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Je partirai. Je partirai, et je m'appliquerai à absolument tout rater. Chaque examen, chaque test, chaque épreuve. Absolument tout. Tu peux me forcer à aller là-bas, mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner et me forcer à donner les bonnes réponses.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Mal sentit sa poitrine gonfler de fierté. Evie avait réussi. Elle avait parlé, et s'était fait entendre.

Le silence se prolongea, long et tendu, puis la réponse arriva, brève, courte, presque énigmatique.

— Bien.

Et absolument rien d'autre. Plus un mot. Plus un bruit. Réalisant que la conversation était terminée et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à écouter, Mal réintégra sa cachette en silence, espérant juste qu'Evie allait bien.

oOoOoOo

Evie était pétrifiée, absolument incapable de bouger, ou de parler. Immobilisée d'horreur par l'expression qu'elle avait vu passer sur le visage de sa mère, cette expression qu'elle avait redouté toute sa vie. Elle était incapable de voir autre chose que ce regard glacial et fermé qu'elle avait posé sur elle. Ce regard distant et presque méprisant, comme si soudainement elle était devenue une étrangère, indigne d'intérêt.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas ? Une déception, un échec, une fille qui déshonorait et se rebellait contre sa mère après tout le temps et l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé pour elle.

Mais ce que Evie n'avait jamais imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars, toutes ces fois où elle avait imaginé ce moment fatidique où sa mère cesserait de la vouloir comme fille, c'était que l'après serait pire.

Parce que le regard rempli de déception et de regrets d'avoir perdu tant d'années à s'occuper d'elle, au moins, il lui était adressé. C'était mieux que l'ignorance qu'elle subissait à présent, alors que sa mère était occupée à rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait amené, vérifiant qu'elle avait tout dans sa valise, prête à repartir et à la laisser là, sans un regard ou un mot supplémentaire, parce qu'elle n'en valait plus la peine.

Et Evie restait debout, le cœur et la tête bouillonnants de pensées et de sentiments confus. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur sa maman, de s'excuser, de la supplier de la pardonner, de lui dire que oui bien sûr, elle allait partir, elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, n'importe quoi, peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait, peu importe à quel point elle n'en avait pas envie, tant qu'elle continuait à l'aimer. Ce n'était pas si loin la Chine, après tout. Et c'était juste un an. Était-ce vraiment un sacrifice si énorme, pour faire plaisir à la femme qui lui avait tout donné ?

Mais elle resta tétanisée, incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de la regarder partir en silence, froide et indifférente à sa détresse.

Ce ne fut que quand la porte se referma que Evie réalisa que des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues, et elle tomba à genoux, anéantie.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu.

oOoOoOo

— Tu pleures ?

C'était une question stupide à poser, puisque Evie était roulée en boule dans son lit, un oreiller entre les bras alors que ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce. Mais Mal, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, incapable de se décider à entrer et incapable de se décider à partir, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Une réponse lui parvint, étouffée et déformée par les larmes.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

Au moins c'était clair. Mal avait l'autorisation de s'en aller et de laisser Evie à son sort. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y résigner, avançant d'un pas dans la chambre.

— C'est bien que tu lui aies tenu tête tu sais, tenta-t-elle pour la réconforter. Tu ne pouvais pas la laisser décider de ta vie pour toujours.

— Va-t'en Mal !

Cette fois c'était sorti avec plus de conviction, presque avec férocité, et Mal se rétracta instantanément, retournant à sa position initiale dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour elle, ajouta-t-elle quand même avant de fermer la porte, laissant son amie tranquille alors qu'un nouveau sanglot éclatait dans la chambre bleue.

oOoOoOo

Evie se montra particulièrement silencieuse pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était froide et distante, ni même qu'elle s'isolait. C'était simplement comme si elle était...vide. Sans vie, sans dynamisme, sans envie. Elle ne proposait plus rien, et n'entamait les conversations que lorsqu'elles étaient essentielles. Dans d'autres circonstances, Mal n'aurait pas trouvé cela dérangeant, parce qu'elle aimait qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais cela correspondait tellement peu à la Evie qu'elle avait côtoyée depuis le début que la situation était étrange. Pas insupportable ou tendue, mais simplement étrange. Comme si quelque chose dans leur rythme de vie sonnait faux, sans la note de bonne humeur qu'Evie apportait habituellement.

Mais ça, le calme et le manque d'enthousiasme, Mal pouvait le comprendre. C'était normal qu'Evie ait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre de la dispute avec sa mère, parce que si aux yeux de Mal c'était un énorme progrès, Evie semblait avoir très mal vécu sa victoire et refusait d'en parler. Ce que, encore une fois, Mal pouvait comprendre et accepter. Attendre quelques jours que son amie se remette et retrouve sa gaieté de vivre, elle pouvait le faire.

Le problème ce n'était pas ça.

Le problème c'était la nourriture.

Ça avait toujours été la nourriture, même si Mal avait tenté de se voiler la face et d'ignorer, ou de se dire que ce n'était pas important et que ça ne la regardait pas. Mais elle n'était ni stupide, ni aveugle.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours de cohabitation avec Evie pour réaliser que la relation que celle-ci entretenait avec la nourriture était particulière, et déconcertante.

Déconcertante parce que l'amour d'Evie pour la cuisine était tellement évident. Cela se voyait au plaisir qu'elle prenait à préparer des petits plats chaque jour, sans jamais s'en plaindre, toujours avec le sourire et en s'appliquant bien. Et oui, le choix de toujours manger du fait-maison et absolument jamais du tout préparé était extrême et incompréhensible pour Mal qui avait grandi avec la certitude qu'un paquet de chips comptait pour un légume, mais c'était un choix de vie comme un autre et elle n'avait pas à juger. Même si cela ne semblait pas être entièrement le choix d'Evie, qui n'avait aucun problème à acheter des produits industriels à Mal et qui n'avait pas une seule fois tenter de l'en dissuader, ou de le lui reprocher. Elle ne la jugeait pas, et Mal ne la jugeait pas en retour, parce que tout cela n'était qu'une question d'éducation et d'habitudes de vie, et qu'au final ça avait peu d'importance, tant qu'elles mangeaient en quantité suffisante.

Et c'était là que ça coinçait. Parce que Evie, malgré les plats faits-maison préparés par ses soins, se servait des portions minuscules. Parce que Evie, qui cuisinait des gâteaux divinement bons, n'en prenait jamais la moindre part, préférant aller l'offrir à ses voisins. Parce que Evie, qui était toujours volontaire pour préparer du popcorn - sans sucre et sans beurre - n'en picorait qu'une petite poignée, tout comme elle ne buvait que quelques gorgées d'un milkshake avant de proposer à Mal de le terminer à sa place.

Parce que Evie, qui vivait dans une maison luxueuse où le confort et la nourriture abondaient, était tellement fine qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer avec Mal, qui avait pourtant connu la faim et passé de longues périodes sans voir l'ombre d'un repas.

Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Mal pour comprendre le déclencheur et la raison derrière tout ça, mais elle avait fini par y parvenir. Petit à petit, jour après jour, repas après repas, elle avait compris que l'appétit d'Evie était directement lié à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère. Et Mal ne saisissait pas tout, parce qu'elle n'était ni psychologue, ni nutritionniste, ni même franchement intéressée par la manière de fonctionner des autres êtres humains, mais elle en saisissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas sain.

Et encore une fois, dans d'autres circonstances, avec une autre personne, Mal n'en aurait pas eu grand-chose à faire, parce que sa propre vie, ses problèmes et sa mère étaient déjà bien assez compliqués sans qu'elle s'encombre de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il était question de _Evie_.

Et Mal appréciait Evie, même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'admettre. Et le fait qu'elle l'appréciait faisait qu'elle se souciait d'elle et de son bien-être, et elle détestait ça, parce qu'à présent elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui venir en aide et la peur d'intervenir dans quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas, et de détruire la seule relation positive qu'elle possédait dans sa vie.

Et malgré toute la culpabilité et l'inquiétude que cela impliquait, Mal avait opté pour la solution facile, et avait choisi de ne pas s'en mêler, principalement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait aider.

Sauf que cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que si après un coup de fil, Evie ne terminait pas un repas, et si après une visite de sa mère, elle sautait un ou deux repas, après une dispute, elle arrêtait purement et simplement de manger.

Mal était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue avaler autre chose que de l'eau depuis deux jours. Mal était également certaine qu'elle n'avait pas mangé en son absence, comme elle prétendait le faire. Et Mal était à présent certaine qu'il fallait soulever le problème, et le faire admettre à Evie, parce qu'il devenait dangereux.

Mais parler, amener les choses en douceur et en discuter calmement n'était pas son truc. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée faire ça, alors elle ne le fit pas, et emprunta la seule méthode qu'elle connaissait. La méthode frontale.

— Tu n'as pas faim ?

Evie leva les yeux de son livre pour la regarder, confuse. Et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, puisque la question de Mal sortait littéralement de nulle part, et qu'elles n'approchaient même pas de l'heure d'un quelconque repas.

— Pardon ?

— Tu n'as vraiment pas faim ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir vue manger quoi que ce soit depuis ce matin.

La confusion d'Evie s'évapora pour laisser place à de la méfiance et elle plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Je parle du fait que tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui. Ni hier.

Evie resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, puis pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais j'ai ce livre à terminer avant mon prochain cours de littérature alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Elle retourna à sa lecture, visiblement peu encline à poursuivre cette conversation. Mais même en dépit du livre désormais dressé entre elles comme un bouclier, Mal pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer de mécontentement alors que ses pensées dérivaient malgré elle, perturbées. Elle avait réussi à toucher une corde sensible, et n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Avec autorité et détermination, elle s'avança et posa sa main sur la couverture du livre de son amie, la forçant à le baisser pour l'affronter.

— Tu n'as pas démenti.

— Mal, laisse-moi tranquille.

— Non.

Cette fois le regard qui se posa sur Mal était d'une noirceur inhabituelle, presque meurtrière.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que je mange ou pas ? Je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule si j'ai le droit de sauter un repas.

— Tu n'as rien mangé depuis plus de deux jours. Ce n'est pas juste un repas.

— Ça ne fait pas deux jours, la contredit Evie d'une voix sèche.

— Si, ça fait deux jours. Depuis que ta mère est partie.

Evie la fusilla du regard, et Mal ne broncha pas. Elle savait avant même de la prononcer que cette phrase serait mal accueillie, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle _devait_ être prononcée.

— Est-ce que c'est elle qui te demande de faire ça ? insista-t-elle. C'est parce qu'elle te le demande que tu te laisses mourir de faim ? Est-ce que survivre sans manger est une autre des attentes irréalisables qu'elle a envers toi ?

— Tais-toi, gronda Evie d'une voix menaçante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix habituelle.

Et peut-être Mal aurait-elle dû prendre ça comme un avertissement, et s'arrêter là. Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer, parce qu'elle voulait comprendre.

— Je te demanderai bien ce que ça fait, de ne rien avaler pendant aussi longtemps mais tu vois Evie, je sais exactement ce que ça. Ce creux permanent dans ton estomac et la douleur qu'il dégage, sourde et continue, à laquelle tu finis par t'habituer. Le manque d'énergie, et l'impression que tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi est dans une autre dimension. Ces moments où il n'y a rien d'autre que la faim qui dévore ton corps, et où rien d'autre ne compte. Je _connais_ tout ça, et je ne comprends pas comment on peut vouloir le faire subir à son enfant, ou à soi-même. Comment est-ce que tu peux...

— TAIS-TOI ! hurla Evie, et Mal se tut, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Evie crier.

Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence. L'une tremblante, le visage déformé par la tristesse, la peur et la honte. L'autre immobile, impuissante et démunie.

Et puis Evie reprit la parole, d'un ton calme, détaché et définitif.

— Va-t'en.

Mal écarquilla les yeux et voulut protester, dire quelque chose, s'excuser, n'importe quoi, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car son amie répéta sa demande, toujours de cette voix détachée et distante.

— Va-t'en, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas que...je n'ai pas besoin de ça, alors va-t'en d'ici.

Et c'était étrange comme les larmes se trouvaient dans les yeux d'Evie alors que c'était le monde de Mal qui s'écroulait, brutalement et sans le moindre avertissement. Et peut-être aurait-elle dû pleurer aussi, protester, ou tenter poursuivre la dispute. Mais Mal ne pleurait pas, et elle ne restait pas là où on ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors l'expression neutre, sans un mot, sans une plainte, elle quitta la pièce, monta récupérer son sac à dos dans la chambre d'ami, et fit exactement ce qu'Evie lui demandait.

Elle s'en alla.


	12. Chapitre 9

**Note** : Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à arriver, les vacances de Pâques ressemblent à un gouffre temporel chez moi ^^

Mais ça vous a donné un bon aperçu de ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochaines semaines, parce que nous sommes déjà fin avril, et ça signifie donc qu'on entre dans la période des travaux/examens/études en priorité. Les prochains chapitres risquent donc d'être postés de manière totalement aléatoire et imprévisible :( Je vais faire mon maximum pour essayer de rester régulière et de ne pas vous laisser sans rien trop longtemps mais je ne peux rien promettre...

Mais vous savez quoi ? Le meilleur moyen pour m'encourager, me donner l'envie d'écrire et me rappeler de poster un nouveau chapitre, c'est de laisser un commentaire ! :p Même un petit message pour témoigner de votre présence et du fait que vous aimez l'histoire représente beaucoup, je vous assure !

* * *

Evie passa une très mauvaise nuit. Elle pleura pendant des heures, laissant des litres et des litres de larmes, de culpabilité, de regrets, de honte et de remords se déverser sur ses oreillers.

La dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Mal se mélangea à celle qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère, les événements se liant et se déliant sans qu'elle ne sache plus distinguer quelle phrase avait été prononcée par qui, et toutes les similarités entre les deux n'étaient que des coups de poignard supplémentaires plantés dans son cœur. Elle savait que si ça s'était terminé exactement de la même manière, que ce soit avec Mal ou avec sa mère, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur, elle n'était jamais à la hauteur, et elle ne méritait pas leur attention, leur compagnie ou leur amour.

Elle le savait et l'avait toujours su, mais s'en rappeler n'en était pas moins douloureux alors qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil. Plusieurs fois elle commença à s'endormir, et puis la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait dit à Mal, de ce qu'elle avait _fait_ à Mal la frappait de plein fouet et elle se précipitait hors de son lit pour aller vérifier dans la chambre d'ami, espérant que tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'une hallucination, qu'un cauchemar absurde.

Mais à chaque fois, la chambre était vide, et elle fondait à nouveau en larmes, s'écroulant sur le parquet sous le poids de la responsabilité. Elle était horrible, elle était la pire des personnes et elle se détestait, elle se détestait, elle se détestait.

Comment pouvait-elle espérer que celles qu'elle aimait puissent la pardonner en sachant qu'elle-même ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de les avoir trahies ainsi ?

Puis l'épuisement finit par avoir raison d'elle et lui accorda quelques heures d'un sommeil hanté par les cauchemars et par les remords, duquel elle se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois, le cœur battant et les larmes ruisselant.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa chambre commençait à être baignée par les premiers rayons de soleil de la journée, elle ne chercha même pas à tenter de se rendormir, et s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour prendre la direction de la chambre de Mal. Comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois cette nuit, elle en ouvrit la porte avec appréhension et espoir, attendant un miracle et anticipant la déception.

Bien évidemment, la chambre était vide, sans la moindre trace de passage de son amie, exactement dans le même état que la veille. Mal n'était pas revenue. Et c'était normal après tout, pourquoi serait-elle revenue ?

N'ayant même plus la force de pleurer, Evie referma la porte, incapable de contempler cette pièce vide plus longtemps et, par dépit et sans le moindre but, décida d'aller prendre une douche. Ce fut une excellente initiative, parce qu'après quelques minutes à laisser l'eau bouillante couler sur sa peau, la réveillant doucement, ses idées s'éclaircirent, et elle réalisa que rester là à pleurer et à attendre ne la mènerait à rien.

Elle avait rejeté Mal, l'avait blessée et l'avait renvoyée dehors, à la rue, sans la moindre considération. Pire encore, elle avait fait tout ça après avoir passé des jours et des jours à essayer de la convaincre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et arrêter d'être constamment sur ses gardes.

Et Mal lui avait fait confiance. Mal avait baissé ses barrières, juste pour découvrir qu'Evie était la plus ignoble des personnes.

Mais rester chez elle à attendre que son amie revienne d'elle-même serait encore plus ignoble et égoïste. C'était de sa faute si elle était partie, c'était donc à elle de faire en sorte qu'elle revienne.

S'habillant et se coiffant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, elle descendit attraper son sac et enfiler ses chaussures. Peu importe l'heure trop matinale et le manque total d'information sur où avait pu disparaître Mal, Evie était prête à parcourir le moindre centimètre de la planète pour la retrouver et s'excuser.

Mais cette résolution était inutile, car sa recherche se stoppa à l'instant où elle franchit la porte d'entrée, s'immobilisant de surprise.

Et de soulagement.

Mal était là.

Elle était roulée en boule, adossée au mur de la maison, son sac à dos fermement maintenu entre ses bras, comme un trésor à protéger à tout prix, et profondément endormie, mais elle était bien là.

Evie resta figée un instant, le cœur battant si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il réveille son amie, et la contempla avec douceur et tristesse. Était-elle vraiment restée là toute la nuit ?

Avec précaution, elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui toucha délicatement l'épaule.

— Mal, appela-t-elle. Mal, réveille-toi.

Pour se réveiller, elle se réveilla. En une demi-seconde, Mal bondit en l'air, immédiatement alerte et prête à se jeter sur n'importe quelle menace potentielle. Son regard fit le tour des environs, prenant conscience d'où elle se trouvait avant de se poser sur Evie, qui s'était mise debout également, la tête baissée de culpabilité.

— Oh, c'est toi.

Le cœur d'Evie se tordit étrangement à cette déclaration, parce que ce « toi » n'avait rien de réjoui, ou d'amical. Il n'avait rien d'inamical non plus, parce qu'il n'était rien. Elle n'était rien.

— Tu as dormi ici ? demanda-t-elle timidement, d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Mal l'entende.

Mais Mal entendit, et se balança maladroitement sur ses pieds tout en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, le regard fuyant.

— Je n'avais nulle part où aller, marmonna-t-elle.

Evie acquiesça comme si l'information était nouvelle, et prononça la chose la plus stupide et hypocrite qu'elle pouvait prononcer à cet instant précis.

— Tu as une chambre.

Mal laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

— Tu m'as mise à la porte, tu te souviens ?

— Je n'ai...Je ne voulais pas...Je...Je suis désolée, Mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

Rassemblant son courage, elle se força à lever la tête pour la regarder en face, et fut accueillie par un regard blessé et effrayé. Mal n'essayait même pas de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire croire que tout va bien, que tout ira bien, et puis de tout me reprendre d'un seul coup. Tu ne peux pas...me jeter et puis changer d'avis.

Les yeux d'Evie s'emplirent de larmes, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute.

— Mal, je suis tellement désolée, répéta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers son amie, mais celle-ci recula, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et secoua la tête.

Et peut-être, peut-être, que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux à elle aussi.

La gorge d'Evie se noua, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Mal la rejette. Elle ne voulait pas que Mal la rejette parce qu'elle l'avait rejetée, c'était stupide et ridicule et elles finiraient toutes les deux seules et blessées et elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle était prête à tout pour éviter ça.

— Tu as raison, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle. Je n'avais pas le droit. C'était ignoble et horrible de ma part, et je comprends si tu ne veux jamais me pardonner. Et tu avais raison hier aussi, pour la nourriture. Mais je n'ai jamais...personne ne l'a jamais remarqué avant toi, et je n'en ai jamais parlé. Et devoir en parler d'un coup, comme ça, c'était trop. J'ai eu peur et j'ai paniqué et j'ai réagi de la pire des façons et je suis désolée Mal, je suis tellement désolée que ça soit retombée sur toi.

Quelque part au milieu de sa tirade, les larmes avaient fini par se mettre à couler le long de ses joues mais à présent elle s'en moquait, tout ce qui importait c'était le visage de son amie face à elle, toujours peiné mais pas fermé ni hostile.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de me laisser une deuxième chance, admit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais tu pourrais...tu pourrais peut-être considérer l'idée de rentrer avec moi, pour qu'on prenne le petit-déjeuner ensemble ?

Evie était prête à encaisser un refus. Ce qu'elle n'était en revanche pas préparée à recevoir, ce fut Mal tout entière, qui franchit la faible distance qui les séparait pour l'étreindre subitement et la serrer contre elle.

Surprise, déstabilisée et heureuse, Evie la réceptionna et ferma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant en retour.

— Ne me fais plus jamais ça, marmonna Mal d'un ton boudeur.

Evie rit. Et pleura. Et promit.

Et Mal enfouit sa tête dans ses longs cheveux, inspirant leur odeur sucrée et chaleureuse. Une odeur qu'elle commençait à associer à un foyer, et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre.

oOoOoOo

La préparation du petit-déjeuner se fit à deux, mais dans le plus grand des calmes. Evie s'était lancée dans la confection rapide mais efficace de pains perdus pendant que Mal, pleine de bonne volonté, avait entrepris de découper des fruits pour confectionner une salade brouillonne mais appétissante.

Elle en mit partout, évidemment. Le jus des fruits dégoulinait sur ses doigts et partout sur la table, tandis que des découpes mal calculées envoyaient voler des morceaux de pommes et de kiwis partout sauf à l'intérieur du bol où ils étaient destinés à atterrir.

Mal savait que n'importe quel autre jour, Evie aurait ri de ses bêtises et l'aurait taquinée sur son incompétence, mais ce matin-là, elle se contenta de lui donner de quoi nettoyer et de retourner à la cuisson des pains perdus, sans un mot.

Le silence entre elles n'était pas tendu. Il était juste maladroit et hésitant, provoqué par leur peur mutuelle de prendre la parole et de dire quelque chose qui mettrait fin à leur sorte de trêve. Alors ce silence s'étala sur toute la préparation, jusqu'au moment où elles furent toutes les deux attablées face à leur semblant de festin. Mal se servit immédiatement une énorme bouchée de pain perdu tandis qu'Evie fixait le bol de fruits devant elle, déplaçant les morceaux grossièrement coupés avec sa cuillère, sans faire le moindre mouvement pour les avaler.

— Ma mère n'est pas au courant tu sais, prononça-t-elle calmement, sans oser regarder Mal en face. Je suppose que oui, elle a une tonne d'obsessions et de règles par rapport à la nourriture mais elle n'approuverait pas le fait de ne pas manger du tout. C'est plus...mon truc.

— Pourquoi tu le fais ?

Mal avait eu peur que sa question ne soit abrupte et directe, mais elle était sortie tellement doucement que cela la surprit elle-même.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est une manière de...garder le contrôle ? Il y a tellement de chose qu'on attend de moi, et parfois c'est juste trop, et plutôt que de me noyer dedans et bien...j'arrête de manger.

Elle s'interrompit, songeant au sens de ses propres paroles, et Mal attendit la suite, mangeant en silence.

— Tu te souviens, hier, tu as parlé d'une douleur continue ? C'est exactement ça. Et cette douleur me permet de rester connectée à la réalité, et me donne l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur ma vie.

Elle fixait toujours le bol de fruits face à elle, à la fois parce qu'il semblait la narguer, et à la fois pour ne pas affronter le regard de Mal. Cette dernière l'observa sans répondre, mâchant sa bouchée de pain perdu tout en réfléchissant.

— Cela ressemble surtout à une manière de te punir quand tu penses décevoir les autres, commenta-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Evie laissa échapper un petit bruit étrange, ressemblant vaguement à un couinement de protestation et Mal sut qu'elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille. Peut-être qu'elle devrait sérieusement envisager de devenir psychologue en fin de compte. Mais la vie et les problèmes des autres ne l'intéressaient toujours pas. Sauf celle d'Evie. Parce que c'était Evie.

Et le peu de compétence en psychologie de Mal lui permettait de deviner que ce problème avec la nourriture, il était ancré en elle bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'admettrait. Et que si en parler c'était bien, ça ne le faisait pas disparaître pas pour autant. Il allait en falloir bien plus pour se débarrasser de cette sale habitude. L'important c'était d'y aller pas à pas.

— Hé Evie ? reprit Mal d'une voix amicale. Fais-moi une faveur s'il-te-plaît, et punis-toi de m'avoir déçue en mangeant cette salade de fruits. J'ai quand même risqué mes doigts pour te la préparer.

Et enfin, Evie releva la tête et la regarda, lui offrant un petit sourire timide auquel Mal répondit avec un sourire goguenard. Veillant bien à lui montrer l'exemple - au cas où elle aurait oublié comment se servir d'une cuillère - Mal attrapa son propre bol de fruits et s'en servit une large portion, remplissant sa bouche au-delà du raisonnable, alors qu'Evie pouffait doucement de son comportement. Puis, beaucoup plus précautionneusement et avec une quantité bien moindre, elle remplit sa propre cuillère et se mit à manger.

oOoOoOo

Malgré leur fatigue commune après leur nuit agitée, les deux filles décidèrent de regarder un film ensemble le soir-même, et elles se retrouvèrent donc installées devant Cendrillon, chacune à sa place habituelle à chaque extrémité du canapé.

Mal semblait plus somnoler qu'autre chose devant le vieux dessin-animé, ponctuant le visionnage de bâillements alors qu'elle piochait de temps en temps dans le bol de popcorn d'un geste fatigué. Evie, qui connaissait ce film sur le bout des doigts, l'observait du coin de l'œil, ses pensées revenant constamment sur leur échange sur le porche et sur la manière que Mal avait eu de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle savait qu'un câlin n'ouvrait pas la porte à toutes les marques d'affection et que Mal n'était pas devenue hyper tactile pour autant - il suffisait de voir le soin avec lequel elle avait évité toute forme de contact physique pendant le reste de la journée - mais le ventre d'Evie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de papillonner avec bonheur à ce souvenir, et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille. Mal avait fait le premier pas, et c'était à elle de faire le deuxième pour s'assurer que ça continue, même si c'était progressif.

Elle se déplaça alors le long du canapé, franchit l'espace qui se trouvaient entre elles et, mettant de côté toutes ses hésitations, elle s'empara de la main de Mal, joignant leurs paumes avec gentillesse mais détermination.

Mal tressaillit, bien sûr. Elle tressaillit, mais elle ne protesta pas, et ne tenta pas de récupérer sa main. Au contraire, elle referma ses doigts autour de celle d'Evie et se laissa aller contre elle tout doucement, heureuse d'avoir un oreiller sur lequel appuyer sa tête alors qu'elle se remettait à somnoler.


	13. Chapitre 10

— Alors, alors ?

— Je viens juste de commencer à corriger ! Tu veux vraiment que je t'enlève encore un point pour impatience ?

Mal se laissa tomber en arrière et s'enfonça dans le canapé, l'expression boudeuse d'avoir été ainsi rabrouée. Mais la menace fonctionna et elle resta calme alors qu'Evie terminait de passer ses réponses en revue, pour finalement lui rendre sa feuille avec un grand sourire.

— Alors c'est parfait ! Pas la moindre erreur !

Mal se redressa d'un coup, un sourire identique à celui d'Evie sur le visage.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu as bien bossé. Tu as mérité ton cookie !

Alors que Mal se servait fièrement dans l'assiette de cookies posée sur la table basse, parcourant ses réponses du regard comme pour vérifier qu'Evie n'avait pas menti juste pour lui faire plaisir, celle-ci l'observa en silence, un sentiment de fierté et de bonheur explosant à l'intérieur d'elle.

L'évolution de Mal en l'espace de quelques jours était stupéfiante. Oh bien sûr dans certains domaines, elle était toujours la même. Grincheuse et bougonne, elle se mettait constamment à bouder pour un oui ou pour un non, tout comme elle cessait de bouder à la simple mention de nourriture. Cette attitude faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité et Evie espérait ne jamais la voir partir.

Là où Mal avait changé, c'était dans sa manière d'échanger avec elle. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte, plus souriante. Plus blagueuse aussi. C'était désormais elle qui initiait la plupart de leurs conversations, constamment en demande d'interactions et d'attention. Et de câlins. Car oui, Mal était devenue câline.

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Evie qu'elles regarderaient des films blotties l'une contre l'autre, ou que Mal se jetterait sur son lit pour se coller à elle pendant qu'elle faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur, ou que leurs peaux se frôleraient constamment et subtilement à longueur de journée, Evie ne l'aurait pas cru. Pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait suffi d'un câlin et de leurs paumes glissées l'une contre l'autre pour libérer tout le besoin affectif de Mal. Un besoin qui venait s'ajouter à son besoin de solitude, et Evie apprenait tout doucement à différencier la Mal grincheuse pour manque de câlin de la Mal grincheuse pour excès de câlins. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais Evie aimait tellement cette nouvelle facette de son amie qu'elle n'était pas près de s'en plaindre.

L'autre gros progrès de Mal, en dehors de ses interactions avec Evie, c'était son intérêt soudain et non-dissimulé pour les cours de celle-ci. De compagnie silencieuse et agréable pendant les devoirs, elle s'était mise à poser plein de questions, à lui voler ses manuels pour les feuilleter à sa place, et à réclamer quelques minutes pour pouvoir tenter de répondre aux questions par elle-même. Evie s'était donc mise à lui réexpliquer les leçons du jour, lui préparant des synthèses et des petits schémas explicatifs. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était même lancée dans la préparation de petits devoirs et de petites interrogations, qu'elle corrigeait elle-même, récompensant les bons résultats et les efforts de son amie avec des biscuits.

Tout cela l'amusait beaucoup, évidemment. Ça lui faisait penser à l'époque où elle faisait la classe à ses peluches pendant des heures, un peu triste de n'avoir personne de plus répondant pour jouer avec elle. Mais au-delà de l'amusement, cela lui permit de découvrir que Mal était intelligente, remplie de curiosité et vive d'esprit. Même si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe pendant presque deux ans, avec les bonnes explications, elle comprenait vite et bien. Elle n'aurait absolument aucun mal à réintégrer une véritable école et à suivre les mêmes cours d'Evie. Il ne lui manquait que l'envie.

A chaque fois qu'Evie tentait d'aborder le sujet, Mal la coupait immédiatement, rétorquant que l'école n'avait jamais été pour elle et que de toute façon sa situation précaire ne lui permettait de s'inscrire nulle part. Alors Evie ravalait sa demande, et continuait de la stimuler avec leurs petits cours privés, espérant trouver un jour un moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

oOoOoOo

— Tu n'as rien mangé.

A la remarque de Mal, Evie baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore pleine, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle trouve l'envie d'y toucher. Mais elle n'avait pas faim.

— Ta mère a appelé ? devina son amie.

Evie haussa les épaules. Depuis leur dispute, sa mère appelait bien moins régulièrement qu'avant, mais elle appelait toujours. Leurs conversations se résumaient désormais à une prise de nouvelles polies, à quelques recommandations et à l'échange habituel d'informations sur l'école et les cours, et c'était tout. Elles n'avaient pas encore reparlé de la Chine, et Evie n'osait plus tenter de glisser des anecdotes sur sa vie comme elle le faisait avant - non pas que ça ait intéressé sa mère un jour. Leurs appels téléphoniques étaient beaucoup moins stressants qu'avant, car ils étaient simples et expéditifs. Totalement vides. Ce qui les rendait bien pires.

Mal se pencha subitement en avant, surplombant la table pour s'emparer de l'assiette d'Evie et vider une partie de son contenu dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle la redéposa à sa place initiale, l'assiette ne contenait plus que deux pommes de terre et une petite poignée de légumes cuits à la poêle.

— Mange au moins ça.

Evie ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une demande ou un ordre, mais ça lui importait peu parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans l'attention que Mal avait à son égard, et qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de la faire s'inquiéter inutilement. Alors avec un petit sourire forcé, elle prit sa fourchette et mangea son semblant de repas.

oOoOoOo

Accompagner Evie pour faire les courses était devenu une habitude désormais. Une habitude que Mal aimait beaucoup, et elle prenait donc très à cœur de préparer les listes de courses et de porter les sacs à la place de son amie. Une fois, Evie lui avait demander d'où venait ce changement d'opinion, mais Mal avait réussi à dévier la conversation sans donner de réponse. Parce que les deux raisons qui justifiaient son soudain enthousiasme pour aller faire les magasins étaient aussi inavouables l'une que l'autre.

La première, c'était qu'Evie avait eu raison, bien sûr. Rester enfermée toute la journée à attendre que son amie rentre de l'école commençait à devenir un peu trop répétitif, et Mal s'ennuyait. Alors n'importe quelle sortie était bonne à prendre, et faire les courses en compagnie d'Evie était amusant. Tout ce qui était fait en compagnie d'Evie était amusant. C'était la deuxième raison. Mal aimait être avec Evie, et chaque minute passée sans elle ressemblait à du temps perdu. Alors si l'accompagner jusqu'au marchand de fruits et légumes et la regarder hésiter pendant dix minutes entre des épinards ou de la courgette signifiait passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, et bien Mal était prête à le supporter. Et même à bouder lorsqu'Evie allait faire deux petits achats rapides sans elle, préférant s'épargner le détour jusqu'à la maison.

Mais parfois, accompagner Evie était une erreur. Et lorsque celle-ci avait mentionné devoir passer rapidement au supermarché pour acheter quelques trucs pour l'école après les cours, Mal n'aurait pas dû insister pour y aller avec elle. Parce que c'était un vendredi, parce que c'était précisément à l'heure où tout le monde quittait le travail et s'entassait dans les magasins pour les dernières courses avant le week-end. Parce que les allées étaient bondées de gens, et que Mal n'aimait pas la foule.

Elle avait commencé à se sentir oppressée à l'instant où elle avait mis un pied à l'intérieur du supermarché, et cette impression n'avait fait que croître à chaque pas. Il y avait trop de monde, trop d'inconnus, trop de bousculade, trop de dangers et trop d'éléments à prendre en compte. Elle se sentait prise au piège et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de cet endroit mais elle ne pouvait pas parce que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour accompagner Evie et que c'était hors de question de l'abandonner toute seule au milieu de tous ces gens. Alors elle se contenta de suivre son amie à travers les rayons, les poings serrés, les pensées obnubilées par son envie de s'échapper, incapable de comprendre ce qu'Evie lui disait ou ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle la suivait par automatisme, presque comme un robot, en sachant que la seule pire situation possible serait de perdre Evie et de devoir la chercher partout dans cet immense magasin au milieu de toutes ces personnes.

Heureusement, Evie s'était montrée rapide et efficace, comme toujours. Elle savait exactement de quoi elle avait besoin et savait exactement où le trouver, et s'était glissée à travers la foule avec agilité. Les deux filles se trouvaient à présent dans la file pour passer à la caisse, ce qui était à la fois un soulagement pour Mal et pire que tout, parce que la sortie et la libération étaient juste là, à quelques mètres, mais qu'elle était coincée au milieu de ces gens et obligée de rester immobile à attendre leur tour et c'était stupide, pourquoi n'ouvraient-ils pas une autre caisse en voyant le nombre de personnes qui attendaient ?

Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop de pression...la colère, l'impatience et la détresse commençaient à bouillonner en Mal qui serrait et desserrait les poings de frustration, souhaitant être n'importe où à part ici. Et pourquoi cette stupide caissière était-elle si lente pour scanner les articles bon sang ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Et bien sûr il y avait une vieille dame juste devant elles, qui allait probablement mettre trois cents ans à sortir sa petite monnaie et à emballer ses achats, les condamnant à perdre encore plus de temps. Et ce stupide gamin à la caisse juste à côté qui parlait de sa stupide voix trop aiguë, si seulement Mal pouvait lui hurler de la boucler, hurler à tous ces gens de la boucler et...

Et soudain, il y eut des doigts doux qui se posèrent sur son poignet, le caressant avec délicatesse pour forcer son poing à se déplier. Les doigts se glissèrent entre les siens, tièdes et rassurants. Le cœur de Mal ralentit à ce contact familier et elle leva les yeux vers Evie, déconcertée. Cette dernière se contenta de lui sourire et de s'approcher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, sa main fermement serrée autour de celle de Mal.

— C'est presque fini, lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux soucieux. Mais si tu veux, tu peux aller m'attendre dehors.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait conscience du chaos à l'intérieur de Mal, et l'acceptait. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si elle avait le droit de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème au fait qu'elle détestait les gens et la foule et à vouloir s'échapper de cet endroit.

Mal serra sa main en retour, peut-être un peu trop fort, s'y agrippant comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

— Je veux rester avec toi, marmonna-t-elle en se collant un peu plus fort contre Evie, et le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit, passant de bienveillant à incandescent, illuminant tout autour de lui, jusqu'à faire disparaître la foule, le bruit et le reste du magasin. Mal ne voyait plus que ce sourire, que ces yeux remplis de gentillesse et de compréhension, que cette main au creux de la sienne, et le monde redevint tolérable.

oOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, pas de film d'animation au programme. Evie avait un documentaire à regarder pour les cours, et avait proposé à Mal de le regarder avec elle. Celle-ci avait accepté, bien sûr. Elle aurait regardé n'importe quoi tant que c'était avec Evie.

A sa décharge, Mal avait vraiment essayé de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Était-ce de sa faute si la voix du narrateur était aussi soporifique ? Et était-elle responsable du confort du canapé d'Evie, et de la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de cette dernière, assise juste à côté d'elle ?

Non. Mal ne pouvait être tenue responsable de rien de tout cela, tout comme elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses paupières, lourdes et fatiguées, qui se fermaient malgré elle. Elle tenta vaguement de lutter contre le sommeil, mais elle aurait pu jurer que ce narrateur et sa voix traînante faisaient exprès de comploter contre elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le moindre mot qu'il prononçait. Dormir était tellement plus tentant que de continuer à écouter cette bouillie de mots.

Fermant les yeux, Mal se laissa basculer doucement, ayant à peine conscience des mains douces et bienveillantes qui la dirigeaient et elle fut reconnaissante envers cet oreiller de soudain apparaître sur les genoux d'Evie alors qu'elle posait sa tête dessus.

Et peut-être était-elle déjà en train de rêver, mais elle eut l'impression que les doigts de son amie se glissèrent dans des cheveux, les caressant doucement, et Mal se dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette sensation.

oOoOoOo

En plus d'accompagner Evie pour les courses, Mal avait désormais plusieurs petites tâches ménagères à accomplir. Cela avait commencé par des petits riens, un service à droite ou à gauche, et c'était maintenant devenu une petite liste de corvées qu'Evie laissait pour elle sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir à l'école. C'était des tâches banales, comme vider le lave-vaisselle, lancer une machine de linge ou passer l'aspirateur. Evie gérait toujours le plus gros de la maintenance de la maison - principalement parce qu'elle aimait garder le contrôle sur ce genre de choses - mais Mal avait sa part du travail.

Et elle détestait ça bien sûr, parce que qui aimait faire le ménage ? Il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de récurer une casserole ou prendre les poussières. Elle n'avait jamais été portée par une quelconque fibre ménagère et une légère couche de crasse n'avait jamais tué personne.

Mais Mal adorait ça tout autant qu'elle le détestait. Peut-être même plus encore. Parce que participer aux tâches ménagères faisait d'elle plus qu'une invitée. Elle vivait ici, au même titre qu'Evie, et c'était normal qu'elle ait sa part de boulot. Alors oui, elle râlait toujours un peu quand Evie lui demandait de faire quelque chose et oui ça lui arrivait de rechigner et d'essayer d'y échapper, mais elle finissait toujours par le faire de bon cœur, parce que c'était aussi chez elle.

oOoOoOo

Les deux filles étaient dans le lit d'Evie, les couvertures et les oreillers étalés et retournés tout autour d'elle dans leur quête d'une position confortable. Elles lisaient. L'une adossée à la tête de lit, un manuel de sciences posé sur un coussin devant elle, l'autre allongée sur le ventre, une bande dessinée sous le nez. Un silence agréable flottait autour d'elle, uniquement interrompu par le bruit des pages qui se tournaient et, de temps à autre, un rire ou un grognement d'incompréhension.

Puis Evie, arrivant au bout du chapitre qu'elle devait lire pour le lendemain, referma son livre et se mit à contempler Mal en silence, songeuse et hésitante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait réagir, et tourna et retourna les mots dans sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement prendre la parole, presque timidement.

— Mal ?

— Oui ? répondit son amie en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

— Tu sais que...

Evie s'interrompit, se raclant la gorge d'hésitation alors que ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement la couverture de son manuel de sciences. Mal pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

— Ce sera mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine.

— Oh.

Mal se redressa et s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Evie, sentant que la conversation était importante. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que son annonce pouvait être mal interprétée.

— Je n'attends rien de ta part ! s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Pas de cadeau, pas de fête, rien du tout.

— Okay ? répondit Mal, légèrement confuse sur le but de tout ça.

Evie se tortilla, fit la moue, puis décida de cracher le morceau.

— Plusieurs de mes amis à l'école aimeraient qu'on sorte un soir de cette semaine, probablement pour partager un resto-cinéma, pour fêter ça. Je ne peux pas vraiment décliner…

Un élan de culpabilité monta en Mal en réalisant qu'Evie se sentait coupable de sortir sans elle. Est-ce qu'elle faisait ça souvent ? Est-ce qu'elle déclinait les invitations de ses amis pour pouvoir rentrer et lui tenir compagnie ?

— C'est juste une soirée, vas-y et amuse-toi.

— Tu es la bienvenue aussi, si tu veux.

Le regard d'Evie était rempli de prudence et de curiosité alors que Mal prenait cette invitation en considération, s'imaginant rencontrer les mystérieux camarades de classe d'Evie, et devoir passer plusieurs heures en leur compagnie pendant que l'attention de son amie serait partagée entre eux tous. Elle plissa le nez de mécontentement à cette perspective.

— Non merci.

Evie rit doucement à cette réaction, pas vraiment surprise du refus avant de recommencer à tapoter nerveusement son manuel. Mal fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de manière interrogative.

— Il y a autre chose ?

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, baissant les yeux alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

— Evie ? insista Mal, légèrement inquiète.

— Ma mère a l'habitude de revenir pour mon anniversaire, confessa-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. Elle reste plusieurs jours, et elle m'emmène au spa pendant un week-end. C'est son cadeau, toujours le même depuis des années et je l'attends toujours avec impatience mais…

Mal acquiesça, comprenant le problème.

— Tu devrais lui en parler, la prochaine fois qu'elle appelle.

Elle n'aimait pas la mère d'Evie, mais comme elle n'avait pas foutu sa fille à la porte, ne lui avait pas coupé les vivres, et faisait l'effort de maintenir un soupçon de contact malgré leur désaccord, Mal était prête à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute encore un peu. C'était là sa chance de prouver qu'elle était capable de prendre les bonnes décisions pour son enfant. Mal espérait juste ne pas le regretter.

A présent, les doigts d'Evie ne se contentaient plus seulement de tapoter le manuel de cours, préférant le tripoter dans tous les sens.

— Tu crois vraiment ?

— Tu n'as rien à perdre à demander, non ? Si tu veux, je lui demande moi.

Cette proposition, lancé d'un ton tellement convaincu et sérieux, arracha un petit rire à Evie qui posa à nouveau le regard sur Mal, ses yeux caramel hantés par un autre soucis.

— Mais tu ne penses pas que…ce serait stupide ? Si elle oublie, c'est plus simple pour nous puisque...

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, son regard ne lâchant pas celui de Mal, faisant passer le message qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer.

— Puisque je suis là ? devina l'autre fille.

— Je ne veux pas te chasser, s'excusa Evie d'une voix sincère. Et là on a l'opportunité de ne pas avoir ce problème, c'est beaucoup plus simple si elle ne revient pas et que je reste ici. Mais d'un autre côté passer quelques jours avec elle, avec l'excuse de mon anniversaire, c'est peut-être aussi l'occasion pour moi de me faire pardonner et me rattraper.

Mal pinça les lèvres au choix de ces derniers mots, mais ne les souleva pas, préférant poser doucement sa main par-dessus celle de son amie.

— Hé Evie, c'est bon. J'ai compris. Tu veux passer du temps avec ta mère pour ton anniversaire, c'est normal.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans la rue.

Son ton était catégorique, et Mal sourit en réalisant qu'elle était prête à sacrifier quelques précieuses heures en compagnie de sa mère simplement pour son bien-être. Avec douceur, elle prit les mains d'Evie et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

— C'est juste pour quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement. J'ai des amis chez qui je peux aller. Ils doivent commencer à se poser des questions sur ma disparition, donc de toute façon il faut que je passe les voir un jour ou l'autre.

— Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Absolument pas. Je n'ai qu'à partir un peu avant ta soirée avec tes amis et revenir après le départ de ta mère, comme ça tu seras tranquille. Quelques jours de liberté sans avoir à te soucier de moi, ce sera mon cadeau.

Evie la bouscula gentiment.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises comme ça.

— Non mais sérieusement E. Tu mérites vraiment quelques jours juste pour toi, alors profite de ta mère, profite de ton anniversaire et ne pense pas à moi, ok ? Je vais me débrouiller.

L'inquiétude flotta un instant dans le regard d'Evie mais, incapable de résister au sourire assuré de Mal, elle finit par acquiescer doucement, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

— Merci Mal.


	14. Bonus - Créativité

**Mal - 8 ans**

Mal était allongée sur le sol de sa chambre, le ventre posé sur un coussin, ses jambes s'agitant gaiement par-dessus elle alors qu'elle s'appliquait à dessiner.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Tom, qui avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger après avoir été placé de manière stratégique, et il obéissait, ne remuant pas d'un millimètre pour servir de modèle aux talents d'artiste de sa jeune propriétaire.

Mal était tellement concentrée et appliquée dans sa tâche - et le petit morceau de langue qui s'échappait de sa bouche était là pour en témoigner - qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta d'un coup quand la chambre de sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa et agrippa le bloc de feuille sur lequel elle dessinait, prête à le protéger de toute forme de menace. Sa mère, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Tu es trop silencieuse, lui reprocha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ?

Mal fronça les sourcils face à cette accusation totalement infondée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas protester, surtout qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de leurs positions. Elle, assise par terre et soumise, face à sa mère qui la dominait, dangereuse et bloquant la seule issue de la pièce. Elle détestait ça, et préférait éviter de se mettre en danger dans un environnement aussi peu favorable.

— Je dessinais juste ! se défendit-elle en serrant un peu plus fort son dessin contre sa poitrine, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle le touche et pas envie qu'elle le voit et définitivement pas envie qu'elle le déchire.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas du même avis, et fit deux pas dans sa direction, sa main se refermant sur le bloc de feuilles que Mal tenait comme un trésor, le lui arrachant d'un coup sec. Et l'enfant n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir parce qu'elle savait que résister serait inutile.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle regarda les yeux verts et transperçants se poser sur son dessin même pas terminé, le cœur battant de terreur dans l'attente du jugement.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas si incompétente que ça finalement, finit par prononcer sa mère d'un ton neutre, et Mal écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? Est-ce que sa mère appréciait son dessin ?

— Mais pourquoi le colorie-tu en orange ? Ton horrible peluche est verte.

Mal déglutit, et regarda les quelques crayons de couleurs éparpillés autour d'elle. Des crayons grapillés à droite et à gauche, comme elle pouvait, sans jamais oser en réclamer.

— Je n'ai pas de crayon vert, admit-elle après une hésitation. Je n'ai que du rouge, de l'orange et du bleu.

L'attention de sa mère se porta sur elle, l'observant un instant sans un mot, songeuse. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle lâcha le bloc de feuilles, le laissant tomber en face de Mal.

— Allez lève-toi et rends toi utile. J'ai besoin que tu ailles me faire quelques courses.

Mal obéit aussitôt, parce que sa mère était visiblement de bonne humeur et qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer d'inverser la tendance. Elle la suivit jusqu'au salon où sa mère lui donna une liste et un billet de vingt.

— Va à la supérette m'acheter ça. Ne traîne pas dans les rues, et n'oublie rien.

— Oui maman, répondit Mal, docile et habituée à la demande.

— S'il reste assez de monnaie et que tu en trouves une pas trop chère, profites-en pour t'acheter une boîte de crayons dignes de ce nom.

Il fallut un instant à Mal pour comprendre le sens de ces mots, et lorsqu'elle y parvint finalement, son visage s'illumina. Elle ne savait pas si elle était supposée remercier sa mère ou pas, mais comme celle-ci lui tournait déjà le dos, à nouveau totalement désintéressée par son existence, elle se contenta d'empocher l'argent, d'attraper sa veste et ses chaussures et de partir en courant en direction de leur petite supérette de quartier, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **Evie - 8 ans**

Evie était heureuse parce qu'elle venait de passer un excellent week-end chez son ami Carlos. Elle adorait aller jouer chez lui parce que Carlos avait plein de chiens à caresser et que ses parents étaient très gentils et les laissaient faire presque tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ne se plaignaient même pas quand ils criaient ou riaient un peu trop fort.

En plus Carlos avait reçu un stock d'une nouvelle pâte très rigolote, qui permettait de fabriquer des objets et puis de les cuire pour les garder pour toujours. Les deux enfants s'étaient amusés avec pendant presque tout le week-end, modelant des animaux, des figurines, et des tas d'objets farfelus. Evie avait même réussi à se fabriquer un collier en forme de cœur, rouge et bleu avec des paillettes, et elle en était vraiment très fière. Carlos lui avait dit qu'elle était très jolie avec, et même ses parents l'avaient complimentée. Evie avait tellement hâte de pouvoir le montrer à sa maman.

C'est pour ça que, à l'instant où le papa de Carlos la déposa devant chez elle, elle bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita dans la maison, traversant toutes les pièces en courant à la recherche de sa mère.

— Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur elle. Regarde maman, regarde !

— Evie s'il-te-plaît, pas si fort, j'ai mal à la tête.

— Mais regarde ce que j'ai fait ! répéta la fillette avec enthousiasme tout en désignant le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

Sa mère regarda comme demandé, mais plutôt que de partager l'enthousiasme de sa fille, elle haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

— Ça manque de régularité, il est trop gros, et pas du tout assorti à ta tenue, critiqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas très douée en art manuel.

Le sourire d'Evie s'évanouit et elle baissa les yeux sur son collier, nettement moins beau et brillant que quelques minutes auparavant.

— Les parents de ton ami devraient vous proposer des activités plus enrichissantes que ce genre de futilités, ajouta sa mère. Surtout quand on voit le potentiel de leur fils.

Cette remarque transperça Evie en plein cœur. Elle savait que Carlos était intelligent. Vraiment intelligent. Plus qu'elle, alors qu'il était plus jeune. Elle savait aussi que si sa maman la laissait jouer si souvent chez Carlos, c'était en espérant qu'elle devienne aussi douée et intelligente que lui. Sans doute aurait-elle apprécié la patte de chien que Carlos avait fabriqué. Elle était régulière et jolie, elle. Et sa maman à lui s'était émerveillée en la voyant, et l'avait accrochée dans leur cuisine.

— As-tu terminé ta lecture de la semaine ? Nous sommes dimanche.

La voix de sa mère ramena Evie à la réalité, et elle secoua la tête.

— Il me reste encore trois chapitres, murmura-t-elle.

— Que fais-tu encore là alors ? Va les lire.

Sans un mot, Evie obéit, quittant le bureau pour prendre la direction des escaliers. Toutes les semaines, sa mère lui imposait de lire un livre. Elle pouvait le choisir, mais elle devait lui en faire le résumé et une critique chaque dimanche. Comme elle aimait lire, ce n'était pas trop embêtant, mais là tout de suite, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça.

Mais comme elle ne voulait pas contrarier davantage sa maman, elle regagna sa chambre et, après pris soin de retirer le collier et de le jeter dans la corbeille à côté de son bureau, elle prit son livre et s'installa sur son lit pour le terminer.


	15. Chapitre 11

Evie ne trouva jamais le courage de mentionner son anniversaire lorsqu'elle avait sa mère au téléphone. Mais Mal avait eu raison d'accorder du crédit à celle-ci, car ce fut elle qui aborda la question, à la plus grande surprise de sa fille. Elle ne fit pas mention de leur désaccord ou d'une situation particulière et différente, se contentant de signaler à Evie les dates auxquelles elle reviendrait, et que la réservation à leur spa habituel était déjà faite.

Evie était aux anges, évidemment. Les jours entre ce coup de fil et le départ de Mal furent donc rythmés par sa bonne humeur, par la confection de nombreux gâteaux qui furent offerts à ses camarades de classe et à presque l'entièreté du voisinage, et surtout par les préparatifs du départ de Mal.

Evie se transforma en véritable mère poule, s'assurant que Mal avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lui fournissant une quantité astronomique d'argent de poche, planifiant son trajet, les lignes de bus et les différents horaires qu'elle pouvait emprunter. Elle lui imposa une séance shopping pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à ses hôtes de quelques jours - et même si Mal rechigna très fort face à ce concept, parce que contrairement à Evie, elle _connaissait_ ses hôtes et savait qu'ils allaient la charrier à propos de ça jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle dégota des couteaux suisses très rigolos qui conviendraient parfaitement - et la veille du grand départ, cuisina plusieurs fournées de cookies. Elle en mit dans une boîte pour les amis de Mal, interdisant à celle-ci d'y toucher avant d'être arrivée à destination, et le reste dans le sac de pique-nique soigneusement rempli pour le trajet.

Mal n'avait jamais été autant maternée de toute son existence, et ça l'amusait énormément. Elle répéta un millier de fois à Evie que tout irait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant pour elle, et finalement les deux filles se séparèrent à l'arrêt de bus, sous la pluie.

C'était un peu bizarre de se dire qu'elle n'allait pas voir Evie, ses longs cheveux foncés, son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux bienveillants pendant plusieurs jours, alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Mal ne voyait littéralement qu'elle, mais elle savait qu'elles allaient se retrouver, et que cette séparation ne pouvait leur faire que du bien à toutes les deux.

Evie allait enfin avoir l'occasion de discuter avec sa mère et, Mal l'espérait, de réparer suffisamment leur relation pour arrêter de se culpabiliser et de se punir pour cette histoire débile de Chine. Le fait que la mère d'Evie soit à l'origine de l'existence de ce week-end d'anniversaire l'avait fait remonter dans l'estime de Mal, qui souhaitait plus que tout ne pas se tromper en disant qu'elle aimait sa fille, même si c'était de manière étrange et pas forcément très saine. Et on ne pouvait pas simultanément aimer son enfant et continuer à le détruire. Passer du temps avec sa mère ne pouvait que faire du bien à Evie.

De son côté, Mal était assez impatiente de retrouver ses amis, Uma et Harry. Ces deux idiots avaient quelques années de plus qu'elle, mais ils avaient été les deux piliers les plus stables de sa vie avant Evie, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir disparu dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps sans entrer en contact avec eux et elle espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop inquiétés pour elle.

Elle avait rencontré Uma quatre ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. L'autre fille, qui en avait tout juste quinze, était caissière dans une petite épicerie, et avait pris Mal sur le fait alors qu'elle faisait du vol à l'étalage. Après lui avoir flanqué la frousse de sa vie juste pour s'amuser, menaçant de prévenir sa mère et la police, elle lui avait montré comment voler correctement pour ne plus se faire prendre, et l'avait autorisée à emporter les articles dérobés sans les payer.

Déroutée par ce comportement, Mal y était retourné le lendemain pour la provoquer et perturber son travail, parce qu'elle ne concevait pas qu'on puisse être gentil avec elle et qu'elle voulait la voir se mettre en colère et la chasser, comme tout le monde l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle n'obtint rien de plus que le rire détonnant et communicatif d'Uma, qui finit par la prendre sous son aile après quelques jours.

C'est Uma qui enseigna à Mal la quasi-totalité de ses compétences de survie dans la rue. Elle lui apprit à voler, mais aussi où, quand et comment obtenir de la nourriture gratuite, comment se défendre, de qui se méfier, comment manipuler les autres et comment jouer de ses atouts pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle la présenta à Harry, son petit-ami, qui lui apprit à se battre et à manipuler un couteau, et ils devinrent tous les deux des sortes de mentors pour Mal, qui les admiraient et ne s'était jamais autant sentie en sécurité avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne l'était à leurs côtés.

Elle trouva d'ailleurs refuge chez Uma plusieurs fois, et cette dernière épongea ses larmes, écouta ses histoires et passa de longues heures à pester sur sa mère à sa place. Dès qu'il fut majeur, Harry s'acheta une caravane et Uma emménagea avec lui. Mal avait été tellement jalouse de leur liberté, mais ils lui avaient toujours promis que le jour où elle serait assez âgée et où elle se sentirait prête, ils l'accueilleraient volontiers.

Et ils avaient tenu parole. Ils l'avaient hébergé avec eux pendant plusieurs mois après sa fugue. Au début, ils avaient eu peur d'avoir des ennuis, si jamais la police partait à sa recherche. Après tout elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais cherchée, très probablement parce que sa mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de signaler son départ à qui que ce soit. Mal était donc restée avec Uma et Harry, squattant leur caravane et participant comme elle pouvait pour les aider financièrement.

Mais une caravane, c'était petit et des tensions avaient forcément fini par apparaître. Sans compter qu'ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, et que Mal était comme une intruse dans leur vie de couple. Lorsqu'elle décida de partir, ils tentèrent de l'en dissuader, mais elle était têtue et ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils allaient finir par s'arracher les yeux si elle restait plus longtemps, alors ils la laissèrent prendre son envol, après lui avoir fait promettre de revenir fréquemment donner des nouvelles et montrer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Promesse qu'elle avait honorée, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Evie.

oOoOoOo

Uma avait travaillé jusqu'à 5h du matin, faisant le service de nuit dans le bar-restaurant qui l'employait actuellement. Cet horaire était plutôt cool grâce à la bonne humeur et aux pourboires généreusement offerts par les clients les plus éméchés, mais ça réduisait le temps qu'elle pouvait passer en compagnie d'Harry, qui travaillait de jour, et elle détestait ça.  
Le seul avantage de l'absence d'Harry pendant la journée était qu'elle pouvait dormir autant qu'elle pouvait sans culpabilité.

Sauf quand quelqu'un se mettait à toquer contre la porte de leur caravane sans y avoir été invité.

Uma grogna dans son sommeil, maudissant cette interruption et tenta de l'ignorer, mais les coups se répétèrent encore et encore. Visiblement, quelqu'un avait vraiment envie de se faire étrangler.

Ce fut donc à moitié endormie, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux hirsutes qu'elle s'extirpa de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la porte, prête à assassiner l'idiot qui avait osé la réveiller.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la porte, aussi désagréable que possible.

— Toujours aussi peu aimable à ce que je vois.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue, ou à cause des vêtements tout propres et impeccables de la fille qui se tenait face à elle, ou encore à cause de ses cheveux blonds fraîchement lavés et sagement coiffés, mais Uma ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Plissant les yeux de suspicion devant ce visage familier, il fallut quelques secondes à son esprit pour se désembuer.

— Bordel Mal, c'est toi ? s'exclama-t-elle finalement, complètement ahurie.

Le sourire goguenard et familier qui lui répondit suffit à confirmer l'identité de sa visiteuse et Uma sentit une bouffée de soulagement et de joie monter en elle. N'aimant pas l'idée que les voisins puissent les voir où les entendre, elle s'écarta pour que Mal puisse entrer dans la petite caravane. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans poser de question, habituée des lieux, mais dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Uma en profita pour lui asséner une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne.

— Aouch ! protesta aussitôt Mal en la foudroyant du regard. Sérieusement ?

— J'étais persuadée que tu étais morte ou retenue en otage quelque part ! la sermonna Uma d'un ton sévère. Je te jure Harry était sur le point de me convaincre d'aller voir la police pour qu'ils lancent un avis de recherche. Je nous imaginais trouver ton cadavre ou te retrouver famélique dans une cave mais non, mademoiselle réapparaît comme une fleur, avec des vêtements neufs et les joues bien roses.

Mal, qui était allée s'asseoir près de l'unique petite table encombrée que possédait la caravane, laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac.

— J'ai des cookies aussi, ajouta-t-elle en sortant la boîte préparée par Evie, la tendant à son amie avec un sourire vaguement repentant.

Plutôt que de la prendre et d'accepter cette forme d'excuses, Uma lui colla une autre gifle sur le crâne et Mal grimaça en se frottant la zone d'impact.

— Tu fais chier Uma, grogna-t-elle. Tu peux pas utiliser des mots comme tout le monde pour dire que je t'ai manqué ?

— Quand tu formuleras des excuses avec des mots, rétorqua Uma en lui dérobant la boîte des mains pour l'ouvrir sans la moindre délicatesse et enfourner l'un des biscuits dans sa bouche.

Immédiatement, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de plaisir, se laissant tomber sur un siège libre.

— Putain mais c'est délicieux, s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant le contenu de la boîte comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

— Si je réponds honnêtement, tu comptes encore me frapper ? marmonna l'adolescente en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

L'attention d'Uma quitta les cookies pour se poser sur Mal et l'observer attentivement.

Elle semblait aller bien. Vraiment bien. Elle avait passé tant de jours à s'inquiéter pour Mal, se demandant comment elle allait, où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, et Harry avait dû la rassurer tellement de fois, lui rappelant à quel point leur petite protégée était têtue et débrouillarde. Il avait eu raison, apparemment.

En la voyant bouder ainsi, les joues légèrement gonflées, les sourcils froncés, ses mèches blondes dissimulant une partie de son visage, elle eut un flash de leur première rencontre, de cette petite fille qui avait tenté si maladroitement de voler une canette de soda et un paquet de chips, et de la manière dont elle avait clamé son innocence avec détermination malgré toutes les preuves qui prouvaient le contraire.

Uma avait vu tant de fois les yeux de Mal être hantés par la peur, par la tristesse, par la solitude. Elle avait été terrifiée de la voir revenir un jour, portant de nouvelles souffrances et de nouvelles blessures impossibles à cicatriser. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Mal était là, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à bouder comme l'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être et qu'elle resterait pour toujours. Elle allait bien.

— Tu m'as manqué, prononça finalement Uma dans un souffle. J'avais peur de ne jamais te revoir.

Mal décroisa les bras et leva la tête pour la regarder, le visage remplit d'une douceur qu'il ne possédait pas avant, une douceur qu'elle avait acquise au contact d'Evie sans même le réaliser, et elle sourit à son amie.

— Je sais. Je suis désolée. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Uma lui rendit son sourire puis décida que cet échange de bons sentiments était suffisant pour le reste de la journée et s'empara d'un autre cookie, se positionnant plus confortablement tout en mordant dedans.

— Tu vas me raconter où tu as disparu maintenant ?

oOoOoOo

Uma lui avait demandé de raconter, alors Mal raconta. Sa rencontre avec Evie, la manière totalement inattendue et improbable dont celle-ci l'avait invitée à vivre chez elle, les pièces immenses, la nourriture en abondance, le confort et la sécurité. Elle parla d'Evie et de sa mère, sans trop en dire. Elle éluda volontairement les morceaux de la vie d'Evie qui ne concernait personne à part elle, mais s'attarda malgré elle pour décrire sa nouvelle amie, sa gentillesse, sa générosité, sa bienveillance.

Au début, Mal avait eu l'intention de présenter la situation comme si elle avait le contrôle, comme si elle se servait d'Evie pour avoir accès à un toit et à de l'argent, mais en parlant, elle réalisa qu'elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, et ne pouvait pas cacher tout ce qu'Evie avait apporté de positif dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas prétendre vivre avec elle que par nécessité, parce que la vérité était qu'elle _aimait_ habiter avec Evie, et partager son quotidien. Et même si elle ne l'exprima pas avec ces mots, tout comme elle ne parla pas de leurs soirées cinéma, de toutes les fois où leurs doigts s'étaient retrouvés entrelacés et encore moins de la manière dont le sourire de son amie la faisait fondre de bonheur, une fois qu'elle eut terminé son récit, Uma la contempla avec un sourire moqueur et un regard que Mal ne parvint pas à déchiffrer mais qui la fit rougir malgré elle.

N'aimant pas cette impression, elle dévia la conversation, renvoyant la balle à Uma et lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ.

Le récit de Uma fut plus anecdotique, ne faisant que récapituler les derniers changements d'emplois, les quelques disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Harry et les quelques problèmes qui rythmaient leur quotidien. Elle évoqua brièvement sa mère, qui l'avait contactée en prétextant être malade pour avoir un peu d'argent, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et dévia sur un autre beaucoup plus amusant, partageant les derniers scandales qui avaient éclaté sur le camping.

Les deux filles discutèrent pendant des heures, échangeant, racontant et se retrouvant comme au bon vieux temps. Elles furent toutes les deux surprises lorsque Harry rentra subitement, leur indiquant que c'était déjà le soir et que la journée avait filé sans qu'elles ne le réalisent.

De son côté, le garçon tomba des nues en découvrant Mal attablée dans sa caravane et, une fois remis de la surprise, lui offrit le même accueil que celui d'Uma, plus tôt dans la journée. Il lui asséna une gifle à l'arrière du crâne et l'assortit d'un long sermon plein de reproches. Puis, alors qu'elle boudait d'être ainsi réprimandée pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, il alla chercher des bières dans le frigo et s'installa avec elles, exigeant un résumé des évènements.

— Notre petite Mal s'est entichée d'une princesse qui la laisse habiter dans son château, lui répondit simplement Uma avec un sourire railleur.

— Je ne me suis pas entichée d'elle ! protesta aussitôt Mal avec une expression indignée, mais les deux autres riaient déjà à ses dépens.

Et même s'il était loin de l'émerveiller de la manière unique dont le rire d'Evie l'émerveillait, ce son était familier et réconfortant à sa façon, et Mal sourit, portée par l'insouciance des retrouvailles.

oOoOoOo

Mal et Evie avaient convenu que Mal resterait une semaine chez Uma, ce qui permettrait à son amie de sortir avec ses amis et de passer quelques jours avec sa mère en toute tranquillité. Mal était partie du principe que cela ne poserait pas de problème à Uma et Harry, premièrement parce qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle savait qu'ils ne refuseraient pas, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen direct pour les contacter, l'empêchant de leur demander leurs avis.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, ils acceptèrent volontiers de la laisser dormir chez eux, lui laissant une vieille couverture usée, un oreiller douteux et la banquette sur laquelle elle avait déjà passé tant de nuits par le passé.

Si la première soirée fut très agréable, Mal se rappela très vite pourquoi elle n'appréciait pas rester avec eux trop longtemps. Pourquoi avec eux, elle n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle était avec Evie.

Harry et Uma, aussi sympathiques, enjoués, généreux et accueillants soient-ils, étaient instables. Aussi instable que Mal. Leurs vies n'étaient pas roses, et loin d'être faciles. Ils passaient leur temps à bosser et à essayer de se sortir de toutes les merdes que leurs parents leur avaient offertes. Ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais se remettaient en permanence en doute, persuadés de ne pas être assez bien pour l'autre. Leur communication alternait constamment entre de grands rires aux éclats et des accusations insidieuses.

Mal les appréciait réellement, et avec Evie, ils étaient sans aucun doute les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, mais leur quotidien était chaotique et dangereux, et dès le troisième jour passé avec eux, à les regarder partir travailler, rentrer épuisés et se disputer pour des broutilles, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Elle était assise devant la caravane et les écoutait crier l'un sur l'autre, à propos d'argent qu'Uma aurait accepté de la part d'un inconnu au bar, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Elle ne voulait pas retrouver ce mode de vie et absorber toute la négativité qui s'en dégageait. Même si c'était involontaire de leurs parts, elle ne voulait pas se laisser impacter par la vie de ses amis, et sombrer avec eux dans une communication malsaine et pesante. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle voulait retourner chez Evie, à l'abri du monde, à l'abri des dangers, à l'abri du malheur.

Alors, dès le lendemain, alors qu'Harry était parti travailler et que Uma dormait, récupérant de sa nuit de service, Mal rassembla ses affaires en silence, posa la liasse de billets qu'Evie lui avait donné sur la table, et quitta la caravane, sans un revoir. La prochaine fois qu'elle les reverrait, ils lui passeraient sans doute un nouveau savon pour s'être enfuie ainsi, mais pour l'instant ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle alla faire un tour au centre-ville, dérobant quelques bricoles dans les magasins, et sauta ensuite dans le premier bus qu'elle réussit à attraper, direction chez Evie.

Elle savait que c'était stupide parce que son amie ne serait même pas là, mais elle n'aurait qu'à aller se cacher dans sa chambre et patienter jusqu'au départ de la mère d'Evie. Après tout, la moitié de la semaine s'était déjà écoulée, cela ne serait pas bien long.

oOoOoOo

Mal n'aimait pas l'idée de posséder une clé de la maison d'Evie. Rester seule parce que son amie partait en cours était une chose, mais être libre de sortir et de rentrer quand elle le voulait et comme elle le voulait était une responsabilité qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir assumer. Mais, devinant qu'Evie allait insister et ne pas lâcher l'affaire, elle s'était contentée de prendre le trousseau de clés - qui était assorti d'une petite fraise en plastique - pour le glisser au fond de son sac avec l'intention de ne jamais l'en sortir.

A cet instant précis, alors qu'elle retournait chez Evie en sachant qu'Evie n'y était pas, Mal était bien contente que son amie ait pensé à lui fournir cette clé, et de ne pas avoir été assez stupide et bornée pour la refuser.

Alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte pour pénétrer dans la maison calme et vide, elle se sentit un peu comme une cambrioleuse, mais chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle planifiait de faire quoique ce soit de mal, et si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait déjà prévenu Evie de son retour. Vivre sans aucun moyen de communication n'était pas facile, mais, contrairement aux clés, Mal refusait catégoriquement de laisser son amie lui offrir un téléphone ou quoique ce soit de similaire. A part pour des occasions exceptionnelles, elle n'avait personne d'autre qu'Evie à contacter, et Evie était presque toujours avec elle.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans la maison, allant aux toilettes puis ouvrant les placards de la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter, Mal commença à noter des détails étranges. Hormis la pile de cadeaux qui se trouvait sur la table du salon - et qui avaient probablement été offerts à Evie par ses camarades de classe - aucun de ces détails n'était vraiment inhabituel, mais justement ils étaient trop habituels, et n'auraient pas dû être là. Comme le manteau de son amie, qui se trouvait au porte manteau. Et sa paire de chaussures favorites, abandonnée près de l'escalier. Et finalement son sac à main, celui que des semaines plus tôt, Mal avait voulu voler, sur la table basse du salon.

L'estomac de Mal se tordit, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Mais c'était irrationnel, et stupide. Evie avait attendu cette sortie avec sa mère depuis si longtemps, elle avait sans doute utilisé des accessoires plus prestigieux, autres que ceux qu'elle utilisait tous les jours. N'est-ce pas ?

Oui mais...Il n'y avait que les affaires d'Evie. Absolument rien qui indiquait une deuxième présence dans la maison, alors que sa mère était supposée être restée deux jours avec elle, avant qu'elles ne partent ensemble, le matin même. C'était le plan. Mal le savait, parce que Evie l'avait répété en boucle, pépiant d'enthousiasme. Elle s'était montrée tellement impatiente. Surexcitée. Tout simplement heureuse.

Mal monta les marches deux par deux, le cœur serré d'appréhension et de crainte. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir, identique à ce qu'il avait toujours été et se jeta presque sur la porte de la chambre d'Evie, l'ouvrant en grand.

Et son cœur éclata en mille morceaux alors qu'Evie se redressait dans son lit pour la regarder, interloquée de la voir débarquer.

— Mal ? bredouilla-t-elle en clignant des paupières, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion.

Sa voix était cassée, usée par des heures passées à pleurer. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, les vêtements froissés et les cheveux en bataille alors que ses yeux rouges étaient posés sur Mal, incertains, et hurlant de détresse.

Mal n'hésita même pas une seconde et se précipita vers elle, grimpant sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Evie flancha au contact mais ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire elle se blottit contre elle, prenant le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait.

— Evie. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?


	16. Chapitre 12

A cet instant, Mal détestait tout ce qu'il était possible de détester.

Elle détestait voir Evie dans cet état, recroquevillée dans son lit, pleurant encore et encore malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la calmer.

Elle détestait l'imaginer ainsi pendant des heures, des jours peut-être, complètement seule.

Elle détestait ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps Evie pleurait exactement, tout comme elle détestait ne pas savoir à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi. Ou mangé. Surtout mangé.

Elle détestait ne pas être revenue plus tôt, même si elle ne savait pas.

Elle détestait avoir dû partir, pour commencer.

Mais plus que tout, Mal détestait la mère d'Evie. Cette femme à qui elle avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, et qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû tomber dans le panneau, jamais elle n'aurait dû lui faire confiance au point de lui confier Evie. Mal aurait dû rester sur ses gardes. Elle aurait dû rester à proximité. Elle aurait dû mieux veiller sur Evie, la protéger, et lui épargner cette souffrance supplémentaire.

Mal n'aurait pas cru que c'était possible, mais à cet instant précis, elle détestait la mère d'Evie plus qu'elle ne détestait sa propre mère, et de la même manière dont elle ne laisserait jamais sa mère s'approcher de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, elle se promit de ne plus jamais laisser la mère d'Evie approcher celle-ci, et certainement pas la blesser davantage.

Et même si elle savait que c'était une promesse impossible, elle se la répéta en boucle dans sa tête, tout en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amie qui hoquetait en somnolant, trop épuisée pour continuer à pleurer mais incapable de s'endormir.

oOoOoOo

Evie avait finalement réussi à s'assoupir, mais ce fut pour se réveiller en pleurant à peine vingt minutes plus tard. Mal l'avait laissée faire, patiente et impuissante, avant de finalement lui apporter un verre d'eau, et profiter de la voir un peu plus calme pour redemander ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement.

La voix rauque et fatiguée, Evie lui raconta que sa mère avait appelé, pour la prévenir qu'elle avait une surcharge de travail inattendue, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir comme prévu passer quelques jours avec elle, mais qu'elles se rejoindraient au spa, qu'elle s'arrangerait pour être là. Puis, quelques heures seulement avant qu'Evie ne quitte la maison pour suivre ce nouveau plan, son téléphone avait retenti de nouveau, et sa mère lui avait annoncé ne pas pouvoir venir du tout. Elle avait du travail important, qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger. Evie était grande maintenant, elle pouvait comprendre.

Alors Evie avait compris, répondu que ce n'était pas grave, et raccroché.

Mal n'obtint pas plus d'information, et lorsqu'elle se risqua à demander quand Evie avait mangé pour la dernière fois, celle-ci ne répondit rien, se murant dans le silence. Avec douceur mais fermeté, Mal lui avait alors suggéré de se reposer un peu pendant qu'elle descendait lui préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter, et Evie n'avait pas protesté, se blottissant contre son oreiller, son fidèle pingouin en peluche à portée de main.

Mal avait fait simple et efficace, préparant du thé et des croque-monsieur qu'elle disposa grossièrement sur un plateau. Elle savait que convaincre Evie d'avaler quelque chose allait être difficile, et elle s'attendait presque à la trouver en train de faire semblant de dormir pour y échapper, mais lorsque Mal revint dans la chambre, Evie se redressa aussitôt, soulagée de la voir.

Sans un mot, Mal posa le plateau sur sa table de nuit et tendit un croque-monsieur à son amie. Celle-ci secoua faiblement la tête, et Mal se mordit la lèvre sans savoir quoi faire. Elle voulait insister mais elle ne voulait pas la forcer, surtout quand elle voyait l'ombre de tristesse et de désespoir dans son regard, et l'absence de son sourire.

— Bois au moins une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante. J'ai mis un peu de miel dedans.

Evie sembla hésiter, mais finit par prendre la tasse que Mal lui tendait, et pressa ses doigts autour tout en inspirant l'odeur et la chaleur qui s'en dégageaient.

— Elle me déteste.

Ça n'était qu'un murmure, mais c'était aussi la première chose qu'elle prononçait depuis un long moment, et Mal était à la fois soulagée et horrifiée de l'entendre.

Mais elle ne dit rien, laissant Evie continuer, parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus, et que c'était mieux dehors que dedans. Et puis aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour la contredire.

— Ce n'est pas nouveau, continua Evie, toujours dans un murmure, les yeux fixés sur le contenu de sa tasse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle m'aimait quand j'étais petite, mais avec le temps, elle a arrêté. Probablement quand elle a réalisé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de tout ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Mal s'approcha d'elle, se laissa tomber sur le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Evie, qui ne réagit même pas, perdue dans ses pensées et sa tristesse.

— J'ai vraiment essayé tu sais, prononça-t-elle, et Mal fut soulagée d'entendre qu'elle s'adressait à elle et qu'elle avait au moins conscience de sa présence. J'ai passé toute ma vie à travailler si dur, pour ne pas la décevoir. Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Fière de pouvoir me présenter comme étant sa fille. Tout ce que je voulais c'était...qu'elle m'aime.

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long de ses joues, des larmes remplies d'amertume et de tristesse, et Mal posa sa tête contre son épaule, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire, et encore moins ce qu'elle était supposée répondre, mais elle s'y hasarda tout de même, sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle voulait juste qu'Evie aille mieux.

— Je crois qu'elle t'aime quand même.

Un petit rire secoua le corps d'Evie, ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot, ou un mélange des deux.

— Je pensais que tu allais la détester.

Cette fois ce fut à Mal de laisser échapper un rire, avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant l'odeur d'Evie, se rappelant à quel point elle était fabuleuse. Exceptionnelle. Il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

— Je la déteste. Je la déteste si fort qu'il vaut mieux pour elle que je ne la croise pas avant longtemps. Mais c'est justement pour ça que tu dois me croire.

Evie ne répondit pas, se contentant d'expirer doucement, et Mal fut contente de réaliser qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, alors elle continua de parler.

— Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en mères qui aiment leur enfant, loin de là, mais je m'y connais plutôt bien en mère qui déteste leur gosse. Je l'ai vécu toute ma vie, et ce n'est pas ce que je vois chez toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens quand tu parles de ta mère, ou quand je vois sa manière d'agir. Je ne dis pas qu'elle agit _bien_ , pas du tout, mais...je pense qu'elle t'aime. De la mauvaise façon, mais elle t'aime.

— Vraiment ? murmura Evie d'une voix triste.

— Et même si elle avait cessé de t'aimer, ce serait sa faute à elle. Parce qu'il y a tellement de raison de t'aimer, Evie. Tellement.

A cet instant, Mal se tut, et comme Evie ne répondit rien, le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre sur le lit d'Evie. Et puis celle-ci se retourna doucement, et adressa à Mal un regard rougi, gonflé et encore un peu humide, mais dégagé de son voile de tristesse pour à nouveau afficher sa douceur habituelle. Et sans un avertissement, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mal, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Merci Mal, lui chuchota Evie. Merci d'être là.

oOoOoOo

Sous l'insistance de Mal, Evie avait fini par boire l'entièreté de la tasse de thé, et par avaler un demi croque-monsieur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien, et Mal s'en contenta pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire, Evie lui demanda de lui raconter son voyage. Alors Mal lui raconta, et pour la première fois elle lui parla de Uma et de Harry, et d'à quel point ils étaient importants pour elle. Elle mélangea des anecdotes passées et celles des derniers quelques jours, sans trop de logique ni de sens, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle devait juste parler pour aider Evie à se changer les idées, et elle fut contente de la voir sourire à certaines des bêtises qu'elle racontait, et puis de la fermer ses yeux de plus en plus fréquemment, pour finalement ne pas les rouvrir, cédant à la fatigue physique et émotionnelle.

Mal n'interrompit pas tout de suite son récit, ralentissant simplement son débit de parole petit à petit, pour finalement se taire et la regarder dormir sans bouger. Elle avait peur de faire un mouvement ou un bruit qui risquerait de la réveiller, et resta donc immobile, attendant patiemment d'être certaine qu'Evie dormait d'un sommeil profond et, elle l'espérait, réparateur.

Le plus silencieusement possible, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la maison, se retenant de cogner le mur ou n'importe quoi d'autre, évacuant sa rage et son bouillonnement intérieur en tournant en rond avec fureur.

Les anniversaires étaient importants. Mal le savait. Elle le savait parce que quand elle était enfant, elle avait passé des heures entières à attendre que sa mère se souvienne que c'était le sien. Elle avait passé des journées entières à espérer un gâteau, un sourire, un cadeau. Elle les avait rarement obtenus. Avec les années, elle avait fini par réaliser que sa mère n'oubliait pas la date. Elle s'en foutait, tout simplement.

Tout comme la mère d'Evie avait décidé de s'en foutre cette année.

La colère qui bouillonnait en Mal était énorme. Elle avait vu la manière dont les yeux d'Evie brillaient d'excitation et d'impatience lorsqu'elle parlait de cette sortie avec sa mère. Elle l'avait écoutée babiller à ce propos pendant des heures, et la joie qui émanait d'elle avait été tellement communicative que Mal elle-même s'était retrouvée impatiente de l'entendre lui raconter comment ça s'était passé.

Tout ça pour rien. Juste pour décupler la tristesse et la déception.

Le manque affectif et le besoin de reconnaissance d'Evie étaient tellement énorme que n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour obtenir l'attention et l'approbation de sa mère. Et celle-ci lui offrait tellement peu, l'obligeant à se nourrir de miettes. A s'affamer avec des miettes.

Mal savait exactement ce que ressentait Evie. Leurs situations étaient à la fois si différentes et si similaires que c'était douloureux pour elle de voir son amie dans cet état, douter d'elle-même, de sa valeur, de qui elle était.

Parce qu'Evie était une personne exceptionnelle. Remplie de gentillesse et de générosité, douce et élégante, intelligente et vive d'esprit. Toujours prête à rendre service mais jamais à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Evie avait la tête sur les épaules et le cœur sur la main, ce qui faisait d'elle la personne la plus incroyable que Mal ait jamais rencontrée.

Et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette personne passer son anniversaire triste et seule, à pleurer dans son lit. Evie méritait bien mieux que ça.

Mal était loin d'avoir un quelconque talent en cuisine. Elle avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie à se nourrir de boîtes de conserve, et elle n'avait plus touché à un four depuis bien longtemps. Mais malgré tout, il y avait quelques trucs dans lesquels elle se spécialisait, et les brownies ultra chocolatés en faisaient partie.

C'était étrange de retrouver ces gestes familiers et pourtant si lointains, de casser des œufs, mélanger de la pâte et beurrer un moule. Envahir cette cuisine qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne avait une saveur particulière, presque agréable, et très vite Mal fit comme chez elle, entassant de plus en plus de vaisselle sale dans l'évier avant d'affronter le four, bien décidée à le dompter.

oOoOoOo

Mal n'était pas douée pour préparer des surprises, pour faire de jolies préparations, pour harmoniser les couleurs et la décoration. Ce n'était pas son truc, elle trouvait ça inutile et stupide. Mais ce manque d'intérêt et de compétence ne l'empêchèrent pas de faire une bonne dizaine d'allers-retours entre la cuisine et la chambre d'Evie. Après avoir débarrassé le bureau de celle-ci le plus silencieusement possible, déposant ses livres, devoirs et autres envahisseurs sur le sol, elle le transforma en table et y étala serviettes, assiettes et verres.

Elle fouilla les tiroirs de la cuisine, ne trouva pas de ballons, et décida de créer des guirlandes elle-même à l'aide de feuilles de papier coloré. Elle s'appliqua et les disposa dans les chambres de son amie, toujours endormie, avant de monter les cadeaux encore emballés qui s'entassaient sur la table du salon, les disposant autour du bureau. Elle prépara également du popcorn, qu'elle répartit dans deux petits bols, et alla chercher un paquet de bonbons à la fraise, unique survivant de ses victuailles pour le trajet du retour, et les disposa sur le bureau, n'importe comment, sachant qu'Evie n'y toucherait pas, mais persuadée que leur présence allait rendre l'ensemble plus joyeux.

Au cours de sa fouille pour les ballons, elle parvint à dégoter des bougies et une boîte d'allumettes, et les disposa du mieux qu'elle put sur son brownie au chocolat avant de le monter à l'étage et de le poser en plein centre du bureau, pièce maîtresse de son petit aménagement.

La boîte d'allumettes dans la poche, elle se recula pour admirer le résultat, et fut plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas digne d'un magazine de décoration, mais c'était suffisamment correct pour lui plaire, et si possible plaire à Evie.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que celle-ci se réveille.

Ravalant son impatience et se retenant d'aller la secouer, Mal allait chercher son carnet de dessin et s'installa directement sur le sol de la chambre, profitant de cette occasion pour faire ce qui la titillait depuis un instant, et se mit à griffonner les contours du portrait de son amie, belle princesse endormie au milieu des couvertures.

oOoOoOo

Avant même qu'Evie n'ouvre les yeux, alors que son esprit vaseux n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se réveiller suffisamment pour réorganiser ses idées et ses souvenirs, ni même lui fournir les informations de base comme la date et l'heure, une immense chape de tristesse s'abattit sur elle. Son cœur se comprima, sa gorge se noua et ses yeux pourtant encore fermés s'humidifièrent instantanément.

La solitude et le désespoir l'étreignirent et d'un coup, elle se rappela. Ses poings se serrèrent autour de son oreiller encore humide de toutes les larmes qu'il avait absorbées et elle chercha à prendre une grande inspiration, comme si ça pouvait la sauver et l'empêcher de se noyer.

Si la bouffée d'air ne lui apporta pas grand-chose, la main de Mal qui se posa sur la sienne parvint à la tirer à la surface et Evie ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face au regard inquiet de son amie.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, clairement concernée, et le cœur d'Evie se serra dans un mélange de culpabilité et de plaisir en sachant que Mal se préoccupait d'elle.

— Je ne sais pas, prononça-t-elle, la bouche encore pâteuse de sommeil et les idées encore trop confuses pour savoir si elle voulait mentir ou dire la vérité face à cette question.

La main de Mal pressa la sienne avant de la lâcher, pour revenir un instant plus tard, lui tendant un verre d'eau. Evie le prit, reconnaissante, et le but goulûment. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déshydratée, mais elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré non plus.

— Ne replonge pas trop vite dans tes idées sombres, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer d'abord, lui dit Mal avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Evie la regarda confuse, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question, le verre vide lui fut confisqué et posé sur sa table de nuit, et les doigts de Mal se refermèrent à nouveau autour des siens, non pas pour la réconforter mais pour l'entraîner hors du lit. Evie se laissa faire parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de protester, et pas l'envie de contrarier Mal, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en réalisant que la jolie robe qu'elle avait choisie exprès pour passer la journée avec sa mère et qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer était chiffonnée, froissée, poisseuse de transpiration et de larmes. Elle devait être hideuse et ridicule, et même si Mal ne fit aucun commentaire, Evie ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses cheveux qui devaient être dans un pire état encore, et elle détestait se sentir aussi négligée et pathétique. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas la force de faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier, parce que à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à fêter.

— Joyeux anniversaire !

La voix de Mal la tira de ses pensées et elle réalisa qu'elles n'avaient même pas quitté sa chambre, s'arrêtant devant son bureau, sauf que tous ses cours avaient disparus pour laisser place aux cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient offerts, à des bonbons dispersés n'importe comment et à deux petits bols remplis de popcorn. Au milieu de tout ça trônait un gâteau au chocolat, et juste au-dessus, accrochée au mur, il y avait une guirlande violette et bleue, fabriquée maison.  
Evie resta stupéfiée, immobile, perplexe, mettant un instant à réaliser que tout ça lui était destiné. Puis le sentiment de tristesse et de solitude se dissipa un peu à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle pressa doucement la main de Mal contre la sienne.

— Merci, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle reconnaissant.

oOoOoOo

Evie avait demandé quelques minutes pour prendre une douche et se changer, et Mal en avait profité pour faire pareil de son côté. Une fois propres et présentables, les deux filles se réunirent à nouveau dans la chambre d'Evie, et Mal décida qu'il était temps d'allumer les bougies et de déguster le gâteau.

Evie obtempéra sans broncher, soufflant pour éteindre les flammes alors que Mal chantonnait moqueusement, et ne protesta pas lorsque celle-ci lui servit une grosse part de brownie. Oui ce gâteau semblait beaucoup trop chocolaté, gras, sucré et probablement bourratif mais Mal l'avait préparée pour _elle_ et il était hors de question qu'elle décline une attention aussi adorable.

Alors elle prit une bouchée généreuse, et fut surprise de ne pas sentir le moindre écœurement. Au contraire, une explosion de chocolat envahit sa bouche, agréable et réconfortante, et elle sourit à Mal qui, juste en face d'elle, avait déjà engloutit la moitié de sa part et lui sourit fièrement en réponse, la bouche constellée de miettes et de chocolat.

— Je ne savais pas que tu savais te servir d'un four, la taquina Evie en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son gâteau.

— Je ne t'ai pas encore dévoilé tous mes talents, répondit Mal avec un clin d'œil et Evie rit doucement.

Subitement, ses soucis et ses peines avaient disparu, se cachant dans un coin de sa tête, écrasés par le plaisir du moment présent. Ici, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, vêtue tout simplement, sans maquillage, les cheveux grossièrement attachés, avec Mal pour seule compagnie, elle pouvait déguster le gâteau le plus sucré qu'elle avait jamais mangé, assise sur son lit, sans se préoccuper de salir ses draps ou non, et offrir à son anniversaire un délicieux goût d'interdit. Et histoire de pousser le plaisir encore plus loin, elle déroba l'un des bonbons à la fraise posé sur l'assiette de son amie et le glissa dans sa bouche, juste avant de tirer la langue en réponse à l'expression ahurie de Mal.

oOoOoOo

Mal avait visiblement décidé de prendre les commandes du déroulement de la journée, et une fois le gâteau terminé, elle décréta que c'était le moment des cadeaux. Evie n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir, ouvrant un par un les paquets que ses camarades de classe lui avaient offerts, lui ordonnant de ne pas les ouvrir avant le jour J. C'était, pour l'essentiel, des babioles, des accessoires de mode, des petites attentions gentilles ou des blagues amusantes. Rien d'extraordinaire mais c'était suffisant pour la faire sourire, et elle passa un long moment à envoyer des messages de remerciement à tout le monde pendant que Mal s'était approprié un casse-tête reçu pour l'occasion, l'observant sous toutes les coutures avec défiance.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec ses amis par message, heureuse de ne pas avoir à mentir lorsqu'elle affirmait passer une bonne journée, Evie se tourna vers Mal, penchant la tête avec curiosité.

— C'est quoi la suite du programme ?

Mal leva les yeux sur elle et pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

— Tu n'as pas terminé d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

— Si, j'ai fini ?

— Non, il en reste un.

Certaine d'avoir tout déballé, Evie porta son attention sur le bureau, le parcourant du regard, cherchant un cadeau oublié.

— Non Mal, je t'assure que j'ai tout...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard fut à nouveau sur Mal, qui lui tendait un petit paquet bleu, le regard fuyant.

Instantanément, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Evie et elle tendit la main pour s'emparer de cet ultime cadeau, dont l'emballage consistait en une simple feuille de papier grossièrement repliée sur elle-même et maintenue avec du scotch. Le résultat final était suffisamment petit pour tenir dans la paume de sa main, lui donnant la sensation de détenir un petit trésor.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire un cadeau, murmura-t-elle en le caressant du bout des doigts.

Aussi petit et maladroit soit-il, l'attention était adorable et elle mentirait si elle prétendait que cela ne lui faisait pas énormément plaisir.

— Tais-toi et ouvre-le, marmonna Mal, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Evie ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, glissant son doigt dans une fente, faisant sauter les morceaux de scotch et déchirant le papier. Une sorte de cordon bleu fit son apparition et il lui fallut un instant pour réaliser que non, ce n'était pas un cordon.

C'était un bracelet.

Avec une douceur infinie elle le tira de son emballage pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il était en tissu, visiblement fait mains parce qu'il était rempli de minuscules imperfections qui se noyaient dans l'entrelacement de fils bleus et violets. En l'agitant, elle réalisa que le bleu, largement dominant, était constellé de paillettes. Cet ultime détail lui arracha un sourire plein de tendresse alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur Mal.

— Merci Mal, je l'adore.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre tu sais. Je sais que c'est ridicule et que ça ne vaut pas un vrai bijou en or ou je sais pas quelle matière hyper chère. En plus il y a plein d'endroits où je me suis ratée. Mais je voulais vraiment t'offrir quelque chose alors...

— C'est parfait, la coupa Evie d'une voix douce. Tu peux m'aider à le mettre ?

Mal la regarda sans réagir pendant un instant, cherchant une trace de mensonge dans son visage avant de finalement acquiescer et prendre délicatement le bracelet pour lui passer autour du poignet.

— Où as-tu trouvé les fils pour faire ça ? s'enquit Evie avec curiosité.

— Je les ai achetés.

— Achetés ? Avec quel argent ?

Même si elle n'était pas accusatrice, sa voix avait trahi sa suspicion, et l'expression de Mal se ferma légèrement.

— Je ne t'offre pas un cadeau volé.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Presque.

L'ambiance s'était brusquement refroidie, et Evie sentit la culpabilité monter en elle en voyant l'expression renfrognée mais surtout _blessée_ sur le visage de son amie.

— Je suis désolée Mal. Je ne voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste curieuse. Mais tu as raison je n'aurais pas dû poser de question. Merci pour ce cadeau.

Mal ne réagit pas, conservant son expression mécontente. Evie posa alors sa main sur la sienne et la pressa gentiment.

— Allez Mal. C'est mon anniversaire. Ne boude pas s'il te plaît.

— Je ne boude pas, protesta-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Evie lui décocha un sourire, amusée par cet échange qui était devenu presque un rituel entre elles. Un silence s'installa alors que Mal continuait à faire la tête, plus par principe qu'autre chose, mais Evie apprécia l'instant quand même, caressant son bracelet du bout des doigts en l'admirant.

— Hey, Evie ?

La voix de Mal s'était manifestée dans un murmure, comme si elle portait un secret important.

— Oui Mal ?

— Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Les yeux d'Evie se posèrent sur le visage de son amie, duquel toute trace de bouderie avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'au doute et à la peur. Elle esquissa un sourire rempli de tendresse.

— Je l'adore. Je ne l'enlèverai jamais.

Le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Mal, mais fut très vite effacé par une nouvelle vague d'hésitation.

— Hey, Evie ? appela-t-elle à nouveau.

— Oui Mal ? répéta Evie d'un ton amusée.

— Tu trouverais ça stupide si je te disais que je m'en suis fait un aussi ?

Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

— C'est le cas ?

Mal pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux, cherchant visiblement à conserver sa fierté.

— Peut-être.

— Et bien, si c'est _vraiment_ le cas, j'aimerais en avoir la preuve.

Mal lui adressa un sourire fier en entendant la pointe de défi dans sa voix, et releva aussitôt sa manche pour dévoiler un bracelet similaire à son poignet, en un peu plus raté et beaucoup plus violet.

Le sourire d'Evie était incandescent à présent alors qu'elle plaçait son propre poignet à côté de celui de son amie.

— Bleu et violet et violet et bleu hein ? commenta-t-elle.

— Ce sont nos couleurs après tout, répondit Mal en lui rendant son sourire.


	17. Chapitre 13

**Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la personne qui m'a (involontairement) soufflé l'idée de nommer cette fic Milkshake. Ce titre est toujours un peu étrange et uniquement issu de ma folie personnelle, mais il continue à me faire sourire et penser à toi. Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis et que tu es toujours là au chapitre 13 Joyeux anniversaire ma Valentine adorée !**

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Evie, en plus de marquer une nouvelle année d'existence et de possibilités, marquait aussi le début des vacances de printemps, et les deux filles passèrent les jours qui suivirent collées l'une à l'autre en permanence. Evie n'avait plus à aller à l'école et Mal acceptait désormais toutes les sorties qu'elle lui proposait sans rechigner.

Du petit-déjeuner au coucher, elles restaient ensemble, partageant les repas, les tâches ménagères, les moments de révision et surtout les activités. Elles profitèrent du beau temps pour aller se balader aussi souvent que possible, aller faire du shopping et déguster des glaces.

Si Mal faisait des efforts pour se socialiser et sortir - le cinéma fut un moment particulièrement difficile à passer, mais elle passa toute la séance avec la main d'Evie par-dessus la sienne et fut récompensée par le plus gros sceau de popcorn qu'elle avait jamais vu - Evie, de son côté, faisait de sérieux efforts par rapport à la nourriture. Mal veillait à ce qu'elle ne saute plus le moindre repas, même si elle ne faisait que picorer, et l'encourageait à tester de nouvelles choses. Ainsi, aux milkshakes, aux glaces et au popcorn grignoté devant la télévision vinrent s'ajouter des gaufres achetées à un marchand ambulant, une tarte délicieuse achetée dans une boulangerie (même si ce fut Mal qui en dévora la majorité), un hamburger attablées au restaurant et même une portion de frites, partagé entre elles deux. Elle se découvrit même une passion pour les beignets à la myrtille, sans oser l'avouer, mais Mal vit la manière dont ses yeux étincelèrent de plaisir, et lui laissa le sien avec un sourire.

En dehors de la nourriture, Evie changea aussi sa relation avec sa mère. Motivée par la présence et l'assurance de Mal, elle tenta petit à petit de mettre des distances, de se sentir moins dépendante de son attention. La première fois que sa mère appela, après son anniversaire, elle ne décrocha pas. La fois suivante non plus. Puis elle reçut un message lui ordonnant de décrocher, et elle n'eut plus le choix, réceptionnant une remontrance plutôt que des excuses. Mais elle plaçait désormais moins d'espoir dans ces coups de fil, les ignorant ou les repoussant de plus en plus souvent, et ne les laissant plus l'affecter. Elle n'y parvenait pas toujours, et Mal la surprenait de temps en temps en train de pleurer dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain, tout comme il lui arrivait encore trop souvent de s'attabler sans le moindre appétit, mais elle essayait, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

oOoOoOo

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Evie parcourut la foule du regard à la recherche de Mal qui avait disparu. Encore. Cette fille était pire qu'un courant d'air. Un instant elle marchait juste à côté d'elle, et l'instant d'après elle s'était envolée. Laissant échapper un soupir, Evie alla s'asseoir sur un muret, sachant que Mal n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître d'elle-même, comme à chaque fois.

Et effectivement, une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle surgit de nulle part, un bonnet noir sur la tête. Et Evie en était certaine, elle ne possédait pas ce bonnet la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'est à dire même pas dix minutes plus tôt.

— Tu l'as volé ? demanda-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Mal ne semblait même pas gênée ou coupable alors qu'elle paradait fièrement avec son bonnet sur la tête.

— Il est cool hein ? Il a même des petites cornes de dragon !

Evie jeta un regard suspicieux aux cornes en question et son agacement s'envola pour laisser place à un sourire moqueur.

— Mal, tu sais que ce sont des oreilles de chat, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, ce sont des cornes ! s'indigna Mal, apparemment outrée qu'elle puisse suggérer le contraire.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire d'Evie, qui aimait le côté têtu et enfantin de Mal plus que tout. Plutôt que de la contredire ou de débattre sur le sujet, elle décida de la laisser croire ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'après tout, cela ne faisait de mal à personne, et s'approcha subtilement d'elle, attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ce geste fut accueilli par un regard incrédule et surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je te prends la main pour arrêter de te perdre dans la foule, répondit Evie d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

oOoOoOo

Mal ne chercha pas à libérer sa main de celle d'Evie alors qu'elles marchaient. Bien au contraire, elle aimait être reliée à elle par ce geste si simple et si important. C'était comme si Evie clamait qu'elle lui appartenait. Et en retour, Evie appartenait à Mal.

Elle aimait l'idée que tous les autres passants puissent voir que Evie était avec elle. Que personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, de lui parler ou de tenter de lui faire du mal sans avoir affaire à elle. C'était son Evie, rien qu'à elle.

— Evie !

L'appel avait émergé de leurs dos, soudain et inattendue. Les deux filles se retournèrent à l'unisson pour voir deux garçons venir dans leur direction, agitant la main et souriant à pleines dents.

— Ah, j'étais sûr que c'était toi ! s'exclama le plus petit des deux, un garçon aux cheveux foncés et bouclés, avec le visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

Et alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur avec son ami, la main d'Evie lâcha celle de Mal pour avancer vers les nouveaux arrivants, un sourire identique aux leurs sur le visage.

— Carlos ! Jay ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On te retourne la question, déléguée. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a plus eu de nouvelles de toi qu'on pensait que tu t'étais enfermée chez toi pour réviser toutes les vacances, ou assommée avec un livre.

Evie rit à cette réponse venant du plus grand des garçons avant de pencher la tête.

— Je profite juste du beau temps pour me balader avec Mal.

Mal, qui était restée en retrait toute la conversation pour observer les deux intrus avec une expression peu amène, fut surprise d'entendre son prénom émerger alors qu'Evie se tournait vers elle, les yeux pétillants.

— Mal, je te présente Jay et Carlos, dit-elle en les désignant tour à tour. Ils sont dans ma classe. Les garçons, voici Mal. C'est une amie.

— Salut Mal !

— Chouette ton bonnet !

Mal émit une sorte de grognement en guise de salutations, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur d'Evie, mais l'attention de celle-ci se détourna bien vite d'elle.

— Vous vous baladez aussi ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons. Vous voulez qu'on marche un peu ensemble ? Peut-être même qu'on peut aller manger une glace tous les quatre ?

Jay haussa un sourcil de surprise alors que Carlos la regardait, perplexe.

— Toi, Evie, tu suggères qu'on aille manger une glace ?

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-elle en le bousculant gentiment. Il fait beau, on n'est pas loin d'un des meilleurs glaciers de la ville et ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'une glace au chocolat. Je vous l'offre !

Son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur contamina rapidement les deux garçons et ils se mirent à marcher en discutant joyeusement. Evie fit signe à Mal de les suivre, et celle-ci leur emboîta le pas à contrecœur, incapable de protester, mais exprimant bien son mécontentement en affichant une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle traînait les pieds, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

oOoOoOo

— Evie ? Où est ton amie ?

Evie se retourna, jetant un regard aux alentours et constata que Mal n'était plus avec eux.

— Merde, prononça-t-elle à voix basse, ce qui provoqua un échange de regards perplexes entre les deux garçons.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu Evie jurer auparavant.

— Peut-être qu'elle s'est arrêtée à un magasin et qu'elle va nous rejoindre, suggéra naïvement Carlos. On peut l'attendre.

Evie lui répondit avec un sourire reconnaissant et un léger geste de la tête pour décliner sa proposition.

— Non, soupira-t-elle. Elle ne reviendra pas.

oOoOoOo

Mal était partie sur un coup de tête. C'était toujours sur un coup de tête qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressée, prise au piège ou forcée de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, et dès la première occasion, elle prenait la fuite. Sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, sans penser aux conséquences.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, assise sur le porche de la maison sans pouvoir entrer parce qu'elle n'avait pas emporté sa clé, persuadée qu'elle resterait avec Evie jusqu'à la fin de leur petite sortie, elle avait tout le loisir de penser aux conséquences. Et elle savait parfaitement qu'Evie allait être contrariée et probablement lui faire la morale en rentrant.

Mais même en sachant qu'elle s'était montrée impolie et irrespectueuse, Mal ne regrettait pas d'être partie. Parce qu'Evie et les deux garçons s'étaient montrés tout aussi irrespectueux envers elle. Ils n'avaient pas à s'imposer comme ça. Evie n'avait pas à les inviter sans lui demander son avis. Mal n'aimait pas les gens, et elle n'aimait pas non plus les imprévus, et par-dessus tout, elle détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ce qui lui arrivait. Et là, elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Et comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, elle prenait la solution la plus efficace pour le reprendre, et elle fuyait. C'était sa façon de faire, et elle n'avait aucune raison de la regretter.

En plus d'anticiper les reproches d'Evie, Mal eut aussi tout le loisir de ressasser la scène dans sa tête, encore et encore. De repenser à la manière dont le visage de son amie s'était illuminé en voyant les deux garçons. De la manière dont sa voix pétillait alors qu'elle parlait de sujets que Mal ne comprenait même pas. De réfléchir à l'existence même de ces deux garçons, de ces deux amis, qui existaient dans la vie d'Evie depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Que représentaient-ils exactement ? Etaient-ils juste des camarades de classe, ou bien plus que ça ? Evie lui avait-elle déjà parlé d'eux, sans les nommer ? Est-ce qu'elle était toujours aussi contente de les voir ? Est-ce qu'elle souriait toujours de cette façon en les voyant ?

Mal savait qu'Evie avait une vie en dehors d'elle. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle la voyait partir à l'école tous les jours, et l'écoutait lui raconter ses journées. Mais c'était la première fois que cette vie extérieure se matérialisait. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait interagir avec d'autres personnes, pour plus qu'un échange banal et temporaire. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait d'autres amis d'Evie, et elle détestait ça.

Elle détestait imaginer Evie parler, rire, échanger avec eux. Elle détestait l'imaginer avoir des souvenirs avec d'autres personnes. Des habitudes. Des rituels. Des surnoms. Des secrets.

Mal savait que Evie ne lui appartenait pas. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait l'idée de devoir la partager avec d'autres.

Et au plus elle restait assise là, à attendre qu'Evie rentre, et à ne pas la voir arriver, et donc à savoir qu'elle avait choisi de rester avec eux plutôt que de la rejoindre, au plus la jalousie bouillonnait en Mal, puissante, intense, dévorante.

Les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber lorsque, enfin, Evie apparut au loin, l'expression neutre. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la maison, son regard se posa sur Mal, calme et indifférent, prenant conscience du fait qu'elle s'était punie toute seule en rentrant sans avoir les clés. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se plaça face à elle et la regarda sans un mot, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Qu'elle s'excuse peut-être. Ou qu'elle se justifie. Mal ne savait pas trop. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoique ce soit, se contentant de lever les yeux dans sa direction et d'attendre la sentence.

— C'était particulièrement impoli de partir comme ça.

— Je sais.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de remord ou de honte dans la voix de Mal. Elle assumait son geste. Elle l'assumait, et elle recommencerait s'il le fallait. Evie sembla le comprendre, et laissa échapper un soupir, libérant son agacement et son envie de changer le comportement de Mal, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur, ouvrant la porte à la conversation, aux sentiments, aux émotions.

Mal aurait pu en profiter pour lui partager ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, pour expliquer sa panique, sa jalousie, sa colère, sa peur. Elle aurait pu.

— Non.

— D'accord.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel aucune des deux ne bougea ou n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, laissant la brise du soir caresser leurs visages, soulever leurs cheveux, emporter leur ressentiment.

— Je peux en parler, moi ?

Mal émit un petit rire face à cette question inattendue.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton vaguement acide, mais aussi amusé.

Evie lui répondit par un sourire, hésitant à lui prendre la main ou à entreprendre un quelconque contact physique, et se ravisa au dernier moment, décidant que parler serait suffisant.

— J'ai réfléchi après que tu te sois évaporée, prononça-t-elle d'une voix tranquille, faisant bien attention à ne rien prononcer qui puisse braquer Mal et la fermer à ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Et j'ai réalisé qu'en dehors de moi, tu ne parles à personne. Tu ne vois personne, et tu n'échanges avec personne. Je sais que tu es allée voir tes amis il n'y a pas longtemps, et c'est très bien mais...je pense que tu as besoin de plus d'échanges sociaux, Mal.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mal, à la recherche d'une réaction ou d'une protestation, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

— J'ai assez avec toi.

— Non, c'est faux. Tu ne le réalises juste pas. Mais tu as besoin de voir plus de monde. D'échanger avec plus de monde. De multiplier tes relations et tes liens avec les autres.

Ignorant le froncement de sourcils de plus en plus accentué sur le visage de son amie, Evie poursuivit, durcissant sa voix pour indiquer que sa décision était prise.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Jay et Carlos à venir passer l'après-midi avec nous, après-demain.

A cet instant, Mal regretta qu'Evie n'ait pas entreprit de contact physique un peu plus tôt, parce qu'elle aurait pu la repousser pour lui exprimer son mécontentement et son désaccord. Mais sans doute que c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'Evie avait gardé ses distances, la connaissant bien – peut-être trop – et s'épargnant un rejet. Alors à la place, Mal se raidit, les lèvres pincées, les yeux furieux, le corps prêt à attaquer.

— Ils viendront ici, comme ça tu seras en terrain connu. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, juste dire bonjour, essayer de participer à la conversation et d'apprendre à les connaître. Ce sont mes amis, Mal, et je serais vraiment contente si vous pouviez vous entendre.

Comment Mal pouvait-elle dire non quand Evie la regardait comme ça ? Même si son instinct lui hurlait de protester, de s'énerver et de l'envoyer balader avec cette idée stupide et ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas, parce que c'était Evie, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rencontrer les amis d'Evie, elle ne voulait pas accepter l'existence de cette autre partie de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas la partager, et certainement pas sympathiser avec ceux qui tentaient de la lui voler.

Et puis que se passerait-il s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? S'ils la trouvaient bizarre, impolie, profiteuse ? Et si leur jugement influençait la vision qu'Evie avait d'elle ? Mal ne voulait pas de nouvelles interactions sociales, parce que le moindre petit échange pouvait bouleverser toute une relation, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que soit abîmer celle qu'elle avait avec Evie.

Captant ses doutes et ses peurs, Evie posa délicatement sa main par-dessus celle de Mal, attirant son attention et lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

— Je te demande juste d'essayer, d'accord ? Je serais avec toi tout le temps, et je me chargerai de la majorité de la conversation. Et si c'est quand même trop pour toi, tu pourras aller te réfugier dans ta chambre. Je te demande juste de le faire de manière civilisée, en évitant de sauter par la fenêtre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Un sourire timide se dessina sur les lèvres de Mal. Formulée ainsi, la demande semblait moins difficile. Réalisable. Elle pouvait au moins essayer, pour faire plaisir à Evie. Elle acquiesça légèrement, donnant son accord, et le visage d'Evie s'illumina d'un grand sourire ravi. Elle se redressa d'un coup, entraînant Mal par la main pour entrer dans la maison.

— Tu veux quoi pour le dîner ? pépia-t-elle joyeusement, et changement soudain de conversation soulagea son amie, lui offrant un endroit où se réfugier sans avoir à réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait dans les jours suivants.

oOoOoOo

Mal aurait dû se douter que ce serait bien plus que simplement inviter des amis chez elles et ouvrir un paquet de chips et des canettes de soda. Il était question d'Evie, et Evie ne faisait jamais rien à moitié. Elles étaient donc parties faire les courses toutes les deux, et avaient passé la journée entière à cuisiner et faire le ménage pour accueillir les garçons. Mal avait beaucoup râlé mais avait suivi le mouvement, parce que plus vite cette folie d'être une hôte parfaite serait réglée, plus vite Evie serait libre pour faire des trucs réellement amusants.

Comme une parfaite petite marionnette, elle avait exécuté les ordres de son amie. Elle avait plus rangé et nettoyé en l'espace des dernières heures que pendant tout le reste de sa vie. Même s'il était prévu que les deux garçons restent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et donc mangent avec elles, Mal avait vraiment l'impression qu'elles allaient recevoir un quelconque couple royal pour le repas de Noël plutôt que deux adolescents ordinaires pour une journée tout aussi ordinaire.

Alors qu'Evie s'agitait dans la maison, vérifiant que tout était en place, Mal s'était installée dans le canapé, les bras croisés d'un air boudeur, ayant renoncé à satisfaire le besoin de contrôle et de perfection de son amie.

— Tu ne peux pas juste arrêter de bouger et attendre qu'ils arrivent ? s'agaça-t-elle. Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis.

Evie ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant dépoussiérer un meuble pourtant parfaitement propre, et Mal laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Sachant que c'était plus du stress d'anticipation par rapport à la journée qui l'attendait qu'un réel problème avec Evie, elle décida de porter son attention sur quelque chose de bien plus plaisant et agréable : la nourriture soigneusement disposée sur la table basse face à elle.

La veille, pendant qu'elles faisaient des courses rapides pour être sûres de tout avoir, Mal avait réussi à convaincre Evie de la laisser se charger du grignotage. Ainsi, pas de jus de fruits bio, pas de cake aux légumes découpé en tranche, pas de toasts sains et diététiques. Jetant littéralement à la poubelle tout ce que son amie avait prévu, Mal avait fait simple et efficace : chips en tout genre, cacahuètes, biscuits apéritifs et boissons sucrées à l'excès. Ce petit festin qu'elle avait sélectionné avec amour était à présent étalé juste sous son nez, l'invitant à se servir sans attendre.

Mais à l'instant où elle tendait le bras pour s'emparer d'une poignée de chips, Evie apparut juste à côté d'elle et lui mit une petite tape sur la main, stoppant son geste.

— Pas avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés ! la sermonna-t-elle.

Mal la regarda, absolument scandalisée.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que j'en mange maintenant ou plus tard ?

— C'est une question de politesse et de savoir-vivre, Mal.

— Quoi parce qu'en plus il faut être poli avec les gens même quand ils ne sont pas là ?

— Ne touche pas aux plats tant que Jay et Carlos ne sont pas arrivés, point.

Mal fit la moue et croisa les bras, prête à bouder, mais à l'instant même où Evie eut le dos tourné, elle attrapa une poignée de cacahuète qu'elle enfourna dans sa bouche.

— Je sais exactement ce que tu viens de faire ! lui lança Evie d'un ton sévère.

— Tu n'as aucune preuve ! rétorqua Mal, la bouche pleine, tout en dérobant une autre poignée de cacahuète avant qu'Evie ne revienne pour les lui confisquer.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent enfin, Mal resta en retrait, observant d'un mauvais œil la manière dont ils enlacèrent Evie pour la saluer, et la manière dont elle se mit à sourire de plaisir alors qu'ils échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble à peine deux jours plus tôt, que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à se dire qui puisse les rendre aussi heureux ?

Lorsqu'ils portèrent leurs attentions sur elle, elle se contenta de répondre à leur bonjour sans chercher à engager la conversation, et Evie proposa qu'ils s'installent tous dans le salon pour profiter des snacks choisis par Mal.

— Ce sont vraiment des chips ? s'exclama Jay, tombant des nues. Des vraies chips ? Chez Evie ? Je ne savais même pas que tu savais que ça existait, déléguée.

— C'est Mal qui a insisté, rétorqua Evie avec un regard noir en direction du garçon.

— Waouh, merci Mal !

Cette dernière haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ne répondit rien alors que le regard curieux de Carlos se posait sur elle, l'observant sans un mot. Instinctivement, elle le fixa en retour, le défiant presque, et il détourna aussitôt les yeux, portant plutôt son attention sur Jay et Evie qui s'étaient lancé dans une nouvelle conversation.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tous les trois avec dynamisme et enthousiasme, Mal ne les écouta que d'une oreille, ne cherchant même pas à comprendre ou à suivre leurs différents sujets de discussion. Elle préférait observer leurs attitudes et leurs comportements. Aucun détail ne lui échappa. Ni la manière donc Jay vida le bol de cacahuète en seulement quelques minutes, ni les regards intrigués que Carlos lui jetait de temps en temps, ni toutes les tentatives d'Evie pour l'intégrer à la conversation, qu'elle sabotait en remplissant sa bouche pile à ce moment-là. Elle ne manqua pas non plus la manière si naturelle qu'ils avaient de rire ensemble, et qui ravivait une colère tapie à l'intérieur d'elle.

Et puis, au bout d'une heure environ, Carlos craqua. Mal l'avait senti venir à des kilomètres, que la question allait venir de lui. Elle avait fini par l'accepter. Elle avait même été surprise de le voir lui demander la permission, d'un regard interrogateur et clair de sens. Et encore plus surprise de la lui donner, lui adressant un léger hochement de tête juste avant qu'il n'interrompe Evie et Jay, posant la fameuse question.

— Mal vit ici ?

Un silence s'installa. Le regard de Jay, complètement perdu, s'était mis à voyager d'un visage à l'autre, cherchant à comprendre d'où sortait cette question et ce changement subtil d'ambiance.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi elle...

— Oui elle vit ici.

La réponse d'Evie avait été prononcé d'un ton calme et déterminé. Elle savait que Mal était d'accord. Elles en avaient discuté la veille. Elles avaient réfléchi à la possibilité que le sujet vienne sur le tapis, et elles avaient décidé de dire la vérité. Evie avait confiance en ses amis, et Mal avait confiance en Evie. Alors la vérité sortit, simple et entière.

Ce fut Evie qui raconta, retraçant leur rencontre et les événements qui en avaient découlés. Au fil de son récit, Mal se mit à intervenir, d'abord légèrement, pour préciser des détails, puis de plus en plus souvent pour protester contre sa version des faits et pour rectifier la vérité. Étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. Elle se dévoilait à Jay et à Carlos, mais elle n'avait rien à cacher. Elle n'avait honte de rien, et ils ne semblèrent pas juger, écoutant avec attention et surprise.

— Je n'en reviens pas que Evie, miss déléguée et perfection absolue, a rencontré une inconnue dans la rue, l'a nourrie et ramenée chez elle en secret, déclara finalement Jay d'une voix admirative. C'est absolument génial.

Mal ricana à ce résumé alors qu'Evie secouait la tête avec un soupir.

— Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, intervint Carlos d'une voix calme. Depuis le temps qu'on la connaît, j'ai toujours été persuadée qu'elle finirait par recueillir un animal perdu. Ça a juste pris plus longtemps que prévu...et ce n'est pas vraiment un animal.

Il posa à nouveau un regard dévorant de curiosité sur Mal, l'observant attentivement alors que Jay éclatait de rire à sa remarque.

— Méfiez-vous les garçons, glissa Evie d'une voix taquine. Quand elle veut, elle a vraiment un côté sauvage adorable.

Mal ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir fière ou vexée de son commentaire, donc elle se contenta de rendre à Carlos son regard curieux, doublé de méfiance.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Elle n'avait pas prévu de poser de questions, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Il y avait quelque dans la manière qu'il avait d'interagir avec Evie qui la dérangeait depuis le début, qui n'était pas en accord avec son statut de « simple camarade de classe ».

— Evie et moi ? Depuis presque toujours ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'Evie s'approchait de lui, un sourire similaire aux lèvres.

— Carlos a été mon premier animal à apprivoiser, plaisanta-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il la bouscula gentiment et quelque chose se mit à bouillonner à l'intérieur de Mal alors qu'elle se renfrognait. Son changement d'humeur n'échappa pas à Jay qui rit à nouveau.

— Vous êtes en train de rendre la rendre jalouse les gars.

— Je ne suis pas jalouse, objecta aussi Mal avec une rage qui témoignait du contraire, et Evie la regarda d'un air intrigué, mais sans relever.

— Evie et moi nous sommes rencontrés en maternelle, expliqua Carlos, répondant enfin à sa question, ce qui était honnêtement tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle avait cinq ans, moi seulement trois et j'étais terrifié. J'ai passé ma matinée caché sous une table, et elle est restée tout le temps avec moi, me parlant gentiment et m'encourageant à sortir. Après ça, je n'acceptais de rester qu'avec elle et je pense que c'est la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé pendant au moins un an. Mes parents étaient si contents que je me sois lié à un autre enfant qu'ils l'invitaient en permanence chez nous.

— Et ça arrangeait bien ma mère de pouvoir me laisser chez Carlos quand elle devait voyager, donc j'ai passé énormément de temps chez lui. Il est un peu comme mon petit frère.

Mal fronça les sourcils, confuse face à ces nouvelles informations.

— Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de lui avant ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Evie qui ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, prise au dépourvu.

— Je...je t'ai parlé de lui ! parvint-elle finalement à se défendre. Je n'ai juste jamais mentionné à quel point on pouvait être proches parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes...je ne sais pas. Envahie par ma vie.

Mal ne répondit pas, le regard accusateur, et Evie se sentit légèrement rougir en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir aller plus loin dans les explications.

— Je voulais que tu ais l'impression que j'étais totalement disponible pour toi, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je mettais ma vie et mes amis entre parenthèses pour toi, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin si, mais c'était mon choix et j'étais heureuse de le faire et je continuais à voir Carlos et les autres en cours donc ce n'était pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si je les perdais. Et puis j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui t'intéressaient au début, et c'est juste resté comme ça mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te cacher...

Jay la bouscula gentiment pour lui signalait qu'elle déraillait et elle s'interrompit instantanément, devenant muette alors que le regard de Mal était toujours posé sur elle avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

— D'ailleurs ! lança tout à coup Carlos d'une voix claire, et Evie aurait pu l'embrasser pour le remercier de changer la conversation mais son soulagement disparut à l'instant où elle vit son expression sévère. Tu aurais dû nous tenir au courant ! On était tous inquiets de ton soudain changement de comportement Evie !

— Ouais, renchérit Jay. C'était tellement bizarre de te voir disparaître aussi subitement après les cours. Tu n'allais plus jamais à la bibliothèque, tu déclinais toutes les invitations et tu ne proposais plus jamais ton aide pour nos devoirs ? On s'est posé des tonnes de questions !

— Je suis content que ça ne soit rien de grave, mais la prochaine fois, tiens-nous au courant plus tôt, d 'accord ?

Mal déglutit douloureusement en voyant la douceur et la tendresse dans le regard d'Evie face à ce sermon faussement sévère, alors que son amie acquiesçait avec un sourire.

— Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée.

Cela suffit à faire réapparaître un immense sourire sur le visage de Carlos alors que Jay profitait de l'occasion pour rebondir sur le sujet.

— En parlant de devoirs, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien. J'ai vraiment du mal avec le devoir de chimie si tu as un peu de temps...

— Jay ! s'exclama Evie. Tu as vraiment amené tes devoirs ?

— Quoi ? se défendit le garçon en levant innocemment ses mains devant lui. Carlos a dit qu'il ne voulait plus m'aider, vers qui voulais-tu que je me tourne à part toi ?

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir avant. C'est hors de question que je perde du temps aujourd'hui à t'expliquer de la chimie.

— Mais Evie…

— Non. J'ai prévu d'autres activités, on s'occupera de tes devoirs plus tard. D'ailleurs, qui veut jouer à un jeu de société ?

oOoOoOo

— Tu as déjà fait les poubelles pour manger ?

— Jay ! lança Carlos avec indignation, les sourcils froncés de désapprobation.

— Quoi ? C'est une question légitime !

Les jeux de société avaient été une idée brillante de la part d'Evie, et elle était allée jusqu'à les choisir judicieusement, ne prenant que des jeux de coopération. Ils commencèrent par faire alliance tous les quatre, puis par se séparer en équipe. Le hasard décida de placer Mal et Jay ensemble, ce qui donna un résultat assez détonnant. Tous les deux de caractère fonceur et orgueilleux, ils n'avaient aucune stratégie, passant leur temps à s'accuser mutuellement et à se plaindre du déséquilibre des équipes puisqu'ils se faisaient laminer à chaque partie par Evie et Carlos. Mais au moins cela eut le mérite de briser la glace entre eux et, une fois qu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause dans leurs jeux pour grignoter un morceau, Jay n'avait plus la moindre gêne pour assiéger Mal de questions, qui y répondait volontiers, fière de ses expériences passées.

— Evidemment. J'ai avalé des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait était sournois et provoquant, mais sa remarque eut plus d'effets sur Carlos qui déglutit d'horreur et sur Evie dont le cœur se serra de tristesse que sur Jay qui semblait plutôt emballé par cette perspective.

— Trop cool ! Comme quoi ?

Alors que Mal ouvrait la bouche, prête à répondre, Evie la coupa d'un geste de la main.

— On n'a pas besoin de savoir ça, merci beaucoup.

— C'est lui qui a demandé.

— Ouais Evie, t'as pas fun.

— Je m'en fiche d'être fun ou pas, vous n'aurez qu'à avoir cette discussion en privé, un autre jour.

Jay souffla d'exaspération, mais se remit très vite et enchaîna aussitôt sur la question suivante, les yeux brillants à nouveau d'enthousiasme.

— Et tu t'es déjà battue avec des vieux clodos ? Avec une baston de territoire et tout ça ? Tu les as démolis au moins ?

— Jay !

Alors qu'Evie et Carlos le fusillaient du regard pour cette nouvelle question indiscrète, Jay fronça les sourcils, mécontent de cette nouvelle interruption. Mais en face de lui, Mal affichait déjà un sourire goguenard, pas du tout dérangée ou mal à l'aise.

— Bien sûr que oui. Dans la rue, une seule défaite peut avoir ta peau, et je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais perdu une seule fois.

— Pas même contre des hommes adultes ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Carlos, stupéfait par cette révélation.

— La plupart étaient à moitié saouls, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

— N'empêche tu dois être douée, lança Jay en la jaugeant du regard. Depuis le temps que j'attends une adversaire à la hauteur, tu veux qu'on s'affronte pour voir comment tu te débrouilles contre un homme en parfaite maîtrise de ses réflexes ?

Il leva les poings, prêt à simuler un combat, mais une gifle soudaine sur son bras détourna son attention.

— Aouch ! Evie !

— Personne ne se bat sous mon toit, le gronda-t-elle d'un ton presque maternel.

— T'es vraiment pas fun, répéta-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Mal laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, puis donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Jay.

— Une prochaine fois, okay ? On se trouvera un endroit tranquille pour se bagarrer, puis je t'emmènerai fouiller quelques poubelles pour te consoler de ta défaite. Si tu veux je pourrais même t'apprendre à piquer un portefeuille sans te faire chopper.

— Mal ! s'indigna Evie alors que Jay souriait comme si elle lui avait promis de l'emmener rencontrer le père Noël.

Mal lui adressa le sourire le plus innocent du monde, et Evie soupira, incapable de se mettre réellement en colère. Elle était heureuse et soulagée de voir que le courant passait entre Mal et Jay, et aussi étranges soient-ils, leurs échanges avaient un côté attendrissant et prometteur.

oOoOoOo

Le changement de comportement de Mal au fil des heures avait été subtil, mais relativement visible. Après plusieurs heures restée à être ouverte et polie, offrant des sourires, des blagues et des remarques narquoises, elle s'était doucement mise à se montrer de plus en plus provocante, sur la défensive et prête à mordre. La fatigue usait sa patience, la rendant à crans et agressive. Petit à petit, les tentatives de corruption par la nourriture se firent moins efficace, et Mal plus silencieuse, se renfermant lentement dans sa coquille alors que les activités qui l'entouraient commençaient à lui réclamer trop d'énergie.

Le plus surprenant, c'était qu'elle ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, restant avec eux, tirant sur ses dernières ressources. Mais Evie, elle, s'en rendit compte. Son attention tout entière était focalisée sur son amie, et son changement d'attitude ne lui échappa pas. Elle savait que si elle laissait les choses continuer, Mal allait se retrouver retranchée dans ses derniers soupçons de capacité de socialisation, et risquait d'avoir une éruption de violence soudaine. Ce qui, sans le moindre doute, allait gâcher tous les efforts qu'elle avait investi pour que cette journée se passe bien.

Et Evie lui avait promis que ça n'arriverait pas. Evie avait promis que Mal pourrait trouver refuge dans sa chambre si elle en avait besoin. Et elle en avait besoin, même si elle ne semblait pas le réaliser.

— Mal, murmura Evie en s'approchant doucement d'elle, profitant que les garçons soient occupés à de chamailler autour d'un jeu vidéo. Est-ce que ça va ?

Cela faisait un moment que Mal semblait se déconnecter de la réalité, et elle sursauta lorsque la main d'Evie se posa sur son bras.

— Quoi ? Oui...oui bien sûr que ça. Tu sais quand ils ont prévu de partir ?

C'était là, la fatigue sur son visage, la manière dont son regard oscillait, incapable de se concentrer sur une cible, son corps tendu et prêt à se défendre. Tous les signaux qui indiquaient qu'il était temps qu'elle s'isole et recharge ses batteries. Des signaux qu'Evie apprenait à reconnaître petit à petit, mais dont Mal semblait totalement inconsciente.

— Dans plus très longtemps. On va surtout ranger maintenant. Tu peux monter et te reposer un peu si tu veux.

Mal fronça les sourcils, comme si cette idée lui déplaisait.

— Tu veux que je parte ?

— Tu as l'air fatiguée, et il ne me semble pas que tu sois une grande fan du ménage. Je t'offre juste une issue de secours, se justifia Evie avec un sourire.

Mal la scruta un instant, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition.

— C'est vrai que je commence à avoir un peu mal à la tête, admit-elle au bout d'un moment. Tu es sûre que ça ne pose pas de problème que je parte comme ça ?

Le sourire d'Evie s'agrandit, fier et encourageant.

— Absolument aucun problème. Explique juste que tu es fatiguée et dis au revoir, ça passera tout seul.

Le regard de Mal s'illumina d'un éclat de reconnaissance, et le cœur d'Evie se serra. C'étaient les mécanismes de base de la politesse et de l'interaction avec autrui, et pourtant elle était prête à parier qu'absolument personne dans la vie de Mal n'avait pris la peine de les lui expliquer, ou de les lui montrer, lui compliquant encore plus ses relations avec son entourage.

Incapable de formuler sa tristesse à voix haute, elle se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son amie, comme une promesse de continuer à veiller sur elle.

oOoOoOo

Mal était épuisée.

Allongée sur son lit, un coussin sous le ventre pour la surélever alors qu'elle dessinait misérablement dans son carnet de croquis, incapable de se concentrer ou de faire des traits qui ressemblaient à quelque chose, elle avait l'impression qu'on avait aspiré absolument toute son énergie. Et c'était le cas, en quelque sorte. Elle n'avait tellement plus l'habitude de voir des gens, de passer des heures à se concentrer pour suivre une conversation et pour fournir des réponses qu'elle avait oublié à quel point c'était fatiguant.

Est-ce qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée pour autant ? Non. Absolument pas. Evie avait eu raison, comme toujours. Mal avait apprécié rencontrer Jay et Carlos. Ils étaient amusants et gentils. Un peu stupides et naïfs sur certains points, mais leur compagnie n'avait pas été entièrement désagréable.

Alors que son crayon glissait faiblement contre le papier, l'adolescente luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre le sommeil qui l'engourdissait lentement. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Pas maintenant. Il y avait encore trop de choses dans son esprit, trop de pensées et d'incertitudes qui tourbillonnaient alors qu'elle se passait et repassait en boucle les événements de la journée dans sa tête, répétant chaque conversation, revivant chaque échange, analysant la moindre information.

Au-delà de ce que Mal avait découvert à propos de Carlos et de la place qu'il avait dans la vie d'Evie, il y avait eu tout le reste. Les gestes d'affection. La complicité. Les sourires. Les blagues qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les allusions à l'école, aux autres élèves, à l'entièreté d'un monde dont elle connaissait l'existence sans y vivre.

Peu importe à quel point Mal avait apprécié la compagnie des garçons, elle continuait à les détester, parce qu'ils n'avaient fait que lui rappeler constamment qu'elle n'était pas le centre de la vie d'Evie. Et c'était aussi normal et logique que c'était injuste, parce que Evie était le centre de gravité de la vie de Mal, et elle ne voulait pas la partager. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas la priver de choses qui visiblement la rendaient heureuse.

Ses émotions exacerbées par la fatigue, Mal serra son emprise sur son crayon, le faisant déraper et gâcher un dessin qui aurait de toute façon terminé à la poubelle. Il y avait trop d'éléments à prendre en considération, trop de relations à accepter, trop de détails imprévus. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas rester comme ça avait été jusqu'à présent ? Mal et Evie, et personne d'autre autour.

De légers coups contre la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle releva la tête pour voir Evie entrer dans sa chambre avec hésitation, ayant peur de la déranger.

— Mal ? Tu dors ?

— Non, marmonna Mal avec tellement peu d'énergie que ce n'était pas très convaincant.

Evie rit doucement et s'approcha de son lit, s'essayant juste à côté d'elle. Mal se força à se redresser pour lui faire face, lui offrant un sourire fatigué.

— Ils sont partis ?

Evie acquiesça et s'empara de sa main, la pressant entre les siennes.

— Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Pour les efforts que tu as faits aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, mais tu l'as fait de bon cœur alors...merci.

Mal la fixa un instant, surprise et déconcertée. Comment Evie faisait-elle pour toujours la comprendre, pour toujours l'accepter, pour toujours savoir exactement quoi dire pour la faire se sentir bien ?

Sans répondre, elle se laissa aller contre son amie, prenant appui contre elle, et ferma finalement les yeux. Evie tourna légèrement le visage, embrassant le sommet de sa tête avec tendresse.

— Je suis fière de toi, Mal.

Mal répondit en émettant un vague grognement de satisfaction, laissant finalement la fatigue gagner la bataille. Pour Evie, elle serait prête à recommencer ça tous les jours.


	18. Chapitre 14

Jay avait décidé de revenir, sans prévenir, deux jours après leur première visite. Il avait téléphoné et annoncé qu'il arrivait avec ses devoirs, prenant Evie au dépourvu. Comment refuser, alors qu'il était déjà en route ? Evie s'assura quand même auprès de Mal que ça ne la dérangeait pas, et promis de passer un sermon à son camarade de classe pour lui rappeler les bonnes manières. Mal n'était pas contre l'idée de le voir revenir passer quelques heures avec elles. Quelque part, ça lui plaisait même un peu, de voir comment allait se dérouler l'après-midi sans tous les préparatifs d'Evie comme la dernière fois. La même expérience, mais avec moins d'anticipation, et déjà la certitude que Jay était sympathique. Ou au moins acceptable.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit joyeusement – visiblement ce garçon avait la capacité de faire passer sa joie de vivre à travers une sonnette – ce fut Mal qui alla ouvrir, et elle eut la surprise de découvrir non seulement Jay mais également Carlos sur le pas de la porte. Le deuxième garçon leva les mains en l'air, clamant son innocence.

— Je ne savais pas que vous n'étiez pas au courant ! se justifia-t-il aussitôt, et Mal haussa les épaules.

Elle n'était pas Evie. Elle se moquait des bonnes manières, et elle n'aurait pas hésité à remballer Jay – et Carlos – si ça lui avait poser le moindre problème.

Jay avait bien tenté de détendre l'atmosphère avec quelques blagues et en proposant qu'ils profitent de l'occasion pour prendre leur revanche à tous les jeux de la dernière fois, mais Evie avait rappliqué et lui avait rappelé la raison de sa présence. Intransigeante, elle l'avait fait ouvrir son sac et étaler tous ses devoirs sur la table du salon, et s'était installée avec lui pour tenter de les lui expliquer.

De son côté, Mal avait rapidement envisagé l'idée de les laisser vaquer à leurs occupations et de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après tout, cette fois elle n'avait pas promis à Evie de faire bonne figure, et ils s'étaient imposés, ce qui lui donnait le droit de les ignorer. Mais la solitude de sa chambre ne lui semblait pas vraiment attractive à cet instant précis, et elle était curieuse de voir comment interagissaient les trois camarades quand elle n'était pas au centre de l'attention.

Réalisant vite que les devoirs avec Jay semblaient être beaucoup plus compliqués et tendus que les devoirs avec juste Evie, elle renonça à son envie initiale de rester près d'eux, et porta son attention sur le troisième luron de la bande, qui s'était fait bien discret depuis son arrivé.

Elle repéra vite Carlos sur le canapé, assis tout seul avec un ordinateur portable d'un beau rouge foncé sur les genoux, déjà absorbé par le contenu de son écran. Mal l'observa avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi il était venu si c'était pour jouer sur son propre ordinateur et s'isoler des deux autres. Sans vraiment le réaliser, elle s'approcha de plus en plus près, captivée par les animations rigolotes sur l'écran et finit par arriver à la hauteur du garçon, qui ne lui adressa pas le moindre mot, ni même un regard, mais se déplaça légèrement pour lui laisser une place à côté de lui.

Mal le regarda jouer un instant en silence, savourant l'ambiance comique et macabre qui se dégageait de son jeu, avant de prendre la parole, intriguée.

— C'est quoi le but exactement ?

— Survivre.

— Et tu as le droit de voler, taper, tuer, faire tout ce que tu veux ?

— Tant que c'est pour survivre, oui.

— Cool.

Carlos esquissa un petit sourire, et fit glisser son ordinateur en direction de Mal.

— Tu veux essayer ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

— Je peux ? Tu n'as pas peur que je casse ton ordinateur ou autre chose ?

— Je préfère que tu évites, répondit Carlos en riant. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu le casses, alors tiens, prends-le et je vais te guider. Au début tu vas mourir plein de fois pour comprendre le système mais tu vas vite t'habituer. Le plus important à savoir, c'est de faire attention à la nuit.

Mal acquiesça et lança une nouvelle partie. Comme Carlos l'avait annoncé, son personnage mourut rapidement, mourant de froid alors que la nuit était tombée sans lui laisser le temps de faire un feu. Mécontente, elle recommença aussitôt une nouvelle partie, déterminée à la réussir cette fois.

Avec les conseils de Carlos qui lui indiquait ce qu'elle devait faire et à quoi elle devait faire attention, elle s'en sortit honorablement, et fut particulièrement fière de réussir à tuer son premier lapin malgré les avertissements du garçon comme quoi elle n'était pas vraiment prête. Et le fait qu'elle se fit misérablement dévorer quelques minutes après par un monstre, l'obligeant à tout reprendre de zéro, ne changea rien à sa satisfaction.

Carlos semblait s'amuser presque autant qu'elle malgré son rôle passif, heureux de pouvoir expliquer les mécanismes du jeu et étaler son savoir. Complètement absorbés par la partie, ils ne réalisèrent même pas qu'Evie et Jay avaient terminé dans la pièce d'à côté, et sursautèrent à l'unisson quand ce dernier se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'eux.

— Vous vous amusez bien ?

Si Carlos se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement, prêt à l'ignorer et à retourner dans le jeu, la réaction beaucoup plus instinctive de Mal ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, car elle bondit sur ses pieds, serrant l'ordinateur contre elle dans un geste protecteur contre quiconque tenterait de le lui prendre, et adressa un regard noir à Jay, prête à lui grogner dessus.

Alors que Carlos écarquillait les yeux d'anticipation, se remémorant les paroles de Mal un peu plus tôt sur le fait de casser son précieux ordinateur, Jay ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors que Mal tremblait en face de lui, menaçante.

— Evie a vraiment recueilli un animal sauvage finalement, commenta-t-il d'un ton amusé et même Carlos ne put retenir un petit rire, malgré la position périlleuse de son ordinateur.

— Et je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas la rendre encore plus sauvage, intervint Evie en rejoignant leur petit groupe, s'immisçant entre Jay et Mal.

Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, conservant sa position défensive et prête à attaquer, mais Evie semblait encore moins impressionnée que Jay, et lui prit l'ordinateur des mains d'un geste assuré.

— Hé ! protesta Mal sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement pour le récupérer. Je n'avais pas fini de jouer !

— Si, tu as terminé, trancha Evie d'une voix qui ne prêtait pas à la discussion alors qu'elle rendait son bien à Carlos. On ne joue pas en présence d'invités, et on ne joue pas non plus quand on est invités chez quelqu'un.

Carlos afficha un sourire innocent face à son regard réprobateur, se dépêchant de quitter le jeu et de fermer l'ordinateur. De son côté, Mal croisait déjà les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

— C'est pas juste, je ne peux jouer _que_ quand on a des invités, se plaignit-elle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de jeu sur ton ordinateur toi ?

— Parce que je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Je comptais nous préparer un petit snack, tu veux m'aider ?

L'expression de Mal changea instantanément, la contrariété laissa place à la gourmandise.

— On peut sortir les mini pizzas ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

— Si tu veux, lui accorda Evie avec un sourire rempli de tendresse. 

Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et Mal lui emboîta le pas gaiement, commençant déjà à lui parler du contenu du jeu et de ses exploits. Laissés en plan dans le salon, Carlos et Jay échangèrent un regard perplexe.

— Des pizzas chez Evie ?

— Je te l'avais dit, qu'elle avait changé.

— Ouais mais des chips, puis des pizzas ? Et puis la situation est quand même étrange, non ?

— Totalement étrange. Mais c'est bien pour elles.

oOoOoOo

Mal avait réfléchi. Beaucoup. Sans arrêt, elle songeait aux différents événements qui s'étaient produits ces derniers jours, à l'invasion de Jay et de Carlos dans leur petit quotidien tranquille, à la façon dont ils l'avaient sans le savoir forcée à se confronter au reste de la vie d'Evie, toute cette vie qu'elle avait avant l'arrivée de Mal, et qu'elle avait mis entre parenthèses.

Et peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait que ça ne lui posait aucun problème de ne plus s'attarder avec ses camarades de classe, de ne plus faire de sortie, de ne plus aider les autres avec leurs devoirs... Peut-être que tout cela était vrai, pour le moment. Mais un jour, ça allait changer. Un jour Evie risquait de se sentir étouffée, et d'en vouloir à Mal de l'avoir privée de tout ça. Même si Mal n'avait pas vraiment demandé qu'elle fasse tout ça pour elle. Mal n'avait jamais rien demandé, mais elle avait tout reçu, et il commençait à être temps de donner. De faire un effort, pour rendre à Evie sa liberté et sa vie d'avant, sans la perdre pour autant.

Cela semblait impossible comme équation, mais à force de réfléchir, Mal avait finalement trouvé une solution. Une solution un peu vertigineuse, définitivement risquée et pleine d'incertitudes, mais qui pouvait fonctionner. Et pour Evie, elle était prête à essayer.

Elle décida de se jeter à l'eau une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux installées dans le salon, lisant chacune de leur côté tout en étant ensemble.

— Evie ?

Absorbée par sa lecture, Evie ne leva même pas la tête, se contentant d'émettre un petit bruit pour signaler qu'elle l'écoutait.

Mal inspira pour se donner du courage, triturant ses doigts d'hésitation.

— Si je te demande quelque chose, tu...euh...tu me promets de pas t'emballer ?

Cette fois, elle parvint à capter l'entière attention d'Evie qui ferma son livre pour la regarder, le visage plein de curiosité.

— D'accord ?

Mal prit une nouvelle inspiration, se mordillant les lèvres de nervosité et achevant de titiller la curiosité à présent dévorante d'Evie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Et bien hm...j'ai un peu réfléchi et...n'en fais pas tout une affaire d'accord ? Mais il est possible que j'envisage d'accepter l'idée d'aller à l'école.

La bouche d'Evie s'ouvrit en grand de surprise, puis laissa échapper un petit cri aigu alors que l'adolescente se redressait avec excitation, prête à se jeter sur Mal pour la serrer dans ses bras. Instantanément, celle-ci fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil.

— Tu as promis ! rappela-t-elle.

Evie joignit ses mains de bonheur, tentant de canaliser son excitation et retenant son envie de sautiller sur place.

— Vraiment ? Tu serais vraiment d'accord ?

— J'ai juste dis que j'acceptais de l'envisager, grommela Mal avec une moue boudeuse, ce qui équivalait à un oui.

— C'est génial Mal ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter, crois-moi. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir te montrer l'école et que tu rencontres tous les autres ! Et tu imagines, on va pouvoir prendre le bus ensemble et tu verras mes professeurs, et tu vas enfin devoir admettre que j'ai raison quand je dis que tu es douée et oh Mal, tu vas adorer les cours d'arts plastiques !

— Evie, l'interrompit Mal avec un sourire amusé. Une chose à la fois, non ? Il faudrait commencer par m'inscrire.

— Tu as raison, se calma Evie avec une expression un peu coupable mais un sourire incandescent. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, il suffit de rassembler quelques documents, recomposer ton dossier scolaire et...hm, l'autorisation parentale va être un peu compliquée...

— Attends quoi ? Autorisation parentale ? Dossier scolaire ? De quoi tu parles ?

Evie regarda Mal, réalisant la confusion sur son visage, et se mordit la lèvre en prenant conscience que ça risquait peut-être d'être beaucoup plus compliqué.

— Tu sais qu'il faut constituer un dossier pour entrer dans une école, non ? Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer et assister aux cours, il y a besoin de...preuves.

— Oui mais je pensais que...que tu avais une idée ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai aucun de ces documents, Evie ! Je n'ai même pas été à l'école pendant deux ans !

Evie resta silencieuse, son enthousiasme à présent dissipé alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, incapable de regarder son amie en face.

— Evie ? insista Mal. Qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches à présent, comme des obstacles supplémentaires pour l'empêcher de prononcer les mots qui allaient sortir. Mais elle devait les prononcer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était dans l'intérêt de Mal.

— Je me disais juste que tu pourrais...contacter ta mère et lui demander ?

oOoOoOo

— Mal, on peut au moins en parler ?

— On vient juste de finir d'en parler, Evie.

— Te lever sans rien dire et venir te cacher dans la cuisine, ce n'est pas en parler.

— Je ne me cache pas, rétorqua Mal d'un ton sec. Je mange.

— Non. Tu te caches. Pour éviter d'en parler.

Mal claqua la porte du placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir et se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux animés par une froideur que Evie n'avait encore jamais vue.

— Tu veux en parler ? Très bien, parlons-en. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de proposer ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de _penser_ à ça ? C'est complètement...c'est la proposition la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie, et le fait qu'elle vienne de toi est encore pire parce que...parce que _tu sais_ , Evie. Tu sais à quel point je la déteste.

— Non, justement, je ne sais pas. Tu ne parles jamais d'elle, et tu ne racontes presque rien sur ton enfance. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des petits bouts à assembler, et puis j'ai juste à deviner le reste. C'est ta _mère_ , j'ai juste supposé qu'on pouvait lui demander quelques papiers.

— Non, on ne peut pas. Justement parce que c'est ma mère, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de la revoir ou de lui reparler d'ici la fin de ma vie.

— C'est stupide Mal ! Et à quoi tu t'attendais ? Je ne suis pas magicienne, je ne peux pas t'inscrire dans une école en claquant des doigts !

— Mais toi que pensais-tu ? Pourquoi tu me le proposais constamment si tu savais que c'était impossible ?

— Ce n'est pas impossible. C'est toi qui as décidé que ça l'était.

Mal rit, d'un rire moqueur et condescendant face à l'absurdité de ce que Evie venait de dire.

— Tu ne sais rien, Evie. Tu ne la connais même pas. Moi si. Moi j'ai passé des années coincée avec elle, et je sais _exactement_ ce qu'il va se passer.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir avec certitude tant que...

— Si, je sais, la coupa brusquement Mal. Et j'en ai marre de parler de ça. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Oublie juste. Oublie que j'ai demandé pour aller à école, oublie tout. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Mal...

Mais Mal avait déjà quitté la pièce, partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

— Pourquoi tu continues d'insister ? J'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas !

— Parce que tu as décidé sans même considérer l'idée, Mal.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de la considérer, cette idée est stupide. C'est hors de question.

— Mais...

— Evie !

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, les sourcils froncés dans l'indécision alors que Mal la fixait avec agacement, le visage fermé. Le corps entier fermé, à vrai dire. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle abordait ce sujet, Mal s'était mise tout de suite sur la défensive, prête à se disputer, prête à se _battre_ pour repousser la suggestion d'Evie.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Elle était tellement fermée à cette idée qu'elle n'essayait même pas d'y réfléchir, refusant d'y accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de réflexion.

— Mal, tenta à nouveau Evie, faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Elle se rétracta aussitôt, évidemment. Fermée au dialogue, fermée à toute forme de contact, inaccessible, imperméable, refusant d'entendre raison, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait tort.

Evie soupira, réalisant qu'elle n'arriverait à aucun résultat en continuant comme ça. Mal était tout simplement trop bornée, et cela revenait à se battre dans le vide.

— Mal, s'il-te-plaît, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'au moins faire l'effort d'y réfléchir. S'il-te-plaît ?

Mal ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec une expression butée, résolue à rester sur sa position quoiqu'il arrive. Et pour cette fois, Evie la laissa gagner. Mais elle espérait vraiment que sa demande allait faire son chemin, et elle continuerait à revenir à la charge jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas.

oOoOoOo

Cela lui prit deux jours.

Deux jours à pester contre Evie qui avait osé soulever cette idée ridicule. Deux jours à se disputer et à faire de son mieux pour esquiver son amie, rejetant ses tentatives de dialogue, repoussant ses approches, évitant de rester trop longtemps avec elle parce qu'elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le sujet serait à nouveau abordé, et qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Deux jours à replonger dans ses souvenirs, à revivre ses cauchemars d'enfants, à se rappeler la peine, la solitude, la colère. Deux jours à se rappeler le reste aussi. Les rares moments d'insouciance, d'indépendance, d'imagination, de rêves. Les espoirs d'une vie meilleure, un jour. Une vie meilleure qu'elle avait trouvé.

Deux jours pour réaliser qu'il y avait certains morceaux de son passé sur lesquels elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir tirer un trait définitif. Ils faisaient d'elle qui elle était. Alors peut-être, peut-être qu'Evie n'avait pas entièrement tort. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de renouer avec son passé pour construire son futur.

Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Evie avec hésitation, pas certaine d'être bienvenue après avoir passé presque toute la journée à l'éviter. Pourtant, la voix de son amie l'invita à entrer, sans la moindre trace de rancœur, et elle fut accueillie par un sourire chaleureux, qui se transforma en expression inquiète lorsque Evie vit son visage.

— Mal ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

— Je suis d'accord pour essayer, prononça Mal dans un souffle, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, prenant appui contre lui, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir debout par elle-même.

— Essayer quoi ?

Mal ferma les yeux, inspirant doucement, ignorant les signaux d'alerte de son instinct qui lui hurlait que non, qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait surmonté juste pour ne jamais se retrouver dans cette situation.

— D'appeler ma mère.

Evie écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la bouche entre-ouverte, la fixant sans savoir comment réagir.

— Tu es...sûre ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

Mal rit, secouant doucement la tête.

— Sérieusement Evie ? C'est maintenant que tu te mets à douter ? Parce que non, je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sûre de quelque chose, et tout ce que j'espère c'est que le numéro ne soit plus le bon, et qu'on se retrouve sans moyen de la joindre. Mais je pense que...ça mérite au moins que j'essaye.

Evie la rejoignit en quelques pas et la serra contre elle.

— Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça mérite que tu essayes. Et je suis sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas !

Mal aurait voulu être aussi confiante, mais pour être honnête, elle était sûre du contraire.

oOoOoOo

Elles étaient assises sur le lit d'Evie. C'était une bonne chose, parce que Mal était certaine de ne pas en être capable en étant debout. Ses jambes auraient probablement lâché, alors c'était bien d'être assise. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se soucier de son cœur, et espérer qu'il ne lâche pas lui aussi.

En face d'elle, il y avait Evie et son sourire confiant. Ses yeux chaleureux et rassurants. Evie qui lui promettait que tout irait bien, pour contrebalancer son cœur qui lui promettait que tout allait mal.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de détester Evie. C'était de sa faute. C'était son idée. Sans Evie, elle n'en serait pas là. Sans Evie, elle serait toujours libre, tranquille, dehors, sans que des idées aussi grotesques qu'aller à l'école, obtenir un diplôme et se construire une vie qui valait peut-être la peine d'être vécue ne lui viennent en tête.

Avant Evie, Mal savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de contacter sa mère, et certainement pas pour lui demander _un service_.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas détester Evie. Parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, et aussi parce qu'à cet instant précis, elle avait besoin d'elle plus qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin, parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus terrifiante et la plus dangereuse de toute sa vie.

— Ça va aller Mal, lui murmura Evie en serrant doucement ses mains dans les siennes. C'est juste un coup de fil. Ça ne t'engage à rien, et tu n'as rien à y perdre.

Elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Mal n'avait rien à perdre. Ce n'était pas comme si sa mère l'avait aimée un jour, ou s'était préoccupée d'elle ou de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Ce n'était pas comme si, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle cherchait encore sa reconnaissance. Ou l'explication de cette haine et de ce rejet permanent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait dépassé tout ça. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'espérait plus rien de cette femme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Juste de papiers.

Libérant ses mains de celles d'Evie, respirant le plus calmement qu'elle pouvait, elle prit le téléphone qui était posé face à elle depuis bien trop longtemps, et composa le numéro de sa mère. C'était curieux comme des informations restaient gravées ainsi dans une mémoire, même quand on essayait du mieux qu'on pouvait de les oublier.

Mal ignora la manière dont son cœur menaçait de s'arrêter à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur un chiffre, tout comme elle ignora la sensation de panique qui grimpa en elle alors qu'elle lançait l'appel, portant le téléphone à son oreille.

En face d'elle, Evie était toujours là, la regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de bienveillance, et Mal s'accrocha à cette vision, essayant de se rappeler les raisons qui la poussait à faire ça, essayant de se rappeler tout le positif de sa vie actuelle, et d'ignorer tout le négatif de sa vie passée qui la submergeait à chaque tonalité.

Et puis d'un coup, les tonalités cessèrent, et la voix de sa mère retentit. Froide, sèche et déjà agacée.

— Allô ?

Mal déglutit, écarquillant les yeux de terreur. Elle avait oublié le timbre de sa voix, elle avait oublié à quel point l'entendre était un mauvais présage, elle avait oublié que jamais elle ne devait volontairement la confronter, parce que ça ne terminait jamais bien.

Elle avait aussi oublié cette envie, ce besoin presque vital d'interagir avec elle dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction positive, de voir son visage s'attendrir, sa voix s'adoucir, comme toutes les mères étaient supposées le faire face à leur enfant.

Et pourtant, même si elle avait oublié, tout était à nouveau là, et elle-même n'était plus qu'une petite fille. Une petite fille qui n'avait pas vu sa maman depuis si longtemps.

— Maman ? bredouilla-t-elle. C'est moi.

Sa voix était un peu étranglée, un peu étouffée, totalement terrifiée. En face d'elle, Evie lui offrit un sourire encourageant mais Mal ne le vit même pas, uniquement focalisée sur le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Un silence surpris, et interminable. 

Puis enfin, la voix de sa mère retentit à nouveau, tranchante comme épée.

— Tu n'es pas encore morte, toi ?

Une épée qui transperça le cœur de Mal d'un coup sec, la laissant sans voix, incapable de répondre. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que dans le téléphone, les tonalités creuses avaient repris, indiquant que sa mère avait déjà raccroché, indifférente à son sort.

Mal eut envie de hurler, ou de pleurer. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle avait déjà tellement hurlé et pleuré quand elle était enfant, et même quand elle pouvait l'entendre, sa mère ne s'était jamais sentie concernée par sa détresse. Personne, absolument personne au monde ne s'était jamais senti concerné par sa détresse, et personne n'avait jamais essayé de l'en sauver.

Alors, sans pleurer, sans hurler, sans un mot, Mal se contenta de lâcher le téléphone qui tomba lourdement sur les draps, et se recroquevilla, adoptant l'unique geste de réconfort qu'elle avait jamais connu, s'enlaçant elle-même dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger du mal que le monde pourrait encore lui faire subir.

Elle n'entendit pas Evie lui parler, elle ne la vit pas bouger, mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras la toucher pour tenter de la réconforter, elle les repoussa violemment, secoua la tête et s'écarta d'elle, le plus loin possible, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas.

Elle ne pouvait juste pas être aimée.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un calme étrange, presque palpable. Elles ne parlèrent pas du coup de fil. A vrai dire, Mal ne parla pas du tout, plongée dans un silence qui ressemblait à celui des premiers jours, quand elle ne faisait que répondre aux questions et rester enfermée dans sa chambre.

La combinaison de son visage pâle, son regard vide et son mutisme la faisait presque ressembler à un fantôme alors qu'elle errait dans la maison, souvent sans but, se contentant de suivre Evie à travers les pièces.

Celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir en voyant son amie dans cet état. Elle savait que c'était sa faute, et que jamais elle n'aurait dû insister. Terrifiée à l'idée d'empirer la situation, elle n'osait pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, et se contenta de suivre le fil de sa journée comme si de rien n'était, faisant ses devoirs, un peu de ménage et le repas presque par automatisme, tout en gardant un œil inquiet sur Mal qui était là sans être là, perdue dans des pensées inatteignables.

Au moment de manger, son estomac était noué par la culpabilité et l'impuissance, mais elle se força malgré tout à mâcher et avaler, parce qu'elle savait que Mal savait, et qu'il était hors de question d'attirer l'attention et le problème sur elle à cet instant précis. Elle proposa ensuite un film, n'importe lequel sauf un Disney, en espérant que ça leur change les idées. Mal acquiesça, mais elle aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi et Evie n'évoqua même pas l'idée de faire du popcorn, parce que son repas était encore là, à lui peser sur le ventre, décuplant les remords et menaçant de ressortir à tout moment. Et aussi parce que pour la toute première fois, Mal avait fini de manger et son assiette n'était pas vide, simplement abandonnée, et cette vision était si triste, si irréelle, si parlante qu'Evie aurait pu en pleurer.

Aucune des deux ne regarda vraiment le film, plongées dans leurs pensées respectives. Elles ne prêtèrent pas non plus attention à l'émission qui lui succéda, ni à la suivante. Ce fut vers 23 heures qu'Evie se décida à atteindre l'écran, déclarant qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent se coucher.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, et avait un goût amer d'inachevé et d'insatisfaction en bouche, parce que cette journée n'avait rien apporté d'autre que de la souffrance, mais elle espérait qu'un peu de repos leur ferait du bien à toutes les deux. Encore une fois, Mal acquiesça sans un mot, et elles montèrent à l'étage ensemble, se séparant sur un timide bonne nuit et un silence.

Après une douche rapide, Evie s'installa dans son lit avec un livre, espérant que celui-ci aurait plus de succès que le film pour lui changer les idées. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'éteindre la lumière et de s'allonger seule avec ses pensées, donc n'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue.

Elle n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de lire plus d'une demi-page avant d'être interrompue par de légers coups contre sa porte et l'entrée de Mal dans la pièce.

Le regard un peu perdu, celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à son lit et se balançant maladroitement sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Hey Evie, est-ce que...je peux...si ça ne te dérange pas...

La question n'était pas vraiment formulée, mais les yeux verts ne cessaient d'osciller entre le lit, Evie et le sol, en quête de courage, en quête d'une autorisation, en quête d'un refuge.

Aussi peu claire que ce soit la demande, Evie la saisit instantanément et se déplaça sous ses couvertures pour faire de la place.

— Bien sûr, Mal. Viens.

Sans en attendre plus, Mal se glissa près d'elle, passa ses jambes sous la couverture et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

— Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Evie lui sourit gentiment mais son cœur se serra en voyant l'expression de son amie.

Mal avait pris une douche également, ce dont témoignait l'extrémité humide de ses cheveux et la douce odeur de fraise qui se dégageait d'elle. Allongée, ses yeux étaient posés sur Evie, la fixant avec un mélange d'adoration et de terreur, alors que pour la première fois, pour la toute première fois, ces mêmes yeux étaient rougis et irrités d'avoir pleuré.

Evie sentit sa propre gorge se nouer à cette réalisation, et ses doigts se contractèrent autour du livre qu'elle tenait encore. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle insiste ? Pourquoi avait-elle forcé Mal à faire ce qu'elle refusait de faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu simplement lui faire confiance quand elle disait que cela ne changerait rien ?

Elles avaient eu tort. Toute les deux. Cela avait changé quelque chose. Pas positivement, comme Evie l'attendait, mais cela avait changé quelque chose. Mal était cassée, blessée et détruite à cause d'elle.

— Je suis désolée, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure de tristesse.

Mal ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se redresser et poser sa tête contre son épaule, y enfouissant son visage comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec son doudou.

— Ne me laisse pas, émit-elle d'une petite voix. Jamais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu m'abandonnes aussi.

Et Evie sentit les larmes couler contre son épaule au même moment que celles qui coulaient sur ses joues.


	19. Petit Dragon

**Je ne sais pas si ce qui suit est un chapitre ou un bonus xD Vu ce qu'il raconte, c'est un bonus. Vu sa longueur, c'est un chapitre. En tout cas je vous recommande de le lire avec la même prudence qu'un bonus (violence sur enfant, tristesse) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout :)**

 **La narration par Mal empêche la transmission précise de certains évènements/informations donc si vous avez des questions ou si des parties ne sont pas assez claires, n'hésitez pas à demander par commentaire ou par MP. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mal – 3 ans**

— Un dragon !

La maquilleuse pour enfant contempla la petite blonde en face d'elle avec surprise et contrariété.

— Un dragon ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative face à ce choix. Tu ne préférerais pas que je te maquille en un joli papillon, ou en fée ?

— Je veux un dragon ! répéta Mal avec toute la conviction qu'une fillette de trois ans pouvait avoir.

— Mais je pourrais te mettre des belles paillettes qui brillent si tu étais une fée...

— Dragon, un dragon violet !

— Elle veut être un dragon, faites-la en dragon, intervint la maman de Mal d'une voix sèche, clairement agacée par cette discussion.

La maquilleuse fit la moue mais obéit, suivant les consignes de la petite fille et s'appliquant pour la transformer en un dragon violet.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, et de nombreuses familles profitaient de la fête foraine installée dans le quartier, y compris Mal et ses parents. En passant devant le stand de maquillage, la petite fille en avait réclamé un, et sa maman l'avait accompagnée pendant que son papa était parti acheter de quoi manger, promettant de lui rapporter un délicieux hot-dog.

Mal fit de son mieux pour rester tranquille pendant que la madame dessinait sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ses petites jambes s'agitant d'impatience. Lorsqu'enfin la madame lui indiqua que c'était terminé, l'autorisant à se regarder dans un miroir, les yeux de Mal étincelèrent de mille feux en découvrant son reflet.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle se précipita vers sa maman.

— Maman regarde je suis un dragon ! s'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. GROAR !

Elle tenta de prendre un air féroce et dangereux, mais l'effet était complètement gâché par son visage joufflu et ses grands yeux innocents. Sa mère lui adressa quand même un sourire avant de détourner son attention d'elle et de parcourir la foule du regard. Mal l'imita, et aperçut son père la première. Immédiatement, elle se mit à courir droit sur lui, dressant ses petites mains devant elle pour simuler un monstre dangereux prêt à tout dévorer sur son passage.

— Attention papa je suis un dragon GROAAAR !

Son père posa immédiatement le sac de nourriture qu'il tenait et attrapa Mal, l'élevant dans les airs et la faisant tournoyer au-dessus de lui.

— Attention le plus mignon des petits dragons s'envole !

Mal éclata de rire et écarta les bras, profitant de la sensation grisante de l'air qui agitait ses cheveux. Lorsque son père la déposa au sol, elle sautilla sur place.

— Encore papa, encore !

Il rit, et lui tapota gentiment le nez.

— Non Petit Dragon, on va aller manger maintenant.

Mal voulut se mettre à bouder, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait faim et qu'ils allaient manger des hot-dogs, alors elle remplaça sa moue par un grand sourire et glissa sa petite main dans celle, grande et chaude, de son papa, prête à le suivre n'importe où.

 **Mal – 4 ans**

— Pourquoi tu dois toujours lui faire des cadeaux ? Elle est déjà assez gâtée comme ça !

— Parce que quand j'ai vu ce jouet dans la vitrine, j'ai immédiatement pensé à mon petit dragon.

Mal offrit un sourire éclatant de bonheur à son papa alors qu'elle attrapait le sac en papier qu'il lui tendait, lui répondant avec un sourire identique. A côté d'eux, sa maman semblait de mauvaise humeur et vraiment contrariée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait aimé que papa lui apporte un cadeau à elle aussi. Mal était d'accord pour partager le sien, s'il fallait. Mais sa maman ne voulait jamais jouer avec elle, alors ça ne devait pas être pour ça qu'elle semblait fâchée.

— Allez Petit Dragon, ouvre !

Reportant son attention sur le sac, Mal l'ouvrit et plongea ses petites mains dedans. Aussitôt, elles entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de tout doux, et l'agrippèrent sans attendre pour l'extraire de l'emballage.

— Ouaaah ! s'exclama la petite fille alors qu'elle se retrouvait nez à nez avec le dragon en peluche le plus beau et le plus majestueux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'est un dragon !

— Le premier de ta collection, lui murmura son papa en l'attirant contre lui. Tu l'aimes ?

Mal ne répondit pas, la bouche grande ouverte d'ébahissement alors que ses doigts caressaient le duvet du dragon, ses petites ailes et ses oreilles. Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, et son papa la chatouilla gentiment pour attirer son attention.

Mal se mit à rire, d'un petit rire d'enfant pur et innocent, et se tourna pour se blottir tout contre son papa, le dragon en peluche désormais coincé entre eux.

— Je l'aime fort mon dragon ! déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

— Oh, pas aussi fort que moi j'aime mon petit dragon, répondit son papa avant de lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou, faisant à nouveau retentir son rire joyeux.

 **Mal – 5 ans** **  
**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son papa était parti. Mal ne savait pas où il était parti, ni quand il reviendrait, mais elle continuait de l'attendre en regardant par la fenêtre dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, espérant le voir arriver. Sans doute avec un cadeau pour elle, parce qu'il lui rapportait toujours un cadeau quand il partait longtemps.

Sa maman n'aimait pas quand elle restait trop longtemps à la fenêtre, et avait pris l'habitude de lui crier dessus quand elle le faisait. Parfois elle lui lançait une chaussure, ou le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main, et Mal devait l'esquiver et partir se cacher dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette encore plus en colère. Sa maman se mettait souvent en colère, depuis que papa était parti. Mal n'aimait pas ça, parce qu'elle criait beaucoup, lui lançait des objets dessus et elle commençait à lui donner des fessées de plus en plus souvent. Son papa, lui, il ne lui donnait jamais de fessées. Et il lui faisait plein de câlins, et jouait avec elle.

Elle avait vraiment hâte que son papa revienne.

 **Mal – 5 ans**

Maman était vraiment très fâchée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas fâchée sur Mal. Non, elle était fâchée sur papa, et elle traversait la maison avec un gros sac poubelle à la main, et jetait dedans tout ce qui lui appartenait. Mal la regardait faire sans bouger, debout dans le salon, et serrait Tom très fort contre elle parce que sa maman lui faisait peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était fâchée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle jetait toutes les affaires de papa ? Mal ne comprenait pas, et elle n'osait pas poser de question, parce que quand elle posait des questions, sa maman lui criait dessus.

Alors elle resta plantée là, à regarder les affaires de son papa disparaître une par une dans ce grand sac poubelle, à se dire qu'il sera triste quand il reviendra, et qu'il allait falloir tout racheter.

Lorsque, au bout de longues minutes, toutes les affaires les plus évidentes avaient été jetées, sa mère s'arrêta brusquement, et parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de ses prochaines victimes. Et lorsque ses yeux froids et acérés se posèrent sur Mal, celle-ci se raidit et raffermit son emprise sur sa peluche, parce qu'un danger planait, et elle ne savait pas lequel ni pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il était là et elle avait _peur_.

— Donne-moi ça, ordonna sèchement sa mère en s'approchant d'elle.

Mal cligna des yeux, mettant un moment à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis réalisa que sa maman en avait après _Tom_. Ses petits doigts s'agrippèrent à la peluche alors qu'elle la collait à elle.

— Non, il est à moi !

Les yeux de sa mère se plissèrent, et Mal apprendrait dans les prochains jours que c'était le signe qu'un coup allait s'abattre sur elle, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement, et elle fut prise au dépourvu par l'énorme gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue avant que les doigts fins et méprisants ne se referment sur Tom.

Ravalant les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux à cause la douleur, la petite fille solidifia sa prise sur son dragon aussi fort qu'elle put, luttant contre sa mère qui essayait de l'extraire de ses mains.

— Lâche-ça ! gronda celle-ci d'une voix intraitable.

— Non non non ! répéta Mal, entêtée, déterminée, désespérée.

C'était sa peluche. Son dragon. Son Tom. Son meilleur ami. Sa maman n'avait pas le droit de le prendre, elle ne la laisserait pas faire. Une autre gifle s'abattit, puis encore une et très vite les coups s'enchaînèrent sur Mal, ne visant plus seulement son visage ou sa tête mais l'entièreté de son corps, sans distinction. Pour échapper à la douleur, Mal se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pleurant et demandant à sa mère d'arrêter. Mais celle-ci n'arrêta pas, déversant sa rage sur cette petite fille dont elle ne voulait pas, dont elle n'avait jamais voulu, et dont elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser juste en la jetant dans un sac poubelle.

Roulée en boule sur le sol alors que les gifles, les claques, les griffures et les coups de pieds se succédaient, Mal hurla, Mal pleura, Mal supplia mais à aucun moment Mal ne lâcha Tom.

 **Mal – 7 ans**

Son papa n'était jamais revenu.

Il avait fallu longtemps à Mal pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle et pour comprendre pourquoi il était parti, parce que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer. Elle n'était pas autorisée à parler de lui, et encore moins à poser des questions. Alors elle avait juste attendu, récoltant des bribes d'informations que sa mère laissait échapper quand elle était en colère, ou vraiment triste.

Son papa avait rencontré une autre madame, plus jolie et sans doute plus gentille, avec une autre petite fille. Et il avait choisi de les remplacer et d'aller habiter avec cette nouvelle famille.

Mal ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Elle ne les avait jamais vues, cette autre madame et cette autre petite fille. Mais c'était la seule version qu'elle avait, alors elle était obligée de la croire.

Mais même si elle la croyait, Mal n'aimait pas ce que sa mère disait. Parce que ce n'était que des choses négatives. Elle répétait constamment que son papa était un menteur, un traître, un manipulateur. Qu'il les avait abandonnées parce qu'il ne les avait jamais aimées. Il n'était resté avec elle que pour profiter de leur argent, et de la maison.

Mal n'était pas d'accord. Elle savait que son papa l'aimait. Parce que elle, elle aimait son papa, elle l'aimait vraiment très fort, et elle savait que si elle l'aimait si fort, c'était uniquement parce que lui l'aimait.

Sa mère se mettait en colère, quand elle comprenait que Mal mettait ses paroles en doute. Elle la frappait, elle lui disait qu'elle devrait être de son côté, qu'elle avait été abandonnée aussi, qu'elle devrait le détester. Qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait choisi une autre famille et que si elle continuait à attendre qu'il revienne et à l'aimer, elle allait le regretter, parce que sa mère allait choisir de la remplacer aussi.

Mal s'en fichait, de tout ça. Ça ne la dérangeait pas que sa mère décide de l'abandonner et de la remplacer. Peut-être même que si elle le faisait, son papa reviendrait la chercher et elle pourrait aller habiter avec lui et sa nouvelle famille. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème d'avoir une nouvelle maman, et peut-être même une sœur. Ça lui plairait même beaucoup, en fait.

Allongée dans son lit, Mal se blottit sous la couverture, serrant sa peluche contre elle.

— Moi je te le dis Tom, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Papa va bientôt venir nous chercher, et on ira habiter avec lui, et ce sera vraiment très chouette.

Le petit dragon ne lui répondit pas, incapable de briser ses espoirs, et elle ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se racontait toutes les chouettes activités qu'elle pourrait faire avec sa nouvelle famille, quand elle irait vivre avec eux.

 **Mal – 9 ans**

Mal se tenait debout face à son lit, les poings serrés, les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur débordant de culpabilité.

Là, au milieu des draps défaits, se trouvait Tom. Blessé. Mutilé. A cause d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, évidemment. Ils jouaient ensemble, comme toujours. Ils s'étaient glissés sous son lit, transformé en grotte pour l'occasion, et avaient pris leurs ennemis invisibles par surprise, certains de remporter la bataille. Ils remportaient toujours la bataille.

Mais pas cette fois.

Mal n'avait pas vu qu'une des pattes de Tom s'était coincée et dans l'enthousiasme du jeu, elle l'avait entraîné avec lui, tirant sans faire attention à la résistance, et ne se figeant d'horreur que lorsque le craquement du tissu avait retenti dans la petite chambre.

La patte de Tom était complètement arrachée, détachée de son corps qui se vidait à présent de son rembourrage.

— Je suis désolée Tommy, murmura la fillette en regardant son meilleur ami souffrir. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi.

Mal ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Elle devrait le savoir, pourtant, que les dragons vieillissent plus vite que les enfants. Et qu'elle devait faire attention à Tom parce qu'il allait s'user et s'abîmer de plus en plus souvent. Et qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne pour le réparer. A part elle.

Essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, Mal fronça les sourcils d'un air résolu.

— Je vais te guérir ! déclara-t-elle. Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Je reviens !

Elle rabattit sa couverture sur Tom pour le cacher en sécurité, et quitta sa chambre. On était dimanche, et sa mère était à la maison. Comme elle n'aimait pas avoir Mal dans les jambes, celle-ci avait l'habitude de rester dans sa chambre et d'y jouer en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'interdiction d'en sortir, mais c'était toujours mieux d'y rester.

Sa mère était dans le salon, et regardait la télévision. La petite fille s'immobilisa, restant dans l'embrasure de la porte, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas interrompre le programme au risque de se faire engueuler et renvoyer d'où elle venait. Alors elle resta tranquille et silencieuse, attendant les publicités. A l'instant où celles-ci se lancèrent, sa mère se leva pour prendre la direction de la cuisine et remarqua finalement sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

— Je..euh...

Mal se maudit de balbutier ainsi, surtout lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de sa mère se pincer d'agacement, signe que son seuil très limité de tolérance était presque épuisé.

— J'aimerais savoir où est la boîte de couture ! s'empressa de demander la fillette.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as encore déchiré tes vêtements ? Je t'assure que si...

Mal avait tressailli au ton brusque et menaçant, et elle n'avait soudain aucune autre envie que juste déguerpir et retourner à l'abri dans sa chambre. Mais elle devait penser à Tom.

Tom avait besoin d'elle.

Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, elle se dressa de toute sa petite taille.

— Oui mais je veux les réparer moi-même ! clama-t-elle.

Sa mère l'observa en silence, le regard perçant. Mal parvient à garder son assurance, même si elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que celle-ci lui rapporte une gifle pour impertinence. Les réactions de sa mère étaient toujours imprévisibles, et la chance fut de son côté ce jour-là.

— Dans la commode de ma chambre, deuxième tiroir. Ne touche à rien d'autre, et remets-la à sa place quand tu as terminé.

Mal acquiesça et détala immédiatement, de peur que le vent tourne. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère avec une précaution infinie et y récupéra la boîte de couture.

Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à coudre. Elle n'avait ni explication, ni mode d'emploi, ni même un modèle à suivre. Il n'y avait qu'elle et sa volonté.

Elle se piqua les doigts avec l'aiguille de nombreuses fois. Elle rata et recommença à plusieurs reprises. Son travail était grossier et brouillon, manquant de délicatesse. Mais elle réussit.

Après presque une heure d'essais et de concentration, la patte de Tom était à nouveau à sa place, une grosse couture maladroite bien visible, témoignant des efforts de la petite fille, qui serra son ami contre son cœur avec soulagement.

 **Mal – 11 ans**

— C'est pas la belle vie ça, Tom-Tom ?

Installé sur un bol énorme de popcorn, le dragon ne répondit rien, mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Bien sûr que c'était la belle vie.

Lorsqu'elle était plus petite, Mal détestait quand sa mère s'absentait deux jours de suite, parce qu'elle devait rester seule toute une nuit, et que cela lui faisait peur. Aujourd'hui, elle avait cessé d'avoir peur depuis longtemps. Bien au contraire, les absences de sa mère lui laissaient des weekends de liberté totale et d'insouciance, qu'elle passait installée devant la télé, se gavant de sucre jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir rien avaler.

Coup de chance, avant de partir, sa mère avait pensé à lui laisser un billet de vingt euros, et n'avait donné aucune recommandation. Un billet et une pré-adolescente en plein pic de croissance ? C'était encore mieux que Noël.

Mal en avait profité, évidemment. Et le vieux canapé du salon était à présent enseveli sous les emballages de chips, de friandises, de canettes de soda et de popcorn égaré. Deux jours entiers passés à ne rien faire, à part manger et regarder la télévision. Aucun reproche, aucun ordre, aucune menace. Juste la liberté et le bonheur.

— Hé, ne mange pas tout le popcorn, lança Mal en mettant une petite pichenette à son ami en peluche avant de dérober une poignée de son trésor.

Déséquilibré, le dragon tomba à la renverse et l'enfant le rattrapa aussitôt, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

— C'est bon, pas la peine de bouder, le taquina-t-elle en l'approchant de son visage pour l'embrasser et inspirer son odeur.

Elle avait profité de l'absence de sa mère pour le laver, la veille, et il sentait donc la lessive fraîche, recouverte par un parfum de popcorn. Mais lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et respirait très fort, loin loin loin derrière ces odeurs, effacée par les années et les aventures, Mal pouvait encore percevoir l'odeur rassurante de son père.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle doucement en serrant la peluche un peu plus fort contre son visage.

 **Mal – 14 ans**

Mal savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser sa mère, et de devoir s'expliquer, mentir ou même reporter ses plans à plus tard. Elle devait partir aujourd'hui. Elle était prête, et elle savait que si elle se défilait, elle risquait de ne plus jamais avoir le courage de le faire. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et qu'elle devait profiter de l'absence de sa mère.

Pourtant, malgré son impatience et l'excitation de prendre ce nouveau tournant dans sa vie, la liberté et l'inconnu lui ouvrant les bras, elle ne voulait pas précipiter ce moment. Parce que s'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui méritait qu'elle s'arrête un instant et qu'elle lui dise au revoir convenablement, c'était Tom.

Tom, son dragon, son meilleur ami, son fidèle compagnon. Le seul qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Celui qui lui avait tenu compagnie pour traverser les crises, les colères, les punitions, les larmes, les moments de peur, de doute et de joie. Elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser derrière elle sans lui offrir un peu de son temps, même si ça lui faisait perdre de précieuses minutes, même si ça faisait tout rater.

Le cœur serré, Mal ramassa le petit dragon qui traînait sur son lit et lui caressa la tête. Elle le contempla un instant sans un mot, prenant la pleine mesure de l'effet que les années avaient eu sur lui.

Pauvre Tom, il en avait vécu des choses. Les blessures de guerre étaient nombreuses sur son petit corps de peluche. Il avait tragiquement perdu un œil, et une patte. Ses deux ailes pendaient tristement, sur le point d'être arrachées elles aussi. Ses oreilles étaient toutes tordues et difformes, son rembourrage semblait avoir disparu, le rendant flasque, et la couleur de son poil ne ressemblait plus en rien au vert chatoyant des premiers jours. Mais peu importe, ça restait Tom.

— Hey, le salua Mal comme si ça faisait longtemps, comme si elle ne s'était pas réveillée le matin même en le serrant contre elle. Je vais m'en aller.

Il ne réagit pas, bien sûr. Il était déjà au courant. Il l'avait accompagnée pour les préparatifs, avait recueilli ses doutes et ses incertitudes, et l'avait rassuré sur sa capacité à faire tout ça. Il se contenta de la regarder de son unique œil survivant, attendant la suite de sa déclaration. La gorge de Mal se noua, hésitant une dernière fois sur sa décision avant de l'annoncer.

— Je vais te laisser ici, prononça-t-elle finalement dans un souffle. Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de moi, je ne sais pas où je vais vivre, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir te garder en sécurité. Si je te perdais, ou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai jamais, alors je vais te laisser, ok mon Tommy ?

Une larme lui échappa et alla s'écraser sur le museau du petit dragon qui la regardait toujours en silence. Mais Mal savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait toujours pourquoi elle faisait les choix qu'elle faisait. C'était le seul qui l'avait toujours comprise. Il était juste inquiet pour elle, parce qu'il n'allait plus être là pour veiller sur elle.

Les doigts de l'adolescente se contractèrent autour du dragon en peluche, et elle ne put pas s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage contre lui et d'inspirer son odeur une dernière fois.

Mal savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste le laisser là, l'abandonnant sur son lit bien en vue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment sa mère allait réagir à son départ, mais il était hors de question que Tom devienne sa victime. Alors elle lui avait prévu une cachette, sous une latte de parquet mal posée, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Après un ultime câlin et un baiser sur le museau, elle l'emballa soigneusement dans un sac plastique pour le protéger de la poussière et des insectes, et alla le poser délicatement dans sa nouvelle tanière.

— Tu vas être bien là. Personne ne pourra te faire de mal. Tu as juste à attendre, et un jour, je reviendrais te chercher. Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

Sur cette promesse, elle remit la latte de parquet bien en place, lança un dernier regard à cette petite chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé toute son enfance, attrapa son sac à dos, et quitta cette maison pour partir à l'aventure, et démarrer une nouvelle vie.


	20. Chapitre 15

**Juste une petite note rapide pour vous signaler que je ne posterai probablement pas de nouveau chapitre à cette histoire pendant tout le mois d'août. Profitez bien de celui-ci et n'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont la meilleure source de motivation ;3**

* * *

— Et il adore le popcorn. C'est son trésor, il se posait toujours dessus et s'assurait que personne n'en vole.

La voix étouffée de Mal s'incrusta peu à peu dans le sommeil d'Evie, d'abord de manière confuse et lointaine, puis de plus en plus claire.

— Je suis certaine que vous vous seriez bien entendu tous les deux. Bon la glace et le feu ça aurait peut-être été un peu délicat au début mais Tom est plutôt cool comme dragon, et il aurait bien fait attention à ne pas faire fondre ton igloo.

Intriguée par ces paroles farfelues – et par l'identité de l'interlocuteur de Mal – Evie acheva de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le deuxième oreiller vide à côté d'elle.

— Est-ce que tu vis dans un igloo déjà ? Désolée je ne m'y connais pas trop en pingouin. En fait tu as probablement toujours vécu dans un château, tu appartiens à une princesse après tout.

Evie se redressa légèrement, suivant la voix de son amie, et la découvrit assise en tailleur à l'extrémité du lit, Monsieur Banquise entre les jambes alors qu'elle le caressait et lui parlait doucement.

— Il me manque tous les jours tu sais, confia Mal à la peluche. Mais je t'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un de ses câlins.

Et après un soupir et une fraction d'hésitation, elle souleva le petit pingouin bleu et le serra très fort contre elle, fermant les yeux et enfonçant son visage contre le tissu. Evie sourit, attendrie par le spectacle et attendit que Mal se détache de la peluche pour signaler qu'elle était réveillée.

— Tu te fais un nouvel ami ?

La tête de Mal pivota instantanément vers elle, les joues rouges et les yeux coupables.

— Tu as...entendu beaucoup ?

— Pas vraiment, la rassura Evie avec un sourire. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

Elle s'étira pour prouver ses paroles et se redressa davantage, prenant une position plus confortable dans le lit alors que le regard de Mal devenait fuyant.

— Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle en tendant la peluche dans sa direction. Je ne voulais pas te le prendre, je cherchais juste...quelqu'un à qui parler.

Evie repoussa Monsieur Banquise, la forçant à le garder.

— Tu as le droit de le prendre. Je suis même contente de te le prêter si tu as besoin de lui. Il est plutôt doué pour écouter.

Mal esquissa un sourire timide.

— J'avoue qu'il est plutôt efficace, malgré son nom ridicule.

Evie répondit en attrapant l'oreiller à côté d'elle et en le jetant sur son amie, qui l'esquiva habilement avant de lui tirer la langue. Une scène quelconque et habituelle, légère et heureuse. Ou presque. Parce que l'ombre de tristesse sur le visage de Mal n'avait pas échappé à Evie, ni l'absence de rire ou de contre-attaque. Et alors que son amie baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la peluche, ce fut au tour du visage d'Evie de se voiler de tristesse et de culpabilité.

— Mal, prononça-t-elle doucement. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir forcée à le faire. J'aurais dû t'écouter la première fois que tu as dit non. Jamais je n'aurais dû insister et...je suis vraiment désolée.

Mal ne répondit rien, et après plusieurs secondes de silence, Evie se mit à chercher son regard, désireuse de le croiser pour quémander son pardon. Mais l'autre fille était trop occupée à caresser la tête ronde et joviale de Monsieur Banquise, le fixant résolument pour dissimuler son chagrin et ses blessures.

— Mal...

— Je ne veux pas en parler.

Pas avec toi. Pas avec un humain. Pas avec quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre et remuer ma tristesse.

Même silencieuse, la suite de sa phrase était claire, et Evie acquiesça et refoula son envie d'insister. Même s'il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs, elle n'était pas assez bête pour les faire deux fois de suite. Elle en profita aussi pour refouler son envie de prendre son amie dans ses bras, comprenant que ce rôle aussi avait temporairement été attribué à un autre. Heureusement, elle savait mieux que personne que son remplaçant était un expert dans son domaine.

oOoOoOo

Une journée entière s'écoula sans que ni la mère de Mal, ni le projet de l'inscrire à l'école ne soient abordés. Sans qu'aucun sujet ne soit vraiment abordé, à vrai dire. Mal était silencieuse la plupart du temps, gérant ses souvenirs et son chagrin de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait : en les enfouissant le plus profondément possible pour les oublier.

De son côté, Evie évitait de l'embêter autant qu'elle pouvait, toujours noyée dans les remords et la culpabilité. Pour se rattraper et racheter son erreur, elle se mit à réfléchir à une autre solution, à un moyen de malgré tout parvenir à faire de Mal une nouvelle élève dans son école. Elle parcourut de nombreux sites internet, cherchant des idées ou des témoignages, s'orientant d'abord vers des solutions légales et puis s'autorisa à sortir des chemins battus et à envisager des solutions différentes et un peu plus risquées.

Il y avait notamment une idée complètement surréaliste, digne d'une série télévisée, qui s'était installé dans son esprit, et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Au contraire, l'idée se développa malgré elle, devenant de plus en plus insistante et de plus en plus prometteuse.

Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait la chance d'avoir un atout non négligeable de son côté, ce serait idiot de ne pas le prendre en considération. Et elle savait qu'il était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

Attrapant son téléphone, elle se décida finalement à appeler pour en avoir le cœur net. Et quand il décrocha immédiatement, elle sauta presque de joie, emballée par la perspective de plus en plus réelle de pouvoir concrétiser son idée.

— Evie ?

Rien qu'à sa voix, elle devina qu'elle l'avait tiré d'une énième partie de jeu vidéo, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'imaginant se forcer à reconnecter avec la réalité.

— Carlos, c'est moi. J'ai besoin d'un service, mais vraiment d'un gros service. Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?

oOoOoOo

— Et vous êtes sûrs que c'est faisable ?

Le regard dubitatif de Mal passa alternativement sur les visages d'Evie et de Carlos qui lui faisaient face, cherchant une trace de mensonge, ou la preuve que c'était une blague. Mais le sourire d'Evie était sincère et excité, et le regard de Carlos extrêmement sérieux.

— Je peux pas te promettre de réussir, mais je peux essayer. Et normalement réussir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Lorsque le matin-même, Evie lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord pour rediscuter de l'idée de s'inscrire à l'école, s'excusant pour la dixième fois de son idée initiale et assurant que cette fois, sa mère ne serait pas impliquée, Mal était loin d'imaginer que c'était cette solution qu'ils allaient lui proposer. Enfreindre les lois et contourner le système ne la dérangeait pas vraiment mais...embarquer Carlos – et _Evie_ – dans ce genre de magouille ne lui plaisait pas. Même si craquer le système de l'école pour forcer son inscription sans qu'aucun de ses papiers ne soient vérifié par l'administration était leur idée. Et une idée plutôt tentante.

— Je me suis déjà arrangée avec Carlos, il est 100% d'accord, on a tout prévu, il peut venir passer l'après-midi ici pour le faire tranquillement sans que ses parents ne le dérangent. On peut y arriver. Tout ce qu'il nous manque, c'est que tu nous dises que tu es toujours partante, et que tu t'engages à le faire jusqu'au bout.

Encore une fois, le regard de Mal passa de l'un à l'autre, réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à l'accepter ? Et à l'assumer ? Evie avait raison, s'ils prenaient ce risque, et qu'ils réussissaient, elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière et changer d'avis. Si elle disait oui maintenant, elle s'engageait à reprendre une scolarité normale, jusqu'au bout.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Il y a quelques semaines seulement, elle aurait répondu non sans hésitation. Elle détestait l'école, elle n'y avait jamais trouvé sa place et avait été tellement soulagée le jour où elle avait pu s'en échapper pour toujours.

Ou presque pour toujours. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était différent. La situation avait changée. Mal avait changée.

Stoppant son regard sur celui d'Evie, elle plongea dans ses yeux remplis de douceur et d'encouragement, d'excitation et de promesses tout à la fois.

— D'accord. Faisons-le.

Et alors qu'Evie sautait sur Mal pour l'enlacer de bonheur, Carlos se mit à fouiller dans son sac, sortant des papiers en vrac.

— Super. Alors pour procéder au mieux, il va falloir que tu remplisses tout ça, c'est juste les informations habituelles tu sais, ton nom complet, ton lieu de naissance, ton numéro de sécurité sociale, tous ces trucs-là. Essaye de rester le plus honnête possible pour que ton diplôme ait une vraie valeur, okay ? Et sinon Evie va t'aider à te faire un emploi du temps qui correspond à ton niveau et à tes centres d'intérêts.

Pendant que Carlos parlait, déballant toutes les instructions comme s'il les avait apprise par cœur, Mal réceptionna les papiers en question et les feuilleta rapidement.

— Super, marmonna-t-elle en voyant la quantité d'informations à inscrire. Déjà des devoirs.

oOoOoOo

Les dernières nuits de Mal avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes. Son sommeil était agité, animé par les souvenirs, les cauchemars et des peurs enfouies qui remontaient. Elle ne parvenait à dormir que quelques heures avant de se réveiller, le cœur battant la chamade, les pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit et la solitude la dévorant alors qu'elle restait assise dans l'obscurité, terrifiée à l'idée de se rendormir et de devoir à nouveau affronter ses rêves, et beaucoup trop épuisée pour avoir la force ou le courage de les surmonter et de les laisser sortir en en parlant à Evie.

Cette nuit-là, après s'être réveillée le visage inondé de larmes et la poitrine serrée par l'angoisse et la terreur, elle parvint à suffisamment éclaircir ses idées pour sortir du lit et tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain. Tremblante, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et essaya de réguler sa respiration.

Elle allait bien. Elle était en sécurité. Elle était chez Evie. Tout allait bien.

Ouvrant le robinet, elle se rinça le visage à l'eau froide, chassant les restes de sommeil et de peur, et effaçant les sillons de larmes, preuves accablantes d'à quel point elle était faible et pathétique. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir juste en face et son estomac se tordit de colère et de dégoût.

Elle détestait l'image qu'elle dégageait à ce moment précis. Cette petite fille misérable et terrifiée, à la merci d'une mère impitoyable qui ne lui avait jamais rien offert, à part du mépris et des rejets incessants. Pourquoi continuait-elle d'attendre quelque chose de sa part ? Pourquoi continuait-elle d'espérer vainement ? Elle devrait le savoir, à présent, qu'elle ne récolterait rien de plus que de la souffrance. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait qu'imaginer que la distance, les mois sans nouvelles et la séparation avaient changé quelque chose ? Sa mère n'avait jamais rien eu à faire d'elle, et n'en aurait jamais rien à faire. Pourquoi Mal ne pouvait-elle pas se résigner à cette idée, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à éteindre cette petite flamme d'espoir au fond de son cœur qui se rallumait constamment malgré elle ?

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ses émotions, elle détestait ce regard qui la fixait, à travers le miroir, ces yeux du même vert que celui de sa mère, mais dans lesquels se reflétaient la peur et le chagrin. Elle détestait les cernes qui trahissaient ses nuits agitées, et cette expression apeurée et blessée sur son visage. Elle n'était plus cette fille-là. Elle n'était plus une enfant terrorisée et seule. Elle avait changé. Elle avait grandi. Elle était devenue forte et résistante, insensible à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse sa mère lui reprendre ça. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse gagner.

Troquant la peur de son regard avec une détermination sans limite, Mal retourna dans la chambre et attrapa son sac à dos, se félicitant d'avoir pris le temps de faire les magasins après être allée voir Uma. C'était d'ailleurs Uma qui en avait parlé la première, mentionnant la manière dont ses mèches blondes et ses joues roses la changeaient. Harry avait ri, et confirmé que ça la rajeunissait, la rendant mignonne. Presque innocente.

Ils avaient dit ça pour la taquiner bien sûr, mais Mal n'avait pas cessé d'y réfléchir. Ils avaient raison. Ces cheveux blonds, c'était l'ancienne Mal. La petite Mal, fragile et en quête d'amour. Elle l'avait autorisée à refaire surface quelques temps, parce que c'était si facile avec Evie. Mais il était temps qu'elle redevienne la vraie Mal, celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, forte et indépendante.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine ce matin-là, Evie ne fut pas particulièrement étonnée d'y trouver Mal déjà attablée devant un bol de céréales. Elle avait déjà remarqué que son amie avait tendance à se réveiller très tôt ces derniers jours, et la raison de ses nuits écourtées était aussi évidente que les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais Mal avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, et Evie respectait ça.

Mais il y avait un détail auquel, en revanche, elle n'était pas du tout préparée.

— Mal ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à tes cheveux ? s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise face à la chevelure de son amie, désormais d'un magnifique violet.

— Je les ai teints, répondit la principale concernée avec un sourire visiblement très fier.

— Mais...quand ?

— Cette nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

— Et comment ? Il ne faut pas des produits pour ça ?

— J'avais acheté ce qu'il fallait en revenant de chez Uma. Je n'ai rien volé, promis !

— ...Pourquoi ? parvint finalement à demander Evie, incapable de lâcher les mèches violettes du regard, comme si leur présence dans sa cuisine était irréelle.

Le sourire fier de Mal s'effaça et elle fronça les sourcils face à l'expression d'Evie, visiblement vexée par sa réaction.

— Parce que j'aime les avoir de cette couleur. Je les ai eu violets pendant presque deux ans avant que...tu sais, que remplir mon estomac ne devienne plus important que m'occuper de mes cheveux. Tu les détestes.

Ses derniers mots n'étaient pas hostiles, même pas agressifs. Juste déçus, et le cœur d'Evie se serra un peu en les entendant.

— Non ! protesta-t-elle en s'approchant de Mal. Je suis juste un peu prise au dépourvu. Tu n'avais jamais parlé d'avoir les cheveux violets.

— Je sais, j'avais un peu oublié, confessa Mal avec une moue coupable. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement...j'avais besoin de renouer avec moi-même.

Evie acquiesça doucement, comme si elle comprenait.

— Je peux les toucher ?

— Bien sûr !

Avec délicatesse et prudence, Evie caressa une mèche de Mal, la passant entre les doigts, observant la manière dont le violet imprégnait les cheveux.

— J'aime beaucoup, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça te va bien. C'est vraiment...toi.

Et le sourire sincèrement heureux que Mal lui offrit en réponse lui donna envie d'aller acheter toutes les teintures violettes de la planète, parce que ce sourire lui avait vraiment manqué, et qu'elle avait eu si peur de ne jamais le retrouver.

oOoOoOo

Les consignes d'Evie avaient été très claires. Laisser Carlos tranquille, ne pas lui parler, ne pas le déranger, ne rien faire qui puisse le perturber ou le déconcentrer. Mal avait bien reçu le message.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le garçon qui s'était installé avec son ordinateur sur la table du salon et qui tapait sur son clavier depuis tout à l'heure, concentré et méticuleux. Il s'était mis au travail tout de suite en arrivant, déclinant la proposition d'Evie de manger quelque chose d'abord, et ne semblant même pas remarquer le changement de couleur des cheveux de Mal.

Evie avait prévenu Mal, lui expliquant que Carlos était toujours comme ça quand il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il s'y dédiait entièrement, et ne prêtait même plus attention au monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de la remplir. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. C'était la seule règle à suivre.

Dommage que Mal n'ait jamais été très douée pour suivre les règles.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'approcha de Carlos et s'assit à côté de lui, regardant les fenêtres et les codes qui défilaient sur l'écran sans en saisir le sens. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, ses doigts s'agitant frénétiquement sur le clavier, et ne prenait que de courtes pauses de temps en temps pour réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

— Ça a l'air compliqué, s'autorisa finalement à dire Mal d'un ton détaché. Et illégal.

— Ça l'est, répondit simplement Carlos sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

— Si tu te fais attraper, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.

— Probablement.

— Tu pourrais te faire virer de l'école. Tes parents recevraient une amende. Peut-être même feras-tu de la prison.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Carlos.

— Je n'ai que quatorze ans et je reçois déjà des propositions de bourse de la part de grandes écoles, je suis plutôt en sécurité par rapport à la prison.

Mal cligna des yeux, éberluée par cette nouvelle information. Elle savait déjà que Carlos était plus jeune qu'eux, mais elle n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que ça faisait de lui une sorte de surdoué. Ni jusqu'à quel point il l'était.

— Tu crois qu'être intelligent va te protéger toute ta vie ? lança-t-elle d'une voix plus acide que prévu.

Les doigts de Carlos s'immobilisèrent et il se tourna lentement vers elle. Il l'étudia un instant en silence, ses yeux foncés cherchant la solution à un problème, ou une confirmation d'hypothèse.

— Quelle est ta vraie question, Mal ?

Elle retint son envie de sourire face à cette manière d'aller droit au but, et le fixa en retour, imperturbable.

— Pourquoi tu prends autant de risques pour moi ?

Il ne broncha même pas, clignant à peine des yeux.

— Parce qu'Evie me le demande.

Était-ce une raison suffisante ? Oui, pour Mal ça l'était. Si Evie lui demandait un service en lui adressant un sourire, probablement qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour réaliser sa demande. Mais ça c'était elle, et son impression de devoir tant de choses à son amie. En était-il de même pour Carlos ? Elle connaissait leur histoire maintenant, et avait bien compris qu'ils étaient proches. Mais est-ce que ça justifiait qu'il mette toute sa vie, tout son – très probablement glorieux – avenir en jeu juste pour rendre service ?

Il sembla percevoir ses doutes car il baissa finalement les yeux, détournant la tête pour ne plus affronter Mal en face.

— Je le fais aussi pour te remercier, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

— Me remercier ? répéta-t-elle stupidement.

Pourquoi devrait-il la remercier ? Ils se connaissaient à peine, et avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases et des parties de jeux vidéo.

— Ouais. De prendre soin d'Evie. D'être là pour elle. De l'aider à aller mieux. De la faire manger, aussi.

Mal écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

— Tu es au courant ?

Il expira dédaigneusement, comme si cette question était ridicule.

— Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Tout le monde le sait. Moi, Jay, même mes parents ! La seule à ne pas avoir réalisé, c'est sa mère. Et Evie elle-même, je suppose, d'une certaine façon.

Il prononça ça comme si c'était évident et normal, mais cela ne fit qu'alimenter l'indignation et la colère de Mal.

— Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider si vous saviez ? s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort.

Carlos fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, s'assurant qu'Evie n'avait pas entendu. Puis, reportant son attention sur Mal, il lui adressa un regard peiné, rempli de remords.

— On a essayé, au début. Quand on a réalisé qu'elle dérivait, on a voulu lui faire remarquer et l'aider, mais elle s'est braquée tellement fort. J'ai eu peur qu'elle nous rejette complètement, et qu'elle se retrouve toute seule, et que ça la ronge encore plus. Mes parents ont voulu en parler à sa mère mais je suis parvenu à les dissuader parce que c'était certain que ça n'allait faire qu'empirer la situation. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider, à part…ne rien faire et juste m'assurer que les choses ne s'aggravent pas trop ? Je ne sais pas. C'est juste...

— Compliqué, termina Mal à sa place.

Sa voix s'était radoucie et sa colère dissipée. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait l'incertitude, l'impuissance, la peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait et de juste empirer la situation.

— Vous auriez dû insister quand même, murmura-t-elle. Evie était persuadée que personne ne le savait parce que personne ne s'intéressait assez à elle pour le remarquer.

Carlos écarquilla les yeux, horrifié par cette idée.

— Je ne pensais pas que...je n'ai jamais...je...je vais lui parler.

— Ouais, prononça Mal d'une voix très basse.

Son instinct premier était de le dissuader d'en parler à Evie, parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Plus besoin de lui. Elle avait Mal maintenant, et Mal était suffisante pour veiller sur elle. Et surtout Mal ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Carlos fasse rechuter Evie, parce qu'elle allait mieux, tellement mieux, et qu'il était hors de question qu'il gâche tout.

Mais Mal savait aussi qu'Evie avait besoin d'entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Besoin d'en parler avec d'autres personnes. Besoin de savoir qu'elle était aimée par ses amis. Si elle voulait vraiment protéger et aider Evie, Mal devait la laisser avoir cette discussion. Et s'il le fallait, elle serait là après pour la consoler et réparer les morceaux.

Mal ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Carlos pose sa main sur la sienne, et sursauta donc au contact, se retenant de justesse de le bousculer violemment. A la place, elle posa un regard confus sur lui, auquel il répondit par un petit sourire timide.

— C'est exactement pour ça que je veux te remercier, déclara-t-il. Pour ta manière de veiller sur elle et de vouloir la protéger à tout prix. Je suis content que tu sois entrée dans la vie d'Evie, et je veux t'aider à y rester. Si ça veut dire que je dois craquer le système de l'école, et bien je vais craquer le système de l'école.

Mal le regarda un instant sans répondre, s'imprégnant de ses mots, s'imprégnant de l'idée que sa présence était _désirée_ et _utile_. Puis elle lui sourit à son tour, tout aussi maladroitement et se surprit à aimer l'idée que peut-être un jour, Carlos ne soit plus simplement l'ami d'Evie, mais aussi le sien.

oOoOoOo

— Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'ais vraiment fait.

— Je n'en reviens pas que le système informatique de l'école soit aussi peu sécurisé.

— Je n'en reviens pas que Mal va être avec nous à la rentrée. Ça va être génial !

— Yeah, retourner s'ennuyer en classe pendant des heures et crouler sous les devoirs, fabuleux.

Evie bouscula gentiment Mal face à cette dernière remarque pendant que Carlos étouffait son rire dans son verre de jus d'orange.

— Non mais sérieusement, reprit Mal en se tournant vers le garçon. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante. Si un jour t'as besoin d'un service, d'un alibi ou n'importe quoi, tu peux me demander.

— Content de le savoir, répondit Carlos en prenant un des cookies qu'Evie avait préparé pour le remercier. Mais n'allons pas plus loin dans la criminalité.

— Oui Mal, l'important maintenant c'est de réussir les cours et que tu obtiennes un diplôme.

La principale concernée leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras avec un soupir faussement dramatique.

— J'espère que tout le monde n'est pas aussi studieux que vous dans cette école, sinon je sens que je vais vite le regretter.

— Tu connais déjà Jay pourtant...

Mal esquissa un sourire amusé, regrettant presque que ce dernier ne soit pas avec eux pour fêter l'événement. Carlos ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi en voyant son expression, et il observa Mal en silence tout en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de jus d'orange.

Les dernières semaines de l'année scolaire s'annonçaient intéressantes.


	21. Chapitre 16

**Note : Désolée pour cette période sans chapitre qui a été un peu plus longue que prévu ! A partir de maintenant j'essaye de rependre un rythme un peu plus régulier avec un chapitre chaque samedi :)**

 **Note 2 : Je sais que c'est le mois de septembre et qu'on a eu la vraie rentrée scolaire, mais n'oubliez pas que dans l'histoire, elles viennent de terminer leurs vacances de Pâques/printemps et qu'elles sont donc seulement au mois d'avril.**

 **Note 3 : C'est un détail que j'ai oublié de préciser avant, mais sachez que Carlos et Jay ont le privilège d'avoir des parents présents, aimants et bienveillants dans cette histoire ;)**

* * *

— Tu as peur ?

— Non.

— Tu es nerveuse ?

— Non.

— Tu sais que c'est normal d'avoir un peu peur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Evie ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur ! C'est juste une stupide école. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

Avec un souffle exaspéré, Mal reprit sa position initiale, tournant son visage vers la vitre du bus pour observer le paysage matinal qui défilait, son sac sur les genoux et ses doigts s'y agrippant. C'était un sac à dos flambant neuf qu'elles avaient choisi et commandé sur internet, et qu'Evie avait soigneusement rempli avec des fournitures tout aussi neuves. Mal l'avait regardé préparer son sac à sa place avec une expression moqueuse, lui signalant à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Evie le savait, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le faire. Et puis aussi son instinct lui soufflait que la méthode de l'autre fille pour remplir son sac consistait à y entasser sauvagement toutes ses affaires. Et elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour la première journée d'école de son amie.

— Mal ? appela-t-elle doucement.

— Quoi ? grogna celle-ci d'une voix agacée.

— Tu sais que s'il y a le moindre problème, je ne serais pas loin ?

Le regard de Mal oscilla à nouveau dans sa direction, hésitant et incertain.

— On sera séparées pendant deux cours, murmura-t-elle.

Evie eut un petit sourire triste. Malgré tous les efforts de Carlos pour leur assurer d'être un maximum dans la même classe, Evie suivait certains cours qui étaient largement au-dessus du niveau de Mal, et auxquels il aurait été stupide de l'inscrire. Ce n'était qu'une poignée de cours, mais quand elle avait dû l'annoncer et l'expliquer à Mal, celle-ci avait semblé prendre la nouvelle comme la chose la plus insurmontable du monde.

— Jay sera avec toi, rappela Evie en serrant doucement la main de son amie. Et on se retrouvera pour la pause entre les deux, promis. Tout ira bien Mal. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

— Je n'ai pas peur, grommela Mal avec une moue boudeuse. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Mais malgré ses belles paroles et son attitude fière, elle pressa fort la main d'Evie dans la sienne.

oOoOoOo

Malgré les plaintes et les protestations de Mal, Evie l'avait forcée à se lever plus tôt pour arriver en avance à l'école. Elle voulait être sûre d'avoir le temps de lui faire visiter le bâtiment, et de pouvoir résoudre un quelconque problème administratif.

Ainsi, elles furent parmi les premiers arrivés à l'école, et ce fut dans un mélange d'enthousiasme et de sérieux qu'Evie lui expliqua le fonctionnement des lieux et la traîna par la main à travers les couloirs et les salles qu'elle côtoyait presque quotidiennement. Elle faisait évidemment cela parce qu'elle se sentait responsable de son amie, et qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne se perde pas au cours de la journée, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était aussi heureuse d'enfin pouvoir partager cet aspect de sa vie avec quelqu'un, lui montrant ses endroits préférés et lui racontant ses habitudes. Et même si Mal suivait sans le moindre dynamisme, les bras croisés et dans un silence absolu, Evie savait que ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt. Mal était simplement en train d'appréhender les alentours, absorbant la moindre de ses paroles, chaque détail de son environnement et la multitude de nouvelles informations qui arrivaient à la minute. C'était sa manière de sécuriser l'espace et la future journée, et Evie le respectait.

— Et voici mon casier ! annonça-t-elle en clôturant sa visite, une foule d'élèves assez conséquente ayant commencé à envahir l'école. Tu n'en as pas encore, mais on passera au secrétariat pendant le temps de midi pour régler ça, d'accord ?

Mal se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête distrait, le corps tendu et son attention focalisée sur quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre, dans le dos d'Evie, qui fonçait droit vers celle-ci, attrapant son épaule à l'instant où il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Bordel Evie, tu ne sais plus consulter tes mails ou quoi ?

— Oh. Bonjour Chad, prononça Evie d'une voix polie en se retournant et en découvrant le garçon qui se tenait en face d'elle. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

Il évacua ses formules de politesse d'un geste de la main agacé alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient davantage pour exprimer sa contrariété.

— Tu te rappelles le conseil des élèves auquel tu n'as pas assisté avant les vacances ? On a reçu une tonne de paperasse débile. Et devine qui a dû faire ta part vu que tu ne répondais pas aux mails ? Exactement, moi ! Je ne sais pas pour quel genre de princesse privilégiée tu te prends, mais c'est hors de question que je fasse ton boulot. Alors tu as une dette envers moi. Avec intérêt. Pour commencer mercredi tu assisteras à la réunion du journal de l'école à ma place.

Chad était un crétin narcissique et égoïste. Evie le savait. Toute l'école le savait. Elle avait l'habitude de travailler avec lui à cause de leur statut commun de délégués et de représentants des élèves, et donc l'habitude de le remettre poliment à sa place. Même si cette fois, il avait raison, au moins sur le fond. Entre son anniversaire et les événements avec Mal, elle avait complètement oublié de consulter ses mails, et était visiblement passée à côté d'une partie de ses responsabilités. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser et trouver un accord avec le garçon qui allait, sans aucun doute, profiter de l'occasion pour lui refourguer plus de travail, un éclair violet passa devant ses yeux et un grand bruit métallique retentit dans le hall de l'école alors que Chad heurtait la rangée de casier.

— Mal ! glapit Evie.

Les mains serrant le col du pauvre garçon, le corps tendu et tremblant, Mal l'ignora totalement, ne l'entendant peut-être même pas alors que toute son attention était focalisée sur le visage choqué et terrorisé à quelques centimètres du sien.

— De quel droit tu oses lui parler ainsi ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Les yeux de Chad s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche, non pas pour répondre mais bien pour appeler à l'aide. Anticipant sa réaction, Mal raffermit sa prise sur sa chemise, serrant le tissu si fort qu'il aurait pu craquer, les lèvres retroussées comme un animal sur le point de mordre.

— Mal ! Lâche-le tout de suite !

Cette fois, la voix ferme et autoritaire d'Evie se fit suffisamment assurée pour parvenir à atteindre Mal, qui tourna la tête vers elle, plissant les yeux d'insatisfaction.

— Il te doit des excuses.

— Lâche-le, répéta Evie. Maintenant.

Laissant échapper un grognement de frustration, elle finit par libérer le garçon avec un regard d'avertissement. Chad reprit aussitôt contenance, défroissant sa chemise tout en fronçant les sourcils, accusateur.

— Bordel mais c'est qui cette fille ? s'indigna-t-il en se tournant vers Evie. Elle est complètement cinglée ! Je vais la reporter à la direction tout de suite !

Evie fit un pas vers lui, posant la main sur son bras en lui adressant un sourire poli et assuré.

— Ne t'en fait pas Chad, je vais m'occuper de ça. Elle a juste besoin d'un rappel du règlement de l'école c'est tout.

Mal marmonna quelque chose, se faisant totalement ignorer par les deux autres, et le garçon acquiesça.

— Bien, parce que j'ai mieux à faire que de me charger des cas sociaux.

Le sourire d'Evie resta incroyablement poli alors qu'il s'éloignait en pestant contre la société, puis elle tourna la tête vers Mal, qui n'avait pas bougé, et le sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression sévère et mécontente, presque dangereuse.

— Sérieusement Mal ? Même pas trente minutes dans l'école et tu lances déjà une bagarre ?

— Mais ! se défendit Mal. Tu as vu comment il te parlait ?

— C'est Chad ! Il parle comme ça à tout le monde ! Il est prétentieux, vaniteux et complètement narcissique.

— Il t'a donné des _ordres_.

— Oui, parce qu'il est délégué de classe, et qu'on fait tous les deux partie du conseil des élèves. Il ne faisait que me donner ma part du boulot.

— Mais je...mais il...il était quand même totalement irrespectueux !

— Peut-être. Mais même si c'était le cas, cela ne se règle pas par la violence.

Mal se renfrogna, contrariée, et détourna le visage. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure, et elle en avait déjà marre de cet endroit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner son accord ? Pourquoi avoir volontairement choisi de revenir dans un des endroits les plus détestables du monde.

— Mal. Regarde-moi.

La voix d'Evie était toujours ferme, mais un peu plus douce. Mal obtempéra, leva des yeux repentants dans sa direction.

— Écoute, soupira Evie. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai une réputation ici. Je suis connue des profs et de la plupart des autres élèves. J'ai des habitudes, des responsabilités et des manières de communiquer avec chacun. Tu ne peux pas juste t'immiscer et te battre avec tous ceux qui me parlent un peu de travers.

— Mais...

— Pas de mais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec la situation, avec Chad ou avec quelqu'un d'autre dans cette école. Donc inutile d'en créer, compris ?

Mal fit la moue, n'appréciant pas cette idée. Mais ça faisait partie de leur accord initial. Pas de jalousie, pas de bagarre, pas de problème avec la direction. Mal devait se montrer discrète et bien élevée pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

— Très bien, je vais laisser tous les Chad de cette école te manquer de respect si c'est ce que tu veux.

— Merci.

oOoOoOo

C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver à nouveau dans une salle de classe. Tout était à la fois familier et différent. Comme si le décor de cette école tentait de se coordonner aux souvenirs lointains et oubliés de Mal, mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

L'école d'Evie était d'un niveau largement supérieur à celles que Mal avait fréquentées par le passé. Elle s'en était un peu douté, au vu des devoirs de son amie et des attentes académiques que sa mère avait, mais c'était quand même déconcertant. Tout était plus propre, plus grand, plus organisé.

Il n'était pas encore huit heures trente – l'heure qui marquait le début du premier cours – et Mal savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Pas à sa place à l'école en général, et encore moins dans cette école.

— C'est ma place.

Mal leva les yeux, la mâchoire déjà serrée d'agacement, pour faire face à une fille qui la toisait, les bras croisés et l'expression hautaine. L'école semblait peut-être plus prestigieuse, mais niveau politesse, les élèves étaient définitivement du même niveau que ceux que Mal avait connu.

— Dommage pour toi alors, répondit froidement Mal.

C'était Evie qui lui avait dit de s'asseoir là, mettant ses propres affaires sur la chaise juste à côté avant d'être interpellée par un autre élève et de voler à son secours. Donc non seulement Mal savait qu'elle avait le _droit_ d'être assise ici, mais en plus il était hors de question qu'elle bouge d'un millimètre. C'était la place qu'Evie avait choisi, c'était donc là qu'elles resteraient.

La fille en face d'elle la foudroya du regard, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'elle lui tienne tête.

— Je m'assieds là depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui tu es ni d'où tu débarques, mais crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me contrarier.

Mal laissa échapper un souffle moqueur face à cette menace. Pour qui se prenait cette fille ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment pouvoir l'intimider ?

Serrant les poings, elle tenta de se rappeler la promesse faite à Evie. Leur premier cours n'avait même pas encore commencé, elle ne pouvait quand même pas démarrer sa deuxième bagarre...oui mais elle avait promis de ne plus s'interposer pour défendre Evie. Là il était question de défendre son honneur à elle.

— Écoute, prononça-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse. Je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller poser ton derrière prétentieux ailleurs, parce que ici c'est devenu ma place, compris ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la fille serrer doucement le poing, et ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire à l'idée que Miss Prétention veuille se battre physiquement avec elle. Les lèvres pincées, l'expression courroucée, celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas avoir l'intention d'en passer aux mains tout de suite, ouvrant la bouche pour une autre remarque cinglante. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Evie apparut de nulle part et s'interposa entre elles deux.

— Audrey ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton réjoui. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Mal.

— Mal ?

L'expression de Miss Prétention s'était visiblement adoucie avec l'intervention d'Evie, mais elle détailla quand même Mal avec un regard méfiant.

— Elle est nouvelle, expliqua Evie avec la même intonation joviale et sympathique. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Malgré son attitude chaleureuse et bienveillante, il était clair que le début de tension ne lui avait pas échappé, et il y avait une certaine réserve dans son regard. Elle était sur ses gardes, et elle avait raison de l'être, car Audrey se rebiqua aussitôt.

— Mais c'est ma place ! Je suis toujours à côté de toi.

Alors que Mal fronçait les sourcils à cette découverte, Evie leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Je sais bien, mais elle ne connaît personne d'autre. Tu pourrais te mettre avec Jane pour une fois, non ?

— Evie ! protesta Audrey en se mettant soudainement à chuchoter. Tu sais exactement pourquoi j'ai besoin de me mettre à côté de toi !

— Je sais et je suis désolée, répondit Evie en baissant la voix également. Mais je suis certaine que tu peux expliquer à Jane et qu'elle gardera ça secret aussi.

— Sérieusement ? Tu vas me laisser tomber comme ça pour une parfaite inconnue ?

Un éclat de froideur soudain apparut sur le visage d'Evie, et elle se recula.

— Mal n'est pas une inconnue, c'est mon amie autant que toi. Et j'estime que pour le moment, elle a plus besoin de moi, donc je m'assieds avec elle, point.

Le visage d'Audrey se chiffonna comme celui d'une enfant sur le point de faire un caprice, puis elle se ravisa et se contenta d'un regard furieux.

— Très bien ! déclara-t-elle avec rage avant de leur tourner le dos pour se rendre à une autre table.

Evie laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mal, qui leva un sourcil rempli de jugement.

— Tu es vraiment amie avec cette fille ?

— Audrey est très gentille sous ses abords un peu secs.

— C'est une princesse prétentieuse qui croit que le monde tourne autour de son nombril, grommela Mal avec un regard mauvais en direction de la principale concernée, qui discutait à présent avec une fille rondelette dont la timidité explosait à des kilomètres.

— J'étais une princesse aussi au début, tu te souviens ?

Mal reporta son attention sur Evie, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique.

— Touché, admit-elle. Mais tu es toujours une princesse. Juste le genre de princesse que j'aime bien.

Les yeux d'Evie pétillèrent d'une façon dont seuls des yeux de princesse pouvaient pétiller, et Mal se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était peut-être pas à sa place dans cette école, et qu'elle était peut-être assise à la place d'Audrey à cet instant précis, mais qu'à côté d'Evie, quel que soit l'endroit ou le moment, c'était définitivement la place qu'elle voulait avoir pour le reste de sa vie.

oOoOoOo

Mal avait toujours détesté les maths.

Elle se rappelait encore ces longs moments de torture, alors qu'elle avait à peine 6 ans, lorsque sa mère avait tenté de s'intéresser à sa scolarité et récompensait chacune de ses erreurs de calcul par une remarque acerbe et parfois une gifle, avant de finalement décréter qu'elle était trop stupide et se désintéresser totalement d'elle et de ses devoirs. Sans jamais, pas une seule fois, tenter de lui expliquer la logique des chiffres et de comment les additionner entre eux.

Elle se rappelait également les moments d'humiliation devant toute la classe, lorsque sa maîtresse de l'époque attendait qu'elle résolve un problème, et qu'elle se trompait constamment. Elle se rappelait toutes ses mauvaises notes reçues les unes après les autres, qui au-delà des notes semblaient être des condamnations sur sa valeur. Sa mère avait raison. Elle était stupide, et même quand elle faisait de son mieux, elle n'arrivait à rien. Alors elle avait arrêté d'essayer, et sa mauvaise relation avec les maths n'avait fait que se confirmer et s'intensifier au fil des années.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que le premier cours pour lequel elle se retrouva séparée d'Evie fut le cours de maths.

Comme promis, elle partageait ce cours avec Jay. Mais même si Mal appréciait le garçon, et qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour la mettre à l'aise, il n'était pas Evie. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne la comprenait pas, et les notes brouillonnes qu'il lui avait prêtées étaient pratiquement indéchiffrables.

Mal se sentait prise au piège, observée en permanence par le professeur, incapable de résoudre ou même de comprendre les exercices notés au tableau, et légèrement abandonnée par Evie. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Elle ne voulait pas endurer ça une fois de plus. Elle avait fait une croix sur cette partie de sa vie, pourquoi y revenir ? Cela ne lui avait jamais apporté quoique ce soit de positif, et ça ne lui apporterait jamais rien.

Elle avait envie de se lever et de partir en courant, pour rentrer se mettre à l'abri, et attendre qu'Evie rentre à la maison. Comme avant. C'était facile, avant. C'était bien. Pourquoi changer ?

Alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses pensées et dans sa détresse soudaine, elle attrapa son sac à dos, le posant sur ses genoux. Elle était à deux doigts d'y ranger ses affaires et de partir en courant loin d'ici, mais elle essayait de résister à la tentation, de se concentrer sur l'heure et sur le temps qu'il restait... Les minutes semblaient s'écouler si lentement pourtant, et la voix du professeur n'était plus qu'un vague bruit de fond, lointain et inaccessible. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait vraiment de partir ? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ici ? Absolument rien.

Plongeant sa main dans son sac, elle poussa les cahiers et la bouteille d'eau qui s'y trouvaient, faisant de la place pour y remettre les affaires étalées sur la table face à elle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le sentit. Un objet dur, tout au fond du sac, dont elle n'avait pas réalisé la présence jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle l'attrapa et le sortit avec curiosité, découvrant une petite boîte violette. La couleur n'était pas un hasard, lui indiquant qu'une seule personne pouvait l'avoir laissé là. La seule personne qui avait eu accès à son sac, le remplissant à sa place la veille au soir.

Ouvrant la boîte, Mal découvrit un petit mot d'Evie, ainsi qu'une dizaine de bonbons à la fraise.

 _« Pour te donner du courage ! Mange les discrètement pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis. On se retrouve dans moins d'une heure pour que tu me racontes ! »_

A la suite des points d'exclamation était dessiné un petit cœur bleu, et Mal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evie savait toujours quoi faire et quoi dire. Absolument toujours. C'était presque vertigineux.

S'assurant que l'attention du professeur n'était pas dirigée sur elle, elle glissa un des bonbons dans sa bouche et se mit à le suçoter discrètement, réconfortée par la sensation et le message qu'il contenait.

Moins d'une heure, ce n'était pas si long. Elle pouvait le faire. Et elle allait le faire, pour ne pas décevoir Evie.

oOoOoOo

Evie adorait les maths. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la manière dont les chiffres s'emboîtaient les uns dans les autres, dans la manière dont les formes et l'univers semblaient pouvoir se fractionner et se décortiquer à l'infini. La logique des choses la fascinait, et les calculs avaient un côté relaxant avec leur régularité et leur évidence. Bien évidemment, son amour des mathématiques était loin d'égaler celui de Carlos qui était un petit prodige dans ce domaine, et donc la mascotte de leur cours de niveau avancé. Le jeune garçon avait d'ailleurs récemment accepté de représenter l'école pour une compétition officielle, après des semaines à avoir décliné la proposition de leur professeur.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Evie devait admettre qu'elle le jalousait un peu. Tout semblait toujours réussir à Carlos. C'était comme s'il ne se forçait pour rien, les adultes se contentaient de lui ouvrir des opportunités exceptionnelles. Et il avait le luxe de les refuser, parce que ses parents n'attendaient rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il soit heureux et épanoui. Evie aurait adoré que leur professeur s'adresse à elle pour représenter l'école. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait ce privilège et cet honneur. Peut-être que si elle avait été sélectionnée à la place de Carlos, sa mère aurait pris la peine de venir pour célébrer l'évènement.

Mais malgré sa fascination pour les maths, Evie n'était que la troisième meilleure de la classe, et donc la troisième sur la liste des candidats potentiels. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à ravaler sa jalousie, et être heureuse pour son ami. Et elle l'était. Elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle Carlos avait refusé au départ, c'est parce qu'il était intimidé par l'idée de parler en public, et de représenter l'école. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à accepter la proposition, lui assurant qu'il s'en sortirait très bien.

Lorsque leur professeur interpella Carlos à la fin du cours pour discuter des arrangements de la compétition, Evie se contenta donc d'adresser un sourire au garçon, lui indiquant qu'il n'aurait qu'à les rejoindre à table lorsqu'il aurait fini. Quittant ensuite la classe, elle ignora la voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que si elle avait travaillé plus fort, ça aurait été à elle que le professeur aurait demandé de rester à la fin du cours. Qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Qu'elle pouvait toujours faire mieux, en commençant par sauter le repas en allant travailler à la bibliothèque.

Déglutissant, Evie serra les poings, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas la journée. Aujourd'hui était la journée de Mal, et elle devait la retrouver pour aller manger. Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

— Evie ? Evie, j'aimerais te parler !

Evie cligna des yeux, surprise d'entendre son prénom ainsi interpellé dans le couloir. Mais elle connaissait cette voix légèrement aigue et beaucoup trop enthousiaste, et il était hors de question de l'ignorer.

— Bonjour madame Bonnefée, dit-elle poliment en se retournant pour faire face à la directrice de l'école, qui était parvenue à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflée. Il y a un problème ?

— Oh, non ! Non pas du tout. Je souhaitais juste te remercier.

Evie pencha la tête, confuse. La directrice était une femme joviale, mais très à cheval sur les règles. Elle menait son école d'une main de fer, et il semblait totalement improbable qu'elle passe son temps à courir dans les couloirs pour remercier ses élèves.

— Me remercier ?

— Oui, plusieurs de tes professeurs m'ont rapporté la manière dont tu semblais avoir pris notre nouvelle élève sous ton aile. Quelle histoire encore ! Nous avons eu un terrible problème de communication entre nos services et je n'ai pas été mise au courant de l'inscription de cette jeune fille avant ce matin-même ! Impossible de mettre en place un accueil adapté, j'avais peur qu'elle se retrouve perdue et se sente ignorée. Quelle catastrophe cela aurait été.

Evie se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire poli, mal à l'aise. C'était définitivement une conversation qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à avoir, et qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

— Mais heureusement tu es là ! Que ferait cette école sans toi, Evie. Tes résultats sont excellents, tu accomplis ton rôle de déléguée à perfection, toujours prête à défendre les intérêts des élèves, et maintenant tu devances même les problèmes administratifs.

Evie se sentir rougir sous les compliments absolument pas mérités. Si elle savait la vérité, elle tiendrait un tout autre discours...

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, déclara-t-elle humblement. Mal est une amie, alors c'est normal pour moi de l'aider.

— Oh, vous vous connaissiez ! Quelle excellente nouvelle. J'ai hâte de croiser cette Mal. Si c'est ton amie, elle ne peut faire que du bien à notre école !

La directrice lui adressa un immense sourire rempli de bonne humeur, totalement inconsciente de la culpabilité qui se répandait à l'intérieur d'Evie alors que le mensonge et les non-dits lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. Son regard divergea, parcourant la foule autour d'elle alors que justement, elle craignait que Mal ne trouve le moyen de se créer des problèmes en restant livrée à elle-même si longtemps.

— Oh pardon je te retiens et te prive de ta pause de midi ! s'excusa la femme en face d'elle en voyant son expression. Va retrouver tes amis ma chère !

Evie lui répondit par un petit sourire et profita d'avoir son autorisation pour se dérober à la conversation, prenant aussitôt la direction du point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé avec Mal.

D'abord décidé et pressé, son pas ralentit petit à petit alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que la directrice de l'école venait de lui dire. Mal était une nouvelle élève, qui aurait dû être encadrée par un système d'accueil la présentant à tous les professeurs et à ses différents camarades. Son inscription illégale l'avait privée de tout ça, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose sur quoi ils avaient eu le choix. Par contre, le fait qu'Evie assiste Mal à chaque seconde, la guide à travers l'école et l'intègre dans sa vie était quelque chose qu'elles avaient choisi. Par facilité, parce que c'était naturel pour Evie et plus rassurant pour Mal. Mais était-ce vraiment la meilleure attitude à avoir ? Même si elles s'entendaient bien, elles avaient des caractères et une attitude différente. Le but était que Mal renoue avec le système scolaire et se reconstruise une vie. Et oui bien sûr, Evie serait toujours là pour l'aider et la soutenir, mais est-ce qu'elle ne risquait pas aussi de l'entraver sans le vouloir ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, Evie eut la surprise d'apercevoir Mal au milieu d'un petit groupe d'élèves à la discussion animée. Restant à distance, l'adolescente s'immobilisa pour observer son amie, réalisant que les autres élèves tentaient de faire connaissance avec elle en lui posant les questions habituellement adressées aux nouveaux. Malheureusement, elle voyait aussi dans l'attitude de Mal que la situation la dérangeait, parce qu'elle se tenait en retrait des autres, le visage fermé, ses lèvres remuant à peine lorsqu'elle fournissait une réponse.

Evie pinça les lèvres, indécise. D'un côté, elle avait envie de voler au secours de Mal et de la sauver d'une situation qu'elle n'appréciait visiblement pas. De l'autre, elle était de plus en plus convaincue que son amie avait besoin de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes sans qu'Evie ne serve de filtre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre sa décision, Mal remarqua sa présence et son expression changea intégralement. De fermé et sur la défensive, son visage s'illumina de soulagement et de bonheur alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire discret mais immanquable. Après avoir adressé une vague excuse à ses interlocuteurs, elle les planta là et se dépêcha de rejoindre Evie, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et les yeux brillants.

— J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée ! lança-t-elle d'un ton vaguement rempli de reproche.

— Jamais, répondit Evie avec un sourire. J'ai juste eu un contretemps avec la directrice. Ton cours de maths s'est bien passé ?

Mal se renfrogna aussitôt, et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Evie réajusta son sac sur son épaule, comprenant le message.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! déclara-t-elle en changeant la conversation. Tu as déjà tenu la moitié de la journée, et en récompense, on va manger.

— C'est pas une récompense, fit remarquer Mal en haussant un sourcil. C'est juste le temps de midi.

— Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Et pour les reprises de cours, ils servent toujours des pizzas.

Elle avait gardé l'information secrète, sachant que ça illuminerait la journée de Mal et effacerait les mauvaises expériences de la matinée. En voyant les yeux de son amie s'écarquiller de gourmandise, parcourant déjà les alentours comme si les pizzas allaient apparaître par magie, elle se félicita de l'avoir fait. Avec un petit rire satisfait, elle prit Mal par la main, et l'entraîna en direction du réfectoire.

oOoOoOo

Le second cours de la journée pour lequel Mal se retrouva séparée d'Evie était un cours de géographie. Encore une fois, son amie suivait un cours d'un niveau plus avancé, qui explorait les différentes politiques territoriales plutôt que d'enseigner la géographie de base. Cette fois, Mal se retrouva en compagnie non seulement de Jay mais aussi de Carlos, et le plus jeune des deux eut la gentillesse de lui laisser sa place avec un grand sourire pour aller s'asseoir tout devant.

Si les maths avaient été un désastre, la géographie, elle, fut un véritable moment de récréation. La prof était extrêmement jeune, et définitivement trop gentille pour maîtriser une classe entière. Les élèves semblaient rodés, s'autorisant des bavardages, des allées et venues constantes et des interruptions irrespectueuses à tout va, laissant la pauvre enseignante complètement dépassée, ne faisant cours qu'aux quelques attentifs du premier rang.

Mal tenta vaguement de suivre la leçon au début, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que c'était ce qu'Evie attendait d'elle, mais elle se lassa très vite et se mit à gribouiller sur ses feuilles. Jay repéra immédiatement son talent de dessinatrice et réclama un portrait de lui, prenant déjà la pose. Mal répondit à sa demande en lui jetant une boulette de papier au visage, ce qui le fit rire. N'hésitant même pas, il déchira un bout de sa propre feuille et contre-attaqua, et par une succession d'événements et de provocations, ils étaient déjà encerclés par des dizaines de petites boulettes en papier lorsque finalement leur professeur intervint en leur demandant de cesser et de les jeter à la poubelle.

Alors que Jay adressait un sourire angélique à la prof pour l'apaiser et détourner sa menace de leur mettre une mauvaise note à tous les deux, Mal empila les petites boulettes de papier en face d'elle, et repéra la corbeille dans le coin de la pièce, directement à leur gauche. Séparant son tas en deux piles égales, elle donna un coup de coude à son voisin de table.

— Je te parie que j'arrive à en mettre plus que toi dans la poubelle, murmura-t-elle sur un ton de défi, faisant rouler un des projectiles entre ses doigts.

Le regard de Jay oscilla rapidement en direction de la poubelle en question avant de revenir vers elle.

— Pfff, jamais de la vie, rétorqua-t-il en prenant une des boulettes et en initiant le premier panier.

Evidemment, il le loupa, et le morceau de papier atterrit à côté de la corbeille sous le sourire moqueur de Mal.

Et, le temps d'une leçon de géographie où elle fit absolument tout sauf de la géographie, Mal réussit à s'amuser suffisamment pour se dire que, peut-être, l'école ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Et il est même possible que pendant un instant, elle alla jusqu'à oublier l'absence d'Evie.

oOoOoOo

Mal était allongée sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans un coussin dans lequel se noyait un long gémissement plaintif, avec Evie qui la regardait depuis la table basse, pas du tout impressionnée par son comportement.

— Mal. Plus vite tu t'y mets, plus vite tu en auras terminé.

Mal se redressa, ses cheveux violets en bataille et l'expression suppliante.

— Mais tu as vu la quantité que j'ai !? Et le premier jour ! Cette journée était déjà interminable, où veulent-ils qu'on trouve l'énergie de faire autant de devoirs une fois chez nous ?

Evie sourit, amusée par son ton dramatique et sortit un manuel de son sac.

— Tu dois juste prendre le rythme, c'est tout. Allez viens, on va les faire ensemble et dans une heure maximum tu seras tranquille, je te le promets.

— Mais j'ai pas envie, geignit Mal comme une enfant, serrant le coussin contre son torse avec une moue boudeuse.

Evie soupira et secoua la tête, incapable de se défaire de son sourire.

— Si tu travailles une heure sans te plaindre à partir de maintenant, je te prépare un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert.

Mal écarquilla les yeux à cette promesse, salivant d'avance alors que son estomac se manifestait, l'encourageant à accepter le marché.

— J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est du chantage ! précisa-t-elle en se laissant glisser sur le sol près d'Evie. Mais j'y ai plus à gagner que toi, donc j'accepte.

Evie ne chercha même pas à la contredire, se contentant de lui mettre le manuel sous le nez et de lui tendre un crayon.

— On doit lire et annoter le texte page 26. Au boulot.


	22. Chapitre 17

Cela avait été une longue semaine pour Mal. S'adapter ainsi à un nouveau rythme de vie, devoir se lever tous les matins, rester concentrée toute la journée et affronter sa pile de devoirs en rentrant était quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude depuis longtemps, et même avec les encouragements et le soutien permanent d'Evie, elle était vidée.

Assise sur son lit, fraîchement douchée et vêtue d'un short noir et d'un débardeur violet, elle était donc en train de somnoler tranquillement pendant qu'Evie coiffait ses cheveux avec douceur. C'était quelque chose qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire de temps à autre, en souvenir de l'arrivée de Mal dans la maison, appréciant toutes les deux de partager ce moment de calme.

— Tu es en train de t 'endormir, murmura gentiment Evie.

— Non, marmonna Mal d'une voix endormie.

Est-ce que c'était sa faute si elle était aussi fatiguée ? Et si Evie manipulait ses cheveux avec tellement de douceur qu'elle avait l'impression d'être bercée ?

— Tu veux que j'arrête pour que tu puisses te coucher ?

— Non ! répéta Mal, avec un peu plus de force. Reste avec moi.

Le soupçon de panique dans sa voix fut suffisant pour éveiller l'inquiétude de son amie. La brosse s'immobilisa un instant dans les cheveux de Mal, puis reprit son parcours avec hésitation.

— Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé des cauchemars de Mal depuis qu'elle avait téléphoné à sa mère. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais mentionné leur existence, même si elle se doutait qu'Evie avait deviné toute seule. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle les cachait.

— Certaines nuits.

— Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que...

— Evie, la coupa Mal, ne souhaitant définitivement pas avoir cette conversation. C'est bon. C'est pas ta faute.

Ses rêves ne concernaient même plus entièrement sa mère. Ils étaient juste un énorme mélange de tous les changements actuels dans sa vie, et probablement le seul moyen que ses peurs enfouies avaient de s'exprimer.

— Tes cheveux sont tellement doux, fit remarquer Evie dans une tentative de détourner la conversation. Je crois que ce sont les plus doux que j'ai jamais connu.

Mal ne répondit rien, parce que c'était le genre de compliments auxquels elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, même lorsqu'ils venaient d'Evie. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa passa, préférant prendre une mèche violette et la tortiller avec curiosité.

— Je peux te faire des tresses pour la nuit ? s'enquit-elle soudainement.

Mal haussa les épaules, totalement désintéressée par le sujet, et elle sentit Evie remuer derrière elle, déposant la brosse avant de prendre une position différente et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les répartir.

— J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle couleur. Parfois ça me fait encore un peu bizarre quand je me lève le matin, de ne plus te voir blonde mais ce violet...c'est vraiment toi.

Mal acquiesça en silence, trop fatiguée pour formuler une réponse cohérente, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire alors que ses paupières bien trop lourdes se fermaient doucement. Les doigts d'Evie séparèrent ses mèches avec agilité et gentillesse, sachant exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, et elle se remit à somnoler doucement, apaisée par la présence de son amie. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la voix de celle-ci s'éleva à nouveau, dans un murmure pensif, qui ne semblait même pas être destinés à Mal.

— Ça doit être si agréable de faire ce que tu veux de tes cheveux. De t'habiller comme tu veux. D'être qui tu veux, sans jamais te soucier de l'approbation ou de l'avis de qui que ce soit.

Mal ne réagit pas, conservant son état semi-apathique, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu. Mais elle avait parfaitement entendu, et les mots d'Evie la remplirent de rage et d'agacement, chassant la fatigue. Malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer, son corps se raidit, indiquant à son amie l'effet de ses paroles.

— Je suis désolée, chuchota Evie. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était stupide.

— Ouais, c'était stupide.

Evie ne dit rien, plongeant dans le silence alors qu'elle terminait de tresser les cheveux de son amie, les joues teintés de honte et de culpabilité. De son côté, Mal pinça les lèvres, transformant sa colère en détermination.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle allait montrer à Evie qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'envier. Elle aussi avait le droit d'être qui elle voulait.

oOoOoOo

Mal était de mauvaise humeur. Et à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, les yeux fixés sur ses exercices qui refusaient de se résoudre ou de devenir vaguement compréhensibles, son humeur dégringolait un peu plus tandis que sa frustration et son envie de tout envoyer balader augmentaient.

Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait détester les maths. Et le cours de maths. Et les devoirs de maths. Elle détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec les maths, parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être stupide et incapable d'enchaîner deux calculs cohérents. Ce qu'elle semblait être, en fin de compte.

Mal détestait les maths et détestait l'école et détestait le monde dans sa globalité.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Déconnectant de son devoir et de toute la négativité qu'il lui inspirait, Mal leva la tête pour dévisager Evie avec surprise, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle était là, à moins de deux mètres d'elle, occupée avec ses propres devoirs.

La brune lui sourit avec sa bienveillance, et fit un petit geste de la tête en direction de la main de Mal.

— Tu serres ce pauvre crayon tellement fort qu'il est sur le point de se casser. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je peux essayer de te l'expliquer.

Après un rapide coup d'œil au crayon en question qu'elle compressait effectivement sans le réaliser, Mal fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, échappant au regard d'Evie.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

— Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu sembles...

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! répéta Mal avec agacement, lâchant finalement son crayon et froissant sa feuille.

Evie haussa un sourcil légèrement désapprobateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur son comportement.

— Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal que tu aies des difficultés à rattraper ton retard et je suis contente de pouvoir...

— Arrête.

— Mal...

— Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne t'ai rien demandé okay ? Alors fous-moi la paix !

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Evie l'aider. Pas pour les maths. Elle ne voulait pas. C'était hors de question de prendre un tel risque, hors de question de la laisser découvrir à quel point elle était stupide et bouchée et incapable de comprendre des choses que tout le monde comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Evie la regarde différemment.

Pourtant le regard qu'Evie arborait à l'instant, confus et blessé, ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Mal serra les poings et pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour se rattraper. Elle savait qu'Evie cherchait à bien faire. Elle savait que la repousser sans expliquer n'était pas la solution. Mais que pouvait-elle faire sans admettre qu'elle était juste trop stupide pour résoudre un calcul ?

— Mal, retenta Evie avec douceur. Je suis sûre que si on le fait ensemble ton devoir sera...

— J'ai pas besoin de toi ! rugit Mal en se mettant debout. Je sais le faire toute seule !

Empoignant son bloc de feuille et sa trousse, elle lança un regard furieux à Evie, comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si elle y était pour quelque chose, et s'enfuit hors de la pièce.

Faire les devoirs d'Evie ensemble était amusant avant. Parce que Mal n'y risquait rien. Elle pouvait ne pas répondre. Elle pouvait ne pas savoir. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant elle n'avait plus d'excuses, elle allait en cours et avait les explications. A chaque fois qu'elle se trompait ou ne comprenait pas quelque chose, elle ne faisait que prouver qu'elle était moins intelligente, moins capable, moins digne d'être amie avec Evie.

Et elle préférait ne pas la mériter parce qu'elle était grossière et pleine de rage que parce qu'elle était stupide. Au moins son comportement, elle pouvait le changer.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Evie se réveilla cette nuit-là, l'esprit embrumé par ses rêves et sa vessie trop pleine, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se soulager rapidement pour se rendormir aussi vite que possible. Ce fut donc avec difficulté et lourdeur qu'elle se traîna hors de son lit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vessie vide et les mains propres, lorsqu'elle passa à nouveau dans le couloir, son esprit s'était suffisamment désembrumé pour qu'elle remarque la porte de la chambre de Mal, ouverte.

Intrigué, elle s'approcha et constata que le lit de son amie était vide et défait. Un élan d'inquiétude lui tordit le ventre, achevant de la réveiller alors qu'elle allait vérifier la salle de bain des invités, devenue depuis la salle de bain de Mal.

Vide également.

Hésitante mais inquiète, Evie descendit alors les escaliers à pas de loups, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre au rez-de-chaussée. En un instant, elle repéra la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine et s'y dirigea donc, ouvrant la porte avec prudence pour découvrir Mal attablée devant un énorme sandwich. Cette dernière tourna la tête dans sa direction dès qu'elle entra et l'accueillit d'un petit signe de la main, apparemment pas du tout perturbée par cette intrusion pendant son pique-nique nocturne.

— Mal ? demanda Evie en s'approchant d'elle, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je mange, répondit son amie en prenant une énorme bouchée de son sandwich.

— Je vois ça mais...il est deux heures du matin, Mal.

— Ouais, et ?

Evie tiqua légèrement à la réponse offerte la bouche encore à moitié pleine mais ne releva pas, préférant rester sur un seul sujet de conversation.

— Pourquoi tu manges à deux heures du matin ?

— Parce que j'avais faim.

C'était d'une logique évidente, et il y avait peu de choses qu'Evie pouvait dire pour la contester, mais elle s'y risqua quand même.

— Tu as tout le temps faim. Tu ne peux pas te mettre à manger à n'importe quelle heure, tu vas dérégler ton horloge interne.

Mal fronça les sourcils, regarda son sandwich entamé qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains, puis reposa son attention sur Evie.

— Je n'ai pas tout le temps faim, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Evie en haussant un sourcil. Je serais bien curieuse de savoir à quel moment tu n'as pas faim.

— Quand je mange.

La confiance en elle et la satisfaction qui se dégageait de Mal alors qu'elle mordait à nouveau dans son sandwich était tellement palpable qu'Evie aurait pu éclater de rire. Mais il était deux heures du matin, et tout ce qu'elle voulait initialement, c'était aller aux toilettes avant de poursuivre sa nuit.

— Bien, soupira-t-elle. Fais ce que tu veux, moi je retourne me coucher.

— Bonne nuit Evie, lui lança Mal avec un grand sourire plein de jambon.

— Bon...appétit Mal.

oOoOoOo

Il y avait des jours comme ça où le destin semblait avoir décidé que rien n'irait correctement. Et ce jour-ci en faisait partie.

Pour commencer, c'était un mardi. Autrement dit le jour le plus nul, puisque c'était le mardi que Mal avait le moins de cours en commun avec Evie. Et non seulement elle n'avait pas cours avec elle de toute la matinée, mais en plus elle n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir ou de lui parler pendant les quinze minutes de pause habituelle, parce que son amie avait dû aller assister à une quelconque réunion pour le conseil des élèves. Mal détestait ça. Elle détestait qu'Evie soit trop occupée pour lui accorder du temps mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire parce que c'était stupide et puéril. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle détestait ça. Pour couronner le tout, son cours d'arts plastiques qui était sans conteste son cours préféré – même si Evie n'y était pas – avait été annulé, gâchant définitivement le peu d'énergie qu'elle était prête à investir dans cette journée.

Mais le point culminant de cette merveilleuse matinée avait été juste avant la pause de midi. Pendant le cours de maths, forcément. Un cours de maths qui commença par la distribution des interrogations réalisées la semaine de la rentrée.

Une interrogation pour laquelle Mal n'avait été ni avertie, ni préparée. Elle avait tenté d'y échapper mais le prof l'avait condamnée à la faire quand même en lui assurant que ce n'était que des rappels basiques et que peu importe d'où elle venait, elle avait forcément déjà vu cette matière. Quelle bonne blague. Il avait ensuite ajouté que ça lui permettrait également de savoir ce que valait son niveau, et l'écho de cette phrase remonta étrangement en Mal alors qu'elle recevait sa copie corrigée, et le 1/20 écrit en grand et en rouge pour bien souligner qu'elle ne valait rien.

Ignorant Jay qui lui demandait son résultat pour comparer – et peut-être se rassurer sur le 8 qu'il avait lui-même obtenu – elle froissa sa copie en la rangeant dans son sac, se retenant de justesse de la déchirer, et alla se mettre dans un coin au fond, s'isolant des autres et surtout du cours. Le professeur eut le mérite de la laisser tranquille pendant toute la leçon, ce qui était mieux pour tout le monde. Si elle avait dû parler ou résoudre un exercice, cela aurait probablement provoqué une catastrophe.

Pendant un instant, elle s'autorisa à penser pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun commentaire sur sa note, que personne ne saurait jamais. Elle se dit qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir de cette classe et rejoindre Evie pour le repas et qu'à partir de là tout irait mieux parce que tout allait toujours mieux quand elle était avec Evie.

C'était trop espéré, bien sûr. A l'instant où le cours se termina et que tous les élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires dans un brouhaha impatient, le professeur s'adressa à Mal, lui demandant de rester et de lui accorder quelques minutes. Elle songea aussitôt à faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la demande, et à simplement partir. Mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration, évita soigneusement de croiser le regard curieux que Jay lui lança, et s'arma pour la conversation qui allait suivre, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce fut à ce moment que leur professeur prononça les pires mots qu'il pouvait prononcer à cet instant précis.

— Audrey, veux-tu bien rester également ?

Mal leva la tête d'un coup, écarquillant les yeux de surprise et d'horreur.

Depuis leur rencontre le premier jour, elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de fréquenter Audrey. La raison principale à cela était qu'Audrey semblait être une amie proche d'Evie et partageait la plupart de leurs cours. C'était pour cette même raison qu'elle méprisait Mal de toute son âme de petite fille riche pourrie gâtée.

Quelque part, Mal pouvait comprendre. Elle avait débarqué du jour au lendemain et lui avait volé sa place privilégiée à côté d'Evie dans tous les cours. Elle était constamment présente, les privant de moment en tête à tête. Elle pouvait _comprendre_.

Mais est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait ou essayait de les laisser un peu tranquille ? Absolument pas. Audrey ne faisait que lui lancer des piques mesquines et des sourires condescendants. Pas une seconde elle n'avait tenté de faire connaissance avec elle, ou d'être simplement gentille. Mal la tolérait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle prenait aussi un malin plaisir à répondre à ses provocations et à bien marquer son territoire auprès d'Evie. Celle-ci avait essayé de faire l'arbitre entre elles, mais avait rapidement renoncé et se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel face à leurs enfantillages. En résumé, Audrey n'aimait pas Mal, Mal n'aimait pas Audrey, et leur relation se résumait en une guerre froide mais polie. Jusqu'à présent.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau du professeur à contrecœur, Mal savait déjà que les minutes qui allaient suivre allaient faire partie des plus pénibles de sa vie. Alors, comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois lorsqu'elle vivait au jour le jour et devait affronter des adultes désireux de l'aider, elle passa son esprit en autopilote, écoutant les inquiétudes du prof et acquiesçant vaguement à toutes ses questions. Au mieux elle passerait pour une fille totalement désintéressée de sa scolarité, au pire pour une idiote totalement larguée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'attention du professeur se détourna d'elle et qu'elle entendit une protestation d'Audrey qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être acquiescé à une question de trop. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle écouta la conversation qui se déroulait juste en face d'elle, suppliant la planète entière pour qu'elle ait juste mal compris.

Leur professeur, parmi tous les élèves qui composaient leur classe, avait choisi de demander à _Audrey_ de l'aider à rattraper le niveau des autres ? Et Mal avait stupidement accepté, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? Non mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi débile ? Elle aurait dû rester sur ses gardes plutôt que se déconnecter d'une conversation aussi risquée !

Après quelques protestations et une promesse d'avoir des points bonus en échange, Audrey accepta également l'offre à la plus grande consternation de Mal. Satisfait, leur professeur leur rendit leur liberté et Mal se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de la classe le plus vite possible. C'était hors de question qu'elle accepte de laisser Audrey lui expliquer quoique ce soit, mais c'était un problème qu'elle réglerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste mettre un terme à cette affreuse matinée et retrouver Evie.

Mais alors qu'elle prenait la direction du réfectoire, Audrey lui emboîta soudainement le pas, marchant à côté d'elle en silence, comme si elles étaient amies ou quelque chose du genre. Mal fixa un point droit devant elle, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de l'autre fille, mais elle pouvait sentir son regard l'observer avec une curiosité malsaine, et au bout d'un moment sans rien dire, Audrey se décida finalement à parler.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse rater cette interrogation, déclara-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. C'était pourtant tellement simple !

Mal déglutit mais décida de ne pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et certainement pas avec Audrey. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas se formaliser de son absence de réponse et eut l'audace de poser sa main sur le bras de Mal, l'invitant à s'arrêter de marcher alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, presque compatissante.

— Est-ce qu'Evie est au courant de tes difficultés ?

Mal s'immobilisa à la mention du nom d'Evie et la fixa, incrédule. Elle eut tout juste le temps de récupérer son bras, brisant le contact entre elles qu'Audrey enchaîna sur le même ton faussement sympathique.

— Je suppose que non. Evie ne s'entoure que des meilleurs. À l'instant où elle va réaliser que tu n'es même pas capable de résoudre des calculs basiques...ma pauvre, elle va t'oublier plus facilement qu'une veste démodée.

Au fond d'elle, Mal savait que ces paroles étaient fausses et uniquement dictées par la jalousie. Audrey n'était que ça. Une boule de colère et de jalousie qui lui adressait des regards haineux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, et des sourires hypocrites dès que Evie était présente. Mais si jusqu'à présent Mal avait pris un peu de plaisir à voir l'autre fille aussi jalouse d'elle, cette fois, ses paroles l'atteignirent plus qu'elles ne l'auraient dû.

Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Evie finissait par se lasser d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Parce qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi intelligente et sociable et souriante qu'elle ?

Son estomac se tordit étrangement, et ses yeux se mirent à brûler à cette idée alors que ses doigts se repliaient pour former des poings remplis de rage et d'impuissance.

Mal ne valait pas plus que ce 1. Elle le savait, et l'avait toujours su, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se fatiguait à essayer de prouver au monde qu'elle valait plus que ça, parce que personne n'avait jamais été dupe. Sauf Evie. Mais un jour elle découvrirait la vérité, et en acceptant de retourner à l'école, Mal n'avait fait qu'accélérer ce processus.

— Tout ce que j'espère pour toi c'est que tu fais semblant d'être aussi bête, ajouta Audrey avec un sourire narquois.

Ce fut le commentaire de trop. Le grain de sable qui fit s'écrouler tout le château que Mal avait tenté de bâtir et de maintenir debout. Incapable de penser rationnellement, elle bouscula violemment Audrey, qui bascula en arrière avec un cri indigné. Cela attira l'attention d'un groupe d'élèves qui passaient à ce moment-là, et deux d'entre eux tentèrent de s'interposer et d'attraper Mal pour la calmer. Mais Mal n'était plus Mal. En tout cas, plus la Mal civilisée qu'elle s'obligeait à être pour plaire et trouver sa place parmi les autres. Elle était redevenue la Mal sauvage, celle qui ne devait rien à personne et qui n'attendait rien de personne, et certainement pas d'elle-même. Celle qui fuyait quand les choses devenaient trop dures et ingérables. Et cette journée, cet endroit, cette partie de sa vie était définitivement devenue ingérable.

Alors, dans un flou chaotique, Mal distribua des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, sans vraiment avoir conscience de qui elle touchait, de si elle les blessait ou pas. Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste s'échapper. S'ils avaient insisté, elle les aurait sans doute mordus, mais heureusement, ils comprirent qu'elle était incontrôlable et soudainement, plus personne ne chercha à la retenir ou à la maîtriser. La voie libre devant elle, Mal s'enfuit en courant, sans réfléchir, sans penser, sans se demander s'il y aurait des conséquences. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, et elle ne l'aurait jamais.

oOoOoOo

— Au fait Evie, maman relance son invitation pour que tu viennes manger chez nous un soir, et elle m'a dit d'insister jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

Evie adressa un sourire tendre mais teinté de tristesse à Carlos. Les parents du garçon étaient sans le moindre doute les gens les plus gentils de sa connaissance, et elle avait eu l'habitude d'aller manger chez eux plusieurs fois par mois. Elle adorait ça, parce qu'ils étaient débordants de chaleur et de bonne humeur, ce qui contrastait avec la solitude froide qui l'attendait chez elle. Mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'y était plus allée, en partie à cause de Mal et en partie parce que la maman de Carlos se montrait de plus en plus insistante pour qu'elle se resserve à chaque repas. Ça lui manquait parfois. Jouer à des jeux de sociétés avec eux lui manquait, rire doucement aux blagues du père de Carlos lui manquait, découvrir leur dernière portée de chiots et aider à leur choisir des prénoms lui manquait. Mais ça ne lui manquait pas aussi fort que ça lui aurait manqué autrefois, parce qu'elle avait Mal pour lui tenir compagnie à présent.

— Mal peut venir aussi tu sais, ajouta son ami comme s'il percevait ses doutes. Maman serait ravie de la rencontrer.

— Vraiment ? le taquina Evie. Et comment tu comptes la présenter ? Comme la fille ramassée dans la rue qui me suit partout depuis que je l'ai adoptée ?

— Je leur ai déjà parlé d'elle, répliqua Carlos en haussant les épaules. Il fallait bien justifier le fait qu'on ne te voit presque plus, alors je leur ai dit que tu avais une nouvelle meilleure amie avec qui tu m'avais remplacé sans le moindre remord.

— Carlos ! protesta Evie en le bousculant gentiment. Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas remplacé !

Le rire du garçon et sa manière de lui tirer la langue montrèrent qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour la taquiner, et elle rit aussi avant de secouer la tête, amusée.

— Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Mais je ne pense pas que Mal soit prête pour ça. Elle a déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers temps.

— Comme tu veux. Mais ne t'étonne pas si maman débarque chez toi un jour pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

Evie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jay interrompit leur conversation, déposant son plateau repas sur la table avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur une chaise libre à côté de Carlos.

— Cette journée est super ennuyeuse, se plaignit-il en volant le pain abandonné dans l'assiette d'Evie. Je suis bien content d'avoir sport cet après-midi.

Evie le regarda avec confusion, comme si son apparition soudaine était anormale.

— Jay ? Où est Mal ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et mordit dans le pain alors qu'Evie fronçait les sourcils.

— Vous aviez maths ensemble non ? Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi.

— Non j'étais avec mes potes pour planifier le match de basket. Mal est restée en classe, le prof voulait lui parler. Franchement Evie, Mal a vécu assez pour savoir se débrouiller sans que tu...

Mais Evie l'interrompit, un mauvais pressentiment se nouant dans son estomac.

— De quoi voulait parler le prof ?

Un nouvel haussement d'épaules lui répondit, ce qui acheva de l'agacer.

— Jay !

— J'en sais rien, okay ? Demande à Audrey, elle est restée avec.

Cette nouvelle information provoqua un étonnement similaire chez Carlos et Evie, mais celle-ci ne s'attarda pas dessus, se tournant déjà pour parcourir l'immense pièce du regard à la recherche d'une de ses deux amies.

Elle trouva rapidement Audrey, en train de faire la file pour prendre de la nourriture. Immédiatement, Evie se leva et se dirigea vers elle, son cœur battant un peu trop vite mais l'expression amicale.

— Hé Audrey, lança-t-elle à sa camarade de classe. Est-ce que tu sais où est Mal ?

— Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna l'autre fille avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ta nouvelle amie m'a agressée violemment moi et plusieurs autres élèves.

— Elle t'a agressé ? répéta Evie comme si c'était la chose la plus invraisemblable du monde.

— Oh ne sois pas surprise ! Tu étais là toutes les fois où elle m'a menacée.

— Elle ne t'a jamais menacée, Audrey. Elle ne faisait que se défendre face à tes critiques injustes.

Evie se força à respirer calmement. Ne pas savoir où était Mal commençait à devenir sérieusement inquiétant, et ne pas obtenir de réponse précise était frustrant, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'Audrey était son amie aussi et ne savait rien du passé de Mal. Perdre patience ne mènerait à rien. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression hautaine et complaisante de son interlocutrice la fit serrer les poings malgré elle.

Heureusement, au même moment, une main se referma autour de son poignet pour la soutenir, et un regard derrière elle lui indiqua que Jay et Carlos l'avaient rejoint.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? demanda Carlos d'un ton sérieux mais poli.

Audrey roula des yeux, déjà ennuyée par cette conversation.

— Elle a raté un test ultra simple en maths. Jay tu peux confirmer que c'était le truc le plus facile du monde, non ?

Elle sembla attendre une réponse, mais lorsqu'elle ne reçut rien d'autre que trois regards vides de compassion elle soupira dramatiquement et enchaîna.

— Le professeur m'a demandé de l'aider à combler ses lacunes, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, mais elle s'est montrée tellement susceptible. Elle m'a bousculé et a provoqué une bagarre dans le couloir avant de simplement disparaître. Même pas capable d'assumer ses actes.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, pendant lequel le cœur d'Evie sembla sur le point d'exploser. Pour la première fois, elle comprit pourquoi Mal choisissait la facilité en collant son poing dans la figure de quiconque la contrariait, et elle fut tentée de faire pareil.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que cela n'aurait définitivement pas de bonnes répercussions, alors elle se contenta de fixer Audrey avec froideur.

— La vérité ? répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Audrey ?

Audrey déglutit, soudainement incertaine. Peut-être parce que tout à coup elle n'assumait plus ce qu'elle avait dit à Mal, ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Evie parler comme ça à qui que ce soit.

— Je...je lui ai simplement expliqué que tu ne prenais pas n'importe qui dans ton entourage et que tes amis devaient avoir un minimum d'éducation et de connaissance. C'est la vérité non ? se rebiffa-t-elle soudainement. Tu as vu ta mère Evie ? Et tes notes excellentes ? Je ne comprends comment tu as pu te lier avec une moins que rien comme...

— La ferme Audrey ! la coupa Evie d'un ton glacial. Tu ne sais _rien_. Ni sur moi, ni sur Mal. Tu ne sais rien parce que tu as toujours été focalisée sur ton petit monde d'égoïsme alors ferme-la.

Alors qu'Audrey écarquillait grand les yeux de stupeur, Evie fait volte-face, prête à s'en aller. Mais la main de Jay toujours autour de son poignet se resserra subitement, stoppant son élan.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

— Chercher Mal. La calmer. La rassurer. Peu importe. Je dois trouver Mal.

— Elle a probablement déjà quitté l'école, tenta de la raisonner Carlos.

— Raison de plus pour que je la trouve et que je m'assure qu'elle va bien ! s'emporta soudainement Evie, des larmes d'impuissance au bord des yeux.

Le regard d'Audrey alterna entre chacun d'eux, perdu, confus, coupable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec Mal ? marmonna-t-elle, mais ils l'ignorèrent, les garçons entraînant Evie à l'écart, dans un endroit plus calme.

— Tu ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça Evie, et tu le sais. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

— Mais Mal...

— Mal va bien. Mal va se débrouiller et revenir vers toi parce que tu es son ancre.

Evie cligna des yeux, dévisageant Carlos avec surprise. Le regard du garçon était affirmé et suppliant à la fois, et ce drôle de mélange suffit à la convaincre. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'école sans que sa mère soit mise au courant, et ça ne ferait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur Mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était espérer qu'elle soit rentrée et qu'elle l'attendait. En sécurité.

oOoOoOo

Evie parcourut pratiquement la distance entre l'arrêt de bus et sa maison en courant, impatiente d'arriver, impatiente de s'assurer que Mal était bien rentrée, et qu'elle allait bien. Terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver et de devoir se dire qu'elle avait purement et simplement disparu dans la nature.

Mais Mal était bien là. Assise sur le porche devant la porte d'entrée, comme à chaque fois. Comme un chien qui rentrait chez lui après une fugue mais qui était incapable d'ouvrir la porte par lui-même.

— Tu sais que tu as une clé ? demanda Evie en s'arrêtant face à elle, debout, la surplombant sans vraiment le vouloir.

Mal ne broncha même pas à son arrivée, ne levant pas la tête, ne lui adressant pas un regard.

— Je ne voulais pas entrer et me sentir comme une intruse, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Evie soupira. Elle en était encore là. A attendre une permission et à douter de sa légitimité.

— C'est chez toi aussi, prononça-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

— Pas aux yeux du reste du monde.

Cette fois, Evie ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle voulait aider Mal, la réconforter, lui faire accepter qui elle était, mais dans des moments comme ceux-ci, elle avait du mal à cerner ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne lui donnait pas un indice.

— Tu es en colère ? demanda finalement Mal au bout d'un moment.

La question avait été prononcée d'une petite voix coupable, presque timide, qui lui correspondait si peu. Elle avait aussi fini par lever légèrement la tête, la tournant en direction d'Evie pour la regarder et s'assurer qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

Mais Evie n'avait jamais eu l'intention de mentir.

— Un peu.

Mal grimaça et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

— Je suis désolée.

Sa voix était encore plus faible qu'auparavant, comme sur le point de se briser, et ce fut le cœur d'Evie qui éclata en mille morceaux.

— Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu t'es battue, précisa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends. Audrey n'aurait jamais dû te dire ce qu'elle t'a dit. C'est totalement faux d'ailleurs, et j'espère que tu le sais.

Mal ne répondit pas mais Evie la vit se recroqueviller légèrement sur elle-même, et poussa un long soupir. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ou dire dans des moments comme ça ? Où était le bon équilibre entre les reproches et le réconfort ?

— Je suis en colère parce que tu t'es enfuie. Sans chercher de l'aide. Sans venir me trouver. Sans rien me dire. Je suis en colère parce que je viens de passer cinq heures à ne pas savoir où tu étais ou comment tu allais et si même je te reverrai un jour. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Mal. Tu ne peux pas disparaître à chaque fois que les choses dérapent. Je comprends que...je comprends que disparaître soit une solution quand tu vivais dans la rue mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Et si tu veux avoir une vie, tu dois être présente pour la construire.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant, mais elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir pu s'exprimer. Pourtant, ce sentiment de soulagement s'évapora à l'instant où elle aperçut le tremblement dans les épaules de son amie, et les larmes silencieuses qui tombaient sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Le cœur se gonflant de tristesse et de regrets, Evie passa son bras autour des épaules de Mal et, avec tendresse, l'attira contre elle pour la réconforter. Le contact physique sembla détruire les dernières barrières de son amie qui laissa échapper un énorme sanglot avant de secouer la tête.

— C'est trop dur. Je ne vais jamais y arriver.

Evie la serra plus fort contre elle et posa doucement sa tête par-dessus la sienne alors que Mal pleurait en continu, se libérant finalement de toutes les peurs et de tous les doutes qui l'habitaient. Elle la laissa évacuer plusieurs minutes, sans un mot, se contentant de rester près d'elle puis, lorsqu'il lui sembla que l'autre adolescente s'était un peu calmée, elle la repoussa avec douceur et fermeté, cherchant à capter son regard.

— Mal, regarde-moi.

Son amie ne réagit pas, gardant le visage baissé, le corps toujours légèrement secoué par des sanglots irréguliers. Alors, avec bienveillance, Evie posa ses mains sur ses joues et la força à lever la tête pour croiser son regard, tout en essuyant gentiment ses larmes.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, prononça-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, remplis de détresse, de son amie. Personne n'a jamais dit que ça serait facile, et je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'imaginer à quel point c'est dur pour toi. Mais tu as tort quand tu dis que tu ne vas pas y arriver. Parce que tu y arrives déjà. Regarde tout ce que tu as parcouru en l'espace de quelques semaines. Tu as accompli tellement de choses, et je t'interdis de dire que c'est grâce à moi parce que c'est faux. Je t'ai peut-être offert un toit et de la nourriture mais c'est toi et seulement toi qui a trouvé le courage de les accepter, et de changer de vie, et puis d'aller à l'école. Alors oui c'est une grande étape, et elle est sans doute un peu plus compliquée à surmonter que les autres mais tu n'es pas toute seule, tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule, et je te promets que tu vas y arriver.

Sa tirade était un peu longue, mais elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer et elle espérait que Mal les comprenne et les accepte sans les remettre en doute. Celle-ci la contemplait avec étonnement et admiration, ses magnifiques yeux verts encore remplis de confusion et de larmes. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile et d'innocent dans son expression qui fit chavirer le cœur d'Evie et elle réalisa à quel point elle voulait l'aider et la protéger. La serrer contre elle et ne jamais la laisser partir, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle aimait Mal. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Mal. L'autre adolescente était devenue une part importante et centrale de sa vie, une présence quotidienne sans laquelle elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait survivre désormais.

Mais pour la première fois, elle réalisa à quel point elle _aimait_ Mal, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas hésité à franchir la distance qui séparait leurs visages pour l'embrasser.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce que Mal était fragile et brisée, en quête de son identité et bien trop vulnérable pour qu'Evie prenne le risque d'alimenter sa confusion avec des sentiments qui n'étaient sans doute même pas réciproques. Ce serait égoïste et déplacé.

Alors, ravalant ses sentiments, elle lui sourit gentiment.

— Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Tu dois être affamée d'avoir passé la journée ici. On va commander des pizzas et oublier tout ces mésaventures avec un film débile, d'accord ?

Et Mal, sans un mot, telle une petite fille perdue, hocha doucement la tête et se laissa entraîner dans le schéma rassurant et stable d'une soirée tranquille en compagnie d'Evie. Parce que quand Evie était près d'elle, tout allait mieux.


	23. Bonus - Protection

**Evie – 10 ans**

— Carlos ! C'est la troisième fois que tu déchires ton t-shirt cette semaine !

Carlos afficha une petite moue repentante.

— J'ai trébuché pendant la récré, pardon maman.

L'expression sévère de sa maman se transforma pour se remplir de douceur, et elle poussa un soupir avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils.

— Essaye de faire plus attention, d'accord ?

Le visage du petit garçon s'éclaira d'un sourire et, juste comme ça, l'affaire fut réglée.

Spectatrice de la scène, Evie cligna rapidement des paupières, évacuant discrètement les larmes qui tentaient de s'y former.

Comme presque tous les jours, elle rentrait avec Carlos aujourd'hui, et passerait la fin d'après-midi chez lui jusqu'à ce que sa maman vienne la chercher. Elle adorait ça, parce qu'elle avait droit à un goûter et qu'elle pouvait jouer avec son meilleur ami après avoir terminé ses devoirs. Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, cela remplissait son petit cœur d'amertume, et elle enviait Carlos.

Si ça avait elle qui était rentrée de l'école avec un vêtement déchiré, sa maman lui aurait fait la morale pendant une bonne heure, et lui aurait probablement donné des lignes à recopier pour lui apprendre à prendre soin de ses affaires. Carlos, lui, n'avait droit qu'à une légère remontrance, et puis sa maman passait à autre chose. C'était toujours comme ça, et ce n'était pas juste.

Mais ce jour-là, la jalousie de la fillette se dissipa rapidement alors qu'elle réalisait que l'excuse de son ami ne tenait pas la route. Ils avaient passé la récré tous les deux, et il n'était pas tombé. Il n'avait même pas couru. Alors qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture, elle observa Carlos avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi il avait menti.

oOoOoOo 

Elle obtint vite une réponse à sa question, totalement par hasard, mais par un hasard plutôt chanceux, pour elle mais surtout pour Carlos.

Elle avait oublié son écharpe en classe ce jour-là, et il faisait froid dehors, alors elle demanda l'autorisation d'aller la récupérer. En traversant le couloir supposé être désert, elle entendit une voix et, piquée par la curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit Carlos qui se tenait maladroitement debout face à un autre garçon plus âgé que lui. Evie le reconnut aussitôt, c'était le nouveau qui venait d'arriver et qui était dans la classe en face de la leur. Il ne semblait pas content et avait visiblement des choses à reprocher au plus jeune, mais Evie n'eut pas le temps d'approcher assez pour entendre de quoi il s'agissait que le nouveau bouscula brusquement Carlos, le faisant tomber en arrière. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas protester, se contentant de se recroqueviller alors que l'autre garçon lui arrachait son cartable pour en vider le contenu par terre.

Scandalisée, Evie se précipita dans leur direction et parvint à s'interposer entre eux juste au moment où le garçon soulevait un cahier pour le jeter sur le pauvre Carlos, qui n'essayait même pas de bouger pour s'échapper.

— Laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Le nouvel élève, qui avait des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir intense, et le visage chiffonné de contrariété, fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

— T'es qui toi ?

— Je suis son amie, et je vais aller le dire à la maîtresse si tu l'embêtes encore !

— Eeew, t'es ami avec une fille ?

Carlos ne répondit pas, rivant ses yeux sur le sol, et cela sembla accentuer la colère de l'autre, qui retenta de lancer le cahier sur lui. A nouveau, Evie s'interposa et s'empara du cahier en question, les yeux luisants de colère.

— Arrête j'ai dit ! Il ne t'a rien fait !

Le garçon reporta son attention sur elle et souffla bruyamment, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu.

— C'est sa faute ! clama-t-il avec colère. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter d'avoir des bonnes notes alors que c'est juste un gros bébé. Mais il veut pas m'écouter, et moi j'en ai marre d'avoir des notes toutes nulles alors qu'il réussit tout !

— Je suis désolé, je fais pas exprès de réussir, intervint Carlos d'une petite voix terrorisée.

Le garçon ne sembla pas apprécier sa prise de parole et serra les poings, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, un violent coup de cahier s'abattit sur sa tête.

— Aaah, mais t'es folle ! protesta-t-il en frottant son crâne avec ses mains, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

— T'es bête ou quoi ? s'écria Evie, ses petits doigts fermement serrés autour du cahier. Tu embêtes Carlos parce qu'il est plus intelligent que toi ? Mais à quoi ça sert ?

— Ça sert que s'il rate aussi, mes notes auront l'air meilleures !

— Mais pas du tout ! Vous serez juste deux à rater ! Alors que...Alors que si t'étais gentil avec lui, et que tu lui demandais de t'aider, vous pourriez être deux à réussir !

Le garçon la regarda, interloqué. Puis lentement, il se tourna vers Carlos.

— Tu es d'accord pour m'aider ? demanda-t-il avec surprise, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il avait jamais entendue.

— Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord ! C'est Carlos, c'est le plus gentil du monde ! Il est juste timide, mais si tu es gentil avec lui, il sera super content d'avoir un nouvel ami !

Le regard d'un noir intense revint vers Evie alors que son propriétaire penchait la tête d'incrédulité.

— Ça fait deux semaines que je suis ici, mais j'ai pas encore d'ami parce que je fais beaucoup de bêtises.

L'air sévère d'Evie disparut devant cet aveu, laissant place à un sourire alors qu'elle lui tendait la main.

— Moi je veux bien être ton amie, si c'est pas trop berk que je sois une fille. Je m'appelle Evie.

Il rit à sa remarque, et serra sa main avec un peu trop d'énergie.

— Moi c'est Jay ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

 **Mal – 12 ans** **  
**(Uma – 15 ans et Harry – 17 ans) **  
**

La dernière chose à laquelle Uma s'attendait en rentrant de l'école ce jour-là, c'était trouver Mal en bas de son immeuble, roulée en boule à côté de la porte d'entrée, l'air misérable. L'adolescente avait rencontré la fillette quelques semaines auparavant, la surprenant en train de voler dans la supérette où elle travaillait. A l'époque, Uma avait juste voulu lui faire un peu peur pour s'amuser et lui donner une leçon, mais l'attitude de la gamine lui avait plu, et elle avait commis l'erreur d'être assez gentille pour lui expliquer comme voler sans se faire chopper, et pour la laisser emporter son piètre butin. Si elle avait su qu'à cause de cet élan de générosité, la petite voleuse en herbe reviendrait la provoquer le lendemain, et les jours suivants, peut-être ce serait-elle abstenue. Ou peut-être pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Uma avait fini par s'attacher à Mal, qui était totalement paumée et vulnérable et qui, derrière ses allures effrontées, cherchait simplement à se faire accepter par quelqu'un. Alors Uma l'adopta, en quelque sorte. Elle se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps avec elle, lui apprenant quelques combines et lui glissant un peu de nourriture quand elle le pouvait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela devint rapidement une part importante de son quotidien et le jour où elle présenta Mal à Harry, elle sut qu'elle était coincée avec la petite blonde pour le restant de sa vie.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas anticipé la trouver un jour sur le seuil de son immeuble, dans un état alarmant. En reconnaissant Uma, Mal s'était redressée, dévoilant l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle avait plusieurs coups sur le visage, dont un magnifique œil au beurre noir qui aurait rendu des boxeurs professionnels jaloux. Sa lèvre était fendue et enflée, et elle tenait sa main droite bien serrée contre elle, trahissant la douleur qui en émanait probablement. Uma la jaugea du regard et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

— Des idiots ont essayé de m'embêter à l'école, répondit Mal avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard et un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres. Ils sont dans un pire état que moi.

Uma esquissa un sourire à son tour, heureuse d'entendre ça, et sortit ses clés de sa poche, faisant signe à Mal de la suivre. 

oOoOoOo 

— Garde-le sur ton œil, lança Harry en replaçant le paquet de légumes congelés sur le visage de Mal, qui le gratifia d'un regard mécontent.

— Mais c'est froid !

— C'est le but, alors maintiens-le en place ou je l'attache avec du scotch.

Mal expira bruyamment mais obtempéra, appuyant le sachet gelé contre son œil avec sa main libre. Son autre main, celle qui était blessée, était en train d'être examinée soigneusement par Uma, qui avait tout juste eu le temps de passer ses plaies en revue avant que Harry ne les rejoigne, écarquillant les yeux de surprise en découvrant l'état de la plus jeune de leur groupe.

— Aïe ! tressaillit Mal alors que Uma manipulait ses doigts un peu trop brutalement.

Celle-ci ignora sa protestation, et sortit une bande médicale de la trousse de secours pour tenter d'immobiliser les doigts abîmés.

— Tu as de la chance, je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont pu te faire ça.

— Ce n'est pas eux qui ont fait ça, intervient Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la main blessée. C'est elle, en fermant mal son poing avant de frapper.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils en entendant ça, mais ravala sa protestation en voyant le regard du garçon se poser sur elle, la détaillant avec attention.

— Quoi ? lança-t-elle hargneusement, n'aimant pas être observée.

— Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te battre correctement ?

Mal cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu par la proposition, et Harry lui sourit.

— Ce sera juste les bases, précisa-t-il. Comment te positionner, comment te libérer d'une emprise, comment bien viser. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais assez pour te défendre sans te blesser toi-même.

— Vraiment ? Ouais je veux !

Le visage soudainement éclairé d'enthousiasme et d'impatience, Mal ne réfléchit pas et leva ses poings devant elle, déjà prête à apprendre. Uma protesta, n'ayant pas terminé de bander ses doigts, et le sac de légumes tomba sur le sol à l'instant même où Mal poussait un cri de douleur, ses doigts enflés et douloureux se rappelant à sa mémoire.

— C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile, grogna Uma en lui assénant une petite tape sur la tête alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire, et que Mal se mettait à bouder.


	24. Bonus - Sortie

**Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire le chapitre suivant (qui plutôt long) mais promis samedi prochain on retourna à l'histoire principale ! En attendant je vous laisse avec un autre bonus (ou comment j'aime briser vos cœurs et le mien en torturant Mal).**

* * *

 **Mal – 7 ans**

— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Debout !

Mal tressaillit à la voix soudaine de sa mère, et leva le visage vers elle, les yeux remplis de crainte.

— M-Mon lacet s'est défait, balbutia-t-elle, espérant que ce contretemps ne lui vaudrait pas une punition.

— Et bien, dépêche-toi de le refaire.

La petite fille tourna à nouveau son attention vers ses pieds, où ses petits doigts tentaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'attacher son lacet récalcitrant. Sauf qu'elle venait à peine d'apprendre comment faire ça, et qu'elle sentait le regard impatient de sa mère sur elle et elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelle boucle elle devait...

Une claque soudaine s'abattit sur ses mains et elle les rétracta aussitôt pour les protéger alors que sa mère était penchée sur elle, les yeux agacés et menaçants.

— Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une incapable pareille ?

Sans laisser le temps à la fillette de réagir, elle prit les lacets et les attacha elle-même, les serrant bien trop fort. Mal eut envie de protester, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son, les doigts de sa mère se refermèrent subitement sur son oreille, la tirant vers le haut et la forçant à se mettre debout.

— Aïe ! J'ai rien fait ! gémit Mal en essayant de s'échapper à l'emprise douloureuse, mais cela servit juste à l'intensifier.

— Pour l'instant, rétorqua sa mère. Mais je te connais et je préfère anticiper. Tu sais où nous allons ?

— A une fête à ton travail avec tous tes collègues, s'empressa de répondre Mal, récitant presque par cœur.

Sa mère sourit, satisfaite, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi durs et intransigeants qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Exactement, susurra-t-elle. Une fête où j'ai la gentillesse de t'emmener, remplie de personnes que je côtoie chaque jour. Pour cette raison, je ne tolérerai pas le moindre écart de ta part.

— Je serai sage ! promit Mal un peu trop vivement, prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour que sa maman lâche son oreille.

Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas en avoir terminé, et se mit à serrer encore plus fort, approchant son visage de celui de l'enfant qui grimaça, terrorisée parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

— Si jamais tu te fais remarquer et que tu attires l'attention sur toi, je n'hésiterai pas à te corriger devant tout le monde, c'est compris ?

Mal déglutit, et ses petites mains allèrent se poser sur son derrière, à peine protégé par sa culotte et la petite robe légère que sa mère l'avait obligée à mettre.

— Réponds !

— Oui maman ! glapit-elle d'une voix minuscule et terrifiée.

Finalement, sa mère la libéra et se remit à marcher en direction de la fête. Sa main posée par-dessus son oreille douloureuse dans une tentative vaine de soulagement, Mal se mit aussitôt à trottiner derrière elle, se doutant que la menace serait mise à exécution immédiatement si jamais elle les mettait en retard.

Quand sa maman lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait à une fête, elle avait été contente et enthousiaste. Mais maintenant, à quelques minutes d'y arriver, avec tous les imprévus et les événements incontrôlables qui allaient s'y passer, elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait parvenir à échapper à une punition, et elle avait déjà envie de pleurer.

Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si sa maman ne l'avait pas emmenée, finalement.

 **Evie – 7 ans**

— Evelyne, veux-tu bien te redresser tout de suite et revenir ici ?

À la remontrance de sa maman, Evie se remit debout et alla la rejoindre immédiatement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Je regardais les fleurs maman, elles sont tellement jolies !

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour salir ta robe neuve. Allez viens, et terminons-en avec cette balade.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, la petite fille glissa sa main dans celle de sa maman, heureuse d'être avec elle pour cette sortie au parc. Sa maman était vraiment très occupée et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour les sorties inutiles comme celle-ci, mais elle avait quand même accepté la demande d'Evie, et la fillette lui en était vraiment très reconnaissante.

— S'il-te-plaît maman, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix excitée. Est-ce qu'on peut aller donner à manger aux canards ?

Sa mère posa les yeux sur elle et pinça les lèvres, partagée entre son envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite et les grands yeux bruns remplis d'espoir de la petite fille.

— Très bien, accorda-t-elle. Mais rapidement.

Evie en sauta presque en l'air de plaisir, et se mit à la tirer en direction du lac où habitaient les canards. Sa maman émit un petit bruit de désapprobation face à son exubérance mais ne la gronda pas vraiment. Elle lui donna une pièce pour prendre des graines dans les distributeurs prévus pour ça, et Evie revint avec un petit sachet rempli de nourriture pour oiseaux, qu'elle se mit à jeter en direction des nombreux canards qui peuplaient le parc. Très vite, les volatiles l'encerclèrent et elle éclata de rire en les voyant se chamailler pour les graines qu'elle leur lançait.

— Fais attention Evie, recommanda sa mère qui la surveillait de loin, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

— Ils sont gentils ! répondit la fillette avec insouciance et bonne humeur.

Beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût, le petit sac de graines se retrouva vide et elle dût se résigner à dire au revoir aux oiseaux en agitant la main, avant de rejoindre sa maman en sautillant.

— C'était vraiment chouette ! Merci maman !

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, préférant sortir un paquet de lingettes de son sac et le lui tendre.

— Lave-toi les mains et rentrons.

Evie s'exécuta, et une fois ses mains désinfectées et propres, elle s'empara à nouveau de celle de sa maman pour la suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

— On pourra revenir bientôt ? J'aime beaucoup le parc !

— Si tu es sage, peut-être.

Le visage d'Evie s'illumina à cette promesse et elle se blottit contre sa maman pour lui faire un câlin inattendu et débordant d'amour. Celle-ci se raidit un peu mais ne la repoussa, laissant Evie enfouir son visage dans ses vêtements et inspirer son odeur. Elle aimait tellement quand sa maman passait du temps avec elle. C'étaient les meilleurs moments de sa vie.


	25. Chapitre 18

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

La voix d'Evie était incertaine alors que ses doigts se pressaient avec appréhension autour de la lanière de son sac, ses yeux parcourant toutes les boîtes en carton qui leur faisaient face. Elles se trouvaient dans le rayon cosmétique du supermarché, où Mal l'avait emmenée sans dévoiler ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient arrêtées au rayon des teintures, Evie avait juste pensé que son amie voulait prévoir une recharge pour ses cheveux violets ou quelque chose du même genre... mais non. Après s'être agenouillée pour mieux faire son choix, Mal était revenue vers elle avec trois boîtes de teinture soigneusement sélectionnées. Pour les cheveux d'Evie.

— Le bleu est bien ta couleur préférée, non ? demanda Mal en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas son objection.

Ou faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Oui mais je...

— Je pense que ça t'ira parfaitement, du bleu. Pas trop flash évidemment, du bleu foncé, un peu royal. Quelque chose d'élégant mais d'unique à la fois. Hm...pas celui-ci en fait.

Ignorant totalement les tentatives de protestations de son amie, elle alla reposer une des boîtes et se mit à chercher une teinte qui lui plaisait davantage. Evie la regarda faire, la gorge nouée et les pensées tumultueuses.

Elle ne pouvait pas se teindre les cheveux. C'était hors de question. C'était impossible. C'était probablement la règle numéro un des interdits de sa vie. Et certainement pas en bleu. Qui se teignait les cheveux en bleu ? Les délinquants. Les gamins à problèmes. Ceux qui voulaient attirer l'attention sur eux, et montrer qu'ils étaient différents.

Ou tout simplement ceux qui avaient le courage de s'assumer, comme Mal.

Les cheveux violets de Mal étaient magnifiques. Mais c'était Mal. Mal était magnifique. Confiante. Assurée. Bien sûr que des cheveux violets ne pouvaient que la mettre en valeur. Alors qu'Evie... Evie ne pouvait pas se teindre les cheveux. C'était tout simplement impensable.

— Mal, je ne me teindrai pas les cheveux, parvint-elle à prononcer.

Mal se retourna pour la dévisager, n'ayant plus qu'une seule boîte en main à présent. Lentement, elle vint se placer juste en face d'Evie, calant son regard dans le sien.

— On a fait un marché, rappela-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

Evie grimaça avant d'acquiescer discrètement.

— Et tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi en échange, rappela Mal.

— Oui mais...

— Absolument n'importe quoi. Tu t'es engagée Evie, et tu m'as laissée le champ libre pour te demander ce que je voulais.

— Mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais exiger ça, gémit Evie.

Elle savait que Mal avait raison, et qu'elle avait promis. Elle avait été stupide de promettre et de s'engager à l'aveugle dans un pacte pareil. C'était une erreur qu'elle ne referait jamais. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle était prise au piège.

oOoOoOo

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— C'est parce que c'est une excellente idée !

Evie baissa les yeux sur la boîte qu'elle tenait en main, lisant les indications pour la dixième fois au moins. En face d'elle, Mal leva les yeux au ciel, commençant doucement à s'impatienter.

— Allez ! Tu étais d'accord dans le magasin !

Le regard d'Evie flasha dans sa direction, dur et méfiant.

— J'ai uniquement accepté de l'acheter, pas de le faire. Et ta manière d'insister ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Mal s'approcha d'elle, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, et lui prit la boîte des mains.

— Et je continuerai d'insister jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses le faire. Ce sera juste temporaire, pour essayer ! On ne va même pas les décolorer ! S'il-te-plaît ?

— Mal...

— S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te plaît ?

— Je ne peux pas faire ça Mal, je suis désolée.

Son ton était catégorique, et sa décision était prise. Elle ne le ferait pas. Tant pis pour leur marché. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait convaincre Mal de lui demander autre chose. Mais dans tous les cas, elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle ne se teindrait pas les cheveux en bleu. C'était hors de question, et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Rien, sauf peut-être la manière dont Mal pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant avec curiosité, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

— Tu sais, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Depuis qu'on l'a acheté, tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu ne _peux_ pas le faire. Mais je ne t'ai pas entendue dire une seule fois que tu ne _veux_ pas le faire.

Les yeux d'Evie s'écarquillèrent face à cette constatation, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'expression de Mal l'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas protester. Elle ne voulait pas prétendre que l'envie et la curiosité n'étaient pas en train de crépiter quelque part dans sa poitrine, noyés derrière la peur et l'appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant de ne pas aimer le magnifique bleu sur lequel le choix de Mal s'était finalement porté, parce qu'elle l'adorait. Il était absolument parfait. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Et même si elle avait tenté de le faire, Mal ne l'aurait pas crue, parce qu'elle savait déjà que Evie voulait le faire.

Alors, sans répondre, celle-ci soupira, et baissa les yeux sur le mode d'emploi, le relisant pour la onzième fois.

oOoOoOo

— Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Juste derrière Evie, le rire de Mal retentit, amusé et un peu moqueur.

— C'est un peu trop tard pour changer d'avis tu sais.

Evie se mordilla la lèvre d'appréhension, ses paupières résolument fermées alors que la main de Mal était posée sur son épaule, encourageante.

— Ouvre les yeux, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Evie frissonna, terrifiée à cette perspective. Terrifiée de ce qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de donner son accord ?

— Mal..., gémit-elle doucement, comme si celle-ci allait pouvoir trouver un moyen de remonter le temps et lui éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation.

— Evie. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Evie ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant un instant pour réfléchir à cette demande. Puis, toujours sans rien voir, elle acquiesça timidement.

— Bien. Alors écoute-moi. C'était une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même. Peut-être la meilleure que j'ai eu de ma vie. Alors fais-moi plaisir, et ouvre les yeux.

Evie déglutit, tentant de ravaler sa peur. Mal avait raison. C'était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Ce qui était fait était fait, et garder les yeux fermés ne lui permettait que de nier la réalité.

Alors, rassemblant son courage, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et affronta l'image que le miroir en face d'elle lui renvoyait.

Et en une fraction de seconde, la peur disparut de son esprit pour laisser place à une totale stupéfaction.

De manière générale, Evie était jolie. Elle le savait. C'était l'un des aspects les plus positifs de l'éducation donnée par sa mère. Celle-ci avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle réalise tous les atouts qu'elle avait par rapport aux autres. Elle était plus jolie, plus intelligente, plus douée. Elle avait des avantages que les autres n'avait pas, et elle était décevante dans sa manière de les utiliser, mais ça n'en gâchait pas leur existence pour autant.

Evie savait donc qu'elle était plus jolie que la plupart des gens, et elle avait grandi en apprenant à mettre sa beauté en avant, que ce soit avec ses vêtements, son maquillage ou ses cheveux.

Mais là, en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, pour la toute première fois, elle se sentit plus que jolie.

Elle était différente. Belle. Mature.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite princesse à sa maman qui tournoyait dans des jolies robes et demandait à avoir des diadèmes. Elle n'était plus la jeune adolescente qui tressait ses longs cheveux parce que sa mère lui disait que c'était plus propre, plus distingué, plus convenable. L'image en face d'elle lui reflétait une Evie presque adulte, plus responsable, plus indépendante, capable de prendre ses propres décisions, aussi futiles que se teindre les cheveux en bleu, ou aussi incroyables que de venir en aide à une presque inconnue dans la rue.

Evie était belle. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques. Le bleu était royal, et c'était juste la teinte qui lui fallait. Subitement, elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'unique, qui ne correspondait plus à l'image déjà toute construite que sa mère et le monde avait pour elle.

— C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle, presque surprise de voir les lèvres de son reflet remuer, lui confirmant ainsi que c'était bien d'elle dont il s'agissait. C'est juste...

— Parfait, compléta Mal en regardant son reflet par-dessus son épaule. Tu es parfaite.

Evie sourit sous le compliment, même s'il était exagéré, et Mal sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant la manière dont le sourire illumina son visage, corrigeant ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était maintenant qu'elle était parfaite.

oOoOoOo

— Arrête de faire ça.

— Arrêter de faire quoi ?

— De me regarder. Tu es supposée regarder la télé.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Mal alors qu'Evie faisait la moue, visiblement embêtée par son comportement.

— J'aime te regarder, la taquina-t-elle. Tu es magnifique. En réalité tu es plus que magnifique. Tu étais magnifique avant, mais avec ces cheveux ? Tu es superbe, unique, captivante.

Evie fronça les sourcils et lui donna une petite tape.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises et regarde le film.

Mal rit, se décalant sur le canapé pour s'approcher d'Evie et de ses mèches bleues. Sans demander l'autorisation, elle glissa ses doigts dans les légères boucles de son amie, et les fit rebondir contre sa paume, fascinée.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas adopter cette coiffure définitivement ? Elle te va à la perfection.

Evie resta silencieuse un moment, sa moue contrariée s'effaçant alors qu'à son tour, elle attrapait une mèche de ses cheveux et la faisait rouler entre ses doigts, l'observant avec une touche de tristesse.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle simplement en baissant les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de Mal.

oOoOoOo

— 568 ?

— Non. Recommence.

Mal ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.

— Mais c'est la troisième fois que je recommence ! protesta-t-elle. Aide-moi au moins ?

— Tu as le bon raisonnement, tu fais juste des erreurs d'inattention. Sois plus rigoureuse dans tes calculs et tu auras la bonne réponse.

— J'en ai marre, geignit Mal. On peut pas faire une pause ?

— Non. Recommence.

Mal expira bruyamment pour exprimer son mécontentement mais obéit néanmoins, mordillant son crayon alors qu'elle parcourait son calcul des yeux à la recherche de ce qu'elle avait fait de travers. C'était sa part du marché. Evie acceptait de se teindre les cheveux pour le week-end, et en échange Mal acceptait de bosser ses maths à fond, sans faire la mauvaise tête. Evie avait plus qu'honoré sa promesse, et veillait à ce que Mal ne se défile pas sur la sienne. La table basse du salon était donc ensevelie sous des tonnes d'exercices de maths, de feuilles d'explications et de calculs raturés de frustration.

Evie était douce et patiente, et ne lui reprochait jamais ses erreurs. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer ferme et la torturait sans la moindre pitié en la forçant à refaire les mêmes exercices encore et encore, mais elle n'accusait jamais Mal d'être stupide ou de faire exprès de ne pas comprendre. Au contraire, lorsque Mal était totalement à côté de la plaque, Evie reprenait depuis le début et tentait d'expliquer autrement. Et puis surtout elle récompensait chacun de ses efforts. Avec son sourire et ses encouragements bien sûr, mais aussi avec sa botte secrète : un paquet de bonbons à la fraise posé à côté d'elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle estimait que Mal le méritait, elle lui en offrait un. A chaque fois que Mal râlait et voulait abandonner, elle en promettait un. A chaque fois que Mal se mettait à s'auto-saboter, espérant mettre fin à son calvaire, Evie mangeait un bonbon elle-même, la narguant ouvertement. Et le plus incroyable, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Petit à petit, les emballages de bonbons s'accumulaient au milieu des feuilles. Petit à petit, Mal commençait à comprendre et à résoudre de plus en plus d'exercices. Petit à petit, les chiffres sous ses yeux devenaient lisibles, logiques, cohérents. Jusqu'à pouvoir y détecter des erreurs.

— 584 ! s'exclama Mal avec fierté.

— Bravo ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur !

— On peut faire une pause maintenant ?

— Bientôt. D'abord j'aimerais t'expliquer l'exercice suivant une première fois, pour déjà voir si tu comprends la logique.

Mal fit la moue, hésitant à protester, mais elle savait qu'Evie serait intransigeante. Elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas écouté son explication. Alors, elle abandonna son exercice si difficilement accompli et se mit à écouter les nouvelles explications qui venaient compliquer encore un peu plus les choses.

Qui avait inventé les maths bon sang ? Quel en était l'intérêt ? Et comment le reste de l'humanité faisait pour comprendre et résoudre ces trucs sans une Evie pour leur expliquer ? Parce que oui, alors qu'elle expliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la voix calme et concentrée, Evie ressemblait à un ange. Une créature divine remplie de bienveillance et de douceur envoyée spécialement pour expliquer les maths à Mal. Non pas que Mal soit croyante ou quoique ce soit. Mais c'était l'impression qu'elle avait lorsque son attention se perdait dans la contemplation de son amie, observant la manière dont elle se passionnait pour ce qu'elle expliquait. Un ange. Son ange aux cheveux bleus, douce et incroyable. Mal ne la méritait pas, et elle le savait, et elle profitait d'autant plus pleinement de ce privilège.

— Mal. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je viens d'expliquer ?

Mal cligna des yeux, tirée de ses pensées par la voix d'Evie qui la fixait à présent, faussement sévère et légèrement moqueuse.

— J'ai besoin d'une pause, tenta-t-elle de plaider pour sa défense.

Evie l'observa un instant, puis laissa échapper un soupir.

— Très bien, capitula-t-elle. Faisons une pause. Trente minutes, et puis on s'y remet.

oOoOoOo

— Mal ! Tu réalises que c'est le cinquième exercice que tu résous sans buter une seule fois ?

La voix d'Evie était beaucoup trop enthousiasme pour l'événement, mais Mal ne put s'empêcher de se laisser contaminer et de sourire en regardant fièrement sa feuille.

— C'est beaucoup plus facile avec la calculatrice.

— La calculatrice n'est qu'un appui qui est complètement inutile si tu ne comprends pas la logique. Tu réussis à les résoudre parce que tu comprends. Je suis si fière de toi !

Mal se mordilla les lèvres, mal à l'aise sous les éloges soudains. Elle avait probablement juste eu de la chance, ou alors les derniers exercices avaient juste été plus faciles. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et puis c'était entièrement grâce à Evie. Il n'y avait aucune raison de la féliciter elle.

La main d'Evie se posa sur la sienne, la pressant gentiment pour la tirer de ses pensées et obtenir son attention.

— Ne te rabaisse pas, prononça doucement son amie en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu es intelligente et douée, et si tu y arrives c'est uniquement pour ça.

Mal lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant avant de tenter de se lever brusquement, reprenant son attitude ennuyée et désinvolte.

— On peut arrêter alors ? J'ai rempli ma part du marché ?

— Pas si vite ! la stoppa Evie. Je t'ai préparé un dernier test récapitulatif de tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, et après je te libère. Jusqu'à demain en tout cas.

Les épaules de Mal s'affaissèrent à cette annonce et elle émit un gémissement, se rasseyant à sa place.

— Ce sera vite fait, trente minutes maximum, lui promit Evie en lui tendant le test. Concentre-toi et tu vas même t'amuser.

Mal leva les yeux au ciel parce que oui comprendre et réussir des exercices était plutôt gratifiant, mais de là à dire qu'elle _s'amusait_ , il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Mais, studieuse et appliquée, elle reprit son crayon et se lança dans la résolution du test. Elle se retrouva vite absorbée par ses calculs, oubliant presque la présence d'Evie juste à côté d'elle, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle termine en potassant son manuel de maths. La pièce était calme et le moment agréable, uniquement rythmé par le bruit des pages et du crayon. Et puis d'un seul coup, brisant le silence, la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et les deux filles levèrent la tête de leur travail respectif pour échanger un regard interrogateur et inquiet. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la mère d'Evie fit son apparition dans le salon et s'immobilisa en les découvrant toutes les deux assises par terre.

La réaction d'Evie fut instinctive. La même réaction qu'aurait eu n'importe quel enfant qui n'avait pas vu son parent depuis plusieurs semaines, et à qui il avait cruellement manqué. Elle se leva aussitôt, incapable de dissimuler son sourire réjoui alors qu'elle s'avançait sans réfléchir vers sa mère qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce.

— Maman !

Son élan de joie fut coupé net lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa mère se tenait droite, les bras croisés, le visage sévère et fermé. Evie se paralysa instantanément alors que le regard froid et réprobateur qu'elle détestait tellement parcourait la pièce, analysant chaque détail avant de finalement se poser sur elle, rempli de déception et de reproche. En l'espace d'une seconde, toute la catastrophe de la situation se matérialisa dans son esprit, transformant sa surprise et son plaisir en panique.

Mal était là.

La table était recouverte d'emballage de friandises qui débordaient de sucre.

Le salon était loin d'être rangé et bien entretenu.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours bleus.

Ce fut cette dernière réalisation qui la fit grimacer alors qu'elle portait sa main à ses cheveux, saisissant plusieurs mèches comme si ça allait leur rendre leur couleur naturelle.

— C'est seulement temporaire, couina-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que les yeux d'un vert glacé de sa mère se plissaient de mécontentement.

— On parlera de ça plus tard, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Qui est-ce ?

Evie se retourna stupidement, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement de qui elle parlait. Mal s'était mise debout elle aussi et se tenait à côté de la table, droite et attentive. Une petite part de l'esprit d'Evie nota que tous les toutes les sucreries restantes et les emballages avaient miraculeusement disparu, et elle bénit silencieusement son amie pour sa réactivité.

— C'est Mal, répondit-elle finalement alors que la pression du regard de sa mère sur elle se faisait de plus en plus lourde. C'est une camarade de classe.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mal était bien sa camarade de classe, dans certains cours. Le comment elle était devenue une camarade de classe n'avait pas besoin d'être précisé.

Le regard de la mère d'Evie la lâcha finalement pour se poser sur l'autre adolescente, l'observant avec attention.

— Bonjour madame, la salua celle-ci de la voix la plus polie et agréable qu'Evie avait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. J'espère que ma présence chez vous ne pose pas de problème, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide en maths et Evie a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de réviser avec moi.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la sincérité apparente sur le visage de Mal, ou aux nombreux exercices de maths effectivement étalés sur la table basse, mais la mère d'Evie sembla accepter l'explication et son expression se radoucit, s'autorisant même un léger sourire.

— Et bien j'admire la volonté et la persévérance pour surmonter ses faiblesses, mais nous sommes samedi soir et il commence à être tard. Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer chez toi, Mal.

Evie écarquilla les yeux de panique à cette annonce et sortit de sa torpeur.

— Maman non ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

L'attention de sa mère se reporta sur elle, un sourcil expectateur soulevé dans l'attente de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Evie déglutit, mal à l'aise et absolument pas habituée à contredire sa mère. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance elle se serait tue en espérant disparaître sous terre mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle circonstance, il s'agissait de _Mal_ et c'était son rôle de la protéger.

— Mal habite loin, mentit-elle avec une facilité qui lui donna envie de gémir. Et je lui avais promis qu'elle pourrait passer la nuit ici vu qu'on allait probablement travailler tard...

— Loin à quel point ? demanda sa mère du bout des lèvres en se tournant vers Mal.

Celle-ci ne flancha même pas, toujours bien droite et calme.

— J'ai deux bus à prendre, madame.

La mère d'Evie sembla considérer cette réponse et observa Mal en silence, réfléchissant. Pendant un instant sa fille se mit à espérer qu'elle cède et accepte de laisser Mal passer la nuit chez elles. Mais ses espoirs furent détruits à l'instant où elle reprit la parole.

— Bien. Je vais te donner un peu d'argent pour que tu te paies un taxi. Hors de question que je laisse une fille de ton âge prendre le bus seule à cette heure-ci.

— Maman, tenta à nouveau Evie en s'avançant vers elle, récoltant uniquement un regard sévère.

— Ça suffit Evie. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais me reposer tranquillement chez moi, je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose que ton amie peut comprendre. N'est-ce pas, Mal ?

— Bien sûr madame.

La situation donnait presque le tournis à Evie, et l'attitude complaisante et bien élevée de Mal ne faisait que renforcer sa panique. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? N'était-ce pas elle qui l'encourageait constamment à affronter sa mère et à ne pas répondre à ses attentes ? Que valaient ces mots si la première chose que Mal faisait en la rencontrant était s'écraser et se soumettre elle aussi ? A quoi tous les efforts d'Evie avaient-ils servis ? Avaient-ils seulement eu un but ?

Silencieuse, confuse et de toute manière mise à l'écart, Evie observa la manière dont Mal rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos sans la moindre tentative pour plaider sa cause, devenant un autre pantin obéissant dans l'entourage de sa mère. Celle-ci semblait très satisfaite de ce comportement, presque approbatrice. Mais Evie savait que c'était juste temporaire, et qu'une fois Mal partie, les remarques négatives et les critiques seraient exclusivement pour elle. C'était toujours comme ça. Les reproches ne tombaient jamais en présence d'une personne extérieure, ou alors habilement dissimulées dans des compliments. Mais dès qu'elles se retrouvaient en tête à tête, il n'y avait plus que ça.

Evie ne pouvait pas nier que cette fois, ce serait mérité. Elle n'était pas supposée inviter des amis à dormir chez elle, elle n'était pas supposée manger des sucreries, elle n'était pas supposée laisser la maison aussi mal rangée qu'elle l'était actuellement et plus que tout, elle n'était absolument pas supposée se teindre les cheveux. L'anticipation des réprimandes et potentielles punitions lui nouait déjà le ventre d'angoisse mais, malgré ça, son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et à ajuster son comportement pour plaire à sa mère et limiter les dégâts.

— Merci pour ton aide Evie, prononça Mal avec un sourire tellement faux qu'Evie eut envie de lui arracher du visage. Et merci pour l'argent du taxi madame. Passez une bonne soirée et reposez-vous bien.

La mère d'Evie lui accorda un petit hochement de tête, et Evie savait qu'elle aurait dû faire pareil et rester sagement immobile pour laisser son amie partir. Mais lorsque celle-ci passa devant elle comme si de rien n'était, comme si la situation était normale et qu'elle allait simplement rentrer chez elle, elle se précipita derrière elle, la suivant jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

— Mal ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement en lui attrapant le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'évite de t'attirer des ennuis, répondit son amie en baissant la voix elle aussi. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

Résister. Protester. Insister. Tenir tête à sa mère et prouver à Evie que c'était possible de gagner contre elle.

— Mais où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

Mal haussa les épaules, libérant son bras de l'emprise d'Evie pour ajuster son sac à dos.

— Je vais me débrouiller. C'est juste pour une nuit ou deux, non ?

— Mais...

L'inquiétude d'Evie transperçait dans sa voix et brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le formuler, et n'avait aucun moyen de changer la situation, mais elle ne voulait pas que Mal s'en aille et se retrouve obligée de dormir dehors. C'était dangereux et inutile.

— Ça va aller Evie, la rassura cette dernière avec un sourire confiant, pressant gentiment sa main. Il fait beau, j'ai de l'argent et des bonbons dans mon sac. J'ai connu bien pire, je t'assure.

Evie la regarda avec tristesse.

— Tu promets de revenir ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix. Tu ne vas pas t'évaporer et disparaître ?

— Je te promets de revenir.

Mal lui fit un rapide câlin, furtif et réconfortant, avant de la lâcher et de passer la porte, s'aventurant dans la rue calme et envahie par l'obscurité du soir. Le cœur d'Evie se serra dans un mélange d'impuissance et de colère. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle détestait être incapable de se battre pour son amie, incapable de lui assurer un lit et des repas pour les jours qui allaient suivre. Tout ça c'était la faute de sa mère et de son égoïsme qui la rendait incapable de voir les besoins et la détresse des autres. N'importe quel parent normal n'aurait pas mis l'ami de son enfant à la porte ainsi, sans même s'interroger sur la situation. N'importe quel autre parent aurait réalisé que cet ami était bien plus que juste un ami quelconque.

Evie serra les poings de rage et de frustration, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Mais sa colère et sa rancœur eurent à peine le temps de commencer à bouillir qu'elles furent noyées instantanément par l'angoisse et la culpabilité alors que la voix de sa mère retentissait à travers la maison, sévère et indiscutable.

— Evelyne, veux-tu bien revenir ici. Il faut qu'on parle.

Evie essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main, inspirant profondément pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

oOoOoOo

Avec l'argent que la mère d'Evie lui avait donné et celui qu'elle gardait dans son sac à dos en permanence, Mal prit le bus jusqu'à un petit motel qu'elle avait repéré au bord de la route. Ce n'était pas un endroit très luxueux mais c'était loin d'être crasseux et repoussant, et elle n'avait pas le courage de dormir dans la rue. Elle aurait pu, mais l'idée de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes et de devoir faire remonter tous les mécanismes de défense et de protection qu'elle commençait à peine à oublier s'était abattue sur ses épaules avec beaucoup trop de violence pour qu'elle s'y résigne. Elle n'avait assez d'argent que pour payer une nuit de toute façon, donc il y avait un risque pour qu'elle y soit forcée le lendemain. D'ici-là, elle préférait s'offrir un vrai lit et l'accès à une douche.

La femme à l'accueil du motel la regarda suspicieusement, se demandant sans doute ce qu'une mineure faisait là toute seule. Heureusement, Mal n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'une fugueuse – même si c'était exactement ce qu'elle était, d'un certain point de vue. Son sac à dos était trop léger, elle n'avait pas de veste et elle était calme et sûre d'elle, contrairement à n'importe quel adolescent animé par l'excitation de la fuite et la peur de l'inconnu. Mais pour être certaine de ne pas se retrouver avec la police sur le dos, elle s'arma d'un sourire et expliqua innocemment qu'elle avait perdu son téléphone et que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle voyage seule la nuit. Elle demanda si elle pouvait passer un appel pour prévenir sa mère, et la voir discuter avec absolument personne à l'autre bout du fil sembla suffisant pour rassurer la femme, qui la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre avec un sourire bienveillant.

Malgré le confort de la chambre, Mal dormit peu et elle se leva tôt, allant s'acheter un croissant et un chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait aucune raison de traîner dans le motel, donc elle prit le premier bus et repartit en direction de chez Evie. Elle erra dans le quartier presque toute la journée, faisant des allers-retours jusqu'à la maison de son amie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle savait que lorsque ça arriverait, elle le reconnaîtrait. Et effectivement, le soir-même, elle aperçut la porte d'entrée de la maison entrouverte, d'une manière qui aurait semblé anormale et curieuse pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui pour elle signifiait clairement que la voie était libre, et qu'elle pouvait revenir.

Elle attendit malgré tout une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entrer dans la maison, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un faux signal, et franchit la porte avec prudence, prête à repartir en un clin d'œil si c'était nécessaire.

Evie était assise dans le salon, ne semblant même pas vraiment l'attendre. Mal nota immédiatement le retour de ses cheveux sombres, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant son amie les laver plusieurs fois de suite pour en faire disparaître la couleur si durement marchandée.

— Salut ? prononça l'adolescente en posant son sac par terre, intriguée par l'absence de réaction de son amie à son arrivée.

Evie se mordilla les lèvres mais prétendit être absorbée par ce qu'elle était en train de lire. C'était loin de l'accueil auquel Mal s'attendait, et même si elle savait qu'Evie n'était jamais tout à fait elle-même après les visites de sa mère, cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude, même si elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? se risque-t-elle à demander.

— Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

La voix d'Evie était sèche et un peu froide, ce qui suffit à convaincre Mal que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, se plaçant face à son amie, les yeux suspicieux.

— Ta mère a fait quelque chose ?

— Ma mère n'a rien fait du tout. Elle n'est pas responsable de tous les maux de la planète, Mal.

Mal fronça les sourcils, la nuance accusatrice dans la voix de son amie ne lui ayant pas échappé.

— Pourquoi es-tu contrariée alors ?

— Je ne suis pas contrariée.

Mal expira dédaigneusement à ce déni et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas dupe pour un sou.

— Essaye encore.

Evie lui adressa un regard agacé et se mit debout dans une tentative d'échapper à la conversation, mais Mal lui bloqua le passage, l'obligeant à rester là et à lui faire face.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais de toute évidence tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, alors dis-le.

— Je ne t'en veux pas.

— Evie.

Evie se mordit la joue. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer. C'était ridicule. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'en vouloir à Mal. Peut-être que c'était juste sa mère qui l'avait contrariée, ou les dernières vingt-quatre heures qui avaient été beaucoup trop pesantes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, si c'était de la colère ou de la frustration ou de la déception. Ses pensées étaient confuses, et elle détestait la manière dont Mal la fixait, attendant d'elle quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir donner.

— Pourquoi es-tu partie ? prononça-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi es-tu partie ? répéta Evie plus fort.

Plus durement aussi. Mal la regarda sans comprendre. Elle avait bien entendu la première fois, mais la question avait tellement peu de sens qu'elle avait espéré une explication.

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

— N'importe quoi d'autre ! s'emporta son amie, comme si cette ultime question avait été le déclencheur de sa colère. Tu pouvais faire _n'importe quoi_ d'autre. Résister. Protester. Insister. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu deviennes aussi polie et respectueuse ? Tu n'as même pas essayé !

Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, Evie savait qu'elle devait ressembler à une folle-dingue au discours totalement incohérent. C'était stupide et probablement pas très juste d'en vouloir à Mal pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

— Essayé quoi ? répliqua Mal d'un ton où l'agacement grondait, parce qu'elle en avait marre de ne pas comprendre à quoi son amie faisait allusion.

— Essayé de lui tenir tête ! cria Evie. Tu ne te laisses jamais faire par qui que ce soit, mais là tu t'es écrasée immédiatement, tu es devenue quelqu'un de docile et de minable et je te _déteste_ pour ça !

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce après cette déclaration, et les deux filles se fixèrent en silence. Evie tremblait, ses yeux remplis de larmes de frustration et de rage. Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites mais dans l'immédiat, cela l'avait soulagée de le prononcer, même si ces mots n'auraient pas dû être adressés à Mal.

Celle-ci se tenait immobile, les yeux également humides, son esprit embrouillé et son cœur déchiré. Evie semblait avoir déballé tout ce qu'elle avait à déballer, et n'avoir rien de plus à ajouter. Aucune explication, aucune excuse, aucune autre accusation injuste tombée du ciel. Alors Mal la regarda, sans rancœur, sans colère, juste avec beaucoup de tristesse et de résignation.

— Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu me reproches exactement, murmura-t-elle. Mais quoique j'ai mal fait, je suis désolée.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Evie d'accuser ces paroles, faisant toute de suite volte-face pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Parce que même si Evie était la seule personne au monde autorisée à la voir pleurer, c'était hors de question qu'elle lui laisse ce privilège quand c'était elle la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Evie vint toquer doucement à sa porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Mal ne répondit pas. Assise sur son lit, ses larmes séchées depuis longtemps mais les pensées cavalcadant dans sa tête, elle resta immobile sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle désirait.

Malgré son absence de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître son amie qui resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, penaude.

— Je peux entrer ?

— Pourquoi ? lança Mal d'un ton acide. Tu as encore des reproches à me faire ?

Evie baissa la tête sous son attaque, admettant sa culpabilité, avant de la relever avec hésitation.

— Je suis désolée...

Mal détourna le visage, refusant de la regarder. Mais Evie ne se désarma pas pour autant, s'autorisant à entrer dans la pièce puisqu'elle n'avait pas reçu de rejet catégorique, et s'avança lentement vers le lit.

— Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est juste moi qui...

Elle s'interrompit, s'arrêtant juste à côté du lit de son amie, et prit une grande respiration.

— Je suppose que j'ai accumulé trop d'émotions négatives, et ça a explosé. Mais je n'avais aucun droit de le faire retomber sur toi, c'était horrible et égoïste de ma part et je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée.

Sa tirade se termina par un sanglot alors que les larmes s'étaient remises à couler sur ses joues malgré elle, et presque immédiatement, la main de Mal se glissa dans la sienne.

— Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plaît. Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi si tu pleures.

Un petit rire échappa à Evie au travers de ses larmes et Mal la tira délicatement vers elle, la faisant tomber sur le lit à ses côtés. Sans lâcher son amie, elle utilisa sa main libre pour essuyer ses larmes, et Evie plongea son regard dans les yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude et de chagrin.

— Tu sais que je ne te déteste pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Mal ne l'entendit que parce qu'elle était à quelques centimètres.

— Ouais, je sais.

D'une certaine manière, elle aurait préféré que ce soit vraiment à elle que les mots aient été adressés. Elle n'était toujours pas certaine de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de prendre assez de recul pour réaliser que la colère d'Evie ne lui avait jamais été adressée. En surface peut-être, mais pas en profondeur.

— Evie..., commença-t-elle avec hésitation, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre, car son amie détourna son attention en posant quelque chose sur ses genoux.

— Tiens.

Le regard de Mal se baissa sur l'objet avant de revenir sur Evie.

— C'est ton téléphone ?

— Non. C'est ton téléphone maintenant.

Mal la dévisagea, interloquée.

— Pourquoi ce serait mon téléphone ?

Evie laissa échapper un soupir, puis lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

— J'étais morte d'inquiétude tu sais. Toute la nuit et toute la journée. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu étais, d'où tu dormais, de si tu allais bien. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et j'en ai marre. Tu as besoin d'un téléphone, _j'ai_ besoin que tu aies un téléphone, alors en voilà un.

Mal haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Quel est l'intérêt que j'aie un téléphone si tu n'en as plus ?

— J'ai dit à ma mère qu'on m'avait volé le mien. Elle va m'en acheter un nouveau.

Cela ne fit qu'accroître la perplexité de Mal.

— Tu lui as dit ça hier ?

— Ce matin.

— Mais...elle n'était pas déjà contrariée ?

— Un reproche de plus ou de moins, marmonna Evie en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Te savoir en sécurité est plus important.

Malgré sa tentative de paraître désinvolte, Mal voyait à quel point elle était encore affectée par la discussion probablement houleuse qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, et par leur dispute un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était pas totalement sûre que ce cadeau n'était pas juste un moyen d'acheter son pardon, mais était-ce vraiment important ? Elle ferma lentement ses doigts autour du gadget électronique.

— Tu sais qu'un stupide téléphone à 20€ aurait largement fait l'affaire ?

Evie la regarda droit dans les yeux, presque suppliante.

— Tu vas le garder et l'utiliser ?

Mal baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait, tentant d'estimer sa valeur – 300…400€ ? Peut-être plus – mais voyant aussi toutes les possibilités et les facilités qu'il allait lui offrir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait réclamé ou quoique ce soit, et la décision d'Evie semblait déjà prise.

— Je le prends. Mais à une condition.

Evie la regarda, surprise.

— Tu manges ce soir. Une assiette complète. Et n'essaye pas de prétendre que tu as déjà mangé aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est faux.

Un élan de contrariété passa sur le visage d'Evie et pendant un instant, Mal crut qu'elle allait protester, mais elle baissa finalement les yeux, toujours un peu coupable.

— D'accord.

Et même si une partie de Mal voulait encore un peu être fâchée contre elle, elle ne pouvait simplement pas, alors elle l'enlaça doucement et la serra contre elle pour la réconforter.


	26. Bonus - Propreté

**Note : Ce bonus fait 2000 mots, j'ai des chapitres à venir qui font plus de 8000 mots, et un milliard d'idées qui explosent dans mon esprit à la minute. Autant vous dire qu'on n'est pas près d'arriver au bout de cette fic (enfin pour ceux qui se posent la question, je vise les 30 chapitres sans compter tous les bonus et toutes les dérivations) (mais comme les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs…)**

 **J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce bonus qui s'est un peu trop étalé !**

 **(et croyez-le ou non mais pour une fois j'ai réussi à vous offrir exclusivement du mignon)**

* * *

 **Evie – 4 ans**

Evie était assise sur le carrelage, ses petits sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et ses petites lèvres plissées dans une moue adorable mais soucieuse. Sa maman lui avait déjà demandé trois fois de ne pas s'asseoir par terre, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était inconcevable pour la petite fille d'aller ailleurs alors que ses meilleurs amis étaient actuellement prisonniers de la machine à laver. Elle devait rester là et s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour eux.

A l'intérieur du tambour de la machine, elle voyait parfois un de leurs visages apparaître et l'appeler au secours. Ça devait faire tellement peur de se retrouver là-dedans, à tourner au milieu de l'eau et du produit. Lorsque c'était Monsieur Banquise qui surgissait, le cœur d'Evie se serrait de panique, et elle avait déjà tenté d'ouvrir la porte de la machine deux fois, sans succès.

Pourtant quand sa maman lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait l'aider à faire le ménage, Evie avait été heureuse. Elle adorait aider sa maman, et ce fut avec entrain qu'elle avait rassemblé toutes ses peluches pour les laver. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'elles allaient prendre un bain. Quel choc cela avait été de découvrir qu'elles allaient dans la machine pour les vêtements sales. La petite fille avait refusé de mettre le produit, et s'était contentée de regarder faire sa maman, qui avait refermé et démarré la machine sans la moindre pensée pour ses victimes.

Une heure, avait-elle répondu quand Evie avait demandé combien de temps ça allait prendre.

Elles ne risquaient rien, avait-elle assuré face aux inquiétudes de sa fille.

Elles seront toutes propres et sentiront bons, avait-elle promis.

Evie la croyait, parce que c'était sa maman. Mais Evie s'inquiétait quand même, parce que c'étaient ses amis. Alors elle resta assise sur le carrelage, et elle attendit que ce calvaire se termine.

Lorsqu'enfin ses peluches furent lavées, et puis séchées, sa maman les lui rendit dans un grand bac à linge et lui demanda d'aller les ranger dans sa chambre, ce que la petite fille fit volontiers. Elle les disposa une par une dans son lit, distribuant câlins et paroles réconfortantes pour les aider à se remettre du traumatisme qu'elles venaient de vivre. Heureusement, ses amis savaient que ce n'était pas sa faute et lui avaient déjà pardonné. Ils savaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à sa maman, et que si elle disait que laver les peluches était important, c'est que c'était le cas.

Monsieur Banquise fut le dernier à être rangé, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le ranger, justement. A la place, elle le prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre elle pour qu'ils se remettent tous les deux des émotions de la journée.

Et elle se figea de stupeur, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose de _différent_. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, tenant son meilleur ami contre elle, la petite fille sortit en courant de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers.

— Maman !

— Evelyne, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de courir dans les escaliers et de crier dans la maison ?

— M-mais m-ma-man M-m…

Le cœur d'Evie battait trop vite pour qu'elle parvienne à prononcer une phrase correcte, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'un chagrin bien trop grand pour elle éclatait dans sa poitrine.

— Monsieur Banquise il sent plus comme avaaant ! finit-elle par annoncer en se mettant à pleurer comme s'il s'agissait là du drame le plus terrible de l'histoire.

Et honnêtement, à l'échelle de la vie d'Evie, il s'agissait du plus grand drame de l'histoire.

Sa mère la regarda, un sourcil haussé d'incompréhension et l'expression légèrement irrité par tant d'agitation pour si peu.

— J'espère bien, puisqu'on vient de le laver.

Evie continua à pleurer, tendant son pingouin en direction de sa maman avec désespoir, attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui rendre son odeur d'avant.

— Veux-tu bien cesser de pleurer et t'exprimer avec des mots.

La petite fille hoqueta un instant, essayant de calmer son chagrin sous le regard contrarié de sa maman, et parvint à se maitriser suffisamment pour lui adresser une moue suppliante, ses grands yeux encore remplis de larmes et sa lèvre tremblotante.

— Maman guéris-le s'il-te-plaît ?

Sa maman soupira et prit la peluche que l'enfant lui tendait. Elle essaya de lui expliquer plusieurs fois que c'était normal, qu'elle sentait la lessive à présent, et que la lessive sentait bon, mais Evie refusait de se faire à l'idée, et menaça plusieurs fois de se remettre à pleurer. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, sa maman lui proposa de parfumer son pingouin pour lui offrir une nouvelle odeur.

— Avec du vrai parfum ? s'émerveilla l'enfant.

Le parfum était quelque chose réservé aux adultes que sa maman l'autorisait à mettre seulement pour des occasions très spéciale. Mais elle parlait bien de parfum pour adulte, et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, où était disposé tous les parfums et les bijoux auxquels Evie n'avait habituellement pas le droit de toucher. Evie eut le droit de choisir, et elle choisit évidemment le parfum que sa maman portait au quotidien, parce que c'était son odeur préférée au monde.

 **Mal – 4 ans**

C'était le jour du bain. Un des jours de la semaine préféré de Mal. Son papa avait rempli la baignoire d'eau chaude et elle avait demandé en sautillant si elle pouvait avoir de la mousse. Alors elle avait eu de la mousse. Des tonnes de mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'heure du bain était différente. Spéciale. Ses parents étaient trop occupés pour la surveiller, alors ils avaient décidé de la laisser jouer dans son bain toute seule, comme une grande. Ils avaient laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, lui disant d'appeler si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Mal n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle était contente de pouvoir se laver toute seule, sans aucun adulte pour l'embêter et la houspiller de se dépêcher. Le bain était trop amusant pour qu'elle se dépêche. A vrai dire, le bain était trop amusant pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas profiter son meilleur ami également.

Alors que ses parents étaient dans la cuisine en train de se disputer – ils se disputaient beaucoup et souvent, mais à chaque fois qu'elle demandait pourquoi, ils lui répondaient que c'étaient des trucs de grands – Mal sortit de son bain et, sans réaliser que ses pieds trempés laissaient des petites flaques coupables partout sur le plancher, elle alla chercher Tom dans sa chambre avant de se dépêcher de retourner dans la baignoire, fière de son méfait.

C'était la première fois que Tom prenait un bain. Sa maman lui avait dit non à chaque fois qu'elle avait demandé pour le prendre avec lui, et son papa lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que les dragons n'aimaient pas l'eau. C'était logique que les dragons n'aiment pas l'eau, mais Tom n'était pas n'importe quel dragon, il était _spécial_. Et puis ce n'était pas juste de l'eau, il y avait de la mousse ! Alors Tom plongea dans l'eau avec Mal, et éclata de rire en même temps qu'elle, parce que c'était _magique_ !

Très vite, la petite baignoire se transforma en un vaste océan dans laquelle ils nagèrent, découvrant des poissons et des créatures incroyables. Ils durent se battre contre un terrible poulpe maléfique, mais Mal n'avait pas de peur de lui, parce que Tom était là pour la défendre. Ils plongèrent aussi profond que possible, s'entraînant à retenir leur respiration – et c'était toujours Tom qui gagnait – et passèrent un long moment à peaufiner leurs barbes et leurs coiffures en mousse pour passer inaperçus auprès du peuple des terribles poissons poilus.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement que Mal ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle ne réalisa pas que son bain était devenu froid, tout comme elle ne se rendit pas compte de la quantité d'eau qu'elle avait envoyé à travers la pièce à force de s'agiter, de provoquer des vagues et de se battre contre des monstres imaginaires. Elle ne comprit donc pas tout de suite la colère de son papa lorsqu'il arriva pour la faire sortir de la baignoire. Il la gronda et lui confisqua Tom, qui était gorgé d'eau et dégoulinait de partout, pour le suspendre par les ailes au-dessus d'un radiateur, ce qui était cruel et méchant. Mais Mal ne put rien faire pour défendre son ami parce qu'elle-même fut envoyée au coin, où elle se mit à bouder très fort. Ce n'était pas juste. Ses parents devraient être reconnaissants qu'elle les ait sauvés du méchant poulpe malfaisant.

 **Evie – 14 ans**

Evie était grande maintenant. Responsable. Elle devait se charger de sa propre lessive et aider à l'entretien de la maison – même si une femme de ménage continuait à venir régulièrement. La jeune adolescente était fière d'avoir des responsabilités et de pouvoir les accomplir, parce que c'était ce que sa mère attendait d'elle. Elle devait se montrer mature et autonome.

Mais peu importe à quel point elle avait grandi, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et ce fut donc avec un soupçon d'inquiétude qu'elle alla récupérer Monsieur Banquise dans le sèche-linge, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'il en était sorti indemne, avant de le serrer contre elle pour le réconforter et lui assurer que c'était terminé. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Elle monta ensuite à l'étage, sa peluche serrée contre son cœur et se glissa dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer sans autorisation, et certainement pas de toucher à ses produits de beauté, mais Evie fut rapide et efficace, vaporisant un peu de parfum sur sa peluche. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage, et inspira fort son pingouin.

Peu importe les années qui passaient, c'était toujours son odeur préférée au monde.

 **Mal – 14 ans**

Mal n'avait pas le droit de prendre de bain. Cela gaspillait soi-disant trop d'eau, et de toute façon elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de traîner trop longtemps dans la salle de bain.

Mal n'avait pas le droit de faire grand-chose à vrai dire. Certaines interdictions pouvaient même changer selon l'humeur de sa mère, et les punitions étaient tombées de manière aléatoire toute son enfance, ses actions pouvant être autorisées un jour et interdites le lendemain.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les interdits, c'est qu'elle pouvait les braver. Au plus elle avait grandi, au plus elle avait appris à profiter des absences de sa mère pour faire ce qui lui plaisait, sans (trop) craindre les conséquences. Voilà pourquoi Mal était à présent allongée dans l'eau chaude, entourée de mousse et de vapeur. Juste en face d'elle, sur le bord de la baignoire, Tom était sagement installé, l'observant d'un air envieux.

Son expression n'échappa pas à sa propriétaire, qui l'observa en retour. Elle était assez âgée à présent pour savoir pourquoi il ne fallait pas mettre sa peluche dans son bain. Mais quitte à braver les interdits de sa mère, pourquoi ne pas braver aussi ceux du reste de l'univers ?

Avec un sourire narquois, elle donna donc un petit coup de pied au dragon qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau, plongeant au milieu des bulles. Elle alla aussitôt le repêcher, et le taquina du bout du nez.

— Ça faisait longtemps hein mon Tommy ?

Tom lui répondit d'un regard interrogateur, s'enquérant de l'avancée des monstres marins. Sans perdre une seconde, Mal l'envoya en exploration sous l'eau. Très vite, il retrouva la trace du redoutable poulpe maléfique et, peu importe l'âge qu'elle avait, Mal ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une créature aussi monstrueuse vivre dans le fond de sa baignoire.

Alors, comme au bon vieux temps, Tom à ses côtés, elle partit affronter son vieil adversaire.


	27. Chapitre 19

Donner un téléphone à Mal avait été une terrible idée. Evie en fit rapidement la constatation. Si son amie avait été réticente à utiliser son nouvel appareil au début, son attitude changea en un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle en parla à Carlos. Le garçon montra beaucoup d'enthousiasme à l'idée que Mal possède son propre smartphone et s'empressa de tout réinitialiser dessus, effaçant toutes les données et l'historique d'Evie – avec l'accord de celle-ci, évidemment. Il consacra presque l'entièreté du temps de midi à expliquer à Mal comment utiliser au mieux son nouveau téléphone, comment installer des applications, des jeux et d'autres trucs inutiles. Evie laissa faire. C'était le téléphone de Mal désormais, et elle était libre d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait était apparemment l'utiliser pour passer des heures à jouer à des jeux ridicules.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Mal semblait sortir son téléphone de sa poche dès qu'elle avait deux minutes de libre, lançant une partie quelconque et laissant son attention se faire absorber par l'écran. Elle ne faisait pas que jouer bien sûr, elle avait découvert un univers entier de vidéos stupides et marrantes, et consacrait une bonne partie de son temps à surfer sur le net pour faire des recherches quelconques. Evie trouvait adorable et attendrissant la manière dont elle s'émerveillait des possibilités et de la liberté que le simple fait de posséder un téléphone performant lui offrait, mais elle s'agaçait aussi à longueur de journée que l'attention de Mal soit tout le temps déviée.

Obtenir la concentration de Mal pour faire ses devoirs était devenu pénible, et chaque question ou demande de service devait être répétée plusieurs fois avant d'être entendue – et pas toujours exécutée. Autrement dit, Mal s'était transformée en une adolescente quelconque et paresseuse, ce qu'elle avait toujours été, mais désormais son monde pouvait se réduire à un petit objet électronique. Ou presque.

oOoOoOo

— Mal ! chuchota Evie en direction de son amie qui était affalée sur son pupitre. Réveille-toi !

Mal grogna, relevant la tête et lança un regard aussi endormi que mécontent à son amie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle avait la trace de son pull sur la joue.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on est en classe et que le cours vient de commencer.

— Je m'en fiche je suis fatiguée, marmonna Mal en reposant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

Evie émit un petit souffle exaspéré et lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table. Mal se redressa aussitôt, lui jetant un regard noir.

— Si tu veux dormir, c'est la nuit dans ton lit, la sermonna son amie. Tu as joué jusqu'à quelle heure encore ?

— J'ai pas joué, bougonna Mal avec une moue boudeuse.

Evie haussa un sourcil, absolument pas crédule, et Mal se mit à bouder plus fort.

— J'ai regardé des vidéos et j'ai pas vu le temps passer d'accord ? se défendit-elle avec une pointe d'affront dans la voix.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, parce que c'était la dixième fois au moins qu'elles avaient ce genre de conversation et que Mal continuait à gâcher ses nuits et à passer ses journées à errer comme un zombie.

— Je te jure je vais finir par devoir te le confisquer, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère. Maintenant écoute le cours.

oOoOoOo

Evie aurait pu regretter son choix. Mais elle ne regrettait pas. Parce que donner un téléphone à Mal avait été une excellente idée.

Offrir un téléphone à Mal, ça avait été lui offrir de l'indépendance et une autonomie. Le changement fut subtil et progressif, mais Mal commença à se montrer moins dépendante d'elle. Moins demandeuse de sa présence et de son attention. Physiquement en tout cas, parce qu'elles restaient toujours en contact par messages, par photos ou par smileys. Evie se remit à aller à la bibliothèque, à aider des camarades de classe après les cours, à assister aux conseils des élèves sans culpabiliser et sans partir en précipitation. De son côté, Mal se mit à prendre le bus seule, à aller traîner en ville, souvent seule, parfois avec Jay. Les deux garçons enregistrèrent rapidement leurs numéros sur son téléphone, lui disant de les contacter quand elle voulait et, avec Evie, ils devinrent ses trois contacts préférés. Petit à petit, elle ajouta des numéros d'autres personnes de l'école, se créant un petit groupe de connaissance personnalisé, différent de l'entourage d'Evie.

Avoir un téléphone et un accès à internet, cela permettait aussi à Mal de surfer sur le web sans devoir emprunter l'ordinateur d'Evie, sans avoir peur du jugement ou de faire quelque chose de travers. Elle était libre. Libre de regarder des vidéos stupides, libre de jouer à des jeux, libre de s'informer sur ce qu'elle voulait, et de parcourir des sites d'articles artistiques pendant des heures si elle le souhaitait. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, et même si elle bousillait son rythme de sommeil, même si c'était devenu pénible d'avoir une conversation avec elle, même si elle perdait des heures à ne rien faire d'intéressant, c'était son choix. Sa liberté d'être qui elle voulait et de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Et puis surtout, depuis que Mal avait un téléphone, à chaque fois qu'elles se séparaient pour aller se coucher, Evie recevait un petit message de bonne nuit, chaque soir différent, chaque soir adorable, et chaque soir elle souriait en fermant les yeux.

oOoOoOo

Les jours se succédèrent sans que les deux filles ne le réalisent vraiment, trop prises dans leur quotidien et leur vie commune. La présence de Mal chaque matin pour accompagner Evie à l'école était devenue normale, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Le groupe d'amis qu'elle formait avec Jay et Carlos était naturellement passé de trois à quatre et d'une certaine manière, ce chiffre les équilibrait, leur permettant de former des duos. Evie et Carlos, les deux génies qui adoraient débattre de tous les sujets. Evie et Jay, dont le dynamisme et la bonne humeur illuminaient la journée de tous les autres. Mal et Carlos, entre qui une complicité subtile mais bien réelle se formait en silence, autour d'une jalousie mutuelle et du désir partagé de protéger Evie plus que tout au monde. Et finalement Mal et Jay, les deux compères qui s'étaient trouvés sans jamais se chercher et qui, comme Evie aimait souvent le répéter, semblaient avoir été créés pour alimenter les pires idées de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

— Arrête de rire espèce d'idiot, ils vont comprendre que c'est nous !

Dissimulés au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui attendaient devant leur salle de classe, Mal fusilla Jay du regard lorsqu'il se mit à rire plus fort, incapable de dissimuler le plaisir qu'il prenait dans leur méfait. Juste à côté d'eux, Evie croisa les bras sur la poitrine, les observant avec suspicion.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

— Rien du tout.

— Je viens pratiquement d'entendre ton aveu Mal, rétorqua Evie en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux juste savoir combien de temps on va rester coincés bêtement ici.

— Du chewing-gum ! s'écria soudainement leur professeur, interrompant leur discussion. Qui a mis du chewing-gum dans la serrure ?

Le rire de Jay éclata à nouveau mais, heureusement pour lui, certains de leurs camarades rigolèrent également de la stupéfaction de leur enseignant. Celui-ci regarda sa clé avec désolation, puis sa masse d'élèves coincés dans le couloir, et finit par lâcher un soupir.

— Très bien, vous m'attendez ici pendant que je vais chercher la directrice et le concierge. Mademoiselle Grimhilde, je vous charge de veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement supplémentaire pendant mon absence ! Et si jamais vous trouvez les coupables de cet acte diabolique, je vous serais reconnaissant de les partager avec nous.

— Oui monsieur, acquiesça docilement Evie pendant que l'ensemble de ses camarades se mettait à pouffer.

— Acte diabolique, répéta Mal avec amusement. Les gens ici sont ridiculement naïfs.

Evie lui mit un petit coup de coude alors que leur professeur s'en allait.

— C'est une école bien réputée, la gronda-t-elle gentiment. J'aimerais que tu évites de trop te faire remarquer et de m'obliger à mentir pour toi.

— Mais tu n'as aucune preuve que c'est moi, répondit Mal avec le sourire le plus innocent de l'univers. 

oOoOoOo

— Vous êtes chevalier. Votre princesse est prisonnière dans une tour surveillée par un garde. Un autre prétendant tente sa chance avant vous, le garde dit 3, le chevalier répond 5 sans hésiter. Il entre dans la forteresse. Même scénario, le garde dit 9, le chevalier rétorque 4. A votre tour, vous y allez ; le garde dit 6. Que devez-vous dire ?

— J'ai ! s'exclama Carlos au bout d'une poignée de secondes.

— Quoi déjà ? protesta Jay. Non !

Mal lâcha son crayon avec frustration. Sur sa feuille de brouillon, elle avait à peine eu le temps d'esquisser quelques chiffres pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme, sans même avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

— T'es un monstre ma parole, grommela-t-elle en adressant un regard noir au jeune garçon qui lui répondit par un petit sourire désolé.

— Je ne vais pas vous donner ma réponse, comme ça vous pouvez continuer à chercher !

— Non, grogna Jay en croisant les bras. C'est pas drôle en sachant que tu l'as trouvé. Ça nous donne juste l'impression d'être stupides.

— Vous n'êtes pas stupides, le rabroua gentiment Evie. Carlos est juste spécial.

— Ouais ouais comme si toi non plus tu n'aurais pas réussi à la résoudre en clignant des yeux. J'en ai marre d'avoir des amis intellos.

Il fit la moue, faussement boudeur, et Carlos le bouscula pour l'embêter.

— Dis-toi que tu as Mal pour te tenir compagnie dans le clan des idiots maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

— Hé ! protesta celle-ci. On fait un défi physique si tu veux, histoire de t'apprendre un peu l'humilité.

— Ouais, un bras de fer ! lança Jay avec enthousiasme alors qu'Evie soupirait devant la tournure de la conversation.

Mal s'installa, prête à accepter l'idée, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres mais Carlos fronça le nez devant son invitation.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé, désolé.

— Tu as peur que ton ego de surdoué en prenne un coup ?

— Non, je sais que je vais perdre, et j'ai besoin que mes doigts restent en bon état pour ma compétition de jeux vidéo vendredi.

— L'excuse d'intello, se moqua Jay. Vous diriez quoi d'une course ? C'est honnêtement le seul domaine où je serais incapable de vous départager à l'avance.

Mal expira dédaigneusement.

— C'est presque de la triche, je suis sûre de gagner.

— Détrompe-toi, souleva Evie. Carlos est super rapide, l'équipe d'athlétisme a passé la moitié de l'année à le supplier de les rejoindre.

Mal porta toute son attention sur Carlos qui baissait les yeux de gêne sous les compliments soudains et le jaugea du regard. Il était petit et fin, elle pouvait comprendre en quoi ça l'avantageait, mais il n'avait pas du tout la carrure d'un sportif et sans doute aucune endurance.

— Ça me va, déclara-t-elle en tendant sa main en direction de Carlos. Toi et moi, le tour du terrain de sport. Deal ?

Carlos haussa un sourcil, mais n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Jay agrippait sa main pour l'obliger à serrer celle de Mal.

— Yes ! Enfin un affrontement intéressant !

oOoOoOo

— Je ne me rappelle pas que ça faisait partie du marché.

— C'est une règle implicite de tous les duels, répondit Mal avec un sourire fier. Le perdant offre une tournée aux autres. C'est la base.

Pour bien appuyer ses paroles, elle prit une gorgée de son milkshake à la fraise, narguant Carlos qui venait de débourser une petite somme pour payer leur commande. Elle devait reconnaître que Jay et Evie avaient eu raison, Carlos était rapide. Très rapide. Peut-être l'un des adversaires les plus coriaces qu'elle avait eu à affronter à la course. Mais elle aimait les défis, et même si ça lui avait coûté un plus gros effort que prévu, elle avait remporté la victoire avec quelques secondes d'avance, et avait suggéré qu'ils aillent manger une glace pour célébrer ça. Glaces offertes par Carlos, évidemment.

— Tu devrais t'inscrire à l'équipe d'athlétisme du coup, déclara Jay, la bouche à moitié remplie. Ils auraient un nouveau champion et ficheraient la paix à Carlos.

Mal haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux sur son verre. Rejoindre une équipe, quelle qu'elle soit, ne l'intéressait pas. Même si courir était un sport individuel, assister aux entraînements et suivre les ordres d'un coach était trop contraignant pour que ça lui apporte quoique ce soit d'autres que des problèmes.

— C'est pas mon truc, répondit-elle simplement en sentant trois regards curieux posés sur elle.

— C'est dommage, commenta Evie en chipant un morceau de fruit dans le plat de Jay. Ça pourrait apporter beaucoup à ta moyenne.

— Evie, ne commence pas à voler ma bouffe ! grogna Jay en essayant de repousser la main de l'adolescente avec sa cuillère. Si tu voulais quelque chose, tu n'avais qu'à le demander.

Mal fut heureuse du changement de conversation, relevant les yeux juste à temps pour voir Evie s'emparer d'un raisin en riant, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Jay. Si celui-ci avait opté pour une coupe de glace remplie de fruits frais et Carlos pour un mélange de glace chocolat-caramel avec probablement deux tubes entiers de chantilly, Evie avait décliné l'invitation, s'asseyant à table avec eux sans rien commander.

— C'est même pas toi qui a payé Jay, lui rappela Carlos. Tu peux partager quelques fruits.

— Non ! s'indigna le plus âgé en encerclant son bol des mains. C'est ma glace, je ne partage pas.

Un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Mal profita du fait qu'il surveillait Evie avec attention pour contourner sa piètre tentative de barricade et lui voler un morceau de fraise.

— Hé !

Alors que Jay se tournait pour tenter de repousser Mal, ce fut au tour d'Evie de lui voler un kiwi avec un sourire complice. Le garçon tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir son fruit disparaître dans sa bouche, et son expression se transforma en celle d'un enfant dépassé par ce que des plus grands lui infligeaient.

— Mais arrêtez ! geignit-il. C'est un complot ! Carlos, aide-moi !

Carlos prit une énorme bouchée de sa propre glace, profitant du spectacle alors que les filles se mettaient à rire. Evie tapota la tête de Jay pour le consoler, lui promettant d'arrêter de l'embêter tandis que Mal s'autorisait à prendre une dernière fraise, la plongeant dans son milkshake avec satisfaction.

oOoOoOo

C'était Evie qui avait proposé d'aller faire un pique-nique. Mal avait d'abord refusé, parce que pour elle, les pique-niques était un truc que les familles parfaites faisaient pour tenter de prouver qu'elles étaient parfaites. Mais Evie avait promis des fraises fraîches et des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, alors Mal avait accepté. Elle l'avait même aidé à emballer la nourriture et à la porter jusqu'au parc, où elles s'étaient assises dans l'herbe.

Elles avaient mangé, discuté, rigolé et même joué au jeu de cartes qu'Evie avait pensé à prendre. Ça n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel comme sortie, mais il faisait beau, elles étaient ensemble et il y avait quelque chose de plaisant dans le fait d'être assise au milieu de la verdure, en dépit des gens qui passaient sur les allées alentours, des insectes qui tournaient autour d'elles et des enfants qui criaient.

C'était agréable. Le genre de moment qu'on voulait conserver dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

Evie observait des enfants qui jouaient au loin, pourchassés pour de faux par leur père qui semblait s'amuser autant qu'eux, sinon plus. Mal les avait remarqués également, mais elle avait choisi de les ignorer, parce qu'il y avait toujours cette petite pointe de douleur qui se manifestait dans son cœur quand elle voyait des pères s'occuper de leurs enfants. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas d'Evie, dont l'expression était remplie de tendresse et de douceur, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres alors que son attention était captivée par la scène. Elle était belle, assise ainsi au milieu de l'herbe, sa position empreinte d'une élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil et ses cheveux, brillants et soyeux, s'agitaient doucement à cause de la petite brise que cette journée de printemps leur offrait.

Le genre de moment à conserver absolument, en effet.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière qu'il ne quittait désormais plus, Mal profita de la distraction de son amie pour la prendre en photo. Le mouvement attira l'attention d'Evie qui cligna des yeux, tirée de ses pensées.

— Est-ce que tu viens de me prendre en photo ?

— Peut-être.

Un sourire fier aux lèvres, Mal attrapa l'une des dernières fraises dans le petit bol face à elle et croqua dedans alors qu'Evie penchait la tête sur le côté, soudain intriguée.

— Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de me prendre en photo comme ça ?

— Peut-être, répéta Mal sans se défaire de son sourire, énigmatique et transparente à la fois.

La vérité était qu'elle avait une bonne trentaine de photos d'Evie sur son téléphone, parce que son amie avait le genre de beauté qu'il aurait été honteux de ne pas immortaliser, et parce que ça lui servait d'inspiration pour ses dessins. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle avoue ça à quiconque, et certainement pas à Evie.

— Est-ce que j'ai le droit de les voir ?

L'expression de Mal changea aussitôt, devenant méfiante.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce sont des photos de moi et que j'aimerais savoir à quoi elles ressemblent. S'il-te-plaît ?

Elle fit la moue, affichant une expression adorable à laquelle Mal savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister plus de quelques minutes. Alors elle lui tendit son téléphone avec un soupir.

— Ne les efface pas.

Evie s'empara de l'appareil avec un grand sourire, s'empressant d'ouvrir la galerie pour découvrir les clichés de son amie. Elle commença par celui pris à l'instant, puis fit défiler les photos les unes après les autres. Il y en avait beaucoup d'elle, mais pas seulement. Il y en avait de tout et n'importe quoi. Du visage de Carlos recouvert de sauce tomate pendant un repas de midi particulièrement mémorable. De Jay suspendu au panier de basket en cours de sport. D'elle et de Carlos penchés sur un livre quelconque. De milles et un petits moments dont Evie se souvenaient, mais pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas réalisé que Mal prenait des photos. Rien que de cette journée au parc, il y avait une quinzaine de clichés différents. Des canards, de fleurs, des sentiers, de parfaits inconnus. Et ce n'étaient pas juste des photos quelconques, elles étaient vraiment bien faites. Le cadrage et la luminosité mettaient en valeur des détails dont Evie ne s'était même pas aperçue.

— Tu es douée, commenta-t-elle en continuant à faire défiler les images.

Mal haussa les épaules.

— C'est pas dur. Il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Le regard d'Evie quitta l'écran pour la regarder, presque blasée par son entêtement à toujours se rabaisser.

— Tu fais plus qu'appuyer sur un bouton, on sent que tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux capturer. Tes photos parlent, Mal.

Mal se mordilla la lèvre, refusant de répondre, mais son cœur se gonfla légèrement de fierté. Evie l'observa un instant, hésitant à l'encourager à se mettre à la photographie plus sérieusement, puis changea d'avis.

— Ce n'est pas très juste, lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Je n'ai aucune photo de toi.

— Je prends les photos, je n'y apparais pas, répondit aussitôt Mal.

— Même pas avec moi ?

Evie battit innocemment des cils, sa moue adorable revenue sur son visage. Mal cligna des yeux, comprenant sa demande.

— Tu veux quoi, une sorte de selfie moche ?

Sa condescendance mêlée de dégoût fit rire Evie, et elle s'empara de son propre téléphone en s'approchant d'elle.

— Exactement, se réjouit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de Mal, qui tenta de se dérober sans succès.

— Evie, je n'ai pas dit oui !

— Souris !

Le sourire d'Evie sur la photo était aussi éclatant et lumineux que l'expression de Mal était renfrognée et mécontente. C'était un selfie un peu flou, définitivement de travers et absolument pas présentable. Cela n'empêcha pas Evie de l'adorer et de le choisir comme nouveau fond d'écran.

oOoOoOo

— Allez Jay ! Tu attends quoi ?

Jay fronça le nez, son visage se tordant dans une grimace de dégoût alors qu'il observa le carton de pâtes qu'il tenait à la main.

— C'est sale, commenta-t-il.

Mal leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout impressionnée par ses réticences.

— C'est toi qui m'a demandé. Et tu as de la chance, il semble récent. Il a dû être jeté hier soir.

Cette information n'aida pas le garçon qui lança un regard plus que suspicieux à la nourriture, que Mal avait extrait d'une poubelle quelques minutes plus tôt. Oui, il avait demandé. Il était curieux. Il était aventureux. Il voulait comprendre comment des gens faisaient pour survivre en mangeant dans les poubelles. Il voulait savoir si c'était un mythe ou si c'était la réalité.

— Tu vas les regarder pendant combien de temps encore ? le houspilla Mal, croisant les bras d'impatience. Dépêche-toi avant qu'Evie n'arrive.

Jay songea à la réaction d'Evie si elle découvrait ce qu'il avait demandé à Mal. Il songea aussi à ses parents, visualisant parfaitement l'expression exaspérée de sa mère face à chacune de ses expériences farfelues. Il avait fait bien pire dans sa vie. C'était juste un reste de pâtes, qui datait de la veille. Et qui avait passé la nuit dans une poubelle plutôt que dans un frigo. Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Des tas de gens mangeaient ça tous les jours, d'après Mal. Il ne risquait probablement rien.

Sous le regard approbateur de sa nouvelle amie, le nez toujours froncé de dégoût et le ventre légèrement noué d'appréhension, Jay prit une bouchée du reste de pâtes au fromage. Et une deuxième. C'était sec, un peu gluant, froid et caoutchouteux. Tout ça à la fois. C'était aussi contaminé par des éléments non identifiés, mais il essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Et finalement, il parvint à terminer l'entièreté du carton, parce que c'était hors de question qu'il fasse le lâche et n'aille pas jusqu'au bout de son aventure.

— Raaah, c'était dégueulasse ! s'exclama-t-il une fois la dernière bouchée avalée. Comment on peut manger ça régulièrement ?

Mal semblait impressionnée qu'il ait osé le faire, mais sa question la fit hausser un sourcil.

— Ce que tu viens de manger est un repas de luxe pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours, lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Jay la dévisagea sans répondre, laissant sa remarque s'imprégner en lui, se mélangeant à l'arrière-goût que les pâtes avaient laissé dans sa bouche. Après cette expérience, il eut mal au ventre toute la journée, sans savoir si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait mangé ou de la culpabilité que la phrase de Mal avait fait grimper en lui.

A partir de ce jour, Jay se mit à aborder les sans-abris dans la rue avec un large sourire, leur demandant s'ils avaient faim. Une grande partie de son argent de poche fut investie dans l'achat de sandwiches et de repas chaud, mais il ne regretta jamais le moindre centime.

oOoOoOo

Mal faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir de l'école, sa nervosité palpable à des kilomètres. En théorie, le mouvement régulier était supposé l'aider à contrôler son stress, mais cela semblait avoir l'effet contraire car sa panique et son incertitude grimpaient un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. La foule des élèves autour d'elle et le brouhaha qui résonnait ne l'aidaient vraiment pas à garder son calme, et encore moins à réfléchir rationnellement.

Où était passé le temps ? Comment était-ce possible qu'ils soient déjà en _juin_ ? Quelle explication rationnelle pouvait expliquer que quatre mois plus tôt, elle dormait dans la rue, et maintenant elle était dans une école sur le point de passer des examens pour valider son année ? Des examens bordel. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas réaliser qu'elle se retrouverait forcément dans cette situation lorsqu'elle avait accepté de remettre les pieds dans une école ? Comment elle avait pu oublier cette horrible période en fin d'année où elle enchaînait évaluation sur évaluation et donc échec sur échec ?

Alors que son cœur s'emballait à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait et des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, Mal serra les poings de frustration. Si elle le pouvait, elle partirait d'ici et ne reviendrait jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, premièrement parce qu'elle s'était engagée auprès d'Evie et de Carlos, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait trop travaillé pour renoncer maintenant. Ces deux dernières semaines en compagnie d'Evie avaient été chargées de révisions, de rédaction de synthèses et de petits quiz surprises que son amie dégainait pour remplir chaque minute vide de la journée. Une petite part de Mal voulait savoir si tout ce travail avait servi à quelque chose. Si elle était capable de réussir. Elle se doutait que non, mais s'il y avait une minuscule chance pour qu'elle ait tort, et qu'elle réussisse, cela prouverait que pendant toute sa scolarité précédente, cela n'avait jamais vraiment été elle le problème. Mais si elle ratait...

Mal se stoppa net, relâchant une grosse expiration désespérée en direction de ses amis. Mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent, chacun bien trop préoccupés par leurs propres tourments. Jay, fidèle à sa réputation et à son attitude tout au long de l'année, était lancé dans une relecture expresse d'absolument toutes les parties du cours qu'il n'avait pas étudié, en découvrant même certaines pour la première fois. Evie, moins précipitée mais tout aussi concentrée, passait en revue ses notes pour s'assurer de ne pas oublier un détail à la dernière minute. Quant à Carlos, assis directement sur le sol de l'école, il était plongé dans un jeu vidéo, indifférent à l'ambiance de stress et d'étude qui l'encerclait. Mal eut envie de lui donner un coup de pied pour le secouer un peu, mais elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi stresser pour un examen lorsqu'on était un petit génie sur pattes ?

Mal fronça légèrement le nez de mécontentement, un peu vexée et abandonnée en réalisant qu'ils l'avaient momentanément coupée de leurs préoccupations. Une petite part d'elle savait que c'était égoïste, mais elle voulait qu'ils la rassurent et qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Qu'ils lui disent que ça allait aller. Et que même si ça n'allait pas, ce n'était pas grave. Et puis elle avait le droit d'être égoïste. C'était leur faute si elle était dans cette situation. C'était pour leur faire plaisir. La moindre des choses était qu'ils ne la laissent pas se noyer dans la panique.

Elle se préparait à les interpeller un peu plus distinctement mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, car la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître leur professeur, un grand sourire – indéniablement sadique – sur le visage.

— Très bien vous pouvez entrer dans le calme. Je vous ai assigné des places spécifiques, merci de les respecter en suivant votre ordre dans la liste.

Mal déglutit, ses pensées se taisant subitement pour laisser place à de la terreur pure et simple. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'allait jamais réussir et ils allaient réaliser qu'il y avait un problème avec elle et la jeter hors de l'école et peut-être retrouver sa mère et...

Et la main d'Evie se glissa dans la sienne, la pressant gentiment.

— Tout va bien Mal, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Tu as travaillé, tu es prête pour ça. Fais de ton mieux, reste concentrée, relis-toi bien et je suis sûre que tu vas réussir. J'ai confiance en toi.

Mal cligna des yeux, presque éblouie par le sourire de son amie, et la confiance qui s'en dégageait. Avec douceur, Evie l'entraîna dans la salle de classe, ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix et encore moins la possibilité de prendre la fuite à la dernière seconde, et la guida jusqu'à sa place. Avec un ultime sourire, elle la laissa là, et Mal se retrouva livrée à elle-même, une feuille d'examen sous le nez, de quoi écrire dans son sac et des tonnes d'informations apprises ces derniers jours dans la tête. C'était tellement à gérer et à comprendre qu'elle ne pensait toujours pas en être capable, mais Evie était convaincue du contraire, et Evie avait toujours raison. Alors pour quelques heures, Mal se risqua à la croire, et tenta de répondre aux questions.

oOoOoOo

La semaine d'examens passa plus rapidement que Mal ne l'aurait pensé. Mais après coup, elle réalisa que c'était sans doute normal, puisqu'elle n'avait fait qu'étudier, passer les examens et dormir durant cette période. Absolument rien d'autre. Elle n'avait jamais soumis son corps à un tel rythme d'apprentissage et de stress intensif, et elle termina donc la semaine absolument épuisée, avec la sensation qu'elle allait dormir tout le week-end d'une traite.

Evie, de son côté, semblait avoir géré ça comme si c'était naturel, et malgré une légère tension à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait comment ça s'était passé pour elle, elle était toujours aussi agréable et lumineuse que d'ordinaire, ce qui acheva de convaincre Mal que son amie était la personne la plus fabuleuse et unique de la planète. Ou alors, elle était une sorcière venue d'une autre dimension. C'était une déduction valable également.

Une fois cette semaine écoulée, tout comme les quelques jours de repos bien mérités qui la suivirent, ce fut finalement le jour de la remise des résultats.

L'école d'Evie organisait une cérémonie et une petite célébration pour les diplômés de dernière année, mais pour le reste des élèves, c'était réalisé de manière simple et efficace. Une demi-journée était libérée pour chaque niveau d'études, et les élèves passaient un par un dans une salle de classe où les accueillaient la directrice et leur professeur principal. Ils recevaient leur relevé de notes ainsi qu'un petit commentaire personnalisé et souvent encourageant. C'était plutôt sympa et agréable comme journée, sauf quand leurs résultats étaient porteurs de beaucoup trop d'enjeux.

Evie fut la première de leur classe à passer, parce qu'elle voulait que cela se termine rapidement, et réceptionna ses résultats avec un sourire poli, mais pas réjoui. Elle écouta les divers éloges et compliments que les deux femmes face à elle exprimèrent, les enregistrant dans une partie de son esprit pour se convaincre que des gens étaient fiers de ses accomplissements, mais elle savait que ce n'étaient pas leurs avis qui comptaient. Le seul avis qui comptait réellement risquait de ne pas être positif devant ces résultats pourtant excellents – elle était même parvenue de justesse à passer deuxième en cours de maths, talonnant ainsi Carlos, mais talonner n'était pas assez, elle devait l'égaler, le dépasser, et être la meilleure dans absolument tout.

Une fois son relevé de notes entre les mains, elle quitta la classe, laissant la place au suivant, et ignora ses amis qui lui demandèrent comment ça s'était passé. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna, se mettant à l'écart pour encaisser la déception et le manque de perfection. Elle pouvait sentir les regards inquiets de Mal et de Carlos sur elle, et leur fut reconnaissante de la laisser tranquille. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes, ravalant ses sentiments confus et ses ambitions pour à nouveau se parer d'un sourire confiant et encourageant. Ses résultats étaient ce qu'ils étaient, c'était trop tard pour y faire quelque chose, et trop tôt pour anticiper leurs conséquences.

Mal passa la dernière. C'était un moment qu'elle n'était pas du tout pressée de vivre, et le repousser au maximum lui semblait donc naturel. Elle attendit longtemps, voyant les autres élèves défiler, la fierté éclairant certains visages, et la déception en assombrissant d'autres. Elle fut sincèrement réjouie des réussites de Carlos et de Jay – même si celle de ce dernier s'était faite de justesse – et un peu soulagée lorsque les deux garçons les laissèrent, préférant aller fêter ça avec leurs parents. A la fin, il ne resta qu'elle et Evie dans le couloir, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans la salle de classe après un sourire encourageant de son amie.

Elle s'assit en silence, réceptionnant les sourires fatigués des deux femmes face à elle. Sa professeure de littérature lui tendit son relevé de notes, et Mal s'en empara sans un mot, son regard se posant aussitôt sur les nombres qui y étaient notés. Elle les parcourut rapidement. Une première fois, puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. En face d'elle, elle entendait la directrice parler mais elle enregistrait à peine les mots, n'essayant même pas de les comprendre. Elle se fichait de ce qu'elle lui disait, bien trop occupée à lire et relire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut autorisée à quitter la classe, et elle sortit donc avec l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. Peut-être un peu sous le choc.

A peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'Evie lui sauta dessus, s'enquérant du verdict. Mal leva les yeux vers le visage de son amie, illuminé d'impatience et de curiosité. Son regard brillait d'assurance, comme si elle _savait_ déjà la réponse. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait toujours su.

— J'ai réussi, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle. J'ai réussi tous les cours, et je suis acceptée dans l'année supérieure. Je crois même que j'ai reçu des félicitations, mais je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, parce que Evie lui avait déjà sauté au cou, l'enlaçant avec bonheur, pépiant de joie.

— Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit que tu en étais capable ! Tu es intelligente Mal. Tellement intelligente et douée !

Evie avait raison. Elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais douté. Elle avait toujours été là, l'encourageant, la poussant, la motivant. C'était grâce à elle. Pas grâce au talent de Mal, mais grâce à Evie. Parce que Evie avait cru en Mal. Et personne n'avait jamais cru en Mal auparavant, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Mais Evie avait trouvé des raisons, parce que Evie était exceptionnelle et gentille et qu'elle voyait en Mal des choses que le reste du monde n'était pas capable de voir.

Et Mal était heureuse qu'elle voit ces choses, parce que ça les rendait réelles. Ça la transformait en quelqu'un de bien et d'intelligent. En quelqu'un qui était capable de réussir.

Evie la transformait en tout ça, et maintenant elle était là, face à elle, sautillant de joie et de bonheur et elle était tellement _magnifique_ et _précieuse_ que le cœur de Mal explosa d'amour et de reconnaissance.

Et quelque part au milieu de cette explosion, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle embrassa Evie.

Celle-ci se figea, surprise. Puis elle se détendit, son excitation et sa joie se transformèrent en tendresse, et elle se laissa aller dans ce baiser inattendu mais aussi tellement espéré.

D'abord hésitant et maladroit, il se fit de plus en plus confiant et affirmé, dans un mélange de douceur et de passion, de plaisir et de libération. Evie avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, n'y croyant presque pas, et maintenant qu'elle le vivait enfin, elle était avide d'en avoir plus, comme si son envie de le partager avec Mal – de _tout_ partager avec Mal – se creusait au lieu de se combler.

Lorsque finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ce fut pour se dévorer mutuellement des yeux, ceux de l'autre reflétant les sentiments d'amour, d'adoration et de bonheur qui gonflaient leurs cœurs. Mais cet échange presque hors du temps se brisa brusquement lorsque le regard de Mal changea, se teintant d'incertitudes. De questions. De _peur_.

— Mal ?

Le visage d'Evie était inquiet à présent. Inquiet et confus. Et peiné, un peu.

Mal ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, pour la rassurer, pour revenir au moment si récent et si lointain où tout allait bien, où elles s'embrassaient, où elles étaient heureuses. Mais rien ne lui vint, et elle secoua la tête. Et lorsque enfin elle réussit à prononcer quelque chose, les mots n'étaient pas les bons.

— Je suis désolée.

Et alors que Mal faisait volte-face, partant en courant, n'importe où du moment que c'était loin d'Evie, celle-ci la laissa faire, incapable de la retenir ou d'essayer de la rattraper, et se contenta de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, les caressant avec tristesse.

Pourquoi étaient-ce les choses les plus simples qui devaient toujours être les plus compliquées ?

oOoOoOo

C'était étrange comme on s'habituait vite à un comportement, aussi inattendu et bizarre avait-il semblé au départ. Petit à petit, il prenait sa place dans une vie, et s'y gravait, devenant presque une évidence.

Evie ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle était rentrée pour trouver Mal sur le porche de la maison, l'attendant simplement. Parfois coupable, parfois contrariée, souvent boudeuse et toujours soulagée de la voir arriver. C'était presque un rituel.

Quelque chose dérapait, sans qu'Evie ne le voit ou ne le comprenne. Mal se sentait dépassée, et s'enfuyait. Evie avait cessé de s'inquiéter. Désormais, elle savait que lorsque Mal disparaissait subitement, elle la retrouverait sur le palier de sa maison.

Une habitude qui était devenue une certitude.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas vraiment, après leur baiser. Elle savait que Mal allait bien, et avait juste besoin d'être seule. De remettre ses idées en place. Evie aussi avait besoin de remettre ses idées, et surtout ses sentiments, en place. Alors elle traîna en ville, prenant son temps pour errer dans les boutiques, pour fouiner dans les vêtements, dans les bijoux et dans les livres. Elle n'acheta rien, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'occuper les mains pendant que son esprit carburait à plein régime, rejouant la scène, le dialogue, et leur baiser. Des papillons de bonheur se libéraient en elle alors qu'elle y repensait, mais ils étaient bien vite pris au piège dans le filet de la culpabilité alors qu'elle se remémorait l'expression de Mal, ses yeux écarquillés et sa terreur.

Evie savait qu'elles allaient devoir parler, longtemps. Et même si elle n'était pas sûre de comment leur conversation allait s'achever – ni même débuter – elle savait que le plus important allait être de ne pas blesser Mal. De ne pas la brusquer. Lui laisser le temps, et le choix.

Elles pouvaient rester amies. Continuer comme avant. Ne rien changer. Evie s'y adapterait.

Une fois qu'elle fut à peu près certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, et de comment l'exprimer, Evie prit le bus et rentra chez elle, faisant tourner dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles, anticipant les dialogues et les réactions de Mal.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul détail qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte. Un détail minuscule, et pourtant si important, qui s'était noyé dans une certitude créée par la routine et l'habitude.

Mal n'était pas là.

Elle n'était pas sur le porche de la maison, assise par terre, attendant avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle n'était pas non plus à l'intérieur, ayant décidé de rentrer pour une raison quelconque impliquant sans nul doute son estomac.

Elle n'était nulle part.

Et, pire encore, son sac à dos et une partie de ses affaires n'étaient plus dans sa chambre, remplacés par une note écrite à la va-vite, froissée et défroissée, posée au milieu de ses draps défaits, qui disait simplement merci pour tout, et au revoir.


	28. Chapitre 20

Evie savait qu'elle devait laisser Mal tranquille. Elle avait besoin de temps et de distance pour réfléchir, et elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais en ne la voyant pas rentrer le premier soir, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, s'autorisant à lui envoyer un message.

« Mal, où es-tu ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, et ce fut le ventre noué par la culpabilité et la peur qu'elle alla se coucher. Elle détestait l'idée que Mal passe la nuit dehors à cause d'elle.

« Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? »

C'était une question idiote, remplie d'espoir naïf, mais elle ne savait pas quoi demander d'autre. Quoi espérer d'autre. Elle voulait que Mal revienne, et que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Mal s'il-te-plaît réponds-moi »

« Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être important. On peut faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé si tu veux. »

Evie n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait penser. Est-ce qu'elle était coupable ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers ? C'était Mal qui avait initié le baiser. Elle ne l'avait pas obligée, ni prise au dépourvu, c'était tout simplement arrivé, et c'était son amie qui l'avait déclenché. Mais peut-être qu'Evie aurait pu faire quelque chose ? La repousser ? L'arrêter ? S'assurer qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle faisait ?

Si seulement elle pouvait remonter en arrière et changer ce qui s'était passé. Si seulement elle pouvait vraiment effacer les derniers jours, et préserver leurs amitiés de tous ces sentiments confus et indésirables.

« Promets-moi au moins que tu es en sécurité. Que tu as un endroit où dormir et à manger. »

Cela faisait deux jours déjà, et Mal n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages, encore moins à ses appels. Evie n'espérait rien en envoyant celui-ci, et bondit donc sur son téléphone lorsqu'il émit une petite sonnerie, indiquant qu'elle avait reçu une réponse.

« Je vais bien. »

C'était juste trois mots, mais il libérèrent Evie d'une énorme responsabilité. Mal était en sécurité. Elle ne voulait plus la voir ni lui parler, mais elle allait bien. C'était le plus important, non ?

oOoOoOo

Mal n'aimait pas le soleil. Elle détestait avoir chaud, la sensation de transpirer et être en permanence éblouie par la lumière. Pourtant, par cette belle journée d'été, elle était en plein dans la ligne d'attaque de l'astre, assise sur le toit de la caravane, sans rien pour faire barrière entre elle et les rayons agressifs. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pas envie de descendre de son refuge et d'affronter le reste du monde. Elle voulait tout oublier, même si ça signifiait qu'elle devait cuire sur place.

Son téléphone à la main, elle ne faisait que relire en boucle les messages qu'Evie lui avait envoyés, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé cet après-midi-là ? Comment tout avait pu basculer aussi rapidement, aussi simplement, sans la moindre raison ?

Mal posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement, effleurant le souvenir du baiser, puis sursauta violemment lorsqu'un grand coup contre la paroi de la caravane retentissait.

— Mal ! Descends de là, tu vas attraper une insolation !

L'adolescente grogna, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, espérant que si elle ne répondait pas, Uma lui ficherait la paix. C'était mal connaître son amie, dont la tête apparut alors qu'elle se hissait au niveau du toit.

— Allez ! la houspilla-t-elle. J'ai pas envie de t'emmener aux urgences.

— Dégage Uma, marmonna Mal en détournant la tête.

— Non, répondit Uma d'une voix un peu trop enjouée. Ça fait trois jours qu'on te laisse ronchonner toute seule dans ton coin mais trop c'est trop. Tu viens avec moi.

Sans le moindre avertissement, elle agrippa le bras de Mal et la força à se mettre debout. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de résister, et le mouvement soudain lui donna le tournis. Elle vacilla, s'écroulant à moitié sur son amie qui lui mit une pichenette.

— Bordel, t'es vraiment en train de faire une insolation espèce de débile.

Mal voulut grogner pour l'envoyer balader, mais ce fut seulement un vague gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres alors qu'Uma la traînait déjà pour descendre du toit.

— Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche froide pendant que je nous prépare des glaces. Et tu vas enfin me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec ta princesse.

oOoOoOo

— Evelyne ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Evie revint brusquement à la réalité, tirée de ses pensées qui avaient, comme elles le faisaient sans cesse depuis plusieurs jours, déviées sur Mal. Instantanément, elle baissa la tête, coupable.

— Non maman, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'étais distraite, désolée.

Elle sentit le regard de sa mère la jauger en silence un instant et se prépara à l'éventualité d'une remontrance plus sévère. Heureusement, sa mère était de plutôt bonne humeur, et se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré.

— Cela semble t'arriver souvent, commenta-t-elle. J'espère pour toi que tu auras retrouvé toute ta concentration avant la rentrée, tes résultats de cette année sont déjà assez décevants comme ça.

Evie se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, à la fois parce que les vacances venaient à peine de commencer et que sa mère devait être le seul parent au monde à déjà parler de la rentrée, et aussi parce que c'était au moins la cinquième fois de la journée que sa mère évoquait ses résultats. Des résultats qui étaient, d'après tous ses professeurs, excellents et la fierté de l'école. L'adolescente était première de la classe dans pratiquement tous les cours, et les rares dans lesquels elle ne l'était pas, elle talonnait Carlos de très près. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour sa mère, qui était revenue sans prévenir le matin-même et l'avait invitée au restaurant pour la "féliciter de sa réussite", tout en plaçant régulièrement des remarques et des accusations pour lui rappeler que ses résultats étaient le minimum de ses capacités. Elle ne cessait de se plaindre qu'ils auraient pu être bien meilleurs, d'autant plus qu'Evie n'avait suivi aucune activité extrascolaire et n'avait pris aucun crédit supplémentaire comme elle l'avait fait les années précédentes.

Evie encaissait ces reproches sans broncher ou sans chercher à se défendre, sachant très bien que la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien fait de tout cela était Mal. Mal, son activité extrascolaire rien qu'à elle. Mal, à qui elle avait consacré chaque minute libre de son temps, et chaque parcelle non-sollicitée de son esprit. Mal, qui s'était glissée dans son cœur et dans sa vie, s'y étalant jusqu'à envahir toute la place. Mal, qui était partie et qui ne voulait plus lui parler, encore moins la voir. Mal, qui lui manquait atrocement et qui continuait d'accaparer ses pensées.

— Evie.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, encore une fois ramenée par la voix stricte de sa mère, qui l'observait, les lèvres pincées.

— Bon Dieu, s'agaça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui peut tant te préoccuper ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un garçon ? J'avais espéré que tu échappes à toutes ces stupidités, mais tu es jeune et tellement naïve...J'espère au moins qu'il a une bonne éducation et que ce n'est pas un quelconque voyou...

— Il n'y a pas de garçon maman, la coupa Evie, son cœur s'emballant malgré elle en réalisant que non seulement Mal faisait partie des "voyous" désignés par sa mère, mais qu'en plus elle n'était pas un garçon.

— Bien. De quoi s'agit-il alors ?

— C'est...

Pendant un instant, Evie faillit se confesser. Pendant un centième de seconde, elle envisagea l'idée de tout raconter à sa mère, de lui avouer ses cachotteries, l'existence de Mal, tous ses progrès et leur si belle amitié. Pendant un moment de folie absolue, elle fut tentée d'expliquer à sa mère comment elle était tombée amoureuse de la fille la plus fabuleuse et surprenante du monde, et de comment elle l'avait perdue. Pendant une fraction d'espoir, elle songea que sa mère allait devenir une vraie mère, la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler et la conseiller.

Et puis elle croisa son regard sévère et déjà critique, et elle ravala tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

— Ce n'est rien, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle, avant de rendre sa voix un peu plus assurée. Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment aller au restaurant ce soir ? Je n'ai pas très faim.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur son absence de réponse.

— Le restaurant était un cadeau pour toi. Si tu n'en veux pas, je ne vais pas t'y forcer.

Evie confirma d'un léger mouvement de la tête, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'infliger ça. C'était toujours plus facile de sauter les repas chez elle, discrètement, lorsque l'attention de sa mère ne lui était pas pleinement dédiée. Et pourtant, malgré la perspective de ne pas avoir à manger ce soir, malgré qu'il soit presque totalement vide depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait un poids qui continuait à peser sur son estomac sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en débarrasser.

oOoOoOo

Parler avec Uma avait un peu soulagé Mal. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, le rendre réel et le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre, en qui elle avait pleinement confiance, cela avait permis d'alléger un peu la confusion dans son esprit, et le poids dans sa poitrine. Comme si partager l'histoire la rendait plus réelle, moins anormale. Moins déconcertante. Mais si les formuler à voix haute lui avait permis de replacer les événements dans l'ordre et de comprendre plus ou moins comment cela s'était passé, cela ne permit rien d'autre.

Se confier à Uma n'avait donc pas aidé Mal. Pas du tout. Parce que si Uma était douée pour écouter, elle était plutôt nulle pour conseiller. Et tout ce que Mal obtint à la fin de son récit, ce fut une pichenette moqueuse, assortie d'un éclat de rire.

— Et bien ma pauvre, je savais que tu étais bloquée émotionnellement, mais pas à ce point !

Mal se vexa à cette remarque, un peu parce qu'elle regrettait de s'être confiée à son amie qui se révélait être totalement inutile dans cette situation, et beaucoup parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre l'allusion.

— Roooh, ne boude pas petit hérisson, la taquina Uma en voyant son expression, qui se renfrogna encore plus au surnom. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il te faudra pour réaliser que ta princesse te manque.

Mal grogna, retenant son envie de frapper Uma. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Evie lui manque. Ce n'était pas le but. Elle voulait l'oublier. Absolument tout oublier, et faire taire la cacophonie dans son cœur.

oOoOoOo

— Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça.

La voix d'Evie était basse et fragile, mais elle trouva la force de lever les yeux pour regarder Carlos et Jay qui se trouvaient devant elle.

— Si, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire maladroit. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Evie esquissa un petit sourire, ses doigts se serrant autour du plat qu'ils avaient apporté. C'était un reste du repas que Carlos avait mangé la veille avec ses parents, rien d'exceptionnel, mais l'attention était touchante.

— On peut entrer et manger avec toi ? demanda Jay en se frottant la tête, mal à l'aise et les yeux inquiets.

Evie acquiesça en silence, et prit la direction de la salle à manger. Sa mère était repartie. Mal n'était pas revenue. Elle était seule. Comme avant. Sans un mot, elle posa le plat sur la table, retirant le papier aluminium pour dévoiler un pain de viande aux légumes déjà bien entamé, mais largement suffisant pour trois personnes. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter les regards soucieux des deux garçons sur elle, alors elle ne chercha pas à protester. Inutile de se disputer avec eux également. Après un rapide passage à la cuisine d'où elle ramena des assiettes et des couverts, ils s'attablèrent tous les trois et mangèrent en silence. Evie ne faisait que picorer, mais les garçons ne commentèrent pas, déjà satisfaits par les quelques bouchées qu'elle prenait.

— Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles ? finit par demander Jay, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps.

Evie secoua la tête. Rien depuis le message où Mal affirmait aller bien.

— Et vous ? se risqua-t-elle à répondre, son cœur déjà rempli de tristesse.

— Rien non plus, prononça Carlos, la voix teintée d'amertume.

Il aimait Mal. Il s'était attaché à elle, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie comme ça. Il connaissait l'histoire et la raison, Evie leur avait tout raconté, mais ça ne justifiait rien. Il ne comprenait pas et ne cachait pas le fait qu'il lui en voulait pour son abandon. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'Evie réalisait qu'il était vraiment plus jeune qu'eux, encore un peu immature sur le plan des relations.

— Elle me manque, déclara Jay. Faire des blagues est moins fun sans elle.

Evie posa sa fourchette, l'estomac noué et l'esprit embrumé.

— Evie...

L'adolescente secoua la tête, battant des paupières pour évacuer les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit-elle d'une petite voix. Je voudrais juste lui parler. M'assurer que tout va bien. Qu'elle ne regrette pas d'être partie. Je veux juste...l'aider.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, partageant la même hésitation à faire peser un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules d'Evie. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de faire revenir Mal parmi eux, c'était elle. Uniquement elle.

— Evie, dit Jay avec précaution. Tu réalises que...si tu vas la confronter, elle t'écoutera ? Elle a besoin de toi. Tu étais son soleil.

Evie dévisagea les garçons, prenant conscience de l'étincelle d'espoir dans leurs yeux, du manque qu'ils ressentaient également. Ils avaient perdu une camarade. Une amie, certes récente, mais néanmoins une amie. Ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour solutionner ça, et elle se demanda si Mal aussi attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était ça, le fond du problème ? Son inaction ?

— Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

— Tu n'en as vraiment pas la moindre idée ?

oOoOoOo

C'était un mauvais jour pour Mal. Bon, peut-être que depuis qu'elle avait quitté Evie, tous les jours étaient des mauvais jours pour elle, mais celui-ci l'était encore plus. Elle s'était réveillée grincheuse et peu coopérative, et avait passé sa journée à traîner et à ne rien faire si ce n'est râler dans son coin. Quand elle était dans cet état, ses deux camarades se contentaient généralement de l'ignorer et de vivre leur vie comme si elle n'était pas là, sachant que cela finirait par passer.

Sauf que Mal était toujours en train de bougonner toute seule, s'énervant devant un jeu de carte, lorsque Uma rentra, les bras chargés d'un panier de linge propre et un sourire réjoui sur le visage. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, car elle semblait beaucoup trop _heureuse_ , comme si l'univers lui avait fait un cadeau merveilleux. Après avoir déposé le linge sur le lit, elle ne tarda pas une seconde et alla s'asseoir en face de Mal, la contemplant sans se défaire de son sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? grogna Mal.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Mais tu risques de plutôt la prendre comme une mauvaise.

Mal fronça les sourcils, et posa une carte avec un peu plus de violence que les précédentes - qu'elle avait pourtant malmenées sans pitié.

— Je ne veux pas savoir alors.

— Oh si, tu veux savoir.

Le regard de Mal flasha en direction de son amie, noir et agacé, mais cela sembla uniquement réjouir Uma encore plus, qui se délectait de la faire mariner en gardant sa nouvelle un peu plus longtemps secrète.

— Tu vas cracher le morceau ou pas ? râla Mal en jetant les dernières cartes qui lui restaient en main.

Cette partie l'agaçait, Uma l'agaçait, le monde entier l'agaçait et quoique ce soit qui réjouisse son amie ainsi, cela pouvait difficilement empirer son humeur.

— Je pense que ta princesse est en train de parcourir le camping à ta recherche.

Mal écarquilla les yeux, son agacement contre l'univers subitement envolé pour laisser place à une stupéfaction absolue. Evie ? Evie la cherchait ? Evie était là ? Mais elle... ?

— Tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, contra-t-elle sèchement.

Cette dernière émit un petit rire amusé.

— Grande, brune, élégante, robe et sac bleus qui puent le fric à des kilomètres. J'ai jamais vu de princesse dans ma vie mais crois-moi, je sais en reconnaître une. Et surtout le genre qui pourrait s'amouracher de toi.

A nouveau, Mal la fusilla du regard. Un mélange étrange d'espoir et de peur se nouait dans sa poitrine, et elle refusait de croire Uma. Evie ne pouvait pas être venue jusqu'ici. Elle ne connaissait même pas l'adresse. Et même si elle la connaissait, elle ne pouvait pas avoir été assez stupide et persévérante pour...

— Sérieusement, ajouta Uma en levant un peu les yeux au ciel. Je l'ai entendue demander après toi à une des rares personnes qui a accepté de lui ouvrir sa porte.

Mal bondit en l'air à cette information, faisant voler quelques cartes sans même le réaliser.

— Attends, quoi ? Elle frappe aux portes des gens ?

— Ouais. Plutôt stupide hein ? Faut croire qu'elle est prête à tout pour te retrouver.

Mal ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sortant de la caravane en trombe pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Uma esquissa un sourire satisfait et se dépêcha de la suivre parce qu'elle ne voulait rater absolument _aucune_ miette du spectacle qui allait suivre.

oOoOoOo

Evie était fatiguée. Elle avait fait un long trajet en bus pour venir jusqu'ici, et avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente, trop excitée d'avoir réussi à trouver l'adresse des amis de Mal – cela n'avait pas été facile, et elle avait dû fouiller l'historique de ses commandes internet pour retrouver le colis que Mal avait fait expédier chez eux quelques semaines auparavant.

Evie avait un peu faim, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter de quoi manger. Elle pensait toujours à veiller à ce que les autres n'oublient rien, mais elle oubliait souvent qu'elle aussi avait des besoins primaires à assouvir. Ressentir la faim si simplement était étrange et inhabituel, mais plutôt agréable.

Evie avait chaud, parce que le soleil tapait et qu'elle avait marché un long moment pour parcourir la distance entre l'arrêt de bus et le camping de caravanes résidentielles, qu'elle traversait à présent sans prendre de pause, tout en ignorant la chaleur, la faim et la fatigue.

Parce que Evie était déterminée. Elle devait retrouver Mal. Elle devait lui parler, la convaincre de réfléchir et de changer d'avis. Elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner ainsi, elle avait tellement progressé. Et même si Mal refusait d'entendre raison, au moins Evie pourrait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Et lui dire au revoir correctement, en face à face. C'était le minimum.

Ce fut donc avec une détermination sans faille que Evie monta les deux marches qui menaient à la porte suivante, et leva le poing pour y toquer poliment, espérant y trouver une quelconque information sur où se trouvait son amie. Sauf qu'avant même que sa main n'ait eu le temps d'entrer en contact avec la porte, quelqu'un lui agrippa l'avant-bras et la tira brutalement en arrière. Surprise et déstabilisée, l'adolescente était sur le point de crier pour appeler à l'aide lorsqu'elle aperçut les cheveux violets, et reconnut le visage de son amie qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

— Mal !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? lui asséna sèchement celle-ci. Est-ce que tu es complètement inconsciente ?

Evie ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Mal la fit taire d'un regard absolument furieux.

— Est-ce que tu as regardé où tu es ? Ce sont les rebuts de la société qui vivent ici ! Des gens potentiellement dangereux et désespérés, qui feraient n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent, ou pire. Et toi tu débarques habillée comme une gosse de riche, et tu toques à toutes les portes ? Tu espérais quoi ? Te faire kidnapper ? Agresser ? Violer ?

— Mal. Stop.

Mal se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant le ton d'Uma, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Son haussement de voix avait attiré l'attention sur elles, et plusieurs personnes les observaient à présent avec animosité, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant vu qu'elle venait de les insulter publiquement. Ravalant un grognement, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Evie, qui n'avait pas bougé et la contemplait avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de culpabilité. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la brune esquissa un petit sourire.

— Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mal réalisa qu'elle lui tenait toujours le bras, et le lâcha subitement, comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle détourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à affronter les yeux caramel remplis d'amour et d'inquiétude qui étaient posés sur elle, et elle serra les poings de frustration.

— Tu fais chier Evie, marmonna-t-elle.

— Et bien, ces retrouvailles sont d'une chaleur incroyable ! s'exclama Uma juste à côté d'elles, les interrompant sans le moindre remord. Mais je vous conseille de les poursuivre en privé, parce que votre public n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier le dérangement.

Mal lâcha un soupir, résignée.

— Suis-nous, lança-t-elle à Evie sans la moindre amabilité dans la voix, juste avant de faire volte-face et de prendre la direction de leur caravane.

Une fois à l'abri là-bas, les choses allaient se tasser et les voisins auraient oublié l'incident d'ici quelques heures. Des éclats bien plus violents se produisaient régulièrement, et personne n'en tenait jamais rancœur à personne. Et dès que la voie serait libre, elle était bien décidée à raccompagner Evie jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus pour la renvoyer d'où elle venait.

oOoOoOo

Le trajet jusqu'à la caravane d'Uma fut bref et silencieux. La mauvaise humeur de Mal était pratiquement palpable et Evie était un peu décontenancée par la tournure des événements. Elle n'avait pas vraiment planifié quoique ce soit mais une petite part d'elle avait espéré que Mal était simplement en train de l'attendre, et aurait été heureuse de la retrouver. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, et elle remettait donc en doute sa décision de venir, en dépit des encouragements des garçons et de leur assurance que Mal n'attendait que ça.

Finalement, la seule à être d'humeur guillerette était Uma, et une fois qu'elles eurent pénétré dans la caravane et qu'il fut plutôt clair qu'aucune des deux autres n'avait l'intention de prendre la parole, elle se tourna vers Evie et lui tendit la main.

— Je suis Uma, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire aussi accueillant que déstabilisant. Je pensais être l'amie de Mal, mais apparemment je ne suis qu'un rebut de la société qui l'héberge gracieusement.

Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment dans sa voix alors qu'elle prononçait ça, et Mal se contenta de rouler des yeux devant tant de dramatisme.

— Evie, se présenta celle-ci en serrant la main de l'autre fille.

— Je sais, répondit Uma avec un clin d'œil presque charmeur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Princesse.

Evie flancha au surnom qui avait été prononcé avec exactement la même intonation que celle que Mal utilisait lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Se mordillant les lèvres, elle choisit de ne pas relever et parcourut la petite caravane du regard, notant le désordre et la poussière.

— Vous vivez ici ?

Elle avait été incapable de cacher la surprise dans sa voix, comme si c'était anormal que quelqu'un puisse habiter un endroit pareil. Regrettant aussitôt sa question, elle adressa un regard d'excuses à Uma, qui ne sembla pas s'en offenser, croisant les bras avec satisfaction.

— Ouais, c'est notre chez-nous. C'est petit et bancale, mais c'est à nous.

La teinte de fierté et de tendresse dans son regard alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots ajouta instantanément une valeur supplémentaire à la petite caravane, et soudain Evie remarqua les détails au-delà de la saleté, notant le soin qu'il y avait dans son aménagement.

— C'est très agréable, confirma-t-elle avec sincérité.

Mal, qui s'était installée sur la banquette, se calant solidement dans le coin qu'elle formait avec la cloison, laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement.

— C'est pas la peine de faire ami-ami, lança-t-elle avec aigreur. Evie va repartir avec le prochain bus.

La principale concernée posa les mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers elle.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Je ne suis pas venue juste pour que tu me cries dessus et repartir aussitôt.

Mal la fusilla du regard.

— Je ne veux pas que tu restes.

— Et moi je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, juste qu'on parle.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire !

— Mal, tu ne peux juste partir et espérer que...

— J'ai dit que je n'avais rien à te dire ! s'écria Mal en haussant le ton beaucoup plus que leur conversation ne le nécessitait.

Visiblement de très mauvaise composition, elle se renfrogna et ramena ses genoux contre elle pour bouder ouvertement. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle voulait juste qu'Evie parte.

Mais Evie ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Son seul objectif avait été de retrouver Mal, et elle l'avait accompli. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle ferait ou dirait une fois en face d'elle. L'improvisation leur avait toujours plutôt bien réussi. Jusqu'à présent.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Princesse ?

La voix d'Uma la prit par surprise. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Alors que son esprit assimilait la question, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'évier qui débordait de vaisselle sale, et aux emballages éventrés qui traînaient un peu partout.

Son interlocutrice perçut aussitôt son hésitation et lui adressa un drôle de sourire, à mi-chemin entre la sympathie et la moquerie ouverte.

— T'inquiète pas Princesse, je te propose juste un thé ou une limonade dans un verre propre. Et pour information, c'est au tour de Miss ronchon de faire la vaisselle.

Pour bien souligner ses paroles, elle attrapa un torchon qui traînait sur un meuble et le lança droit sur Mal, qui le réceptionna habilement et lui lança un regard noir. Evie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette interaction, rassurée de voir qu'au moins Mal était bien entourée.

— Je veux bien un verre d'eau, répondit-elle poliment.

— Super ! Assieds-toi et je te l'apporte !

Evie sourit et se tourna vers la banquette où était assise Mal. Celle-ci était toujours roulée en boule, exprimant ainsi tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cette conversation, et se rétracta un peu plus contre la cloison. Evie comprit le message et alla s'asseoir du côté opposé avec un petit sourire triste.

— Je ne suis pas là pour t'ennuyer Mal, murmura-t-elle en s'installant.

— Alors vas-t-en.

— J'aimerais qu'on discute avant. S'il-te-plaît.

Elle n'obtint pas d'autre réponse qu'un regard hostile et n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'Uma s'interposa entre elles, déposant un plateau avec trois verres d'eau et des biscuits à grignoter. Mal plissa le nez à cette vision.

— Depuis quand tu sais accueillir des gens toi ? marmonna-t-elle d'un ton désagréable.

Uma la fit taire d'un petit coup de coude et se tourna vers Evie avec un grand sourire.

— Alors Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Evie cligna des yeux, déstabilisée par la différence d'attitude entre les deux filles qui lui faisaient face. Que Mal ne soit pas contente de la voir était une éventualité à laquelle elle aurait dû se préparer – même si elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu imaginer que ce serait _à ce point_. Mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à trouver du soutien auprès de…qui était Uma ? La meilleure amie de Mal ? N'était-ce pas supposé être Evie, sa meilleure amie ?

— J'aimerais juste parler à Mal. Elle est partie tellement soudainement et je voudrais juste...comprendre ?

Mal posa les yeux sur elle, froide et distante.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et peu importe à quel point tu essayes, ma décision est prise. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez toi. Je vais rester ici.

Evie prit quelques secondes pour dévisager Mal, considérant l'ampleur de sa décision, observant son expression têtue et déterminée. Rapidement, sans la quitter du regard, elle pesa le pour et le contre de sa propre décision. C'était risqué, audacieux et dangereux. Exactement le même genre d'audace que celle qui s'était emparée d'elle le jour où elle avait trouvé Mal dans la rue et l'avait invitée chez elle. Alors, encore plus têtue et déterminée que son amie, elle répondit de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

— Très bien. Si tu restes, je reste.

— Quoi ?

— Quoi ?

Les réactions de Mal et de Uma s'étaient faits échos, aussi confuses et incrédules l'une que l'autre. Mais la surprise de Mal laissa vite place à la contrariété alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

— Tu ne peux pas t'inviter comme ça, grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement.

— Tu as raison, c'est plutôt impoli, lui accorda Evie avant de se tourner vers Uma, un sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que tu m'autorises à rester avec vous quelques jours ? Je dédommagerai financièrement, bien sûr.

— Evie ! s'exclama Mal.

Le regard de Uma oscilla entre les deux adolescentes, passant du visage poli et souriant mais encore inconnu d'Evie à celui renfrogné et familier de Mal, qui secoua la tête avec insistance pour lui indiquer de décliner l'offre.

— Cinquante euros la nuit, ça suffira ?

Si la mâchoire d'Uma avait pu se décrocher, elle l'aurait probablement fait.

— Cinquante euros ? Tu réalises que je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir qu'un oreiller sur le sol, et que tu pourrais te payer un hôtel avec cette somme ?

— Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôtel, je veux rester ici. Marché conclu ?

— Non ! s'écria Mal. Uma !

Uma la contempla un instant, prenant en considération sa protestation. Puis, reportant son attention sur Evie, elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

— Marché conclu. Bienvenue à bord, Princesse.

oOoOoOo

Mal bouda, évidemment. Fâchée à la fois contre Uma et contre Evie, elle ne communiquait plus que par insultes avec la première, et avait décidé d'infliger un silence absolu à la deuxième, ignorant sa présence. Aucune des deux autres ne s'en formalisa, parce qu'elles _connaissaient_ Mal, et savait que si la situation la dérangeait vraiment, au point de la blesser ou de la mettre mal à l'aise, elle l'exprimerait différemment.

Bouder était facile. Bouder était ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se sentait blessée dans son orgueil et dans sa fierté, mais pas dans ses sentiments. Alors elles n'avaient aucun problème à la laisser bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse.

En attendant, Uma se découvrait des talents d'hôte insoupçonnés et avait fait visiter la caravane et ses recoins à Evie, tout en lui présentant un petit topo des environs. Evie écouta attentivement, et se sentit rapidement assez à l'aise pour poser des questions, à la fois sur le mode de vie de la jeune femme, sur son amitié avec Mal et sur le comportement de celle-ci.

Au plus elles discutaient, au plus Mal se renfrognait, marmonnant dans son coin. Elle était prise au piège par sa propre décision de ne plus leur adresser la parole, ne pouvant ainsi pas intervenir dans la discussion, corriger les bêtises qu'Uma racontait ou simplement l'empêcher de trop parler.

Finalement, au bout de presque une heure de torture pour Mal, la plus âgée des trois filles décida que la présence d'Evie parmi eux méritait bien un petit festin d'accueil, et décida que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour aller acheter de la nourriture à emporter dans l'un des restaurants à proximité. Elle proposa à Evie de l'accompagner, et remballa sèchement Mal qui voulut faire de même, lui signalant que la mauvaise humeur n'était pas la bienvenue autour de la nourriture et que de toute façon, il fallait quelqu'un pour expliquer la situation à Harry qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Sans le moindre remord, elles laissèrent donc Mal seule dans la caravane et traversèrent donc le camping à deux pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant qui vendait toute sorte de poissons frits. Evie observa les environs d'un œil nouveau, se montrant curieuse sur le fonctionnement du camping et la cohabitation entre ses différents habitants et Uma continua à répondre allégrement à ses questions. Même si la conversation était dynamique et agréable, Evie était quand même confuse sur les raisons pour lesquelles Uma avait évincé Mal de leur sortie, sans pour autant aborder le sujet.

Elle s'était faite silencieuse une fois arrivée au petit restaurant, prenant sur elle alors que l'ambiance chaude et moite de l'endroit semblait s'attaquer à sa peau. Uma passa commande sans la consulter et l'adolescente sentit son estomac se tordre d'horreur un peu plus à chaque plat cité. Il n'y avait que de la friture, de la graisse et des féculents plus que douteux. Pas le moindre légume, pas le moindre ingrédient sain ou qui puisse permettre un mélange équilibré. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait manger ça, et espérait vraiment pouvoir y échapper, mais c'était un problème qui se poserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa curiosité la dévorait trop pour qu'elle puisse la retenir plus longtemps, et ce fut donc pendant le trajet retour, les bras chargés de sac plastiques, qu'elle finit par aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sachant très bien qu'une fois dans la caravane, elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

— Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais laisser Mal tranquille ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix confiante et affirmée, mais à l'instant où Uma s'immobilisa, se tournant vers elle pour l'observer avec un éclat intrigué dans ses yeux sombres, l'aplomb d'Evie s'évapora et elle se mit à jouer avec le bord d'un sac plastique qu'elle avait à la main, terrifiée du jugement et de la réponse. Il eut d'abord un silence qui la laissa dans l'incertitude, puis, avec une familiarité surprenante, Uma passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Evie et lui adressa un des sourires les plus énigmatiques et joyeux du monde.

— Si Mal ne voulait pas que tu la trouves, tu ne l'aurais jamais trouvée. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Evie croisa son regard, incapable de cacher son propre sourire alors qu'elle confirmait en acquiesçant. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'Uma, et encore moins comment elle était supposée se comporter avec elle. Cette dernière semblait moins se poser de question, pressant l'épaule d'Evie en laissant échapper un rire amusé.

— Tu sais Princesse, tu es bien plus que ce que tu sembles être. J'aime ça.

Les mots firent échos à l'intérieur d'Evie, la renvoyant des mois plus tôt, dans un petit fast-food qui avait changé sa vie.

— Mal a dit ça aussi, la première fois, murmura-t-elle.

Cela ne fit qu'étirer davantage le sourire de Uma.

— Ouais, Mal a un bon instinct pour ce genre de chose.

Evie ne sut pas ce qu'elle devait tirer de cette réponse, mais cette brève conversation avec Uma l'avait rassénérée et rassurée sur sa présence ici. Peut-être que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais cela fallait au moins la peine qu'elle tente sa chance. Mal méritait qu'elle tente sa chance, et que quelqu'un se batte pour elle. Même si c'était contre elle.

oOoOoOo

Comme prévu, le repas fut un moment particulièrement dur à appréhender pour Evie. Il avait été précédé de sa rencontre avec Harry, qui se montra un peu plus réservé qu'Uma mais néanmoins accueillant. Ils passèrent rapidement à table, décidant de profitant de la belle soirée d'été pour s'installer dehors, et déballèrent leurs victuailles sur une petite table pliante assez bancale. Evie regarda ses hôtes se servirent généreusement, piochant un peu dans tous les plats, et lorsque son tour arriva, elle regarda la nourriture d'un œil récalcitrant.

Il n'y avait absolument rien qui lui donnait envie, absolument rien qu'elle avait envie de mettre dans sa bouche ou dans son estomac. La faim qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt dans la journée s'était totalement envolée et ne risquait pas de revenir avec l'odeur de gras et de poisson de mauvaise qualité qui flottait dans l'air.

Evidemment, son hésitation n'échappa pas à Mal, qui s'extirpa de son mutisme boudeur pour l'interpeller sans la moindre gêne.

— Si tu restes ici, tu manges ce qu'on te sert. Pas de gaspillage.

Son ton dur attira l'attention de Uma et Harry, dont les regards pivotèrent entre les deux filles, notant l'expression intransigeante de Mal et la manière dont Evie plissa les yeux dans sa direction, mécontente.

— Il est toujours temps de changer d'avis et de rentrer chez toi.

C'était de la provocation pure et simple, Evie le savait. Elle déglutit, sentant l'attention des trois autres focalisées sur elle. Puis, sans répondre, elle attrapa un plat en plastique qui contenait des calamars frits et en fit tomber quelques-uns dans son assiette. Lentement, elle en souleva un avec ses doigts et, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Mal, elle mordit dedans sans ciller. La texture était ignoble et dégoulinante de gras, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître, continuant à fixer son amie alors qu'elle mâchait et avalait.

Mal la regarda faire, puis haussa les épaules et détourna le visage, essayant de paraître indifférente mais incapable de cacher le petit sourire fier qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

oOoOoOo

— Bordel Mal bouge tes pieds puants de là, c'est ma partie.

— La ferme Uma, vous m'avez laissé la plus petite place, donc c'est votre faute si je déborde.

— Notre faute ? Je te signale que c'est entièrement TA faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation.

— C'est pas moi qui ai décidé de laisser la meilleure place à Evie ! Si elle voulait dormir dans un lit, elle n'avait qu'à rentrer chez elle.

Si les pieds de Mal débordaient de manière pacifique, celui d'Uma n'en fit pas autant, et lui décocha un coup habilement placé malgré l'obscurité.

— Tu te fous de moi ? accusa-t-elle en ignorant le grognement de protestation. C'est toi qui a chouiné pendant deux heures que c'était impoli de notre part de laisser dormir ta princesse par terre ! J'ai cédé uniquement pour ne plus entendre tes pleurnicheries !

Mal la pinça immédiatement.

— Ferme-la Uma ! Elle va t'entendre !

— Mais non, elle dort probablement.

— Avec tout le boucan que vous faites ? intervint la voix amusée de Harry. Pas la moindre chance.

— Merde, marmonna Mal en se recroquevillant sur son minuscule emplacement.

Evie avait obtenu le lit, évidemment. C'était Harry qui avait tranché après de longues chamailleries entre Mal et Uma, rappelant que c'était sa caravane et que puisque Evie était la seule à payer sa nuit, elle avait le droit de dormir dans le lit.

Le problème était qu'en lui laissant le lit deux places, ils se retrouvaient à devoir dormir par terre à trois, ce qui rendait l'espace exigu encore plus inconfortable.

— Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre, prononça la voix d'Evie à travers l'obscurité, calme et douce, presque timide, confirmant par la même occasion qu'elle ne dormait effectivement pas.

— Merde hein ! s'exclama Uma. La solution est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Evie, tu accepterais de partager le lit n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Evie réfléchit à cette proposition, soupesant tout ce qu'un accord impliquait. Lorsque sa voix retentit à nouveau, la timidité discrète était devenue une gêne évidente, mais sa réponse était claire et décidée.

— Tant que ce n'est pas avec Harry, ça ne me pose pas de problème.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire moqueur pendant que sa petite amie souriait narquoisement, un sourire imperceptible dans l'obscurité et pourtant devinable dans l'intonation de sa voix.

— Pourquoi pas ? Il est celui de nous trois qui ronfle le moins fort.

— Je confirme !

— Bande de crétins, grommela Mal en enfouissant sa tête dans sa couverture, espérant s'endormir pour ne plus les entendre.

— Mais donc, reprit Uma, le ton soudain sérieux. Pas Harry, mais moi je peux ?

— Je suppose que oui, prononça Evie dans un souffle, reconnaissante à l'obscurité de dissimuler le rose qui teintait ses joues.

— Parfait ! Tu as entendu Mal ? Soit tu te décides à lever tes fesses et à partager le lit avec ta princesse, soit je vais le faire moi-même.

Mal se redressa d'un bond, défiante et protectrice.

— Hors de question ! décida-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Je t'interdis de faire ça !

— Comme si tu pouvais m'en empêcher, se moqua Uma en se redressant à son tour, agrippant son oreiller et sa couverture.

— Uma...

— Ce n'est pas ta décision, Mal.

La voix d'Evie prit tout le monde au dépourvu et trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers le lit, où la silhouette de la jeune fille se distinguait.

— J'ai donné mon accord à Uma, et elle t'a laissé le choix de prendre sa place. Maintenant soit tu me rejoins, soit tu la laisses le faire.

— Bon sang, je t'aime vraiment bien Princesse, déclara Uma avec un grand sourire.

Mal grogna, parfaitement consciente qu'ils s'alliaient contre elle pour la manipuler, et qu'ils réussissaient.

— Je vous déteste tous les trois, grommela-t-elle en se mettant debout pour rejoindre Evie dans le lit.

— Tu es toujours libre d'aller dormir dehors si tu préfères, rétorqua Harry d'une voix légère alors que le rire tonitruant de Uma résonnait dans la caravane.

oOoOoOo

— Uma et Harry n'ont pas de douche dans leur caravane ?

La question d'Evie avait été un peu sèche malgré ses tentatives pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle commençait à être sur les nerfs. Elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour accepter les conditions de vie des amis de Mal, et elle ne les jugeait absolument pas, mais c'était tellement différent et à contre-courant de ce que sa mère lui avait toujours enseigné... Entendre Mal lui annoncer qu'elles allaient dans les douches communes du camping avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour son self-contrôle, parce que c'était un détail qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé et une expérience qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de vivre. Et pourtant elle était actuellement en train de se diriger vers les douches en question, une serviette et une bouteille de savon bon marché à la main.

— Si, rétorqua son amie avec un sourire narquois. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, c'est leur caravane, et donc leur douche. C'est un espace privé minuscule qui leur appartient et qu'on a pas le droit d'envahir.

Le cœur d'Evie se tordit légèrement, un peu parce qu'elle avait le sentiment de perdre le contrôle de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était volontairement mise, et beaucoup parce qu'elle savait que c'était faux. Elle savait qu'en demandant, Uma et Harry auraient prêté leur douche. Elle savait que Mal ne voulait pas, et que Mal allait la forcer à utiliser des douches communes répugnantes simplement pour la dissuader de rester.

Evie ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son amie. Qu'elle soit contrariée et qu'elle boude parce que Evie s'était invitée contre son gré était une chose. Mais le fait qu'elle continue à la protéger, à s'assurer qu'elle mange et qu'elle dorme dans un vrai lit pour un instant plus tard être celle qui tentait de la priver de ce confort pour la faire partir était totalement illogique et frustrant.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, Mal ?

Mal lui jeta un regard désintéressé alors qu'elles arrivaient finalement devant un vieux bâtiment mal entretenu sur lequel on pouvait déchiffrer l'indication « sanitaires » au milieu d'un bonne centaine de graffitis.

— Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

Evie retint une grimace de dégoût en la voyant poser sa main sur la poignée et la suivit à l'intérieur du bâtiment, envahi par l'humidité, la moisissure et la crasse. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question, parce que son esprit était soudain bien trop préoccupé par l'environnement repoussant autour d'elle. Avec horreur, son regard parcourut les cabines de douches, qui avaient surement eu l'ambition d'être individuelles avant que quelqu'un ne s'amuse à en casser toutes les serrures. Le carrelage qui parcourait le mur était constellé de calcaire et de ce qui était sans le moindre doute des champignons. Les bacs des douches étaient en train de virer au brun et elle distinguait clairement des cheveux, de la terre et d'autres trucs qu'elle préférait ne pas identifier dans la plupart d'entre eux. Elle pouvait sentir la saleté s'accrocher à sa peau juste en se tenant dans cet endroit, et la poussière probablement toxique envahir ses bronches à chacune de ses respirations.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se déshabille et tente de se laver ici.

— Quoi Princesse, tu as des regrets ? Tu peux toujours retourner chez toi, tu sais, dans cette maison qui a beaucoup trop de salles de bain impeccables pour son nombre d'habitants.

Evie serra la mâchoire face à cette provocation. Elle _détestait_ cette facette de Mal parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas elle, et elle ne comprenait pas ces pics d'hostilité. Si Mal voulait la haïr et l'insulter, qu'elle le fasse entièrement, pas par à-coups.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Mal émit une sorte de rire dédaigneux.

— Je te signale que je suis en colère contre toi, lança-t-elle d'une voix acerbe. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, _Princesse_.

Evie la foudroya du regard, mais décida de rebondir sur l'occasion pour l'obliger à parler.

— Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi exactement ? demanda-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches, absolument pas intimidée.

— Tu sais exactement pourquoi.

— Non Mal, justement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'as rien dit, tu es juste partie, et tu refuses de parler. Donc non je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux parce que je suis ici, ou si c'est parce qu'on s'est embrassées.

Mal se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête, refusant de la regarder plus longuement. Evie se félicita mentalement de toujours être devant l'unique porte du bâtiment, bloquant ainsi le passage.

— Pourquoi tu m'en veux, Mal ?

— Tais-toi.

— Tu prétends ne pas vouloir que je reste ici, mais tu t'arranges pour que j'obtienne un lit, et tu m'accompagnes aux douches. Tu dis que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais tu es toujours là.

— A quoi ça servait de partir si c'était pour que tu me suives encore, bougonna Mal pour se justifier, et Evie aurait pu tomber dans le panneau si la phrase d'Uma ne résonnait pas encore dans sa tête.

 _« Si Mal ne voulait pas que tu la retrouves, tu ne l'aurais jamais retrouvée. »_

— Est-ce que tu es en colère à cause du baiser ?

— Arrête, grogna son amie.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Mal serra les poings, la mâchoire tendue, les yeux furieux. Mais Evie ne se laissa pas démonter.

— C'est toi qui m'as embrassée, prononça-t-elle avec plus de douceur. Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à rien. Je n'ai jamais essayé de t'influencer en quoique ce soit, et je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait l'oublier si tu le voulais mais...mais tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu dis, c'est que tu es en colère contre moi, alors réponds au moins à ça. _Pourquoi ?_

— JE NE SAIS PAS !

C'était une bonne chose qu'elles soient les seules dans les douches communes, parce que le rugissement de Mal aurait fait déguerpir n'importe quel être vivant doté d'un minimum d'instinct de survie. Elle avait craché ces quatre mots avec tellement de rage et de ferveur, libérant enfin le poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine depuis plusieurs jours. Evie, elle, ne broncha pas. En tout cas pas en apparence, parce qu'à l'intérieur, il était possible qu'elle ait vacillé de surprise et de culpabilité, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'à l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours là, attendant la suite.

Mal baissa la tête, sa poitrine se soulevant un peu trop rapidement, ses poings toujours serrés et ses yeux mouillés. Emmener Evie dans ces douches avait été une stupide idée en fin de compte.

— Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? répéta-t-elle plus calmement, presque avec des excuses dans la voix. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je pense à toi, quand je te vois, quand je t'entends, je me sens juste confuse et perdue et dépassée et je déteste ça. Et c'est de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait, mais c'est de ta faute Evie, parce que ça ne le fait avec personne d'autre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est avec toi parce que tu me rends heureuse mais maintenant il y a tous les autres sentiments et je les déteste et ils proviennent de toi et juste de toi donc ouais je suis en colère à cause de toi.

Evie ne répondit rien, la contemplant sans un mot, digérant ce qu'elle venait de dire, réalisant qu'Uma se trompait peut-être, et que Mal avait raison. Elles ne savaient pas. Aucune d'elles.

— Mal..., prononça-t-elle en faisant un pas vers son amie.

Mal se recula aussitôt, comme pour l'empêcher de l'approcher.

— Je suis désolée Evie, mais je ne peux pas te donner d'explication pour le moment.

— Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

Mal leva les yeux vers elle. Elle garda ses distances, mais elle la contempla, retrouvant la douceur, la gentillesse, la bienveillance. L'incertitude et la culpabilité qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les yeux d'Evie. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était de sa faute, et en même temps ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si confus et embrouillé ?

— Non, murmura Mal. Reste.


	29. Chapitre 21

Note : C'est possible que vous trouviez Harry légèrement OOC, j'espère que ma version de lui vous plaira quand même (moi je l'aime comme il est) (l'univers alternatif et la différence d'âge influent aussi, je suppose). Et Mal...euh, comment dire...c'est une petite créature très compliquée xD

Et information importante, **il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine**. Je vais avoir un week-end chargé dans un lieu inconnu et je n'aurais ni connexion internet, ni ordinateur. Et croyez-moi je suis dé-so-lée. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de vous faire sauter une semaine à ce stade de l'histoire. Mais promis le 23 vous aurez la suite ;)

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Uma tritura le contenu de son assiette, l'observant avec suspicion. C'était beaucoup trop...coloré. Ordonné. Presque propre. Il n'y avait aucune sauce qui dégoulinait, aucune trace de gras ou d'épices. C'était juste étrange.

— Des légumes, répondit Evie alors que Mal ricanait.

Uma et Harry ressemblaient à deux enfants devant leur repas, le regardant avec méfiance et une pointe de dégoût. Ils étaient sans aucun doute en train de regretter d'avoir donné l'autorisation à Evie de faire à manger, parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient définitivement pas à ce qu'elle leur sorte une préparation aussi sophistiquée et saine.

— Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire de la vraie nourriture avec notre minuscule cuisine.

Evie rit doucement.

— Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'équipement mais tout est possible avec un peu de volonté. Et puis c'est meilleur pour la santé et moins cher.

— C'est juste de la bouffe, souligna Mal en prenant une large bouchée. Et puis Evie est super bonne cuisinière.

Uma plissa les yeux, toujours pas convaincue, tandis que Harry semblait laisser la curiosité gagner, et piqua avec sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être un morceau de viande. Il le porta à sa bouche et mordit dedans avec précaution, pour aussitôt écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

— C'est excellent ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant immédiatement une autre bouchée.

Le regard d'Uma resta encore un peu récalcitrant, alternant entre ses deux amis qui étaient en train de dévorer le contenu de leur assiette, puis elle décida de s'y risquer également. Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouva elle aussi à engloutir son plat, parce que c'était absolument _délicieux_.

— Bordel c'est mieux qu'aller au restaurant, déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine avant de pointer sa fourchette en direction d'Evie. Princesse, tu es notre nouvelle cuisinière attitrée.

Evie se contenta de rire, flattée par leur attitude et les compliments qui en découlaient, avant de se mettre à manger à son tour, de manière beaucoup plus calme et posée, heureuse d'offrir à son estomac un repas léger et sain.

oOoOoOo

— Tu sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Agenouillée par terre, frottant consciencieusement le sol avec une éponge, Evie tourna la tête en direction d'Uma, qui était allongée sur la banquette de la caravane, un magazine entre les mains, et l'observait d'un air ennuyé.

— Je sais, répondit-elle poliment. Mais ça me fait plaisir.

— Tu paies déjà pour dormir ici, alors qu'honnêtement, on devrait te laisser le faire gratuitement. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le ménage en plus.

Evie laissa échapper un petit soupir alors qu'une sorte de culpabilité étrange se nouait en elle.

— Est-ce que ça vous dérange que je nettoie ? murmura-t-elle avec réticence.

Elle savait que c'était bizarre et envahissant et tellement critique envers le mode de vie des autres mais la caravane était si _crasseuse_ et elle pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère qui critiquait absolument chaque recoin de cet endroit. En nettoyant, cela rendait sa présence ici plus acceptable. Si l'endroit devenait propre, elle aurait plus facile à se mentir à elle-même en se disant qu'elle avait _le droit_ d'être ici.

Uma n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de se redresser et de la regarder avec une drôle d'expression.

— Je suis désolée, ajouta Evie avec précipitation. Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, je peux juste arrêter et...

— Mal faisait ça aussi au début tu sais, lança brusquement l'autre fille. Pas le ménage bien sûr, mais ça lui arrivait des faire des trucs qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire. Elle était juste conditionnée par la peur. Peur de sa mère et des conséquences.

Evie se crispa, ses doigts se recroquevillant autour de l'éponge.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ta vie, termina Uma. Mais tu n'as pas à faire le ménage ici. Ni à faire à manger. Cette caravane est un endroit où on est libre de l'emprise de nos parents, compris ?

Evie inspira et ferma les yeux. Sa gorge était nouée, ses pensées confuses et hachées. Elle comprenait ce que Uma venait de dire, mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Sa mère n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Mal. Sa mère n'était pas négligente, ni violente, et certainement pas cruelle. Elle ne voulait pas...elle ne pouvait pas...

— Je me sens juste mieux quand mon environnement est propre, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Uma haussa les épaules et retourna à son magazine.

— Okay, c'est toi qui vois. Ça peut pas faire de mal à cet endroit d'être nettoyé à fond de temps en temps après tout.

oOoOoOo

— Ça va encore durer longtemps ?

Les trois filles tournèrent la tête en direction d'Harry qui les observait depuis un moment, une bière à la main. Rassemblées autour de la petite table de la caravane, elles profitaient qu'Uma ne travaille pas ce soir-là pour jouer à un jeu de cartes – jeu dont Evie n'avait jamais entendu mais qu'elle découvrait avec plaisir.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Mal dans les douches communes, et rien n'avait vraiment évolué depuis. C'était plus comme si leur relation était en temps mort. Elle avait suivi la demande de Mal et était donc restée dans le camping, continuant à se faire héberger par les amis de celle-ci. Elles n'avaient pas rediscuté du baiser, de leur amitié en transformation ou de ce qu'elles prévoyaient de faire dans les prochains jours. Elles se laissaient juste porter par le temps-libre, les vacances, et la compagnie de leurs deux hôtes. Evie avait sympathisé avec Uma, appréciant la franchise et le dynamisme de la jeune femme. Elles n'avaient pas énormément de points communs, mais Mal en était un, et c'était largement suffisant.

En revanche, Evie avait plus de réserve par rapport à Harry. Il était sympathique et accueillant, mais plus mystérieux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le voyait peu, vu qu'il travaillait presque toute la journée, ou alors parce qu'il était plus âgé et cherchait à leur laisser une certaine intimité. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle n'arrivait pas trop à cerner ce qu'il pensait d'elle ou de la situation, et c'était la première fois qu'il semblait s'exprimer ouvertement à ce propos.

— Encore une ou deux défaites et elles devraient avoir leur dose ouais, répondit Uma avec un sourire goguenard.

— Je ne parle pas de votre partie de carte, rétorqua Harry avec une légère lassitude dans la voix. Je parle de l'invasion de ma caravane.

Evie savait que ce n'était pas à elle de répondre, et elle se contenta d'observer les réactions de ses deux camarades de jeu. Mal se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si la demande du garçon n'était pas légitime, et le sourire d'Uma s'étira, incapable de résister à l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle.

— Il n'a pas tort, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers Mal. Evie paie, fait le ménage et nous prépare des repas. Tu fais quoi toi, à part le parasite ?

— Hé ! protesta Mal en tentant de lui mettre un coup de pied en représailles. J'ai aidé à préparer le repas !

— C'est pour ça qu'il avait un goût bizarre !

Mal lui décocha un autre coup de pied, que Uma esquiva en riant. Evie retint un soupir fatigué devant leurs enfantillages, et posa les cartes qu'elle tenait à la main pour se tourner vers Harry, résignée à être la seule interlocutrice mature à sa disposition.

— Est-ce qu'on dérange ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et polie.

Cela sembla le prendre légèrement au dépourvu, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un prenne sa question en considération, mais il se ressaisit vite.

— Déranger n'est pas le bon terme, répondit-il avec un sérieux qui accentuait son accent. Mais vous ne semblez pas avoir de plan. Si vous nous demandez pour rester une semaine, voire deux, il n'y a pas de soucis. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes juste là et même vous ne semblez pas savoir pourquoi.

Evie tourna la tête vers Mal, qui avait cessé de se chamailler avec Uma pour écouter leur échange. En sentant les trois regards posés sur elle, l'adolescente aux cheveux violets fit la moue et croisa les bras.

— Tu sais comment gâcher une chouette soirée toi, grommela-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Mais personne ne tomba dans le piège de sa mauvaise humeur factice, et Uma la gratifia d'une tape dans l'épaule.

— Réponds à la question au lieu de faire la tête de mule.

— Quelle question ? s'agaça Mal avec un souffle exaspéré.

— Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? reformula Harry d'un ton un peu plus dur, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Rester ici ? Repartir avec Evie ? Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à rester ici indéfiniment sans lui donner de réponse, Mal.

Mal serra la mâchoire, se braquant dans sa mauvaise humeur naissante.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si Evie a un problème avec ça, elle sait s'exprimer.

Les regards de Uma et Harry convergèrent vers Evie qui ouvrit la bouche, incertaine, et la referma aussitôt. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cette conversation, et elle ne voulait pas brusquer Mal. Elle avait _peur_ de brusquer Mal et de la perdre définitivement. Alors elle resta silencieuse, et un peu honteuse, parce que Harry lui avait offert une occasion et un soutien qui ne se représenterait sans doute jamais. Mais sans le moindre reproche sur le visage, le garçon esquissa un petit sourire dans sa direction, avant de revenir vers Mal et de reprendre une expression sévère.

— Tu es chanceuse de l'avoir. Et un jour ou l'autre, il va falloir que tu le réalises, et que tu prennes une décision.

Mal le foudroya du regard, vexée qu'il lui fasse la leçon comme ça, et d'autant plus en face d'Evie. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, parce que c'était Harry et même si à cet instant précis elle le détestait et le maudissait, au fond d'elle, elle le respectait énormément. Il était un modèle à ses yeux, et elle ne supportait pas quand il la traitait comme une petite fille. Elle n'était pas une petite fille. Même si elle passa le reste de la soirée à bouder, refusant d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, et évitant soigneusement le regard d'Evie. Un peu parce qu'elle était blessée dans son orgueil et un peu parce que, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Harry avait raison.

oOoOoOo

Cela n'avait pas fait partie du plan d'Evie – à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, et s'était laissée portée par son instinct et ses envies jusqu'à présent – mais cohabiter avec Mal chez Uma et Harry lui permet de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son amie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un changement de son comportement ou de son attitude, Mal était toujours Mal et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, mais ses échanges avec les deux autres étaient fascinants à observer.

Evie n'avait jamais vraiment songé à ce que l'existence de Uma et Harry impliquait, la première fois que Mal lui avait parlé d'eux. Elle avait été rassurée et contente de savoir que son amie n'avait pas été entièrement seule au monde avant de la rencontrer, mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre ce que ça signifiait réellement, sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient que des prénoms cités de manière occasionnelle et vague.

Mais maintenant qu'elle les avait rencontrés, maintenant qu'elle vivait avec, se trouvant aux premières loges pour observer les interactions que Mal avait avec eux au quotidien, elle réalisait qu'ils étaient bien plus que deux connaissances lointaines. Ils étaient des piliers de sa vie, des repères, des constantes stables. Probablement les deux seules personnes au monde qui lui avaient permis de ne pas perdre pieds et de survivre quand elle n'avait personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle parlait avec Uma et Harry, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'attitude de Mal. Une forme de respect et d'admiration qu'Evie n'avait jamais vu chez elle, et qui l'attendrissait, parce que l'attachement et l'affection que Mal avait pour les deux autres étaient évidents malgré son soin pour la dissimuler. Le mot respect était d'ailleurs un peu étrange à utiliser, étant donné que Mal et Uma passaient l'essentiel de leurs journées à se chamailler et à s'envoyer des insultes, mais c'était bien ça. Du respect. De la reconnaissance. De l'attention.

Leurs avis étaient importants pour Mal, et elle écoutait ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. D'une certaine façon, elle leur obéissait même, bien que Uma et Harry ne lui donnaient pas vraiment d'ordres. Ils étaient juste des sortes de modèles qu'elle suivait sans trop le réaliser, comme des sortes de frère et sœur aînés dont elle cherchait l'approbation.

Et Evie avait reçu cette approbation, ce qui la soulageait et la déconcertait. Les deux plus âgés semblaient l'avoir acceptée en un instant. Ils étaient accueillants, chaleureux, exubérants. Bienveillants aussi, parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas la juger un instant, alors qu'elle faisait tellement tache au milieu de leur quotidien désordonnée et improvisé.

Evie avait grandi avec un chemin tout tracé, des objectifs à atteindre et des comportements à adopter. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de qui elle serait, ni d'où elle irait. Sa mère avait décidé de son avenir avant même sa naissance, et veillait bien à ce qu'elle ne déborde pas trop du moule créé pour elle.

Harry, Uma et Mal, eux, vivaient au jour le jour. Ils n'avaient pas de but, pas d'objectif à valider, pas de contrat à remplir, si ce n'était leurs contrats de travail instables dont les conditions pouvaient changer à tout moment. Ils ne semblaient jamais savoir ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, et certainement pas la semaine suivante. Ils se laissaient porter et semblaient accepter tout ce que la vie avait à leur offrir, que ce soit positif ou négatif. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient aussi bien accepté Evie. Elle n'était qu'un imprévu parmi d'autres, une perturbation du quotidien qui ne modifiait pas grand-chose au plan, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas.

La vie d'Evie était bouleversée par chaque seconde qu'elle passait dans cette caravane, mais la leur semblait rester stable, imperturbable, prête à encaisser tous les remous de la vie. C'était à se demander quel mode de vie était le plus sécurisant, au final.

— Tu te prends trop la tête Princesse, lui lança Uma un jour où Evie lui fit part de cette réflexion.

Elles étaient seules toutes les deux. Mal avait accompagné Harry à son travail pour se changer les idées, et aussi parce que le garçon lui avait promis un tour à moto. Faire de la moto était une autre de ces choses qui avaient été barrées et interdites de la vie d'Evie avant même qu'elle ne sache ce que c'était, et elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que l'opportunité d'en faire lui serait donnée un jour. Mal avait juste sauté sur l'occasion, sans même réfléchir deux secondes, juste parce que ça se présentait à elle et que rien ne l'empêchait d'accepter.

— Je ne le fais pas volontairement, répondit Evie, légèrement sur la défensive. On m'a juste appris à toujours réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes et mes décisions. Tout ce qu'on fait finit par avoir des effets sur notre avenir.

C'était étrange comme le sujet était facile à aborder, alors qu'elle ne connaissait sa nouvelle amie que depuis quelques jours. Mais cet endroit semblait être suspendu hors du monde, et contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle y disait ou faisait n'aurait pas de conséquence. Elle était en sécurité ici, sans jugement, sans critique, sans reproche.

Le rire d'Uma explosa à travers la pièce, joyeux et insouciant.

— Est-ce que tu as vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences le jour où tu as choisi de ramasser la fille la plus pénible de l'univers dans la rue pour la ramener chez toi ? Ou en t'invitant ici dans le but de conquérir son cœur ?

Evie fronça les sourcils, à la fois parce qu'elle n'aimait pas que les exceptions soient prises en exemple – parce que justement, elles n'étaient que des exceptions – et à la fois parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas la formulation de la deuxième question.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de...

— Admets-le Princesse, tu aimes sortir du cadre de ta petite vie parfaite.

Evie fit la moue, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait raison mais incapable de nier que c'était la vérité. Cela fit à nouveau rire Uma.

— Tu le caches mieux qu'elle, mais Mal déteint sur toi autant que tu déteins sur elle. Vous vous êtes bien trouvées toutes les deux.

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un instinct de bouderie qui s'empara d'Evie, mais bien un léger rougissement, et une palpitation agréable au creux de l'estomac. Elle aimait entendre ce genre de chose, et elle aimait savoir que Uma – et Harry – croyait en la possibilité de quelque chose entre Mal et elle.

— Mais plus sérieusement, reprit la plus âgée, l'expression soudain grave. Tu penses vraiment qu'on a aucun projet ? Aucune ambition ? Qu'on est juste là à vivre au jour le jour en attendant que notre destin nous tombe dessus ?

Evie baissa la tête, soudain honteuse. Elle détestait les moments comme ceux-ci, quand elle jugeait sans savoir. Quand elle réalisait qu'elle était comme sa mère, remplie de préjugés et d'opinions sur le monde.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous juger, c'est juste que...

Le regard d'Uma était sérieux, mais dénué de reproche. Au contraire, il était soudain empreint d'une certaine douceur, et d'une envie de partage.

— Je t'aime bien Evie. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour Mal, mais surtout j'aime beaucoup ta manière d'essayer de comprendre et de ne pas juger.

C'était aux antipodes de ce que Evie s'attendait à entendre, et aux antipodes de ce qu'elle pensait être son comportement.

— Et c'est parce que je t'aime bien que je vais te confier un truc, mais ça reste privé d'accord ? Mal est au courant bien sûr, mais c'est le genre de chose qu'on n'ébruite pas, parce qu'il y a toujours le risque de ne pas y arriver.

Evie acquiesça. La peur de l'échec. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses ambitions. Elle connaissait très bien ce sentiment.

— Harry et moi on a un rêve. Bon pour être honnête, j'ai un rêve, et Harry l'a adopté comme le sien. Ça peut paraître stupide et banal, mais un jour on vendra tout. Notre caravane, nos affaires, toutes nos attaches matérielles. Et on partira faire le tour du monde. Je veux voir l'océan. Il veut aller dans la jungle. Je veux visiter des pyramides, et il veut monter dans une montgolfière. Être libre, explorer, découvrir et vivre une nouvelle aventure chaque jour. C'est ça notre but.

Il y avait une telle détermination dans sa voix et dans son regard que soudain, les ambitions d'Evie parurent ridicules en comparaison. Une fois de plus, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort, et que le monde n'était pas aussi évident qu'il semblait être. C'était ceux qui semblaient prévoir le moins qui rêvait le plus fort.

— C'est un magnifique projet, répondit-elle avec douceur et Uma lui adressa un immense sourire, fier et convaincu.

— Il faut encore qu'on rassemble de l'argent, et qu'on se débarrasse des derniers liens qui nous retiennent ici, mais un jour on partira.

Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, ne passant pas à côté du changement d'expression à la mention des derniers liens qui les retenaient. Elle saisit instantanément le message, et répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

— Je veillerai sur elle en votre absence.

A nouveau, le visage d'Uma s'adoucit, et cette fois le sourire qui y apparut était léger et reconnaissant.

— Je sais.

oOoOoOo

On aurait pu penser que Mal serait débarrassée des cauchemars en dormant là, entourée des trois personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance, dans un lieu sécurisé et rassurant, à l'abri du monde et des menaces. Et pourtant, elle se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade, la panique et l'horreur s'imprégnant partout en elle après un énième rêve où les doigts acérés de sa mère se refermaient à nouveau sur elle, comme une condamnation et un retour à la case départ.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de crier ou d'émettre le moindre son, mais le mouvement de son corps qui se redressait semblait avoir réveillé Evie, car celle-ci bougea à ses côtés, s'asseyant également.

— Mal ? chuchota-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Mal ne répondit pas, cherchant encore à calmer sa respiration. Si elle tentait de parler, elle allait éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi faisait-elle encore ces rêves ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se libérer de son passé ? Pourquoi revenait-elle en permanence la hanter alors que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle lui avait échappé ?

Dans l'obscurité, la main d'Evie tâtonna les draps, cherchant la main de son amie. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à la pénombre et elle finit par discerner le visage de Mal, ses cheveux en pagaille et son corps recroquevillé par la peur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression, mais elle pouvait la deviner, et elle finit par trouver sa main, la pressant doucement.

— Tu es en sécurité ici, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle dans une tentative de réconfort.

Les mots furent comme un déclencheur, parce que rien n'allait bien. Les pensées de Mal étaient confuses et chaotiques, sa vie était confuse et chaotique, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision parce qu'elle avait peur, et elle était prise au piège, incapable d'avancer et d'offrir à Evie ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Et si elle ne pouvait pas avancer, tout ce qu'il lui restait comme solution c'était de reculer, et donc retourner chez sa mère, retourner dans son cauchemar, et tout perdre à nouveau.

Un énorme sanglot échappa à Mal et éclata dans la pièce alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et incontrôlable. Evie écarquilla les yeux de panique, les dernières traces de sommeil s'évaporant de son corps alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de lui venir en aide.

— Mal ? appela-t-elle. Mal, il faut que tu respires.

Mal ne répondit pas, et Evie tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, pour lui apporter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir, surtout que la situation lui semblait disproportionnée et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait provoquée. Mal repoussa violemment sa tentative de la serrer contre elle, et Evie sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes alors que son cœur s'accélérait de peur et d'impuissance face à la détresse de son amie.

Puis d'un coup, avant même qu'elle puisse réfléchir et se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, il y eut un flash de lumière et Uma les rejoignit sur le lit. Elle passa à côté d'Evie sans même lui accorder un regard et alla directement vers Mal, la saisissant par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder.

— Mal ! appela-t-elle d'une voix claire et distincte. Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner, tu m'entends ? Peu importe ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, tu te _trompes_ et tu n'y retourneras jamais, compris ?

Un hoquet échappa à Mal, comme une tentative de réponse ratée. Uma continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux, l'obligeant à capter son regard et à y voir la sincérité et la détermination. Pas de retour en arrière. C'était une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites il y a longtemps, et qui valait toujours.

Lentement, la respiration de Mal sembla se calmer, se calquant sur celle d'Uma, et le cœur d'Evie ralentit également, soulagé et triste à la fois. Était-ce de sa faute, ce qui venait de se produire ? Était-ce sa présence ici ? Son existence dans la vie de Mal ? Est-ce qu'elle compliquait tout, sans le vouloir ? Alors que les questions tempêtaient dans sa tête, une main se posa sur son épaule et la pressa doucement. Evie se retourna et aperçut Harry qui lui sourit d'un air compréhensif, son regard lui signalait qu'il était inutile de se torturer avec ce genre de questions. La seule responsable, c'était la mère de Mal. Et tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais rien fait pour l'aider.

oOoOoOo

Evie mentirait si elle disait qu'à cet instant précis, elle n'était pas un peu intimidée et mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle parvenait à le cacher à merveille, se montrant droite et ouverte à la discussion alors que Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle. Visiblement, le garçon voulait parler. Avec elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait pris soin d'envoyer Mal et Uma ailleurs pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, ce qui la stressait légèrement.

— Tu as des frère et sœur, Evie ?

Evie cligna des yeux, prise au dépourvu par cette question.

— Non ? répondit-elle d'un ton surpris. Il n'y a que moi et ma mère.

— Et ton père ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Soit il n'a pas assumé, soit il n'est pas au courant de mon existence. Quand je pose des questions, ma mère ne parle de lui que comme d'un donneur.

Le garçon acquiesça, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en découvrant ça. Puis son expression redevint neutre, et il reposa son attention sur Evie.

— Moi j'ai une sœur, annonça-t-il. Une petite sœur, qui a votre âge, à Mal et toi. Je ne suis pas très proche d'elle parce que la vie nous a séparé de force mais…ça reste ma sœur, tu comprends ? Et j'espère qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie pour la protéger à ma place.

Evie ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir en lui disant ça, et Harry lui adressa un sourire maladroit mais reconnaissant.

— Mal ressemble beaucoup à ma sœur. Physiquement. Mais aussi dans son caractère. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis autant attaché à elle, et je pense que d'une certaine manière, elle aussi est devenue ma petite sœur.

— Ça se voit, murmura Evie, repensant à la manière qu'il avait de la taquiner et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux juste pour l'ennuyer.

— C'est parce que Mal est comme ma sœur et que je me sens responsable d'elle que je veux te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Et de la supporter aussi, parce que je sais qu'elle peut être bornée comme pas possible.

Evie rit doucement, et s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la remercier pour ça, mais il la coupa d'un geste de la main, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec intensité.

— Je suis sérieux. Tu ne réalises pas tout l'impact positif que tu as sur elle. Tu l'as sauvée, Evie. D'elle-même et de toutes les horreurs que le monde pouvait encore lui infliger. Et si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou d'un dédommagement financier, je serais prêt à l'assumer.

Evie s'était préparée à répondre à ses remerciements et à dire que c'était normal, mais ses derniers mots lui firent froncer les sourcils et perdre toute trace d'humilité.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, répondit-elle un peu trop durement. Je ne veux pas...je ne fais pas de la charité. Je voulais aider Mal, et je l'ai fait. C'était ma décision et il n'y a aucune dette qui en découle. Ni pour elle, ni pour toi.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer insultant.

Sa voix était coupable mais un éclair d'amusement et d'admiration brillait dans son regard alors qu'il contemplait Evie. Celle-ci s'apaisa, laissant son élan d'indignation retomber.

— Je sais, pardon de m'être emportée. Mais l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème, ma mère en a des tonnes et j'y ai un accès presque illimité. Il est mieux investi pour remplir l'estomac sans fond de Mal que dans des vêtements ou accessoires inutiles.

— Une vraie princesse hein ? Assez généreuse pour partager son trésor avec son peuple sans rien attendre en retour.

Evie se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux sur la petite table en plastique. Même si ça partait d'une intention gentille, ce genre de déclaration la mettait mal à l'aise parce que ça lui rappelait le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux et elle. C'était comme si elle venait d'une autre planète ou d'une autre dimension, ou tout était différent. Comme si leurs mondes étaient condamnés à ne jamais pouvoir se rencontrer et coexister. Cette idée lui déplaisait beaucoup, mais Harry ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'impact de ses paroles. Après un moment de silence, il lui proposa un thé glacé, et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Evie le questionna sur sa sœur, prudemment parce qu'elle avait peur que ce soit un sujet sensible, mais il répondit de bon cœur, lui donnant plus d'informations sur son enfance et sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu en obtenir de la part de Mal. En échange, elle parla de sa propre enfance, et tenta de lui expliquer comment sa vie fonctionnait, sans trop s'en plaindre parce que comment aurait-elle pu se plaindre de sa vie pavée d'argent et de confort à quelqu'un qui vivait dans une caravane, qui avait été arraché à sa sœur et qui avait dû supporter un père ivrogne et négligeant pendant des années ?

Petit à petit, ils en arrivèrent à parler de l'école, à la manière dont Harry n'avait jamais obtenu son diplôme, puis des résultats et des cours qu'Evie suivait. Forcément, ils parlèrent aussi de Mal, de ses efforts, de ses progrès et de son potentiel. Harry sembla heureux de savoir qu'elle prenait confiance en ses capacités, et confia à Evie qu'il espérait qu'elle obtienne un diplôme. Mal était intelligente, douée et capable de réaliser de grandes choses. Ils le savaient tous les deux, tout comme il savait qu'elle était la seule à en douter.

Ils discutèrent longtemps et apprirent à se connaître. Evie réalisa qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec Harry. Elle aimait beaucoup Uma, mais Harry avait quelque de plus mature. Un regard différent sur le monde. Même sans Mal pour les relier, ils auraient probablement pu être amis.

Finalement, après plus d'une heure à discuter et à passer par tous les sujets de discussion possibles, des plus graves au plus futiles – ils passèrent notamment plusieurs minutes à discuter de maquillage, au plus grand plaisir d'Evie qui n'avait jamais la possibilité d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec Mal et qui finit par promettre d'envoyer au garçon quelques échantillons de ses eye-liners favoris – ils furent interrompus brusquement.

Non pas par le retour des deux autres filles, mais bien par le téléphone d'Evie qui se mit à vibrer. Pensant d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Carlos ou de Jay qui appelait pour prendre des nouvelles – elle les avait tenus au courant par messages rapides, mais elle se doutait qu'ils allaient demander plus de détails très rapidement – elle pâlit en voyant le nom de la personne qui était en train d'essayer de la contacter.

Harry nota son changement d'expression, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Non, murmura Evie d'une voix blanche. C'est juste...Je dois répondre, désolée.

La main un peu tremblante, elle décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle avait aussi peur. Après tout, elle avait le droit de l'appeler pour juste prendre des nouvelles, non ?

— Maman ? prononça-t-elle en décrochant, la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

Alors que sa mère lui répondait à l'autre bout du fil, elle pâlit encore davantage, ses yeux s'écarquillant de panique.

— Tu es à la maison ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque alarmiste.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du téléphone alors que la voix de sa mère en émanait suffisamment fort pour que Harry comprenne que celle-ci semblait en colère. Ou peu commode. Ou les deux à la fois.

— Je suis chez une amie, murmura Evie d'une petite voix. Non pas chez Carlos. Je viens de te le dire, une amie.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, les yeux baissés, les doigts de sa main libre s'agitant sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Harry essaya de capter son regard, pour savoir s'il y avait un problème ou quelque chose de grave, mais Evie l'esquiva habilement, visiblement désireuse d'oublier sa présence.

Un long moment sembla s'écouler, et Harry supposa que la femme à l'autre bout du fil s'était lancée dans une tirade sans fin. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter la manière dont l'expression d'Evie se décomposait un peu plus à chaque seconde, et il se demanda ce que sa mère lui disait. Rien de très joyeux visiblement. Finalement l'adolescente reprit la parole, d'une voix faible et résignée.

— Je ne peux pas pour ce soir...Oui, demain matin. D'accord. Pardon maman...Je sais...Je suis désolée...Maman ?

Evie cligna des yeux, surprise, puis éloigna son téléphone de son oreille pour le fixer. Sa mère avait raccroché, la laissant en plan. Elle poussa un soupir et déposa l'appareil électronique sur la petite table, toujours incapable d'affronter Harry.

— Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi aussi vite que possible, annonça-t-elle. Je pendrai sans doute le premier bus demain matin et...

— Il y a un problème chez toi ? l'interrompit Harry, sincèrement concerné par l'agitation qui semblait soudain s'être emparée d'elle.

— Oh non ! Tout va bien. C'est juste ma mère qui...

Evie s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire et accepta finalement de lever les yeux vers Harry, l'observant avec attention. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle pesa toutes les raisons de lui faire confiance ou non, repassant rapidement dans sa tête son comportement des derniers jours, leur conversation interrompue à peine un instant plus tôt et surtout le fait que Mal semblait considérer le garçon comme quelqu'un de fiable. Alors, après une ultime hésitation, elle reprit la parole d'un ton calme et aussi détaché que possible.

— Ma mère n'aime pas quand je découche, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais ici, parce que normalement elle est absente, trop occupée par son travail pour suivre mes déplacements, mais elle a visiblement décidé de rentrer par surprise et a découvert mon absence...

Elle haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser que sa mère était furieuse d'avoir trouvé la maison vide et exigeait son retour immédiat pour lui faire la morale et sans doute l'enfermer dans sa chambre en guise de punition, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. La priver de liberté pour avoir tenté d'en obtenir un peu plus qu'autorisé. Harry acquiesça à cette réponse, même si un point-clé manquait.

— Est-ce que ta mère...ressemble à celle de Mal ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Evie pencha la tête, intriguée par la question. Elle savait très peu de choses à propos de la mère de Mal, mais du peu qu'elle savait, elle l'associait assez peu à la sienne. Ce fut en croisant le regard d'Harry qu'elle compris le sous-entendu.

— Oh, tu veux dire violente ? Non ! Absolument pas ! Jamais !

Sa dénégation sembla trop insistante pour le jeune homme qui plissa les yeux avec suspicion, et Evie se força à s'apaiser pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

— Ma mère est compliquée et extrême dans beaucoup de domaine, admit-elle avec douceur. Mais elle n'est pas violence. Elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi et ne le fera jamais, je t'assure.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant attentivement avec une drôle d'expression qui donna à Evie l'impression qu'elle devait se justifier encore plus fort.

— Ma mère n'est pas un mauvais parent, insista-t-elle pour le convaincre.

— Il y a des centaines de manières d'être un mauvais parent, finit par dire Harry d'une voix étrangement détachée. Pas besoin de frapper son enfant pour faire partie de cette catégorie.

Evie voulut le contredire et lui assurer qu'il avait tort, mais sa protestation resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de son opinion sur le sujet.

oOoOoOo

Evie s'absenta trois jours. Et pendant trois jours, Mal se montra absolument insupportable. Elle passait ses journées à tourner en rond, à pester et à râler contre absolument tout. C'était impossible de lui adresser la parole sans qu'elle ne se montre agressive, et même quand on lui fichait la paix, elle venait se plaindre du manque de nouvelles d'Evie et du fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait, comme si c'était impensable que le monde se préoccupe d'autre chose que ses petits malheurs.

Fort heureusement pour Uma et Harry, ils étaient absents la majorité du temps, occupés par leur travail. Mais durant les quelques heures où ils devaient la supporter, l'attitude de Mal leur tapait sur les nerfs. A tel point que le deuxième jour, Uma finit par craquer et la jeta hors de la caravane après une longue séance de plainte sur la qualité du réseau qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle ne recevait pas de nouvelles.

— Tu fais chier Mal ! lui lança-t-elle en la traînant de force juste la porte. Si ta princesse te manque tant que ça, tu sais où elle habite et absolument rien ne t'empêche de la rejoindre alors dégage d'ici j'en ai marre de t'entendre !

Sur cette déclaration sèche et agacée, elle claqua la porte au nez de son amie et la verrouilla, s'assurant qu'elle comprenne le message. Mal resta bouche-bée et stupéfaite pendant une seconde, puis se ressaisit et cogna contre la porte, lui criant de lui ouvrir. Mais Uma s'était déjà désintéressée d'elle et décida d'en profiter pour aller faire une sieste bien méritée.

Lorsque Harry rentra à son tour, deux heures plus tard, il haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant Mal qui boudait devant la porte, refusant de partir ou d'entendre raison.

— On dirait que tu es punie, commenta le garçon avec un sourire moqueur, et Mal lui lança un regard noir.

— Ta gueule Harry.

Cela ne fit qu'étirer davantage son sourire, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant à côté d'elle juste pour l'ennuyer. Mal grogna et se renfrogna encore plus alors que Uma ouvrait la porte pour laisser entrer son compagnon, ignorant totalement la présence de la plus jeune.

— Merde Uma, tu vas pas me laisser passer la nuit ici quand même ?

— On verra, ça dépendra de mon humeur, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant que la porte ne se referme à nouveau.

Mal les maudit tous les deux et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, y posant sa tête en marmonnant des insultes.

Evie lui manquait.

Ce fut finalement lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et l'air à se rafraîchir que la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit à nouveau et qu'Uma vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui tendant un sandwich au jambon.

— Tu réalises à quel point tu es stupide n'est-ce-pas ?

Mal ne répondit pas, mais s'empara du sandwich et mordit allègrement dedans, apaisant son estomac qui s'était mis à grogner un – trop – long moment plus tôt.

— Tu as besoin d'elle, enchaîna Uma. Tu as envie d'être avec elle. Et elle veut que tu sois avec elle. Bordel, être séparée d'elle plus de trente secondes te rend détestable juste parce que tu ne supportes pas de ne pas savoir comment elle va ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

Son amie resta silencieuse, se contentant de la regarder avec un air mécontent tout en mâchant son repas.

— Mal, gronda Uma d'une voix où l'agacement était limpide. C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? Tu rencontres une fille super, qui t'aime et veut être là pour toi. Tu décides que tu ne veux pas de ça. Okay. Mais elle vient te chercher, et tu lui _demandes_ de rester. Et quand elle part tu pleurniches en permanence à cause de son absence, mais tu refuses d'aller la retrouver. C'est complètement absurde, et tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas déjà décidé de t'abandonner après ça parce que t'es juste totalement chiante.

Mal grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui ressemblait assez nettement à une insulte et cela fit sourire Uma.

— T'es vraiment butée jusqu'au bout hein ? Allez, lève-toi et rentre. Mais je te jure si j'entends la moindre plainte sur ta princesse, je te renvoie ici illico avec un coup de pied aux fesses.

oOoOoOo

Evie n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner les évènements qui s'étaient produits en son absence parce que lorsqu'elle revint, au cours du quatrième jour, Uma et Harry étaient tous les deux absents, partis travaillés chacun de leur côté. Il n'y avait donc que Mal pour l'accueillir, et celle-ci était étrangement calme et silencieuse. Presque distante. Elle n'était pas agressive ni en colère comme la dernière fois, elle était juste...étrange.

Après quelques minutes d'inconfort, elle proposa à Evie de monter sur le toit de la caravane. Une proposition étrange qu'Evie accepta, parce qu'elle l'avait vue y grimper au cours des quelques jours qu'elle avait passé ici, et qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si particulier là-haut.

La réponse était rien. C'était juste un toit quelconque, un peu sale, qui offrait une vue sur l'ensemble du parc à caravanes, définitivement sale.

— Pourquoi tu aimes tellement venir ici ? demanda alors Evie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard parcourant les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être vu.

Mal se contenta de hausser les épaules, et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Hésitant une seconde, Evie finit par l'imiter et aller s'asseoir près d'elle, essayant de ne pas penser à la poussière, la terre et les déjections d'oiseaux qui devaient lui servir de coussin.

— Ça a été avec ta mère ? demanda Mal sans vraiment la regarder, préférant porter son attention sur une feuille d'arbre qui avait atterri là et qu'elle faisait à présent tourner entre ses doigts.

— Je suppose, murmura Evie. On s'est un peu disputées et elle m'a punie pour être venue ici, mais je pense que je m'en fiche ?

A vrai dire, elle était privée de sortie pour deux semaines, ce qui était ridicule puisque sa mère était repartie, la laissant seule pour gérer sa propre punition.

— Je vais bien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ajouta-t-elle. C'est étrange mais pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est sa faute à elle, et pas la mienne.

Mal quitta sa feuille des yeux pour la regarder, et esquissa un petit sourire fier. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, restant silencieuse et détachée. Distante. Insaisissable.

— Mal, est-ce que ça va ?

— Pourquoi tu m'as invitée chez toi ?

La question avait fusé en réponse, et Evie la regarda sans comprendre. Mal soupira, comme si les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les expliquer.

— Quand on s'est rencontrée. Tu as payé ta dette avec les burgers. Tu ne me devais rien, et je n'étais personne pour toi. Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ? Pourquoi moi ?

— Oh.

Evie baissa les yeux, cherchant une réponse appropriée et compréhensible. Mais il n'en existait pas, et elle se tordit les doigts, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as intriguée je pense. Tu semblais si jeune et...être confrontée à toi m'a fait réaliser l'existence d'un monde auquel je n'avais jamais prêté attention. J'ai juste voulu...t'aider et comprendre ?

Mal plissa le nez, comme si elle n'acceptait pas entièrement cette réponse.

— Donc ce n'était pas...parce que tu avais eu un coup de foudre ou je ne sais quoi ? C'était pas un plan bizarre pour que je m'attache à toi et que je te sois redevable ?

Les yeux d'Evie s'écarquillèrent grands d'horreur en entendant ces paroles et elle dévisagea son amie, incrédule.

— Quoi ? Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Mon dieu Mal, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, grommela Mal en détournant la tête.

Evie se mordilla les lèvres et passa une main sur ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée de cette situation. Fatiguée de ne pas réussir à rassurer son amie. Fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir solutionner le problème.

— Écoute Mal, prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je n'ai jamais prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi, je te le promets. C'est juste arrivé, et j'en suis désolée. Mais je n'ai jamais souhaité que tu ressentes la même chose parce que...parce que c'est ton choix et que je n'ai jamais rien attendu de toi vis-à-vis de ça.

Un silence lui répondit. Un long long silence qui s'étira sur plusieurs minutes, pendant lequel elles pouvaient entendre les oiseaux pépier dans les arbres, et les habitants des caravanes voisines s'agiter, crier, remuer. Des minutes suspendues dans un silence bruyant, que Mal finit par briser, sans oser regarder Evie en face.

— Je ne vais pas rentrer, déclara-t-elle. Je sais que tu es revenue pour moi, mais Uma et Harry ont raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger ça et de te laisser sans réponse. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi.

Evie déglutit, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Elle savait, elle avait toujours su que c'était un dénouement possible, mais elle avait espéré ne jamais l'entendre. Encore moins le vivre.

— Mal...

— Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. C'est juste mieux ainsi.

Quel étrange sentiment que de subir une rupture alors qu'on avait jamais été en couple. Evie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la manière dont la voix de Mal était stable et décidée. Elle-même serait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot sans se mettre à pleurer. Mais c'était la décision de Mal, et elle avait promis de l'accepter, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Si tu veux, tu peux encore dormir ici cette nuit, ajouta son amie. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois partie demain.

Evie ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues.


	30. Chapitre 22

Note : Hey ! Encore une fois je viens vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine x)

Mais ! Il y aura autre chose…quoi donc ? Mystère ! Ce ne sera pas publié sur cette histoire-ci, ce sera à part, mais c'est bien en lien avec Milkshake (bien que pas indispensable à lire si vous n'avez pas envie). Donc en gros pensez juste à surveiller soit mon profil soit les nouvelles fics publiées en français samedi prochain !

* * *

Elles avaient décidé de ne pas mentionner trop vite la décision de Mal à Uma et Harry. Inutile de créer une tension supplémentaire, l'ambiance allait être suffisamment étrange comme ça avec Evie qui savait qu'elle allait devoir partir et laisser Mal derrière elle. Si elle l'avait pu, elle serait d'ailleurs repartie immédiatement, mais comme Mal l'avait bien souligné, le trajet était long et fatiguant, et elle l'avait déjà fait une fois ce jour-là. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à rester là, profiter des dernières heures avec son amie et faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

Mais malgré l'information gardée secrète, malgré les tentatives d'Evie de sourire et de profiter des derniers moments qui lui étaient offerts dans cette caravane à laquelle elle s'était attachée sans le réaliser, malgré tous ses efforts pour prétendre que tout allait bien et que la perspective de rentrer seule et de peut-être ne jamais revoir Mal ne l'affectait pas, l'ambiance en fut affectée, et ni Uma ni Harry ne restèrent dupes très longtemps.

— Je peux savoir ce que Mal a encore fait ? demanda Uma sans le moindre avertissement, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre installés dehors, des verres de limonades et un jeu de carte étalés sur la petite table pliante.

L'accusée se renfrogna aussitôt, révoltée de cette insinuation.

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta-t-elle.

Uma haussa un sourcil, absolument pas crédule, et la pointa du doigt.

— Ta réaction est trop vive pour être innocente, souleva-t-elle avant de déplacer sa main et de désigner Evie. Et notre princesse ici présente est complètement abattue et distante. Conclusion, tu as encore fait un truc stupide.

Mal la fusilla du regard, posant ses cartes devant elle pour croiser les bras.

— Je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

— Et je ne te crois pas, répliqua Uma en imitant son intonation.

— Mal dit la vérité, intervint Evie d'une voix douce. Elle n'a rien fait du tout. Enfin. Rien de stupide ou qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Uma la regarda, sceptique.

— Ça veut quand même dire qu'elle a fait quelque chose.

— Ouais, et ça ne te regarde pas, grogna Mal. Apprends à te mêler de tes affaires.

— A mon plus grand désespoir quotidien, tu fais partie de mes affaires. Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qui se passe entre vous ?

Evie se mordilla la lèvre alors que Mal se renfrognait davantage.

— Non.

— C'est vraiment utile de le cacher ? demanda Harry, prenant finalement la parole. Ça l'air d'impacter sérieusement Evie, et si on peut aider...

— Vous ne pouvez pas aider, trancha Mal d'un ton catégorique. Ce que je dis à Evie ne concerne qu'Evie, et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'on vous implique là-dedans !

— Et bien, si ça concerne Evie et qu'Evie veut en parler...

Uma lança un regard incitateur à Evie, qui flancha sous la pression. A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur battait fort de la confusion et de tristesse, et elle regrettait de ne pas être partie tout de suite après l'annonce de Mal, ce qui lui aurait épargné cette discussion. D'un autre côté, peut-être que Uma et Harry pourraient aider. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient la faire changer d'avis ? Mais...non elle ne devait pas espérer ça, elle s'était promis de respecter la décision de Mal. Ce n'était pas juste d'essayer de l'influencer.

— Respire Evie.

La voix d'Harry ramena Evie à la réalité et, suivant l'ordre sans le réaliser, elle prit une bouffée d'air, calmant son cœur qui avait commencé à s'emballer. Trois regards inquiets étaient posés sur elle, et elle se sentit rougir de tant d'attention, avant de se caler sur celui de Mal, où la culpabilité se cachait derrière le tracas.

— Mal...

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

— Je ne t'ai pas interdit de leur en parler, la coupa celle-ci. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu ne me dois absolument rien.

Le chagrin monta à l'intérieur d'Evie parce qu'elle devait _tellement_ à Mal, et celle-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte, continuant de penser qu'elle était la seule qui était redevable. La seule qui avait évolué et qui était devenu quelqu'un de différent depuis leur rencontre.

— Je ne veux pas te forcer à...

Encore une fois, Evie se fit interrompre alors que le poing d'Uma s'abattait sur la table et que le regard stupéfait de celle-ci alternait entre les deux adolescentes.

— Bordel, elle t'a dit de partir c'est ça ? Cette idiote...elle a décidé que la meilleure solution pour vous deux était qu'elle abandonne tout et qu'elle reste ici ? Mal ! Comment tu fais pour toujours choisir la solution la plus stupide ?

oOoOoOo

Maintenant que l'information était sortie, l'ambiance était passée de maladroite et étrange à extrêmement tendue. Uma et Mal s'étaient disputées, tellement vivement qu'elles avaient été contraintes de rentrer à l'intérieur de la caravane à cause des voisins qui leurs avaient hurlés de se taire. Harry n'avait fait qu'un commentaire, soulignant une des déclarations d'Uma comme quoi Mal était stupide et bornée, puis s'était mis en retrait, laissant les filles régler l'histoire entre elles.

Quant à Evie, elle voulait tout simplement disparaître. Elle n'était pas supposée assister à tout ça. Elle ne devrait plus être là. Elle ne devrait pas entendre Mal se disputer avec ses amis _à cause d'elle_. Peut-être que si elle était partie, les choses se seraient passées autrement. Peut-être que si elle n'était jamais venue en premier lieu, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

Profitant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle entreprit de rassembler ses affaires en silence, décidant que sa présence ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Mais à peine eut-elle fermé son sac, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir plus correctement, Uma interrompit la volée de reproches qu'elle était en train de lancer à Mal pour l'apostropher.

— Tu ferais mieux de ne pas bouger de là, Princesse ! lança-t-elle d'un ton peu amène. Je sais qu'elle est têtue comme un âne mais c'est hors de question qu'on te laisse partir d'ici sur une note négative !

— Fous-lui la paix Uma, gronda Mal d'un ton encore plus dangereux. La seule raison pour laquelle elle veut partir c'est parce que tu mets une mauvaise ambiance.

Uma éclata de rire, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Je suis la raison pour laquelle elle part ? répéta-t-elle en se désignant du doigt. Tu plaisantes Mal ? Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle Evie est ici, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle a le cœur brisé et préfère s'en aller !

— Je n'ai pas..., tenta de se défendre Evie, mais c'était en vain car sa voix se noya dans le bruit du coup de pied que Mal donna à un tabouret qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver dans son chemin.

— Vous faites tous chier ! pesta-t-elle avec rage. C'est vous deux qui n'avez pas cessé de me dire que je devais prendre une décision au lieu de la laisser dans l'incertitude, et maintenant que je l'ai fait, vous allez me faire croire que c'était la mauvaise décision ? Mais ça ne vous concerne pas, merde ! C'est entre Evie et moi, et personne d'autre !

Le cœur d'Evie cognait fort et, son sac à bout de bras, elle regarda Uma ouvrir la bouche, prête à répliquer et à relancer une dispute, lorsque d'un coup, la voix d'Harry se souleva, puissante et grave, presque autoritaire.

— Ça suffit ! Cette discussion ne mène absolument nulle part, et ça ne fait qu'empirer. Est-ce que vous vous entendez au moins ? Vous êtes toutes les deux aussi bornées l'une que l'autre et aucune de vous n'est capable de prendre une décision rationnelle !

Uma fronça les sourcils, mais resta silencieuse alors que Mal croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et levait les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai pris une décision, rappela-t-elle d'un ton maussade. C'est pas ma faute si elle ne convient pas à Uma.

— Tu as raison Mal, répondit Harry en croisant les bras à son tour, une dureté inhabituelle dans son regard. Mais chaque décision a des conséquences, et la tienne aussi.

Evie fit un pas en avant, hésitante mais sachant qu'elle devait profiter du calme que Harry avait imposé si elle voulait pouvoir dire quelque chose.

— Ce n'est pas la faute de Mal, tenta-t-elle d'objecter. Elle avait le droit de prendre cette décision et...je ne lui en veux pas alors, s'il-vous-plaît, ne lui rep...

— Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

Un silence suivit la déclaration d'Harry, les trois filles se tournant vers lui presque à l'unisson, aussi déconcertées et surprises les unes que les autres. Ce fut finalement Uma qui reprit la parole d'un ton sceptique.

— Harry, ce n'est pas la faute d'Evie si...

— Je ne parlais pas à Evie, la coupa-t-il. Je parlais à Mal.

Son intonation était sérieuse et décidé. Il y eut un blanc, le temps que chacune des filles réalisent ce qu'il voulait dire par là, puis Mal fit un pas dans sa direction, se plaçant face à lui.

— Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler la moindre question que le regard d'Harry se posa sur elle, dur et froid.

— Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

— Pourquoi ? prononça Mal à voix basse, cherchant une once de logique dans ce revirement de situation.

Ce n'était plus à propos d'Evie. C'était à propos d'elle. A propos de Mal, Harry et Uma. A propos de leur promesse de toujours veiller sur elle, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'elle fasse, parce qu'ils l'avaient adoptée comme l'une des leurs. A propos de leur invitation à venir vivre avec eux, quand elle le voulait, parce qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille, et que chez eux était chez elle. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Ou presque.

— Parce que les choses ont changé. Quand on t'a invitée, tu n'avais rien de mieux. Cette caravane est peut-être minuscule et bancale, mais au moins elle était mieux que ta mère. La porte t'était toujours ouverte parce que tu avais besoin d'un toit, d'un abri, peu importe. Tu n'avais rien d'autre.

— Mais je n'ai toujours rien d'autre ! s'écria Mal en serrant les poings, levant un regard désespéré, presque _suppliant_ en direction du garçon.

Cela eut l'effet inverse que celui qu'elle désirait car Harry serra la mâchoire, fronçant les sourcils devant ce mensonge.

— C'est faux, gronda-t-il. Evie t'offre un toit. Une chambre. De la nourriture. Des perspectives. Elle ne te demande rien en retour, et tu le sais.

— Elle...

— Tais-toi ! rugit Harry, et les trois filles sursautèrent à son soudain haussement de voix. Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! La vie t'offre une deuxième chance, une chance d'avoir un diplôme, de construire quelque chose. Tu veux tout balancer dans un caprice de gamine ? D'accord. Mais c'est ton problème. Tu as deux jours pour partir d'ici, peu m'importe où tu décides d'aller.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la caravane, donnant presque l'illusion que ses derniers mots se répétaient en écho. Face à lui, Mal le fixait, son visage remplit de colère, ses lèvres pincées de mépris et de rancœur. Mais au-delà de sa rage, quelque part dans les flammes de son regard, il pouvait distinguer le chagrin et la trahison, et il se détestait d'être cette personne, mais quelqu'un devait l'être.

La poitrine de Mal se souleva, haletant sous la puissance des émotions qui tempêtaient en elle. Pendant un instant, elle faillit répliquer, l'insulter, l'envoyer balader. Le frapper peut-être. Hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Mais elle savait que sa décision était prise, elle le voyait dans sa manière de la contempler sans ciller. Il avait fait son choix, et comme tous les autres, il la laissait tomber. Alors, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de perler dans ses yeux, elle fit volte-face et quitta la caravane en courant, ignorant les bras d'Uma qui se tendaient vers elle, ignorant l'appel d'Evie, ignorant le monde entier, à part ce trou béant à l'intérieur d'elle en réalisant qu'une fois de plus, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait l'abandonnait.

oOoOoOo

Si Mal avait retenu son envie de frapper Harry, il n'en fut pas de même pour Uma qui se jeta pratiquement sur son compagnon, lui assénant plusieurs tapes sur le torse.

— Bordel Harry ! Mais ça va pas ? D'où tu prends des décisions pareilles ? Espèce de crétin !

Harry encaissa les coups sans broncher et sans se justifier, la laissant évacuer sa colère, sa peur, son impuissance.

— Tu la connais pourtant ! Elle est capable de n'importe quoi, et si...et si elle prenait encore la mauvaise décision ? On ne peut pas...on ne peut pas la laisser...

La voix d'Uma se brisa alors que sa main se posait sur lui, en douceur cette fois, résignée. Avec tendresse, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

— Elle prendra la bonne décision, murmura-t-il. Et même si elle est trop têtue pour ne pas le faire, il y a une princesse qui va l'y forcer.

Uma sortit son visage du t-shirt de son compagnon pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Evie se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, réalisant qu'elle était partie, se précipitant derrière Mal. Esquissant un sourire, elle se blottit un peu plus contre Harry, espérant qu'il avait raison et que tout irait bien.

— Tu es quand même un idiot, marmonna-t-elle, le faisant rire doucement.

oOoOoOo

— Mal !

Alors que ses pieds foulaient la terre et la poussière du camping à caravanes, Evie réalisa qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réellement couru après Mal. Toutes les fois où celle-ci s'était enfui, elle l'avait laissée faire, sans essayer de la rattraper. Elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire, car elle avait toujours eu la certitude que Mal reviendrait vers elle. Qu'elle entrerait chez elles et l'attendrait. Pour toutes ses fuites précédentes, elle avait eu besoin de s'échapper pour prendre de la distance et réfléchir, seule. Mal avait eu besoin de solitude.

Pas cette fois. Cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois Evie n'était pas certaine d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir lui reparler. Cette fois elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir la retrouver au pied de sa porte d'entrée. Sans doute peut-être parce que Mal elle-même ne savait pas où elle allait alors qu'elle courrait pour s'éloigner d'Harry, s'éloigner de ce qui venait de la blesser.

Mal n'avait pas besoin de solitude. Mal n'avait pas besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Mal n'avait pas besoin qu'on la laisse tranquille. C'était même tout le contraire.

Alors Evie courut, sans hésiter, sans penser à ses chaussures qui allaient s'abîmer sur les cailloux, ou au fait qu'elle _détestait_ courir. Evie courut et l'appela, encore et encore, même si son amie refusait de lui accorder son attention.

— Mal s'il-te-plaît ! Je veux juste te parler !

Mal l'ignora, la semant un peu plus à chaque seconde parce qu'elle était plus rapide, plus endurante, plus entraînée.

— Tu me dois au moins ça ! cria Evie, sans se préoccuper des caravanes qui l'encerclaient.

Mal se figea brusquement. Elle resta immobile un instant, permettant à Evie d'arriver à sa hauteur puis, lentement, très lentement, elle se retourna pour la regarder. La peine et la douleur étaient visibles dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Son visage était fermé, neutre, impassible. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot, indiquant juste à Evie qu'elle pouvait parler d'un petit geste de la tête.

Evie dût rassembler tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, ou même la toucher. Elle voulait réconforter Mal plus que tout au monde, faire n'importe quoi pour la soulager de la peine qu'elle portait actuellement. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ou de s'imposer. Elle avait été suffisamment claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle.

Et pourtant elle s'était arrêtée, prête à l'écouter. Une dernière faveur. Une dernière chance.

— Hier tu as dit que je ne comprenais pas, prononça Evie après avoir repris son souffle. Mais tu as tort.

Mal plissa les yeux, la défiant du regard. La défiant de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. La défiant de la convaincre de changer d'avis.

— Il y a des tas de choses que je ne comprends pas à propos de toi ou de ta vie, enchaîna Evie en soutenant son regard. Et peut-être que je ne les comprendrai jamais. Mais ça...toi et moi...je _comprends_. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Moi aussi je suis terrifiée. Moi aussi je me demande les impacts que ça va avoir sur toi, sur moi, sur nos vies. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à notre amitié ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver à toi ? Est-ce qu'on le regrettera un jour ? Il y a tellement de questions, tellement d'éléments à prendre en considération. Je comprends Mal. Je comprends que tu sois terrifiée par tout ça parce que je le suis aussi, et tu n'as pas le droit de prétendre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Son ton était devenu accusateur malgré elle, et le regard de Mal décrocha du sien, se baissant vers le sol, presque coupable. Evie le prit comme un signal pour faire un pas dans sa direction et s'emparer d'une de ses mains, rétablissant le contact entre elles.

— Tu penses vraiment que c'est facile pour moi ? Que tout coule de source et que je ne me pose pas la moindre question ? Bon sang, regarde-toi ! Tu ne ressembles en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé pour mon futur ! Tu ne corresponds en rien aux attentes de ma mère, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux exactement pour moi, sans son influence. Mais...Mal.

C'était un appel. Presque un ordre. Et Mal y répondit, relevant la tête et plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux, doux et chaleureux, d'Evie.

— On peut chercher les réponses ensemble. Rien ne nous oblige à nous mettre en couple tout de suite, ou même un jour. Oui je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et peut-être que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, ou pas. Mais quelle importance ? On a toujours bien fonctionné toutes les deux, et pourtant on a jamais su ce qu'on faisait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste...continuer ?

Les doigts de Mal s'agitèrent contre sa main. Pendant une seconde, Evie pensa qu'elle essayait de se soustraire à son emprise, puis elle réalisa que c'était de la nervosité. L'expression physique de son incertitude et de sa peur. Alors elle raffermit sa prise et serra la main de son amie, avec douceur et assurance, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant, et le regard de Mal vacilla à nouveau, craintif, terrifié, perdu.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, à peine audible.

— Tu ne sais pas comment faire quoi ?

— Pour t'aimer. Pour mériter d'être avec toi. Tu es…tu es tellement parfaite, Evie, et j'ai tous ces sentiments pour toi mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir ! Rien à t'apporter. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer le jour où tu vas le réaliser, le jour où tu vas vouloir plus et que je ne pourrais pas…

— Mal, la coupa Evie d'une voix ferme. Arrête de dire des bêtises, d'accord ? Tu es suffisante. C'est toi que j'aime, ta personnalité, ta présence, ta mauvaise humeur et ta fâcheuse tendance à toujours t'enfuir plutôt que de t'exprimer. Alors que sérieusement si tu t'exprimais dès le départ, tout serait tellement plus facile. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas du facile. Je te veux toi, en amie, en plus qu'amie, peu m'importe.

— Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

Le regard que Mal lui lança était celui d'une petite fille fautive, qui savait qu'elle avait tort et qui en même temps ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas raison. Un regard qui ne fut accompagné d'aucun mot, mais qui ne fut pas suffisant pour déstabiliser Evie.

— Mal ?

— J'ai peur d'accord ?!

C'était un cri du cœur. Finalement les émotions de Mal s'exprimaient, et plus que le cri, il y eu les larmes dans ses yeux, et elle se rétracta, éloignant ses mains de celles d'Evie.

— J'ai peur de…J'ai peur de laisser tous ces sentiments prendre le dessus, parce qu'ils sont tellement puissants et intenses mais ils ont forcément un revers et je ne veux pas…si je m'autorise à t'aimer aussi fort, je souffrirai un milliard de fois plus le jour où je te perdrais.

Evie ne répondit pas tout de suite, la contemplant tristement. C'était logique. C'était totalement stupide et absurde, mais c'était logique. Mal était terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée, et ne pas s'attacher était la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger de ce danger.

— Tu ne me perdras pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tous les couples finissent par se briser, par se détruire, par se détester !

C'était effrayant la vitesse à laquelle Mal pouvait passer de la peine à la colère. De la peur à la frustration. Ses émotions changeaient tellement vite, pas étonnant qu'elle soit confuse. Evie retenta de faire un pas vers elle, mais cela la fit reculer, alors elle se contenta d'un soupir.

— Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien. Je te l'ai dit, moi aussi j'ai peur. Je n'ai aucune idée non plus de ce qui va nous arriver mais…Mal, réellement, tu penses que je pourrais te faire souffrir ? Même si on arrête de s'aimer, même si on doit se séparer un jour, on se réadaptera. Nos vies sont liées l'une à l'autre, Mal, et tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur ce fait. Même si tu me rejettes maintenant, on en souffrira. Alors qu'on pourrait essayer, et construire quelque chose d'unique, sans se projeter dans une terrible fin qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais.

— Mais si ce qu'on construit est moins bien que ce qu'on avait ?

— Alors on le déconstruira, et on reviendra à avant.

— Je pense pas que ça fonctionne comme ça, répondit Mal avec un petit rire nerveux.

Evie lui sourit, et tendit la main vers elle.

— C'est toi et moi Mal. Il n'y a pas de règles. Juste ce qu'on veut. Si tu veux que tout reste comme avant, ça peut rester comme avant. Si tu veux qu'on essaye de nouvelles choses, je suis partante. Et si on n'aime pas cette nouvelle relation, on peut revenir en arrière, et retenter autrement.

Il y eut un instant de calme, puis Mal tendit la main à son tour, prenant celle qu'Evie lui tendait.

— Tout peut rester pareil ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, et sa voix était tellement basse et terrifiée qu'Evie dût à nouveau se refréner pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tout peut rester exactement pareil, promit Evie.

— Mais si je veux que ça soit différent ?

— Alors on peut essayer.

Les yeux de Mal vinrent finalement rencontrer les siens, hésitants, apeurés, mais désireux de lui faire confiance.

— Je crois que je voudrais essayer, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Le rire d'Evie retentit, léger et amusé, rempli de tendresse et de bienveillance. Avec gentillesse, elle s'empara de l'autre main de Mal et, sans décrocher son regard du sien, elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant et excité.

— On va apprendre ensemble.

oOoOoOo

— J'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça, mais ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes va me manquer.

Evie laissa échapper un petit rire à la déclaration d'Uma, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire au revoir. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester maintenant que Mal avait décidé de rentrer avec elle, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle aussi était triste de ne plus avoir la compagnie d'Uma et Harry au quotidien, et de quitter l'ambiance étrange et un peu hors du temps de cette caravane.

Les rares fois où Evie était partie en vacances dans sa vie, les voyages avaient toujours été rythmés par les musées, les explorations, la culture et l'apprentissage. Ces quelques jours avaient donc eu une saveur particulière, une parenthèse inattendue mais agréable qui lui avait apporté beaucoup plus que prévu.

— Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle à Uma qui réceptionna son câlin avec surprise mais lui rendit immédiatement.

— Avec plaisir, Princesse. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

Evie se détacha d'elle et lui adressa un immense sourire confiant.

— Evidemment ! Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi quand vous voulez !

— Tout doux Evie, intervint Mal avec une expression amusée. Pas la peine de les héberger eux aussi.

Evie rit doucement à cette remarque et adressa un faux regard d'excuses aux deux autres.

— Mal veut apparemment garder tout le confort pour elle.

— Oh ce n'est définitivement pas le confort qu'elle veut garder pour elle, commenta Uma avec une mimique taquine, le regard posé sur Evie d'une manière qui en disait suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de développer sa pensée.

La brune rougit malgré elle tandis que Mal grognait légèrement. Harry, qui s'était tenu en retrait depuis le début de ces adieux, fit un pas vers elle, et l'humeur joviale se dissipa aussitôt, alors que Mal se renfrognait pour de vrai.

Même si la dispute datait de la veille et que tout semblait s'être arrangé depuis, ils n'avaient pas remis sur le tapis la décision du garçon de mettre Mal à la porte. Peu importe ses intentions et peu importe les débouchés de cette décision, elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir été trahie, et abandonnée, et elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Harry. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait vraiment laissée tombée ? Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment mis sa menace à exécution, la laissant seule et totalement livrée à elle-même ? Mal ne connaissait pas les réponses à ces questions et elle détestait ce doute soudain par rapport à un des piliers de sa vie.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot, les yeux rivés sur elle et, au bout d'un moment de silence où ils s'observèrent mutuellement, il finit par tendre la main en direction de Mal. Un geste de paix et d'excuses à la fois. Têtue et rancunière, Mal fixa sa main un instant sans bouger puis, renonçant à emporter de la rancœur avec elle, elle finit par rouler des yeux et tendre la main à son tour pour serrer celle de son ami et lui dire au revoir.

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon et qu'il la tira vers lui d'un geste affirmé, la coinçant dans un câlin absolument pas consenti. Mal tenta de protester, mais cela le fit juste rire, et il se pencha pour lui chuchoter une dernière recommandation à l'oreille.

— Si jamais tu brises le cœur d'Evie, je viendrai te chercher par la peau du cul pour te donner une leçon, compris ?

Mal fronça les sourcils et le repoussa sèchement, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

— Ce n'est pas supposé être l'inverse ? bougonna-t-elle. Vous devriez être de mon côté.

Uma surgit derrière elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de la prendre dans ses bras, provoquant une montée de protestation de la part de la plus jeune.

— C'est parce qu'on est de ton côté qu'on fait ça, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton tellement enjoué qu'il en était machiavélique.

Mal grogna, tentant de se soustraire à son étreinte, mais Harry s'approcha et la prit en étau par-dessus la prise de sa compagne. Ils rirent à l'unisson, l'écrasant entre eux dans une forme étrange mais sincère d'affection. Après quelques instants à résister et à lutter pour s'en extirper, Mal finit par capituler et leur rendit le câlin.

Ces idiots allaient lui manquer.

oOoOoOo

Evie n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait raison en disant que tout pouvait rester comme avant. Parce que, honnêtement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changements.

La seule et légère transition réelle eut lieu pendant le trajet du retour. Sorties de la caravane et de la parenthèse hors de leur quotidien qu'elle représentait, les deux adolescentes furent d'abord un peu mal à l'aise, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Étaient-elles supposées se toucher ? Se faire des câlins ? S'embrasser ? Juste discuter ? Comment se comporter pour montrer qu'elles étaient plus que des amies ? Mais avaient-elles toujours le droit de se comporter juste en amies ? Où était la limite, et où voulaient-elles se positionner ?

Elles partageaient tellement de questions sans les formuler, se contentant de se regarder sans rien faire. Et puis Evie finit par laisser échapper un petit rire et par attraper la main de Mal, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

— C'est la première fois qu'on fait ce trajet à deux, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire et Mal lui sourit en retour, pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Faire les choses à deux. De la manière dont elles avaient envie. C'était tout ce qui importait. Alors elles parlèrent, elles plaisantèrent, elles gardèrent leurs mains nichées l'une contre l'autre et, parce que le trajet était long et ennuyeux, les échanges tactiles se firent de plus en plus nombreux, taquins et discrets, mais remplis de tendresse alors que leurs pieds se bousculaient gentiment, que les doigts d'Evie se glissaient dans les cheveux violets, que la tête de Mal se reposait sur l'épaule de son amie, que leurs bras et leurs épaules se touchaient puis que, au détour d'un rire ou d'une remarque mignonne, leurs nez se frôlèrent, puis leurs lèvres, timidement, maladroitement, mais avec des regards croisés remplis d'amour et de bienveillance.

Rien n'avait changé et tout avait changé. C'était paradoxale, un peu vertigineux et vraiment excitant. C'est en tout cas ce que Mal pensa alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, sa tête posée contre Evie, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, et surtout avec la sensation encore présente de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et la promesse de retrouver ce contact en se réveillant, et autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait.


	31. Bonus - Honte

**Note : Un petit bonus pour briser vos cœurs avant le chapitre de samedi :3**

 **Et pour ceux qui l'ont raté, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire** **Baba au rhum** **!**

* * *

 **Evie – 6 ans**

— Maman, on peut acheter ça ?

La maman d'Evie se tourna vers elle, regardant le paquet de bonbons que la petite fille lui tendait. C'était une sorte de bonbons que les autres enfants mangeaient souvent à l'école, et elle avait très envie d'en avoir elle aussi.

— Non. Va les remettre où tu les as pris.

Le sourire plein d'espoir d'Evie s'effaça et elle regarda sa maman, déconfite.

— Mais juste pour essayer ?

— Je viens de te dire non, Evie.

Evie savait que non voulait dire non, et qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter. Normalement, elle aurait obéi et remit le paquet de bonbons à sa place. Sauf que là, elle en avait vraiment très envie, et sa maman pourrait essayer de le comprendre. Elle voulait ces bonbons, parce que tous les autres enfants en avaient et ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas en avoir.

Alors, telle la petite fille de six ans qu'elle était, Evie serra ses poings autour du paquet de bonbons, son visage se chiffonnant de frustration juste avant que sa petite voix aiguë ne retentisse à nouveau dans l'allée du magasin, à un volume bien supérieur à ce que sa maman tolérait.

— Mais je les veuuuux ! cria-t-elle en tapant des pieds par terre. Maman je les veux je les veux je les...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa litanie que le paquet de bonbons lui fut brusquement arraché des mains par sa maman qui se tenait à présent devant elle, le regard sévère.

— Tu arrêtes ça _tout de suite_.

Evie ravala instantanément ses larmes, intimidée par son intonation.

— Regarde autour de toi, Evelyne.

Evie obéit, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour découvrir les autres clients qui observaient la scène, amusés, moqueurs ou agacés.

— Tu sais ce que voient ces gens ? enchaîna sa maman d'une voix sèche. Ils voient une petite fille désobéissante et égoïste qui fait un caprice. Une petite fille qui les dérange dans leurs courses simplement parce qu'elle veut des bonbons alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Est-ce que ça que tu veux être ? Une petite fille capricieuse qui dérange les gens ?

Evie baissa la tête, ses joues s'embrasant de honte et de regret. Elle déglutit, essayant de retenir les larmes – sincères, cette fois – qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

— Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

L'enfant leva des yeux coupables vers sa mère qui continuait de la regarder avec une sorte de mépris.

— Tu me fais honte en public, et je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement, tu m'entends ? C'était ton premier et ton dernier caprice.

Evie acquiesça timidement, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Elle avait l'impression que tout le magasin était en train de la regarder et de se moquer d'elle. Elle avait fait honte à sa maman, et maintenant celle-ci était en colère contre elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour rattraper la situation.

— Oh non Evelyne, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mettre à pleurer. Tu es responsable de tes actes, assume-les dignement. Si tu ne veux pas être punie en rentrant, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Ni pleurer, ni parler, et certainement pas réclamer quoique ce soit.

Evie laissa échapper un petit hoquet tout en se frottant les yeux, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contenir son chagrin. Un câlin ou la promesse qu'elle serait pardonnée aurait pu l'aider, mais sa maman s'était déjà détournée d'elle, toujours en colère, et la petite fille n'avait plus qu'à la suivre en espérant parvenir à se faire oublier.

 **Mal – 6 ans**

— J'ai faim !

La plainte de Mal lui avait échappé, et elle la regretta à l'instant où sa mère se tourna vers elle.

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on est ici ? lui lança-t-elle avec des yeux remplis d'agacement. Es-tu stupide au point de ne pas réaliser que si nous sommes dans un magasin, c'est pour acheter à manger ?

Mal ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elles étaient en train d'acheter de la nourriture, mais elle ne savait pas quand sa maman allait la préparer, et encore moins la lui donner. Et même si sa maman décidait de faire à manger dès qu'elles rentreraient à la maison, c'était dans vraiment longtemps. Et elle avait faim _maintenant_.

Elle ravala quand même ses protestations, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être punie et privée de repas, et se remit à suivre sa maman à travers les nombreuses allées du magasin, regardant les rayons remplis de nourriture qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir faim alors qu'il y avait tellement de bonnes choses à manger autour d'elle ?

Lorsqu'elles passèrent dans l'allée des biscuits et des bonbons, sa maman ne déposa rien dans leur chariot, et Mal regarda les boîtes colorées et appétissante avec regret. Elle ne demandait vraiment pas grand-chose, juste un tout petit morceau pour apaiser son estomac. Le magasin avait des milliers de boîtes, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer qu'elle en prenne une ? Juste une, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et puis Mal avait vraiment faim. Et sa maman ne prêtait pas du tout attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Aussi discrètement que possible, Mal prit une boîte, sur laquelle était dessinée des petits gâteaux au chocolat qui semblaient extrêmement bons. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, plongeant sa petite main dedans, et en ressortit l'un des gâteaux pour mordre dedans avec bonheur. Hmm, c'était si bon !

Sauf que si Mal avait veillé à s'assurer que sa maman était loin et ne la voyait pas, elle n'avait pas pensé aux autres personnes dans le rayon. Et elle sursauta donc quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

C'était une vendeuse du magasin, qui la regardait d'un air vraiment pas content. La fillette écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, et ravala sa bouchée tellement vite qu'elle se fit mal à la gorge.

— Je voulais…j'avais…j'avais faim, balbutia-t-elle sans oser bouger.

Les sourcils de la dame se froncèrent, et sans même lui demander qui était ses parents, elle la traîna jusqu'à sa mère qui n'avait pourtant rien vu de la scène.

— Madame, votre fille vient de voler un paquet de gâteau pour les manger dans le magasin, déclara-t-elle sèchement en lui tendant la main de Mal. Merci de mieux la surveiller.

L'estomac de Mal se liquéfia de terreur lorsque les yeux de sa mère se posèrent sur elle, absolument noirs de rage et de dégoût. Au cours des derniers mois, la petite fille avait appris à décrypter ses expressions, et elle connaissait l'agacement, l'irritation et la colère. Mais la rage ? La rage était réservée pour les moments où Mal faisait des bêtises, et où les gens le reprochaient à sa maman. La rage était terrifiante, et la petite fille ne put rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux pour ne plus la voir, espérant qu'elle disparaisse.

— Pardon maman, pardon ! s'écria-t-elle dans un élan de désespoir.

Mais c'était trop tard, et les doigts de sa mère s'étaient déjà refermés autour de son bras, la faisant pivoter pour avoir accès à son arrière-train et lui mettre une fessée magistrale, enchaînant les claques les unes après les autres alors que Mal se mettait à pleurer.

Lorsque enfin la fessée se stoppa et qu'elle fut contrainte de s'excuser auprès de la vendeuse, Mal ne vit pas son sourire triste et son visage rempli de regrets.

Lorsqu'elle suivit sa maman en sanglotant, terminant leurs courses, Mal n'aperçut pas les regards inquiets et interrogateurs qui se posaient sur elle.

Lorsque, au détour d'un rayon vide, sa mère se retourna et lui mit brusquement une gifle sans le moindre avertissement, lui ordonnant d'arrêter de pleurnicher et lui promettant que ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait à la maison, Mal eut envie de gémir de terreur, et ne comprit pas pourquoi sa punition était coupée en deux.

Dans sa petite tête d'enfant, elle avait fait une bêtise, les adultes s'en étaient plaint et avaient exigé qu'elle soit punie. Elle l'avait donc été, et c'était tout à fait normal. C'était ce qu'elle méritait, et ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.


	32. Chapitre 23

— Donc vous êtes en couple ?

— Oui.

— Genre, pour de vrai ? Avec des bisous et tout ?

— Oui, répéta Evie avec un léger sourire amusé.

Les visages de Jay et de Carlos avaient la même expression perplexe, ébahie et confuse, ce qui fit ricaner Mal.

Elles n'étaient rentrées que la veille au soir, mais évidemment, les garçons avaient débarqué dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Ils s'étaient jetés sur Mal pour la serrer dans leurs bras – et elle ne les avait pas repoussés. Pas les vingt premières secondes en tout cas – avant de lui reprocher son départ, puis de demander tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Elles avaient raconté, s'interrompant l'une l'autre, s'attardant sur les détails les plus joyeux et mettant de côté ce qu'il était inutile qu'ils sachent comme les hésitations et le fait que Mal avait _failli_ ne pas revenir du tout. Et même s'ils étaient déjà au courant pour le baiser qui avait tout provoqué, cela n'empêcha pas les deux garçons de tomber des nues lorsqu'elles expliquèrent qu'elles étaient à présent plus que des amies. Même si elles n'étaient pas encore très sûres elles-mêmes de ce qu'elles étaient exactement, et de tout ce que ça impliquait.

Le regard de Jay les détailla, et puis s'éclaira d'une lueur qui, venant de lui, n'annonçait jamais une suite très intelligente ou raffinée.

— Attendez, est-ce que ça veut aussi dire que vous couch...

— Jay !

Evie lui mit une tape dans l'épaule, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase alors que les joues de Carlos avaient viré au rouge et que Mal baissait la tête, grommelant une insulte à l'encontre du garçon.

— Quoi ? Je demande juste ! C'est important de savoir ce genre de choses.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! Mais non. On fait les choses en douceur et...pour nous aussi c'est nouveau.

Evie lança un regard hésitant et maladroit à Mal, constatant que celle-ci avait eu la même idée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elles se sourirent mutuellement avec tendresse. Aucun détail de cet échange n'échappa à leurs deux amis qui sourirent à leurs tours, simplement heureux de les voir heureuses.

— C'est super pour vous ! déclara Carlos avec excitation. Content que tout se soit bien terminé !

— Ouais, renchérit le plus âgé. C'est juste dommage que ça ait gâché nos vacances ensemble.

— Les vacances sont à peine entamées, le contredit Mal en fronçant les sourcils. On a encore plein de temps pour en profiter.

— Pas avec moi. Je pars avec mes parents dans deux jours, je sais pas si on se reverra avant la rentrée.

L'adolescente aux cheveux violets cligna des yeux, parce que le concept de _partir en vacances_ était totalement surréaliste pour elle, et qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé que ça pouvait être une réalité banale pour ses nouveaux amis.

— Non, geignit-elle. Mais on était supposés faire plein de trucs ensembles !

Jay haussa les épaules, impuissant, puis lui adressa un sourire réjoui.

— On trouvera le temps de les faire pendant l'année. Et puis j'essayerai de vous envoyer des cartes postales drôles. Et je veux être tenu au courant de chaque progression dans votre relation okay ? Vous êtes en couple, vous habitez ensemble, la prochaine étape c'est définitivement le bébé et je veux être choisi comme parrain avant Carlos.

— Jay !

Les trois protestations outrées de ses amis se mélangèrent à son rire alors que Mal et Evie le frappaient en même temps, contaminées par sa bonne humeur et sa manière d'appréhender la vie comme si, quoiqu'ils puissent faire, tout irait bien. Et aussi étrange et faux que cela puisse être, elles avaient effectivement l'impression que tout allait bien, et que ça allait continuer.

oOoOoOo

Elles dormaient ensemble toutes les nuits à présent. C'était une habitude qui avait naturellement suivi leur séjour chez Harry et Uma, où elles avaient passé toutes les nuits ensemble. La première nuit après leur retour chez Evie, cela leur avait semblé inconcevable de se séparer alors qu'elles venaient à peine de retrouver leur équilibre et leur vie, ne serait-ce même que pour aller quelques heures dans des pièces séparées. Mal intégra donc le lit d'Evie et ne sembla plus jamais le quitter, y rapatriant son oreiller, son pyjama et surtout sa chaleur et ses demandes permanentes de câlins. Mais elles ne faisaient que ça. Des câlins innocents, rythmés par quelques baisers avant de s'endormir. Les explorations mutuelles de leurs corps étaient encore timides, maladroites et franchement peu entreprenantes, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elles n'en avaient ni envie ni besoin pour le moment. C'étaient des choses qui viendraient plus tard, lorsque leur relation évoluerait. Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient besoin de rien de plus que la présence de l'autre, et de leurs doigts entrelacés au moment de fermer les yeux.

Cela devint donc régulier pour Evie de se réveiller et de faire face à une masse de cheveux violets, qui s'harmonisaient si bien avec ses draps bleus, et de se pencher pour rencontrer le crâne de Mal avec son nez et l'embrasser délicatement. Mal grognait, marmonnait ou émettait un bruit quelconque selon les jours, et se collait un peu plus contre elle, à la fois contrariée d'être dérangée dans son sommeil et heureuse d'avoir l'attention et l'affection d'Evie. Celle-ci souriait et conservait la position quelques minutes, le temps de finir de se réveiller, puis s'extirpait doucement des draps et surtout de l'emprise de Mal, qui émettait alors un gémissement de pure protestation, mais qui était incapable d'émerger suffisamment de son sommeil pour la retenir.

C'était leur petit rituel matinal, précieux et adorable, presque identique chaque jour, et il offrait immanquablement à Evie son premier sourire de la journée.

oOoOoOo

— Tu es sûre que tu veux à la fraise ? C'est l'occasion de tester ce que tu veux.

— Je veux à la fraise, répondit Mal avec la même intonation qu'une enfant qui insistait pour avoir un jouet spécifique et pas un autre.

Evie sourit, amusée par son entêtement, et sortit donc le ravier de fraises du frigo. Mal le lui prit presque aussitôt des mains, impatiente de commencer et surtout impatiente de pouvoir déguster le résultat. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas avoir cette idée plus tôt, parce que la recette proposée sur internet pour préparer des milkshakes soi-même semblait excessivement facile. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une création si délicieuse soit accessible, ou peut-être de manière plus générale parce qu'elle avait rarement eu accès à des vraies fraises, délicieuses et bien grosses, sans avoir à les voler sur un étalage et donc à les manger presque tout de suite.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et aussi pour un millier d'autres, elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Evie d'avoir eu cette idée merveilleuse, et ce fut avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme qu'elles s'attelèrent ensemble à leur première préparation de milkshakes faits maison, qui fut tellement rapide que Mal se promit d'en faire tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

— Mal, c'est déjà ton troisième verre, s'exclama Evie alors que son amie engloutissait effectivement son troisième milkshake. Tu vas te rendre malade !

— Mais c'est tellement bon ! Et accessible ! Et puis c'est de ta faute, tu ne bois pas le tien assez vite.

Evie rit, amusée par son exubérance, et prit une gorgée de sa propre boisson, de manière bien plus tranquille et raisonnable.

— Pourquoi les fraises ? demanda-t-elle soudain, songeuse.

L'estomac de Mal était sans fond et elle semblait capable de dévorer absolument n'importe quelle forme de nourriture avec enthousiasme, mais sa passion intense pour les fraises était intrigante. Et pourtant, la réponse se résuma en un haussement d'épaules.

— Je sais pas, c'est juste bon. Plus que le reste. Leur odeur et leur goût…ça me rend juste heureuse tu sais ? Et quand c'est ajouté à la fraîcheur et à l'onctuosité du lait et de la glace…c'est juste parfait. La chose la plus parfaite au monde.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Evie, et elle réalisa l'aberration qu'elle venait de prononcer.

— Rectification, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. La deuxième chose la plus parfaite au monde, après toi.

Evie lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse et d'amour, et pencha la tête sur le côté, un éclat de taquinerie dans les yeux.

— J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite, lança-t-elle d'un ton léger. Mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais ta moustache de milkshake est tellement adorable que je m'en voudrais de l'abîmer.

Mal écarquilla les yeux, et passa aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche pour l'essuyer, ses joues se colorant de honte alors que le rire d'Evie retentissait gaiement.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

— Mais tu étais tellement mignonne, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te prendre en photo.

Mal fit la moue, boudeuse, et Evie s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue, sincèrement reconnaissante que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un fruit soit capable de créer autant de bonheur.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Evie avait proposé qu'elles sortent se balader après le repas du soir, Mal avait d'abord râlé. Elle aurait préféré une soirée tranquille à ne rien faire, et puis il n'y avait rien à voir dans le quartier, ce n'était qu'une succession de maisons sans le moindre intérêt. Mais c'était Evie qui lui demandait, et aller se promener avec Evie sous-entendait pouvoir lui tenir la main pendant un long moment, et aussi pouvoir lui dérober des petits bisous surprises lorsque son attention serait happée par l'une ou l'autre chose. Alors Mal accepta, enfila ses baskets et elles se retrouvèrent à se balader dehors, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir et du calme environnant.

Au bout de quelques mètres seulement, Mal admit que c'était une bonne idée. Ses muscles manifestèrent leur contentement d'être utilisés après une journée entière à ne rien faire à cause de la chaleur, et elle se mit même à montrer plus d'entrain et de dynamisme qu'Evie. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, renonçant à tenir la main de sa petite amie – le terme n'avait pas encore été prononcé à voix haute, mais elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à le dire dans sa tête, principalement pour se convaincre que tout ça était bien réel. Que Evie était sa _petite amie_ – pour prendre des photos de bâtiments particuliers ou de paysages improbables. Le quartier n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça, en fin de compte. Elles croisèrent même quelques autres promeneurs, et Evie se chargea de les saluer poliment tandis que Mal errait sur les trottoirs, réalisant que leur promenade digestive faisait son effet et qu'elle commençait à avoir faim. Profitant de la distraction de son amie, elle repéra la présence d'un pommier bien garni dans un jardin quelconque et s'y glissa habilement pour subtiliser deux fruits.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? lança Evie d'un ton méfiant alors que Mal faisait sa réapparition avec son butin.

— Sur un arbre, répondit Mal en haussant les épaules. Tu en veux une ?

— Tu ne peux pas t'introduire chez les gens comme ça.

— Est-ce que tu m'as vue m'introduire chez quelqu'un ?

— Mal !

— Non sérieusement, tu n'as rien vu, ils n'ont rien vu et ces deux pommes ne vont manquer à personne. Tu en veux une ou pas ?

Evie déclina la proposition et Mal mangea les deux pommes tout seule. Une fois son festin englouti, elle tenta de glisser ses doigts désormais collants entre ceux d'Evie, et reçut une petite tape sur la main en réponse. Elle se mit alors à bouder, plus pour le principe que parce qu'elle était vraiment vexée, mais son humeur changea bien vite lorsqu'une ombre noire passa au-dessus d'elles.

— C'était une chauve-souris ? s'exclama-t-elle.

— Je pense bien.

Evie eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'expression de stupéfaction absolue sur le visage de Mal, qui se mit à guetter le ciel des yeux à la recherche d'une autre petite créature volante. Par chance, l'animal refit vite son apparition, volant à nouveau au-dessus de leurs têtes et fut même rejoint par d'autres. L'adolescente ne tarda pas une seconde à dégainer son téléphone pour essayer de les capturer en photo, même s'il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle parvienne à avoir la moindre image nette vu leur vitesse. Evie la laissa faire, s'arrêtant patiemment pour l'observer traquer les petites bêtes volantes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Mal finit par renoncer – ou par être satisfaite des clichés qu'elle avait réussi à prendre, Evie n'était pas sûre – et revint vers elle en sautillant de plaisir.

— Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'en avais plus vu ! On devrait sortir se promener plus souvent !

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as râlé quand j'ai proposé qu'on aille se balader.

— Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait des chauves-souris ! Des chauves-souris, c'est tellement cool !

Elles se promenèrent encore un instant sur le trottoir boisé où volaient les petits mammifères, et Mal s'émerveilla à chaque mouvement dans l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber, puis Evie décida qu'il était temps de faire demi-tour. Même si le quartier était tranquille, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dehors lorsqu'il ferait totalement noir, et elles avaient quand même une petite trotte avant d'atteindre sa maison.

Elles se remirent en route, et Mal était surexcitée et ne faisait que parler des chauves-souris, à tel point qu'Evie se fit vite à l'idée que ce serait leur unique sujet de conversation pour le reste de la promenade. Et ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas, parce que son cœur fondait littéralement devant l'enjouement enfantin de sa petite amie.

Sauf qu'elle se trompait, et que l'épisode des chauves-souris passa vite au second plan lorsque ce fut son tour d'avoir son attention attirée par un petit animal inattendu et pourtant adorable.

C'était un chat cette fois, dont la tête dépassait d'un petit muret, sur lequel il avait posé ses pattes avant. Lorsque les deux filles passèrent devant lui, il laissa échapper un petit miaulement adorable et avant même que Mal ne puisse cligner des yeux ou identifier la source de ce bruit, Evie était agenouillée par terre, la main posée sur la tête de l'animal pour lui offrir les caresses qu'il demandait.

— Il est tellement mignon ! s'extasia-t-elle. Mal, regarde comme il est mignon !

Mal se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés, observant la scène d'un œil méfiant. Si les animaux volants et mystérieux la fascinaient, ce n'était pas le cas de ceux à quatre pattes et recouverts de poils. En particulier ceux qui se faisaient passer pour des créatures mignonnes alors qu'ils dissimulaient des griffes tranchantes dans leurs pattes prétendument innocentes.

Le chat qu'Evie était occupée à caresser avec beaucoup trop d'insouciance semblait jeune. Il avait la tête et les yeux bien ronds, ce qui lui offrait un air particulièrement inoffensif et adorable. Ses poils, longs mais pas trop, étaient roux. Un roux clair qui parcourait son dos et qui était parsemé de blanc, pour terminer sur des pattes intégralement blanches. Est-ce qu'il était beau ? Oui. Est-ce que Mal lui faisait confiance pour autant ? Non.

— Je n'aime pas les chats, déclara-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort ses bras contre son torse.

Evie lui lança un regard en coin, légèrement curieux, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car le petit chat cessa de se frotter contre elle pour partir en direction de Mal. Parler avait été une très mauvaise stratégie, car cela avait rappelé sa présence à l'animal qui se satisfait parfaitement des caresses d'Evie un instant plutôt, et qui semblait désormais avoir pour objectif d'en recevoir de Mal également. Sans la moindre crainte, il alla se frotter contre ses jambes, laissant échapper un petit miaulement.

Mal se crispa parce que le miaulement ressemblait à un ordre et elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Mais c'était aussi totalement improbable d'en recevoir un de la part d'une créature aussi minuscule. Elle pourrait l'envoyer voler d'un simple coup de pied mais il avait l'audace de lui miauler dessus. D'une certaine manière ça le rendait _mignon_.

Le chat miaula à nouveau, et Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, amusée.

— Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

Mal plissa le nez à cette constatation qu'elle ne pouvait pas réfuter. L'animal semblait effectivement l'aimer, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Elle le regarda lui tourner autour un instant, s'habituant aux miaulements qu'il émettait, sa petite tête levée vers elle. Finalement, après de longues secondes de résistance, elle capitula et se baissa pour le caresser. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait _envie_ , c'était juste qu'elle voulait être débarrassée de cette corvée aussi vite que possible. Et oui, peut-être que ses poils étaient tout doux et soyeux. Et oui, peut-être que la main de Mal s'y attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et non, le contact n'était pas entièrement désagréable, et la manière dont le chat semblait en redemander était...et bien... _satisfaisante_. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Mal allait admettre qu'elle aimait ça.

— Ce n'est pas le pire chat que j'ai rencontré, concéda-t-elle en se redressant.

Le rire d'Evie retentit dans la rue déserte, et elle s'empara de la main de Mal lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur, se la réappropriant alors qu'elles se remettaient à marcher, s'éloignant de la maison de leur nouvel ami après lui avoir dit au revoir.

La rencontre aurait pu s'arrêter là, et devenir un souvenir agréable mais bref alors qu'elles rentraient chez elles. Sauf qu'à peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles tournaient au coin de la rue, un miaulement retentit et attira à nouveau leur attention. Elles regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules et constatèrent avec étonnement que le chat les suivait, continuant à miauler dans leur direction, comme s'il leur demandait quelque chose.

— Tu crois qu'il est perdu ? demanda Mal en haussant un sourcil.

— Son poil est tellement propre et doux, il n'a pas l'air d'un chat perdu. Je pense qu'il veut juste faire un petit bout de chemin avec nous.

Mal voulut faire une remarque, mais le chat arriva à leur niveau en courant joyeusement et se frotta contre leurs jambes, confirmant ce que Evie venait de dire. Il allait sans doute faire demi-tour lorsqu'elles atteindraient les limites de son territoire, ce n'était pas bien grave. Elles continuèrent donc leur promenade avec un invité surprise, qui rythmait leurs pas de ses miaulements et avec des petits sprints aussi soudain qu'adorables. Evie s'amusa à plusieurs reprises de ses pitreries et Mal, après avoir lutté contre elle-même, finit par craquer et par sortir son téléphone pour le prendre en photo. Il était trop mignon pour qu'elle passe à côté de cette occasion. Peut-être même pourrait-elle le dessiner un peu plus tard.

— Mais arrête de bouger tout le temps ! lui lança-t-elle après une dizaine de clichés flous. Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester en place cinq secondes ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le chat fonça droit sur elle. Elle s'était agenouillée pour être à sa hauteur et il se glissa entre ses jambes comme s'il s'agissait d'une cabane. Mal poussa un soupir exaspéré mais personne – ni le chat, ni Evie – n'était dupe, et son sourire trahissait son amusement.

— Si on le garde, est-ce qu'on peut l'appeler Pomme ?

— On ne va pas le garder, répondit Evie d'une voix assurée. Il a une famille.

— Mais il a l'air de nous avoir adoptées, plaida Mal alors que le chat lui miaulait dessus, exigeant qu'elle continue à le caresser.

— C'est juste un chat. Il va faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui dès qu'on se sera éloigné.

Mal haussa les épaules, retenta de prendre une photo – ratée – et se remit debout pour la suivre. Mais si Evie avait déclaré ça avec certitude, au plus elles avançaient, se rapprochant de chez elle, au plus son regard bifurquait vers l'arrière, où le chat continuait de les suivre avec un comportement de plus en plus craintif. Il miaulait plus intensément dans leur direction, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas qu'elles le distancent, parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où il était.

Ce fut au coin de sa rue que l'adolescente se stoppa.

— Il est perdu.

— Ouais, confirma Mal. Il va nous suivre jusqu'à chez toi et passer la nuit à miauler devant ta porte.

La culpabilité monta en Evie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable si quelque chose arrivait à ce petit chat adorable, mais que pouvaient-elles faire ? Si elles le raccompagnaient jusqu'à chez lui, il risquait fort de les suivre à nouveau dans l'autre sens, et elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment l'attacher ou le coincer quelque part. Elles pouvaient éventuellement l'héberger pour la nuit mais c'était prendre le risque qu'il revienne tous les jours après ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Mal en caressant le chat qui était venu se frotter contre elle, rassuré par leur présence.

Il était perdu mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, il leur faisait confiance.

— On essaye de le ramener chez lui et de le convaincre de ne plus nous suivre.

— Ça marche. T'as compris Pomme ? On te ramène et tu resteras chez toi.

— Mal ! On ne peut pas lui donner un nom comme ça !

— C'est juste pour rire, c'est bon. Allez Pomme, on fait demi-tour.

À leur plus grand étonnement, le chat sembla comprendre et se mit gaiement en marche avec elles alors qu'elles rebroussaient chemin. Elles marchèrent en silence un instant, Mal s'arrêtant régulièrement pour une nouvelle tentative de photo tandis que les neurones d'Evie carburaient à la recherche d'une idée pour convaincre ce chat de ne plus les suivre une fois qu'il sera à nouveau en territoire connu. Régulièrement, le chat déviait de son chemin, se laissant distraire par un insecte ou une feuille d'arbre, et l'une des deux filles le rappelait pour s'assurer qu'il continuait bien à les suivre. Ça aurait été ridicule de le perdre alors qu'elles le raccompagnaient jusqu'à sa maison.

Elles revinrent vite à leur point de départ – ou du moins, au point de départ du chat – et il sembla se détendre en une seconde, bondissant sur son muret et s'y allongeant aussitôt.

— Je crois qu'il a retrouvé son royaume, commenta Mal en saisissant finalement la photo qu'elle désirait tant avoir.

— Aucun doute, c'est bien chez lui.

Mal fut la première à poser sa main sur le chat.

— T'es pas le pire des chats que j'ai connu, lui déclara-t-elle presque solennellement. Mais sois sympa et reste ici ok ? Interdit de nous suivre.

Il miaula en guise de réponse, et elle le caressa pour lui dire au revoir avant de laisser la place à Evie.

— Merci pour ce petit bout de chemin ensemble, mais il faut que tu restes chez toi, ou tes maîtres vont s'inquiéter. Mais on reviendra te voir, promis Pomme.

En l'entendant utiliser le prénom, Mal sourit moqueusement et lui mit un petit coup de coude.

— On s'est trop attaché à cette créature, je savais qu'il était démoniaque.

Evie rit, et lui prit la main pour la tirer vivement vers la chaussée.

— Viens, on traverse pour éviter qu'il ne nous suive. Ignore-le d'accord ? Pas de caresse et pas de photo.

Pomme miaula longuement, mécontent de les voir partir, mais il semblait avoir appris sa leçon et resta sur son muret alors qu'elles se dépêchaient de rentrer chez elles en riant, heureuses de cette petite aventure imprévue.

oOoOoOo

— Mal ?

La voix d'Evie était hésitante, presque prudente, ce qui fut suffisant pour que Mal elle-même se mette sur ses gardes, levant la tête de son téléphone avec méfiance.

— Oui ?

— Je viens juste de parler à Carlos, et...hm...il nous invite à la piscine, est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

Mal haussa un sourcil, pas dupe. Si Carlos avait voulu les inviter quelque part, ils possédaient une messagerie commune, où ils prévoyaient leurs sorties ensemble. Et même si la conversation était actuellement monopolisée par les nombreuses photos que Jay leur envoyait, il n'y avait aucune raison que Carlos passe soudainement par Evie pour proposer une sortie à la piscine, ou ailleurs.

Evie grimaça, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, et rendit aussitôt les armes.

— D'accord. C'est la mère de Carlos qui nous a invitées, il n'a fait que transmettre le message mais...

— Non, la coupa Mal. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Allez ! Ça peut être chouette ! On te présentera juste comme une amie de l'école.

— Evie, pourquoi je voudrais rencontrer les parents de Carlos ? Ça ne peut nous apporter que trop de questions et des ennuis.

— Ils sont vraiment gentils je t'assure. Ce n'est pas comme ta mère ni même...la mienne.

— Peu importe à quel point ils sont gentils, s'agaça Mal en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas envie de les rencontrer et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes.

Evie pinça les lèvres, contrariée. Ses doigts se contractèrent autour du téléphone qu'elle avait toujours à la main, sachant qu'elle allait devoir communiquer ce refus à Carlos.

— C'est la quatrième fois qu'ils nous invitent et que tu m'obliges à décliner, fit-elle remarquer avec une légère rancœur.

— Je ne t'oblige à rien du tout, rétorqua Mal avec un regard noir. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je saurais survivre toute seule quelques heures.

Evie baissa les yeux, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Mais elle appréciait beaucoup les parents de Carlos, qu'elle avait côtoyés une grande partie de son enfance. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de leur présenter Mal et d'obtenir leur approbation. Faire de son existence un peu moins un secret et un peu plus une réalité. Peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, ça allégerait un peu son impression de cacher des choses. Si plus de gens savaient, ce ne serait plus le mensonge d'Evie mais bien l'absence de sa mère qui serait la cause de tout.

— Tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? tenta-t-elle une dernière fois, presque suppliante.

— Certaine. Les adultes ne m'intéressent pas.

Evie soupira, résignée, et envoya un message à Carlos pour lui confirmer qu'elle viendrait, mais sans Mal.

oOoOoOo

Tout était pareil, mais tout était différent. Tout était comme avant et pourtant, tout était nouveau. C'était un apprentissage du quotidien, retrouver les mêmes gestes, les mêmes habitudes, mais bercés par de nouveaux sentiments et, parfois, de nouvelles réactions.

Cela pouvait se traduire dans quelque chose d'aussi simple que de regarder un film. Elles avaient l'habitude de le faire blotties l'une contre l'autre depuis longtemps. Leurs doigts entrelacés d'une main, tandis la seconde allait piocher régulièrement dans le plat de popcorn. C'était familier. Banal. Ce furent des gestes qu'elles retrouvèrent rapidement, sans trop s'attarder sur le fait que peut-être maintenant, ils signifiaient _plus_. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne signifiaient rien de plus, mais qu'elles avaient simplement plus conscience de ce qu'ils représentaient. Et peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, parce que ce qui était important, c'était que ça les rendait heureuses, avant et maintenant, et probablement dans le futur aussi. Alors pourquoi se poser tant de questions et ne pas simplement profiter du moment ?

— Mal, arrête ! rit Evie lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'autre fille se poser contre sa joue, l'embrassant doucement pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute.

— Non, murmura Mal en l'embrassant à nouveau, rester un peu plus longtemps contre sa peau douce et chaude.

— C'est toi qui as voulu regarder un film tu sais.

— Il ne m'intéresse plus, je veux des câlins.

— On est déjà en train de se faire des câlins.

— Pas assez.

Son habituel petite moue triste et boudeuse sur le visage, elle alla poser un autre bisou furtif sur la joue d'Evie qui rit à nouveau, juste avant de tendre la main et de poser un doigt sur la bouche de Mal pour la bloquer, intensifiant sa moue.

— J'essaye de regarder le film.

— Je sais.

La moue de Mal se transforma en un sourire malicieux, et le cœur d'Evie fondit littéralement d'amour devant ce changement d'expression. Comment résister à ça ? Comment prétendre qu'elle était plus intéressée par un film alors que Mal était juste là, d'humeur câline et affectueuse, demandant son attention. Alors, parfait reflet de l'expression de Mal, les lèvres d'Evie s'étirèrent en un sourire complice avant d'aller se poser sur les siennes, tout en douceur, l'embrassant avec tendresse.

— Tu es démoniaquement adorable, tu sais ça ?

— Je sais, répondit Mal en lui décrochant un clin d'œil, l'entraînant avec elle pour s'allonger dans le canapé, l'une par-dessus l'autre sans vraiment de cohérence.

Elles s'échangèrent des baisers, des regards, des câlins, des sourires et des caresses. En fond sonore, le film continuait à tourner, seul, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'y prête attention. Un film, ça pouvait se remettre en arrière. Les instants de la vie, eux, devaient être savourés autant que possible, et si leurs rires couvraient la voix des personnages à l'écran, et bien, ce n'était vraiment pas important.


	33. Chapitre 24

Note : Si vous êtes bien sages et que le reste de ma vie ne prend pas trop le dessus, c'est possible que je poste le prochain chapitre mercredi ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu un rendez-vous ?

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dehors, alors elles étaient toutes les deux installées dans la chambre d'Evie, allongées sur son lit, un ventilateur plus que bienvenu face à elles, occupées à lire et à dessiner. Sauf que quand Mal dessinait, elle réfléchissait, et de ses réflexions sans frein sortaient souvent des questions improbables.

Evie leva les yeux de sa lecture pour la regarder, intriguée par cette interrogation soudaine.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Bah tu sais, les couples normalement ils sortent ensemble. Au resto, au cinéma, je ne sais où...

— Oui, et ?

— On a déjà fait tout ça. On a déjà été au cinéma ensemble, et au restaurant, et on a même fait un pique-nique. C'était avant qu'on ne soit ensemble mais c'était quand même juste nous deux. Et même si on continue à le faire, ça change pas vraiment. Du coup…est-ce qu'on a déjà eu un rendez-vous ?

La curiosité dans les yeux d'Evie s'était changée en amusement, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Tu réfléchis trop, tu sais ça ?

Mal plissa le nez, un peu vexée, et reporta son attention sur son dessin en bougonnant.

— Okay, bah dans deux minutes tu vas voir qui réfléchit trop.

Et immanquablement, les neurones d'Evie s'activèrent, l'empêchant de retourner à sa lecture alors qu'en effet, elle réalisait la pertinence de cette question. Est-ce qu'elles avaient déjà eu un véritable rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'était un véritable rendez-vous ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient supposées en avoir un, pour être véritablement en couple ?

— Mal ! On a jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudainement.

— C'est ce que je viens de te dire !

— Mais ? Est-ce qu'on devrait le faire ?

Mal mâchonna son crayon, réfléchissant à la question. Les trucs romantiques ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour rendre Evie heureuse, alors...

— Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Evie la contempla, bouche ouverte, encore choquée par cette réalisation, sans trop bien savoir quel était son avis sur la question. Un vrai rendez-vous amoureux était supposé être magique, surtout le premier. Il devait y avoir toute l'anticipation, le choix de la tenue, l'excitation, l'impatience, les imprévus. C'était aussi à travers les rendez-vous qu'on apprenait à se connaître et à se découvrir. Que petit à petit, on commençait à s'aimer, jusqu'au moment vertigineux du baiser. Du moins, c'était comme ça dans les films.

Dans la réalité, elle connaissait déjà Mal. Elle aimait déjà Mal. Elle l'avait déjà embrassée, plusieurs fois. Est-ce qu'elles avaient vraiment besoin d'un rendez-vous minutieusement programmé et stressant ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment passer des heures à choisir sa tenue alors qu'avec Mal, tout avait toujours été si simple ? Si évident ? C'était déjà magique. Une magie rien qu'à elles, qu'elle ne voulait pas changer.

— Je ne pense pas, finit-elle par répondre à voix basse. J'aime la relation qu'on a et...on a jamais vraiment fait les choses à l'endroit tu sais ?

Mal ricana à cette déclaration qui n'était pas peu dire.

— Donc pas de rendez-vous ?

— Pas de rendez-vous. Mais des tas et des tas de moments qu'on continue à passer ensemble, d'accord ?

Mal balança agilement son pied, lui donnant un petit coup moqueur avant de lui adresser un grand sourire lumineux.

— Evidemment !

oOoOoOo

C'était une journée ensoleillée mais pas trop chaude. Les températures retombaient enfin un peu, et Evie avait proposé une sortie en ville. Elle voulait faire un peu de lèche-vitrines, acheter deux trois bricoles, et peut-être même s'arrêter dans un restaurant pour manger. Rien d'extraordinaire, définitivement pas un vrai rendez-vous, mais une sortie toutes les deux. Exactement comme elles l'aimaient.

C'était tellement différent de se promener main dans la main à présent. C'était comme un message qu'elles renvoyaient au monde. Elles étaient ensemble. Leurs doigts étaient solidement entrelacés, les liant l'une à l'autre. Un bloc inséparable. Un duo. Un couple. C'était ce qu'elles étaient, et elles l'affirmaient aux yeux du monde entier rien qu'en se tenant la main.

Jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Mal s'extirpent de ceux d'Evie, avec douceur mais agilité, et qu'en un quart de seconde, non seulement leurs mains n'étaient plus liées l'une à l'autre, mais en plus, Mal n'était plus en train de marcher à côté d'elle. Déstabilisée, Evie se retourna, la cherchant des yeux, et aperçut sa tignasse violette à l'avant d'un magasin qui, comme de nombreux autres, avait profité du beau temps pour sortir la plupart de ses articles, débordant sur l'allée piétonnière où elles se baladaient. Evie fronça les sourcils, l'observant en se demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait, puis leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant.

— Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein ? lança-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, lorsque Mal revint vers elle avec un sourire innocent, une sucette à la fraise fraîchement dérobée à la bouche. Ça coûte à peine cinquante cents, tu pourrais les payer !

— C'est justement parce que ça coûte si peu que c'est drôle de les voler, rétorqua Mal. Je t'en ai pris une à la pomme si tu veux.

Elle lui agita la deuxième partie de son butin sous le nez, et Evie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu voles pour moi, lui rappela-t-elle en repoussant son cadeau. Et surtout pas des bonbons.

Mal haussa un sourcil intrigué.

— "Surtout pas" ? Ça veut dire que la porte est ouverte à d'autres possibilités ?

— Tu sais très bien que non. Je n'aime pas quand tu voles. Et si tu te faisais attraper ? Et si la police te tombait dessus ? Je te rappelle que tu es mineure et que tu n'as aucun responsable légal, ni même de papier, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire le jour où...Mal ? Mal !

Elle s'était envolée. Encore. C'était impossible de lâcher cette fille des yeux plus de trente secondes sans qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement. Pire qu'une enfant.

Incapable de retenir un sourire à la pensée d'une Mal plus jeune qui échappait à la surveillance des adultes pour aller voler des bonbons, Evie regarda les alentours, cherchant à nouveau une touffe de cheveux violets. Elle la repéra vite car Mal était juste là, à peine quelques mètres derrière, discutant avec un vieux monsieur qui faisait la manche.

Un élan de culpabilité grimpa en Evie, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas _vu_ cet homme. Mais il fut vite remplacé par une montée de fierté et d'amour alors qu'elle regardait Mal lui parler, avant de lui donner quelques pièces de monnaie et la sucette à la pomme. Evie songea à instant à les rejoindre, puis décida de simplement attendre, assistant à la scène avec attendrissement. Se sentant sans doute observée, Mal tourna la tête dans sa direction et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Elle dit quelque chose au vieil homme, qui posa à son tour les yeux sur Evie avant d'acquiescer et de répondre, un sourire similaire à celui de Mal aux lèvres. Evie se sentit rougir sans savoir exactement pourquoi et leur adressa bêtement un petit geste de la main.

Le vieil homme rit, prononça à nouveau quelque chose et cela sembla mettre fin à leur échange car Mal revint vers Evie, le visage toujours illuminé de son sourire. Dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, et Evie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le sucre et la saveur de fraise de la sucette déjà avalée.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu as raconté sur moi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Non, répondit Mal d'un ton narquois. C'est un secret.

Evie fit la moue, mais la main de Mal était déjà glissée au creux de la sienne, chaude et familière, et l'entraînait pour qu'elles poursuivent leur promenade. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler et de la suivre, le cœur ronronnant de bonheur en imaginant les mille et une choses que Mal avait pu dire sur elle à cet inconnu pour lui offrir un si beau sourire.

oOoOoOo

— Arrête de me crier dessus, je ne suis pas une enfant ! cria Mal avec énervement.

— Je n'aurais pas à crier si tu l'avais simplement fait les dix premières fois où je te l'ai demandé ! répliqua Evie sur le même ton.

— Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire !

— On vit ensemble ! Le minimum c'est de respecter l'espace commun !

— Alors respecte mon droit de traiter mes affaires comme je veux !

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, juste de la vaisselle sale et des déchets ! Cette assiette traîne là depuis trois jours, et j'ai trouvé un noyau dans le canapé hier, est-ce que tu le réalises ?

Mal gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras, contrariée. Oui, peut-être qu'elle s'était un peu laissé aller ces derniers jours. Mais c'était les vacances. N'était-ce pas son droit de profiter et de ne rien faire du tout ? Evie s'attendait à ce qu'elle se déplace jusqu'à une poubelle à chaque fois qu'elle avait une miette à jeter, ou se précipite pour faire la vaisselle à chaque bol sale. C'était stupide et barbant.

Evie croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine également, pas le moins du monde attendrie ou intimidée par l'expression de sa petite amie.

— Boude autant que tu veux, lui asséna-t-elle avec un regard noir. Mais range le salon.

C'était un ordre définitif, et elle marqua bien la fin de la discussion en se retournant pour laisser Mal à son sort. Sauf que celle-ci n'était pas d'accord, et elle plissa son nez de mécontentement.

— Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

— Range-le !

Evie quitta la pièce, empêchant Mal de répliquer, et celle-ci se défoula en donnant un grand coup de pied dans un haut de pyjama qui traînait à terre. Un des siens, évidemment. Evie ne laissait jamais le moindre vêtement à l'abandon dans la maison. Son regard parcourut la pièce, et elle grommela de frustration. Elle détestait faire le ménage, et elle détestait encore plus quand Evie avait raison.

oOoOoOo

— Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute, murmura Mal d'une petite voix, sa tête posée sur le torse d'Evie.

Celle-ci rit doucement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux violets avec tendresse et lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

Elles étaient dans le salon, assises dans le canapé, Mal installée bien à l'abri dans les bras d'Evie. Autour d'elles, tout était propre. Rangé. Aspiré. Mal avait débarrassé toutes les affaires qui traînaient, avait rempli et vidé le lave-vaisselle, ainsi qu'une machine de linge. Lorsque Evie l'avait entendue allumer l'aspirateur, elle était redescendue et lui avait donné un coup de main, prenant la poussière sur les étagères. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, il n'y avait pas eu d'excuses formulées, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Un sourire, un geste de la main et un câlin étaient suffisants pour dire que tout était oublié.

— J'aime bien ça, confia Evie avec une touche d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Mal releva la tête d'un coup pour la dévisager, abasourdie par cette déclaration.

— Tu aimes quand on se dispute ? répéta-t-elle, et le rire d'Evie lui répondit.

La brune approcha son visage du sien, frottant doucement leurs nez l'un contre l'autre avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

— J'aime le fait qu'on puisse se disputer sans que cela ait des conséquences désastreuses. Oui, on se dispute de plus en plus en souvent. Et alors ? Ça fait partie de la vie, et c'est une manière de communiquer comme une autre. Le fait est que peu importe à quel point on se met en colère, ça ne dure jamais plus d'une heure, et on finit par revenir l'une vers l'autre. Toujours.

Mal réfléchit un instant à cette vision des choses, puis sourit à son tour.

— J'aime bien l'idée, admit-elle. Mais je n'aime toujours pas la dispute en elle-même.

— On se disputerait moins si tu rangeais plus, la taquina Evie.

Elle rit à nouveau en voyant l'expression scandalisée puis boudeuse de Mal, et l'attira vers elle pour reprendre leur position initiale, serrées l'une contre l'autre, comme une promesse de ne jamais laisser les disputes prendre le dessus.

oOoOoOo

— Mal !

— Quoi encore ?

— Est-ce que tu as vidé les poches avant de mettre tes vêtements dans la machine ?

— Oui.

— Tu es sûre ? Parce que le linge est propre mais constellé de particules de mouchoirs.

— Quoi ? Non !

— Et si. Alors arrête de jouer sur ton téléphone et va t'occuper de ça.

— Pffff.

oOoOoOo

— Evie, j'étais bien installée ! protesta Mal alors que sa petite amie la traînait par la main à travers la maison. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Evie ne prit pas la peine de répondre, estimant qu'elle comprendrait bien assez tôt. Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, et Mal la regarda ouvrir la porte avec surprise.

— On sort ? Est-ce que je dois mettre mes chaussures ? Tu es au courant qu'il fait nuit dehors ? Evie, tu m'entends ?

— Tais-toi et profite juste.

Sans plus d'indication, alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux pieds-nus, elles sortirent dans la fraîcheur nocturne, passant le porche pour aller jusqu'au trottoir. Sa main serrant toujours celle de Mal, Evie leva la tête vers le magnifique ciel où les nuages et les étoiles se mélangeaient dans un spectacle absolument splendide. Presque magique.

Mal la regarda une seconde sans comprendre, puis l'imita et leva le nez également, découvrant ainsi le spectacle qui l'émerveillait tant.

— Wow, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle. Mais comment tu as su que...

— Carlos m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de regarder le ciel. C'est tellement beau ! Et tu as vu comme la lune est grosse ? C'est comme une œuvre d'art éphémère.

Ce fut au tour de Mal de rester silencieuse, ne répondant pas à sa question, ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles qui s'étalaient au-dessus d'elle, soudain pensive. Quelque chose dans sa manière de tenir la main d'Evie changea, et celle-ci tourna son attention vers elle, découvrant le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait à présent ses yeux.

— Mal ?

— Tu connais le truc selon lequel les gens qui meurent se transforment en étoiles ? murmura cette dernière sans baisser la tête.

— Oui ?

— Quand j'étais petite, j'ai décidé un jour que comme je n'avais plus de nouvelle de lui, les chances que mon père soit mort étaient relativement élevées. C'est stupide, mais c'était une possibilité tu sais ? Quelque chose que je ne saurais jamais. Alors je me suis mis à chercher les étoiles souvent, le soir, pour lui parler. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étoiles par chez-moi, la pollution sans doute, mais parfois j'en voyais, et je me disais que c'était peut-être lui qui veillait sur moi. Je suppose que...j'avais juste besoin de prétendre que quelqu'un faisait ça. Veiller sur moi.

La gorge d'Evie était nouée, et ses yeux humides. Elle avait envie de prendre Mal dans ses bras, de la serrer contre elle et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Pourtant elle ne fit rien, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, se contentant d'attendre la suite. Mais rien ne vint, alors elle s'autorisa à prendre la parole, tout doucement, suffisamment bas pour que Mal puisse l'ignorer si elle le souhaitait.

— Tu ne parles jamais de lui.

Les yeux de Mal étincelèrent, comme si la lune les avait choisis spécifiquement pour se refléter, et elle émit un petit rire amer.

— Ma mère était horrible. Et je la déteste. Mais lui...lui, il était pire. Lui, il m'a aimée. Et puis il m'a abandonnée. Et probablement qu'il n'est pas mort, probablement qu'il est quelque part, avec une nouvelle famille. Probablement même qu'il n'a jamais eu le moindre regret. Mais je me demande si ça lui arrive parfois de regarder les étoiles, et de penser à moi.

Evie détestait la gravité et l'amertume dans la voix de Mal. Elle détestait ce sentiment de tristesse et d'impuissance qui coulait en elle. Elle détestait ne pas être capable de la guérir de ce passé tellement injuste, et de tous ces abandons cumulés, encore et encore.

Mais elle était capable de lui serrer la main, avec tendresse et douceur, pour la décrocher des étoiles et la ramener sur terre, là où elle était à présent aimée, entourée, et où il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

oOoOoOo

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'étudie.

— Tu étudies ? Tu es sérieuse ? On est en vacances Evie !

— Être en vacances ne veut pas dire qu'on doit passer nos journées à s'abrutir. Prendre de l'avance sur la rentrée ne peut pas nous faire de tort.

Mal haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant la tension dans la voix de sa petite amie alors qu'elle prononçait des mots qui ne semblaient pas être les siens, le nez déjà plongé dans un quelconque manuel de cours.

— C'est ta mère qui a appelé ce matin ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Mal ne répondit rien, croisant les bras et fixant Evie avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève la tête pour la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression, se mettant aussitôt sur la défensive.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

— C'est exactement ce que je crois. Evie, tu n'as pas à...

— Je veux juste réviser pendant une heure, il n'y a aucun mal à ça, d'accord ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mal fronça le nez, désapprouvant la situation, mais incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

oOoOoOo

Mal dessinait beaucoup. C'était une bonne chose, et Evie adorait la voir plongée dans un carnet de dessins, tellement absorbée et concentrée qu'elle ne l'entendait pas toujours quand elle lui adressait la parole. Mais si Mal dessinait beaucoup, elle partageait peu ses dessins. Oh bien sûr, Evie en avait vu quelques-uns, et recevait d'ailleurs souvent des petits gribouillis sur des post-it, rien que pour elle. Elle avait même, après des heures d'insistance, eut le privilège de voir le portrait incroyable – mais raté, avait prétendu Mal – que sa petite amie avait fait d'elle. Elle voyait aussi les dessins du quotidien, les scènes qu'elles vivaient et que Mal recréait rapidement avec son crayon pour les conserver précieusement, et pour s'exercer. Mais la majorité des œuvres qu'elle dessinait, Mal refusait de les partager.

Evie faisait de son mieux pour la laisser tranquille à propos de ça, même si la curiosité la dévorait, et se contentait d'une petite remarque de temps en temps pour rappeler qu'elle aimerait _beaucoup_ voir ce que Mal dessinait. Et Mal se contentait de sourire, et de cacher un peu mieux le cahier qu'elle avait à la main. C'était à elle. Son monde. Son secret. Et peu importe à quel point elle aimait Evie, elle avait encore besoin de garder cet univers rien que pour elle, parce qu'il lui faisait du bien, et qu'elle ne voulait pas le partager.

Evie aurait peut-être dû comprendre tout ça mais, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, Evie était loin d'être parfaite. Elle avait ses faiblesses et parfois elle se laissait emporter par la colère, la jalousie ou la curiosité. Lorsqu'elle vit le carnet de croquis de Mal abandonné sur la table basse, ouvert sur un dessin, ce fut définitivement ce dernier sentiment qui prit le dessus, la poussant à s'approcher. Elle voulait juste regarder de loin, sans toucher. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Mal avait laissé son carnet ouvert, et qu'un dessin était visible. Elle ne commettait aucune infraction.

Mais le dessin qu'elle découvrit était adorable. Mignon. Rempli de tendresse, et tellement drôle. Ce n'était même pas un dessin, c'était plus une sorte de petite bande dessinée, sans parole. Juste l'illustration d'un petit dragon qui essayait de se préparer à manger, et tentait de faire du maïs grillé. Mais dans la case où il soufflait dessus pour le chauffer, les flammes qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient tellement puissantes que le maïs explosait en popcorn.

Incapable de résister, Evie prit le carnet, et tourna la page, découvrant un autre croquis du petit dragon, et puis encore un autre, tous plus craquants les uns que les autres. La plupart étaient drôles, d'autres juste mignons, certains un peu tristes, et ils témoignaient tous d'une facette tendre et enfantine de Mal dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'ampleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Evie sursauta, et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir le regard furieux de sa petite amie – définitivement une facette d'elle qu'elle connaissait, cette fois – avant que celle-ci ne lui arrache le carnet de croquis des mains, possessive et protectrice.

— Je suis désolée, je voulais...Tu l'avais laissé sur la table et...

— Et tu as cru que ça te donnait le droit de regarder sans ma permission ?

— Non Mal, je voulais juste...

— Et moi je ne voulais pas, la coupa sèchement Mal. Je t'ai répété plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas les partager avec toi, ce sont mes dessins ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas respecter ça ?

Elle referma le carnet avec colère mais précaution, et le serra contre elle, faisant bien attention à ne pas le froisser par inadvertance. Evie la regarda faire, réalisant à quel point elle était attachée à ces dessins, à ce dragon, et soudain les quelques mentions de Tom lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle comprit. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment, parce que c'était impossible de comprendre à quel point Mal était attachée à cette peluche, à son unique ami, et à quel point c'était important pour elle de continuer à le faire vivre et exister même s'il était loin d'elle, peut-être disparu à tout jamais. Mais elle comprit quand même, et baissa les yeux avec culpabilité.

— Je suis désolée. Tu as raison, et je n'aurais pas dû.

Mal la regarda, encore un peu en colère, mais incapable de le rester vraiment, et elle finit par s'adoucir.

— C'est bon, murmura-t-elle. Évite juste de recommencer.

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à pousser sa chance un peu plus loin, mais prit quand même le risque.

— Est-ce que tu le partageras avec moi un jour ? Même si c'est dans longtemps ?

Un sourire narquois lui répondit.

— Probablement. Après tout j'y ai inclus ton pingouin donc il me faudra ton approbation un jour ou l'autre.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Evie, stupéfaite. Monsieur Banquise est dans tes dessins ?

— Pas avec ce nom ridicule !

— Mais tu l'as vraiment dessiné ? Je peux le voir ?

— Non.

— Juste lui ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Elle fit la moue, suppliante et adorable, et fit une tentative pour lui prendre le carnet des mains.

— Evie, non ! protesta Mal en riant, juste avant de faire volte-face et de partir en courant.

— Allez ! insista Evie en la poursuivant, riant elle aussi sans savoir que, en tournant quelques pages plus loin, elle aurait découvert le dessin d'un dragon et d'un pingouin qui jouaient ensemble, riant de la même façon.

oOoOoOo

Elles s'étaient disputées. Encore. Et encore une fois pour les mêmes raisons. Cela avait été légèrement plus intense que les disputes précédentes, sans doute parce que le désordre laissé par Mal l'avait été également. Ou peut-être parce que la dispute s'était déclenchée d'un seul coup, sans avertissement ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre.

Le fait était que depuis qu'elle dormait dans la chambre d'Evie, Mal n'utilisait plus tellement la sienne. Par contre elle continuait d'utiliser la salle de bain qui y était annexée, parce que c'était plus facile de chacune avoir la sienne, et que ça leur laissait un espace privé et intime encore nécessaire. Mais comme elle ne dormait plus juste à côté, Mal se souciait moins de l'état de la salle de bain en question. Et oui, peut-être qu'elle avait laissé les choses se dégrader un peu trop. Oui, peut-être que les serviettes humides et les vêtements sales s'entassaient par terre, et peut-être qu'elle aurait dû penser à jeter et débarrasser quelques-unes des bouteilles de shampoing vides qui s'accumulaient. Et aussi tous les rouleaux vides de papier toilette. Et même s'il y avait du dentifrice séché et des cotons-tiges sur le bord de l'évier, et des traces de calcaire partout dans la douche, est-ce que c'était vraiment grave ? C'était sa salle de bain. Personne d'autre ne l'utilisait, et Mal avait bien le droit de la laisser dans l'état qu'elle voulait.

Apparemment non.

Evie, qui n'y mettait habituellement jamais les pieds parce que justement c'était un espace qui n'appartenait qu'à Mal, y était entrée pour récupérer son déodorant, que Mal avait emprunté la veille sans lui rendre. Et avait découvert l'état de la pièce.

De là s'en était suivi une dispute magistrale, au cours de laquelle Evie avait plus que surréagit – selon Mal – et où Mal s'était braquée de plus en plus dans ses positions. La situation avait rapidement dégénéré, et Evie avait fini par décider de partir faire un tour, ordonnant à Mal de ranger son bazar avant qu'elle ne soit rentrée.

Depuis, Mal était toute seule. Elle avait râlé, elle avait pesté, elle avait regardé un peu la télévision pour décompresser et se changer les idées, et puis avait décidé d'aller prendre une douche pour se donner de l'énergie. Elle s'était promis de ranger la salle de bain tout de suite après, pour s'assurer de ne pas remettre Evie en colère lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Ainsi elles pourraient faire la paix et peut-être même qu'elles auraient l'occasion d'aller se promener ensemble avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Sauf qu'alors qu'elle était toujours sous la douche, prenant un peu trop son temps pour retarder la corvée, elle entendit la porte d'entrée et grimaça. Evie était déjà rentrée ? Combien de temps avait-elle passé devant la télévision ? Elle espérait au moins que sa balade avait suffi à l'apaiser, parce qu'elle ne se sentait définitivement pas prête pour un deuxième round.

Se hâtant de sortir de la douche et s'essuyant à la va-vite, Mal enroula sa serviette autour de son corps en entendant des pas dans le couloir de l'étage. Mieux valait anticiper et lancer des excuses avant les nouveaux reproches.

— Ne t'énerves pas tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain. J'étais sur le point de ranger, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'elle se figeait sur place, absolument pétrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Un regard à mille lieux des yeux caramel doux et chaleureux qu'elle pensait voir se posa sur elle, et même si Mal pouvait y déceler de la surprise, elle vit surtout la sévérité et la froideur, qui la firent déglutir de terreur.

Ce n'était pas Evie.


	34. Chapitre 25

Note : ce chapitre a définitivement été le plus compliqué à écrire de toute cette histoire. Je crois que j'y ai laissé une partie de mon énergie vitale, donc j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop indigeste, et surtout qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mal ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur cette chaise, à ne rien faire à part attendre. Plus d'une heure, sans aucun doute. Une des heures les plus longues et insoutenables de son existence, et pourtant elle en avait connu des moments pénibles.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Terrifiant. Elle avait tout à perdre.

Et malgré ça, elle ne faisait rien. Elle se contentait d'attendre, immobile et en silence, comme on le lui avait ordonné. Comme la mère d'Evie lui avait ordonné. Et oh bon sang, elle avait senti la rigidité dans sa voix, elle avait vu la sévérité dans son regard absolument furieux et intraitable, et pour la première fois Mal avait ressenti ce que Evie devait ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle faisait face à sa mère. Elle s'était sentie minuscule, insignifiante, ridicule et coupable.

Après la surprise de la découverte, la mère d'Evie était passée en mode fureur immédiate. Elle avait pénétré dans la chambre d'ami – la chambre de _Mal_ – et avait découvert les affaires de l'adolescente. Les vêtements, les livres, les gadgets inutiles, les carnets de dessins et les crayons éparpillés un peu partout. Elle avait enchaîné avec la salle de bain, toujours dans un état absolument lamentable, et Mal regretta atrocement de ne pas s'être décidée à la ranger plus tôt. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile, pétrifiée et impuissante alors que leur secret était révélé et que sa vie se faisait déchiqueter par le regard acéré d'une quasi-inconnue.

— Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? avait demandé la mère d'Evie d'une voix absolument glaciale, et Mal n'avait pas trouvé de raison valable pour mentir.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé le _courage_ de mentir, alors elle avait répondu la vérité. La femme en face d'elle lui avait lancé un regard tellement méprisant et dégoûté qu'elle avait eu un mouvement de recul, reconnaissant dans ces yeux une lueur vaguement familière, celle du danger et du coup qui s'apprêtait à tomber. Mais elle ne la frappa pas. Elle ne lui cria pas dessus, et ne l'insulta pas directement. A la place, elle lui avait ordonné de s'habiller, et de contacter Evie pour lui dire de rentrer immédiatement. Mal n'avait pas eu le choix, alors elle avait obtempéré, recevant finalement l'ordre de s'asseoir sur une chaise du salon et de ne pas en bouger jusqu'à ce qu'Evie revienne.

Depuis, une heure s'était écoulée. Peut-être plus. Parfois elle se demandait si Evie allait revenir, ou si elle allait prendre peur et s'évaporer. Puis elle se raisonnait, et se rappelait qu'il était question d'Evie. Et Evie ne la laisserait jamais tomber. N'est-ce pas ?

Pendant cette heure, Mal avait regardé la mère d'Evie faire le tour de la maison, découvrant pour la première fois tous les objets qui n'étaient pas censés y avoir leur place, ou du moins dont elle n'avait pas approuvé la présence. Petit à petit, elle se mit à les rassembler, les attrapant du bout des doigts pour en faire une pile dans le salon, sous le nez de Mal qui voyait ainsi ses affaires être traitées comme des éléments toxiques. Comme des envahisseurs. Comme des clandestins. Exactement ce qu'elle était.

Ironiquement, de temps à autre, la mère d'Evie se trompait, et c'était un objet appartenant à sa fille qui rejoignait la pile. Une paire de lunettes de soleil rigolote. Un carnet avec une couverture en fourrure, pourtant bien bleu et constellé de paillettes. Un collier en forme de biscuit. Une petite licorne en peluche. Tous ces objets appartenaient à Evie, et pourtant ils atterrirent dans la pile eux aussi, comme des déchets. Comme des parties de sa fille que cette femme ne pouvait pas tolérer.

Finalement, après un long moment d'attente et d'incertitude pour Mal, la porte d'entrée finit par se faire entendre, et elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Evie était déjà là, dans le salon, à bout de souffle, les yeux remplis de larmes et de terreur. Son regard se dirigea d'abord sur Mal, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien et surtout qu'elle était toujours là, puis se tourna vers sa mère, l'expression coupable et paniquée.

— Maman je...

— Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu parleras quand je t'en aurais donné l'autorisation. Va t'asseoir.

— Mais mam...

— SILENCE !

Evie se rétracta sur elle-même alors que sa mère se plaçait en face d'elle, les bras croisés, manifestant bien sa domination et presque sa toute-puissante. Depuis sa chaise, Mal serra les poings et grinça des dents, mais elle parvint à se contenir, sachant qu'intervenir ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

— Ne penses-tu pas être suffisamment une source de déception comme ça ? lui asséna sa mère d'un ton accusateur. Aie un minimum de respect pour toi-même et fais ce que je te dis, plutôt qu'essayer de justifier ton comportement quand il est impardonnable.

Evie flancha sous les mots qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être transpercée à coups de poignard. Déception. Impardonnable.

— Va t'asseoir, Evelyne.

L'ordre était sec et définitif. Elle l'avait déjà forcée à se répéter une fois, et si elle n'obéissait pas, la sanction serait immédiate. Evie n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de sanction qui pourrait tomber dans cette situation, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Alors, la gorge sèche, les jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise, juste à côté de Mal.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard inquiet et interrogateur, mais Evie l'esquiva, incapable de la regarder en face. Incapable d'assumer ce que Mal représentait à cet instant précis. Evie avait menti, manipulé, dissimulé et triché. Et même maintenant que tout avait éclaté au grand jour, révélant à quel point elle était une terrible fille, indigne de l'attention de sa mère, elle était incapable d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était disparaître, purement et simplement.

Mal continua de la regarder avec tristesse, la gorge serrée. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose pour la consoler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle voulait lui prendre la main pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, mais elle savait que ce serait mal accueilli, et qu'il valait mieux garder leurs marques d'affection loin du regard de sa mère pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était juste impuissante alors que le monde d'Evie se fissurait un peu plus à chaque pas furieux qui retentissait dans la pièce.

Les minutes suivantes furent particulièrement pénibles pour les deux filles, parce que la mère d'Evie ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'aller et venir avec colère, visiblement indécise sur ce qu'elle voulait faire. Régulièrement son regard glacial revenait sur les deux adolescentes, les détaillant longuement avec mépris et dégoût. Evie baissait toujours les yeux, les essuyant aussi discrètement que possible, mais Mal, elle, soutenait le regard à chaque fois, refusant de s'écraser, refusant de laisser cette femme prendre totalement le pouvoir.

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle était encore assise docilement à attendre le début de l'apocalypse, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas empirer la situation d'Evie. Mal savait que si elle s'emportait, si elle se montrait agressive, insolente ou impolie, cela ferait instantanément d'elle une délinquante pure et simple aux yeux de cette femme. Pour l'instant, elle espérait encore être en terrain neutre, avec une possibilité d'approbation. Si elle parvenait à passer pour une fille gentille, elle aurait une chance de plaider sa cause, mais surtout de valoriser les actions d'Evie. Si elle était une gentille fille convenable et bien éduquée, peut-être que l'héberger et lui offrir un toit deviendrait quelque chose de positif.

Protéger Evie. C'était le seul objectif de Mal. La seule raison pour laquelle elle gardait sa bouche fermée, et ses poings sur ses genoux. Mais son regard, il était hors de question qu'elle le baisse. Hors de question qu'elle se soumette et qu'elle la laisse gagner, parce que protéger Evie impliquait aussi de passer à l'attaque pour la défendre si cela devenait nécessaire.

Finalement, les longues minutes de silence insoutenable prirent fin, et la mère d'Evie cessa ses allers-retours pour venir se placer face à elles, les bras croisés et le visage intransigeant. Elle les jaugea une fois de plus en silence. Elle commença par Evie, lui rappelant l'ampleur de sa déception et de sa colère d'un simple regard, et ses lèvres se soulevèrent imperceptiblement de satisfaction lorsque l'adolescente baissa honteusement les yeux en directement du sol. Puis elle se tourna vers Mal et elles s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. L'une sévère et dominatrice. L'autre, entêtée et fière. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Mal plie sous ce regard, elle n'avait pas été dressée à le faire comme Evie avait pu l'être. Elle ne ressentait ni honte, ni culpabilité. Et puis surtout, tout aussi froid et sévère que ce regard puisse être, même s'il était curieusement vert, dans un contraste incroyable avec le caramel des yeux d'Evie, il y baignait une lueur d'humanité. Quelque chose que Mal n'avait jamais réussi à détecter dans un autre regard vert, encore plus glacial et autoritaire, et dont la présence dans celui-ci la laissait espérer une fin pas trop dramatique.

Espoir qui chuta radicalement lorsque les yeux verts se plissèrent avec mépris et frustration dans sa direction, pour retourner se poser sur Evie.

— Je veux une explication, ordonna-t-elle en direction de sa fille. Pas d'excuse, pas de justification, mais je veux savoir absolument tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma maison sans que je ne sois au courant.

Mal se tourna vers Evie, parce que la demande lui était clairement adressée, et observa la manière dont ses mains se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre avec anxiété, sa tête toujours baissée, dissimulée par ses longs cheveux. Il y eut un instant de silence, et Mal fut presque impressionnée que la mère d'Evie soit assez patiente pour le tolérer, puis cette dernière prit finalement la parole, tout doucement, la voix hésitante.

— J'ai rencontré Mal en février, raconta-t-elle sans cesser de fixer le sol, faisant de son mieux pour ordonner ses pensées et ne pas laisser les battements affolés de son cœur prendre le dessus. Quelqu'un m'avait agressé dans la rue, pour essayer de me voler mon sac et...

— Regarde-moi quand tu me parles, la coupa sèchement la voix de sa mère, tellement brusquement que même Mal sursauta.

Evie se rétracta, ravala un couinement de honte, et finit par lever la tête pour affronter le regard de sa mère qui la fixait sans la moindre once de pitié. Il n'y aurait pas d'excuse, pas d'exception, pas de comportement inadapté toléré. Evie se devait d'être irréprochable parce qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses à lui reprocher pour qu'elle soit autorisée à en rajouter. Alors elle prit une inspiration, et reprit son récit.

— Mal est intervenue pour me protéger, et j'ai voulu la remercier en l'invitant à manger. Je comptais juste lui payer un repas mais on a parlé et...elle vivait à la rue, maman ! Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, nulle part où aller alors qu'elle a le même âge que moi !

Son ton s'était élevé malgré elle, et les yeux de sa mère se plissèrent, pas le moins du monde amadoués.

— Pas de justification, Evelyne, rappela-t-elle froidement. Je veux juste des faits.

Evie retint un soupir de frustration, et serra un peu plus ses mains l'une contre l'autre à la place, trouvant du soulagement dans la manière dont ses ongles appuyaient contre sa peau.

— Je l'ai invitée à venir passer quelques jours à la maison, mentit-elle. Je voulais lui offrir un abri temporaire et l'aider à trouver une solution plus durable mais...on n'a rien trouvé de particulier, et on s'entendait bien alors elle a fini par rester.

— Tu mens.

Evie se crispa, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise alors que les sourcils de sa mère se fronçaient de désapprobation et d'agacement.

— Penses-tu vraiment que je suis stupide ? Ton amie est mineure, des solutions pour l'accueillir, il en existe plein. Si vraiment vous aviez cherché, vous auriez trouvé.

— Maman, je...

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer le moindre mensonge supplémentaire, Evelyne, tu entends ? Ma clémence a des limites, et tu devrais t'estimer reconnaissante que je t'accorde ce droit de parole, plutôt que de le gaspiller en osant me mentir droit dans les yeux.

Impuissante, spectatrice presque invisible de cet échange auquel elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister, Mal vit le visage d'Evie chuter à nouveau dans la honte et l'humiliation.

— Je suis désolée maman, murmura-t-elle.

— Février remonte à plusieurs mois. Je suis revenue plusieurs fois depuis. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai eu le privilège de croiser ton amie, et de t'entendre me mentir, qu'une seule fois ?

Les yeux d'Evie restèrent rivés sur le sol, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors que ses derniers mensonges et les manipulations associées étaient sur le point d'être dévoilés. Elle ne voulait pas...elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager ce qui allait suivre cette discussion, et elle détestait absolument chaque mot qui en résultait, chaque parcelle d'échange qui y avait lieu. C'était une torture mentale et physique, qui lui rappelait sans arrêt tout ce qu'elle avait fait de travers, même si c'était pour Mal, même si ça partait d'une bonne intention. Même si elle avait créé du bonheur et de la joie, pour elles deux, elle n'aurait jamais dû le faire, parce que toutes ses actions avaient été pavées de mensonges, d'escroquerie et de désobéissance. Evie était une horrible personne et chaque mot prononcé le lui rappelait, et chaque personne dans cette pièce le savait et ça la ravageait de penser ça parce que les deux autres personnes dans cette pièce étaient les personnes qu'elle admirait le plus au monde et elle ne pouvait juste pas...

— Je vois, retentit la voix de sa mère, résonnant comme une bombe aux oreilles de l'adolescente. Comme toujours, tu es incapable d'assumer tes actes jusqu'au bout.

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux d'Evie, et elle n'eut même pas le courage de relever la tête pour tenter de se rattraper. Ses mains pressées l'une contre l'autre plus fort que jamais, ses ongles pénétrant sa peau un peu plus profondément, elle ne parvint pas à retenir le sanglot qui lui échappa, espérant presque être envoyée dans sa chambre pour échapper à ce calvaire, pour avoir l'occasion de s'enfuir et d'évacuer tout le dégoût qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

— Toi, réponds à la question.

Mal tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que l'attention soit redirigée sur elle, et elle fixa la mère d'Evie avec incrédulité. Est-ce qu'elle réalisait au moins que sa fille pleurait ? Elle n'allait rien faire ? Elle allait se contenter de décider qu'elle ne valait plus la peine, de l'ignorer et de passer la parole à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Et bien ? Tu ne me sembles pourtant pas être idiote. Réponds.

Mal fronça les sourcils, ravalant sa colère comme elle pouvait avant de croiser les bras de manière effrontée.

— J'étais dans la maison à chaque fois que vous y étiez, madame, répondit-elle avec une politesse parfaitement dosée. Peut-être que si vous aviez un peu plus prêté attention à la vie de votre fille, vous l'auriez réalisé.

Evie émit un petit gémissement horrifié, mais il se fit totalement ignorer alors qu'un sourire presque perfide apparaissait sur les lèvres de sa mère.

— Je ne demandais combien de temps il allait falloir pour que tu cesses de jouer à la petite fille sage, déclara-t-elle en direction de Mal qui ne cilla même pas, son regard toujours droit dans le sien.

— Je ne joue à rien du tout. Je m'adapte aux situations.

— Il y a trois semaines environ, je suis rentrée. Evie n'était pas là. Toi non plus. Où étiez-vous ?

Mal grimaça, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Evie, qui ne réagit pas.

— Chez des amis à moi, répondit-elle avec prudence.

— Donc tu as des relations. Pourquoi ne pas rester chez eux ?

La question ressemblait plutôt à une accusation, et Mal détesta l'idée de devoir se justifier.

— Ils n'ont pas les moyens de m'accueillir sur du long terme.

— Pourquoi ?

— Maman, intervint soudain Evie. Ce n'est pas...

— Tais-toi. Tu as eu l'occasion de t'exprimer, tu l'as perdue. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Evie reprenne sa position précédente, tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Le cœur de Mal gronda de colère, parce que c'était parfaitement injuste. Elle n'essayait même pas de l'écouter ou de comprendre. Elle cherchait juste à mettre en évidence les mensonges et la désobéissance d'Evie, pour pouvoir mieux l'accabler ensuite.

— Parce qu'ils ne possèdent pas une grande maison avec quatre chambres et trois salles de bain inutilisées.

Le regard sévère flasha dans sa direction.

— Oh tu te crois maligne ? Tu penses que je n'entends pas tes accusations et tes jugements ?

— Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous n'entendez pas, rétorqua Mal.

— Qui penses-tu être pour me faire la leçon ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine paumée et profiteuse, qui a croisé une gentille fille et a voulu abuser de sa naïveté.

Mal fronça les sourcils, parce que c'était une interprétation à mille lieux de la réalité, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que la voix d'Evie s'éleva à nouveau, soudain plus affirmée.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'écria-t-elle. Mal n'a jamais tenté de profiter de moi !

— Oh ma pauvre enfant, ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant !

— Bien sûr que tu es toujours une enfant. Une petite fille naïve et stupide qui s'entête à voir le monde comme un paradis rose malgré tous mes efforts pour te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Evie mais, à sa plus grande consternation, elle ne parvint pas à retenir les larmes de frustration qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Si seulement tu essayais de comprendre et...

— Comprendre quoi ? la coupa froidement sa mère. Les raisons qui te poussent à agir comme une fillette capricieuse ? Le manque de reconnaissance malgré tout ce que je t'ai offert dans ta vie ? Je suis lassée de ton comportement Evelyne, et cela fait déjà un bon moment. J'ai cru que c'était une simple phase et que ça finirait par passer mais maintenant que je connais une des causes de ton changement d'attitude, je vois la situation d'un autre point de vue.

Elle avait désigné Mal d'un geste de la main relativement méprisant au cours de son discours, et Evie cligna des yeux, décontenancée par le brusquement changement de ton.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ce que je veux dire, articula sa mère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la regarder comme si elle se trouvait face à un jeune enfant un peu simplet. C'est que tu es restée bien trop longtemps sans supervision. Cela m'ennuie au plus haut point, mais je vais devoir m'arranger avec mon travail pour limiter mes déplacements, afin de reprendre ton éducation en main. Peut-être que je pourrais arranger quelque chose avant la rentrée, pour te permettre de voyager avec moi. Une éducation à domicile pourrait être envisagée, ou alors un pensionnat.

Evie resta muette, bouche-bée devant ce flot d'informations nouvelles et de perspectives absolument terrifiantes. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager de l'arracher à sa vie ici sans même lui demander son avis.

— Est-ce que vous êtes complètement bouchée ?

La soudaine exclamation de Mal la sortit de sa torpeur et elle se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui fixait sa mère avec une rage insoupçonnée.

— Vous pensez vraiment que c'est de ça qu'Evie a besoin ? Vous pensez vraiment l'aider en la coupant encore plus d'une vie normale ?

Malgré l'accusation limpide, malgré la question qui mettait en évidence un problème pourtant réel, la mère d'Evie ne sembla pas se formaliser le moins du monde de l'intervention de Mal, se contentant de poser un regard lassé sur l'adolescente.

— Oh bien sûr. Toi. Je t'avais presque oubliée.

Ce n'était que quelques mots, mais elle les accompagna d'un mouvement de la main pour s'emparer de son sac, et surtout de son téléphone qui se trouvait dedans. Evie frissonna, prise d'un horrible pressentiment.

— Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je contacte la police. Je suppose qu'ils sauront quoi faire de ton amie et la placeront au mieux de leurs capacités.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Un regard agacé répondit à la protestation d'Evie.

— Bien sûr que je peux, Evelyne. Cela s'appelle être responsable, et c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire toi-même depuis le début.

— Mais ils vont la renvoyer chez sa mère sans même réfléchir !

— Donc elle a une mère. C'est bon à savoir.

— Maman, non ! Tu ne comprends pas, Mal ne peut pas...

Le bruit de leurs voix s'effaça, laissant Mal paralysée de terreur et d'incompréhension. Dans sa tête, les informations se mélangeaient avec une violence inouïe. La police. Sa mère. Evie. Elle ne voulait pas entrer en contact avec la police, mais elle pouvait toujours trouver une solution pour leur échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez sa mère. C'était impossible. Impensable. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une menace immédiate. Et même si ça l'était, elle ne devait pas s'y projeter. Il y avait plus urgent. Plus important. Protéger Evie était plus important.

Mal reconnecta avec la réalité juste à temps pour voir Evie se jeter sur sa mère, et lui arracher le téléphone des mains dans un geste désespérée.

— Maman tu ne peux pas faire ça ! hurla-t-elle avec désespoir, les mains tremblantes, les joues inondées de larmes, sa panique et sa détresse perceptibles à des années-lumière pour n'importe quel humain doué un tant soit peu d'empathie.

Dommage que cette caractéristique fasse apparemment défaut à la femme qui l'avait mise au monde.

— Cesse ce caprice tout de suite Evelyne ! Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Comment espères-tu que je n'aie pas honte de toi quand tu te comportes de manière aussi ridicule ?

Les paroles de sa mère frappèrent Evie plus violemment encore que si elle l'avait giflée. Mal la vit chanceler, et crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur place, mais Evie resta debout, pétrifiée, les larmes dévalant ses joues, messagères de sa souffrance silencieuse.

Soudain, il n'était plus question de Mal ou de la police, mais à nouveau juste d'Evie.

Evie, qui faisait honte à sa mère. Evie, qui était incapable de contenir ses émotions, incapable de ne pas aimer, incapable de reprocher, incapable de réaliser que le problème n'était pas chez elle, mais bien chez la femme qui prétendait être sa mère.

Evie, qui n'avait plus qu'à encaisser stoïquement toutes les reproches comme elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, sans avoir l'occasion de se défendre, sans la possibilité de se justifier.

— C'est ça, pleure donc ! Tu ne sembles bonne qu'à ça, pleurer, encore et toujours. Quand vas-tu grandir, assumer tes actes et cesser de chercher à te justifier sans arrêt pour tes bêtises ?

— Je ne...

— Non. Je t'ai assez entendue. Et assez vue d'ailleurs. Puisque tu es incapable de mener une conversation de manière rationnelle, va dans ta chambre. Pleure, crie, tape du pied comme une enfant si tu veux, mais fais-le hors de ma vue.

— Maman...

— Oh, tu n'es même plus capable de suivre un ordre simple à présent ? Dans. Ta. Chambre.

C'était un renvoi humiliant. Enfantin. L'isoler de la conversation, l'empêcher de participer à la suite des événements. Lui retirer le privilège non seulement d'avoir son mot à dire, mais surtout d'être au courant de ce qui se passait.

Le regard d'Evie oscilla, hésitant, perdu. Elle n'osa pas se tourner vers Mal, dont elle sentait le regard posé sur elle, incapable d'assumer d'être aussi pathétique. Incapable d'assumer de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, alors qu'elle avait promis de toujours être là pour elle. Mais cette bataille...cette bataille, Evie ne pouvait pas la gagner. Elle l'avait perdue avant même de la commencer, parce que sa mère aurait toujours le dessus, et qu'elle serait toujours cette petite fille incapable de se montrer à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait d'elle, incapable de se montrer digne de privilèges et de responsabilités.

Evie laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot, et cela sembla être le verdict de sa mise à l'écart. Elle était la seule qui pleurait. La seule qui ne pouvait pas se contrôler. La seule qui n'avait aucun pouvoir, et dont la parole n'avait aucune importance.

Sans croiser le regard ni de sa mère ni de Mal, elle posa le téléphone sur la table et quitta la pièce, prenant la direction de l'étage où, comme sa mère l'avait prédit, ses pleurs éclatèrent comme ceux d'une enfant.

oOoOoOo

La rage de Mal crépitait en elle comme la lave d'un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Dans sa tête, les derniers mois de sa vie défilaient, s'arrêtant sur toutes les fois où Evie avait pleuré, sur chaque coup de fil, sur chaque après-visite, sur chaque moment de panique et sur chaque repas manqué.

Elle détestait cette femme. Elle détestait cette femme comme jamais elle n'avait détesté personne. Même sa propre mère ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça, et pourtant elle haïssait sa mère au point de pouvoir la tuer si l'occasion lui était donnée.

La mère d'Evie ? Oh, elle aurait aimé pouvoir la tuer aussi. Se jeter sur elle, passer ses mains autour de son cou et l'étrangler pour que plus jamais le moindre de ses mots ne puisse blesser celle qu'elle aimait.

C'était un fantasme vraiment tentant, mais malgré la colère qui bouillonnait, malgré ses doigts qui la titillaient de réagir, de faire quelque chose de conséquent et de magistral pour lui donner une leçon, elle _savait_ que cela ne résoudrait rien. Cette femme serait capable de trouver de la satisfaction dans l'agression, de l'utiliser à son avantage pour prétendre qu'elle avait raison, et que Mal était un danger.

Alors, faisant preuve d'une maitrise d'elle-même insoupçonnée, Mal ne bougea pas. Elle ravala son envie de passer à l'attaque, et ignora également son instinct qui lui disait de suivre Evie pour la consoler. Elle irait la consoler après. Pour l'instant, elle avait une bataille à terminer. Une bataille perdue d'avance pour elle, elle s'en doutait, mais qui pouvait peut-être encore être sauvée pour Evie.

— Vous ne réalisez même pas à quel point vous êtes un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, presque insensible, des flammes de détermination luisants dans ses yeux.

Le regard qui lui répondit était furieux, dominateur, rempli de mépris à l'état brut. Mal n'était rien aux yeux de cette femme, juste un caillou dans sa chaussure, une intruse problématique qui avait perturbé la vie bien huilée de son enfant, et dont elle allait se débarrasser d'un simple geste de la main.

— Tu devrais apprendre à surveiller ce que tu dis, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Je te signale que j'ai tous les droits pour porter plainte contre toi et…

— La ferme ! rugit Mal en se mettant brusquement debout, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

L'expression choquée qui s'étalait sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle était absolument délectable, mais Mal n'avait pas envie d'en profiter. Elle n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à la provoquer et à la défier comme elle le faisait habituellement avec les adultes qu'elle méprisait, parce qu'elle aurait voulu que la situation soit différente. Elle aurait voulu apprécier cette femme, parce que cela aurait signifié qu'Evie avait une bonne mère, compétente et digne de l'avoir comme fille. Alors oui, peut-être que Mal la détestait, mais ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas d'importance. Ce que Evie ressentait avait de l'importance, et Evie voulait que sa mère la voie et l'aime pour ce qu'elle était.

— Je ne suis pas Evie, enchaîna-t-elle d'une voix où grondait la colère. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je n'aurais jamais peur de vous, parce qu'il n'existe rien au monde que vous puissiez me prendre. Vous n'avez et vous n'aurez jamais la moindre emprise sur moi.

— De quel droit oses-tu me parler comme ça, cingla la mère d'Evie en faisant un pas vers elle, les yeux furieux et sévères.

Mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur Mal, parce que _justement_ elle avait largement le droit.

— Parce que j'aime Evie ! répliqua-t-elle avec fureur. Parce que j'ai plus de considération et de respect pour elle que n'importe qui sur cette planète ! Parce que contrairement à vous je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et vous êtes loin d'être la meilleure mère possible !

Mal tremblait de rage et de colère. Si cela avait été possible, des flammes passionnées et ardentes auraient irradié de ses yeux, qui luisaient de tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Tout en elle ne dégageait qu'assurance et puissance, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, parce qu'elle se battait pour Evie, et le bonheur d'Evie n'avait pas de prix. Malgré son âge, malgré sa position dépendante des autres, malgré la situation précaire et l'instabilité de sa vie, à cet instant précis, elle irradiait le respect et la maturité, si bien que la femme adulte en face d'elle ne se risqua même pas à l'interrompre.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, prononça Mal avec autorité. Evie est l'un des êtres humains les plus exceptionnels de ce monde. Je ne sais pas à qui elle doit ça, mais elle est généreuse et incroyable et elle aime plus fort que n'importe qui peut aimer. Elle est unique, spectaculaire, intelligente et parfaite en tout point. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez ne pas le réaliser, et à vrai dire je m'en fiche. Le problème c'est qu'Evie, elle, ne se voit qu'à travers votre regard, dans lequel elle n'est rien. Alors vous avez deux choix maintenant. Soit vous réalisez que le problème vient de _vous_ et pas d'elle et vous changez de comportement, soit vous la perdrez.

— Est-ce que tu me menaces sous mon propre toit ? gronda la femme d'une voix dangereuse, presque venimeuse, mais Mal ne frémit même pas, ses lèvres formant un sourire dénué de tout plaisir.

— Ce n'est pas une menace, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton incroyablement calme. C'est la réalité. Je ne vais pas vous prendre Evie. Vous pouvez me bannir de chez vous, l'envoyer dans un pensionnat, en Chine, en Antarctique ou sur la lune, cela ne changera rien. C'est vous qui la détruisez, et un jour elle devra choisir entre continuer à pourrir à vos côtés, ou se sauver en se coupant de vous.

Les yeux de son interlocutrice se plissèrent, rempli de haine envers l'adolescente qui osait lui reprocher des horreurs pareilles.

— Dehors, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, comme si elle parlait à un chien. Tu ne sais absolument rien de ma vie ou de celle de ma fille. Je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à une gamine mal élevée qui pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Je refuse de continuer à perdre mon temps avec toi. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis humaine, donc je te laisse trente minutes pour rassembler tes affaires, et disparaitre de ma maison.

La menace était limpide et claire, et Mal acquiesça. Elle savait que cela se terminerait ainsi, et elle s'en moquait. Mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle voulait dire. Un dernier message à faire passer, au cas où elle se retrouvait effectivement contrainte de ne plus jamais revoir Evie.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme en face d'elle, passant le barrage de leur froideur et cherchant à y retrouver la lueur d'humanité qu'elle avait perçu plus tôt.

— Je sais que vous l'aimez, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre, énonçant simplement un fait, comme cette femme l'avait exigé. Et c'est pour ça que vous devez réaliser ce qui se passe. Evie ne se détachera jamais de vous. Elle va vous laisser la détruire sans jamais s'en plaindre. Vous ne voyez pas les conséquences de vos paroles, ou de vos actes. Mais prenez un instant, juste une minute, et réfléchissez à la dernière fois que vous avez vu votre fille manger.

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. C'était déjà beaucoup trop, mais il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Peut-être qu'Evie allait la détester pour ça. Peut-être que sa mère n'allait même pas comprendre. Peut-être que cela n'allait faire qu'empirer la situation. Mais peut-être aussi que ça allait l'aider. Mal ne s'était jamais considérée comme particulièrement chanceuse, mais depuis qu'Evie était entrée dans sa vie, la roue semblait avoir tourné. Alors peut-être que cette fois, le risque allait valoir le coût.

Une fois sa bombe lâchée, Mal quitta la salle à manger, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre la conversation, et se dirigea vers l'étage. Elle voulait juste trouver Evie, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, la consoler, la rassurer, et lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'en allait. Lui promettre que tout irait bien. Elles allaient trouver une solution, mais dans l'immédiat, elle devait d'éloigner et laisser les choses se tasser. Prendre du recul.

Sauf qu'Evie n'était pas dans sa chambre comme elle s'y attendait. Alors que son regard parcourait la pièce vide, l'estomac de Mal se contracta, pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule. Elle aurait dû la suivre à l'instant où elle était partie en pleurant. Suivant son instinct, elle quitta la chambre bleue, pivotant sans hésitation pour entrer dans la salle de bain qui se situait juste à côté.

Evie était là, assise sur le carrelage, juste à côté des toilettes. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, agitée de sanglots alors que l'odeur aigre dans l'air ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mal ne perdit pas une seconde, se laissant tomber à genoux, et lui empoigna les épaules.

— Evie, appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

Evie secoua faiblement la tête, des larmes s'échappant de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol et sur ses vêtements, incapable de répondre, incapable de la regarder. Mais Mal devait savoir.

— Tu m'avais dit que...tu m'avais assuré que tu ne t'étais jamais fait vomir, murmura-t-elle et il y avait quelque chose de douloureux dans le fait de prononcer ces mots à voix haute.

Un sanglot échappa à Evie, explosant dans la pièce et l'emprise des mains de Mal sur ses épaules se raffermit, la tirant vers elle, la serrant contre elle, lui promettant en silence qu'elle était là et que tout allait bien. C'était ce qu'elle voulait lui dire initialement, non ? Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

— Je suis désolée, prononça la voix d'Evie, faible, rauque, brisée. Je voulais...je devais...je veux juste disparaître.

Mal inspira longuement, luttant contre la terreur qui grimpait en elle, s'agrippant à Evie, s'assurant qu'elle était là. Mais pour combien de temps, avant que les choses n'empirent ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne cherche à se détruire davantage, avec d'autres moyens, de plus en plus intenses et dangereux ?

— C'était la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle sans la lâcher, cherchant une promesse, un espoir, n'importe quoi pour la rassurer. Tu ne t'étais jamais forcée à vomir avant ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse vocale, mais elle sentit la tête d'Evie bouger de gauche à droite, de manière à peine perceptible mais suffisante. C'était la première fois.

Et la dernière. Mal allait s'en assurer.

Détachant son étreinte, elle prit le visage d'Evie entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder et lui offrant le regard le plus doux et bienveillant qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

— Ça va aller, d'accord ? assura-t-elle. Prends le temps pour te calmer, mais j'ai besoin que tu reprennes contenance, et que tu sois prête à partir d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Evie lui lança un regard confus, et Mal lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

Elles allaient partir, toutes les deux. Peu importe où elles iraient, peu importe pour combien de temps. Mal ne pouvait plus rester ici, et c'était hors de question qu'elle laisse Evie derrière elle. Pas dans cet état. Alors elles partiraient toutes les deux et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout irait bien.


	35. Chapitre 26

Elles atterrirent chez Carlos. C'est Evie qui l'avait proposé dans un moment de lucidité, réalisant que si elle laissait entièrement faire Mal, elles allaient se retrouver dans un autre pays avec de nouvelles identités en un temps record. Mal se montra réticente au début, parce qu'elle voulait aller dans un endroit où la mère d'Evie ne les retrouverait pas. Mais Evie ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas ça. Alors Mal céda, et elles atterrirent chez Carlos.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Anita Radcliffe en découvrant les deux adolescentes sur le pas de sa porte. Evie était pâle comme la mort, les yeux éteints, les traits fatigués. Sa main était glissée dans celle de Mal, s'y agrippant comme si c'était la dernière chose stable au monde. Et Mal...Mal était un visage inconnu au regard décidé et défiant. Forte et droite, elle portait leurs deux sacs, le sien sur son dos, celui d'Evie en bandoulière. Elle donnait l'impression d'être prête à combattre le monde entier, serrant fort la main d'Evie dans la sienne, jurant de ne jamais la lâcher, jurant de la protéger. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans sa voix. Presque désespéré.

— Est-ce qu'on peut passer la nuit ici ?

oOoOoOo 

En l'espace de quelques minutes, les deux filles se retrouvèrent attablées devant une assiette pleine, les regards soucieux de Carlos et de sa mère posés sur elles. Avec un ton maternel et protecteur, celle-ci leur demanda ce qui s'était passé, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elles racontèrent. Elles racontèrent tout depuis le début, parce qu'à quoi bon le cacher encore ?

Leur récit fut ponctué de plus de détails, à la fois parce que la mère de Carlos posait des questions sans juger, cherchant juste à comprendre, et aussi parce que le garçon était là, leur apportant du soutien et du réconfort juste par sa présence. Une fois leur histoire et les événements de la journée expliqués, Anita prit un moment pour les observer, posant sur elles un regard qui ne contenait pas le moindre jugement, pas la moindre critique. Juste un peu de tristesse et beaucoup d'inquiétudes.

— Tu n'as rien mangé, Evie, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

Mal et Evie se tendirent instantanément, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas évoqué les problèmes d'Evie avec la nourriture. C'était une partie de l'histoire qui leur appartenait, et qu'elles n'avaient pas envie d'exposer au reste du monde. Même quand le reste du monde s'en doutait déjà. Les détails ne les regardaient pas, et puis c'était encore trop frais et trop douloureux pour être avoué.

— Je n'ai pas faim, murmura Evie en baissant la tête.

— Tu devrais essayer de manger un peu quand même, insista Anita, sincèrement concernée par la pâleur de l'adolescente.

Celle-ci baissa encore plus la tête, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise, mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas gérer ça maintenant. Elle ne _pouvait_ _pas_ gérer ça maintenant.

— Seulement quelques bouchées ? demanda Anita en poussant légèrement l'assiette vers elle. Ça ne peut te faire que du bien.

Mal bondit d'un seul coup, repoussant l'assiette et se dressant presque devant Evie.

— Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim, gronda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Chien de garde. Carlos avait fait la comparaison un jour en évoquant Mal et sa relation avec Evie. Sa mère voyait exactement de quoi il parlait à présent, alors qu'une flamme de provocation et de loyauté luisait dans les yeux verts de l'adolescente, intense et ardente. En temps normal, Anita n'aurait pas hésité à remettre Mal à sa place, fermement et en douceur, comme elle avait l'habitude de les faire avec tous les enfants auprès desquels elle travaillait, mais elle sentit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Mal était différente. Son parcours était différent, et sa relation à l'autorité très probablement chaotique. En ajoutant à ça sa fatigue évidente, et le fait qu'elle ne se défendait pas elle-même mais bien Evie, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en entrant dans son jeu d'agressivité, Anita risquait juste de se faire sauter à la gorge.

— Très bien, capitula-t-elle en cessant de dévisager Mal pour reporter son attention sur Evie, qui était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, s'enlaçant de ses propres bras. Et si je te faisais un thé à la place ? Quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir, et après l'avoir bu tu pourras aller te reposer. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je pense que cette journée a été éprouvante pour vous deux.

Mal sembla s'apaiser à ces mots, appréciant visiblement l'idée, et se tourna vers son amie.

— Evie ? appela-t-elle doucement. Juste une tasse de thé ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Evie leva la tête et croisa finalement le regard d'Anita.

— D'accord pour un thé, acquiesça-t-elle dans un souffle.

oOoOoOo

Malgré le thé, malgré la gentillesse de Carlos et la bienveillance de sa maman, Evie fondit en larmes à l'instant où elle se retrouva seule avec Mal dans la chambre d'ami. Elle pleura longtemps, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer tout le stress et les émotions négatives de cette journée, alors elle pleura, et Mal la serra contre elle sans un mot, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Après un long moment, elle finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, et l'autre fille ne bougea pas, continuant à veiller sur elle et sur son sommeil, la rassurant juste par sa présence. Puis, une fois certaine que le sommeil d'Evie était profond et paisible et qu'elle-même n'avait aucune chance de s'endormir, son esprit agité par bien trop de choses, Mal s'extirpa doucement de l'étreinte et quitta la pièce en silence.

Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir décliné toutes les propositions d'Evie pour aller manger chez Carlos et rencontrer ses parents. Si elle avait accepté, elle connaîtrait mieux la maison et les personnes chez qui elles avaient trouvé refuge. Là, elle ne savait rien d'eux. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle faisait confiance à Evie, et un peu à Carlos, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de détester tous les éléments inconnus de la situation.

Alors, retrouvant ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, elle se lança dans l'exploration de la maison à pas de loups, sachant très bien que Carlos et sa mère étaient quelque part au rez-de-chaussée. Le père du garçon était absent pour la soirée, visiblement parti en voyage d'affaire. Il était supposé rentrer le lendemain dans la matinée, ce qui déplaisait assez à Mal. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit absent plus longtemps, lui facilitant ainsi la tâche en ne lui laissant qu'un seul adulte à gérer.

Elle emprunta l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine, comptant sur le fait qu'elle serait vide, ce qui fut le cas. Elle observa la pièce un instant, essayant de recomposer un plan mental de la disposition de la maison avec ce qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Elle résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les placards pour détailler leurs contenus, repérer la nourriture et aussi les objets qui pourraient se révéler utiles en cas de problèmes, et décida de ne pas emprunter la porte qui menait au salon et à la salle à manger, pièces qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore mais où elle serait sans le moindre doute confrontée à quelqu'un. Et Mal n'avait pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur.

Ce qui lui laissait le choix entre une porte qui donnait visiblement sur l'extérieur, mais il faisait sombre, et si quelqu'un la voyait sortir cela pourrait être mal interprété, et une porte différente des autres, qui titilla sa curiosité. Il s'agissait probablement juste d'un placard de rangement ou d'un vieux cellier, mais Mal voulait en avoir le cœur net, et tenait surtout à connaître chaque parcelle du territoire qui l'entourait. Elle s'approcha donc de la mystérieuse porte, prête à tomber nez à nez avec un garde-manger quelconque.

Ce n'était pas un garde-manger. C'était une véritable pièce, grande, large, un peu sombre, toute pavée de carrelage. L'odeur qui attaqua les narines de Mal était saisissante, étrange, définitivement caractéristique de quelque chose sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas question de doigts mais bien de pattes.

Des couinements retentirent, indiquant à Mal où poser son regard, et elle découvrit une sorte d'enclos à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce qui était légèrement étrange, et elle s'y avança prudemment.

Des chiens. Evidemment.

Elle le savait en plus. Carlos parlait constamment de ses chiens, et il lui semblait avoir entendu des aboiements un peu plus tôt. Son esprit avait juste tellement de choses à gérer qu'il n'avait pas fait la connexion et donc pas réalisé la présence animale qu'il pourrait y avoir dans la maison.

Ce n'était pas un problème, Mal n'avait pas peur des chiens. Elle n'y était juste pas habituée. Mais elle pouvait faire avec, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que ces chiens-là…ils étaient absolument minuscules. Des chiots. Des petites boulettes frémissantes et couinantes, complètement inoffensives.

Une fois de plus, sa mémoire se déclencha à retardement. Un élevage. Les parents de Carlos avaient un élevage familial de dalmatiens.

Si Mal n'avait pas côtoyé beaucoup de chiens dans sa vie, elle n'avait définitivement jamais eu l'occasion de fréquenter des chiots. Et certainement pas aussi jeunes. Avec curiosité, elle se pencha par-dessus l'espèce de parc en bois, regardant les créatures qui s'agitaient au milieu des couvertures. Elle tendit la main pour en toucher un, mais un grognement retentit et elle se rétracta aussitôt pour se tourner, sur la défensive. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence du chien adulte, à côté du parc, sans nul doute la mère. Elle était allongée sur le sol mais l'observait avec méfiance. Mal l'observa en retour, fronçant les sourcils, et un nouveau grognement retentit.

Définitivement un avertissement. Elle se trouvait sur le territoire de la chienne, dans la pièce où elle était tranquille avec ses bébés, et Mal était une inconnue. Une intruse. Un danger potentiel. Aussi absurde que cela paraisse, ces grognements étaient probablement le langage qu'elle pouvait le mieux comprendre parmi toutes les interactions qu'elle avait eu au cours des dernières semaines.

— D'accord ! capitula-t-elle en levant les mains pour montrer sa bonne foi. Je vais pas les toucher.

La chienne ne la lâcha pas du regard, et l'adolescente esquissa un sourire amer.

— Félicitations, tu viens déjà de prouver que tu es une meilleure mère que deux humaines de ma connaissance.

Peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans son intonation, ou alors elle dégageait une odeur particulière, de la tristesse ou n'importe quelle émotion suffisante pour attirer la compassion d'un animal. Elle ne savait pas trop, mais la chienne se releva tout d'un coup. Instinctivement, Mal eut un mouvement de recul, craignant une attaque, mais la truffe de l'animal se mit à la renifler avec gentillesse, sa queue s'agitant doucement de droite à gauche, cherchant simplement à lui dire bonjour.

Prudente, Mal tendit sa main vers elle, se demandant si elle pouvait la caresser, et comme il n'y eut plus de grognement, elle posa ses doigts sur les poils ras et courts de l'animal, qui répondit au contact en agitant la queue un peu plus vivement.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de supporter des humains pour l'instant, mais la compagnie animale semblait une bonne alternative.

oOoOoOo

Il y avait quatre chiots exactement. Et leur mère aimait beaucoup trop les caresses pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une addiction. C'était les deux constatations irrévocables auxquelles Mal était parvenue avant que son instant de tranquillité et d'isolement ne soit interrompu.

— Mal ?

Heureusement, ce n'était que Carlos. La queue de la chienne à côté de Mal se mit à s'agiter joyeusement à la voix de son maître, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place, restant fidèlement aux côtés de l'adolescente.

— Je me demandais pourquoi la porte était ouverte, commenta le garçon en s'approchant. Je vois que tu as rencontré Perdita et ses petits.

Mal se contenta d'un vague acquiescement de la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée se comporter. Elle connaissait Carlos. Elle appréciait Carlos. Elle était même allée jusqu'à le qualifier _d'ami_. Mais ça c'était dehors. A l'école, pendant des sorties, ou chez Evie. Là, elle était chez lui, et elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans la maison d'un ami, et ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir ou de se parler depuis leur arrivée.

Carlos ne semblait pas spécialement attendre de réponse, et s'approcha du parc des chiots, se penchant par-dessus les barreaux pour en caresser un. Perdita – puisque cela semblait être le nom de la chienne – le regarda faire, mais il n'y eut pas d'avertissement. Carlos avait l'autorisation, il faisait partie de la meute. De la famille.

— Comment va Evie ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence, sans oser affronter directement Mal.

— Elle dort, répondit-elle simplement, ce qui ne répondait en rien à la question.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, avant d'être interrompu par les gémissements d'un des bébés chiens, et sa mère abandonna Mal pour sauter dans le parc et se mettre à le lécher frénétiquement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de réveiller les autres et augmenter les couinements.

— Et toi, comment tu vas ? finit par ajouter Carlos, avec plus de précaution que pour sa question précédente.

Mal pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, soudain désœuvrée de ne plus avoir de chien à caresser. Elle. Pas Evie. Elle devait soudain penser à elle, et se poser la question de comment elle se sentait.

— J'en sais rien.

Carlos acquiesça, caressant pensivement la tête de la chienne qui s'était allongée près de lui, laissant l'opportunité à ses petits de téter. Il n'était pas Evie, et il ne possédait pas ce super pouvoir où elle savait toujours quoi dire exactement au bon moment. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Mal, même s'il admirait beaucoup sa force et sa manière d'affronter le monde entier sans laisser transparaître la moindre once de peur. Mais elle devait forcément avoir peur. Tout le monde avait peur.

— Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, dit-il gentiment. Mais sache que tu es la bienvenue chez nous aussi longtemps que tu veux, avec ou sans Evie.

Le monde de Mal avait toujours été instable. Un équilibre fragile qui volait en éclat en permanence, sans prise à laquelle s'accrocher, sans aucun endroit où se sentir en sécurité. Et puis Evie était arrivée, incarnant à elle seule tout ce dont Mal avait besoin. Stabilité. Gentillesse. Bienveillance. Le monde instable de Mal s'était équilibré dans une nuance de bleu envoûtante et rassurante. Sauf que le monde d'Evie n'avait jamais été vraiment stable lui non plus. Ce n'était que des faux-semblants, un équilibre artificiel qui ne tenait à presque rien, et qui avait fini par s'écrouler, entraînant non seulement Evie mais aussi Mal dans sa dégringolade.

Elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Elle ne savait pas ce que Evie allait décider, ni comment les prochains jours aller se dérouler, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elles retrouvent leur vie d'avant. C'était terminé. Le monde d'Evie avait chuté, dévoilant ses failles au monde entier, et Mal y avait tout perdu.

Ou presque. Parce qu'au travers des quelques mois de stabilité et de quiétude qu'Evie lui avait offert, elle lui avait également permis de créer de nouveaux liens. Ils étaient peut-être fragiles, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les entretenir, mais ils existaient.

Et elle savait que la déclaration de Carlos était stupide, et que ce n'était pas une décision qui lui revenait. Ils étaient tous dépendants des adultes, encore et toujours. Mais la gentillesse et la bienveillance dans sa voix, la promesse irréaliste et cette naïveté de penser que tout irait bien furent suffisant pour la faire sourire.

oOoOoOo

La première chose qu'Evie aperçut en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut Mal qui la regardait dormir.

—Hey, lui murmura sa petite amie avec un sourire adorable, et Evie ne put que lui sourire en retour.

Elle s'étira sous la couverture et se redressa, prenant soudain conscience que ce n'était pas son lit, et certainement pas sa chambre. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et son estomac se tordit violemment, douloureux et rempli de culpabilité. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, la main de Mal se posa sur sa joue avec tendresse.

— Ne pense pas à ça. On est en plein milieu de la nuit, il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est juste toi et moi, et il n'y a aucune raison de penser à tout ça pour l'instant. On verra demain, mais pour le moment, oublions juste. D'accord ?

Les yeux verts étaient suppliants, et Evie ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer, clignant rapidement des paupières pour chasser ses larmes.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle en réalisant la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, à peine éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet.

— Un peu plus de trois heures du matin.

Evie s'était endormie avant même qu'il ne soit vingt-deux heures, ce qui lui faisait une nuit courte mais raisonnable. Mal en revanche...

— Tu as dormi ?

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit, mais l'inquiétude devait être lisible sur son visage car Mal soupira et accepta de formuler des mots.

— Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Je n'aime pas dormir dans un lieu inconnu.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, et même plutôt compréhensible, alors Evie se contenta d'acquiescer, pensive. La douleur dans son ventre était toujours présente, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la matinée de la veille, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer. En revanche, sa gorge était sèche et un peu douloureuse, complètement déshydratée, et puis surtout...

— Je dois aller aux toilettes, avoua-t-elle à voix basse, et Mal afficha un sourire narquois.

— Pas de salle de bain privée ici. Mais je suppose que tu sais où c'est.

Evie hocha la tête et se débarrassa de la couverture pour sortir du lit. A sa plus grande surprise, Mal la suivit, et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Je vais en profiter pour faire une expédition dans la cuisine et nous ramener quelques trucs. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Evie flancha, parce que la demande semblait tellement naturelle qu'elle ne savait pas si Mal avait proposé sans réfléchir, ou si elle attendait d'elle qu'elle accepte. Son estomac se tordit à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas manger pour le moment, pas alors que tout était encore si confus et angoissant. Alors elle se contenta de secouer la tête tristement.

— Juste de l'eau, murmura-t-elle.

Mal lui serra gentiment la main pour signaler qu'elle ne lui mettait aucune pression, puis ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir. Elles se séparèrent donc et Evie rejoignit la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible. Sa dernière envie était de réveiller quelqu'un et de devoir parler, ou assurer que tout allait bien. Elle prit son temps pour faire pipi, puis se lava les mains et en profita pour rincer son visage.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés, à cause du sommeil ou des larmes, elle n'était pas sûre. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et hirsutes, son teint livide et son t-shirt – qui était le t-shirt de Mal – complètement froissé. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait cette fille négligée qui décevait tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Elle détestait qu'ils continuent à s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne les méritait pas et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle était heureuse et soulagée de savoir qu'ils étaient encore à ses côtés, prêts à la soutenir. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir Mal, et aussi Carlos, et elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'être délaissée. Tellement peur qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Mal, et elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour vivre avec cette angoisse sur le cœur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment l'étouffait et la grignotait de l'intérieur.

Evie inspira profondément, essayant de garder les idées claires. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Il y en avait qui avait besoin d'elle. _Mal_ avait besoin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Lorsqu'Evie réintégra finalement leur chambre, la lumière était allumée, et Mal était assise sur le lit, face à plusieurs emballages de biscuits et quelques fruits. Il y avait aussi des bouteilles d'eau et elle en tendit une à Evie avec un sourire. Celle-ci la rejoint sur le lit, accepta la boisson et se désaltéra rapidement, le liquide frais apaisant sa gorge et allégeant l'étreinte autour de son cœur.

— Tu vas bien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mal, visiblement inquiète du temps qu'elle avait passé aux toilettes.

Evie termina de boire, referma sa bouteille et baissa la tête.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de...

— Non. C'est toi qui as dit que ça pouvait attendre demain. Pour l'instant je veux juste être tranquille.

Mal hocha lentement la tête, puis ouvrit un des paquets de biscuits pour les manger. Evie la regarda faire un instant, puis s'autorisa à sourire.

— Est-ce que je devrais me sentir concernée par le fait que tu viens de voler la nourriture des parents de Carlos ? lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Mal croqua dans un biscuit avant de répondre à son sourire par une mimique moqueuse et fière.

— Les gens qui ne veulent pas être volés devraient mieux cacher leurs trésors.

Evie rit légèrement, serrant la bouteille entre ses doigts. Elle était tellement reconnaissante à Mal d'être avec elle. De prendre soin d'elle. D'être capable de la faire sourire et même rire dans les pires moments. Alors que l'autre adolescente s'apprêtait à prendre une nouvelle bouchée, Evie posa les mains par-dessus les siennes pour stopper son geste, et s'avança pour l'embrasser délicatement. Mal ne réagit pas, visiblement surprise, et lui lança un regard intrigué.

— Merci, chuchota simplement Evie.

oOoOoOo

Les deux filles avaient fini par se rendormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, rassurées par leur présence mutuelle. Lorsque, vers dix heures du matin, des coups retentirent contre la porte, elles se réveillèrent donc en sursaut. Mal bondit littéralement en l'air, complètement paniquée, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle eut à peine le temps de parcourir la pièce du regard et de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune menace imminente que les coups se firent à nouveau entendre, plus hésitants.

— Les filles ? appela la voix de Carlos. Maman me dit de vous prévenir que le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Mal fronça les sourcils, parce que pour elle les petits-déjeuners n'avaient pas d'horaire. A côté d'elle, Evie s'étira en baillant.

— Vous avez entendu ? demanda Carlos sans oser ouvrir la porte et les déranger pour de vrai.

— On arrive dans quelques minutes ! répondit Evie en se frottant les yeux.

En presque une seconde, elle sembla trouver assez d'énergie pour sortir du lit et se pencher vers son sac à la recherche d'une tenue pour la journée. Mal la regarda faire sans bouger, l'air légèrement soucieux. En temps normal elle apprécierait beaucoup la vision de Evie se déshabillant juste devant elle, mais actuellement elle avait d'autres préoccupation en tête.

— Tu sais que tu vas devoir manger ? demanda-t-elle prudemment au bout d'un moment de silence.

Evie signala qu'elle l'avait entendue en émettant un petit bruit qui se voulait positif, mais Mal savait que ce n'était pas une vraie réponse. Pourtant elle n'insista pas, sachant qu'elles seraient confrontées au problème bien assez tôt.

— Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller ? lui lança la brune une fois qu'elle eut terminé d'enfiler ses propres vêtements.

Mal fit la moue, toujours un peu contrariée d'avoir été réveillée et de devoir se dépêcher dès le matin.

— J'aurais aimé prendre une douche.

Evie se figea et la regarda, se mordillant les lèvres avec réticence.

— Tu pourrais...attendre ? Je ne veux pas descendre à la cuisine toute seule.

Encore une fois, elle évitait le sujet, mais la demande était suffisamment directe pour que Mal comprenne le sous-entendu. La dernière douche qu'elle avait prise était celle qui avait précédé la confrontation de la veille, et elle aurait vraiment voulu en reprendre une pour nettoyer ce souvenir mais elle haussa les épaules, prétendant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

— Okay, je vais juste remettre mes vêtements d'hier et j'irai me laver après.

— Merci. 

oOoOoOo 

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, elles furent accueillies par une délicieuse odeur. Carlos était occupé à mettre la table, tandis que sa mère était aux fourneaux, préparant ce qui semblait être des pains perdus. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les deux nouvelles arrivantes.

— Bonjour les filles ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Evie répondit avec un hochement de tête, et Mal haussa les épaules. La qualité de son sommeil ne concernait absolument personne dans cette pièce. Par habitude, elle alla s'asseoir à table, prenant place à côté de la chaise où Carlos venait lui-même de s'installer. Il lui fit un grand sourire, visiblement ravi de les avoir comme invitées. Quant à Evie, elle s'approcha d'Anita, observant l'assiette pleine de pains perdus avec une légère appréhension, mais adressa un sourire poli à leur hôte.

— Je peux aider ?

— J'ai presque fini, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais c'est gentil de proposer.

Evie fut presque déçue, parce qu'aider l'aurait occupée et lui aurait donné l'impression de servir à quelque chose et de ne pas simplement profiter de leur hospitalité. Mais elle ne voulait pas insister non plus, alors elle alla s'asseoir à table elle aussi, où Carlos avait déjà sorti son téléphone pour montrer à Mal l'évolution de ses créatures dans un jeu qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux. Elle les écouta discuter quelques minutes sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient, puis Anita les interrompit.

— Carlos, range ça s'il-te-plaît.

Le garçon obéit et déposa son téléphone un peu plus loin alors que sa mère les rejoignait avec une assiette généreusement remplie qu'elle posa au centre de la table.

— Et voilà ! Servez-vous tant que c'est chaud !

Mal ne se fit pas prier, se servant la première et prenant trois tranches de pain pour les poser dans son assiette. Carlos l'imita, et pendant que son amie semblait hésiter face aux divers accompagnements possibles, il s'empara du pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat, dont il recouvrit généreusement ses pains perdus. Mal l'observa un instant, hésitant à se moquer, puis changea d'avis et se contenta de lui voler le pot des mains pour faire la même chose.

Juste à côté d'elle, Evie n'avait pas bougé, observant son assiette vide et rassemblant toute son énergie pour la transformer en courage.

— Je peux avoir un fruit à la place ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres après un instant de calme.

— Tu peux évidemment avoir un fruit, mais j'attends que tu manges aussi quelque chose de plus consistant, répondit Anita avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le visage d'Evie s'affaissa légèrement, marquant sa contrariété. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle savait que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait rien avalé, et que le contenu de son dernier repas avait terminé dans les toilettes, mais elle n'avait pas faim pour autant. Au contraire, son estomac était toujours noué, lourd, douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas intensifier cette sensation. Elle n'avait pas envie de le remplir et d'avoir en permanence ce rappel qu'elle _existait_.

— Allez Evie ! lança Carlos avec une bonne humeur feinte, la tirant de ses pensées. C'est juste du pain, des œufs et du lait, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre quelque chose dessus.

— Surtout si tu voulais du chocolat, ajouta Mal avec un sourire moqueur. Pas sûre que Carlos t'en laisse.

— Tu en as pris autant que moi ! C'est pas parce que tu l'as mangé plus vite que tu en as mangé moins !

Mal lui tira la langue, sa main se refermant autour du pot de chocolat en question pour le prendre en otage sous les protestations du garçon, et Evie ne put pas s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était vertigineux à quel point elle pouvait les aimer ces deux-là. Eux et leurs enfantillages qui allégeaient l'ambiance, faisant presque oublier le sérieux de la conversation. Mais elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Anita encore posé sur elle, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle. Manger, faire s'évaporer l'inquiétude et surtout ne pas dissiper l'ambiance de bonne humeur que les chamailleries de Mal et Carlos étaient en train d'installer. Manger et montrer qu'elle allait bien, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Carlos avait raison. Ce n'était que du pain avec du lait et des œufs. Alors Evie tendit sa fourchette et prit une tranche de pain perdu qu'elle déposa dans son assiette.

— Deux me semble être..., commença Anita, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Mal s'extirpa de sa prise d'otage de chocolat pour s'interposer, les crocs presque sortis.

— Elle en prendra plus si elle en a envie, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, le regard noir et prêt à se battre. Une tranche et un fruit c'est déjà très bien.

Anita acquiesça, comprenant le message, et le ventre d'Evie se dénoua un peu de soulagement. Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant à Mal, qui lui répondit avec un rapide sourire avant de remettre quelques tranches de pains perdus dans sa propre assiette.

oOoOoOo

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans autre incident notable, et les pains perdus disparurent un par un, pour la plupart dans l'estomac de Mal, tout comme le pot de chocolat qui se vida un peu plus lentement mais avec tout autant d'efficacité. La compagnie de Carlos était agréable, la nourriture était bonne et généreuse et, bien que présente, Anita n'était pas trop envahissante, laissant le temps aux deux filles de s'acclimater et confiant à son fils le soin de les mettre à l'aise et de guider la discussion. Mal commença même à se dire qu'elles auraient pu trouver pire comme refuge, et que passer quelques jours ici pouvait avoir du positif.

Elle découvrit qu'il y avait un deuxième chien adulte, un mâle, et se fit gronder puissance triple lorsqu'elle tenta de lui donner un morceau de pain perdu tartiné de chocolat, à son plus grand déplaisir. Fidèle à ses habitudes – et légèrement vexée – elle se mit à bouder, et c'est là que la situation en était lorsque le père de Carlos fit finalement son apparition. Il rentrait tout juste de son voyage d'affaire, la chemise froissée et la cravate de travers, mais un grand sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit qu'ils avaient des invitées.

— Oh Evie ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus eu l'honneur de ta présence pour le petit-déjeuner.

— Bonjour, répondit poliment Evie avec un sourire presque charmé, mais sans développer davantage parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se relancer dans des explications.

Le père de Carlos ne sembla pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde, conservant son expression ravie alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la deuxième figure inhabituelle autour de sa table.

— Toi par contre je ne te connais pas. Mais bienvenue quand même !

Mal fronça les sourcils, soudain sur la défensive. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de l'être parce que cet homme débordait de bonne humeur et qu'Evie ne semblait pas du tout méfiante envers lui. Et puis il faisait partie de la famille de Carlos, dont les deux seules personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusqu'à présent semblaient avoir prouvé qu'elles étaient des personnes correctes – même si Anita était toujours en période de probation. Mais Mal ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'aimait pas les adultes. Elle n'aimait pas les figures d'autorité. Elle n'aimait pas les hommes de manière générale, parce qu'ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se penser tout permis, comme si leur sexe et leur supériorité physique leur offrait une quelconque supériorité tout court.

Mal n'aimait pas les hommes adultes, point. Elle s'en méfiait, et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à se lier à l'un d'eux, même lorsqu'il s'agissait du père d'un de ses amis, et même lorsqu'il se montrait aussi jovial. Elle répondit donc par une expression hostile, histoire de directement poser les bases, et eut la satisfaction de voir son sourire vaciller un peu.

— C'est Mal papa ! intervint Carlos. Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle.

— Oh, ton amie qui t'a battue à la course ?

— Ouais c'est elle !

— Et bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance Mal. Vous nous avez rejoint pour la journée ?

Evie et Mal eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard hésitant que Anita tapa dans ses mains pour dévier leurs attentions.

— Les enfants, et si vous débarrassiez la table et montiez un peu à l'étage pendant que Robert et moi discutons ?

Mal fronça les sourcils à l'appellation qu'elle avait employé, mais Evie lui mit un petit coup de coude, l'incitant à se mettre debout et à ramasser son assiette. Le père de Carlos sembla légèrement confus, mais il ne protesta pas et en quelques minutes seulement, la vaisselle sale se retrouva dans l'évier et les trois adolescents se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage, heureux d'échapper à une nouvelle explication.

Alors que Carlos menait la voie, Mal en profita pour dérober la main d'Evie et la mener jusqu'à sa bouche où elle l'embrassa délicatement.

— Tu vas bien ? s'assura-t-elle avec un regard rempli de dévotion.

Un petit sourire, discret mais sincère, lui répondit.

— Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

— Tu sais que s'il y a quoique ce soit qui te déplaît, si tu te sens oppressée ou n'importe quoi d'autre, j'ai juste besoin d'un signal de ta part et en une seconde nos sacs sont prêts pour partir d'ici ?

La tendresse et l'amour dans les yeux d'Evie étaient infinis, et elle s'approcha doucement de Mal pour déposer un baiser aussi léger que reconnaissant sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais, merci. Mais pour l'instant je veux rester, d'accord ?

— C'est toi qui décides.

Mal ne s'était jamais sentie aussi prête à se plier à la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis la veille, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bien-être d'Evie dans son esprit, et elle avait l'impression que l'expression « tes désirs sont des ordres » était devenue sa seule motivation à agir. Mais elle aimait cette impression. Et elle aimait se dire que rien au monde n'avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher de préserver le sourire d'Evie, qui était peut-être pâle et timide pour l'instant mais qui, au moins, ne s'était pas éteint.

— Vous venez ? les appela Carlos depuis sa chambre. Je veux montrer à Mal ma collection de BD !

oOoOoOo

Après avoir regardé les bandes dessinées de Carlos – et elle devait admettre que sa collection était impressionnante, et qu'elle avait bien envie de profiter de son passage chez lui pour piocher dedans – Mal décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller prendre une douche plus que désirée. Elle savait aussi que cela ferait du bien à Evie de se retrouver un peu seule avec son ami, de pouvoir discuter avec lui et avoir une piqûre de rappel sur le fait qu'il était là pour elle, presque autant que Mal. Qu'elle était aimée et entourée quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle s'éclipsa donc une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de se laver, d'explorer la salle de bain avec curiosité et de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre de Carlos, les deux autres étaient installés sur le lit du garçon et discutaient tranquillement. Apparemment Jay avait envoyé une vidéo de lui donnant à manger à un dromadaire, dans laquelle il avait tenté de faire une blague stupide à l'animal, qui s'était vengé en lui broutant les cheveux. Forcément cette distraction était tombée à pic, et lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Evie, Mal aurait juré que ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi avachis dans le lit de Carlos pendant un long moment, discutant, se taquinant et envoyant des messages à Jay pour l'embêter. C'était agréable, une discussion anodine entre amis, permettant presque d'oublier le contexte qui les avait menés là. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Roger en provenance du rez-de-chaussée ne les ramène à la réalité.

— Les enfants ! Vous pouvez descendre un instant ? Nous aimerions vous parler.

A nouveau, les sourcils de Mal se froncèrent de désapprobation.

— On est pas des enfants, grommela-t-elle en se dégageant des bras d'Evie pour sortir du lit de Carlos.

— Pour mes parents, si. Et s'ils nous appellent comme ça pour discuter, c'est qu'on a des problèmes.

— Pourquoi on aurait des problèmes ?

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois la direction des escaliers, la main d'Evie ayant retrouvé refuge dans celle de Mal.

— Les adultes sont chiants, marmonna celle-ci en serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

— Evite de dire des choses comme ça en face d'eux, d'accord ? Je veux qu'ils nous laissent rester ici aussi longtemps que possible.

Mal soupira, mais acquiesça sans un mot.

Comme Carlos l'avait prédit, ils furent invités à s'installer autour de la table à manger de manière un peu trop formelle pour être quelconque. Les adultes d'un côté et les trois jeunes de l'autre. Mal fronça le nez, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de noter la disposition similaire à celle de la veille, chez Evie, et même si les protagonistes avaient changé, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Et immanquablement, après les avoir regardés tour à tour et s'être assurée qu'ils étaient attentifs, Anita prit la parole et prononça la dernière chose que Mal désirait entendre ce jour-là.

— Evie, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec ta maman hier soir.

Evie se raidit, ses mains bien à plat sur ses genoux et le regard alerte. La posture de Mal changea également, se mettant sur la défensive, mais aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot, attendant la suite.

— Je voulais juste la rassurer et lui dire que tu étais ici, ajouta la femme d'une voix douce. On a parlé un peu de la situation, et elle a donné son accord pour que tu restes avec nous quelques jours.

— Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Evie, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre d'informations.

Anita acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire.

— Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, elle estime que ça te fera du bien d'être entourée quelques jours en restant avec nous.

L'expression de surprise d'Evie s'affaissa. Entourée. Surveillée. Le terme était plus doux mais le sens caché était limpide, et personne dans cette pièce n'était dupe. Sans un mot, Mal attrapa sa main pour la presser doucement, et Evie lui adressa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Ça allait. Rester ici était ce qu'elle voulait, et elle avait l'accord de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir aux motivations de chacun.

— Mal.

L'attention de tout le monde revint sur Anita, et par la même occasion sur Mal qui afficha un air effronté.

— Quoi, vous allez me dire que vous avez appelé ma mère aussi ?

Roger laissa échapper un petit rire amusé alors que Evie serrait la main de Mal pour la réprimander. Anita, elle, parvint à rester imperturbable.

— Non, j'allais justement dire que tu n'avais pas de parent à qui demander l'autorisation. Bien que ce soit une situation assez délicate, Roger et moi en avons discuté et tu es la bienvenue ici également, même s'il s'agit d'une solution temporaire.

Le soulagement apparut sur le visage d'Evie, mais Mal resta méfiante et ne laissa rien paraître. La menace sous-jacente qu'ils allaient tenter de régulariser sa situation dès qu'ils le pourraient était claire, et c'était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire. Mais c'était un problème qui se poserait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, l'important était que Evie soit en sécurité, et qu'elles puissent rester ensemble.

— Mais ? se contenta-t-elle donc de répondre, sachant très bien qu'il y avait une suite à tout ça.

— Mais puisque vous allez rester plusieurs jours avec nous, il y a quelques petits détails à mettre au point. Il y a des règles à respecter dans cette maison, pour le bien-être de tout le monde et pour permettre une cohabitation harmonieuse. Evie, je te connais, tu es déjà venue plusieurs fois. Je te fais donc confiance pour continuer à les respecter comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Evie lui répondit avec un sourire sincère, heureuse d'être complimentée sur son comportement par des gens qu'elle aimait et dont l'avis comptait pour elle. C'était quelque chose dont elle avait besoin après les événements de la veille. Mais son changement d'expression posa problème à Mal, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer insolente avec quelqu'un qui rendait Evie aussi heureuse, et c'était embêtant puisqu'elle avait déjà deviné la suite du discours.

— Mal, tu es nouvelle ici, enchaîna Anita toujours d'une voix douce mais avec une certaine fermeté derrière, indiquant que la conversation était légère mais importante. Je ne te connais pas encore mais j'ai eu l'occasion de voir certaines...irruptions de ton caractère.

Mal esquissa un sourire devant cette formulation, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

— Je conçois que la journée d'hier a été compliquée pour vous deux, et que tu puisses être à fleur de peau sur certains sujets. Mais je vais te demander de suivre les règles de cette maison également. Elles ne sont pas très compliquées et consistent en trois points : respect, politesse et entraide. Cela signifie pas d'insulte, pas de violence, pas d'agressivité, quand on vous demande un service, vous le faites et quand on vous demande de ne pas faire quelque chose, vous vous abstenez de le faire. C'est valable pour tous les trois, et j'attends de vous que ça soit respecté, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il y aura des conséquences adaptées. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Carlos et Evie acquiescèrent, mais Mal ne broncha pas, fixant Anita d'un air complètement neutre. Evie lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de vague, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait accepter de se soumettre à l'autorité de qui que ce soit. La femme la regarda un instant, hésitant visiblement à insister, puis sembla capituler et choisit plutôt de reporter son attention sur Evie.

Mal se raidit aussitôt, n'appréciant pas la lueur de prudence et d'hésitation qu'elle vit dans son regard, et regretta que la conversation ne soit pas restée sur elle. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus ouvertement provoquante, elle aurait pu empêcher que…

— Evie. Il y a une dernière règle qu'il faut aborder, et je sais que c'est quelque chose dont tu n'es pas prête à parler mais…si tu restes chez nous, j'attends de toi que tu manges à chaque repas.

Les yeux d'Evie s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, pour rapidement devenir coupables, presque honteux. Son embarras était limpide alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Carlos et à Roger, constatant que le sujet était à présent de notoriété publique. Pourtant elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête. Mal serra sa main un peu plus fort tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à Anita, qui l'ignora totalement.

— Je ne te demande pas de manger une assiette complète à chaque repas, mais il y aura une quantité minimum, d'accord ?

Mal se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de réagir parce que jusqu'à présent Evie n'avait pas témoigné de détresse particulière, et que peut-être, _peut-être_ c'était une bonne chose qu'un adulte se penche sur ce problème. Et Anita semblait être l'adulte le plus fiable de leur entourage.

— Evie, j'ai besoin d'une réponse audible, s'il-te-plaît.

Il y eu un instant de silence, et le malaise de la pièce était palpable. Mal n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Carlos et son père pour savoir qu'ils auraient préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Elle, elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs, et elle caressa doucement le dos de la main d'Evie avec sa paume. Elle voulait lui rappeler qu'elle était près d'elle, et qu'elle ne comptait pas la lâcher. Et que si Evie l'exigeait à cet instant précis, elle était prête à se battre contre ces deux adultes pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

— Même si tu ne me donnes pas ton accord, sache que c'est non-négociable, parce que c'est une condition imposée par ta maman.

L'atmosphère changea instantanément. Evie releva la tête d'un coup, les yeux ouverts d'ébahissement face à cette révélation. Son regard se posa sur Anita, complètement confus.

— Elle...mais...elle est au courant ? Mais ? Comment ?

Sa surprise se muant en réalisation, Evie retira brusquement sa main de celle de Mal et se tourna vers elle avec une expression noire de colère.

— Tu lui as dit ?!

La principale concernée se tortilla sur sa chaise, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais elle se reprit bien vite et se redressa.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise un jour, répondit-elle avec un certain affront.

Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle savait que quelqu'un devait le faire. Et oui peut-être que Evie était en train de la fusiller du regard, et peut-être qu'elle ne la pardonnerait jamais, mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Du moins elle l'espérait.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ! s'emporta Evie, les joues soudainement rouges de fureur et d'embarras, parce que de plus en plus de gens savaient et elle détestait ça. Je ne voulais pas...Elle n'était pas supposée...Je...Je te déteste.

Mal encaissa cette déclaration, sachant que c'était mérité. Elle avait trahi Evie, et celle-ci avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir. Et même si son cœur se serra de chagrin et de culpabilité, elle n'en montra rien, soutenant le regard furieux de sa petite amie, lui demandant pardon en silence, mais refusant de le faire à voix haute, parce qu'elle n'était pas en tort.

— Evie, intervint Anita d'une voix douce. Mal a correctement réagi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux dissimuler indéfiniment, et certainement pas à ta mère. Il n'y a rien d'honteux à avoir besoin d'être aidée et entourée, surtout pour ce genre de problème.

Les yeux d'Evie se remplirent de larmes, et elle détourna la tête, refusant de continuer à regarder Mal.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il-vous-plaît ?

— Justement, oui, intervint Roger en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Il reste un sujet que l'on voudrait aborder avec vous deux.

Mal fronça les sourcils, parce que le geste de la main qu'il avait fait désignait clairement Evie et Carlos, l'excluant de la conversation. Ce dernier grimaça d'ailleurs, parce que le ton soudain sérieux de son père indiquait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, tandis que la confusion refaisait son apparition dans le regard d'Evie.

— On a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, sa colère soudain oubliée.

L'expression des deux adultes face à elle lui rappelait les quelques fois où elle avait fait des bêtises avec Carlos lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, pour se faire ensuite gronder par ses parents. Ces moments étaient presque pires que les fois où c'était sa propre mère qui la sermonnait, parce que les parents de Carlos avaient toujours été si gentils et accueillants avec elle. Se dire qu'elle les avait déçus et mis en colère était un sentiment qu'elle détestait quand elle était enfant, et qu'apparemment elle détestait toujours aujourd'hui.

— Dans ce que vous m'avez raconté hier, précisa Anita. Vous avez mentionné le piratage du réseau de votre école pour y inscrire Mal.

— Oh.

Oh, effectivement. Dans l'élan de leur récit de la veille, Evie n'avait pas réfléchi, et avait mentionné cette petite entourloupe sans réaliser à qui elle parlait. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Carlos, qui fit la moue comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

— C'était pour rendre service à Mal ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

— C'était _illégal_ , rétorqua son père. Et tu le sais très bien. C'est quelque chose dont on a déjà discuté plusieurs fois. Le fait que tu possèdes certaines capacités ne t'autorise pas à les utiliser n'importe comment.

— Mais...

— Carlos, le coupa sa mère d'une fois ferme. Il n'y a aucune excuse possible. Oui votre intention était honorable, mais votre manière de faire était inacceptable, et c'est pourquoi nous sommes déçus et en colère contre votre comportement, à tous les deux. C'est une idée qui n'aurait même pas dû vous traverser la tête, et que vous n'auriez définitivement pas dû suivre. Si votre école l'apprend, vous serez tous les deux renvoyés, et j'ignore les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour Mal. Est-ce que vous réalisez les risques que vous avez pris ?

Ils baissèrent la tête à l'unisson, honteux et incapables de protester ou de se défendre d'une quelconque manière. Mal en revanche n'hésita pas à intervenir, dépassée par la tournure de la situation.

— Pourquoi vous leur reprochez ça à eux et pas à moi ? C'est de ma faute ce qu'ils ont fait ?

L'attention des adultes se tourna vers elle, et l'expression d'Anita s'adoucit.

— Est-ce que tu leur as suggéré de le faire ? Tu les y as forcé ? Tu les as influencés d'une quelconque manière ?

— Non mais...

— Mais rien, Mal. Ils ont fait ça pour t'aider, c'est indiscutable. Mais c'était leur décision, et leurs actes. Tu n'es pas coupable ici. Evie l'est, parce qu'elle a influencé Carlos. Et Carlos l'est parce qu'il l'a écoutée. Aucun des deux n'a réfléchi à ce qu'ils faisaient. Et c'est parce qu'ils sont coupables et pas toi que seulement eux vont illustrer les conséquences que je mentionnais plus tôt.

— Maman, s'il-te-plaît, geignit Carlos.

Mal se coupa rapidement de la conversation, puisque ça ne la concernait pas. Entendre les reproches allait sans doute plus l'énerver qu'autre chose, et elle choisit de focaliser son attention sur Evie à la place.

Evie, qui subissait une réprimande à cause d'elle pour la deuxième journée consécutive. Evie, qui avait les yeux baissés, la mine coupable et honteuse. Evie, qui était encore fragile après les événements de la veille, et devant qui Mal avait envie de bondir pour la défendre et la protéger, même si la remontrance actuelle semblait plus modérée, presque justifiée.

Evie, qui était en colère contre elle, et qui ne voulait sans doute pas la voir bondir pour prendre sa défense. Evie, qui s'était subtilement éloignée d'elle et qui évitait de la regarder ou d'avoir la moindre attitude pour reconnaître sa présence ou son existence.

Mal soupira, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. On aurait pu croire qu'elles avaient touché le fond la veille mais visiblement, ça pouvait encore empirer.

oOoOoOo

— Evie, est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?

Une fois la conversation terminée, ils avaient été contraints d'enchaîner sur le repas de midi, qui s'était passé dans une ambiance silencieuse et légèrement anxiogène. Les adultes étaient calmes, Carlos râlait parce qu'il s'était fait priver de jeux vidéo pour deux semaines, Evie s'était plongée dans un mutisme total, picorant à contre cœur dans la salade de pomme de terre qui avait été posée devant elle, et Mal aurait fait n'importe quoi pour s'échapper de cet endroit.

Une fois libre, Evie était montée tout de suite à l'étage, entraînant Carlos avec elle. Elle avait soigneusement ignoré Mal, ne lui adressant ni un mot, ni un regard, et l'avait laissée là où elle était. Le message était clair, et Mal savait qu'elle n'était pas invitée à les suivre, mais elle le fit malgré tout, les rejoignant dans la chambre du garçon, où ils étaient déjà installés sur le lit pour discuter. Sans elle.

Evie ne répondit pas à sa question, prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder, et Mal croisa les bras, frustrée.

— Tu comptes vraiment m'ignorer ? J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire !

Elle la vit se crisper légèrement, mais n'obtint toujours aucune réaction, si ce n'est un regard désolé de la part de Carlos qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire dans ce genre de situation. Mal lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

— Evie !

Rien. Evie fixait résolument le mur, refusant d'accorder le moindre signe d'attention à Mal, qui grogna et serra les poings. Elle n'était pas en tort. Elle avait juste voulu aider, et même si Evie se sentait trahie, ce n'était pas juste de la rejeter comme ça, d'autant plus dans un lieu inconnu où Mal n'avait aucun repère.

— Très bien, ne me parle plus si tu veux, je m'en fous ! lança-t-elle avec rancœur, faisant demi-tour pour quitter la chambre de Carlos.

Elle envisagea un moment d'aller dans la chambre d'ami, où elle pourrait ruminer à son aise, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver enfermée toute seule dans une pièce. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'énervement de la veille qui parcourait son corps, et cette journée ne semblait pas arranger les choses. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, de se défouler quelque part. Sortir de cette maison et s'isoler là où on la laisserait tranquille.

oOoOoOo

Contrairement à la maison d'Evie, celle de Carlos possédait un extérieur. Un immense jardin, dont une large partie était clôturée et dédiée aux chiens tandis que l'autre, plus propre, était pour les humains – mais leurs compagnons à quatre pattes avaient régulièrement le droit d'y aller eux aussi. Le concept de jardin était nouveau pour Mal. Bien sûr elle savait ce que c'était, mais elle n'en avait jamais eu, et n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami ou de connaissance en possédant un. Ce fut donc avec un émerveillement non dissimulé qu'elle découvrit l'espace vert et boisé qui s'étendait devant elle, complètement privé et vide de toute intrusion.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait l'autorisation d'y aller, elle y passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi, marchant pieds nus dans l'herbe et explorant les moindres recoins de ce nouveau territoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin des autres. Evie pouvait lui râler dessus et accaparer Carlos si elle voulait, Mal s'en fichait. Elle avait l'habitude d'être seule, et savait très bien se débrouiller. D'ailleurs elle ne l'était pas vraiment puisque le chien mâle – Pongo, se força-t-elle à retenir – l'accompagnait joyeusement, sautant dans tous les sens et la guidant vers les jouets dissimulés dans l'herbe. Elle passa un petit moment à jouer avec lui, découvrant ce que c'était que d'avoir un chien en même temps qu'elle découvrait ce que ça faisait d'avoir un jardin. Au fond de celui-ci se trouvait une structure de jeu pour enfants, probablement aussi vieille que Carlos, qui était composée de deux balançoires et d'un toboggan. Mais surtout, il y avait une cabane en bois. Elle n'était malheureusement pas suspendue à un arbre, mais elle était légèrement surélevée, trop petite pour être confortable, mais suffisamment grande pour imaginer les heures de jeux qu'elle avait dû offrir. Mal l'observa un instant, faisant le tour avec curiosité, et se demandant si Evie l'avait utilisée, elle aussi. Puis, portée par les idées et le calme environnant, elle grimpa sur le toit de la cabane en question, s'offrant ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur l'intégralité du jardin, et sortit son carnet de croquis, dans lequel elle entreprit de dessiner et de libérer les émotions accumulées depuis 24h.

oOoOoOo 

— Mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

L'adolescente émergea de son dessin et cligna des yeux avant de les baisser vers Carlos qui la regardait, à la fois horrifié et épaté.

— Si maman te voit, elle va paniquer.

Mal roula des yeux, pas le moins du monde préoccupée par les inquiétudes de la mère de Carlos, et ferma son carnet de dessins.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— On fait un jeu de société. Maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

— Est-ce qu'Evie est d'accord pour que je joue ?

Carlos sembla hésiter.

— Elle n'a pas protesté, se contenta-t-il de répondre, incertain.

Mal fronça le nez, pas dupe, et se repositionna de manière plus confortable.

— J'ai pas envie de jouer, faites-le sans moi.

— Tu es sûre ? Evie t'en veut mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois t'isoler.

— J'aime rester seule, okay ? Si elle ne veut pas de moi dans la même pièce qu'elle, je ne vais pas l'y forcer.

Carlos se gratta la tête, puis renonça à la faire changer d'avis.

— Tu sais où nous trouver si besoin.

Mal ne répondit pas, replongeant dans son dessin et dans ses pensées. C'était vrai après tout, elle aimait rester seule. Elle avait toujours préféré rester seule, et elle n'était venue ici que pour faire plaisir à Evie. Elle s'en fichait d'être mise à l'écart des activités et de ne pas sympathiser avec la famille de Carlos. Elle n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Son truc à elle, c'était la solitude, et puis c'est tout.

oOoOoOo

Mal ne retourna à l'intérieur que lorsqu'elle fut appelée pour le repas du soir, qui fut un peu plus agréable que celui de midi. Evie était toujours silencieuse, mais Roger et Carlos parvinrent à échanger des plaisanteries qui allégèrent l'ambiance. Lors du dessert, le garçon suggéra qu'ils passent la soirée devant la télévision, pensant naïvement que c'était un bon moyen de réconcilier les deux filles. Mal accepta la proposition, mais Evie la déclina tout de suite après, déclarant qu'elle préférait aller lire un peu dans sa chambre. Les parents de Carlos suivirent son exemple, décidant d'utiliser la télévision qu'ils avaient dans leur propre chambre pour laisser les adolescents tranquilles.

Il ne resta donc que Carlos et Mal, installés dans le canapé avec des chips, des cookies, et deux gros chiens heureux de pouvoir partager un moment de câlins. Ils se firent plaisir et optèrent pour un film complètement idiot et hilarant. Et lorsqu'il fut terminé, ils enchaînèrent avec un autre, et puis un troisième, parce qu'après tout ils étaient en vacances, sans surveillance parentale, et qu'ils en avaient envie.

Il était donc plus de minuit lorsqu'ils montèrent finalement se coucher, se chuchotant leurs avis respectifs tout en grimpant l'escalier. L'étage était calme, indiquant que tout le monde dormait et qu'ils avaient intérêt à en faire tout autant.

— T'as vraiment les pires goûts pour les personnages, déclara Mal à voix basse avant de cogner amicalement son poing contre l'épaule de Carlos. Bonne nuit débile.

Le garçon rit, et secoua la tête.

— Prétend celle qui a aimé la scène la plus inutile de ce film, répliqua-t-il avant de se dérober en direction de sa chambre. Bonne nuit Mal.

Amusée et ayant passé une relativement bonne soirée, Mal était de bonne humeur lorsqu'elle rejoignit la chambre d'ami, où elle fut accueillie par de la lumière et une Evie pas du tout endormie, assise sur le lit avec un livre entre les mains.

— Tu ne dors pas ?

Sa petite amie ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour signifier qu'elle l'avait entendue, que ce soit entrer ou parler, et Mal grimaça.

— C'est vrai, se rappela-t-elle. Tu m'ignores.

Elle entreprit de se déshabiller, ne conservant que son boxer et son t-shirt pour la nuit, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Est-ce que je suis autorisée à dormir dans le lit au moins ?

Pas de réponse. Pas un regard. Pas un geste. Mal plissa le nez. Elle comprenait pourquoi Evie était en colère, mais ça faisait des _heures_. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer indéfiniment, c'était stupide. Et injuste.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu comptes jouer à ce jeu, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Quelqu'un devait le faire, et ça n'allait pas être toi.

Les sourcils d'Evie se froncèrent, témoignant que malgré ses efforts pour rester indifférente à la présence de Mal, elle ne pouvait pas bloquer ses paroles, mais en dehors de ce détail, elle parvint à rester parfaitement immobile, les yeux toujours focalisés sur son livre.

— C'est stupide de ne pas vouloir en parler, ajouta Mal avec mauvaise humeur. Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dis-le juste.

Encore une fois, elle n'obtint pas la moindre réaction, et cela acheva de l'irriter.

— Allez Evie, tu ne peux pas continuer à bouder !

Emportée par l'agacement et le désespoir d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, Mal avait tapé du pied sur sol, comme une enfant contrariée. C'était un geste stupide et puéril qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir, mais cela eut le mérite de finalement obtenir l'attention d'Evie, qui la fusilla du regard.

— Tais-toi. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

— Pour ça tu sais parler, grommela Mal entre ses dents.

— Et pour ton information je ne boude pas, ajouta Evie. Il n'y a que toi pour te comporter comme une enfant ici.

Sur cette déclaration, elle reporta son attention sur son livre, et Mal laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré. Avec frustration, elle s'approcha du lit et s'empara de l'oreiller libre avec rage. Le mouvement attira à nouveau l'attention d'Evie, qui haussa un sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je prends mes affaires pour dormir par terre.

— Ne sois pas stupide, c'est hors de question que tu dormes par terre.

— Ah ouais ? se rebiffa Mal, soudain vexée qu'elle lui interdise quelque chose alors qu'elle était celle qui refusait de lui parler. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ne veux pas dormir avec toi, et qui préfère aller par terre.

Evie la défia du regard, puis soupira avec agacement.

— Très bien, fais ce que tu veux.

— Très bien ! répondit Mal avec colère, jetant son oreiller avant de s'allonger sur le parquet.

Evie éteignit la lumière, frustrée et agacée, et s'allongea dans le lit, fermant les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre Mal remuer par terre, tentant sans doute de trouvant une position confortable, mais décida de l'ignorer. Si elle voulait être stupide et bornée, c'était son problème.

oOoOoOo

Prétendre que Mal passa une bonne nuit serait mentir, mais elle ne fut pas non plus si horrible que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Une fois oublié l'inconfort du sol et son énervement envers la situation, elle parvint à s'endormir relativement vite, et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, les membres un peu douloureux, et presque surprise de réaliser qu'elle était sur le sol.

Elle s'étira avec un grognement, se demandant quelle heure il était puisqu'elle pouvait voir de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux, et ce ne fut qu'en se tournant pour chercher son téléphone des yeux qu'elle réalisa qu'Evie était réveillée également. Agenouillée sur le lit, immobile et calme, elle l'observait en silence. Malgré la dispute, malgré son silence de la veille, malgré tous les événements de ces deux derniers jours, Mal ne put rien faire contre l'élan d'amour et d'adoration qui monta en elle à cette vision.

— Hey, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

— Hey, répondit Evie d'une voix douce.

Voilà qui était déjà un progrès considérable.

— Tu es toujours fâchée ?

Evie ferma les yeux, ravalant une pensée quelconque, puis reporta son attention sur Mal, le regard rempli de tristesse et de remords.

— Non. Et je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas très juste de ma part de...

— C'est bon, la coupa Mal. On n'est pas obligées d'en reparler.

Surtout qu'Evie semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en être la cause. Ignorant les protestations de son corps encore raidi et douloureux, elle se redressa et alla la rejoindre sur le lit, posant sa main par-dessus la sienne.

— Est-ce que tu as dormi ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit Evie en haussant les épaules. J'ai surtout beaucoup réfléchi. Trop sans doute.

— Et tu es arrivée à des conclusions intéressantes ?

Evie secoua la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré les précautions de Mal, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Avec douceur et gentillesse, elle attira Evie contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, la consolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

— J'ai peur, murmura Evie alors qu'une larme lui échappait. Je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver, ni à toi, ni à moi et…c'est tellement terrifiant de ne pas savoir où on sera demain, ce qu'on fera, et encore moins la semaine prochaine ou l'année prochaine et…

Mal approcha son visage du sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

— Ne réfléchis pas à tout ça, d'accord ? lui dit-elle en s'écartant, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. C'est juste temporaire, et je ne sais pas comment, mais on va trouver une solution, et tout finira par aller mieux.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais. Regarde-moi, et écoute bien.

Evie ravala les larmes et les protestations qui demandaient encore à sortir, et se noya dans les yeux verts et déterminés de Mal.

— On est en sécurité, et on est ensemble. Et je te promets que demain, la semaine prochaine et l'année prochaine, on sera toujours en sécurité, et on sera toujours ensemble.

Il y eut un nouveau « mais » sur le point de sortir. Dans ce simple mot se dissimulaient des milliers de peurs, de remises en question, d'incertitudes et peut-être un peu de clairvoyance. Mais il ne fut pas prononcé, parce que le regard de Mal était rempli d'amour et de promesses, et qu'à cet instant précis, de l'amour et des promesses infondées, c'était tout ce dont Evie avait besoin. Alors elle hocha la tête, et aller se lover dans les bras de Mal, se laissant englober par sa présence rassurante, réconfortante et visiblement indéfectible.


	36. Chapitre 27

La vie chez Carlos était paisible.

Habiter avec d'autres personnes changeait complètement du quotidien en tête à tête dont les deux filles avaient l'habitude, mais elles avaient l'occasion de se retrouver le soir dans la chambre, et la présence de Carlos ou de ses parents ne les empêchait pas de rester collées l'une à l'autre en permanence, se rassurant et se protégeant par leur présence mutuelle.

Le rythme de leurs journées était complètement différent, structuré par les horaires des repas et les activités proposées par Anita pour les occuper. Evie particulièrement se retrouva avec beaucoup plus de temps libre qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude, soudain libérée de toutes les tâches ménagères du quotidien.

C'était, un peu comme lorsqu'elles habitaient avec Uma et Harry, des véritables vacances. Mais en même temps, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vie dans la caravane, où elles étaient autonomes, indépendantes, libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Ici, elles avaient la place des enfants, et étaient traitées comme tels. Ce n'était plus à elles de prendre des décisions, elles n'avaient plus à un accès illimité et non-contrôlé à l'argent d'Evie, elles étaient surveillées, avaient l'obligation de prévenir quand elles sortaient se balader et devaient constamment expliquer ou justifier leurs envies.

Les nouvelles règles étaient quelque chose à quoi Mal peinait à s'habituer, et le nombre de fois sur une journée où elle levait les yeux au ciel, répondait par une remarque provocante ou marmonnait une insulte était incalculable. Mais malgré ça, elle finissait toujours par se plier à la demande d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit parce qu'Evie n'était pas loin et le lui demandait, soit parce que l'enjeu ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se mette Anita à dos – ou Roger, mais elle se montrait plus hostile et récalcitrante avec lui, ce qu'il semblait avoir compris, laissant sa femme gérer la plupart du temps. Et en parallèle, les parents de Carlos se montraient patients avec elle, tout comme ils se montraient patients avec Evie pendant les repas.

L'acclimatation à leur nouveau quotidien, bien que temporaire, se passait donc bien, et leurs journées d'été étaient à présent remplies de jeux de société avec Carlos, de moments de tendresse sur la balançoire au fond du jardin, d'apprivoisement de chiots et de dizaines d'autres activités sans importance mais pourtant infiniment précieuses.

Et parfois, alors qu'elle était blottie dans les bras de Mal pendant les soirées cinéma qu'elles faisaient désormais en compagnie de Carlos jusqu'à bien trop tard dans la nuit, Evie se pelotonnait contre elle, fermait les yeux et souhaitait qu'elles restent là, suspendues dans cette nouvelle bulle d'insouciance où les problèmes étaient pris en charge par d'autres personnes, pour le reste de leurs vies.

oOoOoOo

— Tu n'es pas supposé être privé de jeux vidéo ?

Carlos était tellement absorbé par sa partie qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et puisqu'il lui tournait le dos pour être face à son écran, il n'avait pas vu Mal entrer non plus. Sa déclaration soudaine et narquoise le fit donc sursauter, et comme en plus il était coupable et pris la main dans le sac, il bondit en l'air tellement fort qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

— Merde Mal ! Tu pourrais frapper !

Avec un rictus moqueur, Mal referma la porte et croisa les bras tout en lui adressant un regard approbateur.

— Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de toi Carlos, le taquina-t-elle.

Le garçon se remit debout, se frotta la hanche et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Tu ne vas rien dire à mes parents hein ?

— Je ne suis pas une balance.

— Ni à Evie ?

Cette fois, Mal pinça les lèvres, plus réticente. Mais elle comprenait la demande de son ami. Evie était capable de le dénoncer, ou de lui faire la morale. Probablement les deux à la fois. De manière normale elle était déjà un peu trop obsédée par les règles et les interdictions, mais ces derniers jours, elle semblait vouloir être parfaite en permanence et obtenir l'approbation de tous les adultes qu'elle croisait. Bien sûr qu'elle allait dénoncer Carlos, alors que franchement, il ne faisait rien de grave ou dangereux.

— D'accord, accorda Mal. Mais tu devrais être plus prudent, n'importe qui pourrait entrer dans ta chambre.

Il haussa les épaules, se réinstallant devant son jeu.

— Les autres frappent avant d'entrer. Tu voulais quoi ?

Le regard de Mal parcourut la pièce. Elle s'ennuyait. Evie était occupée au rez-de-chaussée à préparer des gâteaux avec Anita, ce qui était chouette parce qu'elle allait pouvoir manger des gâteaux, mais en attendant elle était privée d'Evie et n'avait donc rien à faire.

— Je peux jouer avec toi ?

— C'est une partie solo.

Mal plissa le nez, contrariée, mais n'insista pas. A la place elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'approcha de la bibliothèque de Carlos, où étaient rangées les bandes dessinées qu'il avait pris soin de lui présenter le premier jour.

— Je peux t'en emprunter ?

Il détourna son attention de l'écran où le jeu avait repris pour vite regarder de quoi elle parlait.

— Ouais bien sûr, sers-toi, elles sont là pour ça ! lança-t-il avant de retourner dans sa partie.

Mal parcourut les étagères, parcourant les titres des yeux et se demandant quel style elle avait envie de lire. Carlos avait un peu de tout, des comics de super-héros, des bandes dessinées d'enfants remplies de blagues et d'autres un peu plus mature. Finalement, elle opta pour ce qui semblait être une histoire pour enfants, qui mettait en scène une petite fille et un chien, et alla s'asseoir par terre près du lit de Carlos pour entamer sa lecture, appréciant la simplicité du geste et du moment.

Comme quoi, la vie n'était pas forcément compliquée.

oOoOoOo

— J'ai envie d'une glace.

Assis dans l'herbe, un jeu d'échec en bois posé entre eux, Evie et Carlos interrompirent momentanément leur partie pour se tourner vers Mal, qui était comme toujours perchée sur le toit de la cabane. C'était devenu l'un de ses endroits préférés, en partie parce qu'elle aimait être en hauteur, et que personne ne venait jamais l'y embêter, et en partie parce qu'Anita lui avait répété plusieurs fois de ne pas y grimper, et qu'elle aimait affirmer sa liberté et son indépendance en continuant à le faire. Le fait qu'elle tolère quelques règles et consignes ne signifiait pas qu'elle acceptait qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

— Il reste des esquimaux dans le congélateur, fit remarquer Carlos. Tu veux que j'aille en chercher ?

Mal s'étira, libérant ses muscles de l'engourdissement d'un trop long moment passé à dessiner.

— Non, je parle de vraies glaces. Comme avant, avec Jay. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, alors qu'on allait en manger pratiquement une fois par semaine.

Evie fit la moue, songeuse. Le glacier était effectivement devenu leur lieu de retrouvailles après les cours, mais avec leur séjour chez Uma et Harry, le départ de Jay et le rythme engourdissant des vacances, cela faisait effectivement un moment qu'ils n'y étaient plus allés, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se retrouver puisqu'ils habitaient ensemble.

— C'est vrai qu'une sortie nous ferait du bien.

— On peut demander à maman mais elle risque de nous accompagner.

— Sérieusement ?

Mal se redressa et, avec agilité et maîtrise, sauta du toit de la cabane pour les rejoindre dans l'herbe.

— Elle te laissait sortir tout seul avant non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut nous suivre partout maintenant ?

Carlos haussa les épaules.

— Déjà je n'avais le droit de sortir que si Jay ou Evie venait me chercher, je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à me balader en ville tout seul. Et puis je sais pas, je suppose qu'elle se sent responsables de vous maintenant ?

— Pourquoi ? On est pas des chiots qu'elle a adopté, bougonna Mal en se laissant tomber juste à côté d'Evie, qui la bouscula gentiment.

— Ne boude pas, la taquina-t-elle. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part de se préoccuper de nous.

— C'est stupide et agaçant ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

— Elle me couvait beaucoup plus que ça quand j'avais cinq ans, lança Carlos d'un ton désinvolte alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la partie d'échec, déplaçant un cavalier.

— Mal n'est juste pas habituée à avoir un adulte qui veille sur elle, mais elle va s'y faire.

La principale concernée lança un regard noir à sa petite amie, n'appréciant pas du tout la remarque, et accentua son expression boudeuse et contrariée.

— Moi je veux juste aller manger une glace, grommela-t-elle.

— On termine notre jeu et on ira demander pour y aller d'accord ? Je suis certaine que si on demande poliment et sans avoir l'air de faire un caprice, elle sera d'accord pour nous laisser y aller.

— Je ne fais pas de caprice, je veux juste une glace.

Evie lui adressa un sourire attendri, se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, puis la délaissa pour retourner à la partie d'échecs, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer davantage.

oOoOoOo

C'était un petit-déjeuner comme les autres. Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, Anita vaquant à ses occupations dans le reste de la maison – Evie n'avait pas montré trop de réticences pour manger la veille, donc la surveillance était relâchée, permettant aux trois adolescents de discuter et de manger ensemble sans trop de formalités. Sauf que ce matin-là, après un rapide débat sur le film qu'ils avaient regardé avant d'aller se coucher, ils se mirent à parler du programme de la journée, et l'attitude de Carlos changea soudainement. Lui qui était à l'aise, joyeux et agréable en permanence sembla se replier sur lui-même, brusquement gêné, et il se frotta maladroitement la nuque avant de lancer un regard hésitant à Evie.

— Hé euh…je pensais justement aller rendre visite à maman cet après-midi, et je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Mal cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle était réveillée et si ses oreilles fonctionnaient correctement. Mais elle sembla être la seule surprise de la demande totalement incongrue de Carlos, puisque Evie lui répondit avec un sourire lumineux de bonne humeur.

— C'est une excellente idée Carlos, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vue !

Carlos esquissa un petit sourire, soudainement plus à l'aise, et se mit à s'agiter sur sa chaise.

— Elle demande souvent après toi tu sais !

— Oh c'est vrai ? Tu aurais dû me le dire !

— Bah tu étais plutôt occupée avec Mal et tout ça, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

Evie lui mit une gentille tape sur le bras.

— Tu ne m'embêtes jamais, le gronda-t-elle. Et certainement pas quand il s'agit de ta mère.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? les interrompit Mal sans la moindre délicatesse. Vous êtes devenus complètement toqués ou...

— Oh, Mal.

Ils semblèrent se rappeler de son existence, et les yeux d'Evie se remplirent d'excuses tandis que la gêne de Carlos réapparaissait brusquement, colorant ses joues d'une teinte rose délicate.

— C'est euh, bafouilla-t-il. C'est compliqué. Ou pas vraiment en fait. C'est juste que mes parents ne sont pas vraiment mes parents.

Mal plissa les yeux, cherchant à déceler une mauvaise blague, mais le regard du garçon était fuyant, presque honteux, et elle haussa un sourcil.

— Tu as été adopté ?

— Plus ou moins. Ma mère biologique est toujours vivante, mais elle ne peut pas s'occuper de moi, alors je suis placé en famille d'accueil.

La perplexité de Mal ne fit que s'accroître, parce qu'elle avait vu des photos de Carlos tout petit avec ses parents, et aussi parce que Evie semblait fréquenter sa famille depuis des années. Un placement temporaire en famille d'accueil ne collait pas avec les informations qu'elle possédait déjà.

Sa petite amie sembla détecter sa confusion, car elle ajouta l'information manquante à voix basse.

— Sa mère est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Carlos vit ici depuis qu'il est bébé.

— Oh.

Le sourire que Carlos lui adressa était penaud, et c'était visiblement un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder. C'était aussi quelque chose que Mal n'aurait jamais soupçonné, et c'était presque rassurant de savoir que même les familles en apparence les plus parfaites avaient leurs problèmes.

— Donc vous allez aller lui rendre visite, conclut-elle en comprenant enfin.

— Oui. Je n'aime pas trop y aller seul et maman adore Evie.

Mal pouvait comprendre ça. La patience et la gentillesse étaient des qualités précieuses pour le contact avec les personnes maboules. Carlos sembla se méprendre sur son expression, car il écarquilla soudain grand les yeux de culpabilité.

— On ne t'a pas invitée mais...elle n'a pas vraiment le droit à de nouveaux visiteurs sans une préparation préalable et...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura aussitôt Mal avec une mimique dégoûtée. J'ai vraiment pas envie de venir.

C'était impoli. A la limite de la méchanceté. Elle le comprit en voyant l'expression peinée de Carlos, et le regard réprobateur que Evie lui lança. Mais c'était trop tard pour rattraper le coup, et elle n'était pas sûre que des excuses arrangeraient quoique ce soit. Alors elle se contenta de plonger son nez dans son assiette, laissant Evie rattraper sa bourde à sa place en proposant joyeusement à Carlos d'apporter une boîte de chocolat à sa mère.

oOoOoOo

Le détail auquel Mal n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était qu'avec l'absence de Carlos et Evie pour l'après-midi, elle se retrouvait seule. Et bien sûr, cela tombait pile un jour où Roger ne travaillait pas, la forçant à côtoyer non pas un mais deux adultes contre son gré. Elle les avait soigneusement évités jusqu'à présent, s'arrangeant pour ne jamais se retrouver seule avec eux et ne communiquant que lorsque c'était indispensable, et elle comptait bien que les choses restent ainsi.

Par chance, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir mettre cette journée à profit pour établir un quelconque lien avec elle non plus, et Anita vint la trouver dans sa chambre uniquement pour l'informer qu'ils accueillaient des invités pour quelques heures, une famille d'amis qui avaient prévu d'adopter un des chiots et qui souhaitaient rendre visite à leur nouveau compagnon. Elle signala à Mal qu'elle était libre de descendre si elle le souhaitait, et que de toute façon ils ne quitteraient probablement pas la cuisine et la pièce attenante avec les chiens.

Mal n'aimait franchement pas l'idée de la présence d'inconnus supplémentaires dans la maison, mais qu'Anita ait pris la peine de lui signaler quelles seraient les pièces libres était plutôt sympa, et elle se lassa rapidement de rester enfermée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Evie, surtout sans celle-ci.

Contre tout bon sens, elle décida donc d'aller s'installer dans le petit bureau, qui était une pièce confortable et lumineuse, remplie de livres, propice au calme et à la concentration. Mal avait développé une affection étrange pour cet endroit en particulier, appréciant y dessiner, et ce fut donc armée de son carnet de dessins qu'elle descendit à pas de loups, s'assurant que personne ne remarque sa présence et son passage, et qu'elle alla s'installer dans son coin préféré, sur une petite table en bois.

Elle entendait à peine les voix étouffées et les bruits de pas dans les pièces voisines, et se déconnecta rapidement du monde, absorbée par les croquis de chien sur lesquels elle s'exerçait depuis plusieurs jours, dans l'ambition un peu imprécise d'en offrir un à Carlos, en remerciement. Et peut-être à ses parents aussi.

Un état de tranquillité et d'apaisement qui dura un moment mais qui, malheureusement, fut brutalement interrompu.

— T'es qui toi ?

Mal grimaça en réalisant que son plan de rester isolée venait de tomber à l'eau. Avec un regard furtif, elle prit connaissance de la présence d'un garçon à quelques mètres d'elle, puis choisit délibérément de l'ignorer lui et sa question. Il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il capte le message et reparte d'où il venait.

Pas de chance pour elle, elle était tombée sur la catégorie des casse-pieds.

— T'es une amie de Carlos ? Pourquoi t'es ici alors qu'il n'est pas là ? Tu vas prendre un chien aussi ? Tu fais quoi ?

A chaque question supplémentaire, il se rapprochait un peu plus, jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face d'elle, avec une vue imprenable sur ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner.

— Il est trop cool ton dessin, je peux l'avoir ?

Et comme ça, avec toute la prétention de son jeune âge et absolument pas le moindre respect pour les autres, il tendit la main pour prendre le carnet de Mal. L'adolescente réagit au quart de tour, se redressant d'un bond et attirant le dessin vers elle.

— Touche pas à ça ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Maintenant qu'elle était forcée de lui faire face, Mal dût constater qu'il avait tout juste une dizaine d'années, et que, en dépit de son regard arrogant et prétentieux, ça ne faisait de lui qu'un enfant. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de cogner des enfants, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à se montrer désagréable avec eux.

— Je veux juste regarder ! se défendit-il avec une expression outrée.

— Dommage pour toi, c'est pas à voir.

— Pourquoi ? C'est pas cool de pas partager, moi aussi j'aime dessiner, je pourrais t'aider.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche de Mal, et elle le toisa avec condescendance, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son absurdité. Rester au rez-de-chaussée avait été une idée stupide, elle aurait été bien mieux dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune intention de traîner ici, et entreprit donc de rassembler ses crayons et feutres étalés sur la table basse. Mais, encore une fois, elle avait pioché le jackpot avec ce gamin, parce qu'il profita de sa légère distraction pour refaire une approche et tenter de lui dérober le carnet de dessins qu'elle avait glissé sous son bras. Evidemment, il s'y prit sans la moindre subtilité, et Mal se retourna immédiatement et le repoussa avec colère.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas y toucher ! rugit-elle alors qu'il trébuchait et tombait en arrière, visiblement choqué.

Mal se mordit la joue parce que _peut-être_ qu'elle l'avait bousculé trop violemment, et que _peut-être_ c'était de sa faute, et qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Mais franchement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à gérer ce genre d'intrusion et c'était lui qui avait insisté, s'il avait capté au premier avertissement elle n'aurait pas eu à...

— Nicolas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Merde.

— Maman ! C'est cette fille-là, elle m'a poussé sans raison !

— Mal ?

Evidemment, Mal avait crié trop fort, et le bruit de la chute n'était pas passé inaperçu non plus. Ça avait été suffisant pour attirer l'attention des adultes, et ils étaient à présent encerclés par non seulement les parents de...Nicolas, apparemment, mais aussi Anita et Roger, dont les regards interrogateurs étaient tournés vers elle.

La mère de Nicolas se précipita vers son fils, l'aidant à se remettre debout avant de se tourner vers leurs hôtes.

— Qui est cette fille ? De quel droit est-ce qu'elle bouscule un enfant plus jeune qu'elle ?

— Elle loge chez nous quelques jours et je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication. N'est-ce pas Mal ?

Sauf que Mal n'avait aucune explication à fournir et se referma sur elle-même tel un hérisson qui se repliait pour montrer ses piquants. Elle aurait dû partir avec Evie et Carlos. Elle aurait dû rester avec Evie. Evie savait toujours comment gérer ce genre de situations. Elle ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, et si elle disait quoique ce soit la faute allait retomber sur elle.

Mais en ne disant rien, la faute retombait aussi sur elle, puisqu'elle laissait l'entière liberté à Nicolas, qui offrait à présent une expression remplie d'innocence et de confusion à tous les adultes présents dans la pièce, de raconter sa version de l'histoire.

— Je voulais regarder son dessin ! clama-t-il avec candeur. Parce que je trouvais qu'il était joli et qu'elle dessinait bien et je voulais juste le voir de plus près mais elle s'est énervée alors que j'ai rien fait du tout à part demander ! Et là elle m'a poussé !

Les regards des adultes convergèrent tous vers Mal, accusateurs et méchants pour certains, juste confus pour d'autres.

— Il ment ! se défendit-elle finalement. Il a essayé de me prendre mon carnet des mains et je suis sûre qu'il voulait arracher mon dessin pour se l'approprier.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas juste lui dire non sans le pousser ?

— Elle a voulu me frapper aussi.

Les yeux de Mal se tournèrent vers le garçon, dangereux et incrédules.

— C'est faux ! lança-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui, sans réaliser que tout dans son attitude donnait une impression de violence imminente.

Contrairement à ses paroles, la peur qui apparut dans les yeux du garçon était sincère et il s'agrippa à sa mère.

— Maman !

— Mal, s'il-te-plaît, reste où tu es.

La tête de l'adolescente se tourna sèchement vers Anita qui avait les mains dressées devant elle dans un geste d'apaisement. Dans un geste de défense, aussi.

— Vous croyez ce qu'il dit ? Je l'ai à peine effleuré, et je ne voulais même pas le pousser aussi fort ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper des gamins, aussi insupportables soient-ils !

— Parce que tu as l'habitude de frapper d'autres personnes ? intervint le père de Nicolas avec une voix pleine de jugement.

Les poings de Mal se serrèrent par automatisme et elle retroussa les lèvres, montrant presque les dents. Les enfants, c'était vaguement tolérable, mais qu'un homme adulte lui parle comme ça était hors de question.

— Mal, prononça Anita en faisant un pas vers elle. Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Mais la demande ne fit que la mettre encore plus sur la défensive, parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être coupable, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de me calmer ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse, ses muscles tendus et son instinct en alerte parce qu'elle _savait_ que rien n'était normal dans cette situation, et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ça se termine bien.

Elle se sentait prise au piège, acculée, avec trop d'adultes autour d'elle. Tout l'accusait, et c'était trop pour elle à gérer. Pour se calmer, elle devait partir, s'éloigner, s'isoler loin d'eux mais ils n'allaient pas la laisser faire parce qu'ils attendaient une explication qu'ils n'allaient de toute façon pas accepter. Alors elle se contenta de les regarder tous avec un regard d'animal traqué, prête à attaquer à l'instant où l'un d'eux entrerait dans son périmètre de survie.

— Peut-être que vous devriez partir, lança soudain Roger à leurs invités. Je suis désolé de devoir écourter votre visite et je m'excuse pour ces derniers événements mais cela me semble être mieux pour tout le monde.

Immobile, presque paralysée, Mal les regarda s'agiter et quitter la pièce un à un. La pression qui pesait sur elle se relâcha légèrement, mais pas totalement, car Anita resta avec elle, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Au moins, elle ne disait plus rien à présent, se contentant de la surveiller comme si elle était un animal dangereux.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes et une brève conversation sur le pas de la porte, Nicolas et ses parents partirent et Roger revint dans la pièce, les mains dressées devant lui de la même manière que celles d'Anita un peu plus haut, avec la même attitude qu'ils auraient eue pour approcher un chien sur le point de mordre.

— Tout va bien, lança-t-il en s'approchant de Mal. Je sais que c'était stressant mais il faut que tu te calmes pour qu'on puisse en parler et...

— Arrêtez de me dire de me calmer !

Portée par la peur, la rage et le besoin de protéger le peu d'espace vital qu'elle conservait autour d'elle, Mal recula jusqu'à toucher le mur, et donna un grand coup dans la petite étagère en bois qui était appuyée contre, juste à sa droite. Dans un bruit de chute, son contenu se renversa sur le sol, sans trop de dommage pour les livres et les stylos, mais avec fracas pour certains bibelots dont les morceaux éclatèrent tout autour de Mal.

Comment est-ce que ça avait pu en arriver là ? Comment la situation avait dégénéré aussi vite ? Mal se doutait que tout n'allait pas rester parfait, qu'ils allaient finir par réaliser qu'elle n'était pas adaptée pour une vie de famille. Elle était sauvage, instable, dangereuse. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela serait si rapide, et basé sur l'égoïsme et le mensonge d'un gamin qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais de sa vie. Maintenant les parents de Carlos la regardaient comme si elle était différente. Comme si elle était _fautive_.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils acceptent de la laisser habiter chez eux alors qu'elle était un danger potentiel, et ils allaient faire comme tous les autres adultes qui avaient essayé avant eux. Mais cette fois Mal ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être chassée et renvoyée d'où elle venait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas seulement elle en jeu, il y avait _Evie_. Evie voulait rester ici, et Mal devait faire en sorte de rester avec elle.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses sens en alerte et son esprit partagé entre son instinct de survie, celui de la rue, celui qui lui disait de foncer et de se défendre, et son amour pour Evie, celle qui l'apaisait, même quand elle n'était pas là. Divisée entre les deux, Mal était prise au piège à la fois d'elle-même et de la situation, et plus les minutes passaient, moins une échappatoire semblait possible.

Roger et Anita échangèrent un regard inquiet, visiblement dépassés et ne sachant quoi faire, mais il était évident que Mal était au bord de l'implosion et, comme tout bons parents, ils voulaient qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réalise qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se mettre dans un état pareil. Qu'en discutant, il était possible de tout arranger.

Mais Mal ne savait pas ça, parce que dans sa vie, il n'y avait jamais eu de discussion miracle, juste des accusations, des critiques, des punitions, des conséquences et de la violence. Alors quand Roger franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait, enjambant les débris pour s'emparer de son bras, ce fut le déclencheur final, celui qui chassa toute raison pour laisser son instinct prendre le dessus.

A l'instant où il la toucha, Mal se dégagea et lui asséna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre, avant de le repousser aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle devait leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la toucher, pas le droit de l'approcher. Dans un mélange de panique et de terreur, elle renversa une seconde étagère, ignorant la casse et les dégâts qu'elle occasionnait, puis elle se mit à attraper des livres posés sur une étagère bien trop massive pour qu'elle puisse la faire bouger et commença à les lancer à travers la pièce.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'étaient passées au cours des derniers jours, et elle avait enfoui tellement de colère, de frustration, de sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir si peu d'emprise sur le monde, sur les gens, sur son environnement ? Est-ce qu'un jour tout cela allait cesser ? Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir être tranquille, sans souffrance, sans mensonge, sans accusation injuste ? Ce n'était pas juste que son monde bascule encore et encore, même quand elle ne faisait rien.

Les bras de Roger se refermèrent autour d'elle, par derrière, dans une tentative de la maîtriser, et elle se débattit aussi fort qu'elle put, donnant des coups de pieds, hurlant des insultes et des menaces. Mais il était plus fort, elle le savait depuis le premier jour, quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans la cuisine, c'était un homme et il la surpassait physiquement. Alors épuisée, elle capitula. La peur et l'impuissance la submergèrent, parce qu'elle était seule. Evie n'était pas là, Carlos n'était pas là, il n'y avait que des adultes qui la jugeaient coupable de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis, en plus de l'accès de violence qu'elle avait effectivement commis. Ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, de la punir comme ils le désiraient, parce que c'était ce que les adultes faisaient, et que rien ne pouvait les en empêcher.

oOoOoOo

Evie sut que quelque chose s'était passé à l'instant où Roger vint les chercher, elle et Carlos, devant l'hôpital. Le visage de l'homme, habituellement si souriant et blagueur, était fermé, légèrement distant et pensif. Mais elle ne posa pas de question, laissant Carlos raconter leur après-midi à son père avec bonne humeur et enthousiasme, inconscient du léger malaise qui planait et des questions qui défilaient dans la tête de son amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec Mal ? Est-ce que c'était grave ? Comment allait-elle ?

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet, même si elle put sentir le regard de Roger se poser sur elle à travers le rétroviseur à quelques reprises. Après tout, peut-être que c'était son imagination. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, et que rien de tout cela n'avait à voir avec Mal.

Mais la tension palpable se fit de plus en plus intense, et même Carlos finit par la ressentir, devenant peu à peu silencieux et inquiet lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent enfin par arriver.

Etonnamment, Evie parvint à rester calme, sortant tranquillement de la voiture, repoussant presque l'instant où elle franchirait la porte pour conserver l'espoir de se tromper.

Mais cet espoir s'envola à l'instant où ils entrèrent, et croisèrent Anita avec une balayette remplie de débris à la main, sortant du bureau. Sans perdre une seconde, Evie s'y dirigea aussitôt, Carlos sur les talons, et ils découvrirent l'état de la pièce avec stupeur.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers ses parents.

— Où est Mal ?

— Attends, c'est Mal qui a fait ça ?

— Où est Mal ? répéta Evie avec plus d'insistance.

— Tout va bien, d'accord, les apaisa aussitôt Anita en tendant la balayette à Roger, lui indiquant qu'elle se chargeait de leur expliquer. Mal est dans sa chambre, pour se calmer et…Non Evie !

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'adolescente qui s'était mise en mouvement pour quitter la pièce et monter à l'étage. Immédiatement celle-ci se figea et lui adressa un regard suppliant, parce qu'elle _devait_ aller retrouver Mal, et la rassurer.

— Elle est en temps d'isolement, et tu n'es pas autorisée à aller la voir, indiqua Anita d'une voix ferme. Je dois encore discuter avec elle et j'aimerais que tu n'interviennes pas, d'accord ?

Evie se mordit la lèvre, clairement partagée entre son envie d'obéir et de satisfaire les adultes et son besoin de s'assurer que Mal n'avait rien. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lâcha un soupir, cédant à la demande.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement alors que ses yeux se posaient à nouveau sur les étagères et les livres renversés.

Anita les invita tous les deux à s'asseoir, et entreprit de leur raconter. Roger avait disparu, mais ni Evie ni Carlos ne remarquèrent vraiment son absence, trop absorbés par le récit des évènements de l'après-midi. Une fois qu'elle eut tout récapitulé, Anita rappela que Mal était temporairement isolée, le temps que les esprits de tout le monde s'apaisent et qu'ils puissent en discuter dans le calme.

Mais Evie n'était pas d'accord. Evie connaissait Mal, et se dire qu'elle s'était fait enfermer dans sa chambre, sans possibilité de se défendre ou de se justifier, comme un criminel envoyé en prison, était une pensée insoutenable. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, livrée à elle-même, avec toutes les pensées négatives et les souvenirs qui devaient remonter.

Mal n'avait jamais demandé à venir ici. Mal n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver sous l'autorité d'adultes qu'elle connaissait à peine, ni à devoir les écouter ou leur obéir. Mal avait accepté de faire tout ça pour elle, et maintenant elle en subissait les conséquences, peut-être injustement. Enfermer et rejeter Mal n'était pas la solution, ça ne l'avait jamais été.

— Evie !

Evie n'écouta pas, ne vérifiant même pas si quelqu'un tentait de la suivre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, tout comme elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle désobéissait ouvertement à un ordre direct. Tout ce à quoi elle voulait penser, c'était Mal. Et Mal avait besoin d'elle, alors le reste ne comptait pas.

Elle monta les escaliers sans réfléchir, et se précipita dans leur chambre, le cœur battant, terrifiée à l'idée de la retrouver vide.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, les volets avaient été fermés et Mal était par terre, adossée au lit, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, avec l'expression d'un chien apeuré alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

Evie se jeta pratiquement au sol pour la prendre dans ses bras, et elle se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, sans un mot, sans une larme, mais avec un abattement tellement intense qu'il en était palpable.

— Je suis désolée, prononça Evie. Je n'imaginais pas que...Est-ce que ça va ?

Mal grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle voulut alors défaire l'étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder, mais les mains de sa petite amie s'agrippèrent avec fermeté autour d'elle, exigeant que le câlin dure plus longtemps. Elle se plia à la demande, serrant Mal un peu plus fort contre elle, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur le parquet de la chambre.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment. Mal agrippée à Evie, se nourrissant de sa présence et de son amour sans prononcer le moindre mot. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Terrifiée ? Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'Evie ne s'absente jamais, et que cette stupide après-midi se déroule autrement ? Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu réagir comme elle l'avait fait, mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ? Que ça n'avait été qu'un stupide réflexe, et que maintenant elle était terrifiée des répercussions que ça allait avoir, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la mettent à la porte, pas déjà, et elle ne voulait pas non plus être séparée d'Evie, ne plus pouvoir la protéger, et se retrouver dehors, livrée à elle-même. Seule.

— Hey Mal, murmura Evie en la repoussant gentiment. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil.

Mal réalisa que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout à l'heure s'étaient mise à couler, et elle détesta ça parce que ça la faisait paraître faible et pathétique et désespérée et elle ne voulait pas être tout ça mais...

— J'ai peur, émit-elle d'une voix d'enfant, et la main d'Evie la lâcha pour venir essuyer tendrement ses larmes.

— Il ne faut pas.

— Je l'ai _frappé_ , Evie. Ils ont toutes les raisons de me mettre dehors.

— Mal, ils...

Evie n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se fit interrompre par des coups donnés contre la porte. Mal se dégagea vivement des restes de l'étreinte et essuya ses yeux avec ses bras, espérant que le fait qu'elle avait pleuré n'était pas trop visible. Sans qu'aucune des deux filles ne réponde, Anita ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, une expression calme mais réservé sur le visage. Son regard alterna entre les deux adolescentes qui la regardaient presque piteusement, toujours assises par terre, et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

— Il faut qu'on parle toutes les trois.

Evie acquiesça alors que Mal se contentait de reprendre sa position initiale, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et baissant les yeux. Anita s'avança dans la pièce, allant réouvrir le volet pour laisser entrer la lumière, puis se dirigea vers les deux filles et s'installa également par terre, en face d'elles, ce qui était improbable mais tellement moins rigide que de les forcer à s'asseoir à nouveau autour d'une table.

— Evie, commença-t-elle avec une voix un peu plus sévère. Quand je te demande de ne pas monter voir Mal, j'attends de toi que tu m'obéisses. Je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, mais si elle est envoyée dans sa chambre pour être isolée et se calmer, c'est qu'il y a une raison valable, et tu n'as pas à interférer avec. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Evie baissa les yeux, coupable, et hocha timidement la tête.

— Oui. Je suis désolée.

— Bien. Maintenant, Mal. Est-ce que tu peux me regarder ?

Mal détourna le visage, faisant exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. C'était stupide, et ça pouvait être interprété comme de la provocation mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le courage d'affronter son regard rempli de jugement, et de désapprobation.

— Mal, je te demande de...

— Mais arrêtez !

Evie avait bondi, s'interposant entre elles. Même sans regarder, Mal avait senti le mouvement. Evie était devenue une barrière, prête à la protéger de tous les dangers.

— Elle a besoin d'espace, c'est évident pourtant ! Pourquoi insister et la forcer à parler, ou à interagir ? Mal n'est pas comme ça ! Mal ne peut pas être comme ça, parce que ça lui fait peur, alors arrêtez d'attendre des choses d'elle qu'elle ne peut pas donner ! C'est normal qu'elle se défende si vous envahissez constamment son espace à elle !

Il y eut un silence, et Mal fut presque tentée de regarder pour voir l'expression d'Anita, et s'assurer qu'Evie ne risquait rien dans cette situation. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider qu'elle sentit à nouveau Evie bouger, et que des mains douces et chaudes se refermèrent autour de la sienne.

— Mal, murmura Evie. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu te trompes, d'accord ? Ils ne vont pas te mettre dehors. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne ici. Et même si c'est moi qui me trompe, et qu'ils décident de te mettre dehors _juste pour ça_ , je viendrai avec toi, sans hésiter.

Mal leva les yeux vers elle, parce que c'était Evie, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire. Pourquoi tout était si simple avec Evie, et si compliqué avec le reste du monde ? Parfois elle se disait juste que sa petite amie était magique, féerique, angélique, peu importe le qualificatif. Elle était spéciale, et Mal avait de chance de l'avoir trouvée. Sentiment qui ne fit que se confirmer lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qu'elle lui adressa, encourageant, rassurant, aimant, tellement à la fois.

— Les filles, les interrompit à nouveau Anita, mais cette fois d'une voix presque hésitante. Je suis désolée. De toute évidence je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

Evie acquiesça dans sa direction, la remerciant en silence, tandis que Mal acceptait enfin de la regarder, levant vers elle les yeux d'une enfant terrifiée par la punition qui allait s'abattre sur elle, et le cœur d'Anita se brisa parce qu'elle ne savait _rien_ sur la vie de Mal, et pourtant il y avait tellement qui transperçait, des éléments fugaces et insaisissables qui parvenaient à traverser sa carapace et à dévoiler toute la fragilité et la peur qui se trouvaient derrière.

Mal était particulière, et Anita l'avait compris à l'instant où elle l'avait vue entrer dans sa maison, déterminée à combattre le monde entier pour défendre son amie – amie qui s'était révélée être bien plus que ça, d'ailleurs, même si elles se montraient assez discrètes par rapport à ça. Cette impression n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des jours, et la femme avait fini par s'attacher à l'adolescente, en dépit de tout bon sens, et en dépit des événements de la journée.

— Mal, nous n'avons aucune intention de te mettre dehors. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est problématique à plein de niveaux, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour qu'on te mette à la porte. Au contraire, je veux t'aider à maîtriser...toute cette colère et cette violence que tu gardes enfouies.

Mal déglutit, mais la peur et la réticence sur son visage s'effacèrent légèrement, laissant place à une expression interrogatrice, presque curieuse. Le visage d'Anita s'anima d'une tendresse presque maternelle, et elle lui sourit pour achever de la rassurer, même si elle ne savait pas comment ses prochaines paroles allaient être accueillies.

— Mais il faut que tu comprennes que même si tu restes ici, on ne peut pas tolérer que tu te montres agressive ou violente comme tu l'as été aujourd'hui. Tu dois apprendre à t'exprimer, à communiquer, à contrôler et à canaliser tous ces pulsions en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, parce que je t'ai vue le faire aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'on te pousse dans tes retranchements sans le vouloir.

Elle s'interrompit, prenant volontairement une pause pour laisser l'adolescente digérer et comprendre ses paroles, auxquelles elle n'offrit aucune réaction.

— Comme je l'ai dit, je souhaite t'aider à apprendre tout ça, enchaîna l'adulte, s'autorisant à prendre une voix plus affirmée. C'est pour cette raison qu'à partir de maintenant, puisque tu restes chez nous, tu seras soumise aux mêmes règles que Carlos, et donc aux mêmes punitions. Je sais qu'il y aura des écarts, mais je ne ferai plus d'exceptions, ni de traitement de faveur. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait ta vie d'avant, et je suis entièrement disponible pour qu'on discute et m'adapter à tes demandes si tu en as, mais je pense que t'offrir un cadre ne peut que t'être bénéfique. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Elle tendit la main en direction de Mal, désireuse de sceller un contrat. Cette dernière plissa les yeux, désormais vidés de toute trace de peur. Il n'y avait plus de question non plus. Juste un fond de défi et de provocation, mais surtout il y avait de la surprise et de la méfiance. A côté d'elle, Evie s'était reculée, sortant volontairement de la conversation, mais sa main était toujours en contact avec Mal, lui rappelant qu'elle était là.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans réaction particulière de la part de Mal, qui pesait le pour et le contre de la situation, et tout ce que ça impliquait. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de refus explicite, Anita était déterminée à conserver sa proposition, parce qu'elle savait que c'était la seule manière de faire fonctionner les choses. Mal avait besoin d'un cadre et de règles, et personne au monde ne semblait avoir été disposé à lui en donner avant aujourd'hui. Visiblement, elle en avait conscience également, ou alors elle aimait les défis, parce qu'elle finit par tendre sa main à son tour, et serrer celle d'Anita.

Une poignée de main qui à elle seule faisait office d'excuses, de pardon, d'engagement, de promesse et de marque de confiance.

oOoOoOo

Même si la compagnie de Carlos – et parfois de ses parents – était agréable, la meilleure attraction de la maison était incontestablement les chiots. Mal et Evie avaient rapidement appris à les différencier et à s'en occuper, obtenant l'autorisation – à la fois humaine et canine – de les prendre entre leurs mains et de les câliner. Les jeunes chiens, qui venaient tout juste d'ouvrir leurs yeux, étaient encore trop petits et patauds pour offrir une interaction vraiment intéressante, mais les observer et leur faire des caresses était suffisant pour les deux filles.

Il y avait trois mâles et une femelle. Evie avait une préférence pour la femelle, évidemment. C'était toujours elle qu'elle prenait dans ses bras, lui offrant multitudes de caresses et de câlins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre sa poitrine. Mal était plus réticente à l'idée d'en porter un, et se contentait la plupart du temps de les caresser alors qu'ils dormaient entassés les uns contre les autres. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à personne, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'en soulever un et de lui faire peur. Elle se fichait qu'ils la mordent ou quoi – d'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment de dent – mais elle ne voulait pas les blesser par mégarde. Elle ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

Heureusement, personne n'était dupe face à ses craintes et, sans jamais la juger ou se moquer d'elle, il y avait toujours quelqu'un – souvent Evie, mais aussi Carlos ou l'un de ses parents – pour soulever un chiot à sa place et le lui donner gentiment. Elle se figeait alors de terreur, le petit être fragile collé contre elle, et ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui et à toutes les précautions qu'elle devait prendre pour ne pas le faire tomber.

— Détends-toi, rigola un jour Evie alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux, assises par terre dans la pièce réservée aux chiens. Même si tu le faisais tomber, il chuterait à peine de dix centimètres.

— Mais c'est énorme pour lui !

— Mais non ! Ils sont plus solides qu'ils n'en ont l'air ! Crois-moi, j'ai vu Perdita et Pongo les bousculer sans la moindre délicatesse.

C'était vrai. Les deux chiens adultes, lorsqu'ils étaient laissés en liberté avec leurs bébés, tournaient en rond et s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et les heurtant régulièrement avec leurs pattes, indifférents aux petits couinements de surprise qu'ils provoquaient.

— Il ne risque rien, d'accord ? Alors décrispe-toi et profite juste du moment.

Mal fit la moue, pas convaincue, son attention toujours focalisée sur le petit chien qu'elle avait au creux des mains. Evie secoua la tête puis, sans lâcher la femelle qu'elle tenait, se déplaça pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie, la poussant gentiment d'un coup d'épaule.

— Fais-moi confiance. Même si tu penses le contraire, tu ne vas pas détruire tout ce que tu touches. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas du tout destructrice. Tu es juste excessivement protectrice.

Mal fronça le nez à cette déclaration, mais ne put pas empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

— Excessivement ?

— Oui, excessivement. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là.

— Il n'y a jamais rien de trop excessif pour toi, rétorqua Mal en se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais Evie détourna le visage en riant.

— Pas devant les bébés !

— Quoi ? Et c'est moi qui suis excessive ?!

oOoOoOo

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit faire ça ? se plaignit Mal, les mains enfoncées dans la mousse à la recherche de l'éponge qu'elle venait d'y perdre. Il y a un lave-vaisselle.

Carlos termina d'essuyer l'assiette qu'il avait à la main et alla la ranger dans l'armoire.

— C'est la méthode de punition rapide préférée de maman, commenta-t-il. Donner des corvées pour nous occuper et nous faire réfléchir à ce qu'on a fait.

Mal fronça le nez alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux couverts sales qu'elle avait fait plonger dans l'évier un instant plus tôt.

— Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois laver ? C'est la tâche la plus chiante !

Assise à la table de la cuisine, les regardant s'activer avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Evie esquissa un petit sourire.

— Parce que tu as commencé la bagarre, Mal.

Celle-ci se retourna, indignée par cette accusation, et pointa un couteau à moitié propre dans sa direction, éclaboussant un peu d'eau et de mousse sur le carrelage par la même occasion.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est Carlos qui est venu m'ennuyer !

— Tu m'avais volé ma console ! s'écria le garçon. Je t'ai juste demandé de me la rendre !

— Tu me l'as prise de force !

— C'est ma console ! Et c'est toi qui as essayé de me frapper !

— Ouais bah si tu t'étais mêlé de...

— Arrêtez ! les coupa Evie, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Vous voulez vraiment qu'Anita revienne et vous donne une autre corvée ?

Carlos croisa les bras, boudeur, pendant que Mal bougonnait quelque chose et retournait à ses couverts sales. Leur amie les observa un instant, puis secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux. Vous êtes matures, intelligents et autonomes, mais vous vous comportez comme des enfants de cinq ans pour des broutilles.

— C'était ma console, marmonna Carlos avant de prendre une autre assiette à essuyer.

— Tu ne veux jamais me la prêter, grogna Mal sans même le regarder, passant sa colère sur une pauvre fourchette qui n'avait rien demandé. En plus t'es même pas supposé jouer.

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire. La cohabitation avait vraiment un effet inattendu sur ces deux-là, les rapprochant et les éloignant dans une drôle de relation faite de conflits, de complicité et de chamailleries incessantes. C'était aussi agaçant qu'adorable.

oOoOoOo

Ils étaient seuls tous les trois. Anita avait dû s'absenter pour la journée, et Roger était reparti en voyage pour son travail pendant quelques jours. Ils avaient bien évidemment reçu des recommandations et des consignes, mais de manière globale, ils étaient libres pour plusieurs heures, à part qu'ils devaient s'occuper des chiens.

Mal proposa de faire un pique-nique, parce que malgré ses râleries exagérées, elle avait adoré celui qu'elle avait fait avec Evie quelques semaines auparavant. Cette fois, pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au parc, ils avaient un grand espace juste pour eux. Ils dévalisèrent donc la cuisine, se préparant un festin de sandwichs et de snacks en tout genre, trouvèrent une couverture et allèrent l'étaler dans l'herbe. C'était décidé, ils allaient passer toute leur journée à l'extérieur, à profiter du soleil et d'une vraie journée de vacances, même s'ils n'allaient pas plus loin que le jardin des Radcliffe.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans le fait de manger son repas à même le sol, leurs rires éclatant au rythme des blagues et des discussions. Ils envoyèrent plusieurs photos à Jay, qui se plaignit qu'ils s'amusent sans lui, et promirent de refaire la même chose quand il serait de retour, sans se poser de question sur où habiteraient Mal et Evie à ce moment-là. Ils n'avaient pas envie de penser aux détails techniques, parce qu'ils étaient libres, jeunes et heureux, et qu'ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Perdita et Pongo participèrent également, leur tournant autour, réclamant de la nourriture avec des yeux adorables, se faisant chasser plusieurs fois par Evie et Carlos, récoltant plusieurs tranches de jambon de la part de Mal, ramenant leurs jouets pleins de bave sur leur couverture initialement propre et recevant des câlins et des caresses d'un peu partout à la fois.

Une fois le repas terminé, Evie s'allongea sur le dos, laissant le soleil caresser sa peau. A côté d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Mal et Carlos se chamailler en rigolant, faisant elle ne savait quelle bêtise. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'ils s'entendent bien, heureuse d'être près d'eux, heureuse de partager ce moment, heureuse que la vie puisse encore être si simple et agréable.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par tous les projets qu'ils pourraient faire et partager dans l'avenir, en se disant que c'était parfois si facile d'être heureux.

— Evie ! Regarde !

Evie émergea de sa sieste à la voix de Mal, se demandant quand elle s'était endormie et combien de temps ça a avait duré. Elle se redressa, la bouche un peu pâteuse, et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa petite amie qui affichait un immense sourire réjoui. Juste à côté se trouvait Carlos, un sourire similaire aux lèvres alors qu'il tendait son bras, à présent décoré d'une manette de jeu vidéo, soigneusement dessinée et coloriée au feutre, et entourée de petits personnages, tout aussi minutieusement représentés.

— J'ai un tatouage ! s'exclama le garçon avec la même expression qu'un enfant qui venait de rencontrer le Père Noel. Il est trop cool non ?

Evie cligna des yeux, encore un peu confuse à cause de sa sieste.

— Tatouage ? répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Le sourire de Carlos s'agrandit et Mal rit, secouant la tête d'amusement.

— C'est juste du marqueur mais on pourrait se méprendre. On fera la blague à Anita quand elle rentrera.

— Evie, laisse Mal t'en dessiner un aussi !

— Oh ouais !

Evie cacha ses bras derrière elle par précaution, méfiante.

— Non.

L'enthousiasme de ses amis s'atténua un peu, et ils affichèrent tous les deux une mine déconfite.

— Pourquoi ? C'est lavable à l'eau, je te promets.

— Et on ne sent rien à part des chatouilles !

— Un tout petit, sur le dos de ta main ou quelque part où on ne le verra pas ? S'il-te-plaît ?

— Allez Evie !

Comment était-elle supposée dire non quand ils se liguaient contre elle ainsi ? Le cœur d'Evie était rempli d'amour pour ces deux-là, et la manière dont ils la regardaient ne jouait vraiment pas en sa faveur. Elle tenta de les ignorer un instant, en profitant pour se remplir un gobelet d'eau et étancher sa soif, puis lâcha un soupir.

— D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Juste un petit dessin, sur ma main.

Mal bondit presque en l'air de plaisir, s'empressant d'attraper la main en question et de déposer un baiser reconnaissant dessus.

— Tu veux quoi ? Une princesse ? Une couronne ? Un château ? Un pingouin ?

Evie rit, appréciant chacune de ces suggestions.

— Je te laisse décider.

— D'accord, mais alors tu ne regardes pas et ce sera une surprise !

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, mais détourna le visage alors que Mal observait sa main en quête de l'idée parfaite. Rapidement, elle sentit la pointe d'un feutre se poser sur sa peau et la caresser doucement, l'obligeant à résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil. Mais elle faisait confiance à Mal et elle tint bon, restant aussi immobile que possible alors que Carlos, lui, avait le privilège de voir l'évolution du dessin.

— Tu dessines quoi...oh c'est...

— Chut ! le coupa Mal. Ne dis rien.

— Il est trop bien fait ! Tu es vraiment douée Mal.

— Je sais. Peut-être que je finirais tatoueuse un jour.

Elle avait prononcé ça d'un ton désinvolte, ne réalisant sans doute même pas à quel point c'était surprenant d'entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de sa bouche. Mais Evie, elle, réalisa. Sans pouvoir la regarder, elle laissa son cœur se gonfler encore plus d'amour et de fierté.

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Mal se projeter dans un futur potentiel. Dans un métier potentiel. C'était dit sur le ton de la rigolade, bien sûr, mais c'était important quand même. Se projeter. Imaginer. Rêver de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, et les accepter.

Evie fut incapable de s'arrêter de sourire après avoir entendu ça, et son sourire réapparut tout au long de la journée, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur sa main et sur le dragon violet crachant des flammes bleues en forme de cœur qui y était dessiné.

Et peut-être même qu'elle regretta qu'il soit lavable à l'eau.

oOoOoOo

—Evie, tu pourrais venir à la cuisine une minute ?

Mal et Evie échangèrent un regard surpris par-dessus le plateau du jeu de société. C'était étrange que l'appel ne concerne qu'une d'entre elles, parce que la voix d'Anita indiquait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important, mais Evie était la seule qui n'avait aucune chance de s'être attiré des ennuis. Délaissant leur partie, elles descendirent donc à la cuisine où Anita les attendait et les accueillit avec un regard légèrement contrarié en voyant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux.

— Mal, je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir appelée.

Mal croisa les bras et leva le menton dans une attitude à la limite de l'insolence.

— Je suis venue quand même, répondit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de repartir.

Anita la regarda un instant, songeant à la renvoyer d'où elle venait de gré ou de force, puis se résigna et choisit de l'ignorer pour tourner son attention vers Evie.

— Ta maman vient de m'appeler, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle souhaiterait te voir.

Evie cligna des yeux, déstabilisée par cette annonce soudaine, restant bouche-bée de surprise. Elle eut à peine le temps d'encaisser l'information que son champ de vision se retrouva bouché par Mal, qui se dressait à présent devant elle, droite et protectrice.

— C'est hors de question !

— Mal. Ça ne te concerne pas.

— Ça concerne Evie, donc ça me concerne.

— Pas si tu surréagis et que tu empêches le problème de se résoudre.

— J'empêche le problème de se créer ! s'écria Mal avec indignation. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir protéger les intérêts d'Evie ici, vous pensez tous que sa mère est une...

— Mal, la coupa sèchement Anita. Ça suffit. Ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir avec toi, mais avec Evie. Donc reste en dehors de ça et laisse-la s'exprimer.

Le visage de Mal se tordit de frustration, mais laisser la parole à Evie semblait être une demande rationnelle, alors elle s'écarta, même si son attitude restait provoquante et défensive.

— Evie, reprit Anita. Tu n'es obligée à rien, c'est juste une proposition qu'elle fait, dans l'espoir de renouer le dialogue entre vous.

— Elle veut me voir ? murmura Evie, toujours éberluée par cette découverte.

— Bien sûr qu'elle veut te voir, c'est toujours ta mère.

Les yeux d'Evie se levèrent vers Anita, hésitants et sceptiques face à cette déclaration. La femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant, enchaînant sur les informations qu'il lui restait.

— Elle te propose une sortie au restaurant, seulement quelques heures en tête à tête. Ce vendredi, si ça te convient.

— Au restaurant ? lança Mal avec un rire moqueur. Sérieusement ?

Anita la fit taire d'un regard sévère alors qu'Evie semblait encore confuse et perplexe. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle discute avec sa mère un jour ou l'autre, c'était inévitable. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé que ce soit si rapide ou soudain, ou tout simplement réel. Sa mère ne s'était pas manifestée pendant plusieurs jours, et d'un seul coup elle voulait la voir ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle était prête ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait envie ?

Sentant ses doutes et sa peur, Mal se rapprocha d'elle, relâchant son attitude agressive pour simplement devenir protective et sécurisante.

— C'est une proposition stupide, lui assura-t-elle en lui prenant délicatement les mains. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée de l'accepter.

Evie la regarda, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, se rappelant tout ce qu'elles avaient parcouru, tous les efforts accomplis et les obstacles surmontés. Mal avait tellement progressé, tellement changé…peut-être que maintenant c'était à son tour à elle de reprendre sa vie en main, même si c'était terrifiant.

— Je veux le faire.


	37. Une vie de Reine

Queen Grimhilde avait été une enfant désirée. Ses parents s'aimaient, et avait fait un bébé pour concrétiser leur union, pour agrandir leur famille, pour prolonger leur amour. Pendant les premières années de sa vie, la petite Queen fut traitée comme une reine. Aimée, choyée, dorlotée, elle ne manqua de rien.

Puis, alors qu'elle avait à peine quatre ans, ses parents perdirent la vie dans un tragique accident. Queen fut alors confiée à sa grand-mère, une vieille dame en deuil, aux valeurs d'une autre époque, qui n'avait plus la capacité physique pour s'occuper d'une si jeune enfant.

La grand-mère de Queen n'était pas méchante, mais elle était stricte et déterminée à apprendre à la petite fille que dans la vie, rien n'était gratuit. Il fallait se battre pour mériter des résultats, constamment. Et d'autant plus lorsqu'on était une fille.

Queen ne fut jamais véritablement négligée par sa grand-mère. Elle était nourrie, logée et vêtue correctement. Mais elle n'obtint jamais rien de plus que le minimum nécessaire à sa survie. Quant à l'affection dans laquelle elle avait été noyée toute sa petite enfance, elle comprit vite que ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais aussi froide et sévère que puisse être sa grand-mère, elle avait au moins le mérite d'être là et de veiller sur elle. Lorsque, peu avant le douzième anniversaire de Queen, la vieille dame mourut des complications d'une bronchite, l'enfant se retrouva totalement seule. Elle n'avait aucune autre famille en vie désireuse de s'occuper d'elle, et se retrouva placée dans un foyer pour jeunes filles. Les enseignements et les leçons de sa grand-mère devinrent alors sa plus grande force, et elle mit à l'œuvre le conseil qu'elle avait tant entendu au cours de sa vie. Elle devait se battre pour obtenir des résultats. Elle devait se battre pour mériter d'être heureuse un jour, et d'enfin avoir une vie digne de son prénom.

Elle avait été une résidente et une élève modèle. Parfaite et assidue dans tous les domaines, elle cumulait les éloges et les compliments. Elle s'en nourrissait même, comblant le trou en manque d'amour au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de parent, mais elle avait l'admiration de ses professeurs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, mais une foule de camarades qui lui étaient redevables pour l'un ou l'autre service. Petit à petit, au travers de ses résultats et de ses ambitions, elle grimpa les échelons, se démarquant, s'assurant un avenir plein de succès et se promettant que jamais personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

Sa réussite scolaire, et sa future réussite professionnelle, étaient la manière dont elle allait prouver sa valeur au reste du monde.

Et puis, lorsqu'elle eut dix-neuf ans, sa vision de la vie changea. Elle rencontra un garçon. C'était son premier amour. Sa première relation. L'homme de sa vie, sans aucun doute. Il était parfait, et ensemble ils étaient parfaits. Elle l'aima plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit, et il la traita exactement comme ce qu'elle était : une reine prête à conquérir le monde. A ses côtés, elle découvrit qu'il y avait des petits bonheurs simples que la vie offrait sans rien demander en retour. Pendant les trois années que dura leur relation, Queen se radoucit, offrant une chance au hasard et au destin.

Le destin choisit de la faire tomber enceinte. Ce n'était pas un bébé planifié, mais à l'annonce de la grossesse, il fut aussitôt désiré et aimé. Enfin, après toutes ces années, elle redécouvrit l'espoir et la sensation d'avoir une famille.

La grossesse se déroula parfaitement. Sans le moindre souci. Les jeunes parents bâtirent leur petit nid de bonheur, se projetant dans une vie où les pleurs et les rires d'enfants allaient résonner. Il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau parfait de leur vie.

Et puis le cœur du bébé s'arrêta. Il mourut avant même de naître, emportant avec lui les rêves et les espoirs de ses parents. La grossesse était presque à son terme, et Queen dut le mettre au monde malgré tout. A sa demande, on la laissa prendre le bébé dans ses bras. C'était une petite fille. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau blanche comme la neige. Elle aurait été parfaite, si elle avait été en vie.

Après des semaines de chagrin et de douleur, Queen se sépara de son compagnon. Il avait participé à son échec, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça recommence. Elle avait appris sa leçon. Rien n'était dû au hasard. Tout se méritait.

Elle n'eut alors plus qu'une obsession. Avoir un bébé. Réparer son échec. Oublier ce premier essai infructueux avec un nouveau, réussi.

Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de la mort du fœtus.

La malchance, prétendaient les médecins.

Ça arrive, avaient murmuré les infirmières.

Queen n'y croyait pas. Alors elle changea radicalement son mode de vie, s'assurant que plus rien de malsain ne contamine son corps. En parallèle, sa carrière décollait, lui offrant le succès qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle voulait un bébé.

Elle n'essaya pas de se remettre en couple. Elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle avait été amoureuse une fois, et ça n'avait pas marché. Inutile de retenter. Elle ne fréquentait plus que des hommes temporairement, sans partager ses intentions. Elle les sélectionnait avec soin, s'assurant que son futur enfant obtienne les meilleurs gènes possibles. Elle calculait chaque jour de son cycle, ne programmant les rapports que pendant les périodes fécondes. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, malgré toutes ces précautions, elle n'y parvenait pas.

C'était comme si l'échec de sa première grossesse continuait de hanter son corps, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle avait échoué dans la tâche la plus élémentaire de la vie d'une femme. Chaque mois était synonyme d'un nouvel échec, et ils s'enchaînèrent, les uns après les autres, tels des coups de poignard dans son cœur qui, plutôt que l'abîmer, la rendaient toujours plus déterminée.

Finalement, après trois années et cinq mois d'essais infructueux, elle parvint à retomber enceinte. Mais loin d'être un soulagement, la nouvelle ne fit que redoubler l'intensité de son obsession. Elle devait aller au terme de cette grossesse. Au bout de ces neuf mois, il fallait qu'elle puisse tenir un enfant vivant dans ses bras.

Et finalement, après des mois d'un régime strict et d'une vie millimétrée de perfection, par un matin de printemps ensoleillé, les pleurs de son bébé éclatèrent dans la salle d'accouchement.

C'était une petite fille. Une petite fille toute rose, en parfaite santé, avec des cheveux foncés tout doux sur le sommet de son crâne, et d'immenses yeux sombres qui remplissaient presque tout l'espace sur son visage de poupée. Ses doigts étaient minuscules, tout comme ses mains et ses pieds, et aussi les petits bruits qu'elle émettait à intervalle régulier pour indiquer au monde qu'elle était enfin arrivée.

En quelques minutes d'existence, la petite Evelyne parvint à chasser le terrible souvenir du corps de sa sœur née sans vie.

Queen avait attendu cet enfant tellement longtemps qu'elle était persuadée de déjà l'aimer, mais elle se trompait. L'amour qui explosa dans sa poitrine en découvrant sa fille dépassait les limites de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Et alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras pour la première fois, regardant sa petite poitrine se soulever, sentant presque les battements de son si jeune cœur, Queen se promit de tout faire pour que cette petite fille ait la plus parfaite des vies. Une vie digne de la princesse qu'elle était déjà.

Evie se révéla être un bébé particulièrement calme et observateur. Elle pleurait très peu, et sembla toujours dévorer le monde de ses grands yeux curieux, découvrant de nouvelles formes, de nouvelles couleurs, de nouveaux objets et de nouveaux sons qu'elle accueillait avec des sourires et, plus tard, des éclats de rire qui ravissaient les cœurs de quiconque les entendait.

Elle était aussi extrêmement câline, et adorait plus que tout le contact de sa maman, qui de son côté adorait la sentir se blottir dans ses bras, répondre à ses câlins et rire sous ses baisers. Queen s'émerveilla de chacun des progrès de l'enfant, qu'elle surveillait rigoureusement, comparant l'âge d'Evie avec ceux indiqués dans les manuels pour les premières dents, les premiers pas, les premiers mots et toutes les autres grandes étapes à franchir. Fort heureusement, Evie se développait parfaitement, réalisant chacune des attentes de sa maman avec des grands sourires et des éclats de rire en réponse aux félicitations et aux récompenses offertes.

Même son entrée en maternelle se déroula sans problème, car malgré son isolement et sa cohabitation presque exclusive avec sa maman, Evie était d'un naturel gentil et généreux et sa manière d'éviter les conflits à tout prix lui permit de s'intégrer rapidement auprès des autres enfants, trouvant sa place dans une classe où, à trois ans seulement, elle brillait déjà sur le plan social et développemental.

Queen Grimhilde n'aurait pas pu être plus fière, et traitait véritablement sa fille comme une princesse, la choyant et l'encourageant à chaque instant, faisant déborder sa chambre de jouets, de peluches, de livres et de paillettes. Même si ses attentes étaient déjà élevées, et qu'elle faisait répéter à l'enfant chaque mot mal prononcé, chaque demande mal formulée, même si elle était intransigeante sur la politesse et les bonnes manières, Evie ne le réalisait pas, car son monde n'était fait que d'encouragements et de compliments. Elle n'était jamais véritablement punie, à peine grondée, et avait toujours tous les projecteurs braqués sur elle.

Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle dise, elle comprenait ce qui était bien accueilli ou non par sa maman et adaptait son comportement pour s'assurer de conserver l'attention et l'adoration de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, qui l'aimait et la protégeait inconditionnellement, lui offrant une bulle de sécurité et d'insouciance dans laquelle grandir.

Et puis, alors que la petite fille n'avait que trois ans, presque quatre, tout bascula.

Cela partit d'un geste anodin, absolument banal et sans conséquence. C'était une simple visite chez le médecin, non pas pour Evie dont la santé était parfaite et les vaccins à jour, mais bien pour sa maman. Cela devait être une consultation de routine, mais le médecin détecta quelque chose d'anormal. Une grosseur là où il n'était pas supposé y en avoir. Une boule suspecte, sous la peau, discrète mais bien présente, qui fut suffisante pour créer le doute et l'inquiétude.

Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risque, Queen décida d'un commun accord avec son médecin de faire retirer la grosseur le plus rapidement possible, et moins de trois jours plus tard, elle partait pour l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, trois jours, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour que tous les pires scénarios possibles se chevauchent dans sa tête, la forçant à se projeter dans des futurs auxquels elle n'avait jamais pensé auparavant.

Qu'allait-elle faire si elle tombait malade ? Gravement malade ? Qu'allait-il arriver à Evie, sa douce petite fille qui ne voyait le monde qu'à travers des arcs-en-ciel et des sourires ? Comment allait-elle supporter de voir sa maman malade, affaiblie, incapable de s'occuper d'elle ? Pire encore, qu'allait-il se passer si elle mourrait, laissant sa fille seule au monde, sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle, pas même un grand-parent ?

La perspective que l'histoire se répète et qu'Evie se retrouve orpheline du jour au lendemain était horrifiante, mais bien moins que la réalisation qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête pour endurer ça. Lorsque Queen partit pour l'hôpital, confiant sa fille au soin d'une nourrice pour seulement quelques jours, Evie pleura et hurla comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman partait. Malgré les explications et les tentatives pour la rassurer, elle n'entendait que son désir de petite fille de rester auprès de sa maman, et ses pleurs continuèrent à résonner dans la tête de sa mère même des heures plus tard, alors qu'elle était allongée seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital, se demandant ce qui allait arriver à sa fille si elle ne rentrait jamais. Combien de temps Evie pleurerait-elle ? Combien de temps allait-elle attendre qu'elle rentre et qu'elle lui offre à nouveau la vie confortable et simple qu'elle avait toujours connue ? Combien de temps allait s'écouler avant que sa douce, gentille et généreuse petite Evelyne ne réalise que le monde était un endroit cruel et sans pitié, et se fasse dévorer toute crue par la méchanceté des gens ?

Alors que l'anesthésie faisait effet, l'emportant lentement vers l'inconscient, Queen réalisa que même si elle avait fait de son mieux, elle avait échoué dans sa tâche de mère, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable d'armer son enfant pour affronter le monde. Et juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle se promit que si cette boule sous sa peau n'était rien de grave, si le monde lui offrait une seconde chance, elle veillerait à changer ça, et à éduquer sa petite princesse pour que rien ni personne ne l'empêche jamais d'exploiter tout son potentiel, et de s'offrir la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir.

La grosseur n'était rien du tout, au final. Juste une tumeur bénigne, un peu plus grosse que la normale mais sans aucune danger ou menace pour l'avenir. La seule conséquence que cette tumeur eut véritablement, ce fut le changement de mentalité de Queen vis-à-vis de sa fille.

Ce ne fut pas un changement radical, loin de là. Elle réalisait qu'Evie n'était qu'une fillette de même pas quatre ans, et qu'elle avait encore le droit à un peu d'insouciance et de tendresse. Mais semaine après semaine, les règles se durcirent. Mois après mois, les exigences augmentèrent, les punitions se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, et les câlins de moins en moins fréquents. Année après année, les attentes qu'elle faisait peser sur les épaules de sa fille se firent de plus en plus lourdes, dans le seul but de la responsabiliser, de lui faire comprendre que dans la vie, rien n'était jamais gratuit ou acquis. Tout se méritait, et il ne fallait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers. Evie était capable de beaucoup de choses, et sa mère veillait à ce qu'elle ne gâche pas la moindre miette de ses capacités.

Sa seule et unique intention avait toujours été de la préparer à la vie, de lui offrir les ressources et les compétences nécessaires pour affronter chaque obstacle, chaque individu un peu hostile, et ainsi s'assurer que quoiqu'il arrive, quel que soient les imprévus et les drames qu'elle devrait affronter dans l'avenir, Evie ne se laisse jamais abattre par l'horreur et la cruauté du monde.

La mère d'Evie voulait simplement l'armer à affronter tous les dangers, quel que soit leurs origines. Mais jamais, pas une seule seconde, elle n'envisagea l'idée qu'un danger puisse émaner d'elle. Jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à cette fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux verts, dont le regard brillait d'une force et d'une détermination que Queen aurait aimé voir briller dans le regard de son propre enfant. Jusqu'à cette phrase, qui fit s'écrouler le monde de certitudes et d'illusions qu'elle avait soigneusement bâti au cours des dernières années.


	38. Chapitre 28

**Note : Ceci, les amis (même si vous êtes forts silencieux et que je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours là…) (à part Vika, merci Vika ! ), ceci est mon chapitre préféré de toute l'histoire, je pense. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Et oui, vous vous en rendez sans doute compte, la fin de l'histoire n'est plus très loin ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Tu en penses quoi ? Je mets plutôt la robe noire, ou alors la bleue qui est plus légère et adaptée à la saison mais peut-être un peu trop décontractée ?

Mal leva les yeux de son dessin, acceptant de poser les yeux sur les deux robes qu'Evie lui montrait, et plissa légèrement le nez de mécontentement.

— Les deux ne sont pas un peu trop chics pour juste aller au restaurant ?

Evie leva les yeux au ciel, s'attardant devant le miroir de la chambre et alternant les robes devant elle.

— Ce n'est pas juste un restaurant, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est un restaurant avec ma mère, donc ça va être un endroit cinq étoiles luxueux. Je veux pouvoir me fondre dans la masse. Et puis...

Elle s'interrompit, laissant son regard parcourir le reflet, observant ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, son visage encore vide de maquillage et toutes les imperfections qui s'y dévoilaient. Il lui restait encore deux heures avant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez, que le temps passait trop rapidement pour elle. Être coincée ici, sans avoir un accès complet à son dressing, ses vêtements, ses accessoires et son maquillage était frustrant, et elle devait faire avec ce qu'elle avait, autrement dit pas grand-chose.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait honte de moi, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, ses doigts se serrant autour des cintres qui portaient les robes.

Mal fronça les sourcils, posa son crayon et se redressa dans le lit pour la regarder avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

— Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y ailles, déclara-t-elle pour la quinzième fois au moins de la journée. Surtout toute seule. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas changer d'avis ? Rester ici, avec moi ?

Le regard que le reflet d'Evie lui envoya fut furtif mais agacé, n'accordant même pas une seconde de réflexion à sa demande avant de reporter son attention sur la robe noire. C'était une couleur passe-partout, élégante et distinguée, mais pas vraiment estivale. Est-ce que quelques accessoires de couleurs seraient suffisants ou...

— Allez Evie ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es déjà ? Tu ne devrais pas être aussi stressée pour une sortie avec ta mère, ça devrait être...

— Mal, la coupa brusquement Evie en se retournant pour lui faire face. Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît.

Mal croisa les bras, peu coopérative.

— Je veux juste te protéger. Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ? Evie, tu vas tellement mieux, je ne veux pas que...

— Je sais, l'interrompit à nouveau Evie d'une voix plus douce. Et je te remercie de veiller sur moi mais...ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant, d'accord ? J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. Je suis sur le point de tout laisser tomber et d'annuler, mais je sais aussi que cette sortie, je veux la faire. Il faudra bien que je lui reparle un jour, c'est toujours ma mère et...et je veux réparer les choses. Donc là maintenant tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me répètes à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée, parce que je le sais.

Son flot soudain de parole se stoppa, lui laissant juste le temps de reprendre contenance, de cesser de trembler et d'essuyer les larmes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne pas fondre en larmes, elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Mal qui la regardait en silence, légèrement hébétée par sa déclaration.

— Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu me dises que tout ira bien, reprit Evie dans un murmure, croisant ses bras pour s'offrir un peu de réconfort. Même si tu ne le penses pas. J'ai besoin que tu me rassures, de savoir que tu me soutiens, et que tu seras là quand je rentrerai, sans juger ni critiquer et...

Mal se leva d'un bond, quittant le lit pour s'avancer vers Evie, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça tendrement, l'embrassant sur la tempe pour s'excuser.

— Je suis désolée, lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'Evie se blottissait contre elle, profitant du câlin plus que bienvenu.

Mal lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la berçant comme elle pouvait, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aidait pas du tout en critiquant sa décision.

— Tout ira bien, assura-t-elle. C'est juste une soirée au restaurant, et peu importe comment ça se passe, tu reviendras ici, et je serais là pour toi. D'accord ?

Evie acquiesça, se retirant gentiment de l'étreinte avec un regard reconnaissant.

— Et pour la robe ?

— La bleue. C'est définitivement ta couleur.

oOoOoOo

Evie faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les choses positives. La sensation du baiser que Mal avait laissé sur ses lèvres avant de quitter leur chambre. La pression qu'elle avait gentiment exercé sur sa main avant de la lâcher, comme un ultime encouragement avant de la laisser partir. Le câlin de Carlos, qui avait offert réconfort et soutien. Le sourire bienveillant d'Anita. La climatisation agréable du restaurant. Les bonnes odeurs qui s'en dégageaient, et le brouhaha des discussions qui n'était pas trop envahissant.

Il y avait des tas de choses positives. Mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour la distraire de toutes les négatives. La nourriture dans son assiette, à laquelle elle avait à peine touché, incapable de trouver le courage ou l'appétit de le faire, et c'était seulement l'entrée. Une de ses mèches de cheveux qui refusait de rester en place. Ses chaussures qui n'étaient peut-être pas les plus adaptées pour l'endroit, finalement. La maladresse ridicule avec laquelle elle avait bousculé un autre client, en entrant dans le restaurant. Le fait qu'elles en étaient déjà à l'entrée, et que sa mère ne lui avait pas adressé un mot, à part pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait manger. Ce silence terrible entre elles, qui résonnait encore plus fort au milieu des autres bruits du restaurant.

Elles n'avaient rien à se dire. Evie n'était pas supposée être celle qui initiait les conversations, jamais, alors elle restait silencieuse, et attendait. Mais sa mère restait silencieuse également et il n'y avait plus que ce silence béant qui se creusait un peu plus à chaque seconde, rendant le repas maladroit et étrange.

— Tu devrais manger plus, le gaspillage ne profite à personne.

Finalement une phrase, et un reproche. Evie baissa les yeux sur son assiette encore pleine, pensant au prix qu'elle avait coûté, pensant à la déception que sa mère devait ressentir, pensant à ces gens qui avaient faim et qui seraient heureux avec un repas de bien moindre qualité, pensant à Mal, qui avait été une de ces personnes, et la culpabilité l'engloutit en une seconde, avec la honte et l'impuissance. Malheureusement, cela ne fit que nouer son estomac davantage.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-elle sans oser affronter le regard de sa mère.

Elle était au courant maintenant. Elle pouvait exiger d'elle qu'elle mange, lui dire à quel point elle était stupide et égoïste de ne pas le faire, que son comportement était enfantin et illogique et qu'elle lui faisait honte et...

— Très bien, je vais demander à ce qu'on nous l'emballe. Tu pourras le manger plus tard.

Ou se montrer compréhensive. Evie leva la tête, légèrement interloquée, et ne trouva pas de reproche dans l'expression de sa mère. Pas même de l'agacement. Son expression semblait plutôt neutre à vrai dire, presque réservée.

L'adolescente ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer alors que le soulagement se répandait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait échappé à l'entrée. Mais il restait le plat principal.

Sa mère se chargea d'interpeller un serveur et de lui donner des consignes avant qu'il n'emporte leurs assiettes, puis elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules, et le silence se réinstalla. Long. Pesant. Il sembla s'étirer à l'infini, et après que d'interminables minutes se furent écoulées, le serveur revint et posa leurs assiettes devant elles.

Evie avait commandé une salade, mais elle était plus que généreuse, et même en se forçant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à un manger un quart. Pas dans ces conditions. Mal avait eu raison, le restaurant était une terrible idée. Elle fit quand même l'effort de prendre sa fourchette et se mit à jouer avec une feuille de laitue, espérant que ce moment de torture se termine rapidement.

oOoOoOo

Mal avait été tellement préoccupée par Evie qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé ce que cette soirée impliquait pour elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que celle-ci fut partie et que Mal sut qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de la protéger qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec les Radcliffe.

Dans un premier temps, tout se passa bien. Elle se contenta d'aller rejoindre Carlos dans sa chambre, où ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéo en toute illégalité – la punition du garçon touchait presque à sa fin, mais pour l'instant il était toujours contraint de jouer en cachette, et la compagnie de Mal lui offrait un prétexte parfait pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre – jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour aller manger.

Le repas, lui, promettait d'être beaucoup plus compliqué. C'était loin d'être le premier repas que Mal mangeait avec eux, mais l'absence d'Evie se faisait ressentir. A la fois parce que l'attention de tout le monde n'avait plus à surveiller subtilement ce que l'adolescente mangeait ou pas, mais aussi parce que Evie était toujours prête pour remplir les conversations et répondre aux questions. Mal, elle, n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec Anita et Roger. Elle était reconnaissante envers eux de les accueillir, mais ils n'étaient que ça. Des adultes relativement sympathiques qui les hébergeaient temporairement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler avec eux, et certainement pas de lier une quelconque relation. Elle ne voulait pas d'adultes dans son entourage.

Dommage pour elle, eux semblaient avoir décider de mettre à profit cette soirée pour apprendre à la connaître.

— Est-ce que tu as un plat préféré Mal ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, la bouche à moitié pleine, et regarda Anita avec un léger ahurissement. Celle-ci rit de son expression, et développa sa question.

— Tu manges toujours ce que je prépare avec un tel appétit...C'est presque flatteur, et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûre que ma cuisine mérite un tel compliment. Je me demandais donc si tu avais un plat que tu aimais plus que les autres ?

Le regard de Mal se posa sur son assiette encore pleine et elle ravala la nourriture qu'elle avait en bouche avant de hausser les épaules.

— Tant que c'est comestible, je le mange.

— Oh, je vois.

Anita sembla un peu déçue de cette réponse et pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, Mal se sentit légèrement coupable. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sentiment que Roger rebondit sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— C'est une très bonne mentalité à vrai dire, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi faudrait-il préférer des choses alors qu'on peut tout aimer ?

— Ouais mais il y a quand même des trucs meilleurs que d'autres, fit remarquer Carlos. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, le chocolat est inégalable.

— Le chocolat n'est pas un plat, lui répondit tendrement sa mère.

— Bah ça devrait ! Le chocolat ça va avec tout.

Mal plissa le nez devant cet échange.

— Je mange beaucoup de choses, mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée de mettre du chocolat sur ma viande ou dans ma purée.

Le rire de Roger éclata et il pointa sa fourchette en direction de Carlos.

— Mal, sais-tu que ce garçon-là, qui est à table avec nous et qui semble s'alimenter normalement, a passé deux semaines entières à ne manger que des pâtes au chocolat lorsqu'il avait quatre ans.

— Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié ça ! s'exclama Anita. Impossible de lui faire avaler autre chose !

Carlos ouvrit la bouche, stupéfié par cette anecdote qu'il entendait pour la première fois, alors que Mal grimaçait à l'idée.

— Mais ça doit être trop bon, pourquoi j'ai arrêté d'en manger ?

— Ta mère t'a arnaqué un jour avec du faux chocolat fait avec des légumes et du colorant alimentaire. Ça ne t'a vraiment pas plu.

— Maman !

Le visage de Carlos donnait l'impression qu'il venait de subir une trahison ultime, et Mal ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient être légèrement plus que des adultes qui rendaient service. Peut-être qu'ils étaient au minimum les parents d'un de ses amis, et que parler avec eux pouvait lui apporter des anecdotes rigolotes. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait faire l'effort de nourrir la discussion, juste superficiellement. Après tout, ça ne l'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'aime beaucoup les pizzas, dit-elle prudemment, en se forçant à capter le regard d'Anita. J'ai toujours voulu essayer de mettre plein de garnitures différentes et voir ce que ça donnait mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire des pizzas maison.

Le regard d'Anita s'illumina de bonheur et de reconnaissance et Mal ne put s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont celui d'Evie s'illuminait par moment, alors que l'adulte lui adressait un grand sourire.

— Des pizzas maison c'est une excellente idée ! Nous pourrions faire ça la semaine prochaine, chacun choisirait ses garnitures.

— Et Carlos pourra s'en faire une au chocolat, ajouta Roger avec un clin d'œil en direction de Mal.

— Non ! protesta aussitôt sa mère alors que le garçon bondissait presque sur sa chaise à cette idée.

Et peut-être que derrière le sourire de Mal se cachait un rire, empreint de bonne humeur et de bien-être.

oOoOoOo

— Tu ne comptes vraiment rien manger ?

Cela sonnait comme une véritable question, pas une accusation, et Evie leva à nouveau les yeux vers sa mère. C'était déroutant d'avoir affaire à des questions et pas à des ordres, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Répondre ? Se mettre à manger pour la contenter ? Tenter de se justifier ? Sa mère détestait quand elle tentait de justifier ses mauvais comportements, elle l'avait suffisamment bien exprimé la dernière fois. Mais Evie était là, l'estomac noué, terrifiée par le déroulement de cette soirée et par tout ce qui allait en ressortir. Ou pas en ressortir, vu comment les choses se passait. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, son estomac se bloquait un peu plus, et la sensation du regard de sa mère sur elle n'aidait pas.

— Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence qui suivit sembla encore plus long et insoutenable que les précédents. Mais lorsque sa mère le brisa, Evie le regretta aussitôt.

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Ce...comportement que tu as avec la nourriture ?

Encore une question. Les yeux d'Evie chutèrent à nouveau pour se poser sur la nappe impeccable. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, et même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à celle-là. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse, et il était hors de question qu'elle accuse sa mère de quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait que cette sortie leur permette de se réconcilier, elle voulait se faire pardonner pour ses erreurs, ses mensonges, pour toutes les raisons qui avaient pu la décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir davantage.

— Evelyne.

Elle se crispa à ce prénom. Son prénom, qui avait toujours sonné comme un reproche, et qui semblait une fois de plus l'être. Pas totalement un ordre, mais définitivement une requête. Sa mère voulait une réponse. Dommage, elle n'en avait pas.

— Evie.

L'appel était plus doux cette fois, et elle se risqua à lever les yeux, s'attendant à trouver de la sévérité, de la déception, n'importe quel reflet habituel de ce qu'elle inspirait à sa mère. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Ses yeux semblaient inquiets, sincèrement concernés, et malgré le soin qu'elle mettait à garder une attitude neutre et détachée, il y avait quelque chose de différent sur son visage. De la tristesse et...des regrets ?

— Quand tu avais quatre ans environ, tu as été malade. Rien de grave, c'était juste un virus comme des tas d'enfants peuvent en attraper, mais tu as vraiment beaucoup vomi en très peu de temps. Et pendant longtemps après ça, tu as refusé d'avaler quoique ce soit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, parce que pour moi c'était évident que tu devais manger, mais tu étais tellement bornée.

Evie la regarda sans comprendre, prise au dépourvu par cette anecdote qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue et dont elle ne se rappelait pas.

— La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour que tu acceptes de manger, c'était te donner tes repas à la cuillère, comme à un bébé. Tu ne l'acceptais de personne d'autres, tu me voulais moi. C'était long et agaçant, mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire manger, alors je l'ai fait, pendant un mois entier à chaque repas. Parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu sois en bonne santé.

Evie baissa les yeux sur son assiette, incapable de dire quel était le but de ce souvenir. Est-ce que c'était un reproche supplémentaire, pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait des années plus tôt ? La preuve qu'elle avait toujours eu un problème, et que son refus de manger n'était qu'un caprice, comme celui d'une petite fille de quatre ans ?

— Tu es trop grande pour que je te nourrisse à la cuillère désormais, ajouta sa mère avec un petit rire nerveux, et c'était tellement _étrange_ de l'entendre rire. Mais si c'était le seul moyen de m'assurer que tu manges, et que tu ne mets pas ta santé en danger...je pense que c'est quelque chose que je pourrais encore faire, parce que tu es ma fille, Evie. Et tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité pour toi, c'est d'avoir une vie sans problème.

Evie garda les yeux résolument baissés, sans savoir quoi répondre ou quoi penser de cette déclaration. Même au-delà du contenu, elle avait l'impression que sa mère ne lui avait jamais autant parlé, à part pour lui faire la morale. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait un souvenir de sa petite enfance, et c'était si bizarre et irréel qu'Evie ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, et si une réaction de sa part était attendue.

En tout cas, sa mère ne sembla pas en avoir besoin pour poursuivre sa pensée, et décider que son anecdote était une parfaite introduction à ce qu'elle avait attendu de dire toute au long de cette soirée.

— Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une mauvaise mère.

Cette fois, Evie réagit, relevant la tête pour la regarder avec stupéfaction. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais reproché à sa mère d'être une mauvaise mère. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle en était une. Elle avait souvent supposé être une mauvaise fille, qui ne méritait pas son attention et sa présence. Mais que le problème vienne de sa mère ? Non, ça ne l'avait absolument jamais effleurée, parce que c'était sa maman et elle l'aimait si fort et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'elle pose les yeux sur elle et qu'elle la voit et qu'elle l'accepte, mais jamais elle ne lui aurait reproché quoi que ce soit...

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa mère la coupa d'un geste de la main.

— Ne m'interrompt pas s'il-te-plaît.

C'était un ordre, direct et autoritaire. C'était beaucoup plus familier et en adéquation avec ce que Evie avait l'habitude de recevoir de sa mère, alors elle s'adossa contre sa chaise et ferma sa bouche, telle l'enfant sage et obéissante qu'elle avait toujours dû être. Sa mère sembla satisfaite et reprit la parole d'une voix calme et mesurée. Presque comme si elle récitait un discours savamment appris.

— Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme une mauvaise mère, répéta-t-elle. J'ai toujours veillé à ce que tu ne manques d'absolument rien, et j'estime avoir réussi. Tu as été nourrie, habillée, éduquée et soignée autant que nécessaire durant toute ton enfance. Chacun de tes besoins a été comblé de la manière la plus appropriée possible. Je n'ai jamais compté le moindre sou quand il était question de toi, et je me suis toujours assuré que tu obtiennes la meilleure qualité possible. Ton lieu de vie, tes vêtements, tes repas, tes jouets, tes écoles. J'ai soigneusement choisi chaque fragment de ton existence dans le but de t'offrir ce qu'il y avait de mieux, parce qu'à mes yeux, offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux à son enfant, c'est le rôle de tout bon parent.

Evie inspira. Elle ne savait pas où cette discussion allait les mener, mais elle sentait que la reproche allait finir par tomber, parce qu'il devait bien y avoir une erreur dans toute cette perfection n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait toujours eu une faille, un ratage, quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans les plans que sa mère avait fait de sa vie. Un petit détail tordu qui n'entrait pas dedans et qui cassait tous les rouages pourtant si savamment placé. Et ça avait toujours été Evie elle-même, ce petit détail imparfait. Elle le savait, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle aimait qu'on le lui rappelle constamment.

Pourtant cette fois, aucun reproche ne vint. A la place, l'expression de sa mère se transforma, s'adoucissant presque, pour devenir quelque chose qu'Evie n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

— Je suis désolée de m'être trompée, Evie.

Evie fut soulagée d'être assise sur une chaise, parce que le monde vacilla soudain autour d'elle. Sa mère, toujours si froide, distante et composée, la regardait à présent avec un regard d'excuses. C'était une vision tellement anormale qu'elle en était presque perturbante, et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête de confusion, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

— Maman ? bredouilla-t-elle.

— J'ai énormément réfléchi ces derniers jours. Cela n'a pas été facile pour moi. Tu dois comprendre cela. J'ai des convictions et une vision du monde bien ancrée, et les remettre en question n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Mais je suis prête à le faire, parce que ton amie m'a fait réaliser que peut-être, elles étaient mauvaises. Ou en tout cas biaisées.

Evie ne dit rien, mais la mention de Mal embua ses yeux, et elle regretta soudain qu'elle ne soit pas là, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cette discussion allait terminer. Et les chances pour qu'elle termine avec sa mère qui décidait de la rejeter pour toujours étaient tellement grandes qu'elle allait avoir besoin de Mal auprès d'elle, sinon elle risquait de ne pas survivre.

— Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'ai fait de travers. J'ai beau y réfléchir et accepter l'idée que peut-être j'ai été une mère imparfaite pour toi, je ne saisis toujours pas en quoi. Tu étais mon bébé, Evelyne. Mon petit bébé si fragile et adorable. Ma petite princesse toujours si gentille, même avec les étrangers. J'ai juste cherché à te protéger et à te donner les moyens de survivre dans un environnement dont tu ne percevais pas l'hostilité. Et je ne...je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas saisir ça. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, chaque acte, chaque décision, chaque punition, c'était uniquement dans le but de t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde.

Evie déglutit, son cœur battant à en exploser, les yeux brûlants, l'esprit confus, incertaine de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa mère avait prononcé son prénom avec un ton protecteur, doux et rempli d'amour. De l'amour rassurant et presque palpable, celui dont elle avait été entourée les premières années de sa vie, et privée toutes les suivantes. Et pour la première fois également, sa mère semblait attendre une réponse de sa part, une _opinion_. Une explication peut-être.

Evie fut tenter de secouer la tête, de tout nier, de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que c'était elle la fautive. Mais la voix de Mal surgit dans sa tête, lui rappelant que c'était faux. Qu'elle n'était pas coupable. Alors, osant affronter sa mère droit dans les yeux, Evie prit une inspiration, dégageant son esprit confus par ses sentiments, et posa une question. Une simple question, qu'elle se posait depuis tellement longtemps.

— Mais comment tu peux être aussi sûre de ce qui est le mieux pour moi alors que tu ne me connais même pas ?

Sa voix avait été basse mais stable. Blesser sa mère n'avait jamais été son intention, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle en était capable, mais pourtant ce fut un regard peiné qui lui répondit. Un pan de culpabilité noua son estomac, et elle ressentit soudain le besoin de s'expliquer, de prouver que ce n'était pas une attaque.

— C'est juste que...je voulais dire...Tu...Tu as dit que tu avais veillé à ce que je ne manque jamais de rien mais...ce n'est pas vrai...

Elle s'interrompit, se maudissant pour son bafouillage. Sa mère la fixait en silence, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe, et Evie baissa la tête, incapable de la regarder en face pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

— Tu n'es jamais là, murmura-t-elle. J'ai de la nourriture, des vêtements, de l'argent, un toit, tout ce que je veux matériellement mais...je ne t'ai pas toi. Pourquoi tu penses que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

— Evie...

Evie ferma les yeux, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la voix de sa mère. Quelque chose de cassé, et elle ne voulait pas penser au fait que c'était elle qui l'avait cassée. Elle qui l'avait blessée. Elle était une horrible, horrible fille. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en débarrasser, alors elle se leva, la gorge nouée.

— Excuse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes, parvint-elle à prononcer avant de prendre la direction des toilettes du restaurant, le plus dignement possible.

Une partie d'elle regrettait qu'elles soient dans un lieu public, parce qu'elle était dépendante de sa mère pour rentrer, et qu'une certaine façon elle la retenait donc prisonnière. Si elles avaient été chez elles, sa mère aurait pu partir, l'abandonner à son sort après les choses ignobles qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais ça aussi c'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas ? C'était elle qui avait fui pathétiquement au lieu d'affronter la discussion l'autre jour avec Mal. Tout comme elle fuyait aujourd'hui.

oOoOoOo

Si le dîner s'était étonnamment bien passé, mettant Mal de bonne humeur, ses effets bénéfiques ne durèrent pas bien longtemps. Après la mousse au chocolat que Carlos désigna comme le dessert du jour, elle se retrouva vite à tourner en rond, déclinant les diverses propositions du garçon de jouer, discuter ou regarder un film. Elle n'avait pas envie de se concentrer sur quelque chose de futile alors que les minutes passaient et qu'Evie ne rentrait pas. Pourquoi ne rentrait-elle pas ? Combien de temps était supposée durer un repas au restaurant ? A partir de quelle heure devait-elle s'inquiéter ?

Elle envoya plusieurs sms pour prendre des nouvelles, mais ne reçut pas la moindre réponse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Evie avait probablement éteint son téléphone, ne souhaitant pas être interrompue et paraître impolie aux yeux de sa mère. Elle voulait tellement être irréprochable...mais absolument personne ne pouvait être parfait, pas même Evie.

Avec rage et frustration, Mal serra les poings. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de la laisser partir seule. Elle aurait dû y aller avec elle. Elle aurait dû exiger de voir sa mère avant, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle avait réfléchi, qu'elle n'allait plus jamais la faire souffrir.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante et inutile. Elle détestait ne pas savoir comment Evie allait. Elle détestait ne pas pouvoir la joindre, la rassurer ou prendre sa défense. Que se passait-il là-bas ? Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Est-ce qu'elle mangeait ? Est-ce que la situation ressemblait à tous les terribles scénarios que Mal parvenait à imaginer ? Est-ce que c'était encore pire que ces scénarios catastrophes ? Dans quel état Evie allait revenir ? Est-ce que les dégâts que sa mère ajouterait aux précédents seront rattrapables, ou bien ça allait être la goutte de trop ?

Au gré des allers-retours qu'elle faisait à travers la maison, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contrôler son impatience et d'évacuer sa colère, Mal finit par craquer et, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie, elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Le geste lui échappa et fut beaucoup plus violent qu'elle n'en avait l'intention, provoquant un énorme bruit de collision qui résonna dans la maison alors qu'un des tableaux accrochés au mur tombait sur le sol.

— Merde !

La douleur fulgura dans sa main plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle chancela en arrière, se pliant presque en deux en ramenant son poing contre elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Grimaçant toujours, Mal ne prit pas la peine de répondre alors que Carlos et ses parents s'agglutinaient autour d'elle.

— Mal ?

— Je crois qu'elle a cogné le mur.

— Quoi ?

— On voit l'impact.

Merde, elle avait laissé une trace ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'abîmer leur mur. Ni leur tableau. Ni sa main à vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était...

Des doigts se saisirent de sa main avec douceur et elle tressaillit, levant la tête pour dévisager Anita, qui la toisait d'un air sévère. Derrière elle, Roger était déjà en train de constater les dégâts, observant le léger trou dans son mur avec consternation.

— Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

Mal fronça les sourcils, se retenant de justesse de répondre avec un soupir dédaigneux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait essayé de cogner quelqu'un ou quoi. Elle était toujours libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, non ?

— Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne te sois rien cassée.

— Je vais bien, grogna Mal en essayant de récupérer sa main. C'est rien du tout.

La prise d'Anita, bien que délicate et remplie de précaution, était ferme et elle ne la laissa pas faire.

— Viens avec moi dans la cuisine, ordonna-t-elle. On va trouver de la glace et après tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Mal fit la moue, absolument pas emballée par cette idée, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen de protestation à sa disposition, et elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait que poser de la glace sur sa main à cet instant précis était particulièrement tentant. Elle obtempéra donc, suivant la femme en silence.

— Assieds-toi.

Mal resta debout, l'expression rebelle et défiante, se retenant de croiser les bras uniquement parce que c'était une très mauvaise idée dans l'état actuel des choses. Son comportement lui valut un regard légèrement exaspéré juste avant qu'Anita n'ouvre le petit congélateur en bas du frigo et se mette à fouiller jusqu'à en ressortir une poche de glace.

— Tiens, mets ça dessus. Et assieds-toi.

Mal prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et le posa sur sa main, grimaçant légèrement au contact. Puis, sentant le regard d'Anita sur elle, elle évalua rapidement ses possibilités et finit par se résigner et s'asseoir à contrecœur.

— J'ai rien à dire, signala-t-elle aussitôt avec mauvaise humeur.

— Tu t'es blessée volontairement.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Je voulais juste...frapper. Pas me blesser.

— Et tu trouves que c'est une justification valable ?

Mal se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça et faire revenir la frustration et la peur.

— Tu réalises que ce n'est pas normal de te mettre dans des états pareils pour rien du tout ?

 _Rien du tout ?_ Mal la regarda, incrédule.

— Ton stress n'a fait que grimper cette dernière heure, ce n'est pas sain pour toi et absolument pas rationnel. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de te mettre en colère, Mal.

— Aucune raison ? répéta Mal avec ahurissement. Evie est en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour la protéger !

— Evie n'est pas en danger.

— Si, elle l'est ! rétorqua Mal avec amertume, se remettant debout – preuve que c'était stupide de s'asseoir en premier lieu.

— Evie est avec sa mère, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle soit en danger.

— Sa mère est dangereuse ! Comment...

Mal leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée et dépassée par toute cette situation.

— Comment vous pouvez ne pas le voir ? s'emporta-t-elle. Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel elle était quand on est arrivé ici. Vous pensez que c'était la faute de qui ? Vous croyez que c'est à cause de qui qu'elle ne mange pas, qu'elle se sent minable et inférieure et qu'elle est incapable de réaliser à quel point elle est exceptionnelle ? C'est sa mère qui lui fait cet effet-là. C'est uniquement la faute de sa mère et vous, vous la renvoyez dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir juste parce que...quoi ? C'est une adulte, alors elle a raison ? C'est sa mère alors elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ? Grande nouvelle, les mères ce sont les plus douées pour détruire leurs enfants.

Mal prit une grande inspiration, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Curieusement, ce monologue l'avait plus défoulée que le coup de poing, et elle se sentait un peu plus légère, bien que toujours sur les nerfs. Anita l'observa un instant sans répondre, puis se leva et alla remplir un verre d'eau au robinet. Elle revint, le posa devant Mal, et retourna à sa place initiale.

— Bois.

Mal détestait un peu plus ces ordres à chaque fois qu'elle en entendait un, mais elle obéit néanmoins, prenant le verre de sa main valide et le vidant d'un trait, réalisant qu'elle avait soif mais surtout que ça avait un effet apaisant. En face d'elle, Anita croisa les bras avec une expression distante que Mal n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle.

— Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé Evie seule avec sa mère si j'avais soupçonné le moindre danger pour elle ?

Mal éloigna le verre de sa bouche, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, mais rien ne lui vint. De toute façon, elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et enchaîna sans la lâcher des yeux.

— Tu n'as pas le savoir absolu, Mal. Oui tu es proche d'Evie et oui tu sais probablement des choses que j'ignore. Mais je sais des choses que tu ignores. Je connais Queen depuis des années. J'ai vu la manière dont elle traitait Evie, et j'ai vu les impacts que ça pouvait avoir sur elle. Et oui, il a des jours où je l'ai jugée et où j'ai juste souhaité pouvoir prendre cette petite fille innocente et la protéger des dégâts que sa mère pouvait provoquer.

— Pourq...

— Parce que l'arracher à sa mère aurait été bien plus dommageable. Parce que je me rappelle d'Evie quand elle était enfant, qui pouvait passer une après-midi entière à me suivre partout en me disant à quel point elle aimait sa maman. Parce que Evie n'a jamais manqué de rien. Parce que même si l'éducation était questionnable, elle était efficace, et que ce n'était pas mon rôle de juger.

Mal serra la mâchoire, mais son regard parla pour elle. C'étaient des excuses, et c'était le passé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la situation présente.

— Tu as raison, accorda Anita. Et je suis obligée d'admettre que la situation a dû empirer ces dernières années, et que je n'ai pas réalisé. Et j'aurais probablement dû être plus attentive, et j'aurais dû réaliser qu'il y avait un problème. Et je peux t'assurer que j'en suis désolée, et que je suis la première à me le reprocher.

Quelque chose changea dans son expression, permettant à Mal de voir ses regrets, sa culpabilité et sa peine. Faisant monter une autre forme de culpabilité en l'adolescente, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de reprocher la situation à l'une des seules personnes qui essayaient vraiment de les aider. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur cette question qu'Anita enchaîna, arrivant au point le plus important.

— Queen a appelé tous les jours tu sais. Depuis que vous êtes ici. J'ai été la voir plusieurs fois, j'ai bu des cafés avec elle, et on a beaucoup discuté. Elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, de son point de vue, et elle m'a répété ce que tu lui as dit. Elle s'est énormément remise en question, et je peux t'assurer que ses doutes ne sont pas factices. Elle veut s'améliorer, et se racheter auprès d'Evie.

Les sourcils de Mal se froncèrent, refusant de gober ces explications aussi facilement. Mais Anita secoua la tête, l'empêchant de prendre la parole, et lui adressa un sourire.

— Elle aime Evie. Tu le sais, tu lui as dit toi-même. Et Evie aime sa mère, plus que tout au monde. Elle a besoin d'elle, pour finir de se construire, et pour réparer tout ce qui s'est brisé entre elles. Evie n'est pas en danger, Mal. Je m'en suis assurée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer ce soir, mais elles étaient toutes les deux désireuses de faire un pas l'une vers l'autre, et tu n'as aucun droit ni de l'en empêcher, ni de t'en vouloir pour les conséquences que ça aura, quelles qu'elles soient.

Mal déglutit, et baissa les yeux, les posant sur sa main abîmée et rougie – à cause du coup qu'elle s'était infligée ou à cause du froid, elle n'en était pas très sûre. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles informations à prendre en considération, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Mais peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à en faire. Peut-être qu'elle devait juste les accepter et laisser les choses se produire sans chercher à les contrôler.

oOoOoOo

Une fois dans les toilettes luxueuses et richement décorées, Evie s'appuya contre le lavabo, laissant échapper un sanglot. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, s'étant libérées dans l'une des allées du restaurant. A l'intérieur de sa tête, il n'y avait que chaos et confusion, et elle détestait absolument tout de cette soirée. Elle aurait dû écouter Mal et ne pas venir. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Comment avait-elle pu espérer que cela se passe bien ? Est-ce que cela se passait bien ? Elle ne comprenait rien, sa mère était différente et énigmatique, et ses pensées étaient si confuses, elle voulait juste les faire taire, les oublier, arrêter de réfléchir et peut-être en profiter pour disparaître parce que maintenant elle était coincée dans les toilettes de ce stupide restaurant et elle allait devoir en ressortir et assumer ce qu'elle avait dit et elle ne pouvait...

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit doucement, et quelqu'un entra.

Evie se rétracta instinctivement, reculant vers le coin de la pièce sans oser lever la tête. Elle sentit un regard peser sur elle, et espéra que la personne qui venait d'entrer allait passer son chemin sans s'attarder, et sans lui poser de question.

Dommage pour elle, l'inconnue s'avança dans sa direction et Evie eut à peine le temps de réaliser le mouvement que des doigts fermes s'emparèrent de son menton. Un parfum intense et familier emplit ses narines alors que sa mère la forçait à lever la tête et à la regarder en face.

— Arrête de pleurer, cela ne résoudra rien.

Evie laissa échapper un petit gémissement, parce que le ton était sec et agacé et qu'elle savait à quel point sa mère détestait la voir ou l'entendre pleurer, elle savait, mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'en empêcher pour autant et à chaque fois elle la décevait un peu plus par son incapacité à maîtriser ses émotions.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de déception dans les yeux de sa mère. A peine un peu de frustration. Sa sévérité habituelle avait été remplacée par de l'impuissance et aussi de... l'inquiétude ?

Evie hoqueta, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.

— Je suis d-désolée...

Sa mère secoua la tête, ne répondant à rien. À la place, elle alla prendre plusieurs papiers dans le distributeur à côté des lavabos et les humidifia légèrement avant de revenir vers sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Et lorsque les doigts de sa mère se posèrent à nouveau sur elle, essuyant délicatement les larmes et le maquillage coagulant sur son visage, elle se sentit comme une toute petite fille. Confuse, perdue, dépassée, mais rassurée par le fait que sa maman était là et prenait soin d'elle.

Après avoir épongé le plus gros, Queen Grimhilde s'autorisa une pause pour contempler le visage de son enfant et croisa son regard interloqué. Alors, repoussant sa peur de mal faire et de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes, elle esquissa un petit sourire maladroit mais aussi bienveillant que possible.

— On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec timidité et hésitation, Evie acquiesça. Tellement à se dire, et encore plus à réparer.

oOoOoOo

Perchée sur un fauteuil près d'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue, Mal surveillait les passages de véhicules, attendant celui qui ramènerait Evie. Cela faisait presque quatre heures maintenant, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

Depuis sa conversation avec Anita une heure plus tôt, elle avait eu l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir. Sans doute trop, mais était-ce sa faute si elle n'avait rien d'autre pour s'occuper que ses pensées qui se bousculaient et partaient dans tous les sens ? Le problème était que plus elle réfléchissait, moins elle savait quoi penser.

Elle était heureuse de savoir que ce qu'elle avait dit avait eu un effet sur la mère d'Evie. Vraiment. Et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce qu'Anita avait dit était vrai, et qu'elle essayait de changer. Evie valait la peine qu'on change pour elle. Et peut-être qu'avec suffisamment d'effort, sa mère allait réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait manqué au cours des dernières années, et enfin devenir le parent qu'Evie méritait d'avoir.

Mais malgré le réconfort et les espoirs que les nouvelles informations lui apportaient, Mal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il y avait toujours tellement d'incertitudes, de dangers, de flou...

Avec un soupir, elle croisa ses bras sur le haut du siège et y enfouit son visage, essayant de noyer ses pensées, sans succès.

Elle se détestait de réfléchir comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait que c'était égoïste, méchant, stupide, et elle aimait tellement Evie, elle ne voulait rien d'autre que la voir heureuse mais...si sa mère était capable de se rattraper, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait vouloir qu'Evie retourne chez elle aussi vite que possible. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer à ce moment-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait advenir de Mal ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus sa place chez elles, mais elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller, personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher à part Evie.

C'était horrible, mais une petite part d'elle espérait que cette soirée se passe mal, et qu'elles restent ici pour toujours. Mais même ce scénario était impossible, parce que les parents de Carlos avaient clairement exprimé qu'ils ne les accueillaient que temporairement, et c'était bien normal. Bientôt, ils allaient vouloir retrouver leur vie à trois, et Evie allait retourner vivre avec sa mère, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Et Mal ? Mal allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule, et sans doute renouer avec une vie instable, sans avoir d'endroit fixe où habiter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle ferait, et à vrai dire, elle avait même oublié comme elle faisait avant. Vivre au jour le jour, ne jamais savoir de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Elle avait déjà survécu comme ça une fois, mais pouvait-elle encore le faire, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait dans ses lendemains, c'était être avec Evie ?

Le visage toujours caché dans ses bras, elle laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, relâchant son impuissance et son angoisse par rapport au futur.

oOoOoOo

Evie était épuisée. Cette soirée avait été l'une des plus éprouvantes de toute sa vie, et elle se sentait vidée émotionnellement, et terriblement confuse. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se tenait devant la maison des Radcliffe avec sa mère, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine.

En dépit des larmes, en dépit des discussions maladroites et étranges, en dépit des sujets à peine abordé parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient prêtes à les affronter réellement, en dépit des non-dits et des longs silences à répétition, elles avaient progressé. Un progrès qui semblait si infime, si douloureusement parcouru, mais néanmoins existant. Evie avait peur qu'en disant au revoir à sa mère, elle brise ce lien qui avait commencé à se recréer timidement. Alors elle restait là, debout, son sachet en plastique avec les restes des repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à la main, et elle attendait une consigne, un ordre, un signal. N'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait quoi faire.

Finalement ce fut un sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère, discret mais bien réel, et sa main qui se tendit pour ranger délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

— Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de passer cette soirée avec moi, lui dit sa mère, avec un peu de réticence, mais définitivement de la sincérité.

Evie sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, parce qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas assez pleuré au cours des dernières heures, et esquissa un petit sourire timide elle aussi.

— Je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux pour regarder ceux de sa mère, heureuse de n'y trouver aucun jugement, aucun reproche, aucune critique.

La main de sa mère s'était arrêtée au niveau de sa joue, la caressant avant de simplement poser sa paume dessus avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps. Evie y blottit son visage, appréciant le contact, mais ferma ses yeux de tristesse, parce qu'elle aurait voulu plus, parce qu'il y avait des années de tendresse manquantes, parce qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui l'en prive à nouveau.

Et comme il s'y attendait, le contact se brisa trop rapidement, presque trop brusquement, et sa mère se fit à nouveau distante.

— Tu devrais y aller maintenant, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Evie ravala son envie de se précipiter dans ses bras pour un véritable câlin, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Bonne nuit maman, prononça-t-elle comme un au-revoir étrange.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit, et elle sut que c'était fini. Alors elle s'en alla vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec la clé qu'Anita lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne parte, et retourna dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, se séparant à nouveau de sa maman alors qu'une petite partie d'elle aurait voulu qu'elles rentrent ensemble, chez elles.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'encaisser cet élan de tristesse, faisant deux pas dans le hall d'entrée, qu'une masse s'abattit soudain sur elle et que des cheveux violets en pagaille vinrent colorer son champ de vision.

— Tu es rentrée, souffla Mal en la serrant dans ses bras, visiblement soulagée.

Evie ne répondit pas, lâchant le sac de nourriture et rendant le câlin avec gratitude, se noyant dans l'affection et la protection de sa petite amie. Elles restèrent blotties un instant sans rien se dire, se contentant de se nourrir du réconfort offert par la présence de l'autre, puis leur étreinte se défit en douceur, et leurs doigts se trouvèrent, s'entrelaçant comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Bien.

Un mot. C'était beaucoup trop peu pour décrire cette soirée interminable et pourtant trop courte, terrifiante et pourtant pleine de progrès.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Mal, ses doigts caressant doucement le maquillage pas tout à fait impeccable sous les yeux d'Evie.

Celle-ci confirma d'un simple signe de la tête, et un regard vert soucieux se posa sur elle, l'observant avec attention.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas tout de suite. Je suis fatiguée.

— D'accord.

Evie pencha la tête sur le côté, soudainement intriguée par le calme de Mal.

— Tout s'est bien passé ici ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence, et elle ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaule en réponse. Tu veux en parler ?

— Non.

Evie ne répondit pas, se contentant de la tirer à nouveau vers elle pour un autre câlin bien mérité.

Ça avait été une longue soirée.


	39. La Princesse et le Dragon

Note : A la base, ce petit moment de tendresse devait être inséré dans un chapitre. Mais je l'ai trouvé si doux et mignon que j'ai décidé de l'isoler et de le transformer en une sorte de bonus particulier.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ^^

* * *

— Raconte-moi une histoire.

Evie quitta son livre des yeux pour se tourner vers Mal qui était avachie dans le lit, le visage à moitié écrasé dans un oreiller, ses belles mèches violettes étalées tout autour d'elle, et qui la fixait avec une moue boudeuse et enfantine.

— Je pensais que tu dormais ?

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est pour ça que je veux une histoire.

Elle agita ses pieds contre le matelas, exprimant bien son caprice d'enfant, et Evie rit doucement. Elle referma le roman qu'elle était en train de lire et alla rejoindre Mal sur le lit, s'installant juste à côté de sa tête et replaçant quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles avec tendresse.

— Quel âge as-tu ? Cinq ans ?

— Oui, bougonna Mal en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je veux une histoire.

— Très bien très bien ! Laisse-moi au moins deux minutes pour y réfléchir !

Mal se tortilla un peu pour aller se blottir contre sa jambe, et ferma les yeux alors que les doigts d'Evie continuaient à lui caresser la tête. Après un instant de silence, la voix de celle-ci s'éleva à nouveau dans la chambre, douce et captivante.

— Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une gentille princesse qui vivait prisonnière de son château.

— Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda Mal avec un sourire moqueur, et Evie lui mit une petite tape délicate sur le crâne.

— Tu as réclamé une histoire, maintenant écoute-la sans m'interrompre.

— D'accord madame la princesse !

— Elle n'était pas vraiment captive mais ses parents, le roi et la reine, lui interdisaient de sortir en prétextant que le monde extérieur était dangereux pour une jeune fille comme elle, et préféraient la savoir en sécurité dans sa chambre, à étudier de nombreux ouvrages sur la manière de bien diriger un royaume et de veiller au mieux sur son peuple, plutôt qu'à traîner dans les rues à faire connaissance avec ce même peuple.

Mal émit un petit grognement de mécontentement, déjà attachée à cette princesse, et Evie sourit avant de poursuivre son récit.

— La conséquence de cet emprisonnement était que la princesse se sentait très seule, d'autant plus que ses parents avaient beaucoup de responsabilités et peu de temps à lui consacrer. Elle passait donc des journées entières sans voir personne, et n'avait jamais eu le moindre ami. Sa chambre, située tout en haut d'une tour, était à l'écart de l'agitation du château, et elle s'asseyait souvent à la fenêtre, se demandant à quoi ressemblait le reste du monde, et si elle pourrait le connaître un jour. Finalement, alors qu'elle venait de célébrer ses seize ans, la curiosité se fit trop forte, et elle décida de s'enfuir du château.

— Bonne décision, murmura Mal avec un sourire fatigué alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, bercées par la voix d'Evie.

— Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller bien loin, mais elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le royaume, alors elle se déguisa avec de vieux vêtements, et parvint à s'échapper un matin, alors que le château recevait sa livraison de pain quotidien. Au début, tout était merveilleux et magique. La ville était remplie de monde, de bruits, d'agitation et de choses à découvrir. La princesse était submergée de nouvelles informations, mais elle était heureuse de vivre tout ça. Puis, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée à une petite boutique pour acheter de quoi manger, un brigand surgit de nulle part et tenta de lui dérober la bourse qui contenait son argent.

Mal avait ricané au mot "brigand", juste avant de serrer son oreiller un peu plus fort contre elle, parce qu'il était confortable, que Evie était confortable, et qu'elle aimait bien cette histoire.

— La princesse cria au secours, mais aucun des passants ne réagit car ils ne la connaissaient pas, et ne voulaient pas se mêler des problèmes d'une inconnue. Alors que la princesse était sur le point de céder et de laisser le criminel emporter tout son argent, une créature bondit sur lui et l'attaqua violemment, prenant la défense de la princesse. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose, ce fut un mélange de cris et de grognements, mais le voleur finit par prendre la fuite, alors que la créature partait se réfugier dans une des petites ruelles avoisinantes, cherchant à échapper à la foule.

— Est-ce que c'est moi ?

— La princesse, curieuse et désireuse de remercier son sauveur, suivit la créature jusqu'à la ruelle obscure, et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec l'un des monstres contre lesquels ses parents l'avaient toujours mise en garde. Son sauveur n'était nul autre qu'un dragon !

— Oui c'est moi ! s'exclama Mal, soudain dynamisée par son apparition dans l'histoire.

— Mais le dragon semblait être en piteux état, recroquevillé sur lui-même, dissimulé sous une cape déchirée, il était minuscule et apeuré.

— Je n'étais pas apeurée !

— Tu vas me laisser raconter, oui ?

Mal fronça le nez, boudant, alors qu'Evie reprenait le fil de son histoire.

— Le dragon était donc apeuré _même s'il refusait de l'admettre_ , et très visiblement affamé. La princesse l'approcha lentement, effrayée par toutes les horribles histoires que ses parents lui avaient raconté sur les dragons, mais incapable de le laisser livré à son sort alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie.

— La princesse exagère, le dragon lui a juste évité de perdre un peu d'argent...Aouch !

Mal redressa la tête, regardant avec indignation Evie qui venait de tirer sur une mèche de ses cheveux sans la moindre pitié. Comprenant le message, elle réenfonça rapidement sa tête dans son oreiller, veillant bien à ce que sa bouche soit couverte par le tissu pour étouffer ses prochains commentaires.

— En voyant que le dragon n'était pas agressif et certainement pas dangereux, la princesse lui demanda de rester là où il était, et promit de revenir avec de la nourriture. Elle retourna près des commerces et acheta tout ce qu'elle pouvait, incapable de savoir ce que mangeaient les dragons, et revint vite auprès de son nouvel ami, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'en avait plus vu depuis des mois et la dévora en quelques minutes. Soucieuse, la princesse commença à se demander s'il n'était pas blessé à cause d'elle, et tenta doucement de l'approcher. Le dragon lui grogna dessus, mais la princesse choisit de l'ignorer et se montra assez brave pour poser sa main sur son museau, qu'elle se mit à caresser doucement. A sa plus grande surprise, le dragon se mit à ronronner et se frotta contre elle avec reconnaissance.

— La princesse est stupide et les dragons ne ronronnent pas, ronchonna Mal.

— Ah oui ? Tu serais en train de ronronner actuellement si tu le pouvais.

Un grommellement lui répondit, mais Mal ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Allongée dans le lit, blottie contre Evie, bercée par sa voix alors que ses doigts lui caressaient tendrement la tête, et écoutant une des plus jolies histoires qu'elle avait jamais entendue, elle aurait pu ronronner.

— Par chance, le dragon était assez petit pour que la princesse puisse le dissimuler dans sa cape, prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune enfant. Elle rentra au château aussi vite qu'elle le put et rejoignit discrètement sa chambre, ne dévoilant son escapade à personne. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle installa le petit dragon, à présent endormi, dans son lit.

Mal émit un petit bruit d'approbation et, tel le dragon de l'histoire, ferma les yeux en sécurité contre Evie, qui sourit tendrement avant d'enchaîner.

— Les jours passèrent, et la princesse prit soin de son dragon en secret. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, caché dans sa chambre, puisque personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite. Elle lui apportait régulièrement de la nourriture, et découvrit que le dragon était capable de dévorer tout et n'importe quoi. Elle se mit à lui parler, à jouer avec lui et à l'apprivoiser, le grondant quand il faisait des bêtises et le félicitant quand il se montrait bien sage. La princesse avait finalement un ami, et il était exceptionnel. En échange, le petit dragon s'acclimata vite à la cohabitation avec la princesse et se montra de plus en plus câlin et de plus en plus protecteur. Bien nourri, il se mit à grandir, prenant de plus en plus de place. Un jour, alors qu'il était devenu bien grand, la princesse le vit regarder tristement par la fenêtre, et réalisa qu'elle l'avait rendu prisonnier lui aussi. Alors elle lui chuchota qu'il avait le droit de prendre son envol et de partir s'il le souhaitait. Mais le dragon ne voulait pas la laisser. C'était devenu sa princesse, et il voulait rester avec elle.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Mal attrapa la main d'Evie qui parcourait ses cheveux et la guida jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Le rire de sa princesse retentit, mélodieux, et elles ajustèrent leurs positions pour terminer l'histoire sans détacher leurs mains l'une de l'autre.

— Puis un jour, après des semaines à rester cachés dans la chambre de la princesse, le dragon décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'affronter le reste du monde. Il réussit à convaincre sa princesse de grimper sur son dos et, sans que ni lui ni elle ne laisse la peur de l'inconnu les arrêter, le dragon sauta par la fenêtre et déploya ses immenses ailes majestueuses, s'envolant dans le ciel et tourbillonnant à travers les nuages. La princesse éclata de rire, le vent balayant ses cheveux alors qu'enfin elle se sentait libre et en sécurité. Elle continua à habiter dans son château, mais désormais elle n'avait plus peur d'en sortir, sachant que son dragon était là pour veiller sur elle. Elle apprit à côtoyer les gens du peuple, à les écouter et à les comprendre. Lorsque ses parents lui laissèrent finalement le trône, elle devint l'une des reines les plus aimées de l'histoire, généreuse et puissante. Elle ne trouva jamais de roi pour régner avec elle, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait son dragon, et ne voulait rien de plus.

— J'aime cette histoire, déclara Mal d'une voix pâteuse.

— J'aime mon dragon, rétorqua Evie en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

Mal sourit, déjà à moitié endormie.

— Hé Evie ? murmura-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Tu sais que le dragon n'avait pas l'intention de protéger la princesse ? Il voulait juste lui voler son argent lui aussi.

Evie rit à cet aveu en retard de plusieurs mois, et prononcé dans un état de semi-conscience.

— Je sais.


	40. Chapitre 29 (partie 1)

Ce chapitre devait être super long mais finalement j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour faire durer le plaisir. Et puis aussi parce que je fais ce que je veux après tout, c'est mon histoire :p Oh et oubliez les publications le samedi/mercredi, je pense que les publications vont être chaotiques et tomber un peu n'importe quand jusqu'à la fin (qui est très proche ! )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mois de juillet était passé à une vitesse folle, et celui d'août était déjà bien entamé, mais les deux filles vivaient toujours chez Carlos, où elles commençaient à bien avoir leurs habitudes. Mal en particulier semblait avoir adopté ce nouveau territoire, étalant ses affaires un peu partout dans la maison alors que ses endroits préférés – pour dessiner, rêvasser, faire une sieste ou même bouder – n'avaient plus de secret pour personne. Les chiots avaient grandi, devenant de plus en plus actifs et aventureux, et offraient une occupation quotidienne pour les trois adolescents qui s'y étaient un peu trop attaché, et redoutaient le moment où ils allaient devoir leur dire au revoir.

La relation d'Evie avec sa mère progressait de jour en jour. Elles se voyaient deux fois par semaine à présent. Souvent en soirée, mais parfois quelques heures dans l'après-midi. Evie était retournée plusieurs fois chez elle récupérer des affaires, en déposer d'autres, et semblait toujours être en transition entre les deux maisons. À vrai dire, elle était prête à rentrer chez elle, et tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle elle revenait chaque soir chez les Radcliffe, c'était Mal. Tout le monde savait, mais personne n'en parlait, tout comme personne ne parlait de la rentrée des classes qui approchait lentement mais sûrement, et qui allait indéniablement obliger un changement de situation.

oOoOoOo

— Les filles ? Est-ce qu'on peut vous parler ?

Mal et Evie étaient dans le jardin, profitant du soleil et de leur temps libre. Elles ne faisaient pas grand-chose à vrai dire, Evie était assise sur la balançoire, se balançant doucement, tandis que Mal était installée sur le toit de l'ancienne cabane de Carlos. Elles souriaient, elles discutaient, elles profitaient de la présence de l'autre, s'offrant un moment d'insouciance et de bien-être jusqu'à ce qu'Anita les interpelle.

— Ouais, à propos de quoi ?

Le regard d'Anita se posa sur Mal, et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en constatant qu'elle était encore perchée là-haut. L'adolescente se prépara à une nouvelle réprimande et une petite leçon de morale sur le fait que c'était dangereux et que le bois de la cabane risquait de céder sous son poids, mais rien ne vint. A la place, Anita fit un geste de la main vers la maison.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur pour avoir cette discussion ?

Mal se redressa aussitôt, sur ses gardes, alors qu'Evie penchait la tête sur le côté, inquiète.

— On a des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Non, non. Il n'y a aucun problème, Roger et moi aimerions juste vous parlez de quelque chose.

— A propos de ? s'enquit Mal, la voix teintée de méfiance.

A nouveau le regard d'Anita se posa sur elle et la contempla quelques secondes, visiblement prudente dans le choix de sa réponse.

— A propos de toi, finit-elle par admettre.

Un silence suivit sa réponse, au cours duquel Evie se leva et s'approcha de la cabane, à présent sur la défensive elle aussi. Mal ne broncha pas, restant immobile dans l'attente d'une explication plus précise. Anita soupira.

— Ecoutez les filles, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est juste une idée qu'on souhaite partager avec vous, tranquillement, autour d'une table. S'il-vous-plaît ?

Evie leva les yeux en direction de Mal, qui haussa les épaules. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Avec une attitude un peu provocante, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord du toit et sauta sur le sol, rejoignant habilement Evie sous le regard réprobateur d'Anita, qui s'abstint pourtant de lui faire la moindre remarque. Preuve que la conversation qui allait suivre allait être plus qu'un simple partage d'idées. Mais les deux adolescentes la suivirent malgré tout sans un mot jusqu'à la salle à manger, où Roger était déjà assis et les accueillit d'un sourire. La table était garnie d'une bouteille de limonade maison et d'une assiette de cookies, et Anita se mit à remplir les verres pendant que les filles s'installaient l'une à côté de l'autre, échangeant un regard perplexe.

— Pourquoi tout ce sérieux soudainement ? se risqua à demander Mal. Quelque chose de grave s'est produit ?

— Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien de grave, répéta Anita en posant un verre en face d'elle. Il y a juste quelque chose dont nous aimerions parler avec vous.

— Mais c'est important n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Evie en prenant délicatement son propre verre. Sinon vous n'auriez pas l'air aussi bizarre.

Anita pinça les lèvres, et se tourna vers Roger, qui se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix qu'il utilisait sans aucun doute pour animer des réunions à son travail.

— Effectivement, c'est important. C'est pour cette raison que je vais vous demander d'écouter ce que nous avons à dire jusqu'au bout sans nous interrompre. Vous aurez l'occasion d'exprimer votre avis après, d'accord ?

Evie acquiesça, inquiète, tandis que Mal croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, déjà renfrognée. Elle détestait ce genre de situation, et elle se doutait qu'elle allait détester la conversation qui allait suivre. Quoiqu'ils aient à dire, ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour elle et ça allait encore tout bouleverser. Pourquoi les adultes s'entêtaient-ils à provoquer des problèmes quand ceux-ci semblaient enfin disparaître au loin ?

— Nous aimerions parler de ta situation, Mal, prononça gentiment Anita en posant les yeux sur elle, lui adressant un sourire prudent mais gentil. Je pense que tu réalises que tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, illégalement, sans identité, sans papiers, sans avoir accès à aucun dossier administratif.

Mal haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien, la laissant continuer.

— Vous avez eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, et Carlos vous a probablement bien aidé avec ses magouilles informatiques, mais imaginez si un jour un accident se produit et que tu doives aller à l'hôpital. Ou si tu tombes malade et que tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

Un haussement d'épaules désinvolte lui répondit. Ce genre de situation ne s'était jamais présenté, et Mal ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Sans compter que même avant, lorsqu'elle vivait avec sa mère, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vu le moindre médecin.

— Je ne parle même pas de ta situation à l'école, enchaîna la mère de Carlos. C'est fabuleux que tu aies repris les cours et que tu t'en sortes, mais ton diplôme n'aura pas la moindre valeur si tu ne t'inscris pas avec tes vrais papiers d'identité, et tu ne pourras sans doute pas poursuivre d'études ou demander les aides financières auxquelles tu as droit.

— Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? la coupa abruptement Evie, et même Mal fut surprise de son intonation.

Les deux adultes ne soulevèrent pas, et ce fut au tour de Roger de répondre, prenant le relais de sa femme et allant plus directement au but.

— Là où nous voulons en venir, prononça-t-il avec prudence mais fermeté. C'est que nous pensons qu'il est temps de régulariser la situation de Mal. De la signaler aux autorités et de lui obtenir de vrais papiers et le droit de rester parmi nous.

Evie se raidit, encaissant l'information qu'elle avait senti venir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait remarqué les chuchotements et les regards en biais des adultes, et elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle savait que si des adultes se retrouvaient mêler à tout ça, si des adultes étaient mis au courant de l'histoire de Mal, ils allaient forcément exiger ça. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas...ils n'avaient pas connu Mal les premiers jours. Ils n'avaient pas assisté à son évolution et à ses progrès. Ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre à quel point c'était délicat et risqué de lui demander ça.

— C'est hors de question.

Le ton de Mal n'invitait même pas à la discussion. Il était sec et définitif, et elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise, l'expression hostile et sauvage, prête à se battre pour échapper à une situation qui lui déplaisait.

— Mal, c'est juste une possibilité dont nous souhaitons di...

— Ce n'est pas une possibilité, coupa Mal d'un ton acide. C'est une obligation déguisée. C'est quelque chose que vous allez m'imposer parce que vous êtes adultes et que vous pensez avoir raison. Parce que vous estimez avoir du pouvoir sur ma vie.

— Nous ne..., tenta de se défendre Anita, mais Mal était lancée, impolie, indisciplinée, indomptable.

— Vous n'avez pas le moindre pouvoir sur moi. Je reste chez vous uniquement pour Evie. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pensez ou de que vous attendez de moi. J'en ai rien à faire d'avoir un diplôme, de voir un médecin ou d'avoir une maison. J'en ai rien à faire de vous, et j'aurais disparu avant que vous n'ayez l'occasion de faire ça parce que…parce que...

Sa voix se cassa, la forçant à interrompre son mensonge qui était tellement énorme que de toute façon personne ne l'aurait gobé. Il n'y avait qu'elle-même qu'elle essayait d'illusionner en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas attachée à la vie qu'elle avait construite ici. Vivre avec Evie avait été fabuleux et exceptionnel, et elle était prête à retrouver ce quotidien en tête à tête n'importe quand, mais prétendre que son court séjour chez Carlos et ses parents l'indifférait était faux. Elle s'était attachée à Anita et à Roger, à la présence permanente de Carlos qu'elle pouvait taquiner et embêter à sa guise. Elle s'était habituée aux chiens, aux horaires, aux règles. Habiter avec Evie avait été merveilleux, mais habiter chez les Radcliffe avait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie.

— Mal...

La voix d'Evie lui parvint alors que sa main se fermait autour de la sienne, douce et délicate, la pressant doucement. Le contact tira Mal de ses pensées, lui faisant réaliser qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Devant Roger et Anita. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas d'importance, parce que même si elle voulait rester ici, même si elle était prête à les écouter et à leur obéir, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver son identité, parce que son identité allait la lier à sa mère et que les autorités risquaient de lui demander de retourner vivre chez elle, peut-être la forcer à la reprendre et elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas.

Il y avait soudain une douleur atroce dans la poitrine de Mal, ou peut-être dans ses poumons. Oui, c'était sans doute dans ses poumons, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, comme si la pièce s'était vidée de son oxygène, ou peut-être le monde entier. Dans sa tête il y avait tellement de pensées qui se bousculaient. Sa mère. La mère d'Evie. Evie. Perdre Evie. Partir d'ici. Retourner là-bas. Retrouver sa vie d'avant. Les insultes, les regards méprisants, les gifles, les jours entiers livrés à elle-même, sans argent, sans nourriture, sans avoir le droit de sortir. Les heures enfermées à clé dans sa chambre, les reproches, les moqueries, les critiques, l'interdiction de parler, de respirer, d'exister. Toute son enfance se bousculait dans sa tête, les années et les souvenirs se mélangeaient, et la salle à manger des Radcliffe semblait s'éloigner alors que le carrelage sous ses pieds disparaissait, et une petite partie de son esprit lui souffla qu'elle avait de la chance d'être assise, même si le monde était tellement chancelant qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise que sa chaise finisse par céder elle-aussi.

— Mal !

Soudain, il y eut des mains posées sur ses joues, et un visage en face du sien. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si c'était Evie, mais ce n'était pas Evie. Evie était à côté d'elle, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne, les yeux affolés. En face de Mal, c'était Anita. Anita qui veillait sur elle, qui lui préparait à manger, lui souriait, la surveillait et la réprimandait avec bienveillance. Anita qui avait plus fait pour Mal en quelques semaines que ce que sa propre mère avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie. Anita qui était là, face à elle, ses yeux inquiets plongés dans les siens, attirant son attention, essayant de la garder ancrée dans la réalité.

— Respire, Mal.

Et Mal respira. Ses poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'air, et le sol réapparut sous ses pieds. Les pressions des mains d'Evie et Anita se firent plus palpables, et ses pensées s'apaisèrent, se concentrant sur l'unique obstacle.

— J-je ne veux pas retourner chez ma mère, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avait baissé les yeux tout de suite après son aveu, et elle ne vit donc pas la réaction des deux adultes dans la pièce. Elle sentit les doigts d'Evie serrer sa main encore plus intensément, et elle fit de même en retour, la remerciant d'être là. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique que ce soit, préciser sa pensée ou renforcer sa carapace brisée, Anita passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'étreignant sans prévenir. Mal grimaça, parce qu'elle n'était pas supposée aimer les câlins, et certainement pas quand ils venaient de presque inconnus. Elle aurait voulu la repousser, s'échapper et montrer que la tendresse ne la touchait pas. C'était ce qu'elle était supposée faire. C'était ce qu'elle était supposée être. Sauvage, libre, absolument pas dépendante des autres.

Pourtant elle s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, se noyant dans l'affection qu'on lui offrait. Elle se blottit contre Anita alors que ses doigts restaient bien entrelacés avec ceux d'Evie, et elle se remit à pleurer, parce que c'était bien plus d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré obtenir.

oOoOoOo

Une fois que Mal fut calmée, Anita et Roger lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient reprendre la conversation, en lui promettant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus que discuter. C'était juste un échange d'informations et d'opinions, et aucune décision ne serait prise sans son accord. C'était ce qu'ils prétendaient en tout cas. Mal aurait aimé les croire, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aussi aveuglément, c'était trop dangereux. Mais comme elle n'avait pas non plus de preuve qu'ils mentaient, elle accepta l'offre. Elle les écouta lui expliquer que c'était hors de question de la renvoyer vivre chez sa mère. Leur plan était différent. Et complètement ridicule.

Ils voulaient demander à sa mère de renoncer à sa garde, officiellement, et l'accueillir chez eux de manière déclarée et légale. La prendre à leur charge, comme ils le faisaient avec Carlos. Faire d'elle un membre à part entière de leur famille.

Complètement stupide et insensé.

— Ma mère n'acceptera jamais.

C'était sec et direct, et ils échangèrent un regard, déstabilisés par cette déclaration.

— Ta mère n'a pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire de toi, répondit Anita avec gentillesse.

Mal haussa les épaules.

— Parce qu'elle pense que je vis dans la misère, et que je ne suis bonne à rien. Si elle apprend que j'ai une chance de construire une vie, d'être heureuse, elle détruira tout. Le seul but de sa vie c'est de détruire la mienne.

Les yeux d'Anita se gorgèrent de tristesse, tout comme ceux d'Evie, mais Mal resta impassible et digne. C'était hors de question qu'elle s'autorise à larmoyer pour ça. Pas encore.

— Mais les preuves de négligence parentale sont là, reprit Roger d'une voix assurée. Elle n'a jamais signalé ta disparition et en a probablement profité pour empocher de l'argent à ton nom. Rien qu'avec ça, c'est presque certain que n'importe quel juge lui retirera ta garde.

Mal le regarda, hésitant sur les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. Heureusement, Evie intervint, contrant l'argument à sa place.

— _Presque_ certain, souligna-t-elle. Et ça demandera à Mal de témoigner, et de la revoir. Elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Vous venez d'en avoir la preuve, non ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à se défendre, mais cette fois Mal avait compris, et elle secoua la tête.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

— Mal...

Mal se tourna vers Anita, les sourcils froncés, les yeux luisants de détermination et d'entêtement. Elle avait dit que c'était sa décision, et qu'ils ne la forceraient à rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'insister.

— Ma réponse est non, déclara-t-elle en se mettant debout. Et c'est définitif.

Sans avoir le courage de croiser leurs regards, ni même de vérifier qu'Evie la suivait, Mal quitta la pièce, puis la maison. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner et de réfléchir.

Une fois dans la rue, elle marcha quelques mètres, puis ses pas s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se bousculaient et très vite elle se mit à courir droit devant elle, sans but, sans destination, sans autre raison que d'évacuer le stress et les émotions qui pesaient sur elle.

oOoOoOo

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Mal leva les yeux de son dessin pour regarder Evie qui était assise à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle aussi occupée à dessiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne brise le calme qui les englobait.

— Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Evie se mordilla la lèvre, faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts avec nervosité.

— Si j'avais accepté de te suivre loin d'ici comme tu le voulais, tu serais tranquille, prononça-t-elle d'une voix calme mais clairement coupable. Si je n'avais pas demandé qu'on vienne chez Carlos, tu n'aurais pas à remettre toute ta vie en question encore une fois. A cause de moi. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste l'impression que si j'avais simplement…

— Hey, la coupa gentiment Mal, posant son carnet de croquis à côté d'elle pour poser sa main sur le bras d'Evie. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Je suis contente qu'on soit restées. On passe de bonnes vacances, tu vas visiblement mieux et ta relation avec ta mère ne fait que progresser. Partir aurait été une erreur.

— Mais toi ?

— Moi je vais bien, lui assura Mal. Ma vie a toujours été chaotique, et si tu es responsable de quelque chose, c'est de la rendre meilleure.

Evie la contempla un instant avant de lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant et rempli d'amour.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Mal avança son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser doucement.

— Je t'aime encore plus fort.

oOoOoOo

Le sujet ne revint pas sur le tapis pendant plusieurs jours. Il y eut bien des tentatives de le réaborder de la part d'Anita, mais Mal les esquiva à chaque fois, de manière plus ou moins polie.

Finalement, et à la surprise de tous, ce fut Evie qui le remit d'actualité, au cours d'un petit-déjeuner. La veille, elle avait passé la soirée avec sa mère et s'était montrée fort silencieuse en rentrant, songeuse et distante. Elle avait assuré à Mal qu'il n'y avait pas de problème lorsque celle-ci s'en était inquiété, mais elle n'avait pas développé davantage le contenu de sa soirée.

Le fait était qu'elle avait parlé avec sa mère de la situation de Mal. Et que sa mère avait écouté, compris et proposé une idée non négligeable. Idée qui avait travaillé l'adolescente toute la nuit, et qu'elle libéra donc au petit-déjeuner, comme une bombe qu'elle aurait lâché sans prévenir.

— Maman suggère de payer la mère de Mal pour qu'elle signe les papiers.

Quatre regards incrédules se tournèrent vers elle et elle se sentit légèrement rougir. Instinctivement, elle ignora les trois autres et resta concentrée sur Mal.

— Tu n'auras pas à voir ta mère, ni à lui parler. Maman est d'accord pour se charger de tout, et pour payer le prix qu'elle réclamera en échange de sa signature et de la promesse de ne plus jamais t'approcher. Tu peux ajouter des termes au contrat si tu veux.

Les mots étaient sortis de manière confuse et chaotique, ce qui n'était pas si surprenant puisque malgré les heures de réflexion, elle n'avait pas trouvé de manière adéquate pour les présenter. Avec une légère anxiété, elle se tordit les doigts, attendant le verdict.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, commenta Roger.

Evie ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, focalisée sur Mal, qui la regardait avec ahurissement.

— Je sais que c'est soudain et étrange, se justifia-t-elle. Mais c'est une solution qu'on ne peut pas ignorer.

L'expression de Mal changea alors que la colère s'y logeait petit à petit, et ce fut avec une sorte de mépris mêlé de trahison qu'elle fronça le nez.

— Tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler à ta mère, accusa-t-elle.

— Comme tu n'avais pas le droit de lui parler de mes problèmes avec la nourriture ?

C'était un coup-bas, même s'il était dénué de rancœur. Mais c'était aussi un bon argument, et Mal était obligée de l'admettre. Evie cherchait juste à l'aider, et proposait une solution parmi d'autres, même si elle était déplaisante.

— C'est quand même une idée stupide, décréta-t-elle. Totalement hors de question.

— Tu ne vas même pas y réfléchir ?

— Non.

— Mal !

L'exaspération était claire dans la voix d'Evie, mais avant que Mal puisse répliquer ou qu'une véritable dispute éclate entre elles, Anita intervint d'une voix calme.

— A vrai dire, l'idée me semble intéressante. Evie, tu penses qu'on pourrait inviter ta maman pour qu'elle vienne en discuter avec nous ?

Mal tourna la tête vers elle, révoltée, la bouche ouverte pour protester, mais elle se fit aussitôt couper.

— Juste en discuter, Mal. Cela ne peut pas faire de tort. Je contacterai Queen un peu plus tard pour programmer ça.

L'annonce était définitive, et Mal grogna, plongeant son nez dans son assiette avec mauvaise humeur. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de toujours devoir discuter de tout.

oOoOoOo

C'était étrange de voir Evie toute guillerette, presque sautiller jusqu'à la porte pour accueillir sa mère. C'était encore plus bizarre de la voir l'enlacer sans hésiter, et lui parler avec un grand sourire réjoui. C'était bizarre, mais plaisant. Mal était heureuse de la voir ainsi, et espérait que cela durerait.

Ce qui fut nettement moins plaisant en revanche, c'est quand elles s'installèrent dans le salon, autour de la table basse où étaient poser le café, le thé et des gâteaux, et qu'Evie se plaça à côté de sa mère, sans même y réfléchir, alors que Mal était assise à l'opposé. La brune ne sembla même pas réaliser ce choix inconscient, mais Mal le ressentit comme une trahison, parce que cette conversation allait être à propos d'elle et qu'elle allait avoir besoin de soutien. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa rien paraître, s'enfermant dans le silence alors que les adultes échangeaient quelques banalités polies, et commentaient le parfum du thé et la qualité des gâteaux.

La discussion resta donc superficielle un instant, au cours duquel Mal s'attela à détailler la femme en face d'elle avec attention, surveillant chacun de ses échanges avec Evie. Elle nota les efforts et les progrès, mais elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante pour autant, et afficha donc une expression de provocation à chaque fois que la mère d'Evie posait les yeux sur elle, bien consciente qu'elle était surveillée.

Leurs quelques affrontements du regard furent discrets et rapides, restant imperceptibles par les autres personnes dans la pièce et surtout par Evie, jusqu'au dernier, qui s'étira un peu plus longuement alors que la conversation commençait à s'essouffler, et Mal réalisa au bout de quelques secondes que la mère d'Evie la surveillait tout autant qu'elle-même la gardait à l'œil. Cela dura assez longtemps pour interpeller les autres, et Evie pencha la tête de confusion en réalisant que sa mère avait les yeux rivés sur sa petite amie.

— Maman ?

— J'ai contacté la mère de Mal.

Mal aurait aimé rester impassible, mais elle n'y parvint pas et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Evie avait dit que c'était juste une idée. Un projet. Quelque chose dont ils allaient pouvoir discuter aujourd'hui. Pas qu'elle le ferait sans consulter personne.

— Mais je t'avais demandé d'attendre l'autorisation de Mal ! protesta Evie avec étonnement, mais pas vraiment de colère.

Les yeux verts et affûtés de sa mère ne lâchèrent pas Mal du regard, imperturbables.

— Ton amie avait besoin de briser le lien légal avec sa mère, c'est chose faite. Ce qu'elle en fera ou pas dépend d'elle, pas de moi.

— Attendez, intervint Anita. Ça veut dire que le papier est signé ? La mère de Mal n'a plus aucun droit sur elle ?

Queen acquiesça.

— Je devrais le recevoir par courrier dans les prochains jours, mais elle m'a donné sa parole, et je lui verserai l'argent juste après. Elle est dure en marchandage, mais il m'a semblé évident que le marché l'arrangeait.

C'était annoncé formellement, d'un ton un peu trop détaché, et Mal l'aurait entendu à la radio, cela aurait été pareil. Mais peu importait la forme de l'annonce, parce que le contenu était le même et s'abattit sur elle avec violence alors qu'elle réalisait la signification de ses paroles. Et, plutôt qu'un soulagement quelconque, ce fut une immense douleur qui transperça sa poitrine alors que finalement, _finalement_ , sa mère l'avait abandonnée également. Définitivement. Sans retour en arrière possible.

Non. Ce n'était même pas un abandon. C'était bien pire.

— Elle m'a vendue, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle, et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Peinés et compatissants pour la plupart, surpris pour d'autres. Vendue. Comme un vulgaire objet dont elle était heureuse de se débarrasser, se félicitant sans doute d'avoir fait une bonne affaire.

Une boule se noua dans la gorge de Mal, douloureuse et insupportable. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas ici devant tout le monde. C'était hors de question.

De manière presque instantanée, Evie quitta le canapé où elle était assise avec sa mère pour rejoindre Mal, l'englobant dans un câlin sans se préoccuper des regards posés sur elles. Mais Mal, elle, en avait conscience, et s'esquiva de l'étreinte. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas...ne pouvait pas...

Les yeux d'Evie, remplis d'inquiétude, la détaillèrent un instant, avec l'envie de lui dire tellement de choses, de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre elle pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais elle comprenait le non-désir de se montrer vulnérable, et se contenta donc de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa main fermée autour de la sienne, bien plus parlante que n'importe quel mot.

Un silence perdura encore un peu, puis Anita le brisa, avec beaucoup de douceur et de délicatesse.

— Je sais que c'est un peu abrupt pour toi Mal, mais c'est une bonne chose. Queen a raison, peu importe tes décisions, à partir de maintenant, ta mère n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi.

Mal ne répondit rien, se contentant de déglutir son chagrin, incapable de se réjouir et de réaliser l'ampleur de l'événement.

Elle était libre.

oOoOoOo

Même si la question de contacter ou non la mère de Mal était à présent réglée, le sujet resta un instant au cœur de la conversation, le temps qu'Anita et Evie prennent connaissance de ce qui avait été dit et s'assurent qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de réentendre parler un jour de cette femme. Mal écouta les échanges sans intervenir, absorbant les informations sans y accorder de seconde pensée, parce que cela aurait été beaucoup trop à gérer. Elle resta donc silencieuse un long moment, se contentant de manger les cookies qu'Evie lui donnait à un rythme régulier. Et puis, à son plus grand dépit, la conversation revint sur l'après. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Je veux rester avec Evie, fut la seule réponse cohérente qui sortit de sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, encore moins une supplique. C'était simplement le seul de ses désirs qui était limpide et dont elle avait conscience. Pourtant, bien que ce n'était ni une demande ni une question, elle obtint une réponse pour le moins inattendue.

— J'ai envisagé cette possibilité, confia la mère d'Evie, et la manière dont celle-ci se redressa à côté de Mal indiqua qu'elle non plus n'avait pas soupçonné cette tournure des choses. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai vraiment évalué les différentes situations possibles. Et je suis navrée, mais cela est impossible pour toi de vivre avec nous légalement.

— Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Mal.

Elles l'avaient fait pendant des mois, et elles s'étaient toujours bien débrouillées. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit différent si la situation était officielle.

— Parce qu'il faudrait que je devienne ta tutrice légale, que je ne suis pas suffisamment présente pour cela. Et que de toute façon, il faudrait plusieurs semaines pour que j'obtienne toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

— Mais Anita...

— Anita possède déjà une agrégation grâce à Carlos.

Mal se laissa tomber contre le dossier, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. C'était logique, et elle ne voyait aucune raison de mettre leurs paroles en doute, mais c'était stupide. Elle voulait vivre avec Evie. Habiter avec elle. Partager son quotidien. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y avait que Evie qui valait la peine.

Il n'y avait que Evie qui la comprenait, et qui avait gagné son entière confiance. Elle avait besoin d'Evie, et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

oOoOoOo

La mère d'Evie resta un peu plus de deux heures, et malgré les échanges délicats, l'ensemble de sa visite se passa bien. L'amélioration de sa relation avec sa fille était flagrante, et personne ne pouvait nier ses efforts. Néanmoins, et en faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour aider la situation de Mal, celle-ci ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Tout était encore trop récent, et Evie était toujours fragile. Presque naïve. Il était hors de question qu'elle relâche son attention et qu'elle laissa sa mère la détruire à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour la femme de partir et que tout le monde se mit à s'agiter pour débarrasser la table, emballer les gâteaux restants et aller s'occuper des chiens, elles eurent l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête pendant quelques minutes, et Mal en profita pour faire passer le message. Elle avait peut-être laissé transparaître des failles au cours de l'après-midi, dévoilant ses faiblesses à son ennemi, mais elle tenait à lui faire savoir qu'en cas de dérapage avec Evie, elle l'attendrait au tournant, et ne laisserait rien passer.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide au point de formuler des menaces à voix haute. Tout passa par son regard et son expression. Sauf que, à sa plus grande surprise, plutôt que de l'agacement ou du mépris, ce fut un petit sourire fier qui apparût sur le visage de la femme en face d'elle.

— Je suis heureuse d'être seule avec toi un instant, Mal. Parce que je tenais à te remercier.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas entièrement dissimuler sa surprise, Mal pinça les lèvres, méfiante. Elle ne prononça pas un mot, lui laissant l'occasion de poursuivre.

— Merci de ce que tu as fait pour Evie. Merci de la protéger et de veiller sur elle. De faire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Même maintenant, quand tu me regardes avec cette expression où tu sembles prête à m'arracher la gorge si je dis un mot de travers, je réalise que tu es bénéfique pour elle. Tu lui as apporté beaucoup, et je te suis reconnaissante de continuer à le faire en dépit des problèmes qui te tombent dessus.

La garde de Mal se relâcha imperceptiblement, et elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle acceptait les remerciements, et les excuses non-formulées qui se trouvaient dedans. La mère d'Evie avait encore de la route à parcourir pour devenir ouverte, généreuse et agréable, mais elle essayait, et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher ça.

— Je donnerai ma vie pour la protéger, déclara Mal avec tout le sérieux du monde.

— Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de faire en sorte que tu restes dans sa vie.

Mal ne répondit rien, parce qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses que cette femme ignorait. A ses yeux, elle et Evie n'étaient toujours que des amies. Des amies proches, mais uniquement des amies. Evie était terrifiée à l'idée de lui révéler la véritable intensité de leur relation et de détruire leur nouvelle relation. Peut-être que le jour où elle le découvrirait, elle changerait d'avis par rapport à la place de Mal dans la vie de sa fille.

— Une dernière chose, ajouta la femme en se levant pour aller récupérer son sac. Même si tu ne m'apprécies pas et que je suis l'une des dernières personnes au monde dont tu souhaites recevoir des conseils, permets-moi de t'en donner un. Tu es une fille intelligente, cela se voit. Mais tu oublies une partie de l'équation. Oui, ta mère t'a vendue. Mais elle a pu le faire uniquement parce qu'il y avait des personnes prêtes à t'acheter.


	41. Chapitre 29 (partie 2)

Mal s'ennuyait. C'était une journée nulle où il n'y avait rien à faire, et elle avait l'impression que l'ennui la dévorait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Evie et Carlos étaient occupés ensemble et avaient même eu l'audace de l'éjecter de la pièce, prétendant que sa mauvaise humeur et ses plaintes constantes les déconcentraient. Autant dire que ça n'avait fait que renforcer la mauvaise humeur en question.

Non pas que Mal se soit montrée particulièrement agréable ces derniers jours, elle était même plutôt insupportable. Constamment grincheuse, elle râlait sur tout et tout le monde. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si le monde était merdique et que personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre.

Assise par terre dans le salon, elle avait mis la main sur une des balles appartenant aux chiens, et tentait à présent d'évacuer sa frustration en l'envoyant cogner le mur à intervalles réguliers. C'est une forme de thérapie qui aurait pu fonctionner si elle avait vécu seule, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

— Mal, pourrais-tu cesser ça ? demanda Roger d'un ton légèrement exaspéré en entrant dans la pièce. J'essaye de travailler.

Mal ne répondit pas, se renfrognant simplement et relançant la balle de manière provocante. Elle mit un peu plus de puissance dans son geste, intensifiant le choc et le bruit. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que l'homme fronçait les sourcils, mécontent.

— Tu vas abîmer le mur.

La balle revint dans sa main, et elle la relança.

— Mal.

A nouveau, elle répéta le geste sans un mot, sans un regard. Elle se moquait de ce qu'il pensait, ou de son stupide mur.

— Très bien. Si tu fais des dégâts, c'est toi qui les payeras.

Cette fois, un souffle moqueur échappa à l'adolescente. Elle s'en fichait, c'était quand même leur argent au final. Celui qu'ils s'entêtaient à lui donner. Elle ne voulait pas de leur argent, ni de leur maison, ni de leur tolérance. Elle détestait qu'ils se montrent gentils et accueillants. Elle ne voulait pas de ce qu'ils avaient à lui donner. Elle n'avait rien demandé.

Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était qu'on la laisse répandre sa mauvaise humeur en paix, et elle s'appliqua donc à le faire en relançant la balle contre le mur.

oOoOoOo

C'était un après-midi tranquille mais pluvieux. Par conséquent, les trois adolescents étaient installés dans le salon. Mal et Carlos jouaient à un jeu vidéo pendant qu'Evie lisait un livre que sa mère lui avait recommandé. Recommandé. Pas ordonné, pas soumis de force, elle n'attendait rien en retour, et s'était contentée de l'évoquer au détour de l'une de leur conversation. Evie n'avait plus pris autant de plaisir à découvrir un livre depuis des années, et elle se laissa rapidement absorber par les pages qui retraçaient l'histoire d'une femme journaliste incroyable, oubliant presque la présence des deux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de collision retentisse, suivi par des cris.

— MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE ?!

Evie leva les yeux de son livre juste à temps pour voir Carlos se jeter à genoux par terre et récupérer ce qui semblait être le cadavre d'une manette de la console. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Mal qui se tenait en retrait, renfrognée de colère.

— Mal ? demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

Au même instant, Anita surgit dans la pièce, alertée par le bruit et découvrit la même scène qu'Evie, avec quelques secondes de décalage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Mal a cassé ma manette ! accusa Carlos en montrant l'objet du délit à sa mère. Elle a perdu la partie et l'a volontairement jetée par terre !

— Mal !

— Arrêtez de répéter mon nom comme ça ! lança Mal en croisant les bras de mécontentement. Ce jeu est stupide !

— C'est toi qui est stupide ! rétorqua Carlos en se tournant vers elle, les joues rouges de colère. Tu détruis tout ce qu'on t'offre !

Mal fit un pas dans sa direction, refusant de se laisser insulter, et Evie et Anita réagirent presque en même temps pour s'interposer. Une bagarre entre ces deux-là était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

— Mal, va dans ta chambre, ordonna Anita.

Mal lui adressa un regard mauvais, prête à se rebeller, mais l'expression de l'adulte était intransigeante. Les sautes d'humeur de Mal était une chose qu'elle pouvait supporter au quotidien, mais il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse blesser Carlos – même indirectement – sans conséquence.

Après avoir lâché un souffle exaspéré, Mal obéit et monta à l'étage avec fureur, parce qu'elle en avait marre de tout ça. Perdre contre Carlos, perdre contre Anita, perdre contre la vie. C'était tellement frustrant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur rien.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Carlos ne semblait pas absolument pas calmé.

— C'est tout ? s'écria-t-il. Tu vas juste la laisser un peu dans sa chambre et c'est fini ? Elle a cassé ma manette, ça vaut plus de soixante euros ! J'en ai marre de Mal, j'en ai marre qu'elle détruise toutes mes affaires et qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur en permanence, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit la supporter ?

Un élan de culpabilité monta en Evie, et elle tenta de consoler son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Je vais t'en racheter une si tu veux.

— Evie, non, la contredit aussitôt Anita. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Tu n'as pas à racheter toutes les erreurs de Mal. Elle payera pour cette manette et présentera des excuses à Carlos.

— Pour qu'elle casse la suivante ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je retire mon accord ! Mal ne veut pas vivre avec nous, et bah qu'elle s'en aille !

Assez ironiquement, ce fut à son tour de jeter la manette par terre et de quitter la pièce avec colère pour rejoindre sa chambre. Evie et Anita échangèrent un regard triste et impuissant, parce que même si elles savaient toutes les deux que Carlos ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, la situation commençait à devenir injuste pour lui, et il allait très vite réellement souhaiter le départ de Mal.

oOoOoOo

— Tu aimes te faire remarquer.

Installée par terre, la mine boudeuse, Mal releva la tête pour regarder Evie, qui était accotée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés et l'expression moralisatrice.

— Si tu viens me faire la leçon, tu peux repartir, marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Cela avait déjà semblé interminable quand Anita était venue lui reprocher son comportement, tentant en vain de lui extorquer une explication ou des excuses, et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'Evie vienne en rajouter une couche. Celle-ci pinça les lèvres à sa réponse et s'avança dans la chambre, prenant la direction de leur lit.

— Je suis en colère pour ce que tu as fait, souligna-t-elle avec un regard désapprobateur. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire la leçon. Je suis là pour parler. Si tu veux.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et tendit une main en direction de Mal, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Celle-ci fit la moue, évaluant les possibilités que ce soit un piège, puis accepta l'invitation et se hissa à ses côtés. L'expression d'Evie, d'abord un peu sévère, se radoucit à l'instant où les yeux de Mal se posèrent sur elle, et elle soupira avant de tendre les bras vers sa petite amie pour lui proposer un câlin. Evidemment, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et, en une seconde, elle se retrouva blottie contre elle, toujours un peu boudeuse.

— Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de compliqué, tu sais ça ? déclara Evie en lui embrassant tendrement la tête, et Mal se colla un peu plus contre elle.

— C'est le monde qui est compliqué, bougonna-t-elle.

Un petit rire échappa à Evie, et elle défit l'étreinte pour regarder Mal en face.

— Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?

— Parce que j'ai perdu la partie et qu'apparemment je suis aussi stupide que ce stupide jeu.

— Je ne parle pas de ça.

— De quoi alors ?

— De ton attitude générale. De ta mauvaise humeur et de ton agressivité permanente envers tout le monde.

Mal haussa les épaules, et les sourcils d'Evie se froncèrent légèrement d'agacement.

— Personne n'est dupe tu sais, fit-elle remarquer. On sait tous que tu pousses les limites pour qu'ils finissent par ne plus vouloir de toi.

La bouche de Mal s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle.

— Ce n'est pas...

— C'est exactement ce que tu fais, la coupa Evie. Et ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Sa petite amie croisa ses bras, vexée, et son expression boudeuse fit sa réapparition.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que tu fais déjà partie de leur famille.

— Pas plus que toi, rétorqua Mal en roulant des yeux comme si ça l'agaçait de devoir soulever une évidence.

— Si, plus que moi, contra Evie en captant son regard pour être sûre que le message passe correctement. Tu nies la réalité, mais tu es celle qui est soumise aux règles, tu es celle qui te fait réprimander en permanence, tu es celle qui a de l'argent de poche, et qui t'en fait priver. Tu es celle à qui Anita a proposé d'aller acheter des nouveaux vêtements et de la décoration. Quand ils parlent de cette pièce, c'est ta chambre. Pas la mienne, pas la nôtre, toujours la tienne.

— C'est bon, stop. Ce sont juste des détails.

— Tu es celle de qui ils tentent de se rapprocher autant qu'ils peuvent, et tu es toujours celle qui les repousse stupidement par peur d'être aimée.

Le visage de Mal se ferma, et elle détourna les yeux.

— Je pensais que tu n'étais pas là pour me faire la leçon, grommela-t-elle.

— Je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits.

— Je ne veux plus parler de ça. S'il-te-plaît.

Evie laissa échapper un autre soupir, mais acquiesça. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et maintenant c'était à Mal d'en faire ce qu'elle voulait. A la place, elle lui mit une petite pichenette sur le bras pour récupérer son attention.

— Tu dois des excuses à Carlos, signala-t-elle d'une voix indiscutable. Et abstiens-toi de t'en prendre à nouveau à ses affaires, parce que si je dois choisir mon camp entre vous deux, c'est lui qui est innocent.

Mal grogna et Evie l'attira à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser. Peu importe à quel point elle était stupide, compliquée et déraisonnable, elle s'était engagée à l'aimer pour toutes ces raisons également.

oOoOoOo

Le rire d'Evie explosa dans la pièce, joyeux et amusé, alors qu'une minuscule langue s'agitait contre sa joue.

— Arrête de me lécher !

Contre son visage, le petit chien ignora totalement la demande, s'appliquant à couvrir la moindre parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée sous les rires de l'adolescente et l'expression désabusée mais attendrie de Mal, qui tentait comme elle pouvait de capturer leur échange.

Pour occuper leur après-midi, ils avaient décidé d'organiser une séance photos avec les chiots, afin de conserver des souvenirs de leur passage dans leurs vies. L'idée semblait plutôt chouette en théorie. En pratique, il s'avéra qu'amener quatre chiots pleins d'énergie dans la véranda – où la luminosité était la meilleure, d'après Mal – s'avérait être plus compliqué que prévu.

— Carlos, fais attention ! Il y en a un qui tente de s'échapper !

Le pauvre Carlos, qui était chargé de surveiller les trois autres pendant qu'Evie prenait la pose avec leur petit champion de la léchouille, se précipita pour rattraper celui qui tentait de prendre la fuite tandis qu'un troisième en profitait pour se carapater dans l'autre sens. La petite femelle, elle, était en train de consciencieusement mâchouiller la chaussure de Mal. Jusqu'à présent, celle-ci était parvenue à obtenir une cinquantaine de clichés flous et seulement quatre de qualité honorable. Mais honnêtement elle s'en moquait. Ils s'amusaient bien, les chiots avaient l'occasion d'explorer le monde et même si toutes les photos terminaient floues ou ridicules, elles leur rappelleraient non seulement ce moment, mais aussi tous les autres souvenirs bâtis avec leurs quatre petits compagnons poilus le temps d'un été.

— Non non non ! s'écria subitement Carlos. Il a fait pipi.

— Encore ? Mais ils sont minuscules, comment ils peuvent contenir autant de liquide ?

— C'est pas moi qui essuie cette fois.

— Bien, je vais le faire !

Levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, Evie tendit le chiot qu'elle tenait à Mal pour aller s'emparer du rouleau d'essuie-tout. Cette dernière réceptionna l'animal avec agilité, plus du tout craintive de le faire tomber, et le petit chien, pas du tout perturbé d'avoir changé de mains, reprit son activité en se mettant à lécher ses doigts, lui arrachant un sourire.

— Bon sang, vous allez me manquer vous quatre, lui chuchota-t-elle en secret.

oOoOoOo

Le problème en habitant chez d'autres personnes pour une longue période, c'est qu'on se retrouvait mêlés à leur vie sociale de gré ou de force. Roger et Anita s'étaient montrés assez respectueux du besoin d'espace de Mal et Evie, invitant rarement leurs amis ou connaissances. Mais parfois, c'était inévitable, et les deux filles étaient alors présentées comme des amies de Carlos qu'ils hébergeaient pour quelques jours, sans plus de détails.

Ce soir-là, c'était un couple d'amis qui venait dîner chez eux, et même si c'était prévu de longue date, Mal ne trouva pas d'échappatoire et se retrouva donc à table avec de parfaits étrangers. Tout aurait pu se passer sans problème, les adultes discutant d'un côté et les jeunes de l'autre, mais ce couple d'amis avait une particularité : ils étaient l'une des familles qui allait accueillir l'un des chiots. Du moins c'était ce que tous pensaient jusqu'à ce que l'homme du couple prenne la parole en plein repas.

—Au fait, à propos du chien, ça fait quelques jours que nous réfléchissons et entre ma mutation au boulot, le déménagement et le bébé à venir, nous commençons à nous dire que c'est beaucoup de stress et de changement sans en plus ajouter un animal dans tout ça.

C'était une discussion qui ne les incluait pas, mais évidemment ces paroles atteignirent Mal, Evie et Carlos qui étaient à l'autre bout de la table. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les adultes presque en simultané, découvrant la surprise sur le visage d'Anita et Roger. Surprise qui se transforma vite en bienveillance.

— Oui bien sûr, c'est compréhensible, et c'est mieux de décider ça maintenant que plus tard. Il n'y a pas de souci pour nous.

— Attendez, intervint brusquement Mal d'une voix forte. Ils s'étaient engagés à prendre un chien et tout à coup ils n'en veulent plus ?

Elle sentit Evie poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui signaler de rester calme, mais elle l'ignora, révoltée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Leur situation a changé Mal, et c'est très responsable de leur part de...

— Responsable ? Non ! C'est égoïste !

Sa tête pivota vers les principaux concernés, son regard lançant des éclairs de fureur.

— De quel droit vous faites ça ? Vous vous engagez à prendre soin d'un être vivant et puis vous changez d'avis ? Il comptait sur vous ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on lui parle de sa future famille, et vous comme ça vous décidez que vous ne voulez plus de lui ? Mais allez-vous faire foutre !

— Mal !

Malgré l'intervention d'Anita, Mal continua sur sa lancée, sa vision tremblant de rage alors que ses deux victimes semblaient confuses sur les raisons de cet emportement soudain.

— Vous comptez faire ça avec votre bébé aussi ? Changer d'avis quand il ne conviendra plus à votre vie ? C'est dégueulasse, vous avez aucun droit de rejeter ce chiot simplement pour votre confort, vous vous étiez engagé et maintenant vous l'abandonnez ! Vous n'avez rien de responsables, vous êtes des ordures qui méritez juste d'aller crever en enfer !

— MAL ! Ça suffit !

La voix d'Anita n'avait jamais été aussi sévère, et Mal se tourna finalement vers elle, la mâchoire serrée, de la rage plein le cœur alors qu'elle noyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son envie de bondir sur ces personnes pour les cogner et leur faire ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la douleur ressentie lorsqu'on était rejeté par quelqu'un qui était supposé prendre soin de nous.

— Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement irrespectueux à ma table, excuse-toi sur le champ.

Mal plissa les yeux de mécontentement. C'était une chose d'obéir et de tolérer les ordres dans un cadre fermé et relativement intime. Mais en public ? Hors de question qu'elle passe pour le genre de fille bien gentille qui se soumettait dès qu'un adulte prenait la parole.

— Jamais de la vie, répliqua Mal en fronçant le nez de dégoût, comme si cette perspective était la chose la plus absurde et répugnante qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

Un silence suivit sa réponse, et Carlos et Evie échangèrent un regard anxieux et terrifié avant de reporter leur attention sur l'échange tendu et silencieux entre Mal et Anita. Elles s'affrontaient sans un mot. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles l'adolescente montra clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de plier, tandis que son opposante affichait une expression stricte mais maîtrisée.

— Très bien, annonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Si tu ne présentes pas tes excuses, tu es priée de quitter la table et de monter dans ta chambre.

Mal cligna des yeux, décontenancée par cette réponse. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle insiste, et qu'elle l'oblige à s'excuser. Tout de suite l'envoyer à l'étage et la séparer de la conversation était humiliant, presque infantilisant, et peut-être pire dans un sens.

— Maintenant Mal. Laisse ton assiette et monte.

Instinctivement, Mal avait envie de tenir tête à cet ordre et juste se montrer butée et contrariante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Mais la main d'Evie lui pinça la cuisse, comme un conseil silencieux. C'était une échappatoire qui lui était offerte. Un moyen de s'éloigner et de faire retomber la pression avant que la situation s'envenime. Elle avait certes le choix de rester et de se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance, ou celui de s'éloigner, de ne pas céder pour les excuses et de partir la tête haute en affirmant sa position.

Alors, une moue contrariée sur le visage de ne pas avoir d'autre solution à sa disposition, Mal se redressa brusquement, repoussa sa chaise avec un peu trop d'énergie et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment perdu. Elle avait juste évité un plus gros conflit. Pour les épargner. Donc non, elle n'avait pas perdu. Ça avait juste été de la clémence de sa part. Juste au cas où ils n'étaient pas conscients de ça, elle veilla bien à claquer la porte derrière elle.

oOoOoOo

Mal n'était pas sûre du temps qu'elle avait passé là, assise par terre, sans personne pour la déranger. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus de combien de temps était supposé durer le dîner, ni de qui se mettrait à la chercher en premier. Sans doute Evie. Ou Anita. Peut-être Carlos. Ou les trois à la fois.

Elle s'en moquait à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était qu'ils ne la trouvent pas tout de suite, parce qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle était bien là, seule, tranquille, un chiot endormi au creux de ses jambes.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister au besoin de venir ici, de le caresser, de lui promettre qu'elle veillait sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sente délaissé. Pourquoi lui avait perdu sa famille, alors que ses frères et sœur avaient le privilège de conserver la leur ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il était comme les autres petits chiens.

Perdita l'avait regardé curieusement en la voyant prendre spécifiquement un chiot, mais n'avait pas réagi. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait. Peut-être qu'elle savait que Mal avait pris la défense de son petit, et voulait juste lui offrir de l'amour. Son nouveau petit protégé au creux des mains, l'adolescente était allée s'asseoir dans un coin, ignorant les couinements des trois autres, et elle s'était mise à le caresser, lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Il avait fini par s'endormir, et Mal avait découvert qu'avoir un jeune chien tout doux et tout chaud blotti contre elle était une sensation unique. Incroyable de penser qu'il s'était laissé aller ainsi, lui faisant pleinement confiance pour sa survie et son bien-être.

Évidemment, cet instant d'apaisement et de tranquillité devait bien se terminer, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'espace d'une seconde, Mal espéra que ce soit juste Evie, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas le cas.

— Tu étais supposée aller dans ta chambre, fit remarquer la voix d'Anita, réprobatrice.

— Ma chambre n'est pas dans cette maison, rétorqua Mal à voix basse.

Elle n'était même plus certaine d'avoir une chambre quelque part, à vrai dire.

— Mal.

Un soupir. Anita s'avança dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil au parc des chiens, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

— Il est avec moi, prononça Mal doucement, se doutant qu'elle allait l'interroger sur celui qui manquait à l'appel.

— Évidemment.

Un silence. Elle caressa Perdita, lui murmurant quelque chose que Mal n'entendit pas, puis s'approcha finalement de l'adolescente, qui se renfrogna et baissa la tête.

— Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

Anita rit doucement, et Mal détesta cet échange, parce qu'il ressemblait à ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Evie. Sauf que ce n'était pas Evie, tout était différent et beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec Evie. Néanmoins, tout comme Evie l'aurait fait, Anita s'assit à côté d'elle, laissant une distance bienveillante entre elle, et la regarda avec tristesse et compréhension. Sauf qu'Evie, elle, se serait mise à parler. Elle aurait dit des trucs improbables et merveilleux à Mal, la contrariant, l'encourageant et la rassurant tout en même. Elle aurait dit exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, parce qu'Evie était comme ça et qu'elle savait toujours quoi dire.

Anita ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Une fois assise près de Mal, elle se contenta de la regarder et de lui sourire gentiment. Et ça aurait dû être positif, parce que Mal ne voulait pas l'écouter ni avoir à lui répondre, mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. C'était stressant et perturbant. Comment Mal était-elle supposée lui montrer qu'elle refusait de lui répondre si elle ne lui parlait pas ? Comment Mal pouvait-elle exprimer sa mauvaise humeur si tout ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle c'était quelqu'un qui semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, sans lui demander ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait, et qu'est-ce que Mal devait faire ?

— Je croyais que vous vouliez parler, bougonna l'adolescente lorsque le silence devint trop irritant pour être supporté.

— C'est toi qui as des choses à dire, pas moi.

Super. Mal leva les yeux au ciel, et si elle avait pu, elle se serait mise debout et l'aurait plantée là. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle avait un chiot endormi dans le creux de ses jambes, et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Alors elle baissa les yeux vers la petite boule de poil, et le caressant gentiment, d'un seul doigt, obtenant un petit grognement de bien-être en réponse.

— Ils sont stupides, déclara-t-elle sans lâcher le chien des yeux. Ils ne le connaissent même pas. Ils ne savent même pas à quoi il ressemblera plus tard. Il est encore trop petit pour savoir tout ce qu'il aura d'exceptionnel.

— Vraiment ? Et pourquoi toi tu sais qu'il sera exceptionnel ?

— Je ne le sais pas, répliqua Mal en lui lançant un regard agacé. C'est ce que je viens de dire. Personne ne peut le savoir, parce qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un petit truc tout fragile sans rien de particulier, mais il _pourrait_ devenir exceptionnel. Il aurait pu devenir un chien incroyable, et ils ne le sauront jamais. Ils ont tout gâché en décidant de ne pas le prendre.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, et elle éloigna sa main du petit chien pour ne pas le blesser par inadvertance. Elle avait les yeux baissés à présent, remplis de rage et de colère pour ces imbéciles qui changeaient d'avis comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas engagés à prendre soin d'un petit être vivant.

— C'est juste un chiot, Mal. Et ils se sont montrés responsables en refusant de le prendre alors que leur situation a changé. Comme tu l'as dit, il est encore tout petit, rempli de possibilités. On va juste lui trouver une nouvelle famille, et il sera tout aussi heureux que les autres.

— Mais si la nouvelle famille ne convient pas ? S'ils apprennent qu'il s'est fait rejeter une fois déjà, et se mettent à penser que tous ses défauts viennent de là ? Et s'ils l'abandonnent aussi ? Et s'il se retrouve condamné à être abandonné encore et encore à cause de ce premier rejet ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux ? Non. Peut-être. Mais c'étaient des larmes de rage et de colère, pas de chagrin. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être triste. Il n'était pas question d'elle. Il était question de ce petit chien.

— Mal.

Elle serra la mâchoire, tentant de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas répondre. Elle n'aimait pas cette discussion.

— Mal, je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner.

— Pourquoi pas ? lança-t-elle avec rancœur. Je ne suis pas un chiot. Je ne suis pas mignonne et minuscule et remplie de possibilités. Je suis assez grande pour qu'on sache que je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Je ne suis pas intelligente comme Carlos, ni...absolument tout ce que peut être Evie. Je suis mal élevée, impolie, violente, incapable de respecter une consigne, potentiellement stupide à l'école, je rate absolument tout ce que je fais. Il n'y a même aucune raison pour que vous vouliez de moi à la base !

Elle s'était emportée, et avait bougé sans le vouloir, réveillant le petit chien qui dormait contre elle. Il couina, un peu perdu, et sa maman arriva instantanément, se mettant à le lécher pour le rassurer alors que les doigts de Mal se refermait autour de lui dans une piètre tentative pour s'excuser.

— Désolée p'tit gars, murmura-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante. Même rester calme pour t'offrir une sieste je n'en suis visiblement pas capable.

Elle voulut se mettre debout, le redéposer avec le reste de sa fratrie et aller trouver un refuge ailleurs, parce qu'elle en avait assez de cette conversation et que de toute façon, tout avait déjà été dit. Mais la main d'Anita se referma autour de son poignet, la forçant à rester en place. Mal se tendit instantanément parce que c'était une _adulte_ et que personne n'avait le droit de la toucher sans sa permission, et certainement pas un adulte en position d'autorité.

— Lâchez-moi, prononça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tout de suite.

— Rassieds-toi, et il va se rendormir contre toi.

Elle lâcha le poignet de Mal, la laissant décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle était libre de partir et d'échapper à cette conversation si elle le souhaitait vraiment, mais elle avait aussi une raison de rester. L'adolescente resta immobile, suspendue entre les deux. C'était étrange comme elle semblait toujours avoir le choix, alors qu'en réalité elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment.

Il avait deux choses qu'elle avait appris au cours des dernières semaines. La première était que peu importe à quel point elle essayait, elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment échapper à ce genre de conversation. La deuxième était qu'avoir un chiot endormi tout contre soi était une sensation qui n'était pas offerte à tout le monde, et qu'elle risquait potentiellement de ne jamais la retrouver de sa vie. Alors malgré son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir, elle se laissa retomber en arrière, gardant le petit chien bien à l'abri dans ses mains pour lui éviter un choc, et se réinstalla pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'aise. Il couina un peu, se déplaça de quelques centimètres puis, comme annoncé, se recoucha sur Mal avec un bâillement adorable.

— Tu sais ce que je vois quand je te regarde, Mal ?

L'adolescente garda son regard rivé sur son camarade canin, refusant de tourner son visage vers Anita. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, alors elle ne répondit rien, tout en sachant que ça ne la stopperait pas.

— Je vois une jeune femme en devenir qui est déjà exceptionnelle. Intelligente, douée, talentueuse. Pleine de ressources et de bonnes intentions, avec une loyauté à toute épreuve.

— Je ne suis rien de tout ça, grogna Mal.

— Si tu l'es. Mais tu as raison, tu n'es pas seulement ça. Tu es aussi une adolescente en colère, blessée, abîmée par la vie. Et c'est ça qui te rend vraiment exceptionnelle, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. C'est le fait que malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu es toujours capable d'aimer, de t'attacher et de protéger.

Mal ferma les yeux, parce que c'était faux. Elle savait que c'était faux.

— Regarde autour de toi, Mal. Il y a des tas de gens qui ont vu ta valeur, et qui ont choisi de te garder dans leur vie. Evie, Carlos, probablement Jay. Et je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls.

La poitrine de Mal était douloureuse. Sa gorge aussi. Sa tête aussi, alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour bloquer ses pensées, et toutes les contradictions qu'elles allaient lui apporter. A la place, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la masse du chiot qui dormait contre elle, sur sa respiration, sur la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

— Lui aussi, ajouta Anita en notant son changement d'attitude. Il a senti ta bienveillance à son égard. Il sait que tu cherches à le protéger, et il te fait confiance, au point de s'abandonner totalement à toi. Et sa mère te laisse faire, pour les mêmes raisons. Un chien ne ment pas, Mal. Et moi non plus, même si tu as le droit de ne pas me croire.

Elle tendit sa main, allant chercher le menton de Mal pour l'encourager à tourner la tête, avec douceur. Elle ne rencontra pas d'autres résistance qu'un petit sursaut de surprise, et découvrit des yeux verts humides, remplis de doutes et de peur. C'était tout ce que Mal était, au-delà de sa carapace. Des doutes et de la peur.

— Je t'aime beaucoup Mal. Le peu que tu as montré de toi en quelques jours est attachant. Surprenant, parfois agaçant, mais attachant. Et la proposition qu'on te fait de t'accueillir chez nous n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, même si tu en as l'impression. Roger et moi en avons longuement discuté, et j'ai perdu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil à y penser. C'est quelque chose que nous souhaitons vraiment t'offrir, et si tu l'acceptes, je te promets qu'on ne changera jamais d'avis.

La gorge de Mal se noua un peu plus fort, et de nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres, à la fois pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et à la fois pour s'empêcher de donner une réponse trop précipitée. Anita lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis se mit debout.

— Je vais te laisser tranquille pour y réfléchir, et rassurer Evie sur ton état. Quand tu en as envie, tu es libre de nous rejoindre dans le salon, peu importe ta décision, et même si tu n'en as pas encore prise, d'accord ?

Mal acquiesça vaguement, reportant son attention sur le chien. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, cherchant à faire disparaître ses larmes tout en écoutant Anita s'éloigner et ouvrir la porte.

— Oh, une dernière chose ! s'exclama celle-ci juste avant de quitter la pièce. Si tu décides de rester parmi nous, je suis à peu près certaine que je peux convaincre Roger qu'un nouveau chien ne sera pas de trop ici.

Mal eut à peine le temps de comprendre le sens de ces paroles que la porte s'était refermée, la laissant seule. Ou presque. Entre ses jambes, le petit chiot choisit pile ce moment pour s'étirer, réaliser qu'il manquait de chaleur, et tituber jusqu'à la main de Mal, contre laquelle il se blottit sans hésitation. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescente, la dénouant légèrement alors que ses doigts caressaient le pelage tout doux.

— C'est de la triche ça, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

oOoOoOo

C'était la nuit. Mais même si la maison était calme, plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, ce n'était pas le cas des pensées de Mal qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, la maintenant éveillée malgré tous ses efforts pour les faire taire et trouver un peu de tranquillité.

Sa position n'aidait pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil, allongée en travers du lit, sa tête posée sur le ventre d'Evie qui ne dormait pas non plus, plongée dans ses propres tourments et signalant son état d'éveil avec ses doigts qui passaient à intervalles réguliers dans les cheveux de Mal, aussi tendres que pensifs.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment discuté ensemble des divers événements de la journée. Elles en avaient eu l'occasion, mais elles avaient préféré ne rien dire, se contentant de s'assurer au travers de regards inquiets et de sourires rassurants que l'autre allait bien. Mais ne pas avoir l'opinion d'Evie commençait à déranger Mal, parce qu'elle était la pièce principale de l'échiquier de sa vie. A la fois la reine et le roi, elle était celle qui lui permettait d'avancer tout en étant celle qu'il fallait protéger.

— Evie ? murmura-t-elle finalement, brisant le calme nocturne.

— Mal ? répondit Evie, un peu surprise de l'entendre prendre la parole, et déboussolée parce qu'elle venait d'être tirée de ses propres pensées.

— Tu comptes retourner chez ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Pas forcément tout de suite mais bientôt. Au moins à la rentrée.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Mal avait quand même besoin de la réponse, pour fixer cette partie du puzzle.

— Oui, prononça Evie dans un souffle, et quelque chose dans sa voix signalait qu'il y avait un amoncellement de doutes et de questionnements derrière cette confirmation, mais ils restèrent cachés.

— Est-ce que tu auras besoin de moi ?

C'était étrange à demander, surtout que rien ne permettait à Mal de retourner vivre chez Evie, mais si celle-ci lui répondait que oui, elle aurait besoin d'elle, alors Mal trouverait un moyen de le faire. Veiller sur Evie était le plus important, quoiqu'elle doive sacrifier pour ça.

Il y eut un long silence, au cours duquel Evie réfléchit à sa réponse. Un silence qui s'étira tellement que Mal craignit qu'elle ne réponde pas du tout, et elle tenta de se redresser pour la regarder, mais les doigts d'Evie se glissèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux, lui intimant de rester en place et de lui laisser prendre son temps.

— J'aurais toujours besoin de toi, répondit-elle finalement. Mais peut-être...peut-être que ça peut fonctionner sans habiter ensemble. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de temps seule avec maman, et que tu as besoin de temps pour te construire sans moi, et qu'on peut juste se retrouver entre les deux, aussi souvent que possible ?

Mal déglutit, ne se posant même pas la question de comment Evie avait fait pour comprendre le sens caché de sa question.

— Tu penses vraiment que ça peut fonctionner ?

— Je ne sais pas, Mal. Mais essayer, découvrir et s'adapter ensemble, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ?

Mal ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lorsqu'elle remua cette fois, Evie ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Elle resta allongée, mais se tourna de manière à voir le visage d'Evie, qui lui offrit un petit sourire également, et chercha sa main au milieu des draps pour y glisser la sienne.

Il restait une question. Une pièce de puzzle qui n'était pas encore bien fixée, et que Mal ne savait pas trop comment aborder.

— Evie ?

— Oui ?

— Tu ne m'en voudras pas de vivre avec eux ? Je ne veux pas que...tu sois jalouse.

Evie la contempla avec étonnement, presque sans comprendre. Mal soutint son regard, la fixant sans expliquer, parce que c'était quelque chose dont elles n'avaient jamais parlé. Tout le dialogue passa à travers leurs yeux, il n'y eut pas le moindre mot prononcé. Finalement le visage d'Evie s'adoucit, sans la moindre rancœur.

— J'adore la famille de Carlos, admit-elle. Mais même si j'avais l'occasion d'en faire partie, je pense que je choisirai toujours ma mère. Mais toi...toi tu mérites d'avoir une famille, et des gens qui veillent sur toi. Des gens qui sont qualifiés pour prendre soin de toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en priver, et je n'en ai pas envie.

— Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu refusais, murmura Mal avec une petite voix, la suppliant presque d'être la raison pour laquelle elle dirait non.

Mais Evie n'était pas dupe, et secoua la tête.

— Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse, Mal. Et je pense que tu peux l'être avec eux.

Mal expira, libérant une bouffée d'air qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé retenir dans ses poumons. Un autre moment de silence s'installa, lui offrant la possibilité de réévaluer la situation avec ces nouveaux éléments à sa disposition. Evie la laissa faire à son rythme, caressant sa main avec ses doigts pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là si besoin. L'expression de Mal changea de manière amusante, alternant entre sourcils froncé, nez plissé, soupir dépassé et petit sourire à peine dissimulé. Et puis, plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Evie, elle s'autorisa un nouveau sourire, plus grand, plus confiant, presque réjoui. Elle avait l'expression d'une enfant sur le point de confier un secret.

— Je crois que je vais avoir un chien.


	42. Chapitre 30

— Mal, tu as pensé à prendre de la crème solaire ?

Mal leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son agacement.

— C'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis.

Anita se plaça face à elle, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une fausse posture de sévérité. Sur le lit se trouvait un sac de voyage violet, complètement neuf, dans lequel s'entassait des vêtements, des bandes dessinées, un carnet de dessin et mille et une autres choses inutiles. Mais définitivement pas de crème solaire.

— Et ça fait trois fois que tu ne la prends pas.

A nouveau, Mal roula des yeux pour montrer son exaspération, et un soupir lui répondit. 

— Ta peau est claire, Mal. Je veux juste être certaine que tu la protèges correctement. 

Au même moment, Evie entra dans la chambre, des serviettes propres entre les mains, et le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire.

— Je veillerai à ce qu'elle le fasse, assura-t-elle en posant les serviettes sur le lit. Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle passe la moitié du week-end à être grincheuse parce qu'elle est couverte de coups de soleil.

— Hé ! protesta Mal avec une moue boudeuse. Je sais m'occuper de moi.

Evie lui tira la langue avant de prendre la serviette du dessus pour aller la ranger dans sa propre valise, bien mieux organisée que celle de Mal. Anita ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassurée par cette promesse et attendrie par la complicité entre les deux filles.

— Je vous laisse terminer vos sacs alors. N'oubliez pas vos téléphones, vos chargeurs, vos papiers d'identité et aussi pensez à prendre des mouchoirs, c'est toujours pratique.

Cela lui valut une nouvelle mimique agacée de la part de Mal, et un grand sourire réjoui de la part d'Evie.

— Tout est sous contrôle ! assura celle-ci. C'est juste pour quatre jours, tout ira bien !

Anita rit un peu, amusée de la manière opposée dont chacune des filles réagissait et montrait son enthousiasme. Evie avait raison, elles ne seraient absentes que quatre jours. Un long week-end, offert par leurs parents. Elles avaient choisi d'aller à la plage après une allusion de Mal comme quoi elle n'y était jamais allée et avaient soigneusement planifié le voyage, choisi l'hôtel et décidé des activités. Quatre jours de vacances dans les vacances, quatre jours qu'elles allaient pouvoir passer en tête à tête, juste toutes les deux. Quatre jours pour faire la transition avec l'après, avec la rentrée des classes qui était la semaine suivante, et avec Evie qui allait retourner vivre avec sa mère tandis que Mal resterait chez les Radcliffe.

Quatre jours qui allaient marquer la fin des vacances, mais aussi d'un bout de leur vie.

oOoOoOo 

Elles étaient assises dans le sable, l'une contre l'autre, laissant le soleil caresser leurs peaux – qui avaient été soigneusement recouvertes par de la crème solaire, Evie y avait veillé – et ignorant le brouhaha ambiant.

— Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours, murmura Mal, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Evie.

— On finirait vite par s'ennuyer, répondit celle-ci alors que ses doigts se glissaient entre ceux de Mal, y apportant un peu de sable et beaucoup de douceur.

— Avec toi, je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer.

Le rire doux et léger d'Evie retentit, s'accordant si bien avec le bruit des vagues et des mouettes.

Une fois leurs clés récupérées à l'hôtel et leurs affaires déposées dans la chambre, elles étaient parties à l'aventure, se promenant sans destination précise. Mal avait déjà pris une centaine de photos, commandé trois fois à manger dans les petites boutiques qui longeaient la digue et fait promettre à Evie qu'elles iraient jouer aux machines à jetons de la petite salle d'arcade avant de repartir. Ensuite, elles s'étaient dirigées vers la plage, retirant leurs chaussures et marchant pieds nus dans le sable tiède, profitant de la sensation et du dépaysement avant de trouver un coin pas trop envahi de monde pour s'y installer. Elles étaient fatiguées du voyage et ne feraient sans doute rien d'extraordinaire aujourd'hui, mais qu'y avait-il de plus extraordinaire que d'être ensemble face à l'immensité de la mer ?

— Tu veux qu'on aille y tremper nos pieds après ? proposa Evie.

— Non.

— Non ?

C'était surprenant. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Mal saute sur l'occasion d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau.

— Non.

— Est-ce qu'il y a une explication à ce non aussi catégorique ?

Même sans voir son visage, Evie savait que Mal faisait la moue, réticente mais incapable de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

— J'ai peur des méduses, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

Prise au dépourvu par cette confession, Evie mit un instant à réagir, puis son rire remplaça la conversation. Vexée, Mal la repoussa.

— Ne te moque pas de moi !

— Je ne me moque pas de toi, promit Evie entre deux rires. C'est juste tellement adorable !

Mal continua à bouder, et Evie se mit debout, la tirant par la main.

— Allez viens, on va tremper nos pieds !

— Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas !

— On ne risque rien, je te promets ! assura Evie en essayant de la forcer à se lever.

Mal résista à la pression, restant résolument assise par terre, au plus grand dépit de sa petite amie qui finit par renoncer au duel de force pour tenter la séduction.

— Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux innocents, remplis de promesses.

— Evie, geignit Mal en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de résister à ça.

— Juste deux minutes, et si ça ne te plait pas on revient ici, promis !

Mal capitula, et accepta de se laisser entraîner jusqu'à la mer, dont les vagues clapotaient gentiment. Avec précaution et réticence, elle imita Evie, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau tiède, même si elle ne distinguait rien de ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Trente minutes plus tard, elles y étaient encore. Elles n'avaient pas croisé la moindre méduse, mais Evie regretta presque d'avoir convaincue Mal quand celle-ci lui bondit dessus, les faisant tomber toutes les deux à la renverse dans l'eau salée.

oOoOoOo

— On pourrait en prendre une pour Jay et lui envoyer, en échange de celles qu'il ne nous a jamais envoyé. Tu en dis quoi ?

Elles avaient trouvé une petite boutique charmante entièrement remplie de cartes postales, cartes de vœux et autres courriers. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elles fouinaient dedans. De toute façon, il s'était mis à pleuvoir à l'extérieur, donc autant qu'elles restent à l'abri.

Après avoir fait sa proposition, Evie tourna la tête à la recherche de Mal, pour la trouver un peu plus loin dans l'allée, avec déjà quatre cartes différentes entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes acheter tout ça ?

— Bah oui, rétorqua Mal en continuant de parcourir le rayonnage des yeux. Il en faut une pour tout le monde.

Evie pencha la tête, intriguée.

— Tout le monde ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais tellement de connaissances ?

Mal se tourna vers elle et brandit les cartes sous son nez, les faisant défiler.

— Celle-ci est pour Carlos, ces deux-là pour Anita, j'ai pas encore décidé, je cherche pour Roger.

— Mal ! rit Evie. Ils habitent ensemble, tu peux leur faire une carte commune.

— Mais je ne veux pas !

Mal fit la moue, serrant les cartes contre elle. Elle voulait qu'ils sachent qu'elle avait pensé à chacun d'eux. Même si elle ne savait pas quoi écrire à Roger. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à écrire ce qu'elle voulait à Anita. Une carte commune serait plus simple, mais aurait moins de sens. Une carte chacun, c'était un remerciement pour chacun. Et c'était tellement plus facile de remercier avec une carte qu'en face à face.

Evie l'observa un instant, sans répondre, puis montra sa compréhension d'un petit geste de la tête.

— On en envoie une chacune à Jay alors ?

— Ouais. J'aimerais en trouver une pour Uma et Harry aussi, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont et de quelle adresse utiliser, donc c'est peut-être inutile.

Harry et Uma, contrairement à Jay, leur avaient déjà envoyé quelques cartes postales. L'adresse d'Evie étant la seule qu'ils possédaient, c'était la mère de celle-ci qui avait réceptionné la plupart, mais même si elle s'était montrée suspicieuse et avait demandé à Evie de qui elles provenaient, elle avait eu la décence de ne pas les lire. Ce qui était plutôt mieux, vu les bêtises que leurs deux amis n'hésitaient pas à y écrire.

— Tu peux toujours leur en acheter une, la remplir et la dater, et leur transmettre quand tu le pourras.

— On peut faire ça ? s'étonna Mal avec de grands yeux.

— Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de règle pour l'envoi de cartes !

Mal sembla stupéfiée de cette découverte, puis entreprit de partir à la recherche de cartes drôles et adaptées à ses deux anciens compagnons de vie. Eux aussi, elle devait les remercier. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à l'époque, mais sans eux, sa vie aurait été radicalement différente.

oOoOoOo

— Il est parfait Mal.

— Vraiment ? Je le trouve un peu bancal.

— C'est vrai, mais il est fait de sable donc c'est normal.

Mal pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le château qu'elle venait de construire vaillamment, malgré le manque de coopération du sable. Elle s'était appliquée, peaufinant bien les détails et s'appliquant à y mettre des jolies tours, des fenêtres, et un petit ruisseau tout autour, avec un pont pour y pénétrer. Après tout, il était destiné à une princesse, dont ce château se devait d'être à la hauteur.

— C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt cool, admit-elle avec une pointe de fierté, avant de se tourner vers Evie. On peut y emménager alors !

Sa petite amie rit, secouant la tête avec amusement.

— On ne peut pas, notre château ne tiendra pas la nuit.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

L'expression de Mal était faussement scandalisée, et Evie dut se concentrer pour maintenir une expression sérieuse.

— J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se fasse emporter par la marée et devienne une cité engloutie.

— Mais le peuple ? Les habitants ? Nos cultures !

— Tout sera noyé, c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire.

— On ne peut pas y habiter alors ?

— Pas à long-terme, mais rien ne nous empêche d'en profiter encore un peu, avant que l'eau ne monte. On pourrait le décorer avec quelques coquillages, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Oh des coquillages pour composer un trésor !

Mal sautilla telle une enfant surexcitée par cette perspective et glissa sa main dans celle d'Evie, parce que c'était bien connu que la chasse aux coquillages était toujours plus efficace quand elle était faite à deux.

oOoOoOo

Elles avaient décidé de s'offrir une soirée au restaurant. Juste une, pour ne pas trop dépenser d'argent, et dans un restaurant familial et chaleureux pour se sentir à l'aise. C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent attablées devant des tomates crevettes pour Evie, un bon gros steak pour Mal, et une énorme ration de frites entre leurs assiettes, dans laquelle elles piochaient selon leur envie.

C'était réconfortant de savoir que même en passant leurs journées ensemble, sans se lâcher d'une semelle, elles avaient toujours des choses à se raconter. Même les moments de silence étaient des moments de partage, consacrés à se dévorer mutuellement des yeux et à se sourire, parce que c'était si simple et gratifiant de s'aimer sans que d'autres soucis ne viennent perturber leur bonheur.

Elles planifiaient donc joyeusement ce qu'elles voulaient faire le lendemain, et étaient en train de négocier une expédition en bateau – Mal était contre l'idée, mais Evie en avait vraiment envie – lorsque le téléphone de cette dernière sonna soudainement mais brièvement, indiquant la réception d'un message.

— C'est maman, annonça-t-elle en regardant son écran. Elle veut que je l'appelle dès que j'ai le temps.

— Encore ? Mais tu as déjà passé une heure à lui parler hier !

— Elle veut juste être sûre que tout se passe bien, répondit Evie en tapant un message sur son écran. Et ça n'a pas duré une heure.

— Presque.

La mère d'Evie s'était remise à lui téléphoner régulièrement alors qu'elles étaient toujours chez les Radcliffe. D'abord ça avait été comme avant, des appels auxquels Evie se sentait obligée de répondre immédiatement, même si elle devait suspendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis petit à petit, sa mère sembla avoir réalisé, et elle était passé aux messages, demandant à Evie de la contacter quand elle était libre. Plus d'obligation, plus d'invasion, juste une prise de nouvelles, si Evie avait envie de partager. Le contenu des appels aussi avait changé. Il avait d'abord été maladroit, ponctué de silence et de réponse évasives, puis peu à peu, Evie avait appris à faire confiance à sa mère pour ne plus la critiquer, et elle lui racontait de plus en plus de choses.

Avant, lorsque sa mère l'appelait, la contactait ou lui parlait d'une quelconque manière, elle pâlissait, perdait son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Désormais, leurs échanges semblaient la dynamiser, même s'il arrivait encore qu'elle raccroche avec une ombre sur le visage, le regard soucieux et rempli de remises en question. C'était un long chemin à parcourir, mais elles avançaient petit à petit, et il devenait de plus en plus agréable.

— Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle s'intéresse à ma vie, déclara l'adolescente en dérobant une frite et en la mangeant avec un sourire, parce que dans ce domaine-là aussi, il n'y avait que du progrès.

Mal ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle comprenait. Elle comprenait le plaisir qu'Evie ressentait de pouvoir enfin raconter les anecdotes du quotidien à sa mère, et de recevoir des questions en retour. C'était gratifiant d'avoir des preuves qu'elle était importante pour sa mère, qu'elle était désireuse de la connaître, de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait, quelle femme elle était en train de devenir. Mal comprenait bien, parce qu'elle-même appréciait parfois – pas toujours, elle tenait quand même à conserver son espace privé, et il y avait des jours où elle trouvait ça tout simplement invasif – quand Anita lui posait des questions pour savoir comment s'était passé une sortie ou une activité.

Et même si elle ne l'avait pas dit à Evie, elle aussi avait reçu un message chaque soir depuis qu'elles étaient ici. Juste un simple message, sans appel, sans échange trop intense et envahissant, mais néanmoins la preuve qu'à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, quelqu'un pensait à elle, et voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Un message auquel elle répondait avec un sourire, parce qu'il sonnait comme la promesse qu'elle avait une maison où rentrer, et une famille qui l'attendait.

oOoOoOo

Elles avaient trouvé un toboggan en plastique, niché dans une des dunes de sable. Il avait de toute évidence était placé là pour amuser les enfants, et c'est pour cette raison que Mal s'y retrouva perchée, un grand sourire sur le visage, comme si le monde venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux.

— Viens Evie ! cria-t-elle en direction de sa petite amie qui la regardait de loin, le vent agitant ses cheveux.

— Ce n'est pas adapté à notre taille !

— On s'en fout, l'important c'est qu'il glisse ! Allez viens !

— On va le casser !

— Mais non, regarde !

Pour bien démontrer son argument, Mal s'élança sur la pente en plastique et, aidée par le sable, elle glissa tout son long sans le moindre problème avant d'atterrir presque gracieusement à quelques mètres d'Evie.

— Tu vois, il fonctionne très bien. Allez fais-le avec moi !

Sans attendre qu'Evie donne son accord, elle alla la chercher par la main et se mit à la tirer pour qu'elle grimpe la dune avec elle.

— Mal ! protesta Evie avec très peu de résistance, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'écrouler dans le sable et d'en avoir partout dans les vêtements pour le reste de la journée.

En quelques secondes à peine, Mal se retrouva à nouveau installée sur le toboggan, les yeux suppliants alors qu'elle attendait qu'Evie la rejoigne et s'installe sur ses genoux. Celle-ci tenta encore un peu de refuser mais fut incapable de retenir un sourire qui marquait sa capitulation.

— Tu vois il est parfait pour nous ! déclara Mal une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux en place, ses bras refermés autour de la taille d'Evie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre au cours de la glissade.

— Tu es complètement folle, tu sais ça ? répondit Evie, mais rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Mal savait que ses yeux brillaient.

Evidemment, elles étaient à l'étroit. Evidemment, le toboggan n'était pas adapté. Evidemment, leur glissade fut lente, ratée, et termina en basculement sur le côté.

Elles s'écroulèrent en riant dans le sable, s'y embrassant avec bonheur sans même songer à se relever ni à se préoccuper du sable qui pénétrait dans leurs vêtements.

oOoOoOo

C'était la dernière nuit de leur séjour. Leur dernière nuit à l'hôtel. Leur dernière nuit toutes les deux.

— Tu es triste ? demanda Mal, allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Evie, dont les doigts caressaient tendrement ses cheveux violets.

— Un peu.

Evidemment, elles ne dormaient pas. Elles voulaient profiter de chaque seconde, jusqu'à la dernière, et ne surtout pas en perdre une seule. Elles auraient le loisir de dormir autant qu'elles voudraient les nuits suivantes.

— Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours, dit Mal en fixant le plafond. Toi et moi, sans jamais être séparées.

Evie sourit, un peu triste, un peu désemparée, toujours remplie de ce mélange de compréhension et d'impuissance lorsque la peur de Mal de se retrouver seule et abandonnée était soulevée, même si ce n'était qu'un effleurement comme elle venait de le faire.

— On ne sera pas vraiment séparées, on se verra tous les jours. On pourra communiquer par téléphone, s'envoyer des messages, des photos, toujours être en contact.

— Mais ça ne sera pas pareil, se plaignit Mal en tournant son visage vers elle pour la regarder, les yeux tristes, plaidant une cause face à laquelle Evie ne pouvait pourtant rien.

— Ce sera différent, murmura celle-ci. Mais pas forcément pire.

Mal soupira, fit la moue, hésita à protester, puis se contenta de plisser le nez, faussement contrariée.

— Pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi rationnelle ?

— Parce qu'il faut bien qu'une de nous le soit, répondit Evie en riant et Mal aurait voulu capturer ce son dans un bocal pour l'écouter à l'infini dans les jours qui suivraient.

oOoOoOo

— Evie ?

Elles étaient assises sur un banc, au sommet d'une petite colline. Elles avaient une vue imprenable sur l'horizon, là où les oiseaux, les nuages et les bateaux disparaissaient. Elles avaient chacune un milkshake entre les mains. C'était Mal qui les avait payés. Elle voulait pratiquement tout payer elle-même, maintenant qu'elle avait de l'argent bien à elle. Bon c'était l'argent qu'Anita lui avait donné, mais l'argent d'Evie était celui que sa mère lui donnait, donc ça revenait au même. C'était enfin son tour de pouvoir faire des cadeaux et offrir des choses à Evie, y compris des milkshakes.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remerciée ?

Evie la regarda, l'interrogeant de ses yeux envoûtants dont Mal ne se lassait pas, et ne se lasserait probablement jamais.

— Pour quoi ?

Mal esquissa un sourire, le cœur rempli de joie, d'amour, de promesses. Elle était heureuse. Juste pour ça, elle pourrait passer sa vie entière à la remercier.

— Pour m'avoir vue, ce jour-là. Pour avoir vu plus qu'une simple mendiante dans la rue. Pour avoir décidé que je valais la peine.

Evie lui sourit en retour, un sourire teinté de tristesse et de tendresse, de fierté et d'un amour sans fin.

— Tu vaux tellement la peine, Mal, lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres avaient le goût de son milkshake, un goût de myrtille, qui se mariait si bien à celui de la fraise.

OOoOoOo

— Je ne veux pas faire ça.

Elles étaient rentrées. Elles avaient pris leur temps, profitant de chaque instant, gardant leurs mains liées l'une à l'autre en permanence, ratant volontairement le bus, puis étaient descendues au mauvais arrêt pour faire un bout de chemin à pieds. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas retarder l'inévitable indéfiniment, et elles étaient à présent devant chez Evie.

Elles se tenaient debout sur le porche, refusant d'entrer dans la maison, parce qu'elles savaient que sa mère était à l'intérieur et elles ne voulaient pas être dérangées. C'était leur moment. Mal avait envie de s'asseoir là, à son emplacement habituel, là où elle s'était installée tant de fois en attendant qu'Evie revienne et lui ouvre la porte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que cette fois, lorsqu'Evie ouvrirait la porte, elle ne la suivrait pas à l'intérieur.

— Plus on va attendre, plus ça risque d'être dur, murmura Evie.

Mal secoua la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré elle. Pourquoi la vie était comme ça ? Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles changer en permanence ? Elle savait que ce que les Radcliffe lui offraient était généreux et serait probablement rempli de positif, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que ça allait la séparer d'Evie. Et elle ne voulait pas être séparée d'Evie, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu et traversé ensemble.

Des mains douces se refermèrent autour de son visage alors qu'Evie plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, l'expression remplie de réconfort et de bienveillance.

— Tout ira bien, lui promit-elle. Je ne te laisse pas. Je serais toujours disponible pour toi, d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, quelle que soit l'heure ou la raison, on pourra se parler ou se retrouver, tout ce que tu veux.

Mal ravala un sanglot, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas craquer aussi fort, pas quand quelqu'un la regardait avec tellement d'amour et de promesse, pas quand son cœur était comblé à ce point, même s'il était sur le point de se briser en un millier de morceaux.

— On veillera toujours l'une sur l'autre ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Evie acquiesça et essuya tendrement ses larmes.

— On veillera toujours sur l'une sur l'autre. La distance ne changera rien, parce que je t'aime, et j'aime t'avoir dans ma vie. J'aime ce que tu m'apportes et tout ce que tu as à m'offrir.

Mal rit, se disant que c'était merveilleux de pouvoir offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait si fort, et qui lui apportait tellement en retour.

— Tu vas me manquer.

— Tu vas me manquer aussi.

Mal se jeta dans les bras d'Evie, se blottissant contre elle, inspirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur, de sa présence et essayant de se gorger de cette sensation pour s'en rappeler dans les prochaines heures.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger, se serrant mutuellement dans les bras, se rappelant tout le chemin parcouru, toutes les épreuves traversées, tous les progrès accomplis. Pendant des mois, ça avait été Mal et Evie. Elles avaient appris à se connaître, à se parler, à se faire confiance et à s'aimer. Leur monde tout entier n'avait tourné qu'autour de l'autre, dans un besoin réciproque de soutien et de reconnaissance. Maintenant, c'était toujours Mal et Evie, mais il y avait d'autres personnes qui gravitaient autour d'elles. Des personnes qu'elles devaient encore apprendre à découvrir, à apprivoiser et à accepter, pour leur faire confiance et peut-être même les aimer. Des personnes indispensables à leur équilibre et à leur épanouissement, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas tout faire à deux. Elles le savaient. Elles le savaient, et elles l'acceptaient, mais ça ne rendait pas les au revoir moins difficiles.

Ce fut Evie qui défit l'étreinte, adressant un sourire à Mal malgré ses yeux humides, malgré son cœur qui protestait, malgré son envie de la garder près d'elle pour toujours.

— Il faut que tu partes, murmura-t-elle tristement.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Je sais, mais il le faut.

Mal fit la moue, les yeux boudeurs, la lèvre tremblante, mais Evie résista.

— On se reverra demain, lui rappela-t-elle. Demain et après-demain, et tous les jours.

— Mais c'est dans longtemps demain.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Evie, et elle poussa Mal.

— Allez, rentre chez toi.

Chez elle. C'était si étrange à prononcer, et encore plus à entendre. Mal avait un chez elle, différent de chez Evie.

— J'ai le droit de te téléphoner dès que je suis rentrée ?

Cette fois, le rire d'Evie fut moins retenu et elle acquiesça.

— Bien sûr.

— Et j'ai le droit à un dernier bisou ?

Evie l'attira délicatement contre elle, oubliant que sa mère était à l'intérieur et risquait de les voir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mal pour échanger un dernier baiser rempli de tendresse et de douceur, de gratitude et de promesses.

Et lorsque Mal partit finalement, son sac par-dessus l'épaule, Evie la regarda un instant avec un mélange de chagrin et de fierté, le goût du baiser encore sur les lèvres. Un goût étrange, un peu doux-amer.

Le goût d'un au revoir, mais aussi celui d'une histoire qui touchait à sa fin.


	43. Épilogue

Note : Que d'émotions…Je suis triste et heureuse à la fois. Fière de moi pour avoir terminé cette histoire, fière de Mal et Evie pour tout ce qu'elles ont accompli. Voici l'épilogue, la conclusion de leurs aventures, la fin définitive de cette histoire. Mon cœur est serré d'amour et de tristesse et écrire sur elles deux me manque déjà :(

Mais je voulais quand même vous remercier vous, les lecteurs. Chacun d'entre vous. Ceux qui sont là depuis le début, ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, ceux qui sont partis, ceux qui sont restés silencieux tout du long, ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favoris et surtout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires. Chacun de vos commentaires est infiniment précieux et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi. Cette histoire aura duré un an et ça a été une année merveilleuse.

Un merci tout spécial à **AsukaTirento** et **TataLotus** dont la fidélité n'a pas de prix, mais merci aussi à tous les autres. Vraiment, mille mercis, et j'espère que cette conclusion sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il est temps de laisser Mal et Evie vivre leurs vies tranquillement, main dans la main et heureuses pour toujours.

* * *

— Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

La voix d'Evie, aussi douce et merveilleuse que d'ordinaire, tira Mal de ses pensées, la forçant à se détourner de la fenêtre du train pour se tourner vers sa petite amie qui l'observait avec un regard soucieux. Aussitôt, Mal la rassura d'un sourire, et se repositionna pour lui faire face.

— Certaine.

— Tu sais que tu peux changer d'avis à tout moment ? Même une fois arrivées on peut repartir aussitôt. C'est uniquement ta décision, d'accord ?

Le cœur de Mal se gorgea d'amour face à tant de bienveillance. Elle n'avait pas changé. Encore et toujours, Evie anticipait ses peurs et ses limites, créant une bulle de confort et de promesse autour d'elle pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Elle tendit la main, attrapant celle de l'autre fille qu'elle serra dans la sienne avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement.

— Je veux le faire, assura-t-elle. C'est important que je le fasse. Et puis aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, je veux qu'elle sache que tu existes.

Le rire d'Evie, si doux, si mélodieux, le son le plus parfait du monde entier, résonna à ses oreilles alors que les grands yeux caramel qu'elle adorait un peu plus chaque jour se plongeaient dans les siens et que la pression contre sa main était rendue, incarnation du soutien indéfectible qu'elle était.

— Tu veux savoir un secret ? prononça Evie à voix basse.

Mal acquiesça, presque intriguée parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus le moindre secret l'une pour l'autre.

— Je crois que je suis un peu contente de faire ce voyage. Je sais que tu n'y es pas spécialement attachée, mais j'aime l'idée de découvrir l'endroit où tu as grandi. Ta maison. Peut-être ta chambre.

— Si elle existe toujours.

Mal ne détailla pas, et Evie ne parvint pas à savoir si elle parlait de sa chambre ou de sa maison, ou d'autre chose. De toute façon, les yeux verts étaient déjà repartis dans le vague, se déconnectant d'elle pour repartir dans une appréhension que leur propriétaire tentait de cacher sans vraiment y parvenir.

C'était à nouveau l'été. Un an s'était écoulé. Un an depuis leur baiser, un an depuis leur séjour avec Uma et Harry, un an depuis la grande révélation et tout ce qui avait suivi. Tellement de choses avaient changé en l'espace d'un été l'année précédente, c'était vertigineux de simplement y repenser. Leurs vies à toutes les deux avaient basculé, sombrant dans un précipice de doute et de peur avant de se rééquilibrer, d'évoluer, de s'améliorer, petit à petit.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé au cours de l'année écoulée également.

Evie avait les cheveux bleus à présent. D'un magnifique bleu sombre, qui la mettait en valeur à la perfection et lui donnait un air plus adulte et mature. Peut-être que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause des cheveux d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'elle avait énormément mûri au cours des deux dernières années, prenant confiance en elle, s'affirmant et décidant de qui elle voulait être. Sa relation avec sa mère avait elle aussi connu un changement radical. Il y avait toujours des conflits et des tensions, et même si sa mère avait cessé d'attendre d'elle qu'elle soit la meilleure absolument partout, elle continuait d'exiger qu'elle maintienne le même niveau scolaire, puisqu'elle avait prouvé en être capable. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, en particulier quand Evie préférait passer ses après-midis en compagnie de Mal plutôt qu'étudier, mais ce n'était plus aussi lourd à porter qu'avant. Il y avait moins de pression et plus de communication, et elle avait l'occasion de faire valoir ses idées, et ses envies. Sa mère rentrait régulièrement, passant des weekends entiers avec elle et s'intéressant à ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la semaine. Elle lui posait des questions sur l'école, sur ses amis, sur ses activités et même sur sa relation avec Mal. Le secret de leur relation amoureuse avait éclaté à Noël, par accident. Il avait été accueilli par un long silence, et puis une simple phrase, qui avait libéré le cœur d'Evie de son dernier secret.

 _« Je suppose que ça explique beaucoup de choses. »_

Pas de jugement. Pas de reproche. Juste une forme d'acceptation un peu étrange, qui avait petit à petit fait sa route pour devenir totale. Mal et Evie étaient un couple, elles se tenaient la main, elles s'embrassaient, elles dormaient blotties l'une contre l'autre quand elles en avaient l'occasion, et il n'y avait plus personne sur la planète entière qui pouvait remettre ce fait en question.

Quant à Mal…Mal avait tellement changé, grandi – littéralement, visiblement il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'une alimentation saine et complète lui offre un petit pic de croissance plus que bienvenu –, mûri et évolué en l'espace d'un an et demi que ça en était bluffant. Son intégration chez les Radcliffe avait été chaotique, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait séparée d'Evie pendant une longue période. Se retrouver soudain sous surveillance permanente, avec des règles, des exigences et des demandes à remplir n'était pas quelque chose qui lui convenait, et même s'ils étaient gentils, bienveillants et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas la brusquer tout en la poussant vers l'avant, il y avait eu de nombreux ratés, et Evie ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait retrouvé Mal devant chez elle, avec son air de chien battu, qui pleurnichait parce qu'elle voulait que ça redevienne comme avant, quand elles n'étaient que toutes les deux et que le reste du monde n'existait pas.

Mais la séparation leur faisait du bien, à toutes les deux. Elles s'en étaient vite rendues compte. Les disputes s'étaient espacées jusqu'à disparaître. Evie n'avait plus à sans cesse se préoccuper de Mal, et pouvait juste profiter de sa présence, de ses bêtises et de sa malice sans avoir constamment à la canaliser, parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle pouvait à présent rire des facéties de Mal et Jay sans se soucier des conséquences, et parfois même se laisser entraîner dans l'une ou l'autre de leurs magouilles, parce qu'elle n'avait plus à être parfaite. Mal était moins dépendante, et son humeur était donc plus légère et insouciante. Elle avait perdu une forme de liberté pour en trouver une nouvelle, là où sa vie n'était plus accrochée à un seul fil. Elle avait des gens pour l'aimer, l'entourer, la recadrer. Evie était toujours la seule personne qui occupait son cœur et ses pensées, mais ce n'était plus son monde tout entier.

Et Mal devait l'admettre, elle aimait avoir une famille. Une maison où rentrer le soir, avec sa propre chambre où ses affaires s'entassaient, et la certitude que c'était chez elle et qu'elle y resterait, quoiqu'il arrive. Même si elle s'en plaignait et levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois, elle aimait avoir quelqu'un qui lui rappelait de prendre une veste le matin, de mettre un bonnet, ou qui lui demandait si elle avait terminé ses devoirs. Elle aimait les retrouver le soir autour d'un repas et les écouter raconter leurs journées, tout comme elle aimait les débats pour choisir le film, le dessert ou le jeu auquel ils allaient jouer ensemble.

Elle était encore réticente, mais avoir quelqu'un vers qui aller pour obtenir des conseils ou de l'aide à tout moment était agréable, et savoir qu'elle avait _plusieurs_ personnes disposées à se libérer pour l'écouter et l'aider était tout simplement bluffant.

Sa relation avec Roger était encore prudente, incertaine, et Mal se mettait encore bien trop souvent sur la défensive quand il lui adressait la parole, mais ça allait mieux. Leur terrain d'entente était l'humour, et il ne cachait pas son affection particulière pour les remarques sarcastiques et provocantes de l'adolescente. Ça n'aidait pas du tout à recadrer l'attitude parfois un peu trop insolente de Mal, mais peut-être que ça valait la peine en échange des clins d'œil et des sourires de plus en plus nombreux qu'ils échangeaient.

Anita, elle, avait sauté dans son rôle de maman avec une évidence déconcertante, et la relation qu'elle bâtissait avec Mal était constellée de conflits, constamment remise en question et réadaptée. Mais elles parlaient, beaucoup. Et au-delà des disputes, des remarques, des punitions, des crises de ras-le-bol et des accusations, il y avait de la confiance, acquise petit à petit, qui solidifiait le tout et permettait une progression lente mais visible. Il y avait des cris, mais aussi des câlins. Il y avait des soupirs exaspérés, mais aussi des tas de petites attentions. Il y avait des yeux levés au ciel, mais bien plus de regards fiers et admiratifs. Il y avait beaucoup de moments de tension, mais les moments de rire parvenaient toujours à les effacer.

Carlos était la meilleure partie. Carlos était le bonus, la surprise, le morceau d'une famille que Mal n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir. Ils se chamaillaient beaucoup tous les deux, presque en permanence. Leur relation avait dépassé le stade amical pour ne devenir qu'un mélange de jalousie et de concurrence. Ils voulaient tous les deux l'attention d'Anita, de Roger, d'Evie. La rivalité était permanente, faisant disparaître leur bonne entente d'autrefois. C'était facile d'être amis lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient qu'à l'école ou quelques heures le week-end, mais cohabiter, vivre ensemble et partager ? Cela avait tout changé, et maintenant Carlos et Mal se disputaient sans arrêt. Mais, tels deux enfants, les disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, et n'étaient jamais génératrices de rancœur. Alors qu'ils se criaient dessus une minute, ils pouvaient tout à fait se mettre à jouer ensemble, à papoter, à partager une confidence la minute suivante. Ils étaient extrêmement complices, passaient des heures ensemble à jouer, à pouffer et à se raconter des bêtises. Ils s'entraidaient mutuellement pour dissimuler leurs infractions aux règles de la maison. Ils avaient des discussions bien à eux, que personne ne comprenait, sauf parfois Evie qu'ils accueillaient toujours joyeusement dans leur petit cercle privé. Carlos était devenu comme un petit frère pour Mal, et même si c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré ou même envisagé, elle était heureuse d'en avoir un. Sauf quand il mangeait le dernier yaourt à la fraise.

Alors oui, Mal était heureuse. Elle avait Evie, elle avait les Radcliffe, elle avait Jay, elle avait de nouveaux camarades à l'école avec lesquels elle se liait, et elle avait toujours Uma et Harry, même s'ils étaient loin, en train de vivre leurs propres aventures.

Mais malgré toutes ces personnes autour d'elle, il lui manquait encore quelqu'un pour être totalement satisfaite avec sa nouvelle vie.

oOoOoOo

Elles étaient debout sur le trottoir, main dans la main, immobiles et silencieuses depuis plusieurs minutes. En face d'elles se dressait une petite maison, en plutôt mauvais état, mais à l'aspect quelconque. Evie était surprise que cette maison paraisse si banale. Inconsciemment, au travers des récits et des anecdotes de Mal, elle s'était mise à imaginer une bâtisse délabrée, macabre et repoussante. Le genre de maison qui avait sa propre histoire de fantôme, et à laquelle personne n'osait aller frapper pour Halloween. Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était une maison normale, parmi tant d'autres, et il était difficile de soupçonner qu'elle ait pu héberger davantage de souffrance et de tristesse qu'une autre des maisons de la rue.

— Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, murmura l'adolescente au bout d'un long moment, parce que le silence de sa petite amie commençait à l'inquiéter.

Mal secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer. Elle était ici pour une raison. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu ressentir de la nostalgie et autant de tristesse en revenant ici. Elle pensait avoir surmonté tout ça, mais apparemment non. Il y avait encore des restes de souvenirs englués à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle devait s'en débarrasser avant d'y aller. Avant de lui faire face.

— D'accord, répondit Evie en serrant les doigts de Mal entre les siens. Prends ton temps.

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Mal lâcha un grognement agacé. C'était stupide. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à se morfondre et à ressasser, ça ne servait à rien. Alors, entraînant Evie avec elle, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte d'entrée et donna plusieurs coups dessus.

— Il y a une sonnette, souleva Evie à voix basse.

— Elle ne fonctionne pas.

D'aussi loin que Mal se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Après plusieurs secondes sans que rien ne se passe, elle donna de nouveaux coups contre la porte, puis retira sa main de celle d'Evie pour s'assurer une liberté de mouvements totale. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment sa mère allait réagir, et mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Evie semblait inquiète, lui lançant un regard incertain et s'apprêtant sans doute à évoquer la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Ironiquement, cela fit sourire Mal plutôt que sursauter. Sa mère ne savait même pas qu'elle était là, et elle était déjà agacée. Evie ne broncha pas non plus, préparée à toutes les éventualités. Elle avait anticipé tous les scénarios possibles, du meilleur au pire, avait une bombe au poivre dans son sac en cas de besoin, et son téléphone prêt à appeler la police si nécessaire. Même si Mal lui avait assuré que cela ne le serait pas. Même si Mal lui avait répété qu'elle allait gérer la situation. Avec les antécédents connus de sa mère, elles ne pouvaient pas être trop prudentes.

— Quoi ? fut le seul et unique mot d'accueil qu'elles reçurent, prononcé d'un ton irrité.

— Bonjour maman, répondit Mal avec un détachement et une assurance qui n'était dû qu'à des semaines de préparation.

Le regard de sa mère, vert, glacial et acérant, se posa sur elle, observant ses traits, réalisant leur familiarité et la resituant finalement, comme si les quelques années de séparation avaient suffi pour que sa mère oublie à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mal, en revanche, n'avait pas oublié à quoi sa mère ressemblait, la retrouvant dans ses cauchemars et dans ses souvenirs trop douloureux pour être effacés. Et stupidement, elle s'était attendue à retrouver la femme qu'elle avait laissé, sans se demander si elle avait changé. Cela ne faisait que trois ans après tout, et trois ans, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et pourtant…sa mère semblait fatiguée, ratatinée, misérable. La figure d'autorité terrifiante qui la hantait s'était transformée en une femme faible et pathétique, plus petite qu'elle, plus maigre qu'elle. Le cœur de Mal se tordit étrangement en réalisant qu'elle était plus _faible_ qu'elle, et que s'il y avait une confrontation physique, elle n'aurait aucun problème à avoir le dessus.

Sa mère sembla en prendre conscience également, parce qu'il y eut une drôle de lueur dans son regard, pas vraiment de la surprise ni de la peur mais…un doute. Ce fut fugace, presque imperceptible, et rapidement remplacé par un rictus condescendant.

— Tiens donc, le retour de l'enfant prodigue.

Mal répondit par un sourire similaire, tout autant dénué de plaisir et chargé de rancœur.

— En personne. Et toujours en vie, malgré tes espoirs que cela ne soit plus le cas.

Les yeux de sa mère se plissèrent, d'une manière familière qui noua l'estomac de Mal. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son ton, et les échanges cordiaux s'arrêteraient ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança sèchement sa mère. Est-ce que les crétins qui ont eu pitié de toi ont réalisé que tu ne valais pas la peine ?

Mal serra les poings, son nez se plissant de rage. Mais elle ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle ne devait pas se laisser provoquer, elle n'était pas là pour chercher des ennuis. Ni des excuses. Alors, elle inspira pour se calmer, et reprit la parole d'une voix plus polie et maîtrisée.

— J'aimerais rentrer dans la maison, juste pour quelques minutes.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai...quelque chose à récupérer. Que je n'ai pas pu emporter la dernière fois.

Le rictus moqueur et méprisant de sa mère refit son apparition.

— La dernière fois, quand tu es partie comme une sale petite ingrate, exactement comme ton déchet de père ?

La mâchoire de Mal se crispa alors que les cognements de son cœur s'intensifiaient dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler de son père. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le critiquer alors que c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était parti. Et que c'était aussi de sa faute si Mal était partie. Cette femme était un monstre, incapable d'aimer, incapable de tendresse ou de compassion, et elle avait l'arrogance de s'étonner que les personnes qui avaient essayé de l'aimer finissent par la quitter. Par l'abandonner. Elle, et seulement elle.

— Il n'y a rien qui t'appartienne ici, trancha sa mère. Tu es partie, et tout ce que tu as laissé derrière toi m'appartient, et je refuse que tu t'en approches.

— Tu ne sais même pas que c'est sous ton toit ! protesta Mal. J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes !

Les lèvres de sa mère s'étirèrent en quelque chose qui n'était ni un sourire, ni une grimace. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de mépris, de condescendance ou de moquerie. Il n'y avait que du _danger_ , et elle s'avança vers Mal en la fixant droit dans les yeux. L'adolescente eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, à la fois par instinct et par réflexe.

— Tu n'apprends jamais hein ? susurra sa mère sans la lâcher du regard. Incapable de comprendre où sont les limites, incapable de rester à ta place et de juste obéir. Tu as toujours été détestable comme enfant, et tu ne l'es probablement que davantage. Pourquoi je te ferai plaisir ? Cite-moi ne serait-ce qu'une raison pour laquelle je t'offrirai un privilège, alors que tu ne m'as apporté que des ennuis depuis le jour de ta naissance ?

Mal déglutit, et la peur se répandit en elle, indomptable, la paralysant sur place alors que cette impression si familière que quoiqu'elle puisse répondre, ce serait la mauvaise réponse refaisait surface. Elle avait eu tort, un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pourrait jamais gagner contre sa mère. Même si elle avait l'avantage physique, celle-ci avait une emprise sur elle dont elle n'avait jamais pu se libérer. Un avantage injuste contre lequel Mal ne pouvait rien.

— Et si on vous paie pour entrer ?

Elles se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Evie, qui s'était tellement bien mise en retrait qu'elle était parvenue à faire oublier sa présence, devenant une spectatrice silencieuse d'un échange auquel elle aurait préféré ne jamais assister. Mais elle était venue pour jouer le rôle de tampon, et de justement éviter que ce genre de conversation ne s'envenime et ne termine dramatiquement – pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour Mal.

Alors, malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers cette femme, malgré le dégoût et l'incompréhension, elle se tenait là, charmante, polie, avec un sourire agréable et presque sympathique, prête à lui parler. Prête à converser et marchander comme si elle n'était pas face à l'être humain qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde.

— Non ! protesta aussitôt Mal, mais Evie l'ignora alors que sa mère la détaillait avec attention.

L'adolescente retint un frisson en réalisant à quel point ce regard était vide de toute chaleur humaine. Est-ce que Mal avait vraiment grandi avec cette expression dénuée d'émotion positive constamment dirigée vers elle ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, mais n'en montra rien, soutenant le regard face à elle, déterminée à entrer dans cette maison.

— Je présume que c'est ta mère que j'ai eu au téléphone, et qui est assez stupide pour m'envoyer un chèque chaque mois afin de s'assurer que je reste loin de…ça.

Mal flancha, et Evie ne sut pas dire si c'était à cause du geste dédaigneux dans sa direction, ou parce que l'information du chèque mensuel était nouvelle.

— Effectivement, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Cinquante euros et vous nous laissez entrer 30 minutes.

Un sourire perfide lui répondit.

— Allons ma petite, je sais que tu peux faire bien mieux que ça. Tu es une gamine de riche, non ? Pourrie gâtée, couverte de cadeaux, sans la moindre valeur de l'argent. Tes cinquante euros ne couvriraient même pas une facture.

— Tu ne mérites pas plus, grogna Mal, s'attirant un regard rempli de colère.

— On ne t'a pas sonné toi. Après toutes les années que j'ai passé à te nourrir et à te loger sans la moindre reconnaissance, le minimum serait que…

— Taisez-vous.

La voix d'Evie était calme, mais dangereuse. Deux regards verts surpris se tournèrent vers elle, et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de noter à quel point ils étaient similaires et totalement opposés à la fois.

— Ne parlez plus jamais à Mal comme ça. Elle ne vous doit rien du tout, et moi non plus. Comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, ma mère vous donne déjà de l'argent, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de plus de ma part. Néanmoins, je suis prête à vous donner cent euros, contre l'autorisation d'entrer, et trente minutes de liberté.

— Deux cents.

— Cent, s'interposa Mal, et le mouvement de sa mère qui se tourna vers elle fut si brutal et rapide que, l'espace d'une seconde, Evie crut qu'elle allait la gifler pour les avoir interrompues.

Mal dut penser la même chose, car elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, qui permit à sa mère de sourire d'un air satisfait, visiblement heureuse de constater que certains détails n'avaient pas changé.

— Cent cinquante. En cash.

— D'accord, accepta Evie.

Mal grogna, mécontente, mais elle la fit taire d'un regard. Donner de l'argent faisait partie des multiples scénarios qu'elle avait anticipé, et elle avait emporté une somme bien supérieure avec elle. Alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir des billets, la mère de Mal tendant la main dans sa direction, cette dernière s'interposa, stoppant le geste d'Evie.

— L'accès à la maison d'abord, l'argent après.

Evie se figea, observant l'affrontement de regards qui se déroula devant elle, puis finalement la mère de Mal s'écarta, leur laissant la voie libre.

— Trente minutes.

oOoOoOo

Mal se dirigea directement vers son objectif, n'adressant même pas un regard au reste de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le mobilier, elle ne voulait pas savoir si ça avait changé ou si tout était exactement comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans ce genre de souvenirs, alors elle regarda droit devant elle en traversant le salon pour rejoindre le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Elle savait qu'Evie la suivait, la talonnant presque et, à son plus grand regret, elle pouvait sentir que sa mère les suivait également. Probablement pour les surveiller et s'assurer qu'elles ne volent rien. Comme s'il y avait quoique ce soit à voler ici.

Les gestes, les pas et les habitudes remontèrent en instant, et Mal n'hésita pas, se tournant vers la porte de ce qui avait été sa chambre, et l'ouvrit presque sans y penser.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la pièce soit vide. Ou totalement métamorphosée. Elle s'était préparée à la voir transformée en bureau, en débarras rempli d'affaires sans intérêt, en salle de gym peut-être. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à retrouver _sa_ chambre.

Le souffle coupé, l'esprit confus par cette découverte et le retour dans le temps que ça lui infligeait, Mal fit quelques pas dans la pièce, retrouvant absolument tout. Son lit était là, sa petite commode dont les tiroirs ne fonctionnaient plus depuis longtemps, la garde-robe à la porte grinçante, et la petite table qui lui servait de bureau. Ses affaires, sa décoration, rien n'avait bougé, même si quelques cartons supplémentaires étaient venus s'entasser. Tout était poussiéreux et abandonné, mais tout était toujours là, même la fresque qu'elle avait un jour dessiné sur le mur, et qu'elle avait refusé de nettoyer malgré les gifles, malgré les jours passés sans nourriture.

Déstabilisée, elle se tourna vers sa mère, l'interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, l'expression sévère, refusant d'entrer et de partager ce moment avec elle. Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Mal, elle expira d'un air dédaigneux, mais n'offrit aucune explication.

De son côté, Evie n'avait pas eu la moindre réticence à pénétrer dans la chambre, découvrant une image figée, suspendue dans le temps, de ce que la vie de Mal avait pu être. Elle laissa ses doigts caresser doucement la table, ignorant les traces qu'ils laissaient dans la poussière, se demandant combien de dessins avaient été réalisés dessus. Elle s'imprégna de chaque élément, nota chaque détail, et fit de son mieux pour imaginer Mal plus jeune, jouer, rire, pleurer et grandir dans cet endroit.

— Vous auriez des photos ?

La question lui avait échappé, et elle réalisa à quel point elle était stupide lorsque deux visages incrédules se tournèrent vers elle. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, murmurant des excuses qui furent couvertes par le ricanement moqueur de la mère de Mal.

— Des photos de quoi ? D'elle ? Il n'y avait franchement rien qui méritait d'être conservé.

La mâchoire de Mal se serra, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de photos. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça. Elle était venue pour une seule et unique chose, et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur les lattes du plancher, renouant avec des gestes oubliés pour dévoiler l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé son trésor.

Retrouvant la faille, là où se trouvait le trou, elle posa son sac à dos par terre et l'ouvrit, juste avant de soulever la latte de parquet défaillante, de récupérer ce qui se trouvait dessous et de le mettre en sécurité dans son sac. Le tout pris moins d'une minute, et elle pouvait sentir le regard acéré de sa mère lui brûler le dos, rempli de colère et d'envie de vengeance alors qu'elle découvrait qu'elle lui avait volontairement dissimulé quelque chose. Mais Mal s'en moquait. Elle avait ce qu'elle était venue chercher, et elle repartirait avec, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Remettant son sac sur son dos, elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la présence de sa mère, préférant porter son attention sur Evie qui s'était mis à ouvrir des caisses en plastique sous le bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qui s'y trouvait sans oser fouiller.

— Tu peux regarder, lança Mal. Ce sont juste des vieux dessins et des trucs d'école. Rien d'intéressant.

Elle entendit un bruit agacé venir de la porte, puis du mouvement. L'espace d'un instant, elle se raidit, prête à encaisser un coup ou à devoir protéger Evie, mais rien ne vint, et elle cligna des yeux, réalisant que sa mère s'était simplement lassée de les surveiller, et était retournée dans le salon. Le cœur de Mal gronda de colère, de rancœur et de frustration. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours peur ? Elle ne lui devait plus rien, elle était libérée de son emprise, alors pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, continuait-elle à la laisser avoir du pouvoir sur elle ?

— C'est tellement adorable ! pépia la voix d'Evie, la tirant de ses pensées. Je peux les prendre ?

Mal jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle tenait en mains, découvrant des dessins d'enfants absolument horribles et ridicules, et haussa les épaules.

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

Evie se dépêcha de glisser les dessins dans son propre sac avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, puis lança un regard intrigué à Mal.

— Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu veux prendre ?

— Non. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

— Tu es sûre ? Ce sont quand même tes affaires…

— Je suis sûre. Ce n'est plus ma vie, Evie. J'ai dit adieu à tout ça il y a bien longtemps.

Evie acquiesça, incertaine, et réentreprit de fouiller les boîtes, profitant de la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de sa vie de toucher des affaires ayant appartenu à la Mal d'avant.

oOoOoOo

C'était le moment de partir. Mal l'avait décidé, après avoir laissé Evie fouiner dans ses vieilles affaires pendant encore quelques minutes. Être dans cette maison la stressait, et revoir tout ça avait un effet sur elle qu'elle n'aimait pas alors, les bras croisés et l'expression contrariée, elle avait décrété qu'il était temps qu'elles partent.

Evie n'avait pas protesté, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à redire là-dessus, et elles avaient quitté la petite chambre poussiéreuse pour retourner dans les pièces principales, où la mère de Mal était assise à table, une bière à la main.

— On s'en va, annonça Mal.

Sa mère les regarda sans un mot, puis se contenta de tendre la main, exigeant son argent. Evie ouvrit aussitôt son sac pour en sortir des billets, faisant un pas dans la direction de la femme, mais Mal la stoppa aussitôt, lui prenant l'argent des mains. Elle lui fit signe de rester où elle était, puis s'avança vers sa mère, seule.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait même pas si elle attendait quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'elle était partie, elle l'avait fait en cachette, espérant surtout ne pas la croiser. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, au téléphone, les seuls mots qu'elle lui avait adressés l'avait démolie.

A présent elles se retrouvaient face à face, sans doute pour la dernière fois. Elles avaient l'occasion de se dire au revoir, et Mal ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de ce moment. Un mot gentil ? Un geste ? Un contact, n'importe lequel ?

Elle n'obtint rien d'autre qu'un regard froid posé sur elle, et des doigts qui s'agitaient, exigeant leur dû. Alors, ravalant son soupir, elle posa les billets dans la main de sa mère, qui eut un rictus méprisant.

— Je constate que tu ne sais toujours pas compter.

— Je sais compter, rétorqua Mal d'un ton dur. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas la moindre dette envers toi. Mais j'ai une dette envers l'univers, et envers elle.

Elle désigna Evie de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dire ça, ni même vraiment de lui parler, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses imprévues qui s'étaient produites au cours des dernières minutes, et elle ressentait soudain le besoin de lui dire quelque chose. Une dernière fois. Un au revoir définitif, en face à face. Alors, calant son regard dans celui de sa mère, ne frémissant même pas à l'absence de tendresse et d'amour qui s'y trouvait, elle poursuivit.

— J'ai une dette de générosité et de bienveillance. Des concepts que tu ne comprends sans doute pas, et tu dois être la dernière personne sur terre à mériter qu'on se comporte ainsi avec toi, mais le fait est que tu n'as plus rien. Plus d'ami. Plus de famille. Visiblement plus d'emploi ni d'estime de toi. Tu es coincé dans cette maison hantée par une vie de famille qui n'a jamais existé, parce que tu l'as consciencieusement détruite. Tout ce qu'il te reste c'est le plaisir de m'extorquer quelques billets, alors les voilà. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Evie n'en a pas besoin. J'espère qu'ils te seront utiles.

Elle voulut faire volte-face et partir sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre mais, alors qu'elle sentait le regard d'Evie posé sur elle, fier et rempli de douceur, elle eut envie d'ajouter une dernière chose. Un dernier détail important qu'elle se devait de partager.

— Oh et maman. Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, et je suis certaine que tu t'en moques, mais si jamais tu te poses la question certaines nuits, sache que je suis heureuse.

Sur cette ultime déclaration, sans même prendre la peine de regarder la réaction de sa mère, Mal rejoint Evie en quelques pas, lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de cette maison sans un regard en arrière.

oOoOoOo

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elles étaient attablées à la table d'un café, deux milkshakes posés devant elles. Mal n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elles avaient quitté sa maison – non, son _ancienne_ maison – et s'était contentée d'acquiescer et de suivre Evie, plongée dans ses pensées, peut-être dans ses souvenirs.

— Mal, appela celle-ci d'une voix douce après que sa question soit restée sans réponse. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

— Tu penses qu'elle a conservé ma chambre parce qu'elle espérait que je rentrerais ?

La question avait fusé, soudaine et inattendue, et un regard vert où la confusion était limpide s'accrocha à celui d'Evie, attendant une réponse. Mais l'adolescente ne put que secouer la tête, incapable de la fournir.

— C'est une possibilité. Mais je n'en sais rien.

Mal baissa la tête, et ses doigts s'agitèrent autour de sa cuillère, nerveux, pensifs, remplis d'un doute qui n'avait jamais existé auparavant.

— Mal, souffla Evie. Ne fais pas ça. Tu avais promis, tu te souviens ?

Une promesse faite avant d'acheter les billets de train, après que leurs mères respectives – Anita, dans le cas de Mal – leur aient donné l'autorisation de faire le voyage. Une vérification de dernière seconde, sous l'instance d'Evie, pour s'assurer que quoi qu'il arrive pendant cette visite dans le passé de Mal, celle-ci ne se laisse pas influencer ou submerger. Quoiqu'elles trouvent, cela ne devait pas impacter tous les progrès accomplis, ni avoir d'influence négative sur sa nouvelle vie. Une promesse futile, parce que bien sûr qu'il allait y avoir un contrecoup, même si Mal assurait que non. Mais une promesse qui sonnait comme une assurance, comme un moyen de la garder dans le droit chemin.

A nouveau, les yeux verts vinrent rencontrer ceux d'Evie, dans un étrange mélange de culpabilité et de gratitude.

— Moi qui avait trouvé cette promesse stupide, répondit-elle avec un sourire tordu, presque forcé. Mais aucune de tes idées n'est jamais stupide hein ? Tu anticipes toujours tout.

Evie laissa échapper un petit rire, parce que c'était loin d'être la vérité. Il y avait tellement d'événements, tellement d'imprévus, tellement de chagrin et de souffrance qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir anticiper, et contrecarrer. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet actuel.

— Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la table, invitant Mal à la serrer.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, la prenant avec gratitude, acceptant le geste de réconfort familier et rassurant.

— Je vais bien, promit-elle, avant qu'une étincelle de malice ne s'allume enfin dans son regard. D'ailleurs, ne perdons pas de vue que la mission de la journée a été accomplie avec succès !

Le visage d'Evie s'illumina d'un grand sourire, et elle tressauta soudain d'excitation.

— C'est vrai ! Je l'ai à peine vu quand tu l'as pris, je veux le rencontrer !

Mal sourit comme une enfant sur le point de déballer un cadeau, et souleva son sac à dos qui était posé à ses pieds pour le mettre sur ses genoux. Elle l'ouvrit et, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, elle en extirpa le sac plastique récupéré dans sa chambre. Elle avait eu peur que sa mère ne s'interpose ou tente de l'empêcher de le prendre, alors elle avait à peine fait attention à lui et à son état, s'empressant de le mettre dans son sac. Mais à présent, elle avait le temps, et elle déchira donc le plastique poussiéreux, en libérant son contenu qui semblait un instant auparavant n'être rien de plus qu'une énorme tache verte.

Mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était un dragon en peluche. Son dragon en peluche. Son meilleur ami, qui avait attendu toutes ces années pour qu'elle vienne le récupérer, et qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir mis tant de temps.

— Salut Tom, prononça-t-elle dans un souffle, la gorge nouée de le retrouver.

Elle avait oublié à quel point il était abîmé. Usé. Rapiécé. Elle n'avait gardé de lui que le souvenir du vaillant compagnon qui avait combattu tellement de monstres à ses côtés. Pourtant, même si elle le retrouvait presque en lambeaux, mutilé et misérable, c'était toujours Tom, et il était parfait. Il sembla lui sourire, une étincelle de bonheur dans son unique œil survivant, heureux de constater qu'elle allait bien. Et alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, Mal se sentit stupide et ridicule, mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle, indifférente aux gens qui les entouraient, indifférente au jugement et au reste du monde. De toute façon, ça avait toujours été eux deux contre le reste du monde.

— Je l'ai fait, lui chuchota-t-elle, comme un secret trop longtemps gardé pour elle. J'ai réussi à trouver un endroit où j'ai ma place, et où tu vas avoir la tienne.

Le petit dragon se blottit contre elle, ravi d'entendre ça, et pendant un instant, Mal oublia qu'elle n'était pas venue le chercher seule. Mais elle sentit le regard d'Evie posé sur elle, et inclina la tête pour la regarder, ne trouvant que tendresse et bienveillance dans ces yeux dont elle était définitivement amoureuse. Elle esquissa un sourire vers sa petite amie, puis se détacha de sa peluche pour le regarder à nouveau.

— J'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter Tom-Tom. Mais d'abord, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter. Quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que je l'aime. Mais tu es un dragon, et elle est une princesse, alors je ne doute pas trop que vous allez vous adorer.


End file.
